Un Autre Monde
by Rimay
Summary: Une fanfic sur Miraculous mais sans Adrien et Marinette, ça vous tente ?
1. Terrifik - Partie 1

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

_Quelques précisions avant de commencer votre lecture :_

_La fic qui suit est certes sur l'univers « Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir » mais elle ne met pas en scène les personnages principaux que vous connaissez de la série, à savoir Marinette, Adrien, etc…_

_Mon défi en faisant cette histoire était de reprendre le scénario de la saison 1 de la série mais avec des méchants et des protagonistes totalement différents._

_Les deux personnages principaux, Bridgette Dupain-Cheng et Félix Agreste, sont directement inspirés du premier trailer de la série, qui était en projet de base un manga (je vous laisse chercher sur YouTube ce trailer si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà)._

_Ils ne sont donc pas des copies de Marinette et Adrien et les remplacent tout bonnement et simplement dans cette histoire, pas la peine d'attendre leur apparition._

_Tous les autres personnages secondaires, à savoir les amis des deux personnages principaux et les méchants, sont de ma création et ne sont pas non plus des copies de leur pendants dans la série (même si leurs noms vous aideront peut-être parfois à les reconnaître)._

_Vous retrouverez cependant des protagonistes que vous connaissez déjà, comme par exemple le couple Sabine et Tom Dupain-Cheng ou encore Gabriel Agreste, qui sont, eux, exactement les mêmes._

_Tous les personnages sont soigneusement présentés, n'ayez pas peur de vous perdre dans le fil de l'histoire entre ceux que vous connaissez ou non._

_Mon but ici est d'écrire ce qui, pour moi, aurait pu ressembler la série dans un univers légèrement plus sombre et avec des personnages plus âgés que dans la série actuelle._

_J'espère avoir réussi à attiser votre curiosité ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant sincèrement que cela vous plaira !_

_PS : C'est une histoire longue qui vous attend et, j'en ai conscience, elle est un peu longue à démarrer, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour poser le décor et les nouveaux personnages. Donc ne vous laissez pas impressionner par la taille des chapitres et leur quantité future._

_PPS : Pour les plus grands connaisseurs des origines de la série, certains amis des personnages principaux, comme Jehan ou Camille, sont inspirés par les Quantic Kids dans leur design mais ne les représentent pas directement._

_Ne restent de cette équipe de héros strictement que Félix et Bridgette._

* * *

**TERRIFIK**

* * *

Il y a des siècles de cela, furent créés des bijoux magiques, donnant des pouvoirs fabuleux :

les miraculous.

Tout au long de l'Histoire, des héros ont utilisé ces bijoux pour le bien de l'Humanité.

Il existe deux miraculous plus puissants que les autres :

les boucles d'oreilles de la Coccinelle, qui donnent le pouvoir de création, et la bague du Chat noir, qui donne le pouvoir de destruction.

La légende dit que celui qui contrôlera ces deux bijoux en même temps obtiendra le pouvoir absolu.

* * *

-« Enfin… Après tant de recherche, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur ce pouvoir ancestral. Nooroo ! Viens à moi, gardien. Aide-moi à réaliser mon projet. »

Le kwami violet, docile, se présenta devant l'homme qui le demandait.

-« Maître ? »

-« Dis-moi Nooroo, quel est exactement ce pouvoir qui est à présent entre mes mains ? »

-« Le miraculous du Papillon vous permet d'envoyer un akuma, porteur d'un pouvoir, à une personne de votre choix. Cette personne devient ainsi votre champion grâce au pouvoir que vous lui prêtez. »

-« Je vois… Ce pouvoir va donc pouvoir m'aider à atteindre mon but, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« J'ignore où se trouvent les miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir, mais je sais que lorsqu'on cherche des supers héros, quoi de mieux que de faire appel à un super-vilain ? »

-« Mais Maître, les miraculous ne doivent pas être utilisés pour faire le mal ! »

-« Tais-toi Nooroo, je suis ton maître et tu me dois obéissance ! La réunion des miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle me permettra d'obtenir le pouvoir ultime et d'ainsi exaucer mon vœu le plus cher ! »

La petite créature, craignant la colère de cet homme n'osa rien dire et baissa les yeux.

-« Bien maître… Je suis à votre service. »

-« Bien… dit l'homme avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Nooroo ! Transforme-moi ! »

Les papillons blancs qui étaient disposés à la surface du sol recouvrèrent leur maître afin de faire apparaître son costume. Nooroo, obéissant à contrecœur, rejoignit son miraculous afin de mettre ses pouvoirs magiques à la disposition de son maître.

-« Et maintenant… sourit le Papillon, il est temps de transformer Paris en champs de bataille ! »

Une grande fenêtre s'ouvrit devant le super-vilain, qui balaya la ville qui s'étalait devant lui d'un regard mauvais.

-« Bientôt, le pouvoir ultime m'appartiendra. » ricana l'homme.

* * *

Bridgette n'avait jamais été matinale. Les réveils de bonne heure n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, même si elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour arriver à l'heure en cours.

Mais les jours de rentrée, c'était différent. Ces jours-là, qui n'arrivaient malheureusement qu'une fois par an, Bridgette se levait aux aurores.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Elle qui avait toujours été de nature optimiste et joyeuse, elle s'appliquait à rendre son premier jour de classe agréable, sans fausse note. Et cette journée, son premier jour en classe de terminale, ne faisait pas exception. Elle s'était réveillée avec le soleil, sans avoir besoin de réveil.

Depuis son balcon, elle avait vu Paris se réveiller peu à peu sous les grands rayons dorés du jour. C'était une sorte de rituel et personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle faisait cela. Ni ses parents, ni ses amis, ni elle-même d'ailleurs.

-« Bridgette Dupain-Cheng ! Tu es réveillée ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

La jeune fille sourit en entendant la voix de sa mère. Bien sûr qu'elle était réveillée. Depuis bien longtemps. Devant son grand miroir, Bridgette finit de rassembler ses longs cheveux noir bleuté en deux couettes avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

En entendant ses pas, Sabine se retourna vers sa fille.

-« Ah ! Tu es là. Parfait, installe-toi. » dit-elle en désignant la table du salon d'un geste de la main.

Bridgette s'approcha de sa mère pour l'embrasser avant de tirer une chaise de la table pour s'asseoir.

-« Papa n'est pas là ? » demanda la jeune fille en remarquant l'absence du maître de maison.

-« Non, il est à la boulangerie, répondit Sabine en revenant avec du pain et de la confiture. Tu sais bien que les jours de rentrée son toujours mouvementés ! Nous avons beaucoup de clients. » termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Bridgette acquiesça en répondant au sourire de sa mère avant d'empoigner la baguette de pain pour se préparer une grande tartine.

Les parents de la jeune fille étaient des boulangers renommés et la petite boulangerie familiale était souvent sujette à des visites aussi importantes que nombreuses, jour après jour.

Après être venu s'installer à Paris, Tom, le père de Bridgette, avait entreprit de lancer son propre commerce, aussi petit soit-il dans l'immensité de la capitale. Puis, la vie suivant son cours, il avait fini par rencontrer Sabine, cliente fidèle à cette époque. Cette cliente fidèle se transforma en épouse aimante qui donna, un jour de mai, une petite fille au jeune couple.

Depuis ce jour, Tom et Sabine n'avaient jamais cessé de travailler dur pour donner à leur fille la meilleure vie possible. Et ils avaient réussi, Bridgette le savait et ne cessait de se le répéter.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille peinait à terminer son petit-déjeuner, préférant laisser vagabonder son esprit.

-« Bridgette ! l'appela Sabine avec un petit rire. Dépêche-toi ! Ça serait idiot d'arriver en retard le premier jour, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Je ne suis jamais en retard ! ... Les jours de rentrée ! » compléta Bridgette en surprenant le regard rieur de sa mère.

Mère et fille rirent ensemble de bon cœur avant que Bridgette ne remonte dans sa chambre pour attraper son sac de cours et ne redescende aussitôt.

Tom, libéré de ses obligations pendant quelques minutes, avait profité de cet instant de répit pour saluer sa fille, la boulangerie étant attenante au petit appartement de la famille.

-« Alors, prête pour le grand jour ma fille ? » demanda le grand homme en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

-« Toujours prête capitaine ! » répondit Bridgette en mimant un salut militaire avant de se jeter dans les bras de ses parents le sourire aux lèvres.

Les Dupain-Cheng avaient toujours été très fusionnels, et ce jour ne faisait pas exception. Après quelques secondes les yeux fermés, Bridgette défit l'étreinte de ses parents avant de mettre son sac sur son dos.

-« Allez, je file ! À plus tard, je vous adore ! » cria Bridgette en passant la porte de l'appartement sous l'œil bienveillant de ses parents.

Tom et Sabine se regardèrent avec un sourire avant que chacun ne reprenne ses activités.

* * *

Les rayons de soleil ne traversaient pas encore les vitres de la grande chambre de Félix quand celui-ci décida de se lever. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Il ne dormait jamais vraiment bien, à vrai dire.

Mais cette nuit-là avait été particulièrement désagréable pour le jeune homme.

Il savait que ce n'était pas lié à la rentrée qui arrivait dans quelques heures mais quelque chose le gênait.

La rentrée n'avait jamais été une source de stress pour lui. Il faut dire que lorsqu'on est le fils unique d'un éminent homme d'affaire qui ne vous laisse jamais sortir de la maison, même pour aller à l'école, le mot « rentrée » n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

Pourtant cette année, non sans surprise d'ailleurs, Félix avait reçu l'autorisation de se rendre au lycée, comme un adolescent normal.

Le jeune homme avait déjà fait la demande plusieurs fois, mais cela lui avait toujours été refusé.

Officiellement, l'école lui servirait à ouvrir davantage son esprit sur le monde et rencontrer d'autres personnes, ce qui lui permettrait d'affiner son esprit critique.

Officieusement, si Félix avait autant insisté pour se rende au lycée, c'était surtout pour échapper à cette maison qui était devenue sa prison depuis de bien trop longues années déjà. Félix en avait assez de tourner en rond dans sa gigantesque chambre toute la journée. Il ne demandait pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, juste de pouvoir sortir de ce sanctuaire et avoir le plaisir de voir le monde extérieur autrement qu'à travers une fenêtre.

Et pourtant, plus les minutes passaient et plus le jeune homme sentait une drôle de sensation naître dans sa poitrine et ne pas savoir ce qui la provoquait ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Après un long moment, Félix ouvrit sa grande penderie pour choisir ses habits de la journée. Le choix était vaste mais pourtant toujours dans la même teinte. Une teinte de gris.

Félix lâcha un soupir avant de passer ses vêtements. Il resserra le nœud de sa cravate noire avant de la laisser retomber sur sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme passa ensuite ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux blonds afin de les arranger du mieux qu'il pouvait, devant un gigantesque miroir qui agrandissait encore plus sa chambre.

Il replia également la couverture de son lit, tout aussi gigantesque, avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon.

Lorsque seul ses pas résonnèrent sur le marbre du sol, Félix ressentit un sentiment de sérénité. Il n'était pas totalement un ermite, mais croiser quelqu'un du personnel l'aurait obligé à ouvrir la bouche pour saluer et peut-être embrayer sur une discussion quelconque, et cela aurait été plutôt désagréable pour lui.

Tenir une conversation ne lui faisait pas peur, c'était plutôt son contenu qui n'intéressait pas le jeune homme, peu importe son sujet. Il refusait toujours de se répandre en commentaire sur sa vie et discuter avec quelqu'un l'obligerait à aller à l'encontre de ce principe.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte du salon, il balaya la pièce des yeux pour voir que celle-ci était aussi vide. Il referma derrière lui et tira une chaise de la grande table en verre au milieu de la pièce. On pouvait y compter une vingtaine de place. Pourtant Félix mangeait seul en permanence et il n'avait jamais vu la table au complet. Il haussa les épaules à cette pensée. À la rigueur ce n'était pas plus mal. Même déjeuner avec son père l'obligerait à tenir une conversation et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, et surtout pas avec cet homme.

Félix ne détestait pas son père mais il ne le considérait pas vraiment comme sa « famille » non plus. Le jeune homme ne le voyait jamais. Il était toujours en déplacement professionnel ou enfermé dans son bureau où Félix ne mettait presque jamais les pieds.

Depuis la mort de Mme Agreste, i ans, Gabriel était devenu un véritable fantôme pour Félix. Les deux hommes ne passaient jamais de temps ensemble.

Le décès d'Émilie n'avait fait que séparer davantage les deux hommes.

Lorsque sa mère eut disparue, emportée par la maladie, Félix tenta de se rapprocher de lui, par n'importe quel moyen, le demandant souvent le soir au diner ou au coucher.

La mort de sa mère avait été tellement soudaine et incompréhensible pour lui qu'il avait eu besoin de se rapprocher de son père, de discuter et de se rassurer sur ce qui allait se passer pour eux maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là.

Mais Gabriel, lui, avait disparu derrière la grande porte de son bureau, pour se plonger dans le travail, certainement pour noyer son chagrin.

Il avait ensuite confié l'éducation de Félix à son assistante Nathalie et ne supervisait directement pour son fils que son emploi du temps quotidien, qui se résumait principalement à l'exercice de la musique et de l'escrime, ainsi que les cours à domicile.

À partir de ce jour-là, Félix avait compris qu'il ne devait plus compter sur son père pour veiller sur lui et qu'il allait donc devoir se forger seul. Du haut de ses 9 ans, Félix avait donc également beaucoup changé, se renfermant sur lui-même et minimisant lui aussi ses contacts avec l'extérieur, nourrissant en lui un sentiment de chagrin, de colère et de rancœur contre la vie.

Félix n'en voulait pas à son père pour la mort de sa mère, après tout il n'y était pour rien. Il avait lui aussi beaucoup souffert de cette disparition soudaine, l'adolescent le savait.

Mais la colère qui inondait la poitrine du jeune homme était bien due au peu de sollicitude que son père montrait à son égard.

Le jeune homme ne se sentait guère plus important que le personnel de la maison aux yeux de Gabriel.

Félix fut tiré de ses pensées par un domestique qui lui apporta son petit déjeuner. Le jeune garçon suivit les mouvements de l'homme en silence puis remercia poliment. L'individu acquiesça puis se retira aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Félix le regarda fermer la porte, le laissant de nouveau dans un silence de plomb. Le jeune homme replongea dans ses réflexions avant d'être interrompu de nouveau par l'arrivée de Nathalie, l'assistante de son père. La jeune femme, habillée d'un tailleur noir, ne laissait transparaître elle non plus aucune émotion à son égard. Félix ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son père l'avait employé justement pour cette « qualité », même si cette femme avait su démontrer toute l'étendue de son talent au cours des années. Elle ne parlait pas souvent et tarissait une loyauté sans faille à son père. Il n'avait jamais de discussion personnelle avec elle, il ne connaissait pas son âge, il ne connaissait pas sa famille et de toute façon, même si Félix avait voulu en savoir plus sur elle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que Nathalie aurait rechigné à répondre à ses questions.

Mais encore une fois, Félix n'éprouvait pas le besoin ni l'envie de tout savoir sur elle. Elle était là, c'était tout.

-« Bonjour Félix. » lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-« Bonjour Nathalie. » répondit Félix sans même regarder son interlocutrice.

-« Votre père m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses vœux pour votre premier jour de classe. »

-« Ah oui, vraiment ? Il n'aurait pas pu venir me les transmettre lui-même, pour une fois ? »

-« Votre père est très occupé, il ne peut pas se défaire de son travail pour le moment. »

-« Comme toujours. » soupira Félix en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers la grande fenêtre qui éclairait le salon, dos à Nathalie.

-« Vous devez comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour lui de se libérer de ses obligations. »

-« Rien n'est jamais facile avec lui de toute façon, répliqua Félix en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Vous savez, s'il ne veut pas me voir, dites-le franchement, au moins nous ne tournerons plus autour du pot. »

-« Cessez de faire l'enfant. Votre père pense à vous, il n'a juste pas souvent l'occasion de le montrer. »

-« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il vous envoie. Il pense que vous allez pouvoir le remplacer peut-être ? Ou alors il y a autre chose ? »

Nathalie n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta juste de croiser les bras. Félix la regarda faire avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre en soupirant.

Après un moment dans le silence, Félix tourna les talons pour prendre la direction de sa chambre.

-« Je comprends que vous soyez contrarié mais je vous prierai de ne pas en vouloir à votre père. Je vous assure qu'il fait de son mieux. » lança Nathalie tandis que Félix se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-« S'il fait vraiment de son mieux, répliqua Félix en croisant le regard sombre de Nathalie, alors remerciez-le chaleureusement de sa sollicitude à mon égard. » conclut le jeune homme avec un ton acide mêlé d'ironie.

Sur ces paroles, Félix passa la porte et la referma derrière lui sans laisser une chance à Nathalie de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il soupira un coup avant de presser le pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'appuya un petit moment sur la grande surface froide de sa porte en balayant la pièce de son regard polaire.

Contrairement aux apparences, Félix n'en voulait pas à Nathalie, elle ne faisait que son travail après tout. Mais tout ce temps passé loin de son père avait rendu le sujet sensible et surtout difficile pour le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui, à personne. Peut-être aurait-il voulu lui parler directement, et encore, il n'en était pas sûr lui-même.

Félix avança jusqu'à sa grande fenêtre qui faisait pénétrer les rayons de soleil dans toute la pièce. Il regarda la rue en contrebas ainsi que ses passants.

Bientôt, lui aussi allait pouvoir aller et venir comme bon lui semble, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Un doux tintement provenant de son téléphone informa Félix qu'il était l'heure de se mettre en route. Le jeune homme désactiva l'alarme puis se saisit de son sac de cours, posé au pied de son bureau. Il passa la bandoulière autour de son cou, glissa son portable dans sa poche avant de saisir la poignée de la porte.

D'un pas rapide, il atteignit le hall d'entrée et s'arrêta devant Nathalie qui l'attendait devant la porte.

-« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé terminer tout à l'heure, souffla Nathalie en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Votre père m'a également demandé de vous dire que vous serez accompagné au lycée et raccompagné à votre domicile tous les jours. Vous serez emmené en voiture par un garde du corps qui sera désormais votre escorte personnelle. »

La jeune femme fit signe à un homme à large carrure qui se tenait en retrait de se rapprocher. Félix le dévisagea avec méfiance. Cet inconnu était un véritable colosse. Il mesurait au moins deux mètres et était une véritable montagne de muscle. Le jeune homme, à demi amusé, remarqua qu'avec ses grandes mains et ses larges épaules plongeante, cet homme ressemblait presque à un gorille.

Secouant vigoureusement la tête pour chasser cette pensée déplacée de son esprit, Félix se tourna vers l'assistante de son père.

-« Nathalie je vous en prie, grogna Félix. Je ne suis plus un enfant et le lycée n'est qu'à 10 minutes à pied. »

-« Ce sont les ordres de votre père, répondit Nathalie sur un ton sans appel. Il a beaucoup insisté sur ce point. C'est d'ailleurs lui-même qui a engagé votre garde du corps. »

-« Quelle chance… » soupira Félix en haussant les épaules, l'air dépité.

Le garde du corps passa entre Nathalie et lui pour ouvrir la porte et descendre les escaliers du perron. Félix le regarda faire en levant les sourcils. Quand il le vit prendre place dans la voiture et tourner les yeux vers lui, Félix leva les siens au ciel avant de jeter à Nathalie un regard appuyé.

L'assistante croisa les bras avant d'indiquer la sortie d'un mouvement de tête.

Malgré lui, Félix allait devoir obéir. Les projets de liberté allaient devoir être remis à plus tard. D'un mouvement rapide, le jeune homme resserra le nœud de sa cravate puis se dirigea à son tour vers la grande berline noire qui l'attendait sur les graviers de la cour.

Aussitôt qu'il eut claqué la portière, le moteur se mit à ronronner et la voiture à avancer lentement. Félix cala son coude contre la portière en soupirant. Il regarda, à travers la vitre teintée, le véhicule tourner dans la rue voisine et se déplacer silencieusement sur la route.

Décidément, que ce soit depuis sa chambre ou depuis cette maudite voiture, la vue sur les passants n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

* * *

La matinée était déjà avancée quand Wayzz fut réveillé en sursaut. Le petit kwami vert venait d'avoir une vision. Une horrible vision. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il venait de voir, et pourtant son instinct ainsi que tous ses sens lui hurlaient que tout ceci était réel.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le kwami décida d'avertir son porteur de la menace qui flottait dans l'air. Tout doucement, Wayzz regarda hors de la trompe du gramophone où il avait élu domicile pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Son porteur, Maître Fu, était assis en tailleur au centre de la pièce et sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé. Rassuré de ne voir aucun étranger aux alentours, Wayzz sorti de sa cachette pour venir virevolter auprès du vieil homme.

-« Maître, c'est terrible, commença le petit être d'une voix affolée. Nooroo, je… J'ai senti sa présence ! »

Le maître tourna les yeux en direction de son petit compagnon, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Nooroo ? Le kwami assigné au miraculous du Papillon ? demanda l'homme en se redressant. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Voilà bien longtemps que nous avons perdu la trace de ce miraculous. »

-« Non, Maître ! insista Wayzz en secouant négativement la tête. L'aura de Nooroo… Elle est négative ! Quelqu'un se sert de lui pour faire le mal ! »

Le vieil asiatique fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots.

-« Le miraculous du Papillon confère un pouvoir extrêmement puissant… souffla le Maître. Si ce que tu dis es vrai, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? »

Maître Fu se leva, sous le regard inquiet de Wayzz.

-« Si quelqu'un met en danger la sécurité du monde grâce à un miraculous, il est de notre devoir de l'arrêter ! s'exclama le vieil homme en lançant bravement son poing vers le ciel. Wayzz, tr- ! »

Le vieux Maître ne put terminer sa phrase. Une douleur naissante dans son dos le fit tomber à genoux et tousser. Wayzz se précipita vers son porteur pour s'assurer de son état.

-« Maître ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! protesta le petit kwami vert. Vous êtes… »

-« Encore jeune ! coupa le Maître en regardant son compagnon. Je n'ai que 186 ans ! »

-« Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous ne pouvez plus vous battre comme vous le faisiez dans le temps, hasarda Wayzz en se posant dans la paume de son porteur. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous, et surtout pour votre santé. Je vous en prie Maître, reconsidérez votre choix. »

Maître Fu soupira en entendant les paroles de Wayzz. Son petit compagnon avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande sagesse et même si lui-même n'était pas du genre à se jeter dans la bataille les yeux fermés, il devait bien reconnaître que son kwami avait raison. Il n'était plus capable de protéger les autres comme il le faisait dans le temps. Il ne pourrait pas assurer sa mission seul.

Le vieil homme se releva lentement et se dirigea vers le gramophone, Wayzz virevoltant autour de lui. Il activa une combinaison secrète sur la base l'objet et le gramophone s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une grande boite noire aux motifs asiatiques rouge.

-« Tu as raison Wayzz, reprit le Maître. Pour cette mission, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide. Le monde a besoin de nouveaux héros, et nous devons les trouver. »

Précautionneusement, Maître Fu se saisit des bijoux de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir. En tant que gardien, il savait très bien ce que représentaient ses bijoux et donc la tâche qui lui incombait à lui. Le vieux Maître hésita un instant et, croisant le regard encourageant de Wayzz, plaça les miraculous dans deux petites boites distinctes avant de refaire disparaître la grande boite sombre dans le gramophone. Maître Fu plaça ensuite les précieux écrins dans sa veste.

Il inspira un long coup. Même s'il était Grand Gardien, protecteur de tous les miraculous, depuis un certain temps maintenant, il n'avait jamais eu a distribué lui-même des pouvoirs. Pendant un petit instant, Maître Fu douta de lui un moment, se remémorant son passé ainsi que toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Et aussitôt, il se ravisa. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait choisir de nouveaux héros ? Ce n'était pas le moment de douter.

Avec un sourire confiant à Wayzz, il attrapa sa canne en tirant sur le rabat de sa veste, faisant comprendre à son kwami de l'accompagner lors de sa recherche. Son petit compagnon et sa grande sagesse lui seraient utiles, il le savait.

Sous une pression qu'il sentait peser lourd sur ses vieilles épaules, le Maître ferma la porte de son appartement et se mit en route.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine, en espérant donc vous revoir tous la semaine prochaine ! Sachez toutefois que je suis étudiante et il est parfois compliqué pour moi de maintenir un rythme régulier d'écriture, mais je ferai de mon mieux._

_Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé ! Je vous reviens bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Restez connectés !_


	2. Terrifik - Partie 2

Bridgette marchait dans la rue le cœur léger. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle avançait d'un pas rapide, heureuse de retrouver son école et tous ses camarades dont elle avait été séparée tout l'été. En arrivant près du lycée, la jeune fille commença à croiser quelques visages familiers et adressa même quelques sourires à des connaissances.

Gravissant les marches du parvis et passant la porte de l'établissement, elle se retrouva au milieu de la cour, entourée de nombreux élèves qu'elle connaissait.

Cherchant des yeux le panneau d'affichage qui lui indiquerait sa nouvelle classe, le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur un visage familier.

Un grand métis aux cheveux bruns était adossé à un mur et consultait son téléphone. Le sourire de Bridgette se fit plus large encore et elle se mit à courir en direction de son ami.

-« Jehan ! » hurla-t-elle en traversant la cour aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

En entendant son prénom, le jeune homme releva ses yeux couleur ambre et reconnu, sans difficulté, Bridgette qui courait comme une folle dans sa direction.

Par habitude, Jehan ouvrit ses bras et la jeune fille se précipita contre le torse de son ami, enserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-« Tu m'as manqué ! » cria-t-elle en rigolant.

-« Je vois ça ! » répondit Jehan en tapotant gentiment le sommet de la tête de Bridgette, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Tu as regardé les listes ? demanda la jeune fille en relevant son regard. On est ensemble cette année ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, réplique Jehan en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas regardé, je t'attendais. »

-« Aha ! Suspense suspense alors ! »

Le jeune homme ramassa son sac à dos tandis que Bridgette se faufilait entre les autres jeunes pour s'approcher du tableau.

Son regard bleu balaya la multitude de listes qui étaient affichées avant de repérer son nom après quelques secondes de recherche.

-« Hey ! Je suis là ! Et toi aussi ! » s'exclama Bridgette en regardant Jehan.

-« Je vais encore devoir te supporter cette année alors ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Va te plaindre à l'administration si ça ne te convient pas ! » répliqua son amie en tirant la langue.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire de bon cœur avant de se diriger vers leur nouvelle salle de classe. En entrant dans la pièce, Bridgette parcouru les visages déjà présents. Elle reconnut plusieurs camarades, le cœur enjoué. La jeune fille était vraiment heureuse de les retrouver.

Accompagnée de Jehan, elle s'avança vers le fond de la salle pour tous les saluer.

Bridgette partie d'abord à la rencontre de Johana et Roxane avec qui elle avait été en classe de nombreuses fois. Les deux jeunes filles étaient inséparables et traînaient toujours toutes les deux. Elles formaient un duo aussi insolite que soudé. Roxane, petite blonde extravertie et Johana, grande fille aux cheveux noirs de nature discrète et réservée.

-« Bridgette ! s'écria Roxane en voyant s'approcher son amie. Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir ! C'est vraiment génial que l'on soit dans la même classe, tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Oui, c'est vraiment bon de vous revoir toutes les deux. » répondit Bridgette en posant son regard sur Roxane puis Johana, qui se contenta d'un faible sourire.

-« Et nous ? T'es pas contente de nous revoir ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Les amies se retournèrent pour croiser l'air moqueur de Kilian et de Maxence, assis sur des chaises non loin d'elles.

Tout comme pour Roxane et Johana, personne n'aurait parié que le duo Kilian – Maxence nouerait une amitié aussi forte que la leur aujourd'hui. Un grand cancre sportif et un petit intello sorti vainqueur de tous les concours de maths du département, qui les aurait associés ? Pourtant, bien que cette paire soit très hétéroclite, elle était incroyablement fonctionnelle.

Kilian passait son temps à parler de ses muscles à ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter ainsi qu'à lancer des défis à tout va, tous aussi stupides qu'inutiles, juste pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Et Maxence, lui, le suivait partout et le conseillait avec des statistiques et des pourcentages calculés on ne sait comment. Il adorait passer son temps à la bibliothèque et lire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

-« Tiens ? s'étonna Jehan en se tournant vers Kilian. Tu as réussi à passer dans la classe supérieure, toi ? » demande-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-« C'est ça moque toi, répliqua Kilian en bombant le torse. Contre toute attente, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça en maths figure-toi. »

-« La pique de Jehan était justifiée Kilian, souffla Maxence en sortant de son sac son petit carnet dans lequel il mettait toutes ses notes, les statistiques jouaient contre toi. »

-« On s'en fiche des statistiques, à quoi ça sert d'avoir une tête quand on a des muscles ? rétorqua le jeune sportif en contractant ses biceps. Je suis plus fort que tout le monde ici et il n'y a rien, bande de gringalets, que vous puissiez faire contre ça ! »

-« Tu es vraiment sûr de ça, gringalet ? » tonna une voix dans son dos.

Le grand garçon qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui, c'était Sullivan.

Le jeune homme mesurait presque 2 mètres et était doté d'une carrure très impressionnante. Mais malgré cette apparence presque effrayante, Sullivan était un garçon extrêmement sensible et protecteur avec ses camarades. Il aimait jouer les gros durs mais il avait un véritable cœur d'artichaut. En général, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais on pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

-« Tiens… Sullivan, souffla Kilian en levant les yeux vers son camarade. Encore dans ma classe ? »

-« C'est plutôt TOI qui est encore dans ma classe ! Tu as besoin de protection ? » questionna le grand gaillard avec un sourire insolent.

Tout le monde se mit à rire tandis que Kilian croisait les bras en serrant les dents.

-« C'est ça, riez ! » s'énerva le jeune homme.

-« Je t'ai frustré petit ? » demanda Sullivan en passant son bras autour des épaules de son camarade.

-« Tss… Je crois que ça ne va pouvoir se régler qu'en duel ! Un petit défi, ça te tente ? »

-« Kilian ! »

Tous les camarades se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les hanches. Alizée était une amie de primaire de Kilian ainsi qu'une rivale régulière de celui-ci. C'était un petit brin de femme forte, très sportive qui aimait tenir tête à « son idiot préféré » comme elle le disait elle-même.

Elle pouvait être assez directe dans ses paroles mais elle restait une très bonne amie.

-« C'est pas croyable ! éclata-t-elle, visiblement excédée. Ça fait même pas 5 minutes que tu es en classe et tu es déjà en train de proposer un de tes défis débiles ! »

-« C'est lui qui m'a provoqué ! Je ne fais que défendre mon honneur ! »

-« Laisse tomber, riposta Alizée en haussant les épaules, quoi que tu proposes à Sullivan, tu vas te faire battre à plate couture. J'ai pas raison Maxence ? »

-« Selon toutes probabilités, je parierai sur Sullivan à ta place, oui. » répondit Maxence en griffonnant sur son carnet.

-« Je vote aussi pour lui ! » ajouta Jehan en levant sa main.

-« Pareil ! » répliqua Bridgette avec un grand sourire.

-« Quoi ?! cria Kilian en constatant tous les regards moqueurs posés sur lui. Vous êtes tous des traîtres ! Vous savez que je peux le battre très facilement ! Je suis le plus sportif ici et vous connaissez tous mes aptitudes ! »

Bridgette se désintéressa du conflit qui opposait Kilian au reste de la classe en voyant David passer la porte de la salle et se diriger vers le fond sans rien dire.

David était un garçon extrêmement créatif, il dessinait, peignait, mais ce qu'il préférait faire, c'était écrire des histoires. Il avait toujours dans son sac son grand carnet dans lequel il faisait ses croquis et marquait toutes ses inspirations pour de futurs contes.

Maxence avait eu le privilège de donner son avis sur ses textes mais David refusait toujours catégoriquement de partager ses histoires. Il était bien trop timide pour cela.

C'était un jeune homme angoissé, effacé, toujours craintif et soucieux de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui.

Il s'assit au bureau le plus au fond et baissa immédiatement les yeux vers le sol, n'osant pas croiser le regard de quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec un sourire indulgent, Bridgette se dirigea vers lui, accompagnée de Roxane qui avait aussi remarqué l'entrée pourtant furtive de son camarade.

-« Salut David. » souffla doucement Bridgette en posant ses mains sur le bureau de son ami.

-« Ah… B-Bonjour, les filles… » répondit David d'une petite voix après avoir sursauté légèrement.

-« Comment ça va ? » le sollicita Roxane après un petit regard à Bridgette.

-« Je… Euh… Ça va. Et vous ? L-Les… Les vacances se sont bien passées ? »

-« Oui ! assura Roxane avec un grand sourire. On a eu du soleil, c'était vraiment bien ! »

-« Et toi alors ? questionna Bridgette. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances ? Tu n'es jamais venu à nos sorties avec nous. »

-« Désolé… Je… J-J'ai été très occupé. J'avais une histoire à terminer et… Ensuite, je suis parti dans ma famille et je suis revenu sur Paris il n'y a qu'une semaine… »

-« Tu as fini ton texte ? C'est génial ! » s'exclama Bridgette.

-« Oh… Il faut encore que je le relise, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, enfin tu vois… »

-« Et on pourra le lire cette fois ?! » demanda Roxane en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de David.

-« Euh… Je… » bafouilla David en s'empourprant violemment de gêne.

-« Laisse-lui un peu d'air Roxane. » murmura une autre voix féminine derrière la jeune fille.

Bridgette, David et Roxane levèrent les yeux vers Myriam qui venait d'arriver.

Myriam était typiquement le genre de fille que tout le monde rêve d'avoir dans son groupe d'amis. Une camarade toujours à l'écoute, soucieuse du bien être des autres, une personne toujours souriante sur qui on peut compter à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Son seul défaut était que Myriam était très peureuse. Un rien pouvait la faire fuir en courant. La seule fois où Bridgette l'avait emmené voir un film d'horreur avec toutes les autres filles, la pauvre Myriam avait fini terrorisée sous les sièges de la salle, ses mains cachant alternativement ses yeux, ses oreilles, ses yeux, ses oreilles.

-« Oh Myriam ! s'exclama Bridgette en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

-« Moi aussi, je suis vraiment heureuse de tous vous retrouver. » acquiesça-t-elle en répondant au sourire de son amie.

Alors que la discussion se poursuivait joyeusement, Jehan vint les rejoindre en soupirant.

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » questionna Bridgette avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répliqua son ami en haussant les épaules. Tu sais comment ça finit toujours par tourner avec Kilian et Alizée, des défis, encore des défis. Ils recrutent des arbitres, ça vous tente ? »

-« Non merci. » soupira Myriam.

-« Je passe ! » répondit Roxane tandis que David se contentait d'un hochement négatif de tête.

Jehan sourit et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle. Une jeune fille au teint bronzé qu'il ne connaissait pas venait de s'asseoir au second rang de table. Elle avait des cheveux brun ondulés coupés au carré qui se dégradaient en une jolie teinte orangée.

-« Hey Bridgette, sollicita à voix basse le jeune homme. Regarde. »

Bridgette suivi le mouvement de tête de son ami et remarqua à son tour la nouvelle arrivante. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent aussitôt. La jeune fille aimait le contact et rencontrer de nouvelle personne. Elle adorait aller vers les gens et discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Depuis toujours, elle aimait ça.

L'inconnue se retourna vers le fond de la salle, ses yeux se posant sur le groupe qui s'était formé autour de Kilian et Alizée. Un grand sourire fendait son visage. Elle était visiblement très amusée de ce qu'elle voyait.

Sans rien dire, Bridgette s'avança vers elle quand les yeux de la nouvelle croisèrent les siens. Elle était aux anges.

-« Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois au niveau de l'inconnue. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es nouvelle non ? »

-« Je vois que j'ai fait impression. » répondit gentiment la jeune fille en posant ses yeux sur son interlocutrice puis sur Jehan qui avait emboîté le pas à Bridgette.

-« Je m'appelle Bridgette, et lui c'est Jehan. » dit la jeune fille avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

-« Moi c'est Andréa, confia-t-elle avec un éclat de rire en voyant le regard de Bridgette. J'ai emménagé dans le quartier cet été. »

-« Bienvenue alors. » souffla simplement Bridgette en tendant sa main.

Andréa se pressa de la saisir pour conclure cette poignée de main avec un grand sourire.

Bridgette présenta succinctement les autres membres de la classe à sa nouvelle camarade qui l'accueillirent à leur tour avec de grands sourires.

La jeune fille était ravie de ce début de journée. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que cette année scolaire allait être fantastique.

* * *

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le lycée, Félix s'empressa de sortir sans dire un mot à son chauffeur.

Une fois la portière claquée et la berline repartie, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un parvis de lycée, entouré de dizaines et de dizaines de jeunes gens de son âge qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et malgré lui, Félix se sentait nerveux.

Pourtant, il avait attendu ce jour avec plus ou moins d'impatience, trop pressé d'enfin quitter cette prison qui avait toujours été la sienne. Bien qu'en l'occurrence, sa définition de la « liberté de mouvement à l'extérieur de la maison » n'était pas la même que celle de son père.

Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Félix se retrouvait livré à lui-même, loin de là. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, à l'extérieur de chez lui. Et en dépit de toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait, le jeune homme ne pouvait réprimer cette boule d'anxiété qui grandissait dans sa poitrine de minutes en minutes.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Félix avança vers le bâtiment central pour chercher son nom sur les listes de classe. Il dû esquiver d'autres élèves et même jouer des épaules pour se frayer un chemin à travers cette marée humaine.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme se serait contenté de rester à l'écart ou même de fuir en courant devant cette cohue. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Et si supporter d'autres êtres humains était le prix de cette liberté qu'il souhaitait depuis si longtemps, alors il endurerait ce supplice sans sourciller.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, ses yeux gris balayant toutes les listes remplies de noms qui lui étaient inconnus, Félix trouva enfin le sien ainsi que le numéro de la salle où il devait se rendre. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans la foule et pressa le pas pour se retrouver enfin dans un couloir un peu plus calme.

Il soupira de soulagement et continua sa progression dans les étroits corridors du bâtiment.

Félix slaloma entre tous les élèves en regardant les numéros des salles et après quelques minutes d'errance, il trouva enfin la bonne porte. À ce moment, le jeune homme hésita à saisir la poignée. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, surtout pas. Il regarda discrètement à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte. Tous ses autres « camarades » étaient regroupés et discutaient sans discontinuer. Avec un peu de chance, s'il arrivait à atteindre le premier rang sans croiser un seul regard, il arriverait peut-être à passer inaperçu.

Il remarqua que la double table la plus proche de lui au premier rang était vide. Les autres étaient au fond de la salle. Parfait.

Félix saisit la poignée et la tourna discrètement. Il ouvrit le moins possible la porte, juste suffisamment pour laisser passer son corps fin. Il ne regarda pas les autres.

Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient remarqué ? Peu importe. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était à ne pas avoir à parler de lui ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une fois la porte passée et refermée, il s'assit furtivement et ferma les yeux en baissant la tête.

Il croisa ses mains sur le bureau et serra les dents.

Il attendit plusieurs secondes. Rien. Personne n'était venu le voir.

Ouf.

Félix s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux pour inspecter la pièce sans bouger. C'était une salle de classe, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Un bureau central, un tableau noir à craie, des rangées de tables, quelques fenêtres, des murs blanc, d'autres élèves.

Une triste et banale salle de classe.

Félix haussa discrètement les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'autre d'un lieu de travail de toute façon ?

Le brouhaha ambiant tranchait incroyablement avec le calme habituel de son espace de vie. Lui qui passait sa vie muré dans un silence presque religieux, c'était tout un nouveau monde sonore qui s'ouvrait au jeune homme.

Les mots échangés, les éclats de rire, tout était nouveau et étrangement grisant.

Des pas résonnant plus fort dans le couloir juste à côté tirèrent Félix de ses pensées. Des pas de femme sans aucun doute au vu du bruit qu'ils produisaient.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde, Félix y compris.

-« Tout va bien, je suis là les enfants, déclara la jeune fille blonde aux jeunes gens. Je sais que vous êtes tous très heureux de me revoir mais s'il vous plait, faites vite avec les retrouvailles, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire de mon temps. » acheva-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à Félix.

Celui-ci tressaillit.

Etant très terre à terre, Félix ne croyait pas à la chance ou la malchance, au destin ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait avoir un lien avec le hasard.

Mais pourtant, à cet instant précis, le jeune homme senti s'abattre sur lui une malchance inconsidérée.

La vie était cruelle, il le savait. Mais à ce moment précis, elle jouait un coup particulièrement rude.

-« Camille… » soupira-t-il enfin, une fois la surprise passée.

-« Surprise mon chou ! ricana-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le bureau du jeune homme pour se pencher vers lui. Laisse-moi deviner, tu es ravi de me voir pas vrai ? »

-« … Extatique. » répondit-il en la dévisageant d'un regard glacial.

Camille était la fille du maire de Paris, André Bourgeois. C'était une jeune fille au longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu comme un ciel d'été. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge mais pourtant, la retrouver ici ne lui faisait pas plaisir, loin de là.

S'il était coutume de dire que les roses ont des épines, cet adage n'avait jamais été aussi confirmé qu'avec cette fille.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, Félix n'avait rencontré une personne aussi méprisable qu'elle et le temps n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Vantarde, antipathique, hypocrite, malveillante, hargneuse, égocentrique, narcissique, menteuse, tricheuse, tout ce qu'on pouvait reprocher à quelqu'un était regroupé dans la même personne qui se tenait face à lui.

Le jeune homme était convaincu qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que Camille en ce monde. Et bien qu'il ait toujours fait dans la retenue, Félix avait toujours beaucoup de mal à contenir ses nerfs quand elle se trouvait dans les parages.

S'il avait jusque-là réprimé son envie de cracher au visage de cette peste tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle, c'était par simple respect pour le travail de son père. Le maire et lui était amené à se croiser souvent à cause de sa réputation de son travail et leur bonne entente était primordiale dans les affaires de Gabriel.

Alors si le maire venait à apprendre que le fils de l'homme avec qui il travaille avait passé sa colère sur sa fille adorée, les conséquences seraient néfastes pour Gabriel comme pour Félix.

Alors le jeune homme taisait ses mots et supportait les visites quotidiennes de Camille chez lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience et s'amusait souvent à pousser Félix à bout.

Mais croiser Camille dans cette classe était sans doute l'une des pires choses qui pouvait lui arriver. Jamais le jeune homme aurait pensé devoir supporter cette teigne en dehors de chez lui, et surtout pas au lycée et dans sa classe.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » siffla Félix entre ses dents, même s'il redoutait la réponse de la jeune fille.

-« N'est-ce pas évident mon petit Félixou ? Je suis venue veiller sur toi ! Dès que j'ai appris que ton père avait enfin donné son accord pour que tu puisses venir suivre les cours ici, tu te doutes bien que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour être le plus près de toi. »

-« … Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point je te trouve machiavélique. »

-« Tu sais, je ne fais ça que pour toi ! Tu ne connais rien de l'extérieur. Le monde est tellement cruel, tu as besoin de protection. Et je sais que ton père est d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire vipérin.

-« Crois-moi Camille, grâce à toi, je sais à quoi peuvent ressembler la cruauté et les bassesses les plus infâmes de ce monde. » répliqua aussitôt Félix en se levant, les poings serrés contre le bureau.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille qui soutint le regard de Félix tout en se redressant.

Du coin de l'œil, Félix remarqua qu'une jeune fille rousse se tenait derrière Camille. Elle n'était pas bien grande et ses yeux écarquillés montraient clairement qu'elle ne cautionnait pas ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

-« Et ça, qui est-ce ? » demanda Félix, ce qui fit sursauter la frêle inconnue.

-« Ça c'est personne, ne fait pas attention. Elle essaye de se faire remarquer. » répondit simplement Camille sans même se retourner vers la concernée.

-« J-Je m'appelle Sarah… » chuchota la jeune fille en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-« Peu importe ce qu'elle t'a donné pour que tu restes avec elle, je te conseille de fuir cette fille comme la peste. » souffla Félix à l'intention de Sarah en désignant Camille du menton.

-« Oh non, je… Elle- » bafouilla la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

-« La ferme Sarah, coupa sèchement Camille. Elle n'est rien sans moi Félix. Et je te rappelle que tu es ici aussi grâce à moi. C'est moi qui ai convaincu ton père de te laisser aller en cours dans cet établissement alors je te conseille de te montrer un peu plus aimable avec moi, compris ? »

Félix serra les dents en entendant ces mots. Elle n'avait pas complètement tort.

Il avait vu Camille insister plusieurs fois auprès de son père à ce sujet. Le jeune homme avait été étonné de cette initiative, alors que lui-même n'avait pratiquement jamais réussi à avoir cette conversation dans un cadre calme.

Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, le jeune homme avait rapidement compris qu'elle essayerait sans aucun doute de tirer profit de la situation. Et comme escompté, elle n'avait pas manqué de le faire.

Malgré lui, Félix se retrouvait prisonnier et il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir et d'à nouveau taire ses mots.

Comme toujours.

Après un petit moment de silence, Félix hocha discrètement la tête, signe qu'il avait bien compris le prix du jeu auquel ils joueraient à partir de maintenant.

Un jeu bien plus vicieux que celui auquel ils jouaient depuis de nombreuses années déjà.

Satisfaite, Camille tapota avec une fausse gentillesse la joue de Félix et se dirigea vers l'autre double table du premier rang, Sarah sur ses talons.

Le jeune homme la regarda faire et se rassit en silence, son visage entre ses mains.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir d'exaspération. Il hésita même un instant à prendre son sac pour s'enfuir en courant mais se ravisa immédiatement. Il savait que le moindre pas de travers pouvait lui coûter cher.

Alors il resta là, les dents serrées, ravalant sa rage et son désespoir dans le plus muet des silences.

Il ne souhaitait qu'un peu de liberté, un endroit où personne ne pouvait le rattraper ni lui ordonner quoi dire ou quoi faire, comment se conduire. Un endroit où personne ne le connaissait et où il pouvait aspirer à un peu plus de paix que chez lui, où il étouffait en permanence. Mais à nouveau, la vie se montrait particulièrement cruelle avec Félix.

Le jeune homme était désespéré de ce début de journée. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette année scolaire allait être un véritable enfer.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !_

_Merci d'avoir lu!_


	3. Terrifik - Partie 3

L'entrée de Camille n'avait échappé à personne et tout le monde s'exaspérait de la retrouver.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs longues années et que cette peste avait fait asseoir son autorité dans tout l'établissement et qu'elle se retrouvait, de ce fait, intouchable.

Camille faisait partie des rares personnes que Bridgette n'appréciait pas du tout. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement la pire de toute.

Elle l'évitait le plus possible mais n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête quand il le fallait.

Et le petit manège de Camille envers le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver ne lui avait pas échappé non plus.

Bridgette savait que Camille était puissante. Très puissante même. Elle pouvait facilement faire chanter n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Elle en avait déjà la triste preuve avec Sarah que Camille avait littéralement asservi depuis presque un an maintenant.

Elle avait sans doute dû trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur la pauvre fille et s'en servait contre elle. Bridgette avait du mal à accepter cette situation mais la seule fois où elle avait essayé de s'élever contre la fille du maire, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée dans de gros ennuis et avait esquivé le renvoi du lycée de peu.

Mais malgré cela, Bridgette ne pouvait tolérer que quelqu'un d'autre se laisse prendre dans la toile de Camille.

D'un pas résolu, elle s'avança vers ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au-delà du plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau, la jeune fille savait que c'était son devoir de mettre en garde quiconque s'approchait trop près de Camille.

Elle passa devant celle-ci sans même la regarder et s'arrêta juste devant l'inconnu.

-« Bonjour… » se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

Félix leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Une seconde de répit n'était donc pas permise ici ?

Il serra les poings. Décidément, cette matinée était une catastrophe de long en large.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de dévisager cette jeune fille avec dédain.

Bridgette fut troublée par la couleur des yeux de l'inconnu mais surtout par cet air de colère qui flottait dans ses prunelles grises.

Elle redouta un instant son geste. Peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela après tout ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires…

À cet instant, Bridgette ne put réprimer un sentiment de culpabilité. Qui était-elle pour se mêler de la vie de ce garçon ? Peut-être qu'il était ami avec Camille ? Peut-être était-il pire que cette fille ?

Mais maintenant qu'elle était venue dire bonjour, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, sous peine de passer pour une idiote.

-« Je… bafouilla-t-elle tandis que le regard du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Je m'appelle Bridgette. » finit-elle par articuler en essayant de prendre un ton confiant.

-« Tant mieux. » répliqua-t-il aussitôt en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Bridgette fut frappé par l'irritation dans la voix de ce jeune homme. Il n'avait même pas voulu se présenter.

La jeune fille se sentie mal pendant un instant. Pour une première impression, ce n'était pas une réussite. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour encore une fois. Elle voulait tenter d'ouvrir le dialogue avec lui, mais s'il ne voulait pas discuter, que pouvait-elle faire ?

-« Je vois que tu connais Camille… » hésita-t-elle en croisant ses doigts entre eux.

-« Non, sérieusement, est-ce que nous sommes vraiment obligé de discuter là ? s'emporta le jeune homme. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

-« Non mais je… »

À sa gauche, Bridgette vit se lever Camille avec un regard noir. Ça y est. Les problèmes arrivaient.

Le garçon détourna les yeux à l'opposé de « son amie d'enfance » en soupirant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bridgette.

Ces deux-là n'étaient pas amis, cela venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Pourquoi aurait-il réagi comme cela sinon ? L'exaspération dans les yeux de ce jeune homme était la même que la sienne quand la peste s'approchait d'elle. Bridgette prépara dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Camille si la conversation venait à tourner dangereusement, ce qui allait très certainement arriver.

La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle.

Mais tandis que la vipère ouvrait sa bouche, Jehan s'interposa entre elle et Bridgette, l'empêchant de continuer sa dangereuse progression vers son amie.

Le jeune homme avait compris en un coup d'œil ce qui risquait d'arriver et avait décidé de d'intervenir pour protéger Bridgette.

Ça et parce qu'il avait très envie d'embêter cette peste de Camille. Lui, comme tous les autres membres de la classe, la détestait.

Mais Jehan trouvait très amusant de faire tourner la jeune fille en bourrique avec quelques blagues ou de faux compliments.

-« Camille ! s'exclama-t-il avec une joie volontairement exagérée. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Tu as l'air en forme dis-moi ! »

-« Écarte-toi, imbécile ! enragea-t-elle en essayant de forcer le passage. J'ai deux mots à dire à Bridgette. »

-« Mais ce que tu dis à Bridgette, tu peux bien le dire à moi aussi, insista-t-il avec un sourire insolent. Viens donc partager avec nous le plaisir que tu as de nous retrouver, dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Ton entrée fracassante a fait sensation, tu sais ? » poursuivit Jehan en l'entrainant vers le fond de la salle.

-« Lâche-moi abruti ! cria Camille en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de Jehan. Tu auras de gros ennuis si tu ne me lâche pas immédiatement ! »

-« Je trouve que tu as un comportement trop agressif ma petite Camille. Viens donc nous dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ah… Mais… Suis-je bête ! Il faudrait que tu le retrouves avant, ce qui risque de prendre du temps ! » continua-t-il en passant derrière Camille et en continuant de la conduire vers le fond de la classe.

-« Jehan ! »

Avec un clin d'œil complice à Bridgette, le jeune homme emmena Camille vers les autres, laissant la possibilité à son amie de finir sa discussion.

Bridgette était très amusée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Les facéties de Jehan l'avaient toujours fait beaucoup rire mais elles étaient d'autant plus drôles avec Camille.

Félix, quant à lui, regarda la scène avec un air perplexe. Qui étaient-ils tous pour agir aussi facilement entre eux ?

Ce garçon venait d'agir avec Camille comme il n'aurait jamais osé le faire après autant d'année à la côtoyer. Il était confus mais à la fois assez amusé d'avoir vu Camille se faire gentiment malmener ainsi. Il se refusa par contre à esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de satisfaction.

-« Mais je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de me dire ton nom. » reprit soudain Bridgette, arrachant Félix à ses pensées.

Croisant son regard avec le sien, le jeune homme la dévisagea longuement. Il détailla chaque centimètre de son visage, les sourcils froncés. Félix craignait qu'une menace surgisse de nulle part et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Mais cette jeune fille ne semblait pas hostile. Des yeux pétillants, le sourire facile, à première vue appréciée par les autres élèves, mais un comportement curieux à la limite du supportable pour Félix.

Un score penchant plus dans le positif que dans le négatif au final.

Le jeune homme soupira. De toute façon, il savait parfaitement bien que se présenter allait être une étape nécessaire dans son cursus scolaire. Alors qu'il le fasse maintenant ou plus tard, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

-« Félix. » lâcha-t-il froidement en détournant les yeux.

Il plaça sa main sous son menton, son regard toujours fixé loin de Bridgette.

La jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire que Félix put voir du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas une discussion avec lui mais connaître son prénom était au moins un début.

Elle le fixa encore quelques instants et inspira doucement.

-« Alors bienvenue Félix. » murmura-t-elle simplement en rejoignant Andréa au rang suivant, juste derrière lui, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Félix leva les yeux au ciel. « Bienvenue ».

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer clairement, ce mot sonnait incroyablement faux à ses oreilles. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait rien dire.

Tout ce qu'il voulait ici, c'était la tranquillité et une certaine liberté de mouvement. Malheureusement, il savait que ces deux aspirations allaient devoir être revues à la baisse.

Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. S'il se contentait de disparaître aux yeux des autres, d'éviter soigneusement toute discussion superflue, alors cela ne devrait pas être une tâche trop difficile.

Après tout, être furtif et muet c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

* * *

Bridgette inspira silencieusement en s'asseyant à côté d'Andréa.

Cette présentation n'avait pas été une de ses plus grandes réussites, mais au moins c'était fait.

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers sa voisine. Elle était tournée vers le fond de la classe, un grand sourire hilare sur son visage.

Bridgette sourit à son tour en regardant Camille essayer encore et toujours d'échapper à Jehan. Lorsque le garçon vit que son amie était retournée à sa place, il poussa un faux soupir.

-« Bon… Très bien Camille. Tu peux y aller, fit-il en mimant une petite révérence. Mais surtout, n'hésite pas à revenir nous voir ! »

-« Imbécile… » pesta-t-elle en réajustant sa veste sur ses épaules.

Elle retourna au premier rang, ignorant superbement Bridgette qui lui adressait un regard moqueur.

-« Merci Jehan. » souffla Bridgette alors que le jeune homme revenait vers elle et Andréa.

-« Je t'en prie, tu sais à quel point J'ADORE PASSER DU TEMPS AVEC MA CAMILLE PRÉFÉRÉE ! » répondit le garçon en haussant volontairement la voix pour que Camille puisse l'entendre.

-« La ferme Jehan ! » hurla Camille, rouge de colère.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la mine exaspérée de la jeune Bourgeois.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mademoiselle Bustier pour entrer et prendre place au bureau du professeur.

-« Eh bien, je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici. Jehan ? Vous êtes déjà en train de faire le pitre ? »

-« Moi ? répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton faussement outré avec une main sur sa poitrine pour accentuer son jeu. Jamais, Mademoiselle ! J'exprimais simplement ma joie de retrouver mes camarades ! Si vous saviez à quel point ils m'ont manqué ! » acheva-t-il avec un regard moqueur vers Camille.

La jeune fille se contenta de détourner le regard en maugréant quelques mots qu'elle garda pour elle.

-« Oh vraiment ? souffla Mlle Bustier avec un sourire. Eh bien, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas vous installer au premier rang cette année, vous seriez encore plus proche, non ? Et moi je pourrai vous avoir à l'œil. »

-« Mais avec une joie non dissimulée Mademoiselle ! » répondit Jehan sans attendre en attrapant son sac posé au sol et en s'asseyant à côté de Félix alors que Camille lui jetait un regard noir.

Même s'il ne disait rien, Félix était impressionné par la répartie de son nouveau voisin.

Il jouait avec les gens, amusait la galerie, et cela lui allait étrangement bien.

Alors que les autres prenaient place à la demande du professeur, le grand métis se tourna vers lui avec un air complice.

-« Jehan. » dit-il simplement en tendant sa main, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Félix se crispa puis soupira. Pour une raison inconnue, tout le monde semblait vouloir venir vers lui, à son plus grand dam d'ailleurs.

Mais ce jeune garçon avait empêché une dispute entre Camille et Bridgette qui semblait pourtant inévitable. Et il l'avait fait avec une facilité déconcertante.

Sans son intervention, Camille aurait sûrement dit des choses qui l'auraient mis dans un tel embarras que la meilleure solution pour lui aurait été purement et simplement de disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Donc dans un sens, il lui était redevable. Se présenter était normal. Et ce n'était pas compliqué.

-« Félix. » répondit tout aussi sobrement le jeune homme en serrant la main de Jehan.

La poignée de main conclue, Jehan se contenta de croiser les bras sur le bureau, satisfait.

Ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué.

Une fois tout le monde à sa place, Mlle Bustier prit la parole et la journée put enfin commencer pleinement

* * *

Quand la matinée s'acheva, Félix rassembla ses affaires et se dépêcha de disparaître. Surtout que personne ne lui pose de questions, surtout qu'il n'ait pas à parler, surtout qu'il n'ait pas à se retrouver seul à seul avec Camille, surtout pas.

Le jeune homme sortit en premier de la salle et emprunta le chemin inverse qu'il avait prit en arrivant. Très vite, il se retrouva dehors.

Ouf. Il regarda derrière lui. D'autres personnes commençaient à affluer autour de lui et il préféra s'éloigner encore plus.

Mais où aller ? Après tout, il ne connaissait rien par ici.

-« Félix ! »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard horrifié par-dessus son épaule. Oh non.

-« Félix ! réitéra Camille. Il faut qu'on parle ! »

-« Et moi il faut que je m'en aille. » feinta Félix en commençant à hâter le pas.

Mais Camille était bornée. Elle accéléra à son tour sa marche, dépassa le jeune homme et se planta devant lui.

-« Ne t'approche pas d'eux, tu m'entends ? » martela Camille sans préambule.

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Bridgette et Jehan. Même leur nouvelle amie, là, Andréa. Ne t'approche pas d'eux. »

-« Pourquoi ? Ils ont brisé ton égo, c'est pour ça que tu leur en veux ? »

-« Ils ne sont pas comme nous Félix. »

-« Ils ne sont pas comme TOI, Camille. »

Le jeune homme força le passage mais Camille le retint un instant par le bras.

-« Tu sais à quel point je peux te mener la vie dure. Fais ce que je te dis. Ne t'approche pas d'eux, et surtout pas de Bridgette. »

Sans réagir à cette menace directe, Félix se dégagea et continua son chemin sans se retourner.

Qu'est-ce que Camille redoutait tant ? Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

Qu'importe. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de tisser des liens avec qui que ce soit.

En sortant, Bridgette eut le temps de voir Camille attraper Félix par le bras.

Il avait l'air particulièrement contrarié et il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

-« Il faut qu'on l'aide. » insista Bridgette à l'intention de Jehan et Andréa qui la suivaient de près.

-« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est objectivement une bonne idée ? » railla Andréa en posant à son tour son regard sur Félix qui s'éloignait.

-« Non, répondit franchement son amie en haussant les épaules. Mais on ne peut pas la laisser faire »

-« Peut-être que ça ne le dérange pas. » hésita Jehan en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

-« Sérieusement ? répliqua Bridgette en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Tu as vu sa tête ? Tu crois vraiment que ça lui fait plaisir d'être avec Camille ? »

-« On fait tous cette tête avec Camille ! » dit Jehan avec un petit rire.

-« Pas faux. »

-« Alors ? demanda Andréa. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va le voir ? »

Bridgette regarda Félix disparaître derrière un bâtiment, puis posa ses yeux sur Camille. Elles échangèrent un regard noir, orageux.

Les yeux de Camille renvoyaient un éclat de colère incroyable.

Mais la jeune blonde ne tenta rien, sûrement réticente à l'idée de se retrouver face à Jehan.

-« On va le voir. » affirma Bridgette après un petit silence.

* * *

Quand il se retrouva enfin seul dans la rue, Félix inspira.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, c'était le premier moment qu'il avait pour lui et rien que pour lui.

Pas de Camille, pas d'autres élèves.

Il erra encore quelques minutes quand son regard fut attiré par un parc qui bordait presque le lycée. Parfait.

Il passa le portique et regarda autour de lui. C'était un endroit calme. Quelques passants mais l'ambiance était tout de même paisible. Il leva la tête. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, sans nuage. Pas de risque de pluie. Parfait.

Félix s'assit sur un banc isolé, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il s'autorisa à fermer un instant les yeux.

Rien ne c'était passé comme prévu.

Non seulement il n'avait pas sa liberté escomptée, mais en plus il devait supporter Camille. Félix soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il pesa le pour et le contre de la situation.

Il était dehors, c'est vrai.

Mais à quel prix ?

Félix sentit soudain une vibration dans sa poche. Il décida d'ignorer le message.

Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Il balança sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

Ne pas s'énerver.

Il attrapa son sac pour en sortir le livre qu'il avait choisi le matin en partant.

Il l'ouvrir au passage que son marque-page avait gardé et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Mais après 2 minutes de répit à peine, une deuxième puis une troisième vibration agitèrent le téléphone dans sa poche.

Félix serra les dents.

Ne. Pas. S'énerver.

Le jeune homme posa délicatement son livre à côté de lui et regarda son téléphone. Trois messages de Camille. Une furieuse envie de jeter l'appareil à travers le parc traversa la tête et le bras du jeune homme, mais il se résigna.

\- (Camille Bourgeois) : Tu ne peux pas fuir tu sais ?

\- (Camille Bourgeois) : Où es-tu ?

\- (Camille Bourgeois) : Félix, est-ce que tu m'ignores ?

Félix laissa échapper un long soupir.

Il se sentait piégé, bien plus prisonnier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été chez lui. Là-bas, au moins, même s'il ne pouvait pas sortir, on le laissait en paix.

Pas de menace, pas de message à longueur de journée, pas de discussion déplaisante.

Une pensée s'immisça alors dans l'esprit de Félix. Serait-ce possible que son père ait demandé à Camille de faire tout cela ? Pour le dégoûter du monde extérieur ?

Après tout… Pourquoi pas ?

Il savait que son père n'appréciait pas non plus la présence de la jeune Bourgeois mais il avait tellement d'influence que cela lui était très facilement possible.

Camille ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres ou même des conseils mais là, elle aurait eu aussi un intérêt à faire cela.

Alors que le jeune homme pensait de plus en plus à lui demander s'il avait vu juste, il entendit des pas venir du sentier sur sa gauche.

Félix, par réflexe, leva les yeux. Et les écarquilla presque aussitôt.


	4. Terrifik - Partie 4

À quelques mètres devant lui se tenaient Bridgette, Jehan et Andréa, à qui il n'avait encore jamais parlé mais dont il avait entendu plusieurs fois le nom au cours de la matinée.

Furieux, il se leva en un bond tandis que le trio continuait de progresser vers lui.

-« Félix ! » appela Bridgette avec un grand sourire et un signe de main.

Le jeune homme, animé d'une colère noire, attrapa en un seul geste rapide son sac et son livre et dirigea ses pas dans la direction opposée, sans dire un seul mot.

Étonnée, Bridgette marqua un temps d'arrêt en le regardant faire.

Sans s'arrêter ni se retourner, Félix glissa son livre dans sa sacoche et la remonta sur son épaule en accélérant le pas.

-« Félix ! Attends ! » entendit-il crier derrière lui.

Vite. Pus vite. Ne pas se faire rattraper, ne rien dire, ne rien voir, ne rien entendre et marcher toujours plus vite.

Le jeune homme courrait presque maintenant et les foulées rapides du groupe derrière lui ne s'estompaient toujours pas. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans la rue et prit une direction au hasard, ne sachant où aller pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Mais, au bout du trottoir, Félix fut contraint de s'arrêter et d'attendre pour traverser la rue. Il s'arrêta au milieu des autres passants en serrant les poings. Ne pas s'énerver. Prendre une profonde inspiration. Ne pas s'énerver. Être une personne décente.

Ne. Pas. –

-« Félix ! » cria de nouveau Bridgette.

Ses ongles enfoncés dans la paume de son poing serré et son regard plus orageux que jamais, il se retourna vivement.

La jeune fille accourait seule. Elle avait dû semer les deux autres. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, essoufflée.

-« Je… haleta-t-elle. Je voulais te… te proposer de déjeuner avec nous… »

-« Non merci. » répondit sèchement Félix en tournant le dos à Bridgette.

-« Mais… Tu comptes manger seul ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

Bridgette baissa la tête.

-« Tu vas déjeuner avec Camille, c'est ça ? » hésita-t-elle en croisant ses doigts entre eux.

Cette fois c'était trop. Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve depuis le début de la journée, Félix sentit une vague de colère déferler en lui. Une vague tellement puissante qu'il savait qu'elle arracherait tout sur son passage.

-« J'en ai assez ! enragea le jeune homme en haussant le ton. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'est compris ?! Je ne veux pas déjeuner avec Camille, je ne veux pas non plus déjeuner avec vous, je veux être SEUL ! C'est vraiment trop compliqué à comprendre pour vous ?! »

Félix avait dit cela en fixant Bridgette dans les yeux. Un silence s'en suivit puis le jeune homme reprit son chemin alors que le feu piéton venait enfin de passer au vert.

Bridgette resta un moment interdite et regarda sans rien dire Félix continuer sa route.

Jehan, qui venait d'arriver derrière elle, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-« Allez, ça ne fait rien Bridgette. Il est sûrement à cran, poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules, laisse-le dans son coin pour l'instant. »

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour rebrousser chemin, elle remarqua un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant portant une chemise hawaïenne rouge en train de traverser. Il tirait un cadi de course qui semblait plein ainsi qu'un énorme sac sur l'épaule. L'homme peinait à progresser sur le passage clouté.

-« Attendez. » souffla Bridgette.

La jeune fille passa entre ses amis et s'engagea à son tour sur le passage piéton pour porter assistance au vieil homme.

-« Je peux vous aider monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle poliment une fois arrivé à son niveau.

-« Oh, si ça nous vous dérange pas. »

-« Pas du tout, laissez-moi faire. »

Le vieil homme remercia Bridgette qui s'empara du sac et tira le cadi jusque de l'autre côté de la route. Etrangement, cela semblait bien plus lourd de loin qu'en vérité mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas.

Une fois sur le trottoir d'en face, Bridgette rendit ses biens au vieil homme.

-« Merci jeune fille. Dire que j'ai encore un autre sac ! » dit-il en pointant l'autre côté de la rue.

Au pied du feu tricolore reposait un deuxième sac du même volume que le premier.

-« Dites donc ! Vous êtes chargé ! ria la jeune fille. Je vais vous le chercher. »

Sans faire attention au feu qui venait de repasser vert pour les véhicules, Bridgette s'élança sur la voie.

-« Bridgette ! » hurla soudain Jehan en regardant son amie d'un air effaré.

Elle s'arrêta sans comprendre avant qu'un klaxon ne la fasse sursauter.

À cet instant précis, le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti. Devant elle, à quelques mètres, arrivait une grande berline noire. Et elle allait bien trop vite pour être évitée.

Bridgette était tétanisée, incapable de bouger, de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était au milieu de la route et une voiture arrivait à une vitesse folle sur elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle allait se faire renverser, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. C'était aussi simple que ça. Dans sa vision périphérique, elle vit Jehan se précipiter vers elle mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était trop loin, bien trop loin d'elle.

Mais alors que la voiture n'était plus qu'à moins d'un mètre d'elle, Bridgette se sentit entraîner en avant, tirée par le bras, par une main qui s'était refermée autour de son poignet. Déséquilibrée, la jeune fille se sentit tomber en avant. La chute la fit progresser suffisamment sur le passage clouté pour la mettre hors du sillage de la voiture et alors que le véhicule passait à quelques centimètres de ses jambes, Bridgette chuta lourdement sur le sol, mains en avant. Juste à côté d'elle se trouvait la personne qui l'avait bousculé.

Quand elle releva les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec Félix, qui avait trébuché vers l'arrière en attrapant le bras de Bridgette, car c'était bien lui qui venait de la sauver.

Inquiet de savoir si sa poursuivante le suivait toujours, le jeune homme l'avait vu traversé avec le vieil homme puis revenir sur ses pas presque aussitôt.

Sauf qu'il avait remarqué le feu piéton au rouge et la voiture qui arrivait à vive allure.

Il l'avait vu s'immobiliser au milieu de la chaussée, sûrement en état de choc.

Sans réfléchir, ni vraiment savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme avait laissé tomber son sac et s'était élancé à son tour, comprenant en une fraction de secondes ce qui risquait d'arriver à Bridgette si personne ne réagissait. Sans regarder le véhicule qui progressait vite vers eux, Félix était passé derrière la jeune fille et avait attrapé son bras, profitant de la vitesse de sa course pour la tirer vigoureusement en avant.

Sous le regard médusé des autres autour de lui, Félix se releva, épousseta sa chemise sans croiser les yeux de Bridgette qui le suivaient machinalement.

La jeune fille avait la bouche ouverte, totalement ahurie de ce qui venait de se passer.

Et sans dire un mot, Félix attrapa le dernier sac de course du vieux monsieur, vérifia que la voie était libre et retraversa dans l'autre sens dans le plus grand des silences. Il déposa le sac de course aux pieds de son propriétaire, ramassa sa sacoche et reprit son chemin sous le regard stupéfait de tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Bridgette qui se relevait à peine, soutenue par Jehan.

-« Est-ce que ça va Bridgette ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète.

-« Oui oui… » répondit-elle d'un air distrait.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Félix qui s'éloignait pour de bon cette fois. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. La jeune fille se trouva idiote. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, pas un mot de remerciement. Elle n'avait pas pu esquisser ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe tant elle avait été choquée de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Bridgette secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle croisa les regards soucieux de Jehan et Andréa qui la dévisageaient.

-« Tout va bien, je vous assure, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. Il faut que j'aille voir le- » commença Bridgette en se tournant vers le trottoir d'en face.

Mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. L'homme aux courses avait disparu, ainsi que ses sacs.

Elle scruta la rue avec beaucoup d'attention, pensant l'apercevoir, mais rien. Il s'était évanoui dans la nature. Les passants avaient repris leur chemin, il s'était noyé dans la foule.

Bridgette haussa les épaules. Peut-être était-il pressé ? Peu importe.

-« Bon allez, ça suffit, tonna Jehan d'une voix autoritaire. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et j'aimerais bien aller déjeuner moi ! »

Sans que Bridgette n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme attrapa son amie par les épaules et la poussa dans le dos pour lui dicter la route à suivre.

Sous les éclats de rire du trio, les lycéens rebroussèrent chemin pour repasser dans le parc qu'ils avaient traversé au pas de course quelques instants plus tôt, en direction d'une petite sandwicherie que Jehan et Bridgette connaissaient bien.

* * *

Il était relativement tôt quand le trio fut de retour dans l'établissement.

Bridgette retrouva Roxane, Johana et Myriam qui s'étaient assises ensemble sur un banc de la cour.

-« Bridgette ! appela Jehan, déjà dans les escaliers qui menaient dans les étages supérieurs avec Andréa. On monte ! »

-« D'accord ! Partez devant, je vous rejoins ! » répondit-elle simplement avec un petit signe de main.

Après quelques minutes de vive conversation, trois éclats de rire et quelques photos de vacances partagées, Bridgette se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de classe où l'attendaient ses deux amis.

Mais en passant devant une salle réservée aux élèves qui devrait être inoccupée à cette heure-là, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle avait entendu une voix. Une voix d'homme. Et une voix qui parlait en vers en plus.

Poussée par la curiosité, la jeune fille observa l'intérieur par la petite fenêtre de la porte.

Dans la pièce, elle aperçut Sullivan, main sur la poitrine, qui semblait parler à un mannequin doté d'un étrange masque pâle.

Elle n'entendait pas tous les mots de son ami mais à l'écoute du rythme de ses phrases, il était évident qu'il récitait de la poésie ou une pièce de théâtre.

Bridgette s'adossa à la porte. La jeune fille venait de se souvenir d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Myriam avant les dernières vacances. Aussi surprise qu'on puisse l'être, Bridgette avait appris que Sullivan pratiquait le théâtre depuis longtemps et qu'il avait invité Myriam à l'une de ses représentations.

Pourtant, le jeune homme n'en parlait pas, n'évoquait jamais ce passe-temps qui pouvait sembler insolite mais néanmoins touchant pour un garçon de cette carrure. Au dire de Myriam, il était même très bon.

Bridgette sentit soudain la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Étonnée, elle se redressa et fit face à Sullivan qui la regardait d'un air mécontent.

-« On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ? » reprocha-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Oh ! Je… Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bridgette avec un petit rire gêné. C'est juste que… J'étais étonnée d'entendre quelqu'un dans cette salle à cette heure et… Heu… Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais là. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux camarades, le regard inquisiteur de Sullivan toujours rivé sur Bridgette qui croisait et décroisait ses doigts sans discontinuer.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et prit une grande inspiration et releva les yeux vers son ami.

-« Alors… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » osa-t-elle demander avec une petite voix.

Les yeux couleur miel de Sullivan s'écarquillèrent un instant puis son regard se fit encore plus dur.

Bridgette rentra sa tête entre les épaules, craignant une crise de son ami. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle le savait gentil et doux, jamais il ne lèverait la main sur elle, mais elle le savait aussi capable de raillerie et sermons bien sentis.

Alors qu'elle imaginait la tournure des évènements, Sullivan se pencha en avant pour scruter le couloir. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, puis recommença encore une fois. Et une fois l'examen minutieux du corridor désert passé, le jeune homme s'écarta de l'entrée et montra l'intérieur de la pièce d'un signe de main.

-« Entre. » déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

-« Oh… s'exclama Bridgette avec un petit mouvement de recul. Je… Hem… Jehan m'attend et je pense que je t'ai assez dérangé comme ça ! Je vais te laisser tranquille. »

-« Allez entre, insista Sullivan avec un petit sourire narquois, je vais pas te manger. »

Docile, Bridgette entra dans la salle et Sullivan referma la porte derrière lui, après un dernier regard suspicieux dans le couloir.

La jeune fille s'approcha du mannequin devant lequel se tenait son ami quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était à mi-chemin entre ceux de couture et ceux qu'on trouve dans les magasins de vêtements.

C'était les membres du club d'art plastique qui l'avaient trouvé derrière un grand magasin et rafistolé pour qu'il puisse tenir debout, ce qui expliquait sa jambe en bois et son bras en moins. Mais c'était un simple mannequin, avec un masque. Ce dernier, d'un blanc crème, recouvrait entièrement le faux visage de l'humanoïde. Il n'était pas exceptionnel, juste quelques ornements dorés sous les yeux mais rien de plus. Un simple masque en somme.

-« Je m'entraine à réciter un texte. » lança Sullivan sans préambule.

-« Oui, on m'a dit que tu faisais du théâtre, répondit Bridgette en hochant doucement la tête. Tu prépares une pièce ? »

À ce moment, elle vit Sullivan rougir. C'était faible mais incroyablement visible sur son visage pâle. Il détourna son regard de son amie pour regarder le mannequin puis finalement une fenêtre de la salle de classe.

-« Non, je…, bafouilla-t-il avant de se racler nerveusement la gorge. Comment dire… Je me prépare pour… Quelqu'un. Une fille. »

Puis Sullivan adressa un regard appuyé à Bridgette qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Le grand et timide Sullivan, amoureux. Incroyable mais vrai.

-« Mais c'est génial ! s'écria-t-elle avant de cacher sa bouche de sa main en se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être parlé trop fort. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! reprit-elle plus discrètement. C'est qui ? Je la connais ? »

-« Je… murmura Sullivan en s'empourprant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je préfère garder ça pour moi pour l'instant. En fait, je voulais que personne ne soit au courant mais… » acheva-t-il avec un petit regard vers Bridgette.

-« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'espionner, je le jure ! »

-« Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon, on sera bientôt fixés, je compte lui dire dans très peu de temps. » reprit le jeune homme en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui réciter au juste ? » demanda la jeune fille avec un regard appuyé à Sullivan.

-« Un texte que j'ai écrit, un poème. J'espère que mes années de théâtre m'auront suffisamment éduqué pour que je puisse rédiger un texte correct ! »

-« C'est tellement mignon ! s'exclama Bridgette en sautillant sur place. Et tu t'entraines avec ce mannequin ? » questionna-t-elle en désignant le pantin d'un geste de menton.

-« Oui, ça m'aide. C'est comme si j'avais quelqu'un en face de moi. Il me soutient dans ma démarche en quelque sorte. » plaisanta Sullivan en haussant les épaules.

-« Et ce drôle de masque, c'est quoi ? »

-« Un accessoire d'une des pièces de l'an dernier. Je le portais pour la représentation. »

-« Quelle pièce ? »

-« Un truc avec un fantôme et un opéra, laisse tomber. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Je le trouve un peu effrayant si tu veux mon avis. » déclara Bridgette en désignant le masque d'un mouvement de menton.

-« C'est vrai, mais il fait l'affaire, répondit Sullivan en haussant les épaules. Je l'aime bien ce masque moi. De toute façon, je ne compte pas le porter le jour J. »

-« J'espère bien ! Tu vas la terrifier plus qu'autre chose sinon » souris Bridgette.

Un petit silence s'en suivit sans que l'un des deux n'ose poursuivre la discussion.

-« Bon, je vais te laisser alors, murmura finalement Bridgette en dirigeant ses pas vers la porte. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps mais je te soutiens à 100 % ! »

-« Merci. Hey Bridgette ! interrompit Sullivan alors que la jeune fille avait la main sur la poignée. Je peux compter sur ton silence ? »

-« Je serais plus muette qu'une tombe, c'est promis ! Mais si tu ne veux pas te faire repérer, essaye de parler moins fort ! conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

-« Merci Bridgette. » acquiesça le jeune homme avec un sourire franc.

La jeune fille sortit discrètement de la pièce avec un petit signe de main à son ami. Comme il l'avait fait avant elle, Bridgette scruta entièrement le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu sortir de la classe.

Puis, satisfaite, la jeune fille dirigea ses pas vers sa salle. En poussant la porte, elle remarqua Jehan en train de discuter avec Andréa, Killian et Maxence. Les trois garçons rassemblés autour de la jeune fille semblaient impressionnés par ce qu'elle leur racontait.

-« Mais non ! C'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Killian avec un grand sourire.

-« Mais si je t'assure. » affirma Andréa avec un air de défi.

-« Je trouve ça remarquable. » acquiesça Maxence, penché sur son carnet.

-« Bridgette ! appela Jehan. Tu savais qu'Andréa avait tenu une émission de radio pendant 2 mois ? »

-« Quoi ? questionna-t-elle avec entrain en s'avançant vers ses amis. C'est vrai ? »

-« Oui, approuva Andréa. Dans la petite ville où j'habitais, on avait une station de radio locale. J'ai toujours voulu faire de la radio et quand j'ai appris qu'un des animateurs de la station partait et qu'il n'avait personne pour le remplacer, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Comme tout le monde se connaissait ou presque, ils ont accepté et j'ai pu avoir l'audience pendant 1 heure toutes les semaines pendant les vacances d'été. »

-« Mais c'est génial ! » applaudit Bridgette avec enthousiasme.

-« Tu veux en faire ton métier alors ? » questionna Maxence en relevant la tête de ses écrits.

-« Je voudrais devenir journaliste en vérité, répondit Andréa en se tournant vers lui. Mais travailler à la radio est vraiment quelque chose que j'aime faire. »

-« Il y en a vraiment qui ont de grandes ambitions. » renchérit Killian en haussant les épaules.

-« Oui, c'est vrai que toi la tienne s'arrête à tes concours de sport, je peux comprendre que tu sois impressionné. » le taquina Jehan d'un coup de coude.

Killian regarda là où le coude de Jehan l'avait touché puis releva les yeux vers son ami en haussant les sourcils. Conscient de ce qu'il avait en tête, Jehan serra les poings et pris une fausse position de combat tandis que Killian se plaçait face à lui, un sourire décidé sur les lèvres.

-« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ton émission ? » interrogea Bridgette tandis que Jehan et Killian se disputaient joyeusement derrière elle.

-« C'était une hebdomadaire, comme un journal télé si tu veux. Je racontais ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, afin de tenir tout le monde informé, tu vois ? Je parlais un peu de tout, des évènements internationaux comme des nouveaux films à l'affiche. »

-« C'est trop bien ! »

-« Oui c'est sûr qu'il faut mieux parler de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde, parce que chez nous il ne se passe jamais rien ! » renchérit Killian sans se déconcentrer du petit combat qui l'opposait à Jehan.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Bridgette en se retournant.

-« Oh arrête, l'événement le plus incroyable de ces dernières semaines c'est le retour du musicien prodige, le jeune chef d'orchestre là ! On peut pas dire que ce soit un truc vraiment passionnant. »

-« Je suis étonné que tu sois au courant de cette information sachant que tu n'écoutes pas de musique classique. » souligna Maxence.

-« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne se passe rien d'excitant chez nous ! » insista le sportif alors qu'il bloquait les mains de Jehan qui fonçait vers lui.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Des supers héros qui se battent dans Paris contre de supers vilains ? » railla Andréa tandis que les deux garçons chahutaient au sol.

-« Pourquoi pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça aurait au moins le mérite d'apporter de l'animation ! »

Bridgette, Andréa et Maxence le regardèrent plaquer Jehan au sol de la classe. Le jeune métis était en plein fou rire, incapable de se défaire de la poigne de Killian.

Les deux jeunes filles les observaient d'un œil circonspect tandis que Maxence calait dramatiquement son menton sur sa paume en soupirant.

-« Alors Jehan ? demanda Killian, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le sol, c'est comment ? »

-« Froid et ma foi pas si confortable que ça. » articula le jeune homme entre deux hoquets de rire.

Killian le lâcha et l'aida à se relever en lui tendant sa main. La sonnerie retentit à cet instant précis et un brouhaha lointain se mit à s'élever dans les couloirs.

Sullivan passa la porte de la classe l'air de rien à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Myriam, Roxane et Johana sur ses talons.

Félix venait d'entrer dans le hall de l'établissement quand la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit.

Sans s'attarder dans la foule qui commençait à se former autour de lui, le jeune homme hâta ses pas vers sa salle de classe. Il faisait en sorte de ne croiser le regard de personne, d'esquiver tout le monde et de ne pas s'arrêter sur son chemin.

De loin, il reconnut le discret David qu'il avait aperçu ce matin en cours.

Voilà un garçon dont le comportement ne l'incommodait pas. Comme lui, il était silencieux et évitait de discuter.

Si tout le monde pouvait être aussi calme ! Mais au lieu de ça, les autres personnes de sa classe prenaient un malin plaisir de le contrarier dans ses espérances de sérénité.

* * *

Félix passa à son tour la porte de la classe et regagna sa place dans le même silence religieux qu'il l'avait fait ce matin. Les autres étaient déjà là mais pour son grand plaisir, personne n'était venu le voir pour le faire parler. Même Camille se retint de tout commentaire en entrant dans la salle, se contentant de s'asseoir, suivie de toujours de très près de Sarah juste à côté d'elle.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, les élèves regagnèrent leur place alors que Mlle Bustier s'installait elle aussi à son bureau.


	5. Terrifik - Partie 5

Lorsque la sonnerie sonna une nouvelle fois pour annoncer la fin de la journée, Félix se sentit las. Dans un sens, cette journée avait été très instructive et il avait pu découvrir à quoi ressemblait le monde en dehors de la froide maison familiale.

Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune homme avait également découvert le sentiment de se retrouver en collectivité et sans grande surprise, c'était une sensation qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

Toujours très discrètement, Félix rassembla ses affaires dans sa sacoche et s'empressa de quitter la salle.

De loin, Bridgette le regarda faire en rangeant elle aussi son sac.

Quand elle le vit s'avancer vers la sortie, elle eut un déclic. Elle se sentait redevable et elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, le danger qu'il avait pris pour la sauver.

Elle serra les poings en hochant doucement la tête pour elle-même.

-« Prends mon sac s'il te plait. » dit-elle rapidement à Jehan en emboîtant le pas à Félix.

Elle le suivit de loin, le laissant progresser tranquillement dans les couloirs. Mais quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le parvis et qu'elle le vit s'avancer vers une berline noire, Bridgette savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir.

-« Félix ! » appela-t-elle en continuant sa marche vers lui.

Le jeune homme se figea aussitôt en entendant son nom.

Décidément, personne ne semblait comprendre le français ici. Il se retourna lentement, un air meurtrier dans les yeux et fit face à Bridgette qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui.

-« Excuse-moi, commença-t-elle. Je sais que… » bredouilla-t-elle.

Mais quand elle croisa le regard froid du jeune homme, Bridgette su qu'elle devait faire vite et raccourcir le discours qui se construisait de manière affolée dans sa tête.

-« Merci, lâcha-t-elle finalement, ses doigts se tortillant entre eux. Merci pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. J'ai été imprudente et tu m'as sauvé. Merci. »

Félix fronça les sourcils et scanna la jeune fille. Il cherchait à savoir ce qui se dégageait des expressions de son visage.

Puis, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détendant légèrement ses traits.

-« Fais attention la prochaine fois, déclara-t-il placidement. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour rattraper tes erreurs. »

-« Promis. » acquiesça Bridgette en hochant la tête.

Le sourire qui avait pris place sur son visage déstabilisa Félix. Comment pouvait-on être aussi serein après être passé aussi près de la catastrophe ?

Le jeune homme laisse échapper un soupir outré et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le voyant faire, Bridgette tandis la main vers lui.

-« Attends Félix ! » lança-t-elle en saisissant la manche du jeune homme.

Félix sentit une vague de panique irrationnelle monter en lui.

Il détestait les contacts physiques, bien plus qu'il détestait discuter. Il n'aimait pas à avoir à toucher quelqu'un.

C'était une question de gène. Il n'aimait pas s'approcher des autres, il préférait rester loin, très loin d'eux.

Et par-dessus tout, il détestait les manifestations des émotions par des contacts physiques. Il n'aimait pas prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, poser sa main sur une épaule. Il haïssait cela.

Alors, sentant son cœur s'emballer, le jeune homme retira vivement sa main, un peu violemment peut-être.

Bridgette, surprise par la rapidité du geste et surtout par son imprévisibilité, se retrouva déséquilibrée. Ses pieds se croisèrent entre eux et la jeune fille tomba, les bras en avant.

Malgré elle, et surtout parce qu'il était sur sa trajectoire, Bridgette entraîna Félix dans sa chute.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au sol.

La jeune fille, tombée sur les jambes de Félix, se redressa vivement, surprise de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-« J-Je suis désolée ! » bredouilla-t-elle, les joues teintées de rose.

Félix et Bridgette se fixèrent de longues secondes sans bouger.

Et soudain, le visage du jeune homme devint rouge, de gène et de colère, conscient dans la position quelque peu tendancieuse dans laquelle il se trouvait avec cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine et surtout conscient de tous les regards amusés posés sur eux.

En une demie seconde, Félix se leva d'un bond, dégageant nonchalamment Bridgette d'un mouvement fluide du bras.

En réajustant sa chemise, le jeune homme sentit le rouge de ses joues se répandre jusqu'à la base de son cou. Il croisa quelques regards rieurs, ce qui attisa encore plus sa colère.

-« Excuse-moi Félix, bafouilla Bridgette. Je ne voulais pas- »

-« ALORS BRIDGETTE ! lança Killian depuis les escaliers du parvis. ON A DÉJÀ TROUVÉ SON AMOUREUX ?! » hurla-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Les jeunes gens se figèrent en entendant les mots du sportif hilare.

Abasourdi, Félix se retourna lentement pour regarder Bridgette d'un air assassin. Cette fois s'en était trop.

La jeune fille pâlit en croisant le regard du grand blond. Il était rouge de colère, ses yeux étaient près à mordre. Le gris de ses prunelles s'était métamorphosé en ciel d'orage et même si l'on n'y voyait pas encore des éclairs, les dents serrées de Félix annonçaient le vent de tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur elle, celui-ci gonflant la poitrine du jeune homme.

En voyant un tel spectacle, Bridgette ne put s'empêcher de rentrer un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules.

-« Félix, je- » commença la jeune fille qui se relevait à peine.

-« Ça suffit ! hurla Félix, le visage tordu de fureur. Ne t'approche plus de moi, tu m'entends ?! Je ne veux ni traîner ni déjeuner avec toi ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est compris ?! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de Bridgette, Félix tourna les talons pour entrer dans la voiture qui l'attendait. Il claqua violemment la portière derrière lui, faisant sursauter la jeune fille, et le véhicule démarra aussitôt.

Sans oser bouger, Bridgette suivit le véhicule des yeux quelques instants. Une fois qu'il eut disparu au tournant de la rue, elle poussa un profond soupir.

Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, Bridgette se retourna à son tour pour faire face à Jehan.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande le jeune métis en scannant son amie.

-« Oui oui… » répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-« Je vais lui faire sa fête à ce Félix ! déclara Andréa en claquant son poing contre la paume de son autre main. Pour qui se prend-il ?! »

-« Non ! souffla Bridgette. Il a raison… Je n'aurai pas dû faire tout ça… Je n'aurai jamais dû me mêler des affaires qui ne me regardaient pas. C'est de ma faute et c'est normal qu'il soit en colère. »

Un silence témoignant du malaise de la situation s'installa entre le trio.

-« Voilà ce qui arrive quand les gens se mêlent de choses qui ne les concernent pas. » tonna une voix aiguë derrière eux.

-« Allons bon, Camille, répliqua Jehan, tu n'en as jamais assez ? »

-« Je voulais t'avertir ce matin ma chère Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, continua Camille en ignorant la remarque de Jehan. Ne t'approche pas de Félix. Il est à moi, c'est compris ? »

-« Oh alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es mise en colère quand je suis allé le voir ce matin… murmura Bridgette en croisant les bras. Tu comptes aussi le transformer en esclave ou il y a autre chose, ma chère Camille Bourgeois ? »

-« Je ne le répéterais pas Bridgette, insista Camille en pointant son index vers son adversaire, reste loin de lui, ou tu le regretteras, crois moi. Tu ne sais pas qui il est ni de quoi il est capable. Moi je le sais. »

Sans rien ajouter, Camille passa son chemin en bousculant Andréa, toujours suivie de Sarah qui lui emboîta le pas, le regard baissé.

Bridgette haussa un sourcil après cette intervention.

Depuis l'arrivée de Félix, Camille agissait bizarrement. À part peut-être pour Sarah, la jeune blonde n'avait jamais exprimé un quelconque intérêt pour un autre être humain de son entourage.

Elle partait du principe que tout lui était dû et que quiconque devait se plier à ses exigences. Mais aujourd'hui, le fait que Camille prenne « la défense » de Félix intriguait Bridgette au plus haut point.

Et cette interrogation donnait l'envie à la jeune fille d'en savoir plus.

-« Bizarre… souligna Jehan en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais vu Camille agir aussi bizarrement. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça doit être au quotidien alors ! » s'exclama Andréa avec un petit rire.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y habitueras vite, répliqua le jeune homme en donnant un petit coup de coude à son amie. Bridgette et moi on a l'habitude maintenant, pas vrai Bri ? »

Mais la jeune fille resta silencieuse.

Bien que l'intermède de Camille ne l'ait pas impressionné, elle restait contrariée de son échange avec Félix. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir embarrassé.

Elle soupira profondément avant de se tourner vers ses deux camarades.

-« Je vais rentrer chez moi… déclara-t-elle en récupérant son sac des mains de Jehan. À demain. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça finira par s'arranger, confia Jehan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Et puis tu sais, on ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde. S'il veut rester seul, tu ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté. Laisse-le respirer, on réglera ça plus tard. »

Bridgette hocha la tête avec un petit sourire puis tourna les talons en passant son sac sur son dos. Elle passa ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant.

Cette rentrée ne rentrait manifestement pas dans ses grands succès mais Jehan avait raison.

Le fait que Camille s'approche de ce nouveau l'inquiétait mais elle ne devait pas intervenir, même si cela la chagrinait.

Elle se promit alors de ne plus s'approcher de ce garçon en soupirant.

* * *

-« Êtes-vous sûr de vous, Maître ? » demanda Wayzz en venant virevolter autour de son porteur, une fois de retour chez eux.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Wayzz, répondit Maître Fu en refermant le gramophone où il cachait les autres miraculous. Je n'ai manqué qu'une seule fois de vigilance dans ma vie, mais je ne referai pas cette erreur. Je sais qu'ils seront d'excellents héros. Laissons le temps faire et nous serons fixés. »

Le kwami et le Maître se regardèrent en hochant la tête.

Les miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir maintenant distribués, le reste ne dépendait plus que des deux jeunes gens que le Gardien avait choisi.

* * *

Félix était furieux, c'était le mot.

Fou de rage même. Son regard posé sur l'extérieur qui défilait devant sa vitre, le jeune homme serrait les poings.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi insupportable se demandait-il en se remémorant sa journée. Il sentait une frustration monter dans sa cage thoracique, une rage impétueuse qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

Il avait élevé la voix contre Bridgette. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il était loin d'émettre des regrets. Son comportement était inapproprié. Ses actions étaient déplacées.

De quel droit osait-elle s'immiscer dans sa vie en pensant tout connaître de lui ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû crier autant, après tout elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Pour le coup, il était autant fautif qu'elle. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela, c'est tout.

De plus, le garçon était vraiment à bout et le fait d'avoir retrouvé Camille ne faisait que noircir un peu plus le tableau.

Cette rentrée n'était pas une réussite.

Félix se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'était pas loin de regretter d'avoir autant insisté pour se mêler à la communauté de son âge.

Comment pouvait-on se comporter ainsi ? Tout cela dépassait.

Le monde extérieur était encore plus incompréhensible qu'il ne le pensait.

L'arrêt de la berline dans la cour de la résidence familiale sorti Félix de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se contenta de murmurer un léger « merci » à son chauffeur avant de sortir du véhicule et claquer la portière derrière lui.

Il gravit les escaliers du perron à toute vitesse, traversa le hall en croisant Nathalie sans dire un mot ni même échanger un regard, monta les escaliers centraux et atteignit le fond d'un couloir pour enfin s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Dos à la porte close, Félix laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Étonnamment, le jeune homme se sentit rassuré de retrouver son environnement. Bien qu'il fuyait cette maison comme la peste, sa chambre était le seul endroit de la bâtisse où il se sentait bien. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'en sortait presque jamais. Tout à l'extérieur de cette pièce était oppressant et Félix ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir observé dès qu'il sortait de son sanctuaire.

Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer ici. Il faisait le ménage lui-même, rangeait seul ses livres dans la grande bibliothèque, organisait par ses seules envies le mobilier. Et bien que la décoration soit sobre et monotone, Félix se sentait bien ici.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait venir le déranger.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il déposa son sac au pied de son bureau avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le grand canapé couleur crème qui ornait le centre de la pièce.

Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, se repassant les événements de la journée. Mais plus il le faisait, plus il sentait monter en lui une énorme frustration.

En serrant les poings, Félix secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Décidé à se changer les idées, le jeune homme tendit la main vers la table basse juste devant lui afin de récupérer le livre qu'il avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt.

Puis se ravisa aussitôt.

À côté de l'ouvrage était posée une petite boite noire finement décorée de motifs asiatiques rouges. Félix fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu cette boite, elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Et quand bien même il l'aurait un jour eu entre les mains puis oubliée, elle n'était pas sur cette table quand il avait quitté la maison ce matin.

Quelqu'un était venu ici pour déposer cet écrin. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond pour regarder autour de lui. Il savait que le personnel, sous ses ordres, avait interdiction de rentrer dans cette pièce sans son accord expresse. Qui avait bien pu passer outre cet ordre ?

Scannant une nouvelle fois le petit étui, Félix réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Personne dans cette maison n'avait jamais contré cette directive, alors pourquoi l'avoir fait maintenant ?

Était-ce un présent de son père ? Après tout, il pouvait se déplacer où bon lui semblait dans sa propre demeure et rien ne lui empêchait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« _Impossible_… » murmura Félix avec un ton rieur après un instant de flottement.

Jamais son père ne serait venu de lui-même dans ses quartiers pour déposer un objet aussi stupide qu'une simple boîte. Son temps était « bien trop précieux » et il l'aurait confié à Nathalie qui serait venue lui remettre directement.

Cette boîte intriguait de plus en plus le jeune homme. De qui venait-elle ?

Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, Félix se saisit délicatement de l'écrin sombre et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Il était en bois d'ébène et joliment travaillé. C'était une boîte à bijou, aucun doute là-dessus. Au vu de la taille et de sa forme, il ne pouvait renfermer qu'un objet de petite taille et que pouvait-on enfermer d'autre qu'un bijou dans une boite aussi ridiculement petite et décorée ?

Félix haussa les épaules et se décida enfin à ouvrir le boitier, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien renfermer.

Faisant basculer le couvercle vers l'arrière, le jeune homme découvrit une bague noire ornée d'une tête de chat aux yeux verts. Une petite pierre rouge décorait son front.

-« Qu'est-ce que…. ? » murmura Félix en rapprochant la boîte de ses yeux.

Mais alors qu'il avançait l'écrin vers son visage pour observer la bague de plus près, une lumière verte apparue juste devant lui, éblouissant le jeune homme. Surpris, Félix lâcha la boite qui tomba au sol alors qu'il s'éloignait précipitamment de la lueur qui flottait devant lui.

Après quelques secondes, la lumière se dissipa, laissant apparaître un petit être noir aux oreilles de chat flottant au-dessus du sol. Il ne devait pas être plus grand que la paume du jeune homme.

Bouche bée, Félix fixait la créature sans oser bouger.

Celle-ci tourna ses yeux d'un vert émeraude vers lui et le scanna en silence.

-« Encore un blond chétif ? soupira-t-il d'une voix braillarde. On ne se refait pas… »

Félix écarquilla les yeux. Un flot de panique se déversa dans ses veines. Était-il en train de rêver ? Était-ce un cauchemar ?

Le jeune homme essayait par tous les moyens de trouver un sens logique à tout ce qui était en train de se passer devant lui.

-« Pas très bavard à ce que je vois… poursuivit la bestiole en s'approchant de Félix. Tant mieux ! »

Surpris, le garçon recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la porte de sa chambre. Que faire ? Prendre la fuite ?

-« Détends-toi petit, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Enfin… Tant que tu ne m'énerves pas trop. »

Félix fronça les sourcils et hésita un instant à saisir la poignée qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main. Mais à qui pouvait-il raconter ça ? Qui serait assez fou pour croire qu'un lutin déguisé en chat couleur charbon flottait devant lui en le fixant de ses yeux verts ?!

-« Q-Qui es-tu… ? » murmura enfin Félix, toujours appuyé contre la porte.

-« Je suis Plagg, répondit la créature en croisant ses pattes. Je suis un kwami et tu as été choisi pour être le nouveau porteur de mon miraculous, la bague du Chat Noir. Je suis là pour te conférer des pouvoirs afin que tu puisses accomplir la mission qui vient de t'être confiée. »

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Effaré, Félix se pinça plusieurs fois le bras pour être certain qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve.

Mais non, rien à faire, il était bien éveillé.

-« C'est impossible… » murmura le jeune homme sans lâcher Plagg des yeux.

Le kwami soupira et s'approcha de nouveau de Félix qui mima un énième mouvement de recul.

-« Écoutes, poursuivit-il, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup mais il va falloir t'y habituer. Tu vas devenir un super-héros. »

La mâchoire du jeune homme se décrocha littéralement. Lui ? Un héros ? Tout était confus dans son esprit et plus cette créature ouvrait la bouche, plus le désordre de ses pensées empirait.

Une scène tout à fait surréaliste était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux et il détestait ce sentiment de se sentir complètement perdu et désorienté.

-« Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qui est en train de se passer, commença Félix en se redressant, les poings serrés. Si c'est une blague, j- »

-« Ce n'est pas une blague, coupa Plagg d'un ton menaçant. Tout cela est très sérieux. »

-« Mais c'est impossible que tout cela soit réel ! éclata Félix. Kwami ? Héros ? Miraculous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ?! »

-« Je viens de te le dire ! Je suis ton kwami et tu as été choisi pour remplir une mission en portant cet anneau ! expliqua Plagg en montrant la bague noire, toujours au sol. J'ai été envoyé ici pour te prêter mes pouvoirs pour que tu puisses t'en servir afin d'accomplir ta mission ! »

Félix regarda à son tour la bague d'un regard froid. Ce bijou serait un objet magique ? N'a-t-on jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ? Félix se pinça l'arête du nez.

-« Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe ici mais tu vas être bien gentil de reprendre ta jolie boite, ta jolie bague et de retourner d'où tu viens, c'est-à-dire loin de chez moi ! »

-« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre à quel point l'heure est grave, Félix. » insista Plagg en se posant sur le dossier du canapé.

-« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » hoqueta le jeune homme, abasourdi.

-« Paris sera bientôt en très grand danger et c'est toi qui a été choisi pour le défendre, est-ce que cette information va finir par te rentrer dans le crâne ? » s'offusqua Plagg.

-« Je refuse ! Dis à celui qui t'envoie que je refuse ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! martela le jeune homme en se plantant juste devant le kwami. Vous êtes fou de rentrer comme ça chez les gens pour leur dire qu'ils vont devenir des héros ! Vous êtes fou ! »

-« Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas refuser cette mission, tu entends ? » affirma celui-ci en relevant son regard vers le jeune homme.

Félix laissa retomber ses épaules. Les derniers mots du kwami l'avaient frappé de plein fouet. Impossible de refuser ? Comment pouvait-on le contraindre à devenir un super-héros ?

Les poings toujours serrés, le jeune homme contourna l'accoudoir du sofa et s'assit lourdement. Il regarda la boîte noire renversée au sol d'un air meurtrier.

Après un long moment de silence, Félix se résigna à se pencher pour ramasser la chevalière et déposa l'écrin en bois sur la table basse devant lui.

-« Cette mission dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? » interrogea Félix en faisant tourner l'anneau que le soleil faisait briller dans ses mains.

-« Un miraculous est tombé entre de mauvaises mains et nous craignons une attaque prochaine. Il faut absolument le récupérer. » répondit Plagg en se posant à côté de la boîte

-« Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'es pas le seul de ton genre ? Il y en a d'autres comme toi ? »

-« Evidemment ! s'indigna le kwami. Nous sommes beaucoup mais un des nôtres, le kwami du miraculous du Papillon, est au service d'un mauvais porteur. Et le pire est que le pouvoir que confère ce bijou peut-être très dangereux s'il est utilisé à mauvais escient. »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« C'est-à-dire qu'il faut s'attendre à voir débarquer des supers-vilains de toutes sortes dans les rues de Paris d'ici peu de temps. »

Félix fronça les sourcils puis soupira de nouveau en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il se frotta les yeux puis s'enfonça dans le canapé en calant son dos contre le dossier.

-« Et je censé faire ça tout seul ? » questionna Félix d'un ton agacé.

-« Non, vous serez en duo. Le miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle vont toujours de pair. »

-« Tu veux dire que nous ne sommes pas les premiers à faire ça ? » souffla le jeune homme en se redressant pour regarder Plagg.

-« Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ladybug et Chat Noir existent depuis des milliers d'années. Les porteurs se succèdent mais les héros existent depuis toujours. »

-« Alors pourquoi nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler ? Aucun livre d'Histoire ne mentionnent ces « miraculous » dont tu parles. »

-« Parce que les humains sont stupides et ont du mal à concevoir les choses qui les dépassent, c'est tout, répliqua Plagg d'un ton désespéré. Pourtant, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que tu connais déjà le nom de certains porteurs. Certains sont devenus célèbres tu sais. L'Histoire nous a juste oublié, nous les kwamis, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Félix se tut un instant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir qu'il était en train de discuter avec une créature magique.

Ni que cette drôle de bestiole pouvait lui conférer des pouvoirs afin de sauver Paris d'une menace encore inconnue.

Et encore moins que des personnages historiques avaient pu un jour être dans la même situation que lui !

-« Tu parlais d'un pouvoir tout à l'heure, quel est le tien ? »

-« Quand tu seras transformé, tu pourras utiliser le « Cataclysme ». Il te permet de détruire un objet en le touchant de ta main. Mais c'est un pouvoir unique et une fois utilisé, tu n'auras que 5 minutes pour te cacher avant de te détransformer. »

-« Car sinon tout le monde verrait mon visage à découvert… » murmura Félix en fixant Plagg.

-« Exact. Vos identités doivent absolument rester secrètes, autant pour votre sécurité que pour celle de vos proches. » acquiesça alors le kwami.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant en se massant les tempes. Comment pouvait-il poser autant de questions sur un sujet où sa décision était déjà prise ?

Hors de question de devenir un héros, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait conduire à l'afficher encore plus en public, bien que ce soit caché derrière un masque.

-« Écoutes, finit-il par soupirer d'un ton calme mais sans appel. Je ne suis pas taillé pour ce rôle. Je ne sors jamais de chez moi et je ne connais rien de Paris si ce n'est les rues de mon quartier, et encore. Je me fiche pas mal des autres et je déteste devoir agir devant tout le monde. Je hais la foule et les autres êtres humains en règle générale. Je ne peux pas devenir un héros ! »

-« Bien sûr que tu peux, répondit Plagg. Non seulement tu peux mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Ta partenaire et toi formez un duo, tu ne peux pas refuser ! Elle aura besoin de toi pour se battre à ses côtés. Je viens de te l'expliquer, Chat Noir et Ladybug n'existent pas l'un sans l'autre ! »

-« Et moi je te dis que je refuse de porter cette bague ! enragea Félix en se levant d'un bond. Je ne veux pas devenir Chat Noir, je ne veux pas aider Ladybug et je ne veux pas me battre ! »

-« Si on t'a confié cette bague c'est parce que le Maître a su voir en toi quelque chose qui va te permettre de sauver Paris, même si tu n'en as pas encore conscience ! »

-« Ce que tu peux être obstiné ! »

-« Tu refuses de m'écouter mais ta ville et ses habitants auront bientôt besoin de toi ! martela Plagg en venant flotter devant le visage de Félix. Bientôt ils compteront sur votre duo pour les sauver, tu peux comprendre ça ? Je sais que ça peut être difficile à accepter, je sais de quoi je parle, mais tu as été choisi Félix et tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que de te plier à ce choix. »

* * *

_Première rencontre avec un kwami pour Félix ! L'histoire va pouvoir pleinement commencer maintenant !_

_J'espère que tout vous plait jusque-là, merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. Terrifik - Partie 6

À ces mots, Félix écarquilla les yeux et senti une sombre colère monter de nouveau en lui. Il se redressa en regardant la bague qui brillait toujours dans sa paume.

-« Je dois me plier à ce choix… ? répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant son regard orageux vers le kwami. J'en ai assez qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place. J'en ai assez qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. »

Le jeune homme se pencha pour récupérer le boitier et remit la bague à sa place sous les yeux interloqués de Plagg.

-« Toute ma vie on m'a dicté mon comportement, on a fait des choix qui aurait dû m'appartenir sans jamais me demander mon avis ni ce que j'en pensais, poursuivit Félix en foudroyant l'écrin du regard. Et aujourd'hui, voilà que ça recommence. On me demande de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie d'être ! » insista-t-il avec un rire amer.

-« Je me doute de ce que tu peux ressentir mais tu dois- » commença Plagg.

-« Non ! cria Félix en se tournant vers le kwami d'un air menaçant. Je ne dois rien du tout ! Comment oses-tu venir chez moi pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit ?! Qui êtes-vous, tous autant que vous êtes, pour penser que vous pouvez savoir ce que je veux ou ce que je ressens ?! Je ne veux pas et je ne serai jamais Chat Noir, tu m'entends ?! Et si vous ne pouvez pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Ladybug se battra seule ! »

-« Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. » lâcha Plagg d'un ton cinglant.

-« Bien sûr ! éclata Félix. Evidemment ! En attendant je décline ta mission et ta bague ! Mon égoïste personne à mieux à faire que de s'occuper de personnes qui se fichent pas mal de la voir dépérir à petit feu ! »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme referma le couvercle du boitier et arma son bras, pensant le jeter à travers la chambre. Mais aussitôt l'écrin refermé, Plagg disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans l'étrange lumière verte.

Surpris, Félix arrêta son mouvement. Il avait certes très envie de se débarrasser de ce petit être insupportable mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela serait aussi facile.

Encore bouillonnant de rage, le jeune homme marchait nerveusement dans la pièce, la boite entre les mains.

Jamais il ne s'était senti a autant de ses limites. Jamais il n'élevait la voix, jamais il ne perdait le contrôle. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ?

Soudain on frappa à sa porte. Précipitamment, le jeune homme croisa les bras dans son dos pour cacher l'écrin. Il autorisa la personne à entrer et Nathalie apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché. Je vous ai entendu crier. »

-« Non, tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de me passer les nerfs. » répondit aussitôt Félix en resserrant ses doigts autour de la boite.

-« Dois-je avertir votre père que quelque chose vous contrarie ? »

-« Prévoyez plusieurs heures alors, la liste est longue. » répliqua Félix avec un air sombre, adressant un regard dur à l'assistante.

Nathalie se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle fit parcourir sans regard bleu sur l'ensemble de la pièce avant de se retirer en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Félix attendit que les pas de l'adjointe dans le couloir se soient éloignés pour regarder de nouveau la boite. Le jeune homme soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en posant l'écrin sur la surface froide du pupitre.

Bien sûr qu'il avait compris l'importance de la situation, même s'il avait encore du mal à y croire, mais jamais il ne serait à la hauteur de ce qu'on lui demandait.

Au-delà de l'égo, Félix ressentait une vive peur lui entraver la cage thoracique. La peur de l'échec ? La peur de décevoir ?

Jamais il n'avait eu à endosser de pareilles responsabilités. Et même s'il le cachait très bien, le jeune homme manquait tout de même de confiance en lui.

Renvoyer les piques d'une ancienne connaissance ou s'énerver contre quelqu'un pour le remettre à sa place était une chose. Sauver Paris et ses 2 millions d'habitants en était une autre.

Compter sur quelqu'un, faire confiance aux autres étaient des concepts que Félix n'avait jamais expérimentés et ils l'effrayaient autant qu'ils le repoussaient. Sortir de sa zone de confort était un exercice très difficile pour le jeune homme même s'il s'avérait parfois nécessaire.

Egoïste, lui ? Peut-être. Pour autant, Félix ne se sentait pas coupable de ne pas endosser son rôle de super héros.

Après tout, que pouvait lui apporter Chat Noir autre qu'encore plus d'ennuis et de contrariétés ?

Non, jamais il ne serait Chat Noir.

* * *

Bridgette traînait les pieds sur le chemin qui la ramenait chez elle. Clairement, ça n'avait pas été une bonne journée.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre car elle était entièrement fautive après tout. Elle soupira en repensant à sa confrontation avec Félix sur le parvis du lycée.

Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle colère dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Une véritable tempête, un ouragan de contrariété.

Bridgette ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de penser que même si la colère du jeune était justifiée, elle avait été un peu excessive. Bien sûr qu'elle était entièrement fautive mais cette colère démesurée était-elle entièrement due à son comportement ?

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec le comportement de Félix, sans compter le fait qu'il semblait bien connaitre Camille.

Peut-être que l'accumulation de ces contrariétés l'avait amené à une telle irritation.

Ces questions tournaient dans la tête de Bridgette sans qu'aucune explication ne la satisfasse complètement. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée chez elle.

La jeune fille soupira en haussant les épaules. Inutile de faire des spéculations. Elle savait que plus elle se tenait loin de ce garçon, mieux ça serait pour lui.

Elle poussa la porte de la boulangerie et sourit à son père.

-« Ah voilà ma lycéenne ! s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille une fois qu'elle fut à ses côtés. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

-« Bien ! menti Bridgette avec un sourire. Pas de problème ! J'ai retrouvé des amis et Jehan est avec moi cette année. » dit-elle en élargissant son sourire.

-« C'est parfait alors. » acquiesça Tom en hochant la tête.

À son tour, Bridgette hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses parents mais elle n'appréciait pas non plus le fait de les inquiéter pour rien. De plus, la situation n'était pas dramatique. Pas besoin de les ennuyer avec ça.

-« Où est maman ? » questionna l'adolescente en remarquant l'absence de la maîtresse de maison.

-« Elle est sortie faire des courses, il lui manquait des choses pour le dîner, répondit Tom en attrapant un croissant dans la vitrine de la boulangerie. Je crois que c'est lasagnes aux légumes ce soir ! »

-« Génial ! s'exclama Bridgette en attrapant la viennoiserie que lui tendait son père. Bon, je monte ! Appelle-moi si tu as besoin ! » termina-t-elle en poussant la porte de l'arrière-boutique.

Elle vit Tom hocher la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle gravit rapidement l'escalier qui la séparait de l'appartement familial puis tourna sa clé dans la serrure en dégustant son croissant.

Son goûter terminé, elle fila dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains avant de monter dans sa chambre.

En posant son sac au pied de son bureau, Bridgette se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en poussant un soupir. La dispute avec Félix lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Elle se trouvait idiote d'y penser autant mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

Jamais la jeune fille ne s'était faite renvoyée aussi durement et cela n'avait pas été une expérience très agréable pour elle.

Bridgette s'efforçait toujours à faire le bien autour d'elle. Elle faisait attention à tout le monde, s'assurant du bien-être de chacun.

Elle aimait être à l'écoute des autres, ce qui lui valait d'être aimée par presque tout le monde dans son entourage. Et bien qu'elle ait déjà rencontré des personnes avec qui elle n'avait pas pu s'entendre, jamais Bridgette n'avait vu autant de haine dans le regard de quelqu'un. Félix l'avait regardé si durement qu'elle avait craint un instant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge.

De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait rembarrer, mais pourquoi cette fois-ci comptait-elle plus que les autres ? Pourquoi y prêtait-elle plus d'attention ?

Bridgette laissa échapper un petit grognement de contrariété en croisant les bras. Rien à faire. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, aucune réponse ne la satisfaisait.

La jeune fille finit par hausser les épaules. Jehan avait raison, autant ne rien précipiter. Si Félix voulait être seul, elle ne pouvait pas le contraindre à devenir son ami, même si cela la contrariait.

En réfléchissant à ce problème qui la taraudait, la jeune fille faisait tourner sa chaise de bureau sur laquelle elle était assise du bout de son pied. Son regard balayait ainsi l'ensemble de la pièce même si elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au décor autour d'elle.

Pourtant après quelques tours, un petit détail attira l'attention de Bridgette. À quelques centimètres d'elle, posée sur le bureau, se tenait une boîte noire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, à détailler ce petit objet, surprise.

Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre d'où pouvait provenir cet étrange écrin aux motifs chinois si particuliers.

Puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Cela devait être un cadeau de ces parents, pour cette nouvelle année scolaire qui commençait. Tom et Sabine avaient pour habitude de gâter leur fille de petites attentions comme celle-ci quand ses résultats de cours étaient particulièrement bons ou que se présentait une occasion particulière. La jeune adolescente fut touchée de cette petite marque d'affection et s'empressa de s'emparer de la boite pour la faire tourner dans ses doigts.

Elle était magnifique et très finement décorée. Les lignes rouges des dessins tranchaient majestueusement avec le bois foncé de l'écrin.

Le sourire de Bridgette se fit plus large quand elle souleva le couvercle.

Une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles rouge à poids noir se présentait devant elle. Chacune des boucles rondes étaient entourées d'un bord doré qui faisait ressortir le fond pourpre et mettait en valeur les poids. Mais alors qu'un « o » muet se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille en admirant les bijoux, une vive lueur vermeille apparue soudain devant elle.

D'instinct, Bridgette se cacha les yeux en lâchant la boite qui tomba au sol alors que la chaise heurtait le bureau derrière-elle à cause d'un violent mouvement de recul. La lumière rouge tournoya quelques instants dans la pièce avant de disparaître pour laisser place à une petite créature rose, voltigeant à au moins un mètre du sol.

Celle-ci s'étira avec un sourire de satisfaction avant de scanner les alentours de ses immenses yeux bleus.

Au sol, Bridgette, complètement abasourdie par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, se recroquevilla sous le bureau. Elle observait de loin la petite bête sans oser bouger. Elle ressemblait à une grande coccinelle avec ses petits points sur la tête et le dos, ainsi que ses antennes, bien qu'elle ne dût pas être plus grande que sa main.

La créature posa finalement son regard sur Bridgette, qui recula alors autant qu'elle pouvait contre le mur. Avec un petit sourire et un air indulgent, le petit être s'approcha doucement de l'adolescente.

Cette dernière, paniquée, inspira un grand coup, pensant hurler pour avertir son père qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres en-dessous d'elle.

-« Non ! implora la petite créature. Je t'en prie ne crie pas ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je te le promets. Mais je ne dois pas me faire voir ni remarquer, alors s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça. »

Complètement décontenancée par les paroles de la petite créature, Bridgette retint son cri.

-« T-Tu parles… ? » bégaya-t-elle.

-« Oui, je parle, acquiesça la créature avec un petit sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »

Bien que méfiante, la jeune fille sortie du dessous du bureau, en gardant tout de même une distance avec cette drôle de bestiole rose à paroles.

-« Qui es-tu… ? » questionna Bridgette d'une voix mal assurée.

-« Je m'appelle Tikki, je suis un kwami, répondit-elle d'une voix fluette. Je suis venue t'aider dans ta future mission. »

-« Un k-kwami ? Ma mission ? » répéta l'adolescente avec étonnement.

-« Écoute-moi bien Bridgette. Je sais que tout va te paraître étrange mais ce que je vais te dire est très important. Paris est en danger et tu as été choisie pour le défendre. »

-« En danger ? Quoi comme danger ? »

-« Une force maléfique a mis la main sur un miraculous et compte s'en servir à mauvais escient. Ta mission est de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne nuise trop. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'un… Un mira… miraculous ? » demande la jeune fille en se rapprochant de Tikki.

La petite créature s'approcha de la boite à bijoux tombée au sol et désigna les boucles de d'oreilles.

-« Les miraculous sont des bijoux magiques qui permettent à leur porteur d'obtenir des supers pouvoirs. Voici le tien, celui de la coccinelle. »

Bridgette fronça les sourcils et ramassa précautionneusement l'écrin. Elle admira une nouvelle fois les boucles avant de se tourner vers Tikki.

-« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec ces miraculous ? »

-« Quand tu me le demanderas, je rentrerai dans les boucles et je te prêterai mes pouvoirs ! »

-« Tu es un génie en fait ! C'est ça ?! » s'extasia Bridgette en ouvrant grand les yeux, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-« Pas exactement, rit Tikki. Mais le principe est presque le même. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai comme pouvoir ?! Une super force ? Je peux voler ? »

-« Pas vraiment, répondit la kwami amusée par l'excitation de la jeune fille. Le costume décuplera tes capacités physiques ainsi que ta résistance. Tu as aussi un pouvoir spécial, le « Lucky Charm » ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« C'est une capacité particulière. Dès que tu le demande, le Lucky Charm te délivrera un objet qui te servira dans ta mission. Mais dès que tu l'as utilisé, tu n'as plus que 5 minutes avant d- »

-« Mais c'est trop cool ! coupa Bridgette en passant les boucles à ses oreilles. Je vais devenir une héroïne ! Une vraie héroïne ! Et je vais sauver Paris ! Les autres vont être fous quand je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle ! » hurla la jeune fille en éclatant de rire.

-« Non Bridgette ! insista Tikki. Ton identité doit rester secrète ! Ladybug ne doit jamais dévoiler son identité. »

Bridgette se stoppa net et regarda Tikki d'un air déçu.

-« Ladybug ? C'est mon nom de super héroïne ? »

-« Oui, acquiesça la kwami en venant se poser sur la surface du bureau tandis que Bridgette s'asseyait sur sa chaise. Ton identité secrète est précieuse Bridgette, autant pour ta sécurité que pour celle des autres. »

La jeune fille soupira puis porta sa main à ses nouvelles boucles.

-« Je comprends… »

-« Ton miraculous est l'un des plus puissants, il ne doit jamais tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Protège-les comme tu protégeras ton coéquipier et ta ville. »

-« Je vais avoir un coéquipier ? » questionna Bridgette avec un petit sourire.

-« Oui, acquiesça Tikki. À l'heure qu'il est, un Chat Noir est en train de découvrir son kwami, tout comme toi. Vous allez travailler ensemble pour arrêter le Papillon, l'homme qui s'est emparé du miraculous du papillon. C'est lui votre ennemi. »

-« Ça me rassure de ne pas être seule sur le coup, je te l'avoue… » murmura Bridgette avec un petit rire forcé.

-« Ladybug et Chat Noir vont toujours de pair, vos miraculous sont complémentaires. Le Papillon tentera par tous les moyens de vous les prendre. Cela ne doit jamais arriver, tu comprends ? »

-« Oui… Et donc je dois cacher mon identité même à Chat Noir ? »

-« Il vaudrait mieux oui, le risque est grand. Si l'un de vous est découvert, votre duo pourrait être compromis. »

-« Et si jamais je ne m'entends pas avec lui ? Si nous sommes trop différents ? »

-« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, et de toute façon j'espère que vous serez amené à collaborer le moins souvent et le moins longtemps possible, pour votre sécurité et celle de Paris. »

Bridgette acquiesça silencieusement.

-« Qu'est-ce que Ladybug doit faire exactement pour vaincre Papillon ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers Tikki.

-« Le porteur du miraculous du Papillon choisit une personne à qui il donne des pouvoirs. Il les transmet par des « akumas », de petits papillons qui sont des sortes de messagers. En temps normal, ces akumas sont censés donnés des pouvoirs pour faire le bien. Mais l'aura du kwami du Papillon est négative, on peut donc on déduire que les attentions du porteur de ce miraculous sont néfastes. Tu vas devoir récupérer ces papillons sur les akumatisés afin de les libérer, et toi seule peut faire ça. »

-« Mais alors, on ne combattra pas le Papillon directement ? »

-« Non, vous affronterez ses champions. Le Papillon reste toujours en arrière et peut donner n'importe quel pouvoir à n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Il se sert des émotions négatives des gens pour se servir d'eux. Vous allez devoir rester sur vos gardes. »

-« Mais comment allons-nous trouver son identité alors ? » questionna Bridgette en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Vous allez devoir mener l'enquête et ouvrir l'œil, moi-même je ne sais pas à quoi vous devez vous attendre. » soupira Tikki d'un air dépité.

Les deux partenaires soupirèrent ensemble.

-« Et quand allons-nous devoir passer à l'action ? » hasarda Bridgette.

-« Je pense que nous allons connaitre la véritable nature de cette menace d'ici très peu de temps. Jusque-là, montre toi prudente et reste sur tes gardes. Et surtout, ne relève ta double identité à personne. Tu découvriras ce qui t'attend en temps et en heure. »

-« À quoi va ressembler mon costume ? » demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-« Je ne peux pas te répondre, le miraculous réagit différemment à ses porteurs, dit Tikki avec un léger haussement d'épaules et un sourire. Et sache que quand tu seras transformée, nous ne pourrons plus communiquer. Assure-toi surtout de trouver un endroit sûr pour te transformer, à l'abri des regards. »

Plus Bridgette écoutait sa nouvelle amie parler, plus était fascinée. Elle avait la sensation de se sentir perdue et de ne pas avoir totalement assimilé toutes les subtilités du nouveau rôle qui était le sien mais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait prête à remplir cette tâche.

Paris était sa ville, elle y avait ses proches, ses amis et tout ce qui lui était cher à ses yeux. Elle avait grandi dans ses rues, couru dans ses parcs et pour rien au monde elle voudrait les voir disparaitre.

Bridgette aimait la capitale et elle voulait remplir la tâche qui lui avait été confiée avec la plus grande application possible.

De plus, les supers héros étaient le fantasme de beaucoup de personnes et la jeune fille n'y échappait pas. Alors, envisager de devenir une super héroïne à son tour enthousiasmait beaucoup l'adolescente.

Et malgré les contraintes que cette mission demandait, Bridgette se sentait fière d'avoir été choisie pour ce rôle.

La discussion avec Tikki se poursuivit longtemps dans l'après-midi. Plus la kwami lui révélait des informations, plus Bridgette avait envie de la questionner sur tout ce qu'elle savait des miraculous et des pouvoirs, sur ses origines et ses expériences avec d'autres porteurs.

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient d'excitation à force qu'elle en apprenait plus sur ce nouveau monde qui était désormais le sien.

Bridgette était maintenant plus que décidée : elle protègerait Paris, son coéquipier et son miraculous contre le Papillon et ses sbires de toutes ses forces, peu importe les obstacles sur le chemin.

Elle serait maintenant Ladybug, protectrice de Paris.

* * *

Lorsque le réveil de Bridgette sonna le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se sentait merveilleusement bien. La rencontre avec Tikki lui avait donné une énergie que n'importe qui pouvait envier lorsqu'une longue journée de travail était en vue.

Elle descendit le petit escalier de la mezzanine de sa chambre et chercha sa petite compagne des yeux. Tikki avait trouver refuge sur le ventre d'un énorme ours en peluche que Bridgette gardait dans un coin de la pièce.

L'adolescente sourit et s'approcha de la petite créature. Elle caressa doucement sa tête du bout des doigts pour la tirer du sommeil.

-« Debout Tikki, c'est l'heure ! » murmura la jeune fille en regardant Tikki se frotter les yeux.

-« Je crois que je ne m'habituerais au rythme de vie des humains. Comment pouvez-vous vous lever aussi tôt pour aller travailler ? » demanda la kwami avec un petit sourire, les traits encore fatigués.

-« Je te laisserai discuter avec le directeur sur le sujet si tu veux, compléta Bridgette avec un clin d'œil complice. Je descends déjeuner, je dois te ramener quelque chose à manger ? Tu as faim ? »

-« Les kwamis mangent aussi, confirma Tikki avec un hochement de tête. N'importe quel biscuit sucré fera l'affaire. Les cookies sont mes préférés ! »

-« Je te ramène ça alors ! » lança Bridgette alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la trappe de sa chambre.

Elle descendit discrètement les escaliers, cherchant ses parents des yeux. Vu l'heure, son père devait être à la boulangerie depuis un bon moment déjà.

L'adolescente attrapait dans un placard sa boite de céréales quand elle fut rejointe par sa mère. Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques mots sur le programme de la journée en souriant. Une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, Bridgette attrapa un bocal de cookies qu'elle subtilisa discrètement de la cuisine en le cachant dans son dos et en remontant rapidement dans sa chambre, sans se faire prendre par sa mère.

Elle referma ensuite rapidement la trappe de sa chambre avec un petit sourire de contentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retrouva Tikki qui continuait tranquillement son exploration de la chambre.

-« Tiens, c'est pour toi, annonça fièrement l'adolescente en retirant le couvercle du bocal. Sers t'en autant que tu veux ! »

La kwami remercia sincèrement avant d'attraper un des gâteaux, qui était presque aussi gros qu'elle. Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire avant que Bridgette ne se dirige vers son armoire pour choisir ses habits du jour.

Elle prit ensuite le temps de coiffer précautionneusement ses longs cheveux sous l'œil bienveillant de sa nouvelle amie.

Mais quand vint l'heure de partir, Bridgette se stoppa nette.

-« J'imagine qu'on va toujours devoir rester ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Tikki en se tournant vers elle.

-« Oui, si je ne suis pas avec toi, tu ne pourras pas te transformer au besoin. » acquiesça la kwami en haussant ses petites épaules.

-« Et évidemment tu ne dois être vue de personne… » murmura la jeune fille en accueillant Tikki dans sa paume tandis que cette dernière acquiesçait une nouvelle fois.

Bridgette balaya son regard dans sa chambre pour trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas mettre Tikki dans son sac de cours. Cela pouvait être dangereux pour elle, surement trop étouffant et peu pratique si elles devaient en urgence échanger quelques mots rapides.

L'adolescente réfléchit quelques instants en posant la kwami sur son épaule afin de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle fit quelques tours sur elle-même avant de porter son attention sur le grand miroir qui se tenait juste à côté de sa coiffeuse. La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude d'accrocher ses quelques sacs à mains sur les ornements de ce miroir et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bridgette quand elle aperçut une petite sacoche rose qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

-« Et ça ? questionna-t-elle à l'attention de Tikki, en décrochant le petit sac du miroir. Tu crois que tu pourrais te cacher dedans ? Il n'est pas très grand c'est vrai mais suffisamment pour que tu puisses t'y loger, non ? »

Délicatement, Bridgette écarta les deux rebords de la sacoche alors que Tikki venait s'assoir dans le fond de son nouveau moyen de transport.

-« C'est comment ? demanda Bridgette en regardant faire son amie.

-« Pas trop mal ! répondit la kwami en s'allongeant. Je dirais même pas mal du tout ! »

-« Et comme ça ? poursuivit Bridgette en refermant totalement la sacoche. C'est pas trop sombre ? »

-« Non ! clama Tikki de sa petite voix fluette, maintenant quelque peu étouffée. C'est parfait pour faire une sieste si tu veux mon avis. »

-« Vendu alors, affirma l'adolescente avec un petit rire tout en ouvrant une nouvelle fois la sacoche pour que Tikki puisse sortir la tête. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Ce n'est pas gênant pour moi et c'est plus pratique pour nous, non ? »

-« Je suis de ton avis ! confirma la kwami en hochant vigoureusement la tête. On ne sera jamais loin l'une de l'autre de cette manière. »

Bridgette acquiesça en passant la sangle de la sacoche autour de son cou et la faire reposer sur sa hanche gauche. Elle attrapa ensuite son sac de cours pour le passer sur ses épaules.

Mais quand elle eut la main sur la poignée de la trappe, la jeune fille fut emplie de doutes.

C'était la première sortie avec Tikki. Comment allait-elle se passer ? Que pouvait-il l'attendre dehors ? À quoi devait-elle s'attendre maintenant qu'elle était une héroïne ? Que pouvait-elle répondre si jamais quelqu'un apercevait Tikki ou si on la voyait se transformer ?

Comprenant l'hésitation de sa porteuse, la kwami vint virevolter devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

-« Tout va bien se passer Bridgette, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là pendant la journée, ne te fais pas de soucis. Et si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je serai près de toi pour te conseiller. »

-« Tu es sûre que je suis taillée pour le rôle ? » demanda Bridgette d'une voix hésitante.

-« Evidemment ! Tu as été choisie, ce n'est pas pour rien, certifia Tikki avec un sourire. Je suis persuadée que tu seras une grande Ladybug. Les premières fois seront peut-être un peu chaotiques mais le métier finira par rentrer, tu verras. Tu t'y habitueras vite. »

-« Allons-y alors ! lança Bridgette avec entrain, rassurée. Merci Tikki. »

Avec un sourire, la kwami fila dans la sacoche que l'adolescente s'empressa de refermer délicatement. Voyant l'heure tourner, elle dévala les escaliers et embrassa sa mère avant de passer la porte de la boulangerie en fracas pour prendre le chemin du lycée en courant.

* * *

_Et voilà qui conclu cette partie "rencontre avec les kwamis".  
__J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu !_


	7. Terrifik - Partie 7

C'est en sursaut que Félix se réveilla le lendemain. La nuit avait été particulièrement désagréable pour lui, se réveillant toutes les heures, les évènements de la veille tournant sans cesse dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il écarta les draps pour s'assoir sur le bord de son lit, il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard courroucé à l'écrin noir qui était toujours posé sur la surface de son bureau, en face de lui.

Décidé à ignorer ce mystérieux bijou et cette désagréable petite créature aussi noire que son humeur, Félix se leva sans faire attention à la boite.

Sans rien dire à Nathalie ni au personnel qu'il croisa dans les couloirs de la grande bâtisse, les préparations matinales se déroulèrent sans accroche.

Pourtant, quand il fut l'heure de partir, Félix fut ralenti par un désagréable sentiment qui se faufilait peu à peu dans ses pensées.

La main sur la poignée de sa porte, le jeune homme fini par tourner les yeux vers son bureau. Était-il prudent de laisser cet écrin ici durant son absence ?

Il n'avait cessé de se répéter que personne ne pouvait rentrer ici sans son autorisation expresse. Pourtant cette règle avait déjà été transgressée une fois et bien qu'il n'eût aucune envie d'assumer ce rôle de super-héros, l'adolescent avait bien compris que ce bijou ne devait pas tomber dans de mauvaises mains.

Son sens du devoir et des choses bien faites le rattrapait malgré lui.

Avec un profond soupir, il se rapprocha de l'écrin et l'observa un long moment, l'air dédaigneux. Que faire maintenant ? Pourquoi se sentait-il responsable de cette boite alors qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec elle ?

Félix tendit la main vers elle puis se ravisa. L'emmener ou la laisser ici ? Il serrât le poing. La gorge sèche, le jeune homme se sentait perdu.

D'un côté, il trouvait risqué de la laisser ici. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à revenir, on ne sait par quel miracle, cela pourrait être un danger pour tous. Mais de l'autre il n'avait certainement pas envie de s'adresser de nouveau à Plagg, dont le comportement déplacé de la veille avait laissé un gout amer dans la bouche de Félix.

Le jeune homme était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Nathalie frapper à sa porte. L'assistante recommença une deuxième fois mais Félix ne lui répondit pas non plus.

Alors, après un petit silence, elle tourna la poignée pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

L'entrée de Nathalie fit tellement sursauter Félix qu'il attrapa l'écrin pour la cacher dans son sac, voulant à tout prix le soustraire à la vue de l'assistante de son père.

Le mouvement fut rapide et irréfléchi, simplement instinctif.

-« Vous allez être en retard si vous ne descendez pas maintenant. » posa simplement Nathalie, les yeux baissés vers la tablette qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-« Oui, je… répondit maladroitement Félix en se raclant la gorge. J'avais oublié mon livre d'histoire. » se reprit-il en tentant de prendre un ton naturel.

Nathalie le toisa du regard puis haussa les épaules avant de quitter la chambre du jeune homme.

Félix soupira discrètement. Il baissa les yeux vers son sac qu'il avait refermé hâtivement.

Il fut pris d'un dernier doute avant de hausser à son tour les épaules. La boite était en meilleure sécurité avec lui. Personne ne fouillerait dans ses affaires, il gardait son sac en permanence près de lui alors qu'il ne pouvait surveiller sa chambre toute la journée.

Sa décision fut donc prise.

En inspirant à fond, il attrapa son téléphone posé sur le bureau et quitta à son tour sa chambre, non sans un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux en arrière avant de refermer la porte.

Passant la porte d'entrée, il attrapa au passage son grand parapluie noir en prévision d'une mauvaise météo en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Lorsque la berline le déposa devant le parvis du lycée, Félix sorti du véhicule en collant contre lui sa sacoche.

La main sur sa fermeture, le sac fermement collé sur sa hanche, le jeune homme se rapprocha des escaliers pour rejoindre le hall.

Bridgette arriva à ce moment, essoufflée d'avoir couru jusqu'ici depuis chez elle.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard que Félix s'empressa de briser en passant la grande porte de l'établissement.

Bridgette le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, puis pénétra à son tour dans le lycée en soupirant.

Jehan l'attendait au centre du hall. Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent avant de prendre la direction de la salle de classe.

-« Tu as vu Félix ? » demanda le métis.

-« Oui… murmura Bridgette, mais seulement « vu ». Tu aurais dû voir le regard qu'il m'a lancé… »

-« C'est normal qu'il soit encore en colère, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Si, tu as raison. »

-« Allez, va, poursuivit Jehan en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie. Ça passera, tu verras. »

Bridgette hocha la tête. Une fois arrivés, les amis s'installèrent en saluant Andréa qui était déjà assise.

Félix, assis comme la veille au premier rang, était enfoncé dans son siège, jambes et bras croisés, les yeux clos.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à son sac. Il ne devait pas échapper à sa surveillance. Le temps passant, le jeune homme cherchait dans sa tête le moyen de se débarrasser de cette boite qui l'encombrait tant.

Qui pouvait bien avoir pu pénétrer dans sa chambre, à son domicile, sans être repéré par qui que ce soit ? Qui pouvait bien avoir pensé qu'il était le meilleur candidat pour endosser le rôle de Chat Noir ?

Il fallait qu'il tire ce mystère au clair. Il comptait d'ailleurs sur la pause déjeuner pour mener sa petite enquête. Mais par où commencer ? Paris est tellement grand, comment retrouver quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas dans la capitale ?

La seule personne qui pouvait peut-être lui donner une direction, c'était Plagg. Mais hors de question de lui adresser une nouvelle fois la parole.

De son côté, Bridgette vivait sa première expérience de sortie avec Tikki dans une grande sérénité. La petite sacoche contre elle, la jeune fille ne quittait pas des yeux la cachette de sa nouvelle amie. Tikki lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle savait que la menace qui pesait dans l'air était lourde mais il n'était pas nécessaire de s'en faire pour rien.

La jeune fille profita d'être placée dans son dos pour observer Félix.

Il semblait calme, il ne parlait pas. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était plus en colère, loin de là.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Bridgette ne remarqua même pas l'entrée de Mlle Bustier dans la salle et n'y prêta attention que quand elle prononça son nom pour l'appel.

Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Camille. Elle faisait taper ses ongles sur la surface du bureau, un regard médisant posé alternativement sur elle puis sur Jehan.

Bridgette senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos quand elle croisa le regard céruléen de la jeune blonde. Il était rempli d'une lueur plus orageuse qu'à l'accoutumé, et son teint était bien plus sombre.

-« Hé bien, souffla Andréa en surprenant la bataille muette qui opposait les deux jeunes filles. J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'en veut elle aussi. »

-« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle veut me tuer. » répliqua Bridgette en haussant les épaules.

-« Pourquoi vous ne vous supportez pas ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être une fille très sympa de prime abord mais… »

-« C'est la pire des pestes que tu ne pourras jamais rencontrer dans ta vie, s'exaspéra Bridgette. Elle est cruelle, mesquine, manipulatrice, hautaine, tous les défauts que tu peux trouver, je suis sûre que tu peux lui reprocher ! »

-« Tu exagères pas un peu ? »

-« Tu verras, dans deux semaines, tu seras de mon avis. »

-« Bridgette ! interpella Mlle Bustier. Vous semblez très encline à discuter avec votre nouvelle voisine. Vous voulez peut-être partager ce que vous avez à dire avec nous ? »

-« Heu… bégaya la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas nécessaire Mademoiselle. »

-« Alors je vous prierai de garder le silence pendant mon cours. Un avertissement pour bavardage dès le deuxième jour ne serait pas réjouissant n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Non Mademoiselle, excusez-moi. » répondit Bridgette, rouge d'embarras, tandis que de petits rires s'élevaient dans la salle.

Ses réflexions n'avaient effectivement pas intérêt à être divulguées à l'ensemble des camarades.

Cela dit, la voix de Bridgette portait et ses mots étaient parvenus jusqu'aux oreilles de Félix.

Le jeune homme, loin de vouloir ouvrir la discussion avec ses voisins, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se conforter dans son avis sur Camille.

Il n'était pas le seul à la trouver insupportable et, pour une raison inconnue, cela lui faisait plaisir.

La sensation nouvelle de ne pas se sentir seul dans ses pensées ? Peut-être.

Cela dit, il n'en pensait pas moins de Bridgette, même si elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Camille dans ce domaine.

Elle était bien trop curieuse et intrusive pour lui, bien trop maladroite et collante pour qu'il puisse la tolérer.

* * *

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Félix, comme la veille, s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible de la salle de classe, serrant toujours son sac contre lui.

Etape 1 : éviter Camille et la bande de Bridgette à tout prix.

Etape 2 : trouver un endroit pour pouvoir dénicher un quelconque renseignement sur les miraculous et sur l'étrange boite qu'il transportait dans sa sacoche.

Suivant les indications sur les murs de l'établissement, le jeune homme tourna ses pas vers la bibliothèque.

Il ne comptait pas trouver grand-chose d'intéressant dans une bibliothèque de lycée mais c'était mieux que rien pour commencer ses recherches. Et surtout, là-bas, il pourrait enfin avoir la paix à laquelle il aspirait tant.

Il jetait en permanence un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, craignant d'être suivi.

Mais pour son plus grand plaisir, il franchit l'entrée de la bibliothèque sans avoir été importuné.

Il referma soigneusement la porte, salua la bibliothécaire et se dirigea vers un des postes informatiques. Félix accrocha son parapluie au dossier de la chaise et déposa son sac au pied du bureau puis se dirigea vers les étagères, au fond de la pièce. Même s'il n'avait que peu d'espoir d'y trouver quoi que ce soit, il se saisit de plusieurs dictionnaires, les plus fournis possibles.

Les bras chargés, il retourna s'assoir.

Le jeune homme tournait frénétiquement les pages des ouvrages, se remémorant les mots de Plagg, espérant trouver le moindre indice, ne serait-ce qu'une petite piste qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie.

Mais plus il se souvenait de sa discussion avec le kwami, plus il avançait dans ses recherches, et plus il se sentait angoissé.

Il peinait à croire que tout cela arrivait pour de vrai mais la menace décrite par Plagg semblait plutôt sérieuse et ce sentiment de danger omniprésent commençait à impacter son état d'esprit.

Le moindre passage d'un autre élève dans son dos le sortait de sa concentration, chaque bruit de chaise ou de pas. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Il s'exaspérait lui-même. Comment pouvait-on se sentir autant concerné dans une histoire aussi fantaisiste ?

Tout cela était ridicule, et surtout à peine croyable.

* * *

À la cantine, Bridgette, Jehan et Andréa terminaient tranquillement leur déjeuner, discutant de tout et de rien, et même des cours.

-« Hors de question de perdre mon temps avec la philo ! déclara Jehan en débarrassant son plateau. J'y comprends rien et de toute façon j'ai d'autres choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire dans ma vie. »

-« Comme quoi ? » demanda Andréa avec un rire, imitant le geste de son ami.

-« Comme pratiquer mes instruments ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer et ça me manque. »

-« Jehan pratique beaucoup la musique, il joue de plusieurs instruments. » précisa Bridgette devant le regard circonspect d'Andréa.

-« Cool ! s'enthousiasma cette dernière. Quels instruments joues-tu ? »

-« Piano, batterie, quelques percussions, guitare, basse, saxophone, flûte de pan mais surtout flûte traversière ! » répondit fièrement Jehan en poussant la porte de sortie du réfectoire.

-« « Surtout flûte traversière » ? » répéta Andréa.

-« C'est l'instrument que je pratique depuis le plus de temps et que je préfère jouer. » appuya le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-« C'est très impressionnant ! J'aimerai beaucoup t'entendre jouer ! »

-« Il pratique en salle de musique parfois, n'est-ce pas Jehan ? » affirma Bridgette avec un regard complice à son ami.

-« C'est vrai ! Je compte reprendre d'ici peu, vous pourrez venir écouter si vous le souhaitez. »

Alors que la discussion se poursuivait, Bridgette remarqua du coin de l'œil Myriam, Roxane, Johana et David assis ensemble dans la cour.

Suivie de près par Jehan et Andréa, elle s'approcha du petit groupe.

Les trois filles faisaient une partie de carte tandis que David griffonnait tranquillement sur son carnet.

-« Coucou ! » salua Bridgette avec un grand sourire.

-« Salut les amis ! répondit Roxane. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

-« Pas grand-chose, on vient de terminer le déjeuner et Jehan parle de ses nombreux talents de musique à Andréa. » railla la jeune fille avec un regard complice à son ami.

-« Je te ferais remarquer que c'est elle qui me pose des questions. » répliqua Jehan en croisant les bras, l'air moqueur.

-« Jehan est un très bon musicien, assura Myriam en regardant Andréa. Tu aurais dû le voir jouer au bal du lycée l'année dernière, il avait fait un vrai malheur ! »

-« C'est vrai ! confirma Roxane. Mais je préfère tout de même quand il joue de la flûte, c'est tellement envoûtant et apaisant ! »

-« Arrêtez mesdemoiselles ! supplia faussement Jehan avec un air théâtral volontairement appuyé. Vous allez me faire rougir ! C'est trop, je ne mérite pas tant de compliments ! »

Le petit groupe éclata de rire devant les facéties du jeune homme.

-« Blague à part, reprit Myriam en levant les yeux vers Jehan, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais te lancer dans la musique à plein temps. Ça serait tellement dommage de ne pas mettre ton talent à profit, non ? »

-« Malheureusement tout n'est pas simple ma bonne dame, tout cela demande de la préparation ! »

-« Eh bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

-« Je - »

-« AHAHAHAHA ! »

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans sa réponse par l'éclat de rire de Kilian qui venait de sortir du bâtiment, hors d'haleine, pris d'un énorme fou rire.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » interrogea Jehan en croisant les bras alors que le grand brun s'approchait du groupe.

-« Je… Je viens de voir- » essaya d'articuler l'arriviste avant de repartir dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

Jehan et Bridgette échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules.

-« KILIAN ! » hurla Alizée qui sortait à son tour du bâtiment, furibonde.

-« Oh évidemment… » murmura Bridgette avec un sourire.

-« Quand l'un fait quelque chose… » commença Jehan.

-« … C'est forcément pour embêter l'autre. » compléta Myriam avec un sourire complice à ses amis.

-« Non… C'est pas ça du tout… » souffla Kilian en se tenant les côtes.

-« Kilian, je vais te tuer ! cria Alizée en arrivant enfin au niveau du groupe. Donne-moi ton portable tout de suite ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alizée ? » demanda Bridgette en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Il y a que cet imbécile sans cœur vient de faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie ! » répondit-elle en tentant d'attraper le téléphone des mains de Kilian.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » insista Jehan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kilian, tandis que le reste du groupe s'était rapproché du quatuor.

-« Regardez ! » s'écria le jeune en pianotant sur le portable avant de tourner l'écran vers Jehan et Bridgette.

-« Non ! enragea Alizée. Kilian tu n'as pas de cœur ! Imbécile ! »

Peu rassuré, le groupe posa ses yeux sur la vidéo que leur montrait Kilian.

Et le sang de Bridgette ne fit qu'un tour.

En une fraction de seconde, elle reconnut la salle où elle avait rencontré Sullivan hier, là où il s'entrainait avec le masque.

Kilian avait réussi à ouvrir la porte sans se faire remarquer et on n'entendait que trop bien Sullivan réciter sa tirade avec beaucoup de passion.

Sullivan y mettait beaucoup de cœur, et répétait plusieurs fois le nom de Myriam.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci s'empourprait à vue d'œil.

-« Alors ?! brailla Killian en repartant dans un fou rire incontrôlable. C'est trop drôle non ? Le grand et costaud Sullivan en train de réciter des poèmes d'amour. C'est trop fort ! »

-« Je vais te tuer ! » rugit Alizée en sautant au cou de Kilian pour le faire tomber sur le dos.

Les deux camarades chutèrent au sol et Alizée commença à administrer plusieurs claques à Kilian, bouillonnante de rage.

-« Imbécile ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ?! Sombre abruti ! C'est sûr que toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est la sensibilité ! Espèce de brute ! » injuriait Alizée en assortissant chacune de ses phrases par de grandes claques sur les joues de Kilian.

Affolé par la tournure des choses, Jehan attrapa Alizée par la taille pour l'empêcher de poursuivre ses gestes.

-« Ça va Alizée, laisse tomber. Ne te crée pas des ennuis à cause de lui ! »

-« Laisse-moi Jehan ! Je vais lui faire la peau, je vais le tuer ! » criait la jeune fille en tentant de se dégager.

Roxane, Johana et David vinrent prêter secours à leur ami en retenant Alizée par les épaules tandis que Jehan se tournait vers Kilian pour l'aider à se relever.

Bridgette quant à elle se dirigea vers Myriam pour passer une main compatissante dans le dos de son amie.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura Bridgette en se penchant vers elle.

-« Je.. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça… C'est tellement… » souffla Myriam avant de perdre ses mots, émue.

-« Je suis désolée, mais ça ne change rien avec Sullivan. S'il t'aime… »

-« Il ne pourra plus me regarder en face, coupa Myriam, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole… Comment je vais faire ? »

Ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard triste de Bridgette, Myriam se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie pour s'enfuir vers le bâtiment scolaire, tandis que Bridgette tentait de la retenir en criant son nom.

-« Tu es content de toi ?! beugla Alizée à Killian, toujours retenue, tandis que le groupe suivait Myriam des yeux. Ça t'amuse de faire ça, de faire souffrir les autres ?! »

-« Je ne pensais pas à mal, murmura le jeune homme en se frottant la joue, les yeux baissés. Je voulais simplement l'embêter mais je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions ! »

-« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »

En soupirant, Bridgette s'approcha de Jehan.

-« Je vais voir Sullivan, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour rattraper le coup. »

-« Vas-y, tu es douée pour ça. » acquiesça le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Bridgette s'élança à son tour vers le bâtiment alors que la sonnerie de reprise de cours se mit à retentir.

* * *

« _Tant d'émotions négatives que je ressens à cet instant, frustration et colère mélangées, que demander d'autre pour mon akuma ?_

_La moquerie et l'amour combiné sont deux armes de choix pour moi !_

_Le cœur des jeunes gens est tellement faible et vulnérable, si sensible ! Quel gâchis cela serait de ne pas en profiter…_ »

Le Papillon se mit à rire d'un ton mauvais avant d'ensorceler l'un de ses papillons.

« _Va mon akuma, et noirci ce cœur meurtri !_ »

* * *

Félix, penché sur ses livres et ses recherches sur le net, ne prit conscience de l'heure qu'en entendant la cloche. Il regarda sa montre : 13h30.

Loin d'être alarmé d'avoir sauté le déjeuner, il rassembla hâtivement les livres et ses affaires avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Il soupira. Bien évidemment, les recherches n'avaient rien donné.

Aucune piste, rien qui pouvait lui indiquer par où aller.

Devant cette situation plus que complexe, un seul scénario se dessinait dans son esprit : parler de nouveau à Plagg. Même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, c'était pour lui le moyen le plus rapide de se débarrasser de cette boite et de son contenu, de renvoyer le kwami d'où il venait.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de classe, plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme fut bousculé puis dépassé par Bridgette qui gravissait les marches quatre à quatre.

Cette fille ne tenait-elle donc jamais en place ?

Elle s'excusa rapidement sans se retourner ni ralentir.

Félix haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

Quand il atteint à son tour la plateforme, il l'aperçut de nouveau, à quelques mètres devant lui, figée dans le couloir.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans l'embrasure d'une porte, voisine de celle de leur classe. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en continuant son chemin vers elle.

Arrivé à son niveau, il ralenti le pas, intrigué par ce qui pouvait capter l'attention de la jeune fille de cette façon.

De dos, Sullivan se tenait debout dans la salle. Il tenait à la main le masque avec lequel il s'entrainait.

Brisant le silence qui s'était installé, Bridgette avança dans la salle pour se rapprocher de son ami.

-« Sullivan… commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il vient de se passer… Killian n'a pas de cœur, c'est un idiot. Mais- »

-« Tais-toi. » tonna soudainement Sullivan, sans bouger.

Félix, sans entrer, fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer mais il devina à l'air grave de Bridgette que la situation présentait un caractère assez sérieux.

Du moins à leurs yeux.

-« Sullivan, poursuivit tout de même Bridgette. Ne te laisse pas abattre, il n'est pas trop tard tu sais. Je suis sûre que Myriam- »

-« LA FERME ! » rugit Sullivan en se retournant vers la jeune fille, un air meurtrier peint sur le visage.

Impressionnée, Bridgette ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques pas en arrière.

Félix, quant à lui, regardait la scène se dérouler sans rien faire, sans bouger, sans rien dire.

-« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens ! hurla Sullivan à Bridgette, qui continuait de reculer. Tu te crois meilleure que moi peut-être ?! Tu crois savoir mieux que moi comment gérer la situation ?! C'était mon problème, mes sentiments ! Comment a-t-il pu oser faire ça … »

-« Je sais Sullivan, il n'a vraiment pas été sympa, acquiesça Bridgette pour tenter de calmer son ami. Il ne mérite pas ton pardon. »

-« Non… souffla Sullivan, d'un ton menaçant. Et je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'il m'a fait. Il va payer. » conclu-t-il en serrant les poings, ses doigts se crispant sur le masque.

Bridgette, qui avait reculée jusqu'à la porte, regarda Félix avec un air paniqué.

Celui-ci regardait Sullivan avec attention, craignant un débordement de sa part.

Un silence se fit avant qu'un petit bruit ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme.

C'était un bruit léger, furtif, presque inaudible. Mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus et devenait ainsi plus concret.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Félix pour reconnaître ce bruit. C'était un battement d'ailes, sans doute possible.

Et alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce détail, un papillon passa juste à côté de son oreille.

Surpris, le jeune homme fit un mouvement d'esquive par réflexe. L'insecte n'avait rien de traditionnel. Jamais il n'en avait vu de semblable.

Violet. Des ailes violettes liserées blanche. Il admirait la créature virevolter tranquillement dans la pièce et semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de Sullivan.

Mais quant à Bridgette, le regard qu'elle lança à l'insecte n'avait rien d'admiratif. Horrifiée, la jeune fille porta sa main droite à sa bouche.

Un akuma. C'était un akuma. Aucun doute possible. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Tikki à ce sujet.

Le Papillon envoyait des messagers, des akumas pour faire d'une personne son champion. Et cet insecte si particulier était un akuma, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce point.

Et l'agitation de Tikki dans sa sacoche ne faisait que lui confirmer que sa théorie était la bonne.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu crier quoi que ce soit, l'akuma atteint le masque que Sullivan tenait, ce qui le fit noircir aussitôt.


	8. Terrifik - Partie 8

« _Terrifik_, susurra aussitôt la voix du Papillon dans les oreilles de Sullivan. _Je suis le Papillon. Tu as voulu écrire une belle histoire d'amour mais la tragédie vient de frapper ton beau récit._

_Alors au lieu d'être le preux chevalier de ton conte, tu seras le grand méchant ! Tu pourras ainsi te venger de celui qui s'est moqué de toi et rattraper celle que tu aimes. Montre-leur ce qui en coûte de s'en prendre aux sentiments d'un poète tel que toi !_

_En échange, je te demande de me ramener les bijoux magiques des deux héros qui se dresseront face à toi, la bague du Chat Noir et les boucles d'oreilles de la Coccinelle !_ »

-« Sans problème Papillon. » répondit aussitôt Sullivan d'un air menaçant.

Le masque se recouvrit d'un seul coup d'une masse noir et violette, totalement informe. Sans ciller, Sullivan posa le masque sur son visage et se fut bientôt tout son corps qui fut recouvert de cette substance noirâtre.

Bridgette ne put retenir un glapissement d'horreur en voyant cela.

Félix quant à lui était totalement figé, absorbé par la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux. C'était donc ça, la menace qui pesait sur Paris.

Un sentiment de dégout parcouru la colonne vertébrale du garçon alors que sa gorge s'assécha soudainement.

Bridgette fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

Trop tard pour faire quelque chose. Du moins en tant que Bridgette. La jeune fille prit soudainement conscience qu'elle avait maintenant un double rôle à jouer. Mais pour cela, elle allait devoir se transformer, à l'abris des regards.

Luttant contre la peur qui grossissait dans sa poitrine, Bridgette serra les poings.

Elle fit volte-face vers la sortie de la pièce, attrapant Félix par le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

-« Cours Félix ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'élançait dans le couloir, le tirant toujours derrière elle.

Hors de question de laisser quelqu'un sur la trajectoire de cette chose. Mais comment faire pour disparaitre aux yeux de tous ?

Alors qu'ils étaient dans les escaliers, les jeunes gens entendirent la porte de la salle voler en éclats.

Ce bruit les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Terrifik sur la plateforme au-dessus d'eux. Il était affublé du masque blanc de Sullivan, une simple cape posée sur ses épaules, un pantalon et des gants noirs recouvrant ses mains.

De loin, il ne semblait pas si impressionnant que cela mais la facilité avec laquelle il dégageait les portes des salles de classe d'un simple revers de la main intimait de rester à l'écart de lui.

-« Killian ! » hurla Terrifik, d'un ton enragé.

Il s'élança par-dessus la balustrade et entreprit ses recherches dans le bâtiment. Les élèves, alertés par les cris et l'agitation, commencèrent à se disperser et à tous courir vers la sortie.

Il fallait agir vite se dit aussitôt Bridgette, ou de nombreux blessés allaient être à déplorer.

-« Pars sans moi, déclara-t-elle en lâchant le bras de Félix. Je vais tenter de retrouver Myriam. Elle est en danger elle aussi si Sullivan tente de la retrouver en même temps que Killian ! »

-« Tu es folle ?! s'emporta le jeune homme en la retenant par l'épaule. Tu vas te faire tuer si jamais tu te retrouves sur le chemin de ce monstre ! »

-« Myriam est mon amie, je ne peux pas laisser quelque chose lui arriver, insista Bridgette en se défaisant de la poigne du jeune homme. Empêche les autres élèves de revenir en arrière, je m'occupe du reste. »

Après un dernier regard, Bridgette rebroussa chemin en gravissant une nouvelle fois les escaliers, sans se retourner.

Félix resta abasourdi quelques instants. Cette fille était décidément surprenante, il devait bien l'admettre. Risquer sa vie pour celle des autres, c'était digne d'un héros.

Cette dernière pensée fit tressaillir le garçon.

Que faire ? Il refusait catégoriquement de devenir Chat Noir. Mais pourrait-il vivre avec la conscience tranquille si d'autres personnes comme Bridgette venaient à mourir alors qu'il pouvait agir ?

Félix serra ses doigts sur son sac.

La vision de la bague et de Plagg lui revenait en tête.

Des cris venant de l'étage d'en dessous le fit se pencher par-dessus la barrière. En bas, Terrifik venait de prendre une nouvelle forme. Abandonnant son corps humain, le masque était maintenant posé sur la tête d'un animal qui ressemblait à un loup. Un énorme loup noir, de la grosseur d'une voiture.

L'animal se mit à fouiner partout en grognant.

Le visage de Bridgette revint alors hanter ses pensées. Si jamais elle retrouvait entre les griffes de ce monstre, aucune chance pour elle d'en réchapper vivante.

Il eut alors un mouvement de recul. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter cette chose, la peur le paralysait.

Félix serra les poings et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, décidé à trouver une échappatoire vers l'extérieur.

Ne croiser personne, par pitié, ne croiser personne qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis, malgré lui.

* * *

De son côté, Bridgette avait trouvé refuge dans une salle vide, derrière une table.

-« Alors c'est ça dont tu me parlais ?! demanda Bridgette à Tikki qui sortait à peine de la sacoche. C'est comme ça que le Papillon compte nous atteindre ?! »

-« Je suis désolée Bridgette, répondit la kwami en soupirant. Votre ennemi est puissant, je t'avais prévenu. »

-« Il a ensorcelé un de mes amis ! Sullivan a été piégé dans cette espèce de masse informe violette ! poursuivit la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas pu retenir l'akuma ! »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bridgette, rassura Tikki. Rien n'est perdu. Tu peux toujours l'aider. Il faut que tu te transformes et que tu purifies l'akuma, avec ton yoyo ! »

-« Mon yoyo… ? » répéta Bridgette en passant sa main sur son visage.

-« Tu comprendras une fois transformée. Quand tu auras utilisé le Lucky Charm, tous les dégâts seront réparés. »

-« Le Lucky Charm, oui je me souviens. » acquiesça Bridgette.

-« N'oublies pas que tu n'auras que 5 minutes après son utilisation, prends le temps d'analyser la situation avant de l'utiliser. Et sache qu'une fois transformée, je disparaitrais dans tes boucles d'oreilles et je ne pourrais plus t'aider. »

-« D'accord, je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux je te le promets ! »

-« J'ai confiance Bridgette. Je sais que tu n'as pas été choisie par hasard. »

-« Merci, sourit la jeune fille. Et maintenant ? Comment je me transforme ? »

-« Tu as juste à dire « Tikki, transforme-moi » ! »

-« Très bien, alors dans ce cas… »

Bridgette se releva de derrière sa cachette, prit une grande inspiration avant de hocher la tête pour se donner du courage.

« _Tikki ! Transforme-moi !_ »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se senti recouvrir d'une grande onde de chaleur partout sur son corps. Une lueur rouge recouvrit rapidement ses membres, commençant par le haut de sa tête pour descendre jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds.

Bridgette ferma les yeux quelques instants, quelque peu craintive, attendant que son costume finisse de prendre sa place.

Lorsque la lueur disparue, elle hésita un instant avant de rouvrir ses grands yeux bleus.

La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut ses mains. Elles étaient maintenant recouvertes d'un tissu rouge soutenu, parsemé de points noir. La matière brillait à la lumière mais elle ne le sentait presque pas du tout. Il était comme une seconde peau.

Quand elle leva le regard vers la fenêtre de la salle de classe, elle put apercevoir son reflet. Un fin masque recouvrait le tour des ses yeux jusqu'à ses tempes et ses cheveux étaient décorés de longs rubans rouges, aussi longs que ses couettes.

Inspectant sa nouvelle tenue, Bridgette remarqua à sa taille un objet rond. Elle le décrocha pour l'examiner de plus près.

C'était le fameux yoyo dont Tikki lui avait parlé. Il était rouge à points noirs, comme elle.

Relevant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers la vitre dont elle s'était approchée, la jeune fille porta sa main à son oreille droite. Ses boucles brillaient d'une petite lueur rouge, comme si elles étaient éclairées de l'intérieur.

-« Tikki… » murmura-t-elle en tournant légèrement plus la tête pour regarder la boucle de plus près.

Mais de nouveaux cris dans les couloirs la tirèrent de sa contemplation.

D'un seul coup, la jeune fille se senti envahir d'une force et d'une motivation qu'elle n'avait alors jamais ressentie jusque-là.

Elle se sentait fière, forte et puissante. Elle savait maintenant ce qui lui restait à faire.

Sans hésiter une seconde, l'héroïne se rua en dehors de la pièce, yoyo à la main.

* * *

Après plusieurs efforts, Félix parvint enfin à sortir du bâtiment principal sans trop d'ennuis.

Le jeune homme regardait la scène de chaos se dérouler sous ses yeux. Les étudiants paniqués courraient dans tous les sens tandis que la bête continuait sa ronde en grognant.

Alors qu'il reculait sans quitter le monstre des yeux, Félix se sentit soudain tirer en arrière puis emporté derrière un des murs de l'établissement par quelqu'un qui avait attrapé son bras.

-« Bridgette ! cria Jehan en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Est-ce que tu as vu Bridgette ?! »

Félix resta un moment interdit, surpris par la puissance de la poigne du grand métis. Il posa ses yeux sur le grand jeune homme, puis sur Andréa, Roxane, Johana, Alizée et David qui s'étaient tous réfugiés derrière la bâtisse.

-« E-Elle était à l'intérieur. Elle a voulu aller chercher une de vos amies. » expliqua Félix en essayant de prendre un ton calme.

-« Et toi tu l'as laissé faire demi-tour ?! » s'emporta Jehan en le secouant fortement par les épaules, manifestement en colère.

-« J'ai essayé de la retenir ! répliqua Félix en se défaisant de l'emprise de Jehan. Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! »

-« Evidemment ! C'est Bridgette ! soupira Jehan en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle savait que Myriam était en danger alors elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la chercher ! »

-« C'est courageux de sa part… » murmura Andréa en posant sa main sur l'épaule du grand brun.

-« Mais stupide ! » ripostèrent d'une même voix Félix et Jehan.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, un cri plus fort et plus terrifié que tous les autres les firent sortir de leur cachette.

À force de recherche, l'énorme loup noir avait fini par trouver la proie qu'il recherchait parmi tous les élèves.

Dans sa gueule se balançait Killian, que la bête avait attrapé par la capuche de son sweat. Le jeune sportif tentait de se dégager autant qu'il pouvait, en vain.

Le groupe laissa alors échapper un glapissement de terreur à cette vision. Félix recula d'un pas, crispant ses doigts sur son sac de cours qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

Que devait-il faire ? Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait plus d'autres solutions : la situation devenait trop chaotique pour lui laisser le choix d'agir ou non.

Il soupira longuement.

« _Où es-tu Ladybug ?_ » pensa-t-il alors que le loup se rapprochait dangereusement de leur groupe.

-« Il faut qu'on l'aide ! » clama Jehan en serrant les poings.

-« Quoi ?! » cria le groupe d'une même voix.

-« Arrêtes Jehan, tu vas te faire tuer ! » répliqua Andréa en lui attrapant le bras.

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ? Restez ici et attendre qu'il se fasse déchiqueter ?! »

-« On ne peut rien faire nous-mêmes Jehan, répondit Alizée paniquée. Ne sois pas stupide s'il te plait. »

-« Mais je- »

Les mots du jeune homme s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Pendant cet instant d'inattention, l'akumatisé était arrivé à leur hauteur et les menaçaient en montrant les crocs, Kilian toujours accroché à sa mâchoire.

Le groupe laissa échapper un cri commun.

Mais alors que l'énorme monstre levait sa patte aux griffes acérées au-dessus d'eux, un éclair rouge vif vint s'abattre sur le cou de la bête qui s'écrasa sur le flanc.

Impressionnés, tous eurent un mouvement de recul.

Dans le nuage de poussière qui avait été soulevé dans la chute du loup, Ladybug se relevait de son saut.

Elle avait agi par instinct, par pur réflexe. Elle avait vu ce monstre s'approcher de ses amis et il était hors de question pour elle que l'un d'entre eux soit blessé.

Lançant son yoyo vers le toit de l'établissement, elle avait dépassé le monstre en courant sur les tuiles et avait pris son élan depuis cette hauteur pour lui tomber dessus.

Tout était incroyablement facile, et surprenamment évident pour elle. Tout allait plus vite, tout semblait plus clair.

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne ressentait rien du tout. Elle était focalisée sur sa mission et en oubliait tout le reste.

Elle était comme transformée, littéralement. Faisant tourner son yoyo le long d'elle, elle se retourna vers le petit groupe.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en scannant ses amis.

Bouche bée, ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête, totalement abasourdis par cette apparition soudaine.

Félix détailla la jeune héroïne de manière appuyée. Pas de doute possible, c'était Ladybug, aucune chance pour lui de se tromper.

Son regard azuré croisa le sien et la jeune fille maintint se contact quelques instants. Félix senti alors un long frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Il serra son sac contre lui.

Elle était intervenue si vite, sans réfléchir. Et elle s'en sortait bien, du moins pour l'instant. Et lui ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi était-il encore là ?

Il recula doucement, sourcils froncés. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Ce rôle qu'on lui avait confié, il allait devoir l'assumer, même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

-« Allez vous-en, ne restez pas là. » tonna Ladybug aux jeunes gens de manière ferme.

-« Attendez ! cria Jehan, retenant l'héroïne par le bras. Mon amie Bridgette, elle est encore à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, répondit-elle calmement, touchée par l'attention de son ami. Je vais attirer ce monstre loin d'ici et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, je vous le promets. En attendant, mettez-vous tous à l'abris et ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. »

Après un petit moment de silence, Jehan finit par hocher la tête.

-« Bien, merci beaucoup… Comment doit-on vous appeler ? »

-« Ladybug, je suis Ladybug. » affirma la jeune héroïne.

-« Merci Ladybug. Venez ! cria le jeune homme en se tournant vers ses amis. On ne doit pas rester dans le coin ! »

Entrainant les autres à sa suite, le groupe s'éloigna de l'établissement.

Ladybug les regarda faire puis se replongea dans le combat.

L'énorme bête se releva doucement, largement sonnée par l'attaque surprise de l'héroïne. Elle grognait, son regard perçant posé sur la jeune fille à travers le masque qu'elle portait.

« _Voilà Ladybug, Terrifik_, souffla le Papillon à son akumatisé. _Elle va tenter de t'arrêter. Récupère ses boucles d'oreilles et ramènes-les moi, tu n'auras ainsi plus rien qui pourra se mettre en travers de ton chemin !_ »

Kilian se balançait toujours dans la gueule du loup, inconscient. Le pauvre garçon avait surement été touché pendant l'assaut, perdant connaissance par la même occasion.

Ladybug serra les poings. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus prudente, plus alerte avec les potentielles victimes.

Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à maitriser cette nouvelle force qui l'envahissait.

Le loup, après un court instant d'inactivité qui lui permit de scanner sa nouvelle rivale, se rua vers elle. Ladybug esquiva facilement mais le monstre était rapide.

Voyant que sa première tentative était vaine, il se retourna vivement, tentant de faucher les jambes de l'héroïne avec sa patte arrière.

De nouveau, Ladybug esquiva mais ne retomba pas sur ses jambes assez vite. L'animal avait eu le temps de lever sa patte et assena un grand coup à l'héroïne, ce qui l'envoya valser loin de lui. La jeune fille traversa dans les airs le parvis du lycée et vint s'écraser sur le parebrise d'une voiture qui vola alors en éclats.

Le choc fut violent, mais étrangement pas si douloureux que ça. Même si l'héroïne se sentit légèrement sonnée, elle ne ressentait pas la douleur.

Elle regarda ses mains. Son costume d'héroïne lui conférait une protection démesurée. Elle n'était pas immortelle, mais clairement bien plus résistante qu'elle ne l'était en tant que Bridgette.

La jeune fille releva les yeux. Durant ce court instant de réflexion, l'akumatisé s'était rapproché et était maintenant juste à côté d'elle.

Elle esquiva juste à temps le nouveau coup de la bête, sa patte s'écrasant sur la voiture. L'héroïne lança maladroitement son yoyo vers le haut du bâtiment de l'établissement. Elle ne maitrisait pas encore totalement les sauts avec cet outil mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'apprendre sur le champ de bataille.

Une fois en hauteur, elle regarda la bête progresser en contrebas.

La bête grogna une nouvelle fois mais se désintéressa tout à coup d'elle. Vivement, elle se rua vers la porte du bâtiment alors qu'un nouveau cri retentissait.

Ladybug reconnu cette voix très facilement.

-« Myriam ! » glapit la jeune fille, horrifiée de voir l'énorme bête s'avancer vers son amie.

Cette dernière, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur alors qu'elle cherchait Sullivan partout, était sortie de sa cachette.

Ladybug quitta son perchoir et lança son yoyo vers la patte de Terrifik qui s'avançait vers Myriam qui reculait doucement, trop doucement pour lui échapper.

-« Cours ! » lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal le monstre.

Myriam, blanche comme un linge, tourna les talons, retraversant la cour dans l'autre sens. Frustré, le monstre fit un mouvement de patte afin de se dégager et il fut si violent qu'il projeta Ladybug en avant, incapable de le retenir plus longtemps.

Elle dérapa sur le sol, griffant sa joue sur le goudron.

La jeune héroïne regarda avec impuissance l'énorme bête rattraper Myriam. À ce moment, la jeune fille se senti totalement inutile, incapable d'empêcher le monstre de progresser.

« _Où es-tu Chat Noir ?_ » pensa-t-elle en se relevant péniblement de sa chute.

* * *

Alors qu'ils quittaient le champ de bataille, Félix profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part des autres jeunes gens pour se soustraire à leur vue.

Il emprunta un passage étroit entre deux bâtiments, se retournant plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi.

Il s'arrêta là où la ruelle était la moins éclairée et attendit quelques instants.

Au loin, on entendait les bruits du combat qui opposait Ladybug à l'akumatisé. Il hésita encore un instant mais quand il entendit un immense bruit de verre brisé retentir jusqu'ici, il ne douta plus.

Félix vérifia encore une fois qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis sorti le petit écrin de son sac.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et il ne fallut que quelques instants à Plagg pour apparaître.

-« Alors ? » souffla la petite créature d'un ton cinglant, les pattes croisées.

-« Je ne veux toujours pas être Chat Noir, répliqua Félix en sortant la bague de la boite. Mais je refuse d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience. J'accepte, juste pour cette fois. Mais en échange, tu me diras d'où tu viens pour que je puisse t'y renvoyer aussitôt le combat terminé. »

-« Tu dois- » commença Plagg

-« Ne dis rien qui pourrait encore me faire changer d'avis. » le coupa le jeune homme d'un ton assassin.

Le kwami n'ajouta rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules avec un reniflement outré.

Félix passa doucement la bague au majeur de sa main droite. Les yeux rouges du chat représentés sur l'anneau s'éclairèrent d'une vive lumière. Le jeune homme regarda avec frayeur la bague s'illuminer puis redevenir normale.

-« Est-ce que c'est normal ça ? » demanda Félix, sans quitter l'anneau des yeux.

-« Je ne dis rien. » répondit le kwami.

-« Plagg ! » gronda le jeune homme d'un ton menaçant

-« Oui, tout est normal, ne t'en fais pas… » assura le petit être avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le kwami et le jeune homme se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Félix ne lâche un petit soupir.

-« Bien… Allons-y… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

-« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué sur le Cataclysme ? » demanda Plagg en se tournant vers son porteur.

-« Une seule utilisation, 5 minutes avant de se détransformer. » acquiesça le jeune homme, les poings serrés.

-« Bien, pas le temps de t'expliquer le reste, Ladybug le fera. Tu n'as plus qu'à dire « Plagg, transforme-moi » maintenant. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas immortel, fais attention à ce que tu fais. Protège ta bague à tout prix, personne ne doit te la prendre. Aies confiance en toi et en ta partenaire, compris ? »

-« J-Je vais essayer. » répliqua Félix en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme regarda son bijou puis Plagg. Il prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux clos puis prononça les mots.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi !_ »

Le kwami disparu aussitôt et le jeune homme se retrouva couvert d'étincelles aux reflets verts qui parcoururent son corps, du haut vers le bas.

Le jeune homme garda les yeux clos pendant quelques instants avant d'oser les rouvrir. Il observa ses mains qui étaient maintenant gantées d'un tissu noir.

Une ceinture, tenue par une boucle à l'effigie de sa bague, lui enserrait les hanches et son bout pendait dans son dos, touchant presque le sol.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers un miroir brisé qui avait été déposé dans la ruelle pour regarder son reflet. Il resta bouche bée un instant, posant sa main gantée sur sa joue.

Un épais masque noir recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Le fond de ses yeux était devenu vert électrique. Ses cheveux avaient pris une longueur jamais égalée jusqu'à maintenant, touchant presque ses épaules. Il avait également deux oreilles de chat sur la tête, de la même matière que le reste de son costume, ainsi qu'un énorme grelot doré accroché au bas de son col, touchant sa poitrine.

-« Super, soupira le héros, et en plus je suis complètement ridicule. » murmura-t-il avec dédain en lissant une des oreilles au sommet de son crâne.

L'image de Ladybug faisant tourner son yoyo lui revint en mémoire.

-« Eh bien, je n'ai pas d'arme moi ? » souffla Chat Noir en regardant son reflet.

Il aperçut dans son dos un objet brillant. Il le détacha et le regarda précautionneusement. C'était un bâton en métal d'une trentaine de centimètres, affublé en son centre du même symbole que sa boucle de ceinture, mais entièrement vert.

-« Très bien… Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire de ça ? » questionna le jeune homme en passant son pouce sur le symbole.

L'emblème s'enfonça alors brusquement et le bâton s'allongea d'un seul coup, se plantant dans les deux murs opposés de la ruelle.

Chat Noir, effrayé, lâcha l'arme qui se rétracta aussitôt. Elle tomba et roula sur le sol. Le jeune héros resta un moment interloqué avant de la ramasser.

Il tenta à nouveau d'enfoncer le bouton mais plus doucement cette fois. Le bâton s'allongea de nouveau, mais beaucoup plus lentement. Chat Noir lâcha le bouton, l'arme arrêta de s'agrandir et quand le héros rappuya une nouvelle fois, le bâton retrouva aussitôt sa taille originelle.

« _Intéressant…_ » pensa-t-il en effectuant d'autres tests.

Mais un nouveau cri le fit sursauter.

-« Bien, fini de jouer. Nous avons un monstre à arrêter. »

Chat Noir s'élança vers le champ de bataille. Alors qu'il se mettait à courir, le jeune homme se senti investit d'une force qui lui était inconnue, une détermination tout à fait nouvelle.

Au premier mur qu'il rencontra, il planta son bâton au sol pour se propulser vers le haut afin de rejoindre le toit du bâtiment qui lui barrait la route.

Son objectif atteint, Chat Noir s'arrêta et regarda un instant en arrière. Une dizaine de mètres le séparait maintenant du sol. Il avait fait ce saut sans aucune difficulté et de manière totalement naturelle. Tout semblait plus facile, plus accessible, moins dangereux.

Surpris de cette performance, le jeune héros poursuivi son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le toit de son lycée.

En contrebas, Ladybug retenait Terrifik par la patte avec son yoyo. Mais manifestement énervé, l'akumatisé tira plus fort sur le filin, ce qui fit chuter Ladybug en avant.

Aussitôt libéré, le grand loup s'élança vers Myriam qui tentait de rejoindre les bâtiments à l'autre bout de la cour.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Chat Noir descendit rejoindre sa coéquipière qui se relevait à peine. Il se posa souplement à côté d'elle, ce qui n'empêcha pas de la faire sursauter.

Les deux héros se dévisagèrent longuement avant que Chat Noir ne détourne le regard en premier.

-« Pardon pour le retard. Je suis… Je suis Chat Noir. » conclu-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque, les yeux détournés.

-« Ce n'est rien, moi c'est Ladybug. On dirait qu'on va être obligés de collaborer… » soupira la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Chat Noir se contenta de hocher la tête.

Héros ou non, la discussion n'était toujours pas son point fort.

Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus par un nouveau cri de Myriam.

Terrifik venait de la rattraper et la jeune fille se retrouva acculer contre un mur au fond de la cour.

« C_hat Noir se montre enfin Terrifik_, résonna la voix du Papillon. _N'oublie pas notre marché ! Ramène-moi les bijoux des deux héros ou je te retirai tes pouvoirs !_ »

Terrifik acquiesça et changea alors une nouvelle fois de forme en grognant.

Il était maintenant un grand golem de plusieurs mètres de haut, tenant dans son poing fermé Kilian et Myriam. Son masque était posé sur son front.

-« D'accord… » souffla Ladybug en reculant, assistant à la transformation de loin.

-« Une idée pour arrêter ce monstre ? » demanda Chat Noir sans quitter Terrifik des yeux.

-« Il faut récupérer l'akuma, à tout prix ! »

-« Le quoi ? » demanda le héros en se tournant vers sa coéquipière.

Mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En une enjambée, le colosse fut près d'eux et tenta de les écraser. Il abattit son poing libre dans la cour, creusant un énorme cratère sur le sol. Les deux héros bondirent vers les hauteurs afin de se mettre à l'abris.

-« Ton kwami ne t'a rien expliqué ? » demanda l'héroïne, une fois de retour près de son coéquipier.

-« C'est… un peu plus compliqué que ça. » répondit Chat Noir en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-« Bon, tu vois le masque sur sa tête. Il faut le récupérer et le briser. C'est le papillon qui est à l'intérieur qui lui donne ses pouvoirs, compris ? »

-« Compris. Pour le reste, je pense savoir ce qu'il faut. » affirma Chat Noir.

-« Parfait. Tâchons de rester vigilants, il n'est pas là pour rigoler, un seul coup peut nous être fatal. Première étape, mettre les civils à l'abris. C'est contre le garçon qu'il en a, poursuivi Ladybug en prenant garde de ne pas prononcer le prénom de ses camarades pour ne pas susciter la curiosité de Chat Noir. Mais il faut les sauver tous les deux, après seulement on s'occupera du masque. Ça te va ? »

-« Je te suis. » approuva son coéquipier avec un hochement de tête.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette fille lui inspirait confiance. Elle prenait son rôle avec beaucoup de sérieux, ses yeux bleus couvrant toute l'arène de combat avec précision.

Lui qui craignait de tomber sur quelqu'un de trop irréfléchi, il se trouvait un peu plus rassuré.

La jeune fille lança son yoyo vers une des poutres qui surplombaient la cour pour se poser sur l'épaule du golem.

-« Au secours ! » cria Myriam en tendant la main vers l'héroïne.

-« On va vous sortir de là ! » affirma Ladybug en tendant à son tour sa main.

Mais Terrifik, ayant repéré la présence de la jeune fille, donna un violent mouvement d'épaule contre un mur, tentant d'écraser l'héroïne.

Heureusement, celle-ci avait réussi à lancer son yoyo pour se mettre à l'abris. L'impact qu'avait laissé le vilain était impressionnante, presque effrayante par sa force.

Chat Noir de son côté repéra à travers les fenêtres des classes quelques visages d'étudiants qui, malgré les consignes d'évacuation, étaient restés dans les bâtiments.

-« Il faut éloigner cette chose de l'école si on ne veut pas avoir d'autres victimes sur les bras. » confia le héros en rejoignant sa coéquipière.

-« Tout à fait d'accord, il fait trop de dégâts et nous ne pouvons pas surveiller tout le monde. Tâchons de l'attirer ailleurs. » acquiesça-t-elle.

* * *

_Et c'est parti pour la première mission de Ladybug et Chat Noir !_

_J'espère que tout vous plaît jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. La suite très bientôt !_

_Restez connectés !_


	9. Terrifik - Partie 9

Après un dernier regard, les deux héros quittèrent leur position pour venir se placer aux pieds du monstre.

-« Hé oh face de caillou ! cria Ladybug. On est là ! Viens un peu par ici ! »

Terrifik laissa échappa un cri de frustration et tendit sa main libre vers les héros pour tenter de les saisir de son poing.

L'approche relativement lente fut facile à esquiver pour les deux jeunes gens. S'assurant d'avoir capté l'attention de leur ennemi, les deux héros empruntèrent la grande porte afin d'attirer le golem à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du lycée.

Chat Noir remarqua alors la présence d'étudiants qui s'attardaient dans les parages, intrigués par leur apparition soudaine.

-« Allez-vous en ! cria-t-il. Ne restez pas là, vous pourriez être blessés ! Partez ! » ordonna le héros d'un ton autoritaire.

-« Minute, souffla Ladybug alors que les lycéens quittaient le parvis. Comment Terrifik va-t-il passer la porte ? Il est bien trop grand pour l'emprunter ! » expliqua-t-elle en toisant l'entrée principale de l'école.

Mais avant que Chat Noir n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une énorme explosion fit disparaître la façade du bâtiment dans un gigantesque nuage de poussière.

Les deux héros se cachèrent les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglés mais furent rapidement confrontés à une situation plutôt inattendue.

Effectivement frustré de ne pas pouvoir passer par là où ses cibles s'étaient échappées, Terrifik venait de démolir le mur qui lui barrait la route d'un coup de poing bien placé.

Un air meurtrier se dessina dans les yeux de ce dernier.

-« Oh… souffla Ladybug. Evidemment, j'aurais dû y penser… »

Terrifik leva son poing et les deux héros eurent juste le temps de sauter pour se mettre à l'abris avant que l'akumatisé ne fasse apparaître un énorme cratère dans la chaussée, là où ils se tenaient quelques secondes auparavant.

-« Tu as une idée pour le stopper ? » demanda Chat, ses yeux rivés sur l'ennemi.

-« Pas là non, il faut absolument lui faire lâcher ses deux otages, trop risqué d'attaquer Terrifik de front alors qu'il les tiens toujours dans son poing. » répondit Ladybug en remontant l'avenue en courant aux côtés de son partenaire.

-« Tu as un plan ? »

-« Peut-être… Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! »

Ladybug intima à Chat Noir de ralentir la cadence de sa course et lui pointa du doigt le bout de la rue qui continuait devant eux.

-« Tu vois les deux poteaux là-bas ? J'ai besoin que tu attires Terrifik dans cette direction. Tu dois le faire courir, alors énerves-le autant que tu peux ! »

-« Et toi ? questionna Chat Noir d'un ton un peu paniqué. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

-« J'ai besoin d'un peu d'avance, fais-moi confiance d'accord ? »

Le héros dévisagea la jeune fille un court instant puis hocha la tête.

-« Je pars devant, n'oublies pas de le faire courir ! » cria Ladybug en s'écartant de lui.

Chat Noir regarda sa coéquipière se mettre à courir avant de se retourner vers son adversaire. Le colosse n'était maintenant plus qu'à une enjambée de lui mais il ne fallut pas beaucoup d'effort au héros pour s'écarter de la trajectoire.

« Bon, comment je fais courir ce tas de gravats, moi ? » pensa le héros tandis que Terrifik se tourna vers lui pour tenter de l'attraper de sa main libre.

La rue déserte dans le dos de l'akumatisé lui donna une idée. Esquivant une nouvelle fois le poing du colosse, Chat Noir couru entre ses jambes pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

-« Hé oh, le vilain ! Je suis là ! » cria le héros pour narguer son opposant.

Le monstre se retourna aussi rapidement que sa taille le lui permettait. Il était peut-être massif et fort mais sa grandeur ne lui permettait pas de se mouvoir aisément.

Le héros se contenta de trottiner en arrière, sans quitter Terrifik des yeux. Le monstre semblait de plus en plus contrarié. Il donnait de grands coups autour de lui, faisant voler çà et là des façades de bâtiment qui ne pouvaient résister aux coups du géant.

En voyant un tel spectacle, le héros eut soudain le cœur serré.

« Espérons que tout le monde ait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abris… » pensa-t-il en voyant les fenêtres d'un bâtiment voler en éclat.

Mais Chat Noir n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le potentiel sort des résidents que la voix de sa coéquipière le tira de ses réflexions.

-« Chat Noir ! cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. C'est bon ! Je suis prête. »

Bien qu'elle fût loin, le jeune homme répondit à son appel par un hochement de tête. Attendant que l'adversaire eut de nouveau abattu son poing sur les pavés, le héros passa une nouvelle fois entre les jambes de Terrifik, misant tout sur la provocation pour le faire tomber dans le piège.

-« Encore raté ! railla-t-il avec un sourire insolent. Bien trop lent, jamais tu ne m'attraperas ! »

Félix fut alors surpris de se rendre compte à quel point il était à l'aise pour laisser aller le fil de ses pensées.

Mais étonnant ou non, c'était au moins efficace car le vilain laissa échapper un cri de fureur. Chat Noir s'écarta de lui en courant vers Ladybug, Terrifik sur ses talons.

Arrivant presque à sa hauteur, le héros tenta de comprendre ce que sa coéquipière avait eu le temps de préparer pendant ce court instant de répit.

Et quand il fût tout près, il remarqua aisément le fil du yoyo posé à terre, enroulé entre deux lampadaires.

Voyant l'ennemi arriver, Ladybug tendit le fil autant qu'elle le put. Chat Noir effectua un gracieux saut par-dessus le filin, et se précipita vers sa coéquipière pour ne pas rester dans la trajectoire de Terrifik.

Mais ce dernier, lui, n'eut pas le temps de ralentir. Le fil du yoyo lui fit un magistral croche pied et il tomba en avant dans un bruit assourdissant.

Les deux héros échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers Myriam et Kilian qui avaient été projetés par le choc de la chute.

Chat Noir, parti en premier, remarqua Myriam allongée sur le côté, tout près de la main de Terrifik alors que Kilian avait volé beaucoup plus loin.

-« Occupe-toi d'elle ! cria Ladybug en arrivant près de lui. Je me charge du garçon ! »

Chat Noir, sans discuter, redressa Myriam qui se tenait la tête.

-« Vous n'y allez pas de main morte… » fit-elle remarquer en se frottant le bras.

-« Excuse-nous, on débute. » bredouilla le héros d'une petite voix.

Myriam répondit par un petit sourire mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite quand Terrifik se remit à bouger. Chat Noir décrocha le bâton dans son dos et invita silencieusement Myriam à s'accrocher à lui, ce qu'elle fit mécaniquement.

Le colosse n'eut le temps que de crier une nouvelle fois en voyant le héros emporter sa belle loin de lui.

Chat Noir scanna tous les endroits potentiellement sûrs et fini par remarquer un petit groupe de personnes caché plusieurs rues plus loin.

Il redescendit des toits tout aussi facilement qu'il y était monté, déposant Myriam sur le sol.

-« Reste ici, confonds-toi dans la foule et n'essaye pas de revenir vers nous, d'accord ? ordonna le héros en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. C'est dangereux là-bas, surtout pour toi. »

-« Entendu, acquiesça la jeune fille en reculant de quelques pas. Faites revenir Sullivan, je vous en prie. »

Chat Noir hocha la tête avant de repartir vers le champ de bataille.

Regardant son coéquipier réussir à emporter son amie loin de Terrifik, Ladybug courra vers Kilian qui se remettait à peine de sa chute.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant près du jeune homme, la main sur son épaule.

-« J-Je crois, oui… » répondit-il d'une voix faible tout en se tenant la tête d'une main.

Mais les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus de mots que cela que Terrifik se releva, furibond.

-« Non ! hurla le géant en voyant Chat Noir emporter sa bien-aimée. Toi ! » hurla Terrifik en se tournant vers Kilian.

-« Vite ! cria Ladybug à Kilian. Partons d'ici ! »

Attrapant le jeune homme par le poignet, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir le plus vite que leurs jambes leur permettaient.

L'héroïne de Paris jeta un coup en arrière. Terrifik poussa un grand cri de frustration avant de changer une nouvelle fois de forme. Apparue alors une énorme bête sombre et ailée, ressemblant vaguement à une chauve-souris. Le monstre fixa les deux fuyards de ses yeux perçants avant de s'élancer.

En un battement d'ailes, il fut sur eux.

De ses grandes pattes griffues, il les attrapa par l'épaule et pris aussitôt de l'altitude. Affolée, Ladybug regarda le sol s'éloigner sous ses pieds.

La jeune fille se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se soustraire à l'emprise de l'akumatisé. Killian, quant à lui, en faisait de même en hurlant.

Mais tout à coup, l'héroïne remarqua le retour de son coéquipier sur le toit de l'école, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le jeune homme, voyant sa partenaire en détresse, agrandi son bâton pour frapper Terrifik vers son ventre. Mais la distance était grande et le héros manqua sa cible, frappant à la place la patte du monstre qui retenait Ladybug.

Terrifik, surpris, ouvrit ses serres, laissant ainsi tomber la jeune fille.

Ladybug, prise de panique, regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de trouver un endroit pour accrocher le filin de son yoyo. Elle tenta un lampadaire à quelques distances d'elle mais le rata de peu.

L'héroïne regarda le sol se rapprocher et ferma les yeux, attendant le choc les dents serrées. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se sentit rattrapée.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour se rendre que Chat Noir avait sauté du haut du toit pour venir l'intercepter du mieux qu'il put.

Mais bien que la trajectoire et le timing furent parfaits, l'atterrissage le fut un peu moins. Entremêlant ses jambes à cause du choc de la chute une fois au sol, Chat Noir trébucha en avant, entrainant sa coéquipière avec lui.

Ils firent quelques roulades avant de s'immobiliser, lui par-dessus elle. Les deux héros, immobiles, se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que Chat Noir, extrêmement gêné, ne se dégage d'un seul coup.

-« Ah ! souffla-t-il en se relevant. Excuse-moi, je… J'ai fait de mon mieux. »

-« Non non, c'est rien, tu m'as sauvé. Merci ! »

Le cri de Killian mis fin à ces politesses. Les deux héros levèrent la tête pour observer Terrifik.

Le monstre était à présent à plusieurs mètres de haut et tenait toujours Kilian entre ses griffes.

-« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas un professionnel du sauvetage, soit, mais vu d'ici, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on a fait un pas en arrière, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Chat Noir, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux levés vers l'akumatisé.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? » souffla Ladybug en fronçant les sourcils.

Entre les pattes de Terrifik, Killian regarda le sol s'éloigner.

-« Sullivan ! cria-t-il en s'accrochant aux griffes pour ne pas tomber. Je suis désolé ! Je te demande pardon ! Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça ! hurla le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi ! »

-« Oh, tu t'excuses maintenant ? tonna Le monstre en regardant le garçon. Malheureusement pour toi, tu aurais dû y penser avant ! C'est trop tard ! Et il n'y a plus de Sullivan. Je suis Terrifik et je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait ! »

-« Pitié ! Laisse-moi redescendre ! Je dirai à Myriam que c'était une blague, je vais tout arranger je te le promets ! Mais, lâche-moi, je t'en prie ! »

-« Oh… Mais avec plaisir, railla le monstre. J'espère que la chute sera douloureuse. »

Sur ces mots, Terrifik ouvrit ses serres. Killian hurla de frayeur en se raccrochant aux pattes de l'akumatisé comme il le pouvait.

En bas, les deux héros laissèrent échapper un cri de terreur en voyant Killian dans cette situation.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! » cria Chat Noir en se tournant vers sa partenaire, poings serrés.

Ladybug regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de trouver une idée. Mais elle avait beau regarder de tous les côtés, rien ne lui venait en tête.

Mais l'heure n'était alors plus à la réflexion. Ayant tenu le plus longtemps possible, Killian lâcha finalement prise.

Il fallait agir, maintenant !

Écoutant son instinct, Ladybug fit passer son yoyo sur la partie recourbée du lampadaire puis le relança de nouveau pour l'enrouler autour de Killian.

L'héroïne tira sur le filin le plus fort qu'elle put afin de stopper la chute du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retrouva pendu la tête en bas mais ne heurta pas le sol.

Chat Noir regarda sa coéquipière avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait agi sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir. Comment avait-elle pu réagir aussi vite ?

Ladybug reposa Killian doucement sur le sol.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en enroulant le filin de son yoyo.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Il était blanc comme un linge mais bien vivant.

-« Il faut que tu ailles te cacher, ordonna Chat Noir en aidant le garçon à se lever, sourcils froncés. Ne reste pas à la vue de ce monstre. »

-« Retourne dans l'école, nous ne le laisserons pas revenir vers toi. » assura Ladybug avec un petit sourire.

Killian se contenta de hocher la tête avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Les deux héros le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de sursauter violemment en entendant un grand choc derrière eux.

Terrifik se tenait à quelques mètres, un air meurtrier dans les yeux.

-« Non ! » hurla-t-il.

Il s'élança vers les héros mais les dépassa sans leur prêter attention afin de rejoindre Killian. Fidèle à sa promesse, Ladybug lança son yoyo vers lui, le filin s'enroulant autour de son cou. Mais contrairement à la première fois, la jeune fille tint bon et mit Terrifik à terre.

Celui-ci, fou de rage, se retourna vers eux.

« _Souviens-toi de notre marché Terrifik ! _susurra Papillon à son akumatisé. _Récupère les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, tu auras tout le temps de t'occuper de ce garçon après cela !_ »

-« Vous avez raison… répondit le monstre en se redressant. Je vais d'abord me débarrasser d'eux puis je ferai disparaître Killian de la surface de la terre ! »

Les deux héros échangèrent un regard inquiet. Terrifik profita de cet instant d'inattention pour changer de nouveau de forme.

Le monstre prit alors en volume et en muscle. Ses ailes grandirent et une longue queue apparue derrière l'animal.

Ladybug et Chat Noir eurent en même temps une exclamation de stupeur en prenant conscience de ce qui se tenait maintenant face à eux.

Un énorme dragon noir dominait au centre de la rue. La créature resta de marbre quelques instants avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir sa gueule. Comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Ladybug saisit son coéquipier par le bras afin de l'entraîner à sa suite.

-« Attention ! » cria-t-elle juste avant que le monstre ne crache un long jet de flammes.

Elle courut jusqu'à derrière un muret, sauta facilement par-dessus tandis que Chat Noir effectuait une roulade en avant peu gracieuse, n'ayant pas vu l'obstacle suffisamment tôt pour l'éviter.

-« Les choses se compliquent. » soupira l'héroïne en regardant discrètement par-dessus le mur pour surveiller la progression de Terrifik.

-« Tu as un plan ? » demanda Chat Noir en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, l'air agacé.

-« Je pense qu'il est temps d'utiliser nos pouvoirs, tu ne crois pas ? »

Chat Noir hocha la tête. Ladybug décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche et inspira un coup.

Les mots de Tikki résonnaient dans sa tête. Quand elle aurait prononcé les mots qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de sa bouche, elle n'aura plus que cinq minutes pour tout arranger.

Elle regarda encore une fois Chat Noir puis se décida enfin.

L'héroïne lança son yoyo vers le haut et prononça la formule que Tikki lui avait apprise.

« _Lucky Charm !_ »

Une nuée de coccinelles sortir alors de l'objet magique. Elles tourbillonnèrent quelques instants au-dessus de Ladybug, médusée. Puis après quelques secondes, les coccinelles disparurent et laissèrent place à un objet qui tomba juste entre les mains de la jeune fille.

Elle l'examina de près, sourcils froncés. C'était un espèce de sac à dos rouge tacheté de noir avec des ficelles qui pendaient de chaque côté.

-« Un parachute ? » s'étonna Ladybug.

-« Excuse-moi, mais je pense que c'était plutôt tout à l'heure que nous en avions besoin, souligna Chat Noir. Tu l'as peut-être déclenché trop tard ? »

-« Non, je suis sûre que non. Il faut juste que je trouve comment l'utiliser et le tour sera joué. »

La jeune fille se redressa et balaya la rue du regard. L'héroïne réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, ses yeux se posant sur l'ennemi, sur son Lucky Charm puis sur Chat Noir.

Puis soudain une idée lui vint, comme si elle coulait de source. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis que Terrifik se rapprochait dangereusement de leur position.

-« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant de changer de couvert avec Chat Noir sur ses talons. On va avoir besoin de ton Cataclysme, Chat Noir ! »

-« T-Très bien, répondit le héros en se protégeant le long d'un angle de rue. Je t'écoute. »

Ladybug expliqua son idée à son coéquipier le plus clairement possible, malgré l'urgence de la situation. Mais plus ses mots défilaient, plus Chat Noir se sentait en insécurité.

-« T-Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Chat Noir en fronçant les sourcils. Ça pourrait être très dangereux, autant pour toi que pour moi. »

-« Je ne vois que ça pour utiliser le Lucky Charm, fais-moi confiance d'accord ? »

Chat Noir se résigna quelques instants puis finit par hocher la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

-« Occupe-le quelques instants, le temps que je me prépare, d'accord ? » souffla Ladybug avec un regard à son coéquipier.

-« Je m'en occupe. » assura Chat Noir, les lèvres pincées.

Aussitôt, le héros sauta en dehors de leur couvert pour se dresser face à Terrifik. Il soupira en voyant le dragon se tourner vers lui. Il voulait plus que tout en finir, pouvoir rentrer chez lui et oublier cette horrible journée.

Il serra les poings, frustré.

-« Hey, le sac d'écailles ! cria-t-il. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous impressionner comme ça ? Nous n'avons pas peur de toi ! »

Terrifik, en colère, cracha une nouvelle rasade de feu tandis que Chat Noir esquivait aisément. Il fit se retourner le monstre pour permettre à Ladybug de sortir à son tour de sa cachette.

La jeune fille profita de l'inattention de Terrifik pour appliquer son plan.

Elle s'empressa de tendre le filin de son yoyo entre deux lampadaires comme elle l'avait fait pour faire tomber le golem quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle le retint le plus solidement possible puis plaça la toile du parachute au centre pour se servir du filin comme d'un lance-pierre.

Pendant ce temps, Chat Noir ne faisait qu'esquiver les rasades de feu de son ennemi afin de garder son attention, sautant de mur en voiture, gardant un œil sur sa coéquipière dans le dos de Terrifik.

Quand leur regard se croisèrent, Ladybug hocha la tête pour lui annoncer qu'elle était prête pour la phase finale de leur plan.

Hochant à son tour la tête, Chat Noir attendit que Terrifik ait craché une nouvelle fois pour venir courir entre ses pattes afin de passer dans son dos, aux côtés de sa coéquipière.

Il dû faire une roulade pour ne pas se faire écraser par les pattes du monstre.

Terrifik se retourna péniblement puis quand il fit enfin face aux héros, Ladybug lui lança la toile pourpre sur la tête.

Le monstre, surpris, recula d'un pas et donna plusieurs coups de pattes pour tenter de se défaire du tissu.

Sans perdre un instant, Chat Noir se propulsa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois sur le dos du dragon. Une fois perché, il souleva la toile lui aussi pour trouver le masque dans lequel s'était logé l'akuma. Mais Terrifik, qui avait senti le garçon sur son dos, enflamma le parachute pour se dégager.

Le héros le remarqua mais n'abandonna pas sa mission pour autant. Il continua à chercher frénétiquement. Les flammes se rapprochaient vite de lui et la chaleur commençait à se faire difficilement supportable.

Puis, enfin, Chat Noir trouva le masque. Sans réfléchir, il leva sa main droite au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Cataclysme !_ »

Il abattit sa main sur le masque qui se désintégra aussitôt, se transformant en un amas de cendres.

L'akuma en sorti et tenta de s'échapper. Chat Noir tenta de l'attraper mais Sullivan perdit sa forme d'akumatisé à ce moment-là.

Les deux garçons chutèrent mais Ladybug, se souvenant des mots de Tikki, lança son yoyo vers l'akuma afin de le capturer.

Elle récita les mots que Tikki lui avaient appris et purifia la créature. Quand il ressorti de son arme, le papillon avait perdu sa couleur noire et violette et était devenu un magnifique papillon blanc que l'héroïne laissa s'envoler, sous le regard de son coéquipier.

-« Ça y est, souffla-t-il. Nous avons réussi. »

Ladybug hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sullivan qui se remettait peu à peu du choc. L'héroïne s'accroupie à côté de lui en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-« Qu-Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le garçon en se tenant la tête et en regardant le champ de bataille autour de lui.

-« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as été akumatisé par le Papillon mais tout ira bien maintenant. »

-« Qu-Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-il en adressant à Ladybug un regard perdu.

L'héroïne se contenta de sourire et d'aider le jeune homme à se relever.

-« Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda-t-elle en scannant son ami.

-« Non non, répondit distraitement Sullivan, le regard toujours posé sur la rue dévastée autour de lui.

Le garçon devint blême en constatant les dégâts, le véritable massacre qui s'étendait autour de lui. La façade de l'école complètement détruite, les voitures endommagées, le macadam de la rue explosé par endroit. Le jeune homme porta sa main à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

-« C-C'est moi qui aie fait ça… ? » souffla Sullivan en se tournant vers les deux héros.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout réparer, rien n'est de ta faute. » répondit Ladybug avec un petit sourire et sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-« Non… Je… C'est moi… Je suis désolé… ! »

Sans que les deux héros ne puissent le retenir, le jeune homme pris la direction du lycée en courant, poings serrés et regard baissé.

Ladybug le regarda s'éloigner tristement puis serra à son tour les poings.

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils quand il vit sa coéquipière s'avancer vers la toile de parachute quasiment carbonisée. Elle la rassembla dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse former un tas puis la lança au-dessus d'elle.

« _Miraculous Ladybug !_ »

Aussitôt, la toile disparue et redevint une myriade de coccinelles qui arpentèrent toute la rue à grande vitesse. Et là où elles passèrent, les dégâts furent réparés.

Chat Noir regarda la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, les yeux écarquillés, fasciné par ce qui était en train de se passer.

En un éclair, tous les dommages disparurent. Les voitures furent de nouveau sur leurs roues et le béton intact.

* * *

« _Ladybug, Chat Noir, tout ceci n'est que le début !_ tonna le Papillon dans son repère. _Vous avez peut-être remporté cette bataille mais c'est moi qui gagnerai la guerre !_

_Un jour, je mettrais la main sur vos miraculous, j'obtiendrai le pouvoir ultime et mon vœu le plus cher se réalisera !_ »

* * *

Quand tout revint à la normale, un grand silence se fit dans la rue. Puis, d'un seul coup, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes sortirent des bâtiments en applaudissant, soulagés d'être débarrassés du monstre.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Félix sentit un sentiment de panique l'envahir et décida aussitôt de s'écarter, se propulsant vers le toit du lycée avec son bâton.

Ladybug imita son geste pour prendre de la hauteur sur la foule.

Les deux héros regardèrent les gens s'amasser, même la télévision était ici. Puis la journaliste, que Ladybug reconnu comme étant Nadja Chamack, la présentatrice de la première chaîne, s'avança vers eux.

-« S'il vous plait ! cria-t-elle. Vous venez de débarrasser la capitale de ce monstre, qui était-il et qui êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous les nouveaux super-héros de Paris ? »

Ladybug se tourna vers Chat Noir mais celui-ci recula d'un pas avec un hochement de tête négatif, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas prendre la parole.

L'héroïne lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se placer au bord du toit, face à la foule.

-« Nous sommes Ladybug et Chat Noir ! clama-t-elle. Nous avons été choisis pour vous protéger du Papillon. C'est un homme qui se sert de vos émotions négatives pour vous mettre à son service en vous faisant miroiter des merveilles, mais ne lui cédez rien ! Il vous transforme en êtres malfaisants, ne l'écoutez pas et résistez-lui ! Nous serons toujours là pour vous aider et nous n'aurons pas de repos tant que le Papillon ne sera pas hors d'état de nuire ! Et surtout, ne céder pas au désespoir et la panique, nous serons toujours là pour veillez sur vous. »

Des cris de joies s'élevèrent dans la foule. Chat Noir se sentit alors extrêmement gêné. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire à sa coéquipière qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer à endosser ce rôle mais les deux héros furent rapidement ramenés à la réalité par le « bip » stridents de leur miraculous.

Ladybug s'écarta du bord pour rejoindre Chat Noir.

-« Je pense qu'il est temps de se séparer. » continua Ladybug avec un petit sourire.

-« Hem oui… Je crois bien. » souffla Chat Noir en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

Ladybug détailla son partenaire puis leva son poing avec un nouveau sourire.

Le jeune homme la regarda faire en haussant les sourcils. Puis d'un geste lent, il leva un son tour son poing pour venir doucement cogner dans celui de Ladybug.

-« Bien joué partenaire, murmura Ladybug avec un éclat de rire. À bientôt ! »

Sans que Chat Noir n'ait pu la retenir, la jeune fille s'élança, sauta de toit en toit avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

* * *

_Eeeet fin de ce premier combat ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la première expérience de nos héros ? Vos avis m'intéressent !_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, la suite pour bientôt._

_Restez connectés !_


	10. Terrifik - Partie 10

Le jeune homme resta un instant immobile mais un nouveau « bip » de sa chevalière le ramena à la raison. Il secoua la tête en soupirant puis pris la direction opposée à celle de Ladybug. Il retourna dans la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était transformé. Il s'assura que celle-ci était toujours déserte avant de se laisser glisser le long d'une gouttière.

À peine avait-il posé le pied à terre que le jeune homme perdit son costume. Surpris de voir l'énergie que l'habit magique lui conférait s'envoler aussi rapidement, Félix perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les cartons entassés derrière lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la voix railleuse de Plagg ne lézarde les murs.

-« Alors ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Comment c'était ? »

-« Tais-toi, Plagg, répondit Félix en se relevant péniblement. Je ne veux pas en parler. »

-« Comme tu voudras, répondit le kwami en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai faim maintenant ! »

-« Comment ? » demanda Félix en époussetant sa veste.

-« Eh bien oui, tu croyais vraiment que la transformation est facile pour moi ? Ça creuse ! Et j'ai faim ! »

-« Oui oui, j'ai compris ! s'énerva Félix en s'approchant du petit être. Écoutes, je ne peux rien te donner pour l'instant. Tu attendras d'être à la maison ! »

-« Je- » commença Plagg.

-« Félix ?! » s'éleva soudain la voix de Jehan au bout de la ruelle.

Le jeune homme sursauta comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant cela. Il se retourna vivement, tandis que Plagg se cachait dans le rabat de sa veste.

-« Ah Félix, tu es là ! s'exclama Jehan en continuant sa progression vers lui, Andréa sur ses talons. Nous t'avons cherché partout. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te séparer de nous comme ça ? »

-« J-Je… Eh bien, je… J'ai paniqué. » répondit maladroitement Félix en récupérant son sac, son regard baissé.

-« Le tout c'est que tu ailles bien, affirma Andréa. Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

-« Non, assura Félix. … E-Et vous ? » demanda-t-il en croisant le regard de ses interlocuteurs.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent négativement la tête avant que Jehan ne s'empare de son téléphone avec un air grave. Il pianota sur l'écran quelques secondes avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

Mais après quelques secondes, le jeune homme laissa retomber son bras, les sourcils froncés.

-« Bridgette ne répond pas, soupira-t-il en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche. Je retourne au lycée, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. »

Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, Jehan s'élança en direction de l'établissement scolaire.

Andréa et Félix échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune fille ne hoche la tête.

-« Nous devons y aller aussi. »

Félix acquiesça faiblement à son tour et les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir à la suite de Jehan.

* * *

Ladybug atterri dans une rue adjacente au lycée et se détransforma en s'assurant que personne ne l'avait suivi.

Aussitôt, Tikki réapparut et Bridgette l'accueillit dans ses paumes.

-« Oh Tikki ! jubila la jeune fille. Tu as vu ?! Tu as vu tout ce que nous avons fait ?! C'est incroyable ! Nous avons battu ce monstre, c'était- »

-« Chut, Bridgette ! intima Tikki en posant sa patte sur sa bouche. Je comprends ton excitation mais garde ton calme, personne ne doit savoir que tu es Ladybug ! »

-« Oui, je sais Tikki, reprit la jeune fille sur un ton plus bas. C'était juste… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. J'ai pu courir sur les toits, sauter de plusieurs mètres, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

-« Ça fait toujours ça la première fois, rit Tikki. Mais n'oublies pas que ton rôle est très sérieux, tu dois rester concentrée ! »

-« Promis. » acquiesça la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Bridgette observa sa petite compagne se tenir le ventre.

-« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda l'adolescente, inquiète.

-« La transformation me coûte beaucoup d'énergie, et j'ai faim maintenant. » expliqua la kwami avec un petit sourire.

-« Oh oui ! Je vais te trouver quelque chose ! » répondit Bridgette en se penchant vers son sac de cours tandis que Tikki rejoignait sa sacoche.

La jeune fille gardait toujours quelques gâteaux dans son sac, étant de nature gourmande.

Elle ouvrit un des paquets et tandis le biscuit à Tikki.

Une fois ses sacs refermés, la jeune fille se mit en route vers le lycée. Elle se doutait que ses amis devaient se demander où elle était passé après avoir disparue dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

Quand elle arriva sur le parvis, elle remarqua que bon nombre d'étudiants s'étaient rassemblés ici. Tous racontaient ce qu'ils avaient vus et entendus. Mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Bridgette, elle ne voyait aucun blessé, nulle part. La jeune fille se sentit alors soulagée.

Tout le monde était sauf, les ambulances et les pompiers ne faisaient qu'une simple surveillance de routine.

Mais la jeune fille perdit son sourire en voyant le masque de Sullivan à terre, au milieu de la route. Elle le ramassa délicatement et l'épousseta en le regardant tristement.

Elle regarda vers les bâtiments

Avec un soupir, Bridgette gravit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la cour du lycée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Aucune trace de ses amis. Depuis qu'elle s'était détransformée, elle n'avait croisé aucun de ses camarades de classe. Elle continua de progresser dans la cour, montant les escaliers qui la conduisaient jusqu'à sa salle de cours.

Elle passa devant la salle où Sullivan s'entraînait quelques heures plus tôt et marqua un temps d'arrêt. La jeune fille remarqua la porte entrouverte et décida de passer la tête à l'intérieur.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, dont les volets étaient toujours à demi baissés, Bridgette repéra Sullivan, assis dans un coin, la tête dans les bras.

Avec un petit pincement au cœur, la jeune fille s'avança doucement vers son ami. Sullivan ne leva même pas les yeux, il resta là, immobile.

En soupirant, Bridgette se laissa glisser le long du mur afin de s'assoir près de lui.

Ils restèrent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un long moment, muré dans un profond silence.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé. » souffla Bridgette en tournant la tête vers Sullivan.

Mais comme le garçon ne répondit rien, la jeune fille se rapprocha encore plus de lui pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

-« C'est normal que tu sois en colère contre Killian. Ce qu'il a fait c'est vraiment… lâche, et mesquin, poursuivit Bridgette en soupirant. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. »

-« Tu as vu tous les dégâts que j'ai fait ? murmura le garçon sans bouger. J'aurai pu tuer quelqu'un ! Et encore… Je ne me rappelle presque rien. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je me suis laissé aller et que des personnes auraient pu être blessées… »

-« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? » répéta la jeune fille, intriguée.

-« Non, je me souviens d'avoir entendu une voix résonner dans ma tête, expliqua Sullivan en s'essuyant le visage. Elle me disait que j'allais pouvoir me venger et que je devais lui ramener les mi… les miraculous de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'ai tout de même accepté, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi. Et après, plus rien, c'est le trou noir. Quand je me suis retrouvé dans la rue avec Ladybug, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi, de me réveiller d'un cauchemar. »

-« … Je comprends… finit par acquiescer Bridgette en frottant le dos de son ami de manière réconfortante. Mais tu sais… Je pense vraiment que tu ne devrais pas laisser tomber pour ton poème. »

-« Tu parles, elle est au courant maintenant, et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Plus jamais je n'oserai la regarder, j'aurai trop honte. Elle a dû bien rire de moi… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. » gémit le jeune homme en cachant son visage.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je pense que tu devrais aller la voir. »

-« Je pourrais pas, Bridgette. Jamais. » répondit Sullivan en secouant négativement la tête.

-« Alors viens au moins voir les autres avec moi, dit Bridgette en se relevant. Ils doivent être inquiets. »

-« Je… »

-« Allez viens, reprit Bridgette en tendant sa main pour aider son ami à se relever. Je ne pars pas si tu ne m'accompagnes pas. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur le visage de Sullivan. Il attrapa la main de Bridgette pour se remettre sur ses jambes avant d'essuyer une nouvelle fois ses yeux.

Toujours dans son autre main, Bridgette tendit le masque qu'elle avait ramassé quelques minutes plus tôt à Sullivan.

-« Si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à aller la voir, laisse le temps faire. Tu verras, bientôt, on y pensera plus, dit-elle en confiant l'accessoire à son ami. Fais-moi confiance. »

-« Merci, Bridgette, murmura-t-il en regardant son masque. Je… Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. J'étais en colère, mais je… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le coupa Bridgette avec un sourire. Je ne t'en veux pas, vraiment. Moi aussi j'aurai été très en colère dans les mêmes conditions. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire alors que Jehan apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé.

-« Ah tu es là Bridgette ! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers elle. Vous n'avez rien vous deux ? Sullivan ? » demanda Jehan en relevant les yeux vers le garçon.

-« Euh… Non… Moi ça va… » murmura Sullivan, les yeux baissés.

-« Non, on va bien, ne t'en fais pas, assura Bridgette. Et toi ? Où sont les autres ? »

-« Tout le monde va bien, ils doivent être dans le coin, on était tous ensemble. »

Sur ces mots arrivèrent Andréa et Félix que le trio accueillit avec un sourire.

Mais quand les yeux de Félix croisèrent ceux de Bridgette, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas au garçon.

Bridgette s'en voulait toujours beaucoup de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise la veille et si elle lui avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt, c'était uniquement pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Félix, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils en voyant faire la jeune fille. Ses tortillements de doigts obsessionnels prouvaient qu'elle était tracassée par quelque chose.

Et bien que les événements d'hier lui revenait en tête, Félix n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à cette fille. Certes elle était maladroite et très intrusive, mais elle avait également fait preuve d'une gentillesse extrême et aussi d'un grand courage en revenant sur ses pas là où lui s'était contenté de fuir comme un lâche.

Bridgette était une fille surprenante, imprévisible, mais certainement pas mal intentionnée.

Mais alors que les amis discutaient doucement, une voix s'éleva dans les haut-parleurs du lycée.

« _À l'intention des élèves ! Nous vous informons que les cours reprendront à 15h ! Veuillez-vous présenter dans vos salles respectives à l'heure dite ! Tout retard sera sanctionné de la manière habituelle par vos professeurs !_ »

-« Eh bien, ils se prennent pas la tête eux ! grogna Jehan en croisant ses bras. Moi qui pensais qu'ils allaient nous donner notre après-midi après ce qu'il s'est passé… »

-« Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas jugé ça nécessaire puisque tous les bâtiments ont été réparés et qu'il n'y a pas de blessés. » expliqua Andréa en haussant les épaules

-« Mais ne sommes-nous pas traumatisés par ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda dramatiquement Jehan, en posant sa main sur son front.

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers Sullivan qui venait de baisser les siens, gêné.

-« Oh excuse-moi Sullivan, soupira Jehan. Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

-« Non non, c'est rien, répondit le garçon avec un sourire triste. Tu as raison de toute façon. »

-« Mais non, encouragea Bridgette en attrapant le bras de son ami. Ça va aller, tu verras. »

Sullivan sourit doucement. Bridgette répondit par un autre sourire puis entraîna le jeune homme vers la sortie de la salle.

Jehan tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de Sullivan en signe d'encouragement en emboîtant le pas une fois ses deux amis passés.

Bridgette baissa les yeux en passant devant Félix, n'osant toujours pas le regarder. Le jeune homme la regarda faire sans rien dire. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Félix referma doucement la porte avec un dernier regard en arrière.

Le petit groupe redescendit les escaliers pour se rassembler dans la cour centrale du lycée, là où les autres élèves de la classe s'étaient retrouvés.

Descendu en dernier, Félix préféra rester près de la rampe et observer les autres de loin.

-« Sullivan ! cria Alizée en se rapprochant de son ami. Est-ce que ça va ? On était tellement inquiets pour toi ! »

-« Et moi pour vous, souffla le garçon en passant sa main dans sa nuque avec un rire gêné. Personne n'est blessé ? »

-« Non, tout le monde va bien. » assura Roxane en s'approchant à son tour.

Relevant les yeux vers ses camarades, Sullivan remarqua Killian, en retrait et le regard baissé.

Il le dévisagea un instant avant de s'approcher de lui sous le regard de tous.

Killian le regarda venir vers lui, et quand il fut tout près, il ne put s'empêcher de rentrer un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules.

-« Écoutes, Sullivan… bredouilla le garçon. Je… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je regrette, vraiment. Et je ne m'excuse pas parce que j'ai eu peur ou que quoi ce soit, hein. Je le pense sincèrement. Je… suis un idiot… » souffla-t-il en regardant Alizée derrière Sullivan du coin de l'œil.

-« Et… ? » tonna-t-elle en croisant les bras, son regard inquisiteur posé sur Killian.

-« Et un imbécile. »

-« Et… ? »

-« Et… un égoïste sans cœur… » grommela le garçon en détournant le regard.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sullivan, attendant sa réponse. Le jeune homme resta un instant immobile puis, doucement, leva son bras droit.

Killian, craignant un coup de sa part, ferma les yeux en se tassant encore plus sur lui-même.

Mais au lieu de cela, Sullivan ne fit que lui taper doucement sur la tête avec un petit sourire.

-« On dira que ça ira pour cette fois, petit, railla Sullivan. Par contre, tu as intérêt à effacer cette vidéo de ton portable, sinon je te jure que je vais te tuer pour de vrai. »

-« J-Je le fait tout de suite ! » cria presque Killian en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Tous les camarades éclatèrent de rire en voyant les yeux paniqués de Killian qui s'affairait sur son portable.

-« Et… poursuivit Killian, les yeux baissés. Pour Myriam… Je peux aller lui dire que c'était une blague. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour me faire pardonner. »

-« Ça va, te mine pas, soupira Sullivan en passant son bras autour des épaules de Killian. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles la voir, tu entends ? C'est moi qui le ferai, surtout PAS TOI. »

-« Ok, ok, je ne ferai rien, promis. » répondit Killian en levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

-« Sullivan ? » s'éleva soudain une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. C'était Myriam, qui avait fini par revenir depuis là où Chat Noir l'avait déposée pour la mettre en sécurité.

Sullivan la regarda fixement quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux. Il retira son bras autour des épaules de Killian afin de laisser le garçon s'en aller.

-« Ok, je pense que tu as fait assez de dégât comme ça toi, gronda Alizée en attrapant Killian par le bras. Venez, dit-elle aux autres, laissons-leur un peu d'intimité. »

Le petit groupe acquiesça et s'écarta vers l'entrée du lycée, laissant Sullivan et Myriam seuls au centre de la cour.

Les deux jeunes gens les regardèrent s'éloigner avant que Sullivan ne baisse de nouveau les yeux. Le voyant faire, la jeune fille s'avança avec un petit sourire. Il était tellement grand par rapport à elle qu'elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

-« Je suis désolé, dit-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je… J'ai perdu mon sang froid et je t'ai mis en danger. »

-« Non, non, rassura Myriam. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout le monde aurait réagi comme toi. »

-« Non, pas toi, rétorqua le garçon en détournant les yeux. Tu es tellement gentille, tellement douce, tellement… Tellement tout ce que je ne suis pas en fait. » soupira Sullivan en fermant les yeux.

-« Hey, ne dis pas ça, murmura Myriam en posant sa main sur son bras. C'est faux, tu es courageux et téméraire. Tu es fort et tu n'as peur de rien, ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas. » rit la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers Sullivan.

Le garçon tourna vers les yeux vers elle et les deux se dévisagèrent un instant avec un sourire.

-« J'ai aimé ton poème, reprit Myriam en prenant les mains de Sullivan. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'aurai aimé le découvrir mais de ce que j'ai entendu, c'était très beau. »

-« A-Ah, ça, bredouilla Sullivan en s'empourprant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C-C'est quelque chose que j-j'ai écrit en m'inspirant des textes de théâtre que j'ai appris. »

-« J'avais beaucoup aimé te voir jouer tu sais ? continua Myriam avec un sourire. Et maintenant que je vais pouvoir t'avoir près de moi tout le temps, tu pourras me faire découvrir plein d'autres pièces. »

Sullivan écarquilla les yeux en regardant Myriam. Sa vue se brouilla quelques instants. Il l'observa comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il la voyait.

Un silence se fit quelques instants avant que Sullivan ne reprenne difficilement la parole.

-« T-Tu veux dire que… bredouilla-t-il. Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas fâchée ? »

-« Fâchée ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je serai fâchée ? répondit Myriam avec un sourire plus large encore. Au contraire, je suis vraiment heureuse Sullivan ! »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du garçon. Il mit un instant à réaliser ce qui était en train d'arriver, jetant quelques regards perdus à ses camarades.

Puis, après quelques gestes d'encouragement de la part des autres, Sullivan reprit enfin ses esprits. Il sourit à son tour en étreignant Myriam.

-« Tu sais, murmura-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage. »

-« Au moins maintenant, on aura plus à s'en faire pour ça. » répondit Sullivan avec un petit rire.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant sans bouger avant de défaire leur étreinte en se prenant la main. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se tournèrent vers leurs camarades.

Tout le monde les félicita par des sourires ou de joyeux hochements de tête. Killian ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa à personne, et surtout pas à Alizée, juste à côté de lui.

-« Ouais, tu as de la chance que ça se termine comme ça toi, dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Sinon tu aurais eu le droit à une autre séance de baffes. »

-« Et je l'aurai laissé faire cette fois. » plaisanta Jehan en s'approchant de ses deux amis.

-« Oui, bon, ça va, je me suis excusé, grommela Kilian en croisant les bras. Je pensais vraiment pas que ça irait aussi loin, je voulais juste faire une blague. »

-« Pas la meilleure de tes idées. » railla Jehan.

-« Le plus important c'est que ça se termine bien. » murmura Bridgette en s'approchant à son tour.

Tous hochèrent la tête puis formèrent un nouveau groupe quand le nouveau couple revint vers eux.

De loin, Félix les regarda faire. Quelque part, il enviait leur complicité, ce qui était totalement nouveau pour lui.

Il ne connaissait pas la sensation de se retrouver en bande, d'être entouré par d'autres personnes. Et même si auparavant il se serait contenté de lever les yeux au ciel devant un tel spectacle devant lui, aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Et ça l'était car, malgré lui, il était concerné par ce qui était arrivé cet après-midi. Il s'était retrouvé au milieu du champ de bataille, obligé d'interagir avec eux. Il les avait protégés, il s'était battu pour ces gens qu'il connaissait à peine.

Et bien qu'il était toujours déterminé à rendre sa bague, être Chat Noir aujourd'hui lui avait permis de plonger au cœur de cette complicité et de cette entraide qui les reliaient tous, et contre toute attente, ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable.

Mais le naturel finissait toujours par revenir et Félix n'osait pas s'approcher d'eux. Aucune envie de supporter les regards, les petites réflexions qu'il était persuadé de recevoir en allant vers eux.

Il se contenta de soupirer avant de gravir de nouveau les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de cours, l'heure de reprise approchant.

Le voyant faire, Bridgette, Jehan et Andréa se regardèrent un instant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui ? demanda Andréa. On ne peut pas le laisser seul indéfiniment. »

-« Tu l'as entendu hier non ? répliqua Bridgette en haussant les épaules. Il veut être seul. »

Jehan et Andréa échangèrent un regard avec le garçon ne se mette à sourire.

-« Vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller lui parler, moi. » dit-il en passant entre ses amies.

-« Mais tu vas te faire jeter ! protesta Bridgette. Il va être encore plus en colère ! »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai la tête dure ! rit Jehan avec un signe de main. Je vais lui PARLER, rien de plus. »

Bridgette secoua négativement la tête en voyant Jehan s'éloigner.

Félix, de son côté, avait rejoint la salle et s'était assis à sa place, les bras croisés. Profitant du calme, Plagg sorti la tête du veston de son porteur.

-« Dis-moi, tu respires toujours autant la joie de vivre ou tu es simplement dans un de tes jours les plus joyeux ? » demanda le kwami en se posant sur la surface du bureau.

-« Tais-toi, répondit sèchement Félix. Dès que nous serons de retour à la maison, je te renvoie de là d'où tu viens. »

-« C'est ça, railla Plagg. J'ai toujours faim tu sais ? »

-« Et moi je n'ai toujours rien à te donner ! »

-« Les porteurs doivent toujours avoir de quoi nourrir leur kwami ! »

-« Ce que tu peux être énervant ! s'emporta le jeune homme en frappant sur le bureau. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien à te donner et je ne suis pas ton porteur, tu m'entends ?! »

-« Pourtant, pour l'instant, c'est toi qui porte la chevalière ! » sourit Plagg avec un ton mauvais.

-« Je- » commença le jeune homme.

-« Félix ? » coupa Jehan en entrant dans la salle.

Plagg plongea aussitôt en-dessous du bureau pour se réfugier dans la veste de Félix.

Le jeune homme prit de panique, suivi discrètement le kwami des yeux pour s'assurer que le grand métis ne l'avait pas vu.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'arriviste. Je t'ai entendu crier. »

-« O-Oh… Euh… Non, j'étais au téléphone, ce n'est rien. » répondit Félix avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

Que pouvaient-ils bien lui trouver pour qu'ils aient tous envie de le suivre partout comme ça ?

-« Ah tant mieux, repris Jehan. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »

-« M-Moi ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

-« Eh bien oui, répondit-il en s'asseyant près de lui. On a tous été touché par cet après-midi et tu sembles un peu pâle. Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Je… suis comme ça naturellement. » expliqua Félix d'un ton désabusé.

Un petit silence se fit avant que Jehan ne pose son coude sur le bureau pour pouvoir caler son menton de sa main.

-« Tu n'es pas très bavard comme garçon. » déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-« Toi tu l'es. »

-« C'est vrai. Mais je ne le suis que parce que tu m'intrigues. »

-« Je t'intrigue ? » répéta Félix en haussant un sourcil.

-« Eh bien oui. Un garçon, du nom de Félix Agreste qui plus est, qui débarque dans notre lycée avec Camille sur le dos, ça a interpellé tout le monde. »

-« Tu connais mon nom ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

-« « Agreste », ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu si tu veux mon avis, surtout pas avec un paternel comme le tien. »

Félix ne répondit rien, se contentant de pincer ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas tort. Même s'il ne sortait jamais, il savait que son nom n'était pas inconnu du grand public.

Il se souvenait même d'avoir déjà lu un article de presse qui parlait de lui, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de journaliste.

Être le fils d'un des plus grands hommes d'affaire du pays, ce n'était pas la meilleure planque pour rester discret.

Puis Félix réalisa soudainement qu'il était en train de discuter avec son voisin de table, pour la toute première fois. C'était sa véritable première conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que Camille en dehors de chez lui.

Il avait bien sûr échangé quelques mots avec d'autres personnes jusqu'alors, mais on ne pouvait pas qualifier cela comme une « conversation ».

Or maintenant, si. Félix serra les poings. Qu'attendait Jehan de lui ? Des informations personnelles ? Ou était-il simplement venu faire « ami-ami » avec lui, bien que cela l'étonnait au plus haut point ?

-« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez suivi hier ? demanda Félix d'un ton sombre. Vous voulez savoir ce que fait Agreste junior quand il n'est pas chez lui ? »

-« Ouh là ! rit Jehan. Je vais être franc avec toi, je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu fais de ton temps libre. C'était une idée de Bridgette. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? » soupira Félix, craignant la réponse.

-« T'éviter des ennuis avec Camille. » répondit simplement Jehan.

-« Comment ça ? » s'étonna le jeune homme en tournant les yeux vers le garçon.

-« Vous avez l'air de vous connaitre depuis longtemps avec elle, ça ne nous a pas échappé. Tu dois savoir à quel point elle est insupportable. Mais même avec nous, elle ne fait pas de cadeau. Bridgette a frôlé le renvoi l'an dernier, juste parce qu'elle avait osé prendre la parole contre elle. Bridgette veut s'assurer que personne ne tombe dans les filets de cette peste. Alors quand elle a vu Camille s'approcher de toi, elle a pris peur. »

-« Tu ne la crains pas, toi. » contra Félix en croisant les bras.

-« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je fais le malin que je n'ai pas de problème à cause d'elle. Mais je suis comme Bridgette, je ne peux pas laisser gagner Camille sans rien faire. La seule chose qui permet au mal de triompher, c'est l'inaction des gens de bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Félix se contenta de sourire. Il avait raison. Il s'était toujours contenté d'ignorer Camille, se forçant à croire que s'il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, elle finirait effectivement par ne plus exister.

Mais malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

Et au bout de presque 10 ans d'ignorance, elle n'avait toujours pas disparue.

-« Bridgette s'en veut beaucoup tu sais ? reprit Jehan. Elle s'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé hier. »

-« Oui, je sais. Je l'ai vu. »

-« Il faut dire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte hier après-midi. » railla Jehan.

-« J'étais… énervé. Et elle m'a suivi alors que je lui avais demandé plusieurs fois de me laisser seul. »

-« C'est vrai. Bridgette est têtue. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, elle voulait t'aider. Et je la connais assez pour te dire qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prévu que ça se termine comme ça. »

Félix resta muet. La scène d'hier sur le parvis lui revenait en tête. Avec du recul, il est vrai qu'il était aussi un peu fautif. Il avait surréagi.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait des erreurs.

-« Bridgette est maladroite, insista Jehan comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Félix. Elle est curieuse, mais certainement pas méchante. Au contraire, elle s'assure toujours du bien-être de toute le monde, même si elle doit être en première ligne de front. Elle est courageuse. »

-« C'est ce que j'ai constaté. Elle n'a pas hésité à revenir en arrière tout à l'heure, alors que nous étions tous en danger. »

-« Oui, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait pour nous tous. »

Soudain la sonnerie de reprise de cours se fit entendre. L'affluence dans le couloir se fit plus grande. Passèrent les premières Sarah et Camille. Cette dernière foudroya Félix du regard, comprenant que celui-ci n'avait pas suivi son avertissement de la veille.

Pourtant, elle ne s'approcha pas de lui, craignant surement de se retrouver de nouveau face à Jehan, ce dont elle n'avait du tout envie.

Puis revinrent à leur tour Maxence, Killian, Johana et Roxane, suivies de Sullivan et Myriam qui se tenaient par la main. Et enfin apparurent Alizée, Andréa et Bridgette qui étaient toutes les trois en grande conversation.

Quand cette dernière passa devant Félix et Jehan, la jeune fille échangea un regard avec le grand métis qui s'empressa de répondre par un sourire.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, Bridgette prit place au bureau juste derrière de son ami aux côtés d'Andréa.

Félix, sans défaire le croisement de ses bras, releva discrètement les yeux vers elle. C'est vrai que depuis le début de la journée la jeune fille suivait son regard.

En temps normal, Félix ne s'en sera pas plus préoccupé que ça mais au vu de ce que Bridgette avait fait pour lui aujourd'hui, il sentait le devoir d'aller lui parler.

Elle l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa fuite pendant l'akumatisation de Sullivan. Il aurait pu être blessé s'il ne l'avait pas fait bouger tout de suite.

Félix, concluant ce petit débat intérieur tandis que la professeure rejoignait son bureau, se promit de lui parler afin de mettre les choses au clair.

Après tout, discuter, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça.

Même pour lui.


	11. Terrifik - Partie 11

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée se fit entendre, la pression de l'après-midi était largement retombée.

Même si les événements étaient encore vifs dans tous les esprits, la tension qui régnait il y a quelques heures s'était évanouie.

L'école semblait d'ailleurs plus calme, simplement bercée par le son de la pluie qui tombait sur les vitres des salles de classe.

Félix avait toujours beaucoup aimé la pluie et il appréciait tout particulièrement l'odeur qui se dégageait des rues quand les gouttes touchaient le sol. C'était un moment de sérénité, de calme. Les passants se faisaient plus rares, le trafic moins dense, les bruits moins forts.

Malheureusement, l'instant présent n'était pas vraiment synonyme de « serein ».

Si le tonnerre grondait au loin, c'était surtout la fureur dans les yeux de Camille que le garçon redoutait le plus.

Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu discuter avec Jehan. Il était passé outre sa mise en garde de la veille, il n'avait pas suivi ses consignes.

Mais Félix serra les poings. Qui était-elle pour décider à qui il devait parler ou non ?

Camille passa devant lui, se contentant d'un petit regard appuyé mais sans aller plus loin. Le jeune homme soupira, s'exaspérant de devoir affronter sa colère tôt ou tard.

-« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demanda soudain Jehan à côté de lui, tourné vers Bridgette.

-« Non, mes parents doivent être au courant de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. Ils ont déjà essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois. Je vais rentrer les rassurer. »

-« Bien, comme tu veux. Nous, avec le temps qu'il fait, on va aller à la bibliothèque le temps que ça se calme, déclara-t-il en regardant Andréa. Tu veux venir Félix ? »

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent tandis que Bridgette continuait de rassembler ses affaires, les yeux baissés.

Félix la scanna un instant avant de répondre.

-« Non, je suis désolé. Mon chauffeur passe me prendre, je ne peux pas le faire attendre. Une autre fois peut-être. »

-« Pas de problème. À demain alors ! » répondit Jehan avec une petite tape sur l'épaule de Félix.

Le duo salua leurs amis avant de quitter la salle à leur tour.

Bridgette les suivis des yeux avant d'attraper son sac pour passer à son tour devant Félix. Le garçon l'entendit murmurer un « _Au revoir_ » léger, presque craintif.

Le jeune homme passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, ramassa son parapluie et emboîta le pas à sa camarade.

Mais à peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte que Camille réapparue devant lui.

-« Je t'ai prévenu une fois Félix, tonna-t-elle les bras croisés. Ne me fais pas répéter une seconde fois. »

-« Camille, j'en ai assez de tes menaces. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu m'entends ? Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu peux penser ou comploter. Ici, je peux faire ce qu'il me plait, et à partir de maintenant, je te défends de m'adresser la parole. »

-« Jehan t'as retourné le cerveau mon pauvre chéri, tu n'as plus les yeux en face des trous. » protesta Camille avec un soupir.

-« Non, pour une fois, je fais ce qu'il faut. Et laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose : Arrête de me pourrir la vie, murmura-t-il en avançant son visage vers celui de la jeune fille. Arrête tes chantages, tes mises en garde, arrêtes tout ce que tu fais, parce que ça ne fonctionnera plus maintenant. »

Félix força le passage sans se retourner.

-« Bon et bien, si je ne peux plus t'avoir directement, je prendrais des chemins détournés, poursuivit Camille en haussant le ton. À combien de personne faudra-t-il que je m'en prenne pour que tu viennes me supplier d'arrêter ? Je peux tous les faire renvoyer en un claquement de doigt. »

-« Aies l'audace de t'approcher de quiconque dans cette classe et je t'assure que je te le ferai payer bien plus chèrement que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. » répliqua Félix en relevant les yeux vers Camille, poings serrés.

-« Est-ce que tu es en train de me menacer ? »

-« Non, je te mets en garde. »

Sans rien ajouter, Félix descendit les escaliers tandis que Camille s'approchait de la rambarde pour ne pas le quitter des yeux.

-« Tu vas regretter d'entrer en guerre contre moi Félix ! clama-t-elle depuis la plateforme. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! »

-« Crois-moi, ça sera compliqué de rendre ma vie plus pénible qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! »

-« Je vais te faire plier, Félix. D'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

-« Alors attends-moi au tournant parce que je n'abandonnerai pas sans me battre ! » répondit simplement Félix sans prendre le temps de se retourner vers elle.

Sans prêter plus attention à Camille, Félix s'avança vers l'entrée du lycée, les dents serrées.

C'était la première fois qu'il tenait vraiment tête à Camille et ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable bien que la situation fût dangereuse.

Pourtant, quand il fût au pied des quelques marches qui le séparait de la sortie, ses pensées redevinrent plus légères.

Bridgette était là, attendant sous le perron du bâtiment. Félix leva ses yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait toujours plus. La pluie tombait même plus fort que tout à l'heure.

Le garçon s'arrêta aux côtés de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regarda faire avant de détourner tristement les yeux.

Un silence s'installa, brisé seulement par les clapotis des gouttes sur le sol.

Sans rien dire, Félix ouvrit son parapluie et fit deux pas en avant. Il remarqua que son chauffeur était déjà là, il regardait même dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme serra la canne de son parapluie dans sa main puis tourna doucement la tête vers Bridgette qui attendait toujours que la pluie se calme quelque peu.

-« Je ne t'en veux pas pour hier. » souffla Félix doucement, toujours de dos.

Bridgette, étonnée, releva les yeux vers lui mais n'osa rien dire. Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

-« C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seul à l'extérieur de chez moi, je ne suis jamais aller à l'école avant, expliqua Félix en regardant droit devant lui. Tout ça c'est… nouveau pour moi. »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Bridgette. La jeune fille resta bouche bée par la scène qui était en train de se dérouler devant elle.

Puis après un autre silence, la jeune fille baissa les yeux.

-« Félix, écoutes… murmure-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'aurai pas dû faire tout ça. C'est juste que… J'étais inquiète pour… toi. Je sais à quel point Camille peut être pénible, et je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne te cause pas de soucis. »

-« Je sais, rassura Félix. Et moi je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus. J'ai… perdu mon sang froid. »

Bridgette adressa un petit sourire à Félix. La jeune fille était rassurée de s'être réconcilié avec lui.

Elle se sentit plus légère d'un seul coup.

Félix se sentit mieux lui aussi, satisfait de cette fin de journée qui n'était pourtant pas une réussite.

Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, le jeune homme se retourna vers Bridgette et lui tendit son parapluie.

La jeune fille le regarda faire sans rien dire puis leva à son tour son regard vers le ciel.

-« Tu vas être trempé. » protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-« Ma voiture est juste là. » expliqua Félix avec un mouvement de menton vers la rue.

Bridgette plongea son regard dans celui de Félix. Dans ses yeux aussi sombres que le ciel, elle lisait soudain beaucoup de choses.

Elle comprit tout à coup que ce jeune homme était bien moins froid qu'il voulait le faire croire. Bien qu'il puisse sembler dur de prime abord, elle découvrait un garçon concerné et bien plus gentil qu'on pouvait le penser.

Après quelques secondes sans bouger, Félix détourna le regard, gêné, tandis qu'un grondement de tonnerre les faisait sursauter tous les deux.

Bridgette posa son regard sur le bras droit du jeune homme dont la chemise commençait à se gorger d'eau, n'étant plus protégée par le parapluie.

-« Eh bien ? demanda Félix, le regard toujours posé loin d'elle. Tu ne le prends pas ? Si tu n'en veux pas, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Tout le monde sait que les idiots ne prennent pas froid, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oh ! Non non, je le prends, merci. » rit Bridgette.

Doucement, elle leva sa main vers celle de Félix pour attraper la canne du parapluie. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, faisant rougir Félix et sourire Bridgette.

Mais aussitôt la jeune fille avait-elle récupéré le parapluie que la toile noire se referma sur elle.

Devant l'improbabilité de la situation, Félix ne put s'empêcher de rire, un petit rire qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer de sa main.

Bridgette rouvrit le parapluie en riant elle aussi. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant avant que Félix ne secoue la tête.

-« À demain. » murmura-t-il avant de descendre les escaliers du parvis.

Bridgette hocha la tête en le regardant s'éloigner.

Félix s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa voiture en regardant Plagg sortir la tête du rabat de sa veste.

-« C'est le deuxième jour et tu as déjà une amoureuse ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Bridgette avec un sourire.

-« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. C'est juste… une amie. » murmura Félix.

Il se retourna vers Bridgette qui lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire.

Une amie. Une vraie amie, pour la toute première fois. Félix plissa les yeux quand la pluie vint taper son visage avant de se remettre en marche avec un petit sourire discret, rabattant sa veste contre lui pour cacher Plagg à la vue de son chauffeur.

Bridgette, du haut des marches, observa Félix monter dans le véhicule puis regarda la voiture s'éloigner silencieusement dans la rue.

La jeune fille soupira de contentement en regardant la toile au-dessus de sa tête.

-« Il est gentil finalement. » murmura Tikki depuis la sacoche de Bridgette, comme si elle lisait les pensées de sa porteuse.

-« N'est-ce pas ? rit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis rassurée, poursuivit Bridgette avec un hochement de tête. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il m'en veuille. »

-« Tout finit toujours par s'arranger. » rassura Tikki avec un petit sourire.

Les deux amies se regardèrent un instant avant que Bridgette ne se mette en route, protégée par le grand parapluie sombre de Félix.

De l'autre côté de la rue, un vieil homme habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne rouge et blanche, caché sous un parapluie, avait assisté à toute la scène dans la plus grande des discrétions.

-« Excellent choix Maître. » murmura Wayzz en regardant son porteur.

-« Ces deux-là sont fait l'un pour l'autre. » déclara Maître Fu avec un léger hochement de tête.

* * *

Quand Bridgette arriva chez elle, elle fut accueillie à bras ouverts par ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient effectivement été mis au courant des événements de l'après-midi et l'absence de nouvelles depuis n'avait fait qu'augmenter le stress.

Mais heureusement, leur fille était rentrée saine et sauve.

Après un échange qui dura quelques minutes où elle rassura ses parents du mieux qu'elle put en leur expliquant qu'elle était restée cachée dans un coin du bâtiment, Bridgette monta dans sa chambre.

À peine avait-elle refermé la trappe que Tikki s'échappa de la sacoche de sa porteuse. La jeune fille s'empressa de se défaire de ses affaires et d'aller suspendre le parapluie de Félix dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre afin qu'il puisse s'égoutter.

Elle avait pris soin de retendre la toile avec un sourire.

Une fois revenue dans sa chambre, la jeune fille s'étira en baillant.

-« Tout va bien Bridgette ? » demanda Tikki en la voyant faire.

-« Oh Tikki, c'était une journée incroyable ! répondit Bridgette avec un grand sourire. Je ne pourrais pas me sentir mieux ! Je suis tellement contente. Je me suis réconcilié avec Félix et je suis devenue Ladybug pour la toute première fois aujourd'hui ! C'était… fou ! »

-« Je suis contente pour toi, rit Tikki en venant se poser dans la paume de la jeune fille. Mais n'oublies pas que tu dois rester concentrée, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est toujours excitant la première fois mais tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire, Paris compte sur toi ! »

-« Je sais, je ne te décevrai pas Tikki, je te le promets. » affirma Bridgette en hochant la tête.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille attrapa la télécommande de la télé posée sur son bureau.

Elle l'alluma et passa sur la chaîne d'information. Elle était curieuse de voir si on parlait de Chat Noir et Ladybug aux nouvelles.

Et la jeune fille ne fut pas déçue.

C'était la principale information du jour, avec les événements de cet après-midi. Les journalistes avaient réussi à rattraper quelques lycéens pour leur soutirer des renseignements sur ce qu'ils avaient vu.

La déclaration qu'elle avait faite depuis le toit du lycée en tant que Ladybug tournait elle aussi en boucle. Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, Bridgette posa son regard sur Chat Noir qui se tenait en retrait.

-« Je suis contente de bien m'entendre avec mon coéquipier, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire plus large encore. Nous avons assuré aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? »

-« Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Tikki en venant se poser sur l'épaule de sa porteuse. Pour une première fois, vous vous êtes vraiment bien débrouillés. »

-« Je me demande comment il a pu réagir quand il a reçu son miraculous, pensa Bridgette. Je suis curieuse, il faudra que je lui demande un de ces jours. »

-« N'oublies pas que personne ne doit savoir vos identités secrètes, rappela Tikki en venant virevolter devant les yeux de Bridgette. Pas même entre vous, vous pourriez vous mettre en danger, même sans le vouloir. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, vu le nombre de fois que tu me l'as répété ! » assura Bridgette en tirant joyeusement la langue à sa kwami.

Tikki imita le geste de Bridgette avant que les deux amies n'éclatent de rire.

Bridgette attrapa son sac pour se mettre à son bureau avec un sourire. Bercée par le son de la télévision et les ricochets de la pluie sur le toit, la jeune fille s'appliqua à ses quelques exercices donnés pour le lendemain tandis que Tikki retournait à son bocal de cookies laissé dans la chambre depuis ce matin.

* * *

Quand la berline le posa chez lui, Félix grimpa les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin d'échapper à la pluie qui tombait toujours.

Il scanna le hall d'un coup d'œil rapide : personne.

Le jeune homme prit la direction de sa chambre mais un coup de Plagg contre sa poitrine le fit s'arrêter.

-« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? tonna-t-il. Je ne te dirai rien avec le ventre vide ! »

-« Ça va ! J'ai compris ! s'exaspéra silencieusement Félix afin que personne ne le remarque. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

-« Du camembert ! J'adore ça et je n'accepterai que ça ! »

-« Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu ne veux pas quelque chose de plus facile d'accès pour moi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas mon problème, débrouille-toi ! »

Sur ces mots, le kwami retourna dans sa cachette tandis que Félix poussa un long soupir avant de se remettre en marche.

Il tourna les talons pour prendre la direction des cuisines, dans lesquelles il ne mettait jamais les pieds.

Félix poussa la grande porte et regarda rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce : elle aussi complètement vide.

Le plus silencieusement possible, le jeune homme entra et referma derrière lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'un des grands réfrigérateurs.

Comment cette maison pouvait-elle contenir autant de mobilier, tout cela le dépassait. Il ouvrit le premier mais rien de ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait dedans.

Mais quand il ouvrit le deuxième, Félix tomba face à un grand plateau de fromage.

-« C'est ça que je veux ! » clama Plagg en fonçant vers l'intérieur du réfrigérateur.

-« Arrêtes ça tu veux ?! s'énerva Félix en rattrapant la petite créature dans son poing. Tu veux nous faire découvrir ? Tais-toi ! »

Plagg détourna le regard avec un reniflement outré pour toute réponse.

Félix le regarda d'un air sévère avant de lui ouvrir sa veste pour qu'il regagne sa cachette. Il s'assura que personne ne les avait surpris avant d'entreprendre de sortir le fromage tant convoité de sa chambre froide.

La mission terminée, Félix remit tout en place mais quand il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, il tomba face à la cuisinière Rosa qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

Elle fut surprise de le trouver ici, et le scanna un instant en ajustant son tablier.

Félix connaissait quelque peu cette femme, elle travaillait depuis longtemps au service des Agreste, déjà quand sa mère était encore là. Mais comme avec tout le personnel de cette maison, Félix ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé.

Il savait pourtant que c'était une bonne vivante. Il lui arrivait de l'entendre rire avec les autres domestiques ou chantonner pendant ses heures de service.

-« Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

-« Oh, non… murmura Félix en cachant le fromage dans son dos. J'ai… entendu du bruit et je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait mais je n'ai rien vu d'anormal. »

-« Si vous avez faim, je peux vous faire une collation si vous voulez. » répondit simplement la femme avec un sourire malicieux.

Le petit jeu de Félix ne lui avait pas échappé. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser le regard un instant. Le voyant faire, la cuisinière éclata de rire.

-« Ne vous en faites pas jeune monsieur, je ne dirai rien, dit-elle en continuant sa progression dans la cuisine, sourire aux lèvres. Vous êtes ici chez vous, je ne peux pas m'opposer à ce que vous vous serviez dans les frigos. Je sais à quel point votre père est strict avec vous, vous avez bien le droit de manger ce qu'il vous plait. »

-« Merci Rosa, excusez-moi. » murmura Félix en relevant la tête.

-« Allez, filez ! tonna-t-elle joyeusement en désignant la porte d'un mouvement de menton. Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à faire, comme moi d'ailleurs. Venez me voir s'il vous faut quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer, penaud. Il glissa la boite dans son sac et quitta la cuisine. Félix soupira avant de filer vers sa chambre.

« _On a failli être bon…_ » pensa-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Il croisa Nathalie, à laquelle il ne dit rien du tout, se contentant d'accélérer le pas.

Quand il fut enfin dans sa chambre, l'adolescent s'empressa de refermer vivement la porte avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Il resta là, quelques secondes sans bouger, les yeux clos, dans le plus grand des silences.

Puis, après cet instant, Plagg sorti de la veste de son porteur pour venir explorer les lieux qu'il avait brièvement aperçu la veille.

Le jeune homme le regarda faire sans rien dire, se contentant de poser son sac au pied de son bureau. En passant une main dans sa nuque, Félix se rendit compte qu'il était toujours trempé de la pluie qui avait mouillé sa veste, sa chemise et ses cheveux.

Après avoir sorti de son sac la boite de camembert tellement demandée par son kwami, Félix se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Il défit sa cravate en la posant sur le rebord de son grand canapé, ôta sa veste puis sa chemise pour attraper une serviette afin de la passer dans ses cheveux puis ses épaules. Le jeune homme s'étira, fatigué par cette longue journée. Mais en se lavant les mains, il remarqua la chevalière de Chat Noir qui brillait toujours à sa main droite.

Tout en passant d'autres vêtements, Félix chercha Plagg des yeux, déterminé à enfin renvoyer le petit être de là d'où il venait.

Il le trouva, posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, en train d'engloutir son en-cas. Félix croisa les bras avec un air sévère quand le kwami posa son regard sur lui.

L'ignorant brillamment, Plagg parti virevolter plus loin, faisant rapidement le tour de la chambre.

-« Dis-moi, tu as des frères et sœurs ? » demanda-t-il soudain depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

-« Non, je suis tout seul. » répondit simplement Félix en suivant son kwami des yeux.

-« Sans rire, tu vis ici, tout seul ? Dans cette chambre gigantesque ? » railla Plagg en revenant vers lui.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé je te ferai dire, répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Enfin bref, je veux des réponses à mes questions maintenant. » tonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le long canapé.

L'air dans les yeux de Plagg se fit plus malicieux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il se posait sur la table basse, face à Félix.

-« Je t'écoute. » déclara-t-il en fixant son porteur des yeux.

-« Je veux que tu me dises d'où tu viens pour que je puisse t'y renvoyer. »

-« Ce n'est pas si simple. » répondit Plagg avec un nouveau sourire.

-« Tu avais promis de répondre à mes questions si j'endossais le rôle de Chat Noir aujourd'hui, tiens ta parole ! »

-« Mais je vais te répondre ! Sache cependant que tu ne pourras pas obtenir tout ce que tu souhaites. »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Félix en haussant un sourcil.

-« Chaque chose en son temps. Tu me demandes d'où je viens ? Je te l'ai expliqué, il y a dans cette ville un gardien des miraculous. Il t'a choisi toi et ta partenaire pour que vous protégiez Paris de la menace du Papillon. Et ça n'a rien d'extravagant, la menace est bien réelle, comme tu as pu le constater aujourd'hui. »

-« D'accord. Mais moi je ne veux pas de ce rôle, je veux rendre mon miraculous. Je ne suis pas taillé pour être Chat Noir, est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça ? »

-« Ça c'est ce que tu dis, mais tu t'en es très bien sorti aujourd'hui non ? »

-« C'était un coup de chance, répliqua Félix avec un haussement d'épaules. Écoutes, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. Et de toute façon, je n'en ai aucune envie. »

-« … Malheureusement, tu n'as vraiment plus le choix maintenant. » tonna Plagg d'un air sombre.

Son regard se fit insistant, traversa celui de Félix si profondément que le garçon en eut des frissons dans le dos.

Il regarda sa bague, puis Plagg, puis recommença une nouvelle fois.

-« Qu-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda le jeune homme, paniqué de ce que le kwami allait lui répondre.

-« Essaye de retirer ta bague. »

Félix s'exécuta immédiatement. Il lutta pendant plusieurs minutes, se précipitant vers sa salle de bain pour tenter de faire glisser l'anneau avec du savon, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il ne put retirer la chevalière de sa main.

Le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour. Emporté par une violente rage, il fondit sur Plagg pour le saisir dans ses paumes.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! » cria-t-il en secouant le petit être.

-« Calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, le kwami se libéra en passant à travers ses mains comme s'il eut été un fantôme.

Félix écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber à la renverse, sur le canapé derrière lui.

Il scanna Plagg silencieusement, son regard mêlant crainte et fureur.

-« Les miraculous réagissent tous différemment selon leur porteur, murmura le kwami en venant virevolter devant lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le costume d'un bijou n'est jamais le même de possesseur en possesseur. Celui du Chat Noir est très particulier. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la représentation d'un chat noir est synonyme de malchance ou de malédiction dans certains folklores. Eh bien ici, c'est presque ça. Seul un autre porteur peut te retirer ta bague, tu ne pourras jamais le faire seul. »

La mâchoire de Félix se décrocha tandis qu'il regardait de nouveau le bijou à son doigt.

-« T-Tu es en train de me dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir retirer le miraculous ? Que je vais rester comme ça, pour toujours ? »

-« Pas pour toujours. Je viens de te le dire, seul un autre porteur pourra te la reprendre. »

-« Tu m'as piégé… » murmura le jeune homme en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Félix sentit monter en lui un sentiment de désespoir très profond. Jamais il n'avait été poussé aussi loin dans ses retranchements.

Sa poitrine le brûlait de son ventre à sa gorge, sa bouche était remplie d'un goût amer à cause de la frustration.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus s'il avait envie d'hurler ou de fondre en larmes, voire les deux en même temps. Toute la colère accumulée depuis ces deux derniers jours parcourait son corps entier, le consumant de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Le garçon avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à tout instant.

Plagg le regarda faire avant de se poser sur son genou.

-« Allons, souffla-t-il en croisant les pattes. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça quand même. Tu vas voir, tu vas t'y faire. »

-« Où sont les autres porteurs ? s'exclama Félix en se levant d'un bond. Je veux retirer cette bague. »

-« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Le porteur doit consentir à te la retirer, tu ne peux pas l'obliger à le faire. »

-« Dis-le moi ! » tonna-t-il, furieux.

-« Pour l'instant les seuls porteurs ici sont Ladybug, Maître Fu et le Papillon. »

-« Maître fou ? » répéta Félix avec des yeux ronds.

-« Fu, F.U. » épela Plagg en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation, l'air exaspéré.

-« Oh, et… Il n'est pas fou, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin je veux dire, il sait ce qu'il fait ? »

-« Quand on a 186 ans comme lui, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on prend pleinement conscience de toutes ses actions ! » ricana Plagg d'un ton moqueur.

-« Pardon ?! sursauta Félix. 186 ans ?! »

-« Oui et bien ?! Tu as bien 17 ans toi non ? 17, 186, ce sont des chiffres tout ça ! »

-« Des nombres. » corrigea Félix en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« On s'en fiche ! »

Félix fronça les sourcils avant de se pincer l'arête du nez devant sa situation qui ne faisait qu'empirer de minutes en minutes.

Il se racla la gorge avant d'essayer de revenir à un sujet un peu plus sérieux.

-« Le Papillon peut donc lui aussi me retirer ma bague… » souffla le jeune homme en relevant les yeux vers le kwami.

-« Bien évidemment ! Et crois-moi qu'il la désire autant que toi tu veux la retirer ! assura Plagg avec un hochement de tête. C'est pour ça que je t'aie dit de te montrer extrêmement prudent. Les akumatisés, envoyés par le Papillon, peuvent te retirer ta bague. C'est la volonté du Papillon qui les contrôle qui leur permet cela. »

Félix soupira en passant sa main sur son visage. La situation semblait indémêlable. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa bague avec dédain avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Et Maître… Fu ? Lui, il peut me retirer ma bague non ? C'est lui qui me l'a donné, il peut bien la reprendre ! »

-« Non, il n'acceptera pas. Et de toute façon, je ne te mènerai pas jusqu'à lui. Comprends que le Maître est autant menacé par le Papillon que toi ou Ladybug. Si votre ennemi venait à apprendre qu'il y avait un Gardien de miraculous dans cette ville, il s'en prendrait à lui à coup sûr. Maître Fu ne peut être consulté qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. »

-« D'accord… Et Ladybug ? Tu crois qu'elle accepterait ? »

-« Je pense que c'est elle la mieux placée pour le faire mais je ne pense pas qu'elle consente à le faire. Comprends bien que si Chat Noir disparaît, Ladybug disparaît à son tour. Mais aujourd'hui, Paris a besoin de ces héros, plus que jamais. »

Félix se posa lourdement sur le canapé en croisant les bras.

Il réfléchissait à tout rompre. La partie logique de son cerveau lui disait qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de lutter et qu'il allait devoir garder cette bague plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Mais son émotivité prenait le dessus, ce qui était très rare chez lui. Il tournait et retournait la situation dans tous les sens, tentant de trouver une solution.

Mais rien n'arrivait à le satisfaire.

-« Je t'assure que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça d'être Chat Noir. Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par apprécier. »

-« Le fait est que je ne veux pas tenir ce rôle, répondit Félix en se relevant. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être un héros, et je maintiens ma position. »

-« Je ne te comprends pas, répondit Plagg en soupirant. Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui pourtant, non ? »

-« Je te l'ai dit, c'était un coup de chance, rien de plus ! C'est Ladybug qui s'est battue en première ligne, je n'ai fait que la seconder. Un jour, je vais me faire tuer parce que je ne serais pas à la hauteur ! »

-« Tu ne sais que voir le côté négatif des choses, c'est incroyable d'être pessimiste à ce point ! »

-« Eh bien contrairement à toi, je suis logique ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? »

-« Bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas en te braquant de la sorte que les choses vont s'arranger ! »

Félix se contenta de hausser les épaules en s'approchant de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regarda les toits ruisseler sous la pluie quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Plagg.

-« Bon allez, ça ne sert à rien de crier, soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. De toute façon, si je suis condamné à porter cette bague, je ne peux rien y faire. »

-« Exact. »

-« Tu t'es quand même servi de moi, tu aurais dû m'avertir de cette malédiction. »

-« Est-ce que tu aurais passé la bague si je te l'avais dit ? » demanda Plagg avec un ton inquisiteur.

-« … Non. » admit Félix en croisant les bras.

-« Alors j'estime avoir eu raison de ne rien te dire. De plus, j'aurais pu peut-être t'avertir si tu n'avais pas refermé la boite hier. Au lieu de bouder, tu aurais pu me poser des questions. »

-« Est-ce que tu m'aurais averti que je risquais de ne plus pouvoir l'enlever si je passais la chevalière ? » demanda Félix avec le même ton.

-« Probablement pas. » répondit Plagg avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Alors j'estime avoir eu raison de refermer la boite, rien que pour ne pas à avoir à te supporter une journée de plus. »

Plagg se contenta d'un petit reniflement outré en partant virevolter plus loin.

Félix le regarda faire puis laissa échapper un petit soupir en se tournant vers la grande fenêtre, bras croisés.

Même s'il était toujours contrarié, le jeune homme avait laissé tomber l'idée de protester plus longtemps.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais il allait devoir assumer ce rôle qui était désormais le sien. Félix se consola en se disant que plus vite le problème du Papillon serait réglé, plus vite il pourrait demander à sa partenaire ou au Maître de lui retirer sa chevalière.

Félix était toujours tracassé au sujet de ce Gardien dont Plagg lui avait parlé. Comment avait-il pu le choisir lui et comment s'était-il introduit ici pour poser l'écrin qui contenait le miraculous ?

Pour sûr, il aurait des questions à lui poser lors de leur rencontre.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel gris. Décidément, cette semaine n'avait pas du tout commencé comme il l'avait imaginé.

Entre découverte et frustration, peur et adrénaline, tous les sens de Félix étaient en alerte.

La situation présentait beaucoup d'inconvénient, mais il refusait de se laisser aller au désespoir. Après tout, il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Il s'agissait d'une mission, de temps en temps.

Mais au-delà de ça, la réconciliation avec Bridgette lui ouvrait d'autres portes qui rendraient sûrement son séjour au lycée plus plaisant. Et bien que Félix se refusait pour l'instant à s'approcher de trop, il avait bien conscience qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire face très longtemps à cette vague de camaraderie qui régnait dans cette classe.

Et contre toute attente, cela ne le rebutait pas plus que ça.

De plus, la rencontre de Bridgette et sa bande pouvait lui apporter un nouveau regard sur le monde, une vision peut-être moins sombre.

Félix sourit à cette pensée. Lui qui fuyait normalement les autres êtres humains comme la peste, il se retrouvait à envisager d'interagir avec d'autres jeunes gens de son âge.

Mais la relation qui les unissait tous était tellement différente de ce qu'il avait toujours connu, avec son père ou Camille, que cela avait quelque chose de grisant d'une certaine façon et poussait à la découverte.

Et qui sait, le rôle de Chat Noir pouvait peut-être lui aussi se révéler surprenant, dans le bon sens du terme.

* * *

_Et fin du premier acte ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, ce chapitre est inspiré du double épisode "Cœur de Pierre - Les origines", retraçant les premiers pas des héros dans leur nouvelle condition._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé, ça m'intéresse._

_La suite arrive bientôt ! Restez connectés !_

_P.S.: J'anticipe une réflexion qui arrivera sûrement dans la suite de l'histoire : je ne m'embarrasse ABSOLUMENT PAS de la logique scolaire dans cette histoire. Nos héros sont censés être en classe de terminale mais je n'inclurai que très peu de descriptions au niveau de leur vie purement scolaire (je ne parlerai pas des bacs blancs, etc ... simplement "des examens", mais ça ne sera certainement pas le point le plus important de cette histoire)._

_Je me permets cet écart car la série Miraculous ne s'embarrasse pas non plus de ce détail, je peux donc le faire aussi ! _


	12. Caméléon - Partie 1

**CAMÉLÉON**

* * *

Les premières semaines de Félix au lycée furent remplies de surprises et de situations nouvelles pour le jeune homme.

Le garçon découvrait la vie en collectivité, saluer tous les matins, discuter, apprendre à connaitre les autres autour de lui.

Bien qu'il n'approchait toujours pas vraiment ses camarades, craignant de se retrouver déborder par la situation, le jeune homme ne fuyait plus comme les deux premiers jours. Tout allait très vite pour lui. Mais il était agréablement surpris de constater que tout le monde respectait la personne qu'il était.

Loin de la description que Camille avait faite d'eux, Bridgette, Jehan et Andréa se montraient de très bonne compagnie. Toujours joyeux sans être trop intrusifs, joueurs tout en étant sérieux, Félix découvrait peu à peu des facettes du monde qu'il n'avait jamais observé.

Il gardait toujours une certaine distance, les autres respectant ses envies de paix et de silence, mais il aimait regarder les autres jeunes gens vivre autour de lui.

Les chahuts dans les couloirs, les éclats de rire dans la cour, un environnement bien plus coloré que chez lui.

Pourtant le garçon se retrouvait toujours prisonnier d'une certaine façon. Ses autorisations de sorties se résumaient au lycée et Camille n'était jamais loin pour le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Félix était toujours sous contrôle.

Mais il était loin de s'en formaliser. Pour l'instant, la situation lui convenait telle qu'elle était.

Il lui arrivait même parfois de sourire, ce qui n'était pas habituel pour lui, très loin de là.

Le samedi de la semaine suivante, Félix était consigné chez lui, comme à son habitude.

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'adolescent avait fait sa rentrée au lycée et un semblant de quotidien apparaissait peu à peu.

Mais la routine du garçon se retrouvait quelque peu chamboulée par la présence d'un petit être couleur charbon. Bien que les premiers jours furent difficiles, Félix arrivait maintenant à supporter les remarques et les blagues de Plagg en les ignorant magistralement.

Le kwami n'était pas très bavard mais sa voix nasillarde s'élevait presque toujours pour railler le jeune homme sur ses habitudes solitaires ou ses journées monotones, ce qui encourageait Félix à ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Pourtant, malgré cela, Plagg n'était pas vraiment pénible. Il se contentait de virevolter dans la grande chambre, disparaissant souvent à la vue de son porteur pendant de longues durées, venant quelques fois se poser près de lui pour voir ce que Félix lisait ou faisait puis repartant comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune homme le suivait parfois des yeux, se demandant comment il avait pu s'adapter à cette situation aussi facilement.

Pourtant, la présence du kwami lui rappelait sans cesse que pesait sur Paris une grande menace et qu'il était responsable de sa protection.

Et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu à renfiler le costume de Chat Noir pour l'instant, la pression se faisait grande dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

Félix reniait cet autre visage de sa personne. Il avait vu les différentes images du duo Ladybug/Chat Noir à la télévision et sur internet mais le jeune homme refusait de se dire qu'il était ce héros.

Ce n'était pas la gêne qui le poursuivait mais la crainte qui accompagnait le masque de Chat Noir.

Quand il repensait au combat contre Terrifik, un frisson parcourait le dos du jeune homme. La peur de l'échec et la frustration de devoir remplir cette mission grandissait en lui de jour en jour.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il savait que la menace d'une attaque du Papillon grandissait elle aussi. Félix était de moins en moins serein, ce que Plagg n'avait pas manqué de remarquer.

Et bien qu'il essayait de se faire le plus rassurant possible, les pensées du jeune homme ne faisaient que dessiner un funeste destin.

L'après-midi venait tout juste de commencer quand Félix termina les quelques exercices de cours donnés pour le week-end.

Le jeune homme soupira en regardant le livre de science. Comme il l'avait pronostiqué, les exercices que lui donnaient jadis ses professeurs particuliers étaient bien plus ardus que ceux présentés dans ses livres actuels.

Félix n'avait donc jamais la moindre difficulté à venir à bout de ses devoirs, jetant parfois un œil aux autres chapitres afin de s'occuper plus longtemps. Le jeune homme prenait cependant soigneusement en note tous ses cours, sans exception, même si ceux-ci étaient souvent bien moins précis et complets que ses livres particuliers.

Mais Félix ne se plaignait pas de ça. Cela lui laissait plus de temps pour se consacrer à d'autres activités comme la pratique de son violon.

Félix était très jeune quand il avait fait grincer son archet sur les cordes de cet instrument pour la première fois.

C'était sa mère qui l'avait encouragé à pratiquer un instrument car elle-même jouait du piano très souvent.

Mère et fils s'étaient donc souvent retrouvés à jouer ensemble en duo.

C'étaient les meilleurs souvenirs que Félix gardait de sa mère, presque les seuls en vérité.

Après sa disparition, le jeune garçon qu'il était avait refusé pendant longtemps de retoucher à l'instrument. Il éveillait pour lui trop de souvenirs douloureux, trop vifs encore dans son esprit.

Mais il avait fini par faire la paix avec son violon, prenant conscience qu'il était le lien le plus fort qu'il avait put partager avec sa mère.

Quand il jouait, Félix avait pris l'habitude de fermer les yeux, l'imaginant près de lui.

C'était une sensation qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et dont il ne parlait jamais à personne, pas même à son père qui lui demandait pourtant parfois de jouer devant lui pour constater sa progression dans sa pratique.

Par la musique, Émilie Agreste n'avait jamais disparue du cœur de Félix.

Cet après-midi-là, Félix avait donc pris son violon afin de rythmer quelque peu sa journée. Mais à peine avait-il commencer qu'on frappa à sa porte.

Quelque peu agacé, le jeune homme reposa son instrument tandis que Nathalie apparaissait dans la pièce.

-« Votre père souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. » déclara-t-elle en le regardant.

Félix fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. Son père ne le demandait jamais sans une bonne raison, et cela n'augurait en général rien de bon.

Le jeune homme leva discrètement les yeux vers la bibliothèque où s'était réfugié Plagg et lui fit silencieusement comprendre de rester ici sans faire de bruit.

Félix se tourna ensuite vers l'assistante pour lui emboîter le pas vers le bureau de son père. Il referma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre avant de suivre Nathalie de loin.

Il n'aimait pas être convoqué par son père.

Premièrement parce qu'il ne se sentait alors guère plus important qu'un employé convoqué par son patron et deuxièmement parce que si Gabriel le sollicitait de la sorte, c'était surement pour lui faire des reproches.

Ses pas et ceux de Nathalie résonnaient dans le grand couloir, rythmant ses pensées.

Une fois arrivé devant l'immense porte du bureau de Gabriel, Nathalie fit signe à Félix d'attendre d'un geste de main.

Le jeune homme se contenta de baisser les yeux. Même s'il ne disait rien, il n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait toujours trouvé ces démarches d'un ridicule affligeant.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'aller voir son père quand il en avait envie, même si cela n'arrivait jamais ? Pourquoi devait-il se plier à tout un rituel pareil, lui, son propre fils ?

Tout cela le dépassait. Mais comme Félix ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Gabriel, de peur de se voir retirer le peu de liberté qu'il possédait, il restait silencieux.

-« Entre Félix. » tonna soudain Gabriel, le son de sa voix lézardant les murs comme un orgue dans une église.

Le jeune homme inspira longuement avant de passer à son tour la porte. Gabriel était penché sur la tablette de Nathalie, regardant en détail les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il donna ensuite quelques instructions à son assistante qui prit quelques notes avant de reprendre l'objet et de quitter la pièce sans adresser un regard à Félix.

Le jeune homme se retrouva en face à face avec son père.

Gabriel Agreste était un homme approchant d'une quarantaine d'années, de grande stature et aux épaules carrés.

Ses traits graves et ses yeux à la couleur aussi sombre que ceux de son fils ne lui donnait pas un air commode.

Pourtant, même s'il pouvait se montrer très exigeant, Gabriel était un homme droit. Véritable bourreau de travail, il ne montrait jamais aucune lassitude à recommencer un dossier pourtant presque à son terme pour que celui-ci soit parfait.

Le travail de Gabriel se résumait toujours par ce mot-là en vérité : parfait.

Et si Félix ne pouvait pas douter de cette qualité, la perfection de ses autres facettes laissait un peu à désirer, surtout en ce qu'il s'agissait de son rôle de père.

-« Assieds-toi. » murmura Gabriel en fixant son fils tout en montrant la chaise face à lui d'un geste de main.

-« Je préfère rester debout. » répondit simplement Félix sans bouger.

S'assoir devant quelqu'un encore debout montrait quelque part sa soumission à cette personne et même si Félix respectait son père avec autant de sincérité dont il était capable, il refusait tout bonnement de lui montrer sa subordination.

Pour son égo très probablement.

Gabriel le toisa un instant puis se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-« Comment se passe le lycée ? » demanda-t-il en joignant ses mains dans son dos.

-« C'est… très enrichissant. Je découvre de nouvelles choses chaque jour. »

Félix se montrait prudent. Il devait rester positif sans montrer trop d'enthousiasme. Si son père se mettait en tête que le lycée n'apportait rien à son fils, alors il le retirerait de là sans aucun doute.

Mais trop d'enthousiasme lui mettrait aussi certainement en tête qu'un saut dans le monde réel avait transformé définitivement sa progéniture jusque-là si « parfaite ».

Montrer de l'intérêt sans en faire de trop.

-« Tu as trouvé des camarades ? » poursuivit Gabriel d'un ton rude.

Question piège, que devait-il répondre ?

Mensonge ou sincérité ? Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était ici, certainement pas pour une discussion banale avec son père, Gabriel ne se serait pas dérangé pour si peu.

Mais Félix s'était toujours entendu dire que le mensonge ne payait jamais.

-« Oui, en quelques sortes. J'ai pu faire connaissance avec les autres élèves de ma classe. »

Le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus tendu. Qu'allait-il lui tomber dessus dans quelques minutes ? De quoi son père avait-il été informé sans qu'il ne le sache ?

Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-« J'imagine que tu as été ravi de retrouver Camille Bourgeois, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Gabriel, sourcils froncés, tout en se rapprochant de son fils.

Félix tressaillit. Evidemment. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle, que de cette peste de Camille. Elle avait dû se plaindre de son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle à son cher papa.

-« … Extatique. » souffla Félix, poings serrés, sur un ton ironique qui reflétait son véritable état d'esprit.

-« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? » gronda Gabriel en élevant la voix, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

Il baissa les yeux.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait tout simplement aucune envie de se retrouver avec cette teigne de Camille Bourgeois ?

Était-ce seulement avouable à son père ?

-« Le maire Bourgeois m'a téléphoné hier, continua Gabriel sur le même ton. Il est très mécontent de ce que sa fille lui a raconté sur toi. Il parait que tu l'ignorerais et encouragerais les brimades des autres élèves, est-ce vrai ? »

-« Je pense qu'il serait compliqué pour elle de se couvrir plus de ridicule qu'elle ne le fait elle-même, par ses propres actes. »

-« Je n'aime pas ce comportement Félix. »

-« Père, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Camille est… une personne compliquée. Elle fait tout pour ternir mon image à votre égard. »

En temps normal, Félix gardait tout pour lui. Il encaissait sans broncher, il ne se plaignait pas.

Mais comme son père ouvrait le sujet, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Peut-être pouvait faire preuve de compréhension après tout.

-« Nous avons tous des responsabilités Félix, poursuivit son père en relevant le menton. Nos bons termes avec la famille Bourgeois sont essentiels pour nous, tu ne l'ignores pas n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Non père. »

-« De ce fait, je te demanderai de te montrer courtois. Je n'apprécierai pas de recevoir un autre appel de ce genre, suis-je clair Félix ? »

-« Limpide. »

Ou pas. Une fois encore, Gabriel ne montrait pas une once de sympathie à son égard. Mais il n'était pas surpris.

Le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer.

-« Je reçois le maire aujourd'hui. Je pense que Mlle Bourgeois sera présente elle aussi. Ai-je besoin de t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi ? »

-« Non, j'ai compris. »

-« Bien. Tu peux te retirer. »

Félix releva les yeux, surpris.

C'était donc tout ? Il ne l'avait convoqué que pour lui dire ça ?

Le jeune homme serra les poings. L'envie de lui dire sa façon de penser lui brûlait la gorge mais il se retint. Une scène ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Dehors, Nathalie attendait derrière la porte. Ils croisèrent leur regard pendant un petit instant avant que Félix n'accélère le pas vers sa chambre.

Il savait qu'elle était au courant de ce que son père lui avait dit. Et malgré cela, elle restait muette.

De toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu protester ?

Une fois dans sa chambre, Félix claqua la porte. Il serra les poings et les dents. L'envie de tout casser lui parcourait le corps.

Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ? Connaissait-il la sensation de se retrouver prisonnier en permanence, d'être surveillé dans le moindre de ses gestes ?! Non !

S'était-il retrouvé une seule fois dans sa vie plus d'une heure dans une pièce avec Camille ?! Certainement pas ! Sinon son avis aurait été très différent, pour sûr.

Il ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit une petite pression sur son bras droit. Il tourna les yeux pour apercevoir Plagg posé sur son épaule.

-« Tout va bien petit ? » demanda-t-il, bras croisés.

Félix le scanna un instant. C'était la première fois que le kwami et lui échangeait une telle proximité, se contentant de s'éviter à la maison et Plagg alternant entre la veste ou le sac de Félix à l'école.

Et même si le kwami était toujours près de lui, Félix oubliait parfois son existence.

Après un instant de silence, le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

-« Oui, oui, tout va bien. C'est toujours comme ça avec mon père, tu verras. » répliqua Félix en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Ça à l'air sympa. Et ça arrive souvent ? »

-« Heureusement, non. Et crois-moi, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte en fin de compte. »

-« Je te crois. » répondit le kwami en hochant la tête.

Félix esquissa un faible sourire puis soupira discrètement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ne voie presque jamais son père. Ils étaient toujours en désaccord sur n'importe quel sujet et cela frustrait le jeune homme en permanence.

Alors, moins il se confrontait à son père, mieux il se portait.

Félix haussa les épaules puis fit volte-face. Il s'avança dans le centre de la pièce, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Il posa son regard sur le ciel bleu qui se dessinait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre puis poussa un nouveau soupir en baissant les yeux.

Cet entretien, même s'il avait été court, avait réussi à faire chuter son moral en flèche.

Le voyant faire, Plagg quitta l'épaule de son porteur et virevolta vers son instrument.

-« Pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas là où tu t'es arrêté tout à l'heure ? » demanda le kwami, ce qui fit relever les yeux de Félix.

Le jeune homme scanna un instant son petit compagnon des yeux avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

-« Tu as raison, je ne vais pas les laisser me gâcher ma journée. » dit-il en récupérant son violon et son archet.

-« Surtout que ça fait passer le temps, affirma Plagg avec un hochement de tête. Parce qu'on ne peut dire que ton quotidien soit très rythmé. »

-« Merci de me le faire remarquer, répliqua l'adolescent avec un regard courroucé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons avoir de l'animation aujourd'hui. Les Bourgeois sont de sortie et Camille ne va pas manquer de venir… nous dire gentiment bonjour. »

-« Oh, dans ce cas, je retourne dans ma bibliothèque. Bonne chance ! »

Félix regarda le kwami s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin. Quand il eut disparu de sa vue, le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant.

Puis, après quelques secondes de concentration, il cala l'instrument sous son menton et fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes du violon, sa musique calme résonnant sur tous les murs de la pièce.

* * *

Bridgette griffonnait tranquillement sur son carnet de dessins quand un doux tintement s'éleva de son téléphone.

C'était un message de Jehan qui l'informait qu'il était en route pour leur rendez-vous convenu l'après-midi même.

La météo étant favorable, Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette avaient décidés de se retrouver pour profiter du temps encore doux du mois de septembre.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle faisait rouler sa chaise de bureau au centre de la pièce en s'étirant.

-« Tikki ? appela la jeune fille en cherchant sa petite compagne des yeux. On va devoir y aller ! »

-« Je suis là Bridgette ! répondit la kwami en sortant de la montagne de peluches que sa porteuse gardait dans un coin de la pièce. J'aime beaucoup cet ours ! poursuivit-elle en se posant sur ladite peluche. Son ventre est tellement doux ! »

-« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu t'endormes dessus alors ! » s'exclama Bridgette avec un éclat de rire.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur première rencontre mais l'adolescente avait la sensation d'avoir toujours connue Tikki.

Elle était de très bonne compagnie, une conseillère avisée et faisait également preuve d'une grande sagesse.

Bien que la kwami soit âgée depuis plus de 5 000 ans selon ses dires, Tikki s'émerveillait toujours du monde qui l'entourait, ce qui amusait Bridgette.

Avant la rencontre avec sa porteuse, elle ne connaissait pas la télévision, les téléphones portables, toute la technologie de cette époque lui était totalement inconnue et cela la passionnait.

Son dernier porteur remontait à plus d'un siècle et voir le monde peu à peu se transformer au fil de ses invocations la fascinait.

Mais si Tikki se montrait très admirative de l'époque de Bridgette, la jeune fille ne tarissait pas non plus d'éloges sur le passé de son amie.

Tikki lui partageait ses souvenirs et ses expériences avec ses anciens porteurs sans pour autant jamais prononcer leur nom.

C'était une règle ancestrale des kwamis : ne jamais prononcer le nom de ses porteurs, passés ou présents.

Mais cela n'émoussait pas la curiosité de Bridgette qui avait toujours mille questions à lui poser, et leurs tendres discussions se poursuivaient jusqu'à parfois tard dans la nuit.

Bridgette et Tikki partageaient une relation fusionnelle bien que discrète en dehors des murs de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue Ladybug, Bridgette se sentait rassurée d'avoir toujours sa kwami près d'elle. Ses mots encourageants ou rassurants aidaient la jeune fille à appréhender ce nouveau rôle de super-héroïne avec plus de facilité.

De plus, les deux compagnes se comprenaient par un simple mouvement de menton ou un coup d'œil. Elles se montraient discrètes bien que complices, amies dans l'ignorance de tous. Et jamais Bridgette ne manquait d'emmener Tikki avec elle, dans la moindre de ses sorties.

La jeune fille avait bien compris la menace qui pesait sur Paris et elle devait se montrer disponible à n'importe quel moment, se tenir prête à rentrer sur le champ de bataille à tout instant.

S'assurant toujours du confort de sa petite compagne, Bridgette avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Tikki à ses côtés et les deux amies s'étaient toutes les deux installées dans une routine qui mêlait découvertes et admiration l'une pour l'autre.

Et même si la menace se faisait sentir en permanence, cela ne les empêchait pas de rire et de discuter ensemble.

Passant devant son grand miroir, Bridgette enfila sa veste sombre puis sa sacoche autour du cou, dans laquelle Tikki s'empressa de venir se poser.

Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire avant que l'adolescente ne referme son sac pour sortir de sa chambre, non sans d'abord avoir glissé deux cookies dans sa sacoche pour Tikki.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère dans le salon.

-« Tu sors ? » demanda Sabine en se retournant vers sa fille.

-« Oui, avec Jehan et Andréa. On va se promener pour profiter du beau temps tant qu'il est là. »

-« Vous avez bien raison ! affirma sa mère avec un sourire. Soyez tout de même prudents, on ne sait pas quand le Papillon peut attaquer de nouveau. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Bridgette en embrassant Sabine. Je ne rentrerai pas tard ! »

La jeune fille passa par la porte arrière de l'appartement pour rejoindre la boulangerie afin de saluer son père.

-« Je sors papa ! » clama-t-elle en passant près de lui, contournant le comptoir.

-« Tu vas avec tes amis ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il rangeait les baguettes fraichement sorties du four.

-« Oui, je vais faire un tour avec Andréa et Jehan ! »

-« Prends ça alors, rit Tom en attrapant 3 croissants dans la vitrine. Cadeau de la maison. »

-« Merci papa, t'es le meilleur ! » s'exclama Bridgette en attrapant le sac que lui tendait Tom avec un grand sourire.

Avec un dernier signe de main, Bridgette passa la porte de la boulangerie et s'élança dans la rue afin de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient déjà.

-« Ton père est drôlement gentil ! déclara Tikki en sortant la tête de la sacoche de sa porteuse. Et ces croissants sentent tellement bons ! »

-« Je te promets que tu en auras un rien que pour toi quand on rentrera ! » s'exclama Bridgette avec un petit rire.

La jeune fille continua son chemin, traversant plusieurs passages piétons et slalomant entre les passants jusqu'à arriver au petit square qui avait été choisi comme point de rendez-vous du trio.

Jehan et Andréa étaient déjà là et discutaient tranquillement, assis sur un banc.

Bridgette les regarda un instant avec un sourire avant de s'avancer vers eux.

-« Tiens, Mlle Retard nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, lança Jehan avec un sourire moqueur en apercevant son amie. Tu as une bonne excuse j'espère ! »

-« Oui ! poursuivit Andréa sur le même ton. Tu as osé le laisser cinq minutes seul avec moi ! Ça a été une véritable torture ! »

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! J'ai failli partir en courant plusieurs fois ! » rit Jehan avec un petit regard à Andréa.

Celle-ci se contenta de hausser dramatiquement les épaules avant que les deux ne se retournent vers Bridgette, un air moqueur sur le visage.

-« D'accord vous deux, railla Bridgette en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. J'ai compris, je m'excuse de mes cinq longues minutes de retard ! Mais j'imagine que je dois aussi m'excuser des croissants que j'ai ramené, offerts gentiment par mon père ? »

-« Surtout pas ! clama Jehan en se levant d'un bond. Disons que ça sera ton moyen de te faire pardonner. »

-« C'est cher payé pour cinq minutes de retard. » fit remarquer Andréa avec un sourire.

-« Passé la barre des quinze minutes, c'est un gâteau, au minimum ! » poursuivit Jehan avec un regard à Bridgette, attendant sa réponse.

-« Je pense que je vais demander à mon père de faire des heures sup' ! » répondit Bridgette avec un éclat de rire.

Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur avant que Bridgette ne distribue les viennoiseries données par son père.

Pendant encore longtemps ils restèrent assis dans le parc, discutant de tout et de rien, ma discussion passant par l'école, les instruments de Jehan et le duo de nouveaux super-héros qui veillaient sur Paris.

C'est finalement Jehan qui proposa d'aller marcher en ville, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, ce que les deux filles acceptèrent aussitôt.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Félix faisait chanter son violon quand une voiture vint rouler sur les graviers de la cour.

Sans lâcher son instrument, le jeune homme s'avança vers la grande fenêtre pour avoir une vue plongeante sur l'avant de la maison.

En bas, le maire Bourgeois accompagné de sa chère et tendre fille descendait de la berline qui venait de s'arrêter. Les deux arrivistes furent aussitôt accueillis par Nathalie qui vint à leur rencontre.

Tandis que celle-ci leur souhaitait la bienvenue, Camille leva les yeux vers la chambre de Félix. Leur regard se croisèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis que l'adolescent reculait d'un pas, sourcils froncés.

Il resta un instant silencieux, entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer tandis que la voix criarde de Camille s'élevait dans les couloirs.

Félix soupira longuement.

Mais loin de se laisser décourager, il cala de nouveau son violon sous son menton et fit glisser l'archet sur ses cordes.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, tentant d'ignorer les pas de Camille dans le couloir qui résonnaient jusqu'à lui.

Et le jeune homme ne broncha pas non plus en entendant les coups frappés à sa porte, se contentant de poursuivre sa mélodie.

Après quelques secondes, sûrement lassée de rester devant une porte close qui n'allait jamais s'ouvrir d'elle-même, Camille tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce sans y avoir été invitée.

-« J'ai toqué. » fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras, une fois la porte refermée.

-« C'est bien. Mais le fait que je ne te réponde pas était un indice sur le fait que je ne voulais pas te voir. » contra Félix en se tournant vers Camille, s'arrêtant de jouer par la même occasion.

-« Tu m'ignores tellement en ce moment, il fallait bien que je te dise bonjour d'une manière ou d'une autre, non ? »

-« Quelle bonne idée, railla Félix en posant son violon. Tu n'as d'ailleurs pas manqué de faire remarquer mon « comportement » à ton père, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oh, tu es déjà au courant ? s'étonna Camille avec un sourire mauvais, s'allongeant sur le canapé. Quel dommage, moi qui pensais que mon père n'en parlerait qu'aujourd'hui au tien ! »

-« J'imagine que tu t'es empressée de dire à ton paternel que tu me pourrissais aussi la vie ? Histoire d'équilibrer le jeu ? »

-« Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? rit Camille en tournant les yeux vers Félix. Je garde mes atouts aussi longtemps que possible tu sais. »

Félix se contenta de serrer les poings en fusillant la jeune fille du regard.

Si le rôle de Chat Noir avait pu avoir un avantage, cela aurait été celui de pouvoir faire disparaître cette peste de Camille à grand coup de Cataclysme.

Mais Plagg n'approuverait pas.

Du moins pour l'instant.

Dans quelques semaines peut-être.

Félix chassa cette idée en secouant la tête. Il croisa le regard moqueur de Camille avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre dans son dos.

Il entendit la jeune fille se lever pour venir vers lui. Félix essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid, se rappelant les mots de son père.

Au moindre faux pas, il pouvait perdre gros. Et il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, Camille passa sa main dans le dos de Félix, jusqu'à remonter à son épaule. Le jeune homme eut un frisson et se dégagea aussitôt.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? » demanda-t-il en haussant le ton, mal à l'aise à cause de la présence de Camille.

-« Je te l'ai dit, murmura-t-elle en s'avançant doucement vers lui. C'est toi que je veux. » fit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

-« Tu peux toujours courir. Plutôt mourir que de subir ça. » asséna Félix en s'éloignant, une main dans sa nuque.

-« Je n'aurai pas besoin de courir, rit Camille en suivant toujours le jeune homme. C'est toi qui viendras me supplier, tu verras. »

-« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » questionna Félix d'un ton hautain.

-« Parce que je vais te pourrir la vie, jusqu'à ce que tu m'implores d'arrêter. »

-« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? s'indigna le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! »

-« Écoutes mon petit Félixou, je ne supporte pas que quelque chose ou que quelqu'un me résiste, vu ? Le pouvoir, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Soit tu diriges, soit tu te laisses diriger. Et en tant que fille du maire, on ne peut rien me refuser. C'est une règle tacite, et tu te dois aussi de la respecter, de gré ou de force. »

-« N'importe quoi, tu es folle. Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

-« Pour quelqu'un qui a compris comment fonctionne la société. »

-« Tu profites du statut de ton père pour ton propre profit, c'est ridicule. Tu ne sais rien faire par toi-même, sans lui tu ne serais rien. »

-« Bien évidemment. Mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais simplement exploiter mon rang au maximum. Et tu devrais faire pareil que moi. »

Félix serra de nouveau les poings en entendant ces mots.

Même si son père jouissait d'une certaine reconnaissance publique, Félix refusait d'en profiter pour satisfaire sa personne.

Bien au contraire.

Si être connu comme étant le fils unique de Gabriel Agreste ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, parce qu'après tout c'est ce qu'il était, il s'interdisait de se faciliter les choses par ce statut.

Il n'avait pas à se servir de la notoriété de son père pour s'ouvrir plus facilement quelques portes ou pour s'autoriser de passer outre certains règlements.

Mais visiblement, Camille ne partageait pas son point de vue.

-« Crois-moi, reprit la jeune fille. Tu devrais profiter du statut qui est le tien pour montrer aux autres le respect auquel tu as droit. Tous les deux on est pareil Félix. »

-« Non, pas du tout, répliqua l'adolescent en serrant les dents. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Moi je ne démolis pas la vie des autres pour exister. Alors pour la dernière fois : laisse-moi tranquille. »

-« Tout aurait été plus simple si tu m'avais écouté, Félix. Je t'avais dit de rester loin de Jehan et Bridgette, mais tu as fait tout le contraire. »

-« Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches ? C'est parce qu'ils te résistent que tu ne les supportes pas, c'est ça ? questionna Félix. C'est parce qu'ils ont refusé de céder à tes petits caprices de princesse ? »

-« Fais attention Félix, tu es sur un terrain instable. Je peux facilement tout te faire perdre, ne l'oublies pas. » répliqua Camille sur un ton menaçant.

-« J'en trembles déjà. » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Sans un autre regard vers elle, il retraversa la pièce pour saisir son violon.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Camille en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Comme je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer, je vais faire comme si tu n'étais pas là. Après tout, je suis doué pour t'ignorer, n'est-ce pas ? » acheva le jeune homme avec un sourire mesquin forcé, plein d'ironie.

Et avant que Camille n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il cala le violon sous son menton et recommença à jouer, lui tournant le dos.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux pour lui, les menaces de Camille étant très sérieuses. Et bien qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas de bon cœur, Camille était puissante.

Mais montrer un peu de résistance à ce petit jeu ridicule lui faisait du bien.

Félix avait enfin la sensation d'être le maître de la situation. Là où quelques semaines auparavant il se serait contenté de hocher la tête, aujourd'hui il contrait Camille avec aisance.

Après réflexion, c'était peut-être ça qu'elle redoutait : le voir devenir trop indifférent à ses menaces pour avoir une quelconque emprise sur lui.

Et pour cela, il devait bien reconnaître que la fréquentation du trio de Bridgette lui avait fait faire un grand pas en avant. Il la craignait moins.

Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, Félix prolongea sa mélodie, entendant Camille maugréer derrière lui sans lui prêter une quelconque attention.

* * *

_Début du deuxième acte ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu !_


	13. Caméléon - Partie 2

Progressant sur les trottoirs parisiens, le trio avançait en riant.

Tandis que Jehan racontait son exploit de l'an dernier, à savoir comment il avait réussi à échapper à Killian ET Sullivan après une course poursuite digne des plus grands films d'actions, Bridgette s'amusait à minimiser les élans d'héroïsme de son ami quand celui-ci en faisait « légèrement » trop, tout cela sous le regard rieur d'Andréa.

-« Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! clama Jehan en faisant des grands gestes autour de lui. J'étais cerné, ils voulaient ma peau ! Alors je suis passé par la fenêtre ! Je l'ai fait sans réfléchir ! »

-« Tu as sauté par la fenêtre, tout ça pour une histoire de défi débile ? » s'étonna Andréa avec des yeux ronds.

-« Oui, enfin, « sauter par la fenêtre » c'est quand même un peu abusé. » rit Bridgette.

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Andréa en se tournant vers elle.

-« On était au rez-de-chaussée. Donc il y avait moins d'un mètre entre le bord de la fenêtre et le sol de l'extérieur. »

-« Oh… » souffla Andréa avec un petit rire étouffé par sa main.

-« Hey ! s'indigna Jehan. Je suis passé par la fenêtre, oui ou non ? »

-« Oui, mais seulement parce que tu n'as pas été assez agile pour passer par autre part ! » répliqua Bridgette en tirant la langue à son ami.

Sur ces mots, Jehan s'avança rapidement vers Bridgette pour tenter de l'attraper avec un sourire insolent.

Mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide. Elle s'écarta de la trajectoire de son ami au dernier moment, faisant un léger croche-pied à celui-ci en esquivant.

Jehan, déséquilibré, fit quelques pas bancals vers l'avant mais réussit à se reprendre avant de tomber.

-« Ouah ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? »

-« Je suis naturellement douée. » répondit Bridgette en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne pouvait confier à son ami qu'être devenue une super-héroïne l'avait aidé à affûter ses sens.

Sachant la menace du Papillon toujours proche d'elle, la jeune fille avait appris à être plus vigilante et prêtait attention à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Elle était toujours sur ses gardes, même si elle ne laissait rien transparaître.

-« C'est ça. Dis plutôt que tu t'es inspirée de moi. » lança théâtralement Jehan avec un sourire.

-« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! » rit Bridgette en secouant la tête.

Continuant toujours leur route sur le trottoir, Andréa s'arrêta subitement face à un magasin.

La voyant faire, Jehan et Bridgette s'arrêtèrent à leur tour pour voir ce qui captait autant l'attention de leur amie.

Le trio était face à la vitrine d'une animalerie et Andréa était penchée vers les chatons qui chahutaient joyeusement derrière la vitre.

-« On avait un chien avant de déménager, confia-t-elle avec un ton mélancolique. Mais on l'a laissé là-bas, chez des amis. Il n'aurait pas été heureux en ville. Et de toute façon, c'est interdit aux animaux dans notre immeuble. »

Jehan et Bridgette se regardèrent avec une mine triste puis hochèrent la tête en même temps.

Le grand métis s'avança vers la porte de la boutique tandis que Bridgette prit Andréa par la main.

-« Viens, on va jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Andréa hocha aussitôt la tête, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Jehan ouvrit la porte et invita ses deux amies à entrer d'un signe de main.

L'animalerie n'était pas très large mais très profonde. De nombreux vivariums étaient disposés le long des murs, abritant iguanes, lézards et plein d'autres reptiles. Plus loin, un enfant était émerveillé par les nombreux rongeurs qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Et au fond du magasin, de grands abris avec vitres protégeaient d'autres chats et des chiens.

Passant derrière un homme qui discutait vivement avec le vendeur, Andréa s'avança à son tour vers les grandes vitres pour s'accroupir devant les chiots.

Cela excita aussitôt les petites bêtes qui se mirent à chahuter en la voyant arriver vers eux. Même si leurs cris étaient étouffés, on pouvait les entendre aboyer en sautant partout, ce qui fit rire Andréa.

Jehan et Bridgette se regardèrent en souriant eux aussi.

-« Celui-ci ressemble à mon chien, expliqua Andréa en pointant du doigt un chiot caramel. Ce n'est pas la même race mais le pelage est presque le même. »

-« C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, confirma Jehan en s'accroupissant à côté de son amie. En tout cas ils ont l'air content de te voir. »

-« Ils sont toujours content de recevoir de la visite. » répondit Andréa avec un haussement d'épaules.

Bridgette passa ses mains dans son dos en jetant des regards autour d'elle. Elle posa son regard vers les aquariums disposés sur la droite du magasin.

Elle s'avança vers eux, admirant les poissons se déplacer gracieusement dans l'eau.

Bridgette avait toujours aimé le monde marin. Toute petite déjà, elle demandait souvent à ses parents de se rendre à différents aquariums.

Elle appréciait l'atmosphère calme et mystérieuse qui se dégageait de ces lieux. Elle adorait voir les grands bans de poissons se déplacer dans leur espace, à la vue de tous.

Elle soupira de contentement en balayant les grandes vitrines des yeux.

Sentant une présence derrière elle, Bridgette se retourna pour apercevoir Jehan qui s'était rapproché.

-« Tu es plus poiscaille toi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Oui, je l'avoue. » rit-elle tandis qu'Andréa les rejoignait.

-« Ce n'est pas très facile à promener comme animaux. » souligna cette dernière en regardant à son tour les poissons.

-« Bah, tu mets des roulettes sous l'aquarium et c'est bon ! » plaisanta Bridgette avec un nouveau rire.

-« Pas sûre que ce soit si facile ! répliqua Andréa en secouant la tête. Et toi alors ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jehan. Team poissons ? Chiens ? »

-« Ouh là ! s'exclama le jeune homme en levant ses mains en signe de défense. Les chiens, très peu pour moi. Désolé mais je suis profondément traumatisé, tu sais ? Quand j'étais plus petit, notre voisine avait un énorme chien qui grognait dès qu'on passait trop près de lui. Un jour, je me suis faufilé dans son jardin pour récupérer mon ballon qui était passé par-dessus la clôture. »

-« Aïe… murmura Andréa en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure. J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé… ? »

-« Le chien m'a poursuivi dans tout le jardin. Il faisait deux fois mon poids. Heureusement pour moi, la voisine arrosait ses fleurs à ce moment-là et a réussi à calmer sa bête avant qu'elle ne me morde. J'en suis sorti indemne mais ça m'a laissé un profond traumatisme, tu peux me croire ! » soupira Jehan en posant sa main sur son front.

-« Quel idiot de rentrer comme ça dans un jardin avec un chien en même temps ! s'indigna Bridgette. Tu aurais pu réfléchir un peu plus. »

-« Alors premièrement, j'étais petit. Ensuite, réfléchir avant d'agir n'a jamais été mon fort. »

-« Ah donc tu es stupide depuis l'enfance ? » nargua Bridgette en tirant la langue.

-« Oui, c'est ça, répondit Jehan avec un ton narquois. N'empêche que- »

-« VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?! » cria soudain un homme dans la boutique.

Le cri fit se retourner le trio.

Un client, furieux, criait sur le commerçant à plein poumon.

-« Votre monstre vient de me mordre ! Et vous me dites que c'est un animal sans danger ?! » hurla-t-il en désignant un caméléon dans les mains du vendeur.

-« Il s'est défendu parce que vous le teniez mal. » répliqua-t-il en essayant de garder un ton calme.

-« Bien sûr ! Dites surtout que votre horreur est une véritable teigne ! Regardez un peu ça ! » cria de plus belle l'acheteur en montrant sa main.

-« Ce n'est rien du tout, dans quelques minutes la marque aura disparue, expliqua le commerçant. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui. » insista-t-il en faisant le tour de la caisse pour venir devant l'homme.

Andréa et Bridgette se regardèrent en haussant les épaules tandis que Jehan suivait la scène des yeux, sourcils froncés.

-« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! » hurla le client en repoussant violemment le vendeur.

Surpris, l'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, faisant tomber la tour de boites de croquettes derrière lui.

Bridgette, Andréa et Jehan eurent une exclamation de stupeur en voyant la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le vendeur à terre.

-« Vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! cria le client. Je vais vous poursuivre en justice ! » déclara-t-il avant de quitter la boutique.

-« Hey ! cria Jehan en partant à sa poursuite. Hey, revenez ici ! »

Le jeune homme sauta par-dessus les boites à terre pour sortir à son tour du magasin afin de suivre le fuyard.

À terre, le vendeur bouillonnait de rage, jetant un regard noir vers la sortie où avait disparu son agresseur.

* * *

« _Y a-t-il de colère plus puissante que celle d'un passionné frustré ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus énervant que de ne pas voir les autres respecter les règles ?_

_La colère que je ressens est véritablement animale, une proie facile pour mon akuma !_ »

Avec un rire mauvais, le Papillon ensorcela un de ses messagers avant que la créature ne prenne son envol vers la sortie.

« _Envole-toi maléfique akuma et va prendre le contrôle de ce vendeur d'animaux !_ »

* * *

Alors que Jehan se ruait au dehors, Andréa et Bridgette s'approchèrent du vendeur qui se relevait péniblement.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Bridgette en aidant l'homme.

-« Je n'ai rien fait du tout… » murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

-« Oui, nous le savons, acquiesça Andréa avec un sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira. Nous avons vus ce qu'il s'est passé, et s'il le faut, nous irons témoigner pour vous. »

Bridgette approuva mais le vendeur ne dit rien du tout, se contentant de murmurer des choses entre ses dents.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Bridgette remarqua la pile de boites au sol et s'accroupit aussitôt pour les remettre en ordre. Andréa, elle, s'approcha du vendeur pour regarder le caméléon toujours sur son bras.

-« Il n'a pas l'air mal en point, murmura-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit blessé. »

Mais alors qu'elle approchait sa main pour toucher l'animal, l'homme eut un violent mouvement de recul, protégeant son petit compagnon de son autre bras.

Andréa ravisa alors son geste avec un air peiné.

Alors que Bridgette terminait de ramasser les quelques boites, Jehan revint, essoufflé.

-« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de monter dans sa voiture. Mais j'ai noté la plaque, on aura pas de mal à le retrouver. » dit-il fièrement en montrant son téléphone.

-« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? » questionna Andréa en s'approchant de lui.

-« Non non, tout va bien. Il m'a simplement crié dessus, mais je vais m'en remettre ! »

-« Quel sale type ! s'indigna Bridgette en s'approchant de ses amis. J'espère qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait. »

-« Dire qu'il voulait prendre un animal en plus ! » ajouta Andréa en secouant la tête.

-« Certaines personne ne mériteraient pas de pouvoir en prendre chez eux. » acquiesça Jehan en croisant les bras.

Le trio se tourna vers le vendeur, toujours au centre de la pièce, le regard dans le vide.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur ? questionna le jeune homme en s'approchant de lui. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

-« Sortez. » murmura l'homme à voix très basse, si basse qu'aucun des jeunes gens n'entendit ce qu'il avait dit.

-« Pardon ? » demanda Jehan en se rapprochant encore d'un pas.

-« SORTEZ ! exulta l'homme, rouge de colère. SORTEZ TOUS, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR PERSONNE, DISPARAISSEZ ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le trio se retrouva sur le trottoir avec la porte de la boutique qui claqua fortement dans leur dos, leur arrachant un sursaut.

Un petit silence se fit avant que Jehan ne reprenne la parole.

-« Eh bien, ce n'est pas la reconnaissance qui l'étouffe, en tout cas. » soupira-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque.

-« On peut le comprendre, je ne serais pas très contente non plus à sa place. » soupira Bridgette en haussant les épaules.

-« Surtout qu'il a dû avoir peur pour son caméléon, qu'il se blesse dans la chute. » souffla Andréa en regardant en arrière.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avant qu'un nouveau silence ne s'installe.

Si Jehan et Andréa étaient préoccupés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'inquiétude qui emplissait la poitrine de Bridgette était tout autre.

La jeune fille jetait autour d'elle des regards inquiets, craignant de voir arriver un akuma.

Elle savait qu'une colère comme celle-ci avait forcément été ressentie par le Papillon et qu'elle risquait de l'encourager à passer à l'action.

-« Bon allez, on ne peut plus rien faire, soupira Jehan en haussant les épaules. On reviendra demain si vous voulez, histoire de voir comment il va. »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent avec une mine triste.

Le trio tourna les talons dans un grand silence. Mais à peine arrivés au bout de la rue, un bruit attira l'attention de Bridgette qui releva les yeux.

Elle avait déjà entendu ce son, elle le connaissait.

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement, paniquée, ce qui intrigua ses deux amis.

-« Bridgette ? appela Andréa. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas. À quelques pas devant elle, Bridgette aperçu la source de ce bruit. Un akuma se déplaçait dans la rue et se rapprochait dangereusement de la boutique qu'ils venaient de quitter.

-« Bridgette ! » s'écria Tikki en sortant la tête de la sacoche, affolée.

-« Je sais ! Je sais ! » répondit sa porteuse sur le même ton, ne quittant pas la créature des yeux.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille se retourna pour tenter de rattraper le petit être avant qu'il ne touche qui que ce soit. Elle se mit à courir lourdement sur le trottoir, alors qu'elle entendait Jehan et Andréa s'élancer derrière elle.

Mais la créature avançait vite et elle atteignit la boutique bien avant Bridgette.

À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, l'akuma traversa la vitrine sans aucun problème et s'avança vers le vendeur qui s'était assis sur la chaise de son comptoir

Il s'approcha du vendeur et rentra dans le bracelet que l'homme portait à son poignet droit.

Aussitôt, une voix suave résonna dans sa tête.

« _Caméléon, _murmura le Papillon. _Toi et tes animaux n'êtes pas respecté à votre juste valeur._

_Tu sais que le règne animal pourrait renverser celui des êtres humains s'il décidait de se soulever._

_Pourquoi ne pas l'y aider ?_

_Je te donne le pouvoir de te venger de tous en échange d'un petit service._

_Rapporte-moi les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir et je t'offrirai alors un pouvoir illimité._ »

-« Sans problème Papillon, répondit l'homme d'un ton menaçant. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils font aux animaux ! »

Quand Bridgette atteint à son tour le magasin, il était trop tard.

L'homme se leva de sa chaise et une masse violette noirâtre le recouvra entièrement. Horrifiée, la jeune fille recula d'un pas.

Quand l'amas ténébreux eut disparu, l'adolescente écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Derrière la vitre, les habits de travail de l'homme avaient laissé place à un costume dans les teintes vertes. Ses yeux allongés de forme arrondie rappelaient des yeux de caméléon et il avait sur les avant-bras une grande rangée d'écailles acérées.

Du coin de l'œil, Bridgette remarqua l'avancée rapide de ses amis vers elle sans rien dire.

Mais quand elle vit le vilain lever ses bras, elle savait qu'elle devait réagir vite.

-« Attention ! » hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amis sur la droite tout en continuant d'avancer loin d'eux pour se mettre elle-même à l'abris.

À peine avait-elle crié qu'une rafale d'écailles traversa la vitrine de la boutique, la faisant voler en éclat.

Voyant cela, Jehan qui courait en tête fit un rapide contre-pied pour protéger Andréa, l'enlaçant dans ses bras pour se jeter à terre avec elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vilain se propulsa hors de son repère par la grande vitrine brisée. Il tourna la tête vers Jehan et Andréa, toujours à terre. Avec un sourire mauvais, il leva de nouveau sa main afin de lancer une nouvelle rafale d'écailles.

Voyant ces amis en danger, Bridgette attrapa un balai qui dépassait de l'intérieur de la boutique par la vitre explosée et asséna un grand coup dans le dos du méchant.

-« Non ! » hurla-t-elle alors que le manche du balais se brisait sur l'épaule de l'akumatisé.

Le méchant fut déstabilisé par la violence du choc et posa un genou à terre, ce qui laissa le temps à Jehan et Andréa de se relever, totalement choqués par l'assaut de Bridgette. Le vilain se retourna vivement vers elle, les yeux emplis de rage.

Comprenant ses intentions, la jeune fille se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à ses amis.

-« Partez vite ! » leur hurla-t-elle avant de tourner dans une rue adjacente.

-« Bridgette ! » hurla Jehan en voyant son amie disparaître, retenu par le bras par Andréa.

Sans perdre un instant, Caméléon se releva et s'élança à la poursuite de Bridgette.

Contraint d'obéir à contre-cœur, Jehan fit volte-face en attrapant Andréa par la main afin de trouver un abri sûr, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Ladybug et Chat Noir arrivent à temps pour sauver Bridgette, extrêmement frustré de n'avoir rien pu faire pour elle.

De son côté, la jeune fille courait à en perdre haleine. À chaque tournant qu'elle prenait, elle entendait les écailles lancées par le vilain se planter dans les murs, juste derrière elle. Mais Bridgette faiblissait de plus en plus, son souffle commençait à lui manquer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une cachette, pour quelques instants, afin de pouvoir se transformer. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire devant l'akumatisé car le Papillon connaîtrait du même coup son identité civile.

Paniquée, Bridgette cherchait des yeux un lieu providentiel, des larmes d'effroi coulant le long de ses joues. Soudain, au détour d'une ruelle, Bridgette remarqua une grande porte en bois d'immeuble entrouverte. C'était sa seule chance de pouvoir se débarrasser de son poursuivant qui se rapprochait toujours plus d'elle.

La jeune fille s'élança, tournant au dernier moment afin de tromper Caméléon qu'elle entendit déraper sur le béton.

Elle se glissa dans le hall de l'immeuble, claquant fermement la porte derrière elle. Cela stoppa l'akumatisé qui se retrouva coincé dehors avec un hurlement de colère.

Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée car quelques secondes plus tard, une rasade d'écailles acérées se planta dans la double porte.

Affolée, Bridgette regarda autour d'elle. Un grand escalier qui conduisait dans les étages du bâtiment et des boites aux lettres.

La jeune fille prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, se disant qu'il était sûrement trop dangereux pour elle de gravir les étages.

Une fois arrivée en haut, que pourrait-elle faire ? Un violent coup dans la porte la fit sursauter. Sans perdre plus de temps, Bridgette se glissa sous l'escalier, là où la luminosité était la plus basse. Elle serra sa sacoche contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Après trois coups tout aussi puissants que le premier, la porte céda, laissant le champ libre pour Caméléon qui se rua à l'intérieur. L'akumatisé fit le tour du hall, cherchant sa proie partout.

Bridgette, totalement paniquée, retint sa respiration afin de rester le plus immobile possible. Puis, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce sans rien trouver, Caméléon gravit rapidement les escaliers, s'éloignant dans les étages. Bridgette en profita pour souffler un coup tout en laissant sortir Tikki de son sac.

-« Je m'en veux de l'avoir attiré ici, expliqua le jeune fille. Je mets des gens en danger, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! »

-« Je sais, acquiesça Tikki. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger. Il est temps de passer à l'action ! »

Bridgette hocha la tête en se relevant.

Elle scruta les alentours, s'assurant que personne ne descendait dans la cage d'escalier ou ne s'approchait d'ici par la porte éventrée.

Et quand le périmètre fut sécurisé, l'adolescente se tourna vers sa petite compagne avec un petit sourire.

« _Tikki ! Transforme-moi !_ »

La formule prononcée, Bridgette se retrouva recouverte d'innombrable paillettes roses qui la revêtirent de la tête au pied.

Quand elles eurent disparu, la jeune fille retrouva son costume d'héroïne rouge et noir.

Elle sera les poings avec un léger hochement de tête.

Elle était prête.

Elle s'avança vers la porte éventrée, juste à temps pour entendre son ennemi redescendre vers elle. À peine avait-il posé son pied sur le marbre du hall qu'il releva les yeux vers elle, enragé.

« _Ladybug est là_, murmura Papillon à sa victime. _Récupère son miraculous, ses boucles d'oreilles !_ »

Docile, Caméléon arma ses bras pour projeter une série d'écailles en avant. Ladybug, par réflexe, décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche et le fit tournoyer rapidement devant elle.

Tikki lui avait exposé les nombreuses capacités dont elle disposait en étant Ladybug, et la possibilité de créer un bouclier avec son yoyo en faisait partie.

Une fois l'attaque entièrement repoussée, Ladybug se rua en dehors de l'immeuble, reprenant sa course avec Caméléon.

Mais cette fois, elle se sentait plus vive et avait surtout plus de chances d'échappatoire.

Une fois dans la rue, la jeune fille se propulsa sur les toits à l'aide de son yoyo. Mais non sans surprise, le vilain la suivit, grimpant sans problème sur les murs. En quelques bons, ils furent sur les tuiles, Caméléon attaquant toujours plus violemment et Ladybug repoussant encore et toujours ses attaques. Mais bientôt, ce jeu du chat et de la souris lassa le vilain qui se désintéressa bientôt de son adversaire principale. En contrebas, des passants s'étaient rassemblés au pied de l'immeuble afin d'assister au combat au plus possible.

Désireux de faire entendre sa cause, Caméléon fit un prodigieux bon pour se poser juste à côté d'eux. Il arma son bras pour lancer une nouvelle rasade d'écailles, ce qui sema le chaos parmi la foule.

Attendant son partenaire qui se faisait désirer, Ladybug sauta à son tour afin de protéger les citoyens du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne pourrait tolérer aucun blessé parmi eux. Et même si le combat devait s'en retrouver plus long, Ladybug se devait de protéger quiconque se trouvait sur la trajectoire du vilain. Transmettant l'ordre aux curieux de se replier, la jeune fille luttait contre l'akumatisé, le rattrapant par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse projeter ses écailles, utilisant son bouclier pour contrer ses attaques frontales, encore et encore.

Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et le vilain ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque une demie heure que Félix jouait sans s'arrêter. Mais à son grand désarroi, Camille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle s'était contentée de faire le tour de la chambre, ses mains dans son dos. Sans rien dire, il l'avait vu s'approcher de la bibliothèque où se cachait Plagg. Mais heureusement, la jeune fille n'avait rien remarqué du tout. Elle avait ensuite trouvé un livre qu'elle avait descendu de la mezzanine pour venir le lire, assise sur le long canapé, sans un regard vers Félix.

Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs étonné de ce calme. Il s'était attendu à une grande scène de sa part avec encore plus de menaces, mais non. Cependant, l'adolescent restait prudent. Il se savait sur la corde raide, et un moindre pas de travers pouvait lui coûter cher. Alors il restait silencieux, se contentant de jouer sans discontinuer. Au bout d'un moment, Camille reposa son livre sur la table basse devant elle et se leva.

Félix la regarda faire avec un air méfiant, craignant ses gestes. Elle passa près de lui mais ne dit rien, avançant vers son bureau. Une fois à la hauteur du meuble, elle attrapa la télécommande de la grande télévision accrochée au mur et pressa le bouton d'allumage. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules sans cesser de jouer.

Il détestait regarder la télévision. Ce grand écran ne lui servait qu'à regarder les films de sa collection, étant un grand amateur de cinéma.

Camille, de retour sur le canapé, zappa plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter sur la chaîne d'informations.

-« _C'est une information qui vient de nous parvenir à l'instant_, clama la présentatrice, _Paris est attaqué !_ »

Félix s'arrêta net, décrochant une fausse note à ses cordes. Il s'avança vers le grand écran, attentif aux images qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

-« _Il y a quelques minutes, un autre de nos concitoyens a été la victime du Papillon ! Il s'agirait selon nos sources d'un vendeur d'animalerie. L'homme est à présent hors de contrôle, et il s'en prend aux passants ! Ladybug est déjà sur place et lutte du mieux qu'elle le peut contre lui !_ »

Un plan de caméra filmé depuis un hélicoptère montrait le champ de bataille. Ladybug combattait effectivement contre l'akumatisé qui semblait d'humeur chaotique.

Mais tout de suite, Félix remarqua la fatigue de sa coéquipière. Elle semblait lasse à force de sauter partout, de changer sans cesse de couvert sans aucune interruption. Ses mouvements se faisaient de moins en moins précis. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour.

Il devait aller l'aider. Lui aussi était responsable de la sécurité des citoyens, c'était son devoir, même s'il ne le voulait pas.

Chat Noir allait devoir entrer en action.

Mais comment se transformer avec Camille encore dans les parages ? La jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, regardant à peine l'écran, complètement désintéressée de l'affolement ambiant.

Félix tenta le bluff.

-« Tu as entendu ? » dit-il en tournant vivement la tête, mimant la panique.

-« Quoi ? » répondit Camille en tournant les yeux vers lui.

-« Tu as entendu ce bruit ? » insista-t-il.

-« Quel bruit ? »

-« Ce bruit de craquement ! On dirait que quelqu'un approche ! » expliqua Félix en se précipitant vers la grande fenêtre.

Avec un petit sourire discret, il posa sa main sur la surface transparente quelques secondes avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Camille qui se levait du canapé.

-« Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas seul, reprit-il en montrant l'akumatisé à la télévision. Ils vont venir ici, il faut que tu te mettes à l'abris ! »

-« T-Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, véritablement paniquée.

-« Évidemment ! Tu ne crois pas qu'un vilain s'en prendrait directement au maire, l'homme le plus puissant de la ville ?! Va vite le chercher, vous devez vous cachez ! »

-« J-J'y vais ! »

La jeune fille se précipita vers la sortie de la chambre avant de se ruer dans le couloir.

Avec un petit rire satisfait, Félix referma la porte qu'il s'empressa de fermer à clé, laissant volontairement cette-dernière dans la serrure. Alors qu'il s'assurait que personne ne venait vers lui en collant son oreille à la porte, il entendit Plagg s'approcher de lui.

-« Je ne te savais pas si bon acteur ! » railla-t-il en croisant ses pattes.

-« Je suis plein de ressources, surtout quand il s'agit de se débarrasser de cette idiote de Camille. » répliqua Félix en haussant une nouvelle fois ses épaules.

Plagg hocha la tête.

Félix réfléchit un instant. Même si la supercherie avait fonctionné, le jeune homme doutait qu'elle puisse durer très longtemps. Il s'approcha de sa chaîne hi-fi, posée à côté de son bureau.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? C'est pas le moment d'écouter de la musique, tu as du travail qui t'attend dehors. »

-« Je sais Plagg, répondit Félix d'un ton détaché. J'assure mes arrières, c'est tout. »

Il glissa un disque dans le lecteur de la radio et un air de violon soliste s'éleva dans la chambre. Puis, le jeune homme éleva volontairement le son de la télévision.

Sa couverture était prête. Si Camille revenait avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de rentrer, il pourrait prétexter de ne pas l'avoir entendu à cause de sa musique et de la télévision. Il se tourna vers Plagg qui avait finit par comprendre le plan de son porteur.

-« Bien, soupira Félix en ouvrant un pan de sa grande fenêtre, au-dessus de lui. On peut y aller. »

-« Fais attention à toi. » rappela son kwami en s'approchant.

-« J'y compte bien. »

Le jeune homme inspira longuement avant de serrer les poings.

Il fit le vide dans son esprit l'espace de quelques instants avant de prononcer sa phrase.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi !_ »


	14. Caméléon - Partie 3

À ces mots, Plagg se glissa dans la bague de son porteur. Des étincelles vertes et noires recouvrirent aussitôt le corps du jeune homme et quelques instants plus tard, il était de nouveau Chat Noir. Le garçon regarda avec dédain ses mains gantées.

Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, il le savait. Ladybug comptait sur lui, ainsi que tout Paris, même si cela lui déplaisait. Avec dépit, il décrocha son bâton dans son dos et se propulsa par la fenêtre ouverte.

Le saut à faire était très long, presque dix mètres avant d'atteindre le toit d'en face. Mais le garçon y parvint sans problème. Se retournant un instant, il fut surpris de constater à quel point il lui était facile de sortir de sa chambre sans être vu. Mais il en resta là de ses réflexions, le souvenir de Ladybug en danger lui revenant en tête.

Il se mit à courir sur les tuiles des toits, sautant d'immeubles en immeubles avec l'agilité de l'animal auquel il empruntait l'apparence. Un étrange flux d'adrénaline se propageait dans ses veines, le faisant aller plus vite, réfléchir plus rapidement, faisant battre son cœur plus puissamment.

C'était une sensation forte et violente, mais pour autant pas désagréable. Inspirant plus fortement, le jeune homme poursuivi sa course tout en essayant de rester concentré.

Mais rapidement, Chat Noir se retrouva confronté à un problème. Même si rester cloîtrer chez lui assurait sa « sécurité », le jeune homme s'en retrouvait complètement désorienté. Il ne connaissait rien au voisinage, il n'avait même pas pu reconnaître le lieu de l'attaque sur les images à la télévision.

Mais les cris des passants furent son guide. Remontant la foule depuis les toits, le héros identifia soudain la rue de ce commerçant akumatisé. Et sans grande surprise, Ladybug était là avec le vilain. La sueur perlait au front de la jeune fille mais elle continuait de batailler avec une volonté de fer, sans fléchir.

Cependant, Chat Noir savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Sans perdre plus de temps, le jeune homme attendit que Caméléon soit juste en-dessous de lui pour sauter, espérant le mettre à terre en lui tombant sur le dos.

Mais l'œil gauche du vilain se tourna vers lui, ce qui le surprit grandement. Alors que Chat Noir touchait le sol, l'akumatisé fit un bond sur le côté, à presque deux mètres d'eux. Sans le perdre des yeux, le héros s'approcha de sa coéquipière.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

-« Ça va, répondit Ladybug, essoufflée. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de se contacter plus rapidement que ça. Trop dangereux de faire seul face à un akumatisé. » protesta-t-elle.

Chat Noir se contenta d'acquiescer sans détourner le regard de Caméléon qui tournait autour d'eux.

« _N'oublie pas notre marché Caméléon_, résonna la voix du Papillon. _Rapporte-moi les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir si tu veux conserver tes pouvoirs !_ »

Le vilain hocha doucement la tête avant de se jeter sur Chat Noir à grande vitesse. Par réflexe, le garçon plaça son bâton à l'horizontale devant lui. Caméléon s'y accrocha ce qui permit au héros de le propulser par-dessus lui, exécutant une roulade sur le dos.

L'akumatisé vola quelques mètres en arrière, laissant échapper un cri de frustration.

-« Une idée d'où se trouve l'akuma ? » demanda Chat Noir à sa partenaire qui faisait tournoyer son yoyo à côté d'elle.

-« Dans son bracelet, à sa main droite. Il faut trouver un moyen de l'immobiliser ! »

Soudain Caméléon arma ses bras en croix devant lui. Chat Noir haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Soudain le vilain lança une rasade d'écailles qui fila droit vers les héros. Ne le voyant pas réagir, Ladybug tira son coéquipier par la ceinture de son costume pour le placer derrière-elle et son bouclier de fortune.

-« Fais attention à toi, somma Ladybug en continuant de faire tourner son filin. Je ne sais comment l'atteindre, il est trop rapide et ses écailles sont dangereuses. »

-« Peut-être en l'attaquant en même temps ? proposa Chat Noir, les sourcils froncés. Si j'arrive à l'immobiliser quelques instants, tu pourras peut-être attraper son bracelet. »

-« Bonne idée ! affirma sa coéquipière avec un sourire. Mais il faut réussir à le surprendre. »

Quand l'attaque fut entièrement repoussée, Caméléon sauta de nouveau en avant pour tenter d'attraper les épaules de Ladybug pour la faire chuter. L'héroïne esquiva aisément mais le vilain ne perdit pas un instant et après un pas en avant, il sauta une nouvelle fois.

Placé dans son dos, Chat Noir étendit son bâton pour frapper dans les jambes du vilain afin de le faire tomber. Surpris par ce croche-pied, Caméléon perdit l'équilibre, ce qui permis à Ladybug de s'écarter de lui.

Énervé d'avoir perdu son occasion de récupérer les boucles d'oreilles de l'héroïne, le vilain se retourna vers Chat Noir pour lui envoyer une nouvelle rasade d'écailles dans sa direction. Imitant le geste de Ladybug, le jeune homme fit tournoyer son bâton rapidement devant lui afin de s'abriter de l'attaque.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention de la part de son adversaire, Ladybug s'écarta un instant de son coéquipier après lui avoir fait un signe auquel il avait répondu par un hochement de tête. La jeune fille vint se placer sur un balcon, suspendu juste au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Il fallait qu'elle attende le bon moment pour surprendre Caméléon, afin d'être sûre de ne pas manquer son coup. En bas, Chat Noir luttait de toutes ses forces pour repousser l'akumatisé. Les civils ayant enfin tous été mis en sécurité, le jeune homme pouvait se concentrer sur sa cible sans prêter attention à autre chose.

Sa mission était claire : réussir à immobiliser Caméléon quelques instants.

Mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Repoussant sans cesses ses assauts, Chat Noir réfléchissait, analysant les déplacements de son adversaire, cherchant à trouver une faille, même petite.

Il savait que sa meilleure chance était de faire tomber Caméléon, sa chute lui permettrait alors de se jeter sur lui, comme il avait tenté de le faire à son arrivée. Mais l'akumatisé était vif. Il était capable de tout voir autour de lui et le surprendre n'était pas facile. Alors Chat Noir continuait de chercher, son esprit fulminant comme jamais.

Mais alors que Caméléon se jetait de nouveau sur lui, le jeune homme eut soudain une idée. Il repoussa de nouveau son adversaire avec force. Jambes arquées, il attendit que l'akumatisé jette une nouvelle vague d'écailles pour passer à l'action. L'attaque balayée à coup de bouclier, Chat Noir fonça vers Caméléon, ce qui le surprit.

Le jeune homme, avec un cri pour se donner du courage, cala à l'horizontale son bâton sur la poitrine de son adversaire.

Comme la première fois, ce dernier s'y accrocha avec un grognement rageur. Mais au lieu de le faire chuter en arrière comme pendant sa première tentative, Chat Noir plaça sa cheville derrière le pied de l'akumatisé et propulsa son corps vers l'avant. Trop déséquilibré, le vilain chuta sur le dos avec le héros au-dessus de lui.

C'était le signal que Ladybug attendait. Impressionnée par le mouvement de son coéquipier, elle sauta de sa position pour fondre sur Caméléon qui se débattait au sol. Avec un regard à Chat Noir, l'héroïne s'avança vers le bracelet de son adversaire.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Avec un hurlement presque animal, le vilain dégagea ses jambes avec souplesse, administrant un magistral coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Chat Noir, ce qui arracha un cri de stupeur à Ladybug. Le jeune homme, sonné, lâcha prise avec un gémissement de douleur et tomba sur le côté, donnant en même temps l'occasion pour le vilain de se dégager. Celui-ci se remit rapidement sur ses jambes et s'écarta de quelques pas en arrière.

Le quittant un instant des yeux, Ladybug s'approcha de son coéquipier pour l'aider à se remettre de son coup.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ?! demanda-t-elle, paniquée. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. »

-« Non non, tout va bien, répondit Chat Noir avec dédain, se massant la mâchoire. J'ai manqué de vigilance. Je ne referais pas la même erreur. »

Le jeune homme se releva sous les yeux de Ladybug qui continuait de l'observer avec prudence. Elle s'en voulait de ce qui venait de se passer, se jugeant responsable de ne pas avoir vu venir l'attaque de leur adversaire à temps. Mais le moment n'était pas aux regrets. Elle se redressa à son tour pour faire face au Caméléon qui n'avait pas bougé.

« _Ne laisse pas passer ta chance Caméléon_, tonna le Papillon._ Récupère les miraculous !_ »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Papillon, répondit le vilain. Ces bijoux seront bientôt à toi ! »

Les deux héros froncèrent les sourcils, reprenant leur position de combat. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du vilain.

Et après quelques secondes de flottement, le silence seulement brisé par les respirations lourdes de Ladybug et Chat Noir, Caméléon disparut sous leurs yeux, sa tenue changeant totalement de couleur pour lui permettre de se fondre dans le décor.

Stupéfaits, les deux héros laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il se mirent à regarder autour d'eux sans bouger, sensibles au moindre bruit.

Soudain, un sifflement venant de leur droite les fit sursauter. Chat Noir fut le plus vif, reconnaissant instantanément le bruit particulier des écailles de leur adversaire fendant les airs. Il attrapa le bras de Ladybug pour la faire se baisser en même temps que lui, afin d'éviter l'attaque qui progressait vite vers eux.

-« Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait encore des pouvoirs cachés, confia sa coéquipière. Cela va nous rendre la tâche beaucoup plus compliquée que prévu. »

-« On ne peut pas rester sur un terrain qui lui confère l'avantage, renchérit Chat Noir tout en continuant de scruter les alentours. Avec un grand espace et son invisibilité, on ne tiendra pas longtemps face à lui. »

Ladybug hocha la tête. Son partenaire avait raison. Rester à découvert ne pouvait que donner l'avantage à leur adversaire qui ne semblait pas fléchir à mesure que le combat progressait.

Mais que faire alors ? Où se replier pour leur garantir la victoire ?

Alors que les deux héros faisaient tournoyer leurs armes autour d'eux pour se protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Ladybug cherchait une idée. Elle devait trouver un plan, et vite. Ses yeux se posait partout, espérant que le décor lui inspirerait un embryon d'idée. Mais non. Rien ne venait. Et plus les secondes défilaient, plus Caméléon devenait agressif.

La situation n'allait pas tarder à devenir critique.

-« Une idée ?! » demanda Chat Noir en repoussant une nouvelle attaque de la part du vilain.

-« Je cherche, je cherche… » murmura la jeune fille.

-« Tu ne crois pas que ça serait le moment de déclencher ton pouvoir ? » demanda son coéquipier.

-« Tu as sûrement raison ! »

Après une nouvelle esquive, Ladybug recula d'un pas et lança son yoyo au-dessus d'elle.

« _Lucky Charm !_ »

Une nuée de coccinelles apparurent, tournoyèrent au-dessus de sa tête avant de lâcher un objet fin que l'héroïne réceptionna aisément. Ladybug le scanna avec des yeux ronds. C'était un long tube rouge à poids noir d'une vingtaine de centimètres, rempli de paillettes.

-« Un tube de paillettes… ? » murmura-t-elle, surprise.

-« Je commence vraiment à douter de ton pouvoir ! répliqua Chat Noir en secouant la tête. Tu es sûre de le maîtriser à 100% ? »

-« Ça va aller, calma Ladybug en attachant son Lucky Charm à sa hanche. Il faut que je trouve comment l'utiliser. »

Se reconcentrant sur le combat, le regard de l'héroïne tourna de nouveau autour d'elle. Mais la situation ne semblait pas plus claire que tout à l'heure, surtout que maintenant le temps était compté. Elle devait trouver, absolument. Hors de question de laisser Chat Noir seul avec un akumatisé aussi imprévisible. La tension montait, faisant battre le sang de Ladybug de plus en plus vite sous ses tempes.

Comment utiliser ce tube de paillettes ?!

Cet espace était trop grand, bien trop ouvert pour pouvoir tenter quelque chose contre leur ennemi. Comment pouvoir jouer au même niveau que Caméléon, l'empêcher d'agir autant qu'il le voulait, de tourner autour… d'eux.

Soudain, la jeune fille pensa à quelque chose. Pour quelqu'un de censé, c'était objectivement une mauvaise idée. Mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait, et elle allait devoir s'en contenter.

Elle hocha la tête.

-« Chat Noir ! Suis-moi ! » cria-t-elle en envoyant son yoyo vers les toits.

Le héros ne rechigna pas, et après avoir repousser une ultime attaque, il emboîta le pas à sa coéquipière en s'aidant de son bâton pour se propulser.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda-t-il en courant à ses côtés.

-« On retourne à l'animalerie. Nous avons besoin d'un espace clos pour le battre, là où il ne pourra pas se déplacer comme il l'entend. »

-« Et tu penses vraiment qu'il va se laisser enfermer aussi facilement ? » questionna Chat Noir en haussant les sourcils.

-« C'est son magasin, il ne supportera pas que l'on s'approche de ses animaux. » répliqua Ladybug en secouant la tête.

-« Espérons que tu aies raison. » soupira son coéquipier.

À peine une minute plus tard, les deux héros étaient de retour là où tout avait commencé, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se demander si leur ennemi les suivais, les écailles plantées derrière eux leur informant de la présence proche de Caméléon.

Sans perdre un instant, Ladybug, suivie de Chat Noir, sauta du toit pour passer à travers la vitre explosée du magasin.

-« Non ! hurla Caméléon en les voyant faire. Laissez-les tranquilles ! »

Excédé, le vilain entra à son tour dans la boutique, comme Ladybug l'avait pronostiqué. Mais son invisibilité était toujours un problème et rendait sa localisation difficile, même dans un espace clos. Cependant, Ladybug n'eut cette fois aucun mal à comprendre à quoi pouvait servir son étrange Lucky Charm.

Attrapant Chat Noir par l'épaule, elle lui murmura son plan.

-« Tu es sûre de toi ? Je ne veux faire de mal à personne. » protesta-t-il.

-« Je sais, mais ça va aller. Fais-le s'il te plait. Plus vite on aura récupéré l'akuma, plus vite tout reviendra à la normale. Tout sera réparé quand je rendrais le Lucky Charm. »

-« Bon très bien, je te fais confiance. » murmura Chat Noir.

Ladybug hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Faisant passer son coéquipier dans son dos pour qu'il puisse reculer vers le fond du magasin, la jeune fille prit les devants pour parer les coups de Caméléon. Même s'il était toujours fondu dans le décor, l'héroïne avait moins de mal à le repérer ici, attentive au moindre bruit ou craquement autour d'elle et stopper la progression du vilain était moins difficile que tout à l'heure.

Chat Noir quant à lui recula jusqu'au fond de la boutique et posa son regard sur les grandes cages vitrées qui abritaient les chiots.

Il soupira avant de lancer son bras droit vers le haut, au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Cataclysme !_ »

Aussitôt, sa main se retrouva englobée de cendres noires. Il se retourna vers sa coéquipière et Caméléon.

-« Hey ! » hurla-t-il à l'attention du vilain.

Aussitôt, le héros posa sa main sur la grande vitre, faisant disparaître la cage. Les chiots se retrouvèrent sur le sol du magasin, complètement sonnés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Chat Noir les regarda un instant l'air désolé avant de s'écarter de quelques pas, vers les aquariums derrière lui.

Le sang de Caméléon ne fit qu'un tour. Passant outre la garde de Ladybug, il se précipita sur Chat Noir, bras croisés devant lui.

-« TOI ! hurla-t-il. Je vais te faire payer ! »

Un nouveau jet d'écailles parti vers Chat Noir qui ne bougea pourtant pas. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se contenta simplement de repousser celles qui venaient directement sur lui. Les écailles se plantèrent sur les vitres dans son dos, une lui entaillant fortement la joue gauche. Sentant Caméléon approcher rapidement, Chat Noir tendit les bras devant lui. Dès qu'il sentit le costume du vilain sous ses doigts, il l'attrapa fermement pour le faire se retourner violemment sur le côté.

De toute ses forces, le jeune homme souleva l'akumatisé avec un cri, venant s'exploser tous les deux dans les vitres fragilisées des aquariums qui volèrent en éclat. Toute l'eau se déversa sur eux, trempant Chat Noir comme le vilain.

Sans perdre un instant, Ladybug ouvrit son tube pour le jeter sur Caméléon qui se retrouva couvert de paillettes. Impossible maintenant pour lui de se soustraire à la vue de ses deux adversaires. Il poussa un cri de frustration. Repoussant Chat Noir d'un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre, Caméléon tenta de se sauver par la vitrine du magasin.

Mais Ladybug fut plus rapide. Elle lança son yoyo vers lui, son filin s'enroulant autour de ses hanches. En quelques secondes, l'akumatisé fut à terre. Sans attendre, l'héroïne lui sauta sur le dos pour le plaquer au sol et lui arracha son bracelet.

Aussitôt, l'akuma s'échappa de la cordelette déchirée. Ladybug se redressa alors que le pauvre marchand perdait son costume de vilain.

-« Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma ! clama Ladybug avec un sourire tout en ouvrant son yoyo. Je te libère du mal ! »

Le papillon noirâtre fut happé dans l'arme de l'héroïne et en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, ses ailes ayant retrouvées leur blanc pur. Sans plus s'attarder, le petit être s'écarta d'elle pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-« Bye bye petit papillon ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le suivant des yeux.

* * *

« _Non !_ cria le Papillon dans son repère. _Ladybug, Chat Noir, un jour vous verrez, j'obtiendrai vos miraculous !_

_Et ce jour-là, c'est moi qui serai en haut de la chaine alimentaire !_ »

* * *

Se tenant l'épaule qui avait heurté la vitrine, Chat Noir leva également son regard pour apercevoir l'akuma quitter la boutique. Le jeune homme se retourna pour observer l'étendue des dommages dans le petit magasin. Puis, grâce à un morceau de miroir qui avait été cassé dans la bataille, il pût apercevoir son reflet. Et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il dégoulinait de partout, des gouttes d'eau s'attardant sur le bout de ses cheveux blonds et le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure colorant quelques-unes de ses mèches d'une vilaine couleur carmin.

Chat Noir soupira puis s'avança ensuite vers sa coéquipière qui s'était accroupie près du vendeur tout en ramassant le Lucky Charm qu'elle avait laissé tomber en rattrapant Caméléon.

-« Q-Que s'est-il passé… ? » bredouilla-t-il en se tenant la tête.

-« Tout va bien monsieur, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Vous allez pouvoir retrouver vos animaux en toute tranquillité. »

L'homme posa un regard effaré sur Chat Noir puis autour de lui, constatant tous les dégâts ainsi que tous les animaux en dehors de leurs abris.

-« M-Ma boutique… » murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout arranger. » réconforta Ladybug avec un petit sourire.

Elle se redressa et se retourna vers Chat Noir. Mais quand son regard se posa sur lui, elle laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Le jeune homme faisait peur à voir. Trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux humides collaient à son visage et sa blessure à la joue laissant échapper un mince filet de sang qui traçait un chemin pourpre le long de sa mâchoire.

-« Oh, Chat Noir, je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute… » souffla-t-elle en cachant sa bouche.

-« Ça va, protesta le héros en haussant les épaules, comprenant la pensée de Ladybug. Dépêche-toi de tout réparer. » continua-t-il en tendant le tube de paillettes à sa coéquipière.

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement en récupérant l'objet des mains de son coéquipier. Elle le lança aussitôt au-dessus d'elle, l'air soudain plus sérieux.

« _Miraculous Ladybug !_ »

Aussitôt, une nuée de coccinelle se dispersèrent partout autour d'eux, remettant tout en place. Quelques-unes vinrent également tourner autour de Chat Noir, surpris. Elles passèrent sur son costume ainsi que sur sa joue. Quand elles se furent éclipsées aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues, le héros était de nouveau sur pied.

Il était sec et soigné, sa blessure ayant totalement disparue. S'assurant que tout était de nouveau en ordre dans la boutique, les deux héros saluèrent le marchand en s'excusant pour la pagaille et bondirent sur le toit de la boutique après en être sortis.

-« Bien joué partenaire. » sourit Ladybug en présentant son poing à Chat Noir, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois.

Avec un discret sourire, il vint cogner doucement dans la main de sa coéquipière, son regard se posant aussitôt autre part une fois cela fait.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'héroïne en s'approchant de lui. Je m'excuse, si j'avais été plus attentive, tu n'aurais pas été blessé. »

Chat Noir la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Sa coéquipière s'inquiétait pour lui, quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

-« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aurai pu m'y prendre autrement, protesta Chat Noir en se tournant vers elle. C'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne. »

-« Non, insista-t-elle en secouant la tête. On est une équipe, on doit veiller l'un sur l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer en première ligne, c'était stupide. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, je dois encore m'améliorer. »

Le héros se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, scannant sa partenaire. Elle semblait vraiment préoccupée.

Il soupira discrètement avant de passer une main dans sa nuque.

-« Et moi… bredouilla-t-il. Et moi je ferai en sorte d'arriver plus vite la prochaine fois. On ne peut pas veiller l'un sur l'autre si je ne suis pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille releva les yeux avec un sourire avant de hocher la tête.

-« On a tous les deux des progrès à faire… » murmura-t-elle en regardant son coéquipier.

Celui-ci acquiesça en croisant ses bras.

Ladybug voulait poursuivre la conversation mais un « bip » strident provenant de son miraculous la rappela à l'ordre.

-« Je dois y aller, soupira-t-elle. À bientôt Chat Noir. » salua-t-elle avant de lancer son yoyo vers un toit voisin.

Chat Noir la salua de la main avant de se diriger dans la direction opposée. Il fallait qu'il rentre lui aussi, et vite.

Comment savoir si sa ruse avait fonctionné comme il l'espérait ? Le jeune homme pria pour que Camille n'ait pas déjà enfoncé sa porte.

* * *

Ladybug retourna dans la ruelle éloignée dans laquelle elle s'était transformée.

Et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, la jeune fille laissa disparaître son costume.

-« Ouah, c'était intense aujourd'hui. » confia Bridgette à Tikki qui voletait devant ses yeux.

-« L'important c'est que vous ayez réussi à accomplir votre mission en vous en sortant indemnes ! » félicita Tikki avec un sourire.

Bridgette baissa les yeux à ces mots. Indemnes ? Pas vraiment. La boule au ventre, la jeune fille repensa à l'entaille sur la joue de Chat Noir. Elle s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir laissé se blesser sans rien réagir. Et même si au final, Chat Noir avait été guérit, Bridgette ne pouvait pas s'enlever de l'esprit qu'il aurait pu être plus gravement blessé encore.

-« Bridgette ! » appela soudain une voix masculine familière, arrachant la jeune fille à ses réflexions.

-« Vite Tikki, cache toi ! » somma l'adolescente avec un petit sourire à son amie.

La kwami s'empressa de sauter dans le petit sac où l'attendait un cookie, emporté en début d'après-midi par sa porteuse. Satisfaite, Bridgette remonta la rue, cherchant Jehan et Andréa des yeux.

Enfin, après un croisement, les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent.

-« Oh Bridgette ! » s'exclama Jehan en courant vers son amie.

-« Tu n'as rien, ça va ?! » s'exclama Andréa en étreignant la jeune fille.

-« Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai réussi à lui échapper en me cachant. Je n'ai rien je vous assure, insista Bridgette en croisant le regard inquiet de ses deux compagnons. Et vous, ça va ? »

-« Tu nous as sauvé Bridgette ! s'exclama Jehan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Sans toi, il nous aurait certainement tiré dessus. »

-« Merci. » acquiesça Andréa avec un sourire.

-« Aha, je n'ai rien fait du tout, protesta Bridgette mettant ses mains devant elle. C'est plutôt Ladybug et Chat Noir qu'il faut remercier pour avoir battu ce monstre. »

-« C'est vrai qu'ils ont été impressionnants. Grâce à eux, personne n'a été blessé. » souffla Jehan en mettant ses mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat.

-« J'ai réussi à les prendre en photo, regarde. » déclara Andréa en s'approchant de Bridgette.

Sur l'écran de téléphone se dessinait la rue de l'animalerie où s'était tenue la fin du combat et au sommet du bâtiment, en tout petit, on pouvait apercevoir les deux héros de Paris, leur costume rouge et noir se détachant du fond du décor. Bridgette osa sourire quelques instants. Elle était tellement préoccupée par son coéquipier qu'elle n'avait même pas vu ses amis se rapprocher d'eux pour les prendre en photo.

Certes, elle était prise de loin, mais elle était tout de même suffisamment claire pour distinguer les deux héros sur le toit.

-« Bon, ça vous dirait de rentrer ? demanda Jehan en s'étirant. Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose d'adrénaline pour aujourd'hui. »

-« Tu as raison, acquiesça Bridgette. De toute façon j'ai promis de ne pas rentrer tard. » dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

D'un hochement de tête commun, le trio tourna les talons pour prendre la direction de la maison, tout en continuant leur discussion joyeuse, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

_Fin du combat contre Caméléon ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

_La suite très prochainement, restez connectés..._


	15. Caméléon - Partie 4

Filant sur les toits aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, Chat Noir sentait monter en lui une vague de stress irrépressible.

Que l'attendait-il chez lui ? Même s'il savait que personne ne pouvait entrer dans sa chambre pour l'instant, cela ne le protégeait pas d'une crise de Camille.

Arrivé enfin au bout du toit voisin à chez lui, le jeune héros eut un moment d'hésitation. La fenêtre de sa chambre, toujours entrouverte, était une cible étroite pour lui.

Si sortir de chez lui par cet accès était simple, y rentrer était une tout autre affaire.

Il se pencha pour voir si la rue en contrebas était déserte.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait droit qu'à une seule tentative et il allait devoir faire vite.

Si jamais il ratait sa cible, il allait devoir expliquer à son père la destruction de la verrière de sa chambre mais également toutes les blessures qui s'accorderaient à une chute de cette hauteur.

Et Chat Noir n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer tout en serrant dans sa main son bâton.

Le jeune homme inspira longuement, détendit ses épaules puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il se propulsa depuis le toit.

La trajectoire était plus qu'honorable pour une première fois mais la vitesse, elle, était beaucoup trop rapide.

Rétractant son bâton juste à temps pour qu'il ne frappe pas la fenêtre, Chat Noir toucha le sol de sa chambre en faisant une roulade peu contrôlée pour amortir le choc.

Le tapis sur lequel il avait posé le pied se plia sur lui-même et le jeune homme glissa puis tomba sur le dos.

Retenant quelques injures, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris en compte le paramètre du tapis, l'adolescent se redressa en se tenant la nuque.

Mais une frappe énervée à sa porte le rappela à l'ordre.

Le jeune homme perdit aussitôt son costume, sommant le silence à Plagg en le cachant dans le pli de sa veste.

D'un pas pressé, il récupéra son violon et s'avança vers la chaîne hi-fi. Il attendit un calme dans la musique qui défilait toujours pour l'éteindre.

Puis inspirant un coup, il tourna la clé dans l'autre sens pour déverrouiller la porte.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! pesta Camille en le bousculant pour rentrer. Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis bloquée là, comme une idiote ! Ça te fait rire peut-être ?! »

-« Pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu avec ma musique. » répliqua Félix avec une voix posée, montrant son instrument à la jeune fille.

-« Toi et ton stupide violon ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as fermé la porte d'abord ?! »

-« Pour être tranquille, je ferme toujours la porte quand je suis chez moi, menti l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Tu as vu ton père ? »

Le jeune homme se fichait pas mal de la situation des Bourgeois mais il savait qu'il devait rapidement changer de sujet de conversation s'il voulait éviter les questions gênantes qui pouvaient potentiellement suivre celles déjà posées.

-« Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, répondit Camille en croisant les bras. Que jamais personne ne viendrait nous chercher ici de toute façon. Pour les prochaines attaques, je viendrai peut-être me réfugier chez toi dans ce cas. »

-« Quelle chance… » soupira Félix en posant son instrument sur son socle.

Malgré cette dernière réflexion, le jeune homme s'autorisa à se détendre un peu.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, et c'était une bonne chose.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu avoir de gros ennuis si jamais quelqu'un s'était rendu compte de sa disparition soudaine.

Mais pour l'instant tout se passait bien.

-« Bon de toute façon, maintenant que l'attaque est passée, nous allons rentrer, clama Camille en s'approchant de Félix. J'ai besoin d'un bain chaud, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

-« J'imagine, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Bonne baignade, essaye de ne pas priver Paris de toute son eau en remplissant ta baignoire. »

-« C'est ça, moque-toi. N'oublie pas que je ne suis jamais loin Félix. J'ai été relativement gentille jusque-là. Mais ne me cherche pas trop ou je sévirai. »

L'adolescent ne dit rien, se contentant de pincer ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer de nouveau en joute verbale avec cette peste, il se sentait trop las pour ça.

Il soutint cependant le regard que Camille lui lança en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille passa ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos d'un air royal et quitta la pièce, le menton relevé.

Quand les Bourgeois eurent quitté la maison, Félix se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

Cet après-midi avait été riche en émotion et cela le fatiguait au plus haut point.

Cependant, Plagg ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser profiter du répit auquel il aspirait.

-« J'ai faim. » tonna-t-il les pattes croisées.

-« Comme toujours, soupira son porteur sans relever les yeux. Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? »

-« J'ai. Faim. » répéta Plagg sans prêter attention à la réflexion du jeune homme.

En laissant échapper un soupir, Félix se releva péniblement pour aller chercher dans le petit réfrigérateur de sa chambre une part du fromage tant convoité.

Le jeune homme ne s'en était jamais servi, le frigidaire accumulant la poussière dans un coin de sa chambre, mais il l'avait donc rebranché pour l'occasion.

Voyant l'insistance de son kwami pour avoir du fromage en permanence, Félix était discrètement aller demander de l'aide à Rosa.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir sans être surveillé, il était allé quémander son aide pour récupérer l'aliment en toute discrétion, ne cherchant pas à attirer l'attention de son père.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas spécialement apprécié supplier mais il n'avait eu guère le choix.

D'abord étonnée de voir le jeune maître des lieux s'approcher d'elle, puis encore plus devant la nature de sa demande, la cuisinière avait fini par accepter, plus amusée que gênée par la situation.

Et fidèle à sa promesse, Rosa ramenait le précieux fromage plusieurs fois dans la semaine, toujours vivement remerciée par Félix à chacune de ses visites furtives.

Se déplaçant vers la grande fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir le déclin du soleil dans le ciel, le jeune homme laissa ses pensées vagabonder en repensant au combat du jour.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus contrarié en pensant aux nombreuses fautes qu'il avait commises. Son arrivée tardive, son manque de vigilance, autant de choses qu'il n'allait bientôt plus devoir laisser passer, sous peine de voir lui ou sa coéquipière gravement blessée.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue gauche à cette pensée.

Félix devait bien reconnaître que, malgré le fait que le Lucky Charm soit toujours totalement aléatoire, les pouvoirs de Ladybug étaient très impressionnants.

Elle purifiait les akumas, réparait les dégâts et les blessures, trouvait les plans pour utiliser les Lucky Charm hasardeux.

Chat Noir, lui, n'était là que pour épauler l'héroïne.

Mais Félix secoua la tête à cette pensée. À la rigueur, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il détestait se retrouver sur le devant de la scène.

Malgré tout, sa coéquipière avait semblé très préoccupée par son cas après le combat.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'en fasse pour lui, et il ne savait pas comment appréhender cette nouvelle situation.

Si Ladybug s'inquiétait pour Chat Noir, Chat Noir devait s'inquiéter pour Ladybug, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était son rôle après tout.

Mais encore une fois, il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation, et cela l'énervait plus que tout.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » tonna soudain Plagg, la bouche pleine.

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Félix en relevant les yeux.

-« Tu vas creuser ton parquet si tu continues à faire les cents pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ? »

Le jeune homme s'étonna lui-même.

Félix avait constaté, malgré lui, qu'il ne savait pas gérer son stress, dissimulant difficilement sa panique dans des situations qui le dépassaient trop.

Et le fait de faire les cents pas sans s'en rendre compte en était une preuve douloureusement évidente.

-« Rien, soupira le jeune homme en croisant les bras. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me figurer mon nouveau rôle. Tout est nouveau, et j'appréhende. »

-« C'est normal, personne ne peut te demander d'être serein en toute situation. Mais pour l'instant tu t'en sors bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, mais je fais encore trop d'erreurs. Il faut que je devienne meilleur si je veux remplir mon rôle correctement. »

-« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » répliqua Plagg en haussant les épaules.

-« Et où pourrais-je m'entrainer ? » demanda Félix d'un ton agacé.

-« Sur le terrain lui-même, contra Plagg sur le même ton. Pourquoi toujours tout compliquer ? Tu veux apprendre à sauter sur les toits ? Eh bien va sauter sur les toits ! »

Félix blêmit en comprenant les insinuations de son kwami.

-« T-Tu veux dire que je pourrais devenir Chat Noir, même en dehors d'une mission… ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherai ? Bien évidemment, ça demandera plus de camembert si je travaille plus, mais j'imagine que tu peux gérer cela. »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… » murmura Félix en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es toujours coincé chez toi. Chat Noir est libre, lui. Libre de faire ce qu'il veut quand il le veut. » insista Plagg avec un petit regard à son porteur.

-« Libre… ? » répéta Félix en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Chat Noir était libre ?

C'est vrai qu'en tant que héros, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

Il n'avait qu'une seule mission : protéger Paris quand il était en danger. Mais que faisait un héros de son temps libre ?

Cependant Félix se résigna à cette idée.

Sortir de chez lui alors que son père était dans les parages était une mauvaise idée. Il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Et si quelqu'un passait à l'improviste ? Si on se rendait compte de son absence ? Comment pourrait-il expliquer l'exploit d'être sorti sans être vu par le personnel, Nathalie ou son garde du corps ? Comment saurait-il justifier un tel écart de sa part alors qu'il avait interdiction de quitter la maison sans accord express de son père ?

_… La liberté était pourtant si proche, bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été._

Non, tout cela présentait trop de danger.

Trop de choses à gérer, à prendre en compte.

De telles sorties ne ferait que le stresser encore plus, il ne pourrait jamais être serein en dehors de ces murs.

Devenir Chat Noir était déjà une corvée pour lui, alors enfiler le costume sans y être obligé ?

… _Ses pouvoirs lui donneraient tout de même la possibilité d'échapper à ce quotidien trop étouffant pour lui, il en avait conscience._

Cet habit de héros était un outil de travail, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y prendre du plaisir.

_… Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait apprécié pouvoir sortir de sa chambre sans être vu par personne, sauter pour aller de toit en toit, même pour une mission. La vue sur Paris depuis ses hauteurs était magnifique._

L'idée qu'il puisse devenir libre juste en mettant un masque était une plaisanterie, un fantasme, quelque chose d'irréalisable, ridicule.

Totalement ridicule.

… _N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Une fois de retour chez elle, Bridgette se laissa tomber sur la méridienne au centre de la pièce.

Tikki en profita pour s'extirper de la sacoche pour venir se poser sur le ventre de sa porteuse.

-« Tout va bien Bridgette ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette. Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

-« Tout va bien Tikki, répondit Bridgette en posant son bras sur son front. Je suis juste contrariée par ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour Chat Noir ? »

-« Mon plan a fonctionné mais il aurait pu être gravement blessé. J'avoue avoir mal calculer mon coup. Il faut que j'apprenne à mieux anticiper, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire encore de telles erreurs. »

-« Tu débutes, expliqua Tikki d'un ton rassurant. C'est normal qu'il y ait encore des faux pas. Ça viendra, tu verras. Le tout c'est que tu aies confiance en toi et ton partenaire. »

La jeune fille se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ladybug se doit de veiller sur tous, et également sur Chat Noir. Je ne peux pas tolérer que quelqu'un soit blessé. S'il ne s'était pas relevé après avoir explosé les aquariums, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »

-« Le Miraculous Ladybug est très puissant, il peut tout réparer ! »

-« Et ramener les morts à la vie ? » questionna la jeune fille en relevant ses yeux vers Tikki.

La kwami perdit aussitôt son enthousiasme, faisant une moue triste.

-« Non, tu as raison, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu sais, Ladybug ne peut pas tout faire toute seule. N'oublie pas que tu restes une seule personne. Je sais que tu te sens responsable de la sécurité de Paris, et c'est une très bonne chose. Mais tu ne peux pas porter toute la responsabilité sur tes épaules. Certaines choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver, et même Ladybug ne peut rien faire contre ça. » expliqua Tikki en se posant sur le genou de sa porteuse.

-« Je ne pourrais pas tolérer qu'un accident arrive alors que j'aurai pu l'empêcher. » protesta Bridgette en se relevant.

Les bras croisés, la jeune fille s'approcha de son bureau pour regarder par la petite fenêtre ronde au-dessus.

L'adolescente avait la boule au ventre.

Elle se sentait vraiment coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher tous les dégâts en ville, prévenir la blessure de Chat Noir, comprendre rapidement comment fonctionnait les pouvoirs du vilain.

Elle aurait dû prévoir, elle aurait dû savoir, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé.

Elle était Ladybug, tout le monde comptait sur elle, Bridgette en avait bien conscience. Mais c'était un rôle stressant et difficile à tenir.

De plus, le fait de ne pouvoir partager son stress avec personne ne lui rendait pas la tâche plus facile.

Se remémorant le visage de Chat Noir, blessé et mal en point, elle soupira.

-« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le rôle de Ladybug demandait autant de ressources. Je pensais qu'il suffisait que j'arrête l'akumatisé, mais mon devoir ne se résume pas qu'à ça. Il faut que je fasse attention tout autour de moi, assurer la protection de tous… »

Voyant la détresse de sa porteuse, Tikki vint virevolter devant ses yeux.

La kwami avait bien conscience de ce qui passait dans la tête de son amie. Ce n'était pas sa première expérience après tout, et avec plus de 5 000 ans de « carrière » derrière-elle, elle commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait les humains.

Et même si Bridgette faisait preuve d'une détermination et d'un courage exemplaires, elle était aussi en proie au stress et à la crainte de l'échec, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, surtout pour une débutante.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bridgette, c'est normal de douter au début. Tout est nouveau pour toi ! Tous les anciens porteurs sont passés par là. Il y a toujours quelques fausses notes dans les premières missions, mais ils ont tous finit par devenir plus précis, plus vifs ! Ça va aller, au fur et à mesure, tout deviendra plus facile, plus automatique. Ne t'en fais vraiment pas pour ça. »

L'adolescente dévisagea sa petite compagne avant d'esquisser un sourire, faible mais franc.

-« Merci Tikki, c'est gentil. Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter comme ça. Je vais devenir plus forte, je dois juste laisser faire le temps. »

La kwami acquiesça.

-« Mais tout de même, poursuivit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui, autant pour Chat Noir que pour moi. Quand Caméléon a dévoilé son autre pouvoir, j'ai cru qu'on n'allait pas y arriver. »

-« Je te l'ai dit, la clé du succès, c'est la confiance. Les duos Ladybug/Chat Noir ont toujours fonctionné comme ça, et ça sera pareil pour vous. Il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaitre et ça finira par rouler tout seul, tu verras. »

-« C'est vrai… Comment le vit-il, lui, son rôle de Chat Noir ? Peut-être qu'il est aussi en proie au stress, sûrement même. Il faut dire qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup… »

-« Il est peut-être timide ? » hasarda Tikki en se posant dans la paume de Bridgette.

-« C'est possible ! En tout cas, si nous devons collaborer pendant plusieurs mois, autant devenir amis, non ? Ça rendra les missions plus faciles à appréhender. »

Tikki acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de venir se frotter contre la joue de Bridgette qui se mit à rire.

Les deux amies discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de revenir à leurs activités, l'adolescente se penchant de nouveau sur son carnet de croquis.

Alors qu'elle dessinait, Bridgette pensa soudainement à son coéquipier.

Sans vouloir savoir qui il était sous le masque, la jeune fille se demandait pourquoi avaient-ils été choisis eux, en particulier.

À cette pensée, Bridgette soupira de contentement.

Malgré le stress que procurait le rôle de Ladybug, la jeune fille se sentait tout de même fière de remplir ce rôle.

Elle avait été choisie sur les 2 millions de personnes qui habitaient cette ville, elle, simple lycéenne banale, sans distinction particulière.

Bridgette releva les yeux, son regard se posant sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

_Chat Noir avait-il fait le même constat ?_

* * *

_Fin de Caméléon ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un dernier chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais... Non je n'ai pas d'explication en fait :D_

_Pour ceux qui se posent la question, ce vilain était ma version de "Animan", transformé mais peut-être un peu ressemblant, l'aviez-vous reconnu ?_

_Je vous reviens dans deux semaines avec la suite des aventures de Bridgette et Félix._

_Restez connectés et surtout bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous tous ! Merci de m'avoir lu._


	16. Odyssée - Partie 1

**ODYSSÉE**

* * *

Bridgette arrangeait ses cheveux en chantonnant devant son grand miroir. Après les avoir rassemblés en leurs deux couettes habituelles, la jeune fille passa sa sacoche autour de sa tête et attrapa son téléphone pour le glisser dans sa poche.

-« Tikki ? appela l'adolescente en se retournant. Tikki, viens. On sort. »

-« Où allons-nous Bridgette ? » demanda la kwami en quittant le bureau de sa porteuse.

-« Je vais profiter de ne pas avoir cours cet après-midi pour rendre le livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque. » expliqua-t-elle en attrapant l'ouvrage posé sur sa coiffeuse.

-« J'adore les bibliothèques ! clama Tikki avec un grand sourire. C'est tellement grand, rempli de livres tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres ! C'est… C'est- »

-« … plein de poussière. » s'exclama Bridgette avec un petit rire.

-« Ton monde est tellement fascinant, insista Tikki en secouant la tête. J'aimerai tellement en apprendre plus ! »

-« Je vais t'apprendre à te servir de mon ordinateur alors, poursuivit l'adolescente avec un sourire. Ce sera plus facile pour toi que de te déplacer à la bibliothèque. Et moins dangereux ! »

-« Rien ne vaut un bon livre si tu veux mon avis ! »

-« Tu n'as pas tort ! Mais si je veux pouvoir en emprunter d'autres, il faut que je rende celui-ci ! expliqua Bridgette en passant le livre sous son bras. Allez viens. »

Tikki se réfugia dans la sacoche de sa porteuse tandis que Bridgette ouvrait la trappe de sa chambre pour se glisser dans l'escalier.

Ne trouvant personne dans le salon, elle griffonna sur un post-it jaune un mot pour sa mère, l'informant de sa sortie.

Puis elle quitta l'appartement, dévalant les escaliers de l'immeuble avant d'ouvrir la porte du hall.

La jeune fille dirigea ensuite ses pas vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, pressant le pas en voyant arriver le grand véhicule au bout de la rue.

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille progressait de nouveau sur les trottoirs parisiens, la bibliothèque n'étant plus qu'à quelques croisements.

-« C'est drôlement pratique les transports en commun ! souligna Tikki en sortant la tête du petit sac. On va partout plus rapidement ! »

-« C'est vrai, et c'est plus écologique aussi ! » expliqua Bridgette avec un sourire, traversant la route à un passage piéton.

-« Éco… logique ? » répéta la kwami avec une voix étonnée.

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? questionna la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds. Remarque, les kwamis ne doivent pas vraiment se préoccuper du changement climatique, c'est un problème d'humains ça. »

-« J'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre… » soupira Tikki en baissant les yeux.

-« J'ai une idée, continua Bridgette en arrivant enfin dans la rue de la bibliothèque. Quand j'aurai rendu mon livre, je vais en emprunter un autre pour toi, sur le climat. Comme ça tu pourras te renseigner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

-« C'est une excellente idée ! Heureusement que je sais lire ! » rit la kwami.

-« Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Bridgette en lui rendant son sourire. Bon, et maintenant, chut ! » somma-t-elle gentiment avec un doigt sur sa bouche tout en attrapant la poignée de la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Tikki hocha la tête avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la sacoche.

Satisfaite, Bridgette pénétra silencieusement dans le bâtiment, traversant la double rangée de portes vitrées. Sans perdre un instant, la jeune fille s'avança vers l'accueil afin d'accomplir ce pour quoi elle était venue.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes et rendu son livre à l'hôtesse, Bridgette passa un nouveau portique pour pénétrer dans la grande salle d'étude. Devant elle se dressait des dizaines de tables de travail, où quelques personnes étaient installées, pianotant sur des ordinateurs ou penchés sur des cahiers et des livres.

La jeune fille appréciait cet univers calme, ce sentiment de sérénité qui se dégageait de ces bâtiments, tranchant nettement avec le brouhaha de la ville, au dehors.

Avec un petit sourire, l'adolescente dirigea ses pas vers sa droite, s'engageant dans le grand rayonnage des livres, à la recherche d'un ouvrage qui pourrait correspondre au livre promis à Tikki.

La bibliothèque était grande et très fournie. Les rayonnages de livres formaient un véritable labyrinthe compliqué à suivre pour les novices.

Mais cela ne décourageait pas Bridgette qui continuait de progresser tranquillement entre les livres, les mains dans le dos, s'arrêtant parfois quelques instants quand le titre de l'un d'eux lui tapait dans l'œil. Elle prenait, feuilletait, reposait, saluant les autres personnes qu'elle croisait avec un sourire ou un discret « bonjour ». S'arrêtant devant une étagère qui pouvait peut-être contenir le livre qu'elle cherchait, Bridgette se stoppa plus longtemps, prenant le temps de lire précautionneusement tous les titres qui se présentaient devant elle. La jeune fille, sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa finalement un ouvrage situé dans sur une des plus hautes étagères. Il était assez lourd, sa couverture représentant la planète Terre perdue dans l'infinité de l'espace. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune fille l'ouvrit délicatement pour parcourir les paragraphes des yeux, tournant les pages de ses doigts fins.

Penchée sur le livre, remettant en place une mèche rebelle qui avait glissé sur sa joue d'un léger mouvement de main, Bridgette lisait en silence, totalement ignorante du regard bleu-gris posé sur elle depuis un autre rayonnage, dans son dos.

* * *

Félix était quelqu'un de calme, de très calme.

Il n'aimait pas élever la voix ni les personnes trop criardes, la musique trop forte, les bruits sourds de la ville. Alors naturellement, le jeune homme appréciait le silence et les lieux paisibles. Il pouvait passer des jours et des jours sans parler à personne ni ouvrir la bouche sans jamais se lasser. L'adolescent ne se considérait pourtant pas totalement comme un ermite. Il aspirait simplement à une certaine forme de sérénité.

Mais depuis l'arrivée d'un certain petit être qui passait son temps à râler ou à se plaindre de ses journées trop monotones, le calme auquel aspirait Félix s'en était retrouvé perturbé. Même si, en toute bonne foi, le kwami n'était pas si bruyant que ça, les simples paroles qu'il pouvait clamer de sa voix nasillarde énervait son porteur. Et pourtant, Félix savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se séparer de Plagg, jamais, à son grand dam.

Il était donc contraint de l'emmener partout avec lui, ainsi que de supporter ses mots. Félix se prêtait donc au même jeu que celui avec Camille, ignorant superbement Plagg, comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais le kwami était joueur lui aussi, et était beaucoup plus insistant que la peste Bourgeois. Il aimait insister jusqu'à avoir une réponse de son porteur, tournoyant autour de lui pendant sa lecture ou lui arrachant son stylo des mains pendant qu'il écrivait sur ses cahiers.

Pourtant, malgré les apparences, Plagg ne faisait pas ça que pour embêter son porteur. Il avait bien remarqué le quotidien triste et lassant du jeune homme, et tentait de le stimuler un peu. Mais malheureusement, ses méthodes ne faisaient que frustrer Félix encore plus, le kwami n'étant pas tout à fait au point sur la psychologie humaine. Félix était frustré de l'entendre parler, frustré de l'avoir toujours autour de lui, frustré de devoir l'emmener partout.

Même à la bibliothèque.

Maintenant que Félix allait au lycée, il lui était plus facile de demander des autorisations de sorties à son père. Bien entendu, celles-ci devaient avoir un rapport direct avec l'école et ne devaient en aucun cas être une source d'amusement.

Mais Gabriel consentait tout de même à laisser sortir son fils, plus qu'avant du moins. Son père voulait être au courant de tout concernant son emploi du temps : que faisait-il, avec qui, où et quand ? Félix devait s'y prendre plusieurs jours à l'avance pour organiser ses rares sorties hors de l'école et plaider sa cause afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Au moins, il ne passait pas toutes ses journées dans la maison familiale, mêmes si ses échappées en dehors de son domicile restaient rares.

Mais Félix n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre son père de le laisser aller à la bibliothèque, le convaincant de son besoin de s'y rendre pour les cours, ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Même si Félix possédait largement ce qui lui suffisait pour étudier chez lui, le jeune homme ne rechignait jamais devant le fait d'en apprendre toujours plus sur le monde qui l'entourait. Il voulait savoir, connaitre, découvrir par les livres, à défaut de pouvoir le faire en réalité. Il avait déjà lu et relu des centaines de fois les livres posés sur ses étagères et cela ne lui suffisait plus.

La bibliothèque de la ville était donc une destination de choix pour lui, préférant largement les livres aux ordinateurs pour apprendre.

Profitant du fait de ne pas avoir cours cet après-midi-là, le jeune homme avait directement demandé à son chauffeur de l'emmener sur place, ayant envoyé un message à Nathalie afin qu'elle prévienne son père. Il avait conclu avec son garde du corps un temps de trois heures avant que celui-ci ne revienne le chercher, ce qui laissait largement le temps au jeune homme de satisfaire sa soif de connaissance.

Progressant entre les rayonnages depuis maintenant presqu'une heure, Félix avait rassemblé une pile d'ouvrages qu'il souhaitait emprunter afin de les étudier tranquillement chez lui. Plagg, avec un bâillement sonore, sorti la tête de la veste de son porteur.

-« On en a encore pour longtemps ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-« Tu es insupportable, murmura le jeune homme sans quitter des yeux le paragraphe qu'il était en train de lire. Je croyais que tu détestais être à la maison. Là, nous sommes dehors ! »

-« Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Et ça ressemble trop à ta chambre à mon goût. »

Félix leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les surprendre à discuter.

-« Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ? Pour de vrai ? insista Plagg en relevant les yeux vers son porteur. Tu as encore deux heures devant toi, pourquoi tu n'irais pas autre part ? »

-« Si je me fais prendre, je suis fichu. Mon père ne me laissera plus jamais sortir, soupira Félix en secouant la tête. Et de toute façon, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie d'être autre part, même si cela ne te plait pas. »

Le kwami, agacé, sorti du rabat de la veste de Félix pour venir se poser sur une étagère de livres, pattes croisées.

-« Plagg ! chuchota-t-il sur un ton courroucé. Reviens ici, on risque de te voir ! »

-« Je m'ennuie. Amusons-nous un peu ! » clama Plagg avec un petit sourire.

À ces mots, le petit être poussa le livre à côté de lui pour le faire tomber de l'étagère. Inquiet de se faire surprendre, Félix le réceptionna aisément, rouge de colère.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?! Arrête ça tout de suite, tu es fou ! On va se faire prendre ! »

-« Mais détends-toi un peu, on ne risque rien ! »

Avec un rire sardonique, le kwami se fondit dans les étagères, passant d'étages en étages à travers le bois des planches ou les couvertures des livres.

Paniqué, Félix abandonna l'ouvrage qu'il avait entre les mains pour se mettre à la poursuite du kwami dissident.

Le perdant de vue, le jeune homme commença à retirer frénétiquement les livres des étagères, les soulevant puis les reposant pour voir si Plagg s'y cachait derrière.

-« Plagg ! chuchotait-il, au bord de la crise de nerf. Plagg, bon sang ! Où es-tu ?! »

Fiévreusement, Félix soulevait les livres, en proie à une panique déraisonnée. Heureusement pour lui, l'allée dans laquelle il se trouvait était déserte, ce qui lui permettait de poursuivre ses recherches sans éveiller les soupçons de personne. Mais plus les secondes passaient, moins le jeune homme se sentait serein. Où était-il allé ?!

Soudain, retirant un nouveau livre de son étagère, Félix se figea.

L'ouvrage qu'il venait de retirer lui permettait de voir à travers l'étagère et d'apercevoir l'autre rayonnage de livres, devant lui. Et juste en face de lui se tenait Bridgette, de dos, un livre entre les mains. Paniqué, Félix reposa immédiatement le volume avant de reculer d'un pas. _Malheur !_ Si jamais elle s'apercevait de sa présence, il ne pourrait plus reprendre ses recherches.

Le jeune homme recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un mur sur lequel il s'appuya, ses yeux écarquillés, rivés sur la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il apercevait toujours entre les livres.

Sa respiration hachée, il priait silencieusement pour que Bridgette ne l'ait pas remarqué.

-« Tiens tiens, ça ne serait pas ton amie du lycée ? » railla soudain une voix sur son épaule.

-« Plagg ! cria presque Félix en un sursaut. Mais tu es complètement cinglé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! »

-« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir ? demanda Plagg, perché sur l'épaule gauche de son porteur. Elle est gentille. »

-« Je ne suis pas ici pour faire amis-amis, je suis là pour emprunter des livres ! » s'énerva le jeune homme en attrapant son kwami dans son poing.

-« Tu as peur d'aller la voir, c'est ça ? » demanda Plagg avec un petit sourire.

-« N-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je veux simplement la tranquillité ! Et tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! »

-« Oh ! Je te tape sur le système ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais je t'assure que si tu continues- ! »

Coupant Félix dans ses paroles, Plagg passa à travers les mains de son porteur, ce qui surpris une fois de plus le jeune homme.

-« Arrêtes ton chantage petit, rit le kwami en venant virevolter devant les yeux de Félix. Je suis un Dieu de la destruction, je fais ce qu'il me plait ! »

-« Bien sûr, c'est ça. Arrête un peu ton numéro et reviens là ! » insista l'adolescent en ouvrant sa veste.

-« Oh mais tu ne me crois pas ? Attends un peu… » murmura le kwami avec un air déterminé.

Plagg prit soudain de la hauteur pour venir voleter au-dessus de la grande étagère qui séparait le rayonnage de Félix et celui où Bridgette se tenait toujours.

Avec un regard inquisiteur à son porteur, Plagg tapa un petit coup dans ses pattes. Aussitôt une petite détonation sourde fut émise, ce qui dégagea tous les livres de l'étagère, dessina une légère fissure au plafond, fit exploser la lampe au-dessus de l'allée et sauter les plombs de la bibliothèque toute entière.

Félix, avec un cri mêlant surprise et frayeur, chuta en arrière alors que plusieurs ouvrages lui tombaient dessus.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, le kwami revint vers lui. Le suivant des yeux, Félix lui jeta un regard effaré alors que Plagg croisait ses pattes.

-« Voilà qui va apporter un peu d'animation. Ne me remercie pas ! » railla-t-il avant de retourner dans la veste de son porteur.

Félix eut un frisson en le sentant se glisser dans sa poche intérieure, contre sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Tous les livres de l'étagère étaient à terre dans une pagaille sans nom.

À travers les cases vides, l'adolescent vit Bridgette se relever, tombée elle aussi à cause du choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle frotta sa veste en regardant autour d'elle avec un air surpris avant d'apercevoir Félix, toujours par terre.

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un « o » muet avant qu'elle ne fasse le tour pour venir à sa rencontre.

-« Félix ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Quelle surprise de te trouver ici ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Dévisageant la jeune fille d'un œil perdu, la conscience à moitié absente, totalement choqué par ce que venait de faire Plagg, le jeune homme ne répondit rien.

Il avait grandement sous-estimé son kwami et il sentit un frisson de panique lui caresser la colonne vertébrale.

Bridgette fronça les sourcils en avançant encore d'un pas.

-« Félix ? recommença-t-elle. Hey, est-ce que ça va ? »

Soudain, l'adolescent reprit totalement contrôle de son corps, sautant sur ses jambes en une demi-seconde.

Il ne fallait rien laisser paraitre, ne pas paraitre suspect.

-« O-Oui ! Ça va, j'ai juste été surpris. » expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque.

-« Ah ouf, tu m'as fait peur ! rit Bridgette avec un sourire. Il faut dire que c'était impressionnant. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« Non. » menti Félix en haussant les épaules et posant son regard loin de la jeune fille.

Des curieux, attirés par le bruit et alertés par la coupure de courant, s'approchèrent d'eux, certains prenant même quelques photos des livres éparpillés.

-« Oh, mais que s'est-il passé ici ?! s'exclama une bibliothécaire en se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Personne n'est blessé ? Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Bridgette et Félix.

-« Oui madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, affirma Bridgette avec un sourire. Une secousse a fait exploser l'ampoule et tomber les livres de l'étagère. » expliqua-t-elle en montrant l'étendue des dégâts.

-« Une secousse ? répéta la femme en posant son regard sur la fissure au plafond avec un air inquiet. Mon dieu, je vais appeler tout de suite des professionnels pour qu'ils viennent inspecter le bâtiment. Si jamais tout s'écroule… ! »

Tous les jeunes gens la regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire tandis que Félix se passait une main sur le visage.

Heureusement que Bridgette avait pris les devants, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre, trop en proie au stress.

Et dénoncer le vrai coupable de cet incident était impossible. Avec un mouvement rageur, il cogna contre sa poitrine en entendant le léger ricanement de Plagg.

Se dégageant de la foule, un visage familier apparu devant eux.

-« Maxence ! s'exclama Bridgette alors que Félix tournait les yeux vers lui. Dis donc, que le monde est petit ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« J'étais en train de lire, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je ne savais pas que vous veniez ici, c'est drôle de se retrouver. »

-« N'est-ce pas ? rit Bridgette en regardant Félix qui détourna les yeux. Je suis venue rendre un livre en vérité. Et puis je me suis dit que j'allais en prendre un autre. »

Alors que Bridgette et Maxence poursuivaient leur conversation, Félix osa détailler le garçon avec un regard discret.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, c'était un jeune homme plutôt effacé mais tout de même sympathique. Il passait tout son temps avec Kilian, toujours en train de griffonner sur son carnet tandis que son grand camarade remplissait l'un de ses éternels défis idiots.

Le petit métis à lunettes était un élève appliqué, accumulant les bonnes notes et de bonnes appréciations de la part de ses professeurs.

C'était un garçon sérieux, travailleur et perspicace.

Baissant de nouveau les yeux, Félix remarqua un badge suspendu au cou du garçon.

-« Tu travailles ici ? » s'étonna-t-il à voix haute, se faisant retourner Bridgette et lever les yeux du concerné.

Voyant le sourire de Bridgette, sûrement ravie de le voir prendre part à la discussion, le jeune homme passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa nuque, regrettant soudain d'avoir énoncé sa pensée à voix haute.

-« Oui, je travaille ici, confirma finalement Maxence en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je tiens un atelier de lecture le mercredi après-midi, pour les jeunes, les ados. C'était la découverte de l'_Odyssée_ d'Homère cette semaine. Je suis venu ici pour préparer la session de demain. » expliqua-t-il en montrant son badge.

-« Oh mais c'est super ! s'exclama Bridgette en se penchant vers la carte plastifiée. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ! Depuis combien de temps ? »

-« C'était un job d'été au début, mais j'ai fini par y prendre goût, confia Maxence avec un nouveau sourire. J'ai aménagé l'emploi du temps pour pouvoir conserver mon poste en même temps que les cours. Et puis ce n'est qu'une heure et demie par semaine. »

-« C'est trop bien ! » déclara Bridgette en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, se faisant se retourner les autres usagers de la bibliothèque qui lui sommaient le silence par un regard courroucé.

-« Oui, c'est admirable ce genre d'initiatives, affirma Félix avec un léger hochement de tête. Faire découvrir les grands classiques de la littérature aux plus jeunes, c'est une noble cause. »

Maxence remercia d'un sourire avant de poser son regard sur les étagères derrière ses deux amis.

La foule autour d'eux avait fini par se disperser, plus curieuse par l'affolement ambiant qu'encline à ranger le désordre.

-« Il faut ranger tout ça maintenant. » soupira Maxence avec un haussement d'épaules.

-« Tu sais ce qui a pu se passer ? » questionna Bridgette en suivant le regard de son ami.

-« Une secousse sismique peut-être, répondit le jeune homme en sortant son carnet. Paris n'est pas dans un zonage sismique fort, il est même presque nul dans cette région, mais qui sait ? Ou alors le problème vient peut-être de la bibliothèque en elle-même, c'est un vieux bâtiment. »

-« Alors tu penses que la bibliothèque pourrait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre ? » demanda Bridgette avec un regard effaré autour d'elle.

-« Je ne pense pas, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Les bâtiments publics sont soumis à une surveillance régulière, surtout les plus anciens. »

-« Attendons d'avoir le rapport des experts qui viendront inspecter la structure avant d'émettre des hypothèses, poursuivit Félix en croisant ses bras et levant son regard vers le plafond. Ce n'est peut -être rien du tout. »

Félix se mordit la langue en prononçant ces mots.

Il détestait mentir. Surtout quand il savait la vérité, l'unique, la seule. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dénoncer Plagg, c'était impossible. Alors il devait jouer le jeu, même si cela lui coûtait beaucoup.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avant que Bridgette ne revienne vers l'étagère, les mains sur les hanches.

-« Bon allez, ces livres ne vont pas retourner à leur place tous seuls, vous m'aidez ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers les deux garçons.

Maxence hocha aussitôt la tête avant de slalomer entre les ouvrages pour se placer à la droite de Bridgette, plus loin sur l'étagère.

Félix passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa nuque avant de se mettre en place à son tour.

Le rangement risquait de prendre du temps. Il fallait remettre chaque livre au bon endroit, suivre les indications et les étiquettes sur la tranche des ouvrages et sur les étagères.

Ramassant deux autres livres, Félix leva discrètement les yeux vers Bridgette qui triait les ouvrages par pile avant de les remettre sur les étagères.

La jeune fille chantonnait discrètement, un petit sourire faisant s'incurver ses lèvres.

Félix n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle depuis qu'il lui avait donné son parapluie, il y avait déjà quelques semaines de ça.

Bridgette était une fille très sympathique, toujours enjouée et émerveillée de ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'efforçait toujours de faire bonne figure et prenait le temps de s'intéresser à tous, perpétuellement encline à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi.

Et même si cette joyeuseté de vivre était tout à fait nouvelle pour Félix, toujours étonné de la voir s'enchanter pour un rien, il devait bien avouer que ce comportement seyait étrangement bien à Bridgette.

Sentant son regard posé sur elle, la jeune fille tourna les yeux pour lui adresser un sourire plus large.

Félix, gêné de s'être fait prendre, tourna aussitôt la tête dans une autre direction, se concentrant de nouveau sur le rangement des étagères.

Bridgette le regarda encore quelques instants avant de retourner elle aussi à ses piles, le sourire aux lèvres.

Félix était un garçon timide. Mais il ne manquait pas d'esprit même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. La jeune fille avait tout de suite remarqué que c'était un garçon sérieux et appliqué dans son travail, discret mais de bonne compagnie quand il se décidait à parler.

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Bridgette appréciait beaucoup ce garçon, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de discuter pour de vrai.

* * *

Après quarante-cinq longues minutes de rangement fastidieux, les livres furent de nouveau tous sur leurs étagères.

La bibliothécaire, qui était revenue entre-temps, avait elle aussi mis les mains à la patte afin d'aider les trois jeunes gens.

Une fois le travail terminé, elle avait tenu à leur offrir une boisson fraîche dans le distributeur à l'entrée du bâtiment. Félix avait commencé par refuser, trouvant inacceptable de se faire récompenser pour avoir réparé un incident qui était en quelque sorte de sa faute, mais la femme avait tant insisté qu'il avait fini par céder.

Accoudés à la table haute à l'entrée du bâtiment, Bridgette, Maxence et Félix sirotait tranquillement leurs boissons avant que la jeune fille ne se recule de quelques pas pour s'étirer.

-« Dis donc ça creuse de ranger des livres, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ça vous dit de passer chez moi pour manger un morceau ? Mon père fait d'excellentes viennoiseries ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard furtif avant que Félix ne passe une main dans sa nuque.

-« Je n'ai pas la permission de quitter la bibliothèque, et de toute façon je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. » confia-t-il en frottant son bras de sa main.

-« Pas d'argent ? répéta Bridgette avec des yeux ronds. Mais je ne fais pas payer mes amis ! Vous êtes mes invités ! »

Félix releva les yeux vers la jeune fille d'un air surpris.

Il était… son ami ? Elle avait dit cela sans hésiter et semblait franche. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait appeler ainsi par qui que ce soit.

Des sentiments contradictoires se bataillaient dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

D'un côté, la proposition était tentante, intrigué de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng dont il avait déjà entendu parler mais, de l'autre, planait toujours la menace de se faire surprendre par n'importe qui dans la rue.

Il ne pouvait pas s'assurer de ne croiser personne qui pourrait le mettre en danger.

Le jeune homme secoua finalement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque. Ce fragile sentiment de liberté quand il était hors de sa chambre lui était bien trop précieux pour qu'il prenne le risque de le perdre juste pour une viennoiserie, aussi bonne soit elle.

-« Allez, insista Bridgette en se rapprochant de lui. C'est l'affaire d'une petite demi-heure, personne ne saura que tu as quitté la bibliothèque ! »

-« Non, je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire surprendre. Mon père serait vraiment en colère contre moi. » protesta Félix en haussant les épaules.

Bridgette fit la moue puis finit par hocher la tête.

-« Très bien, je ne veux pas te forcer. Maxence ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son autre camarade.

-« Moi j'accepte l'offre, fit-il avec un sourire tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je vais chercher mon sac et reposer mon badge, je reviens tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme tourna les talons pour traverser le hall et s'engouffrer dans une pièce réservée au personnel.

Félix le suivit des yeux en croisant les bras. Il soupira doucement avant de tourner le regard vers Bridgette qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

Le jeune homme, surpris, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, posant un regard gêné autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-« Rien, je me disais que c'était drôle de t'avoir croisé ici, répondit-elle avec un éclat de rire. Tu accepterais de faire une sortie avec Jehan, Andréa et moi un de ces jours ? On pourrait aller se promener, aller au cinéma, ou quelque chose du genre. »

Le jeune homme cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tant il était surpris par ce que venait de lui proposer Bridgette.

-« Tu voudrais que moi, je vienne avec vous ? » demanda-t-il, afin de s'assurer de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-« Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous permettrait de faire mieux connaissance ! »

Félix baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle proposition et il n'avait aucune de comment procéder.

Que devait-il dire, faire ? Comment « traînait-on » avec ses amis ? L'adolescent se sentit de nouveau débordé par les événements et resta muet.

Bridgette, remarquant son embarras, pencha la tête afin de capter de nouveau l'attention du jeune homme.

-« Hey, c'est une proposition comme ça, murmura-t-elle avec un discret sourire. Ne te sens pas obligé si tu n'en as pas envie. »

-« Non, c'est juste que… C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il souhaite m'avoir en sa compagnie. Et puis je ne sors pas beaucoup. » répondit Félix en haussant les épaules.

Bridgette écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire une nouvelle fois.

-« Nous, on serait content de t'avoir avec nous. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Le contact ne dura même pas une seconde, ce n'était qu'une petite tape affective rien de plus mais cela suffi à faire frissonner Félix.

Sur ces mots, Maxence réapparu, son sac sur le dos.

-« Ah parfait ! fit Bridgette en adressant un sourire à l'arriviste. Bon ! En route ! Pas de regret ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Félix.

Le jeune homme se senti soudain prit d'un doute mais se ravisa immédiatement, le visage mécontent de son père lui revenant en mémoire.

Il risquait trop, beaucoup trop.

-« Une autre fois peut-être. » murmura-t-il.

-« Pas de problème. À demain alors ! » conclut Bridgette avec un léger signe de main.

Maxence imita le geste auquel Félix répondit presqu'aussitôt.

L'adolescent regarda les deux jeunes gens quitter le hall dans un silence religieux. Félix resta immobile quelques instants avant que quelques coups sur sa poitrine ne ravivent sa colère.

Hors de lui, le jeune homme accéléra le pas jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, laissant sortir Plagg de sa cachette une fois la porte refermée.

-« Quoi encore ?! exulta Félix avec un regard noir au kwami. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça ?! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'énerva Plagg. Tu avais une occasion en or de sortir d'ici, d'aller avec d'autres personnes comme toi, c'était du tout cuit ! »

-« Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de la bibliothèque, mon chauffeur passe me chercher ! Si jamais quelqu'un m'avait surpris- ! »

-« Mais QUI ?! s'emporta Plagg en prenant de la hauteur. QUI pourrait te reconnaitre dehors ?! Tu ne connais personne ! Ton père ne sort jamais de chez lui et Camille ne fait qu'alterner entre l'école, chez toi et chez elle, c'est toi qui l'as dit ! Tu ne risquais rien du tout ! »

Les mots que Félix s'apprêtait à prononcer moururent dans sa gorge.

Plagg n'avait pas totalement tort. Il ne connaissait personne en ville et son visage n'était pas connu, au contraire de son nom de famille.

N'importe qui dans la rue aurait donc pu le prendre pour un adolescent normal, sans vraiment prêter attention à lui.

Mais Félix se sentait encore trop pris dans les filets de son père pour risquer le moindre écart. Il avait peur de se retrouver confronté à ses mauvais choix et de perdre ce qu'il avait durement réussi à obtenir.

-« Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça, soupira finalement Félix. Je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux, mon père est strict et si jamais il apprenait que je suis sorti sans autorisation… Je ne veux pas lui désobéir Plagg, je crains trop les conséquences. »

-« Tu ne demandes pas l'autorisation de sortir quand tu es Chat Noir. » souligna Plagg en croisant ses pattes.

-« Mais dans ce cas-là c'est différent ! Je ne vais allez voir mon père avant chaque mission pour lui demander : « Dites-moi père, m'autorisez-vous à sortir de ma chambre pour aller sauver Paris ? » ! C'est différent parce que- »

Félix s'arrêta aussitôt et adressa un regard surpris à son kwami.

-« Parce que… ? » insista Plagg avec un petit regard satisfait.

-« Parce que Chat Noir est libre d'aller où il veut. » murmura finalement son porteur en baissant le regard.

La discussion de l'autre jour revint aussitôt en mémoire du jeune homme.

Malgré tout, Plagg avait raison. Chat Noir était libre. Du moins dans ses déplacements.

Il n'avait pas à demander l'autorisation de sortir, il pouvait aller où bon lui semble sans que personne ne puisse jamais l'atteindre, perché sur les toits.

Personne ne savait qui il était, il pouvait donc être n'importe qui.

Chat Noir pouvait être lui-même.

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme qui jeta un regard à Plagg.

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » questionna-t-il en croisant les pattes.

-« On rentre. » répondit aussitôt le jeune homme en resserrant sa cravate.

Mais devant le regard agacé de son kwami qui semblait désapprouver, le jeune homme ouvrit sa veste pour l'inciter à reprendre sa place dans sa cachette.

-« On rentre… puis on ira se balader. » compléta Félix avec un léger sourire.

Plagg hocha immédiatement la tête avant de venir se glisser dans la poche intérieure du veston.

Félix attrapa ensuite son téléphone pour appeler son chauffeur, l'informant qu'il voulait quitter la bibliothèque plus tôt.

Une idée trottait dans la tête du jeune homme. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait faire un pas en arrière.

* * *

_Nouvelle partie, Odyssée ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos ressentiments vis-à-vis de l'histoire._

_Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, merci de m'avoir lu._


	17. Odyssée - Partie 2

_**DISCLAIMER** : Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos **racistes** à propos de l'un de mes personnages, Maxence._

_Ma fanfic a pour projet d'aborder des sujets sensibles comme l'**homophobie**, le **harcèlement** ou encore, comme je viens de le dire, le **racisme**. **JE N'APPROUVE AUCUN DE CES COMPORTEMENTS** qui sont de véritables **fléaux** dans notre société et dans le monde en général. Je ne les utilise ici que pour une situation précise à un moment précis mais en aucun cas je ne cautionne de tels propos ou actions à l'encontre de qui que ce soit._

_Respectez-vous les uns les autres, dans la vie, sur internet, n'importe où et n'importe quand, c'est le simple message que je veux faire passer. Nous sommes tous pareils, peu importe notre couleur de peau, nos envies, nos passions._

_Maintenant que les choses sont clarifiées, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

De retour chez lui, Félix fila dans sa chambre. Mimant le naturel, il expliqua à Nathalie qu'il allait étudier les livres qu'il avait ramené et qu'il souhaitait ne pas être dérangé. L'assistante se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête sans même relever les yeux de sa tablette.

Ses arrières assurés, le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, tournant la clé dans la serrure. Plagg sorti de sa veste tandis qu'il posait la pile de livres empruntés sur son bureau.

D'un pas peu assuré il s'approcha de sa fenêtre pour en ouvrir un des pans. Félix ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, poussé par un sentiment inconnu dans sa poitrine. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la bibliothèque, il agissait bizarrement, guidé par une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait de désobéir et d'arrêter d'avoir peur. Il senti le souffle du vent d'automne s'engouffrer dans la pièce, passant dans ses cheveux et longeant les murs de sa chambre, tourbillonnant encore et encore. Plagg vint se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait le ciel par-dessus les toits.

-« Qu'est-ce que je m'apprête à faire… ? » murmura-t-il sans quitter les nuages des yeux.

-« Ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. » assura Plagg en hochant la tête.

-« Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'incite à faire ça, souffla-t-il en regardant son kwami. Pourquoi te sens-tu aussi concerné par mon état d'esprit ? »

-« Parce que Chat Noir se doit d'être disponible à tout moment. Et rester ici indéfiniment va finir par te rendre malade, ou fou. Et si Chat Noir peut te permettre d'obtenir ce que tu ne peux pas avoir en restant ici, qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Tu as beaucoup plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre. » assura Plagg.

Mais voyant que le jeune homme hésitait encore, il reprit la parole.

-« En plus, personne ne connait Chat Noir. Il n'a pas à supporter les Camille, les pères trop stricts, les règles à respecter. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, sans avoir à se soucier de ça. Il est lui-même… »

Félix hocha légèrement la tête. Regardant derrière lui, il serra les poings. Il baissa son regard vers sa montre avant d'inspirer une bouffée d'air.

-« On sort dix minutes. Pas plus de dix minutes pour commencer. » murmura-t-il en retirant la montre de son poignet.

Plagg se contenta de hausser les épaules, agréant silencieusement. Il savait que Félix allait avoir du mal à lâcher prise, encore trop inquiet de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Mais cette sortie improvisée était une bonne chose. Il fallait simplement lui laisser du temps.

Et même si Plagg était pourtant du genre fainéant, il ne pouvait pas laisser son porteur dépérir ainsi. En tant que kwami, il se devait de veiller tout de même sur lui.

-« Bien… murmura Félix en fermant les yeux. Allons-y. »

« _Plagg, transforme-moi !_ »

Sans perdre un instant, de nouveau habillé de son costume noir, le jeune homme glissa la montre dans sa poche puis sauta par la fenêtre, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre par les passants.

Sautant maintenant de toits en toits, le jeune héros ne savait pas vraiment où diriger ses pas. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dehors, sans but particulier.

Un sentiment de plénitude envahit soudain la poitrine de Chat Noir.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient sur les tuiles, sautant par-dessus les cheminées ou les rues en contrebas, toujours guidé par cette petite voix qui murmurait et qui résonnait partout dans son corps. De nouveau, un sentiment de puissance envahit le jeune homme, un flux d'adrénaline se propageant partout en lui, de son cœur jusqu'au bout de ses membres. Ses muscles semblaient se diriger d'eux-mêmes, se coordonnant tous ensemble dans une harmonie parfaite.

Tout était décuplé : sa respiration était plus puissante, les battements de son cœur sous ses tempes étaient bien plus forts qu'à leur habitude, les frissons dans les jambes du jeune homme lui donnaient une envie folle de sauter partout.

Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres, enfin totalement conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire et du vent qui fouettait son visage.

Il était dehors, sans autorisation, juché à plusieurs mètres du sol et enfin tranquille.

Chat Noir tourna sur lui-même pour regarder autour de lui. Perché sur le toit du Grand Rex, le jeune homme admirait la ville s'étaler à ses pieds. Il fut alors pris d'un fou rire, sa poitrine se soulevant dans des soubresauts incontrôlables. N'importe qui aurait pu le prendre pour un fou mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien.

Vraiment bien.

Le jeune homme prit enfin conscience de tout ce que son miraculous avait à lui offrir. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le rôle de Chat Noir puisse lui apporter autre chose que des contrariétés supplémentaires. Mais pourtant, il était là, pris d'un élan de félicité qui lui réchauffait le cœur malgré le vent qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Il tourna sur lui-même plus vite encore, laissant échapper un cri de joie avant qu'un nouveau rire ne lézarde de nouveau sur ses côtes. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait entendu ? Peu importe, cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour le moment. Félix se sentait hors de son corps, capable de faire n'importe quoi, loin, tellement loin de qui il était dans son identité civile. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Chat Noir n'avait pas à justifier son comportement. À cet instant précis, Félix n'existait plus.

Il n'avait plus à se retenir, Chat Noir vivrait désormais sans se soucier de ce qu'on pouvait bien penser de lui. Ce sentiment de liberté et de plénitude était puissant, presqu'effrayant mais pour rien au monde le jeune homme voulait qu'il ne s'arrête. C'était un véritable aphrodisiaque, une drogue dont il était maintenant dépendant.

Terminées la peur, la frustration, la colère. Tout. Tout était tellement loin à cet instant précis.

Presque hors d'haleine à cause de ce rire qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter, le héros s'assit sur le bord du bâtiment, les pieds dans le vide, pour tenter de se calmer. Avec un grand sourire qui lui fendait totalement le visage, ce qui était absolument inhabituel chez lui, Chat Noir regardait d'un œil bienveillant les citoyens vivre en contrebas. Les gens qui couraient, parlaient, discutaient, roulaient dans leur voiture, tout cela vu d'un angle totalement nouveau pour lui.

Tout allait très vite dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Plagg ait pu le convaincre de faire ça, de désobéir de cette façon. Mais bon sang, qu'il avait eu raison, même si cela lui coûtait un peu de l'admettre.

Ce coup de folie lui faisait affreusement du bien.

Tout ce que Félix ne pouvait pas faire, toute la frustration accumulée dans cette vie trop limitée, tout cela s'envolait une fois que Chat Noir sautait sur les hauteurs de Paris, dès qu'il se retrouvait libre, même pour quelques minutes. Le héros avait tout de même bien conscience qu'il ne devait pas en abuser, et qu'il devait se montrer prudent.

Le Papillon rôdait toujours et il devait savoir se maîtriser, rester sur ses gardes, surtout sous cette forme. Mais Chat Noir n'avait pas peur et se sentait plus puissant que jamais, prêt à défier le Papillon ou n'importe quelle autre personne qui viendrait se dresser sur son chemin.

Revenant peu à peu à la raison et retrouvant son sérieux, Chat Noir sorti sa montre de son costume.

Les dix minutes étaient presque écoulées. Fidèle à sa propre promesse, le jeune héros tourna les talons pour prendre le chemin de la maison, quelque peu à contre-cœur. Ralentissant en arrivant près de chez lui, il hésita un instant à repartir.

Mais le héros savait qu'il ne devait pas trop abuser des bonnes choses. Bien qu'il avait désormais moins de scrupule à quitter secrètement la maison, le problème restait le même. Si on surprenait son absence, il allait au-devant de gros ennuis, et même Chat Noir ne pourrait pas arranger les choses. Docile, le jeune homme regarda dans la rue pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait le surprendre et sauta vers sa fenêtre.

Une fois sur le sol de sa chambre, il demanda sa détransformation avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Plagg réapparu aussitôt, venant se poser sur l'accoudoir.

-« Alors ? » demanda-t-il pour la forme, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-« Tu avais raison, admit Félix en se redressant. Tu avais raison, le rôle de Chat Noir n'apporte pas que des inconvénients. »

-« Héhé, je te l'avais dit. Il fallait simplement du temps pour que tu t'en rendes comptes. Mais n'oublies pas, tu te dois de rester prudent surtout. L'entrainement c'est bien, l'abus, non. »

-« Je sais, je sais. Je ne compte pas faire ça tout le temps de toute façon. Simplement quand j'en sentirai le besoin. Mais c'est une sensation agréable, je l'admets. »

-« Agréable… ? » railla Plagg avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-« … Plus que ça, céda le porteur avec un petit sourire. C'était fantastique même. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. »

-« C'est une bonne chose. Bon, j'ai faim maintenant ! »

Félix perdit aussitôt son sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Évidemment, tu sais où te servir. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Tandis que Plagg s'éloignait vers le petit réfrigérateur, le jeune homme se releva en s'approchant de son bureau. En posant son regard sur la pile de livre, il serra les poings.

La sensation de liberté qui l'avait envahi quelques instants auparavant de faiblissait pas. Elle était là, bien vivante dans sa poitrine Il posa sa main sur son torse. Le rôle de Chat Noir était définitivement plein de surprise et le jeune homme se trouva soudain un peu idiot d'avoir tant rechigné au début.

Mais le garçon refusait de perdre de vue son objectif. Le Papillon était leur cible, à Ladybug et lui, et jamais il ne devait oublier ça.

Et si sauter de toits en toits était une sensation grisante qui manquait déjà à Félix, il n'oubliait pas que son miraculous était avant tout un outil de travail, qui lui permettait de mener à bien une mission qui lui avait été confiée.

* * *

Le lendemain, les cours se terminèrent à l'heure du déjeuner.

Alors que Bridgette discutait tranquillement avec Andréa tout en rangeant ses affaires, Jehan se tourna vers ses deux amis, son sac sur le dos tandis que la salle se vidait des autres camarades.

-« Hey les filles, ça vous dit d'aller manger à la petite sandwicherie de l'autre jour ? Je rêve tous les soirs de la texture de leur pain depuis que j'ai croqué dedans ! » fit-il avec une voix pensive.

-« C'est vrai qu'ils font d'excellents déjeuners ! Moi ça me va ! » rit Bridgette en refermant son sac.

-« Tu viens avec nous Félix ? » demanda Andréa en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

L'adolescent, surpris, tressaillit en entendant son prénom. Il se retourna vers le trio qui lui adressait un grand sourire.

-« Hmm… J'avais prévu d'aller à la salle d'étude… » confia-t-il en passant une main dans sa nuque.

-« On ne peut pas travailler le ventre vide, protesta Bridgette en secouant la tête. On y ira tous après, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Félix la dévisagea un instant avant de baisser les yeux.

Jehan, le voyant hésiter, s'avança vers lui pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Allez viens, c'est pas toi qu'on va manger. Tu vas voir, c'est une tuerie ce snack. »

Félix hésita encore quelques instants.

Il savait que son chauffeur ne reviendrait le prendre que dans l'après-midi. Son planning prévoyait d'aller directement en salle d'étude, mais faire un détour puis y revenait finalement au même, n'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon, l'adolescent n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans ses livres immédiatement.

Son débat intérieur fut vite réglé.

-« Bon d'accord, finit-il par murmurer. Ça ne serait pas très raisonnable de sauter le déjeuner. »

-« Super ! s'exclama Jehan en tapant gentiment sur son épaule. Et comme c'est moi qui ai proposé d'y aller, je vous invite ! »

-« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les trois autres avec des yeux ronds.

-« Tu nous as déjà payé le déjeuner de l'autre jour, protesta Andréa. On ne peut pas te laisser faire ça ! » poursuivit-elle avec Bridgette qui hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

-« Je suis un gentleman, que voulez-vous… C'est plus fort que moi ! » déclara théâtralement Jehan, une main sur la poitrine.

-« Et quelle est ton excuse pour moi dans ce cas ? » demanda Félix en croisant les bras, un sourire en coin.

-« Oh mais je peux aussi être gentleman avec les garçons. » répondit Jehan avec un petit clin d'œil.

Félix écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête afin de montrer sa consternation avec un petit sourire.

-« Bon allez, pas la peine de discuter ! Je l'ai dit et je le ferai. Maintenant en route ! » clama Jehan en attrapant Andréa par la main pour la pousser vers la sortie avant de faire la même chose avec Bridgette.

Passant devant, les deux filles continuaient d'argumenter sur le fait que Jehan ne devait pas payer leur sandwich tandis que le grand métis faisait mine de ne pas les entendre en chantant pour couvrir le son de leur voix.

Juste derrière, Félix les suivait, amusé.

La cohésion de ce petit groupe pouvait donner envie à n'importe qui et le jeune homme se sentit soudain content d'en faire en quelque sorte partie, sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer. Cela lui faisait passer un agréable moment, et c'était suffisant pour lui. Bridgette, par-dessus son épaule, lui adressa un petit sourire auquel il répondit par un léger hochement de tête et un sourire timide.

* * *

Une fois le déjeuner récupéré, se soldant finalement par un compromis entre les jeunes gens, à savoir les garçons payant les sandwichs et les filles les desserts allant avec. Les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent à discuter joyeusement ensemble, installés à une des tables mises à disposition devant le commerce, Bridgette et Andréa côtes à côtes, et les deux garçons en face d'elles.

-« Ah le devoir de physique, quel enfer ! gémit Jehan en avalant sa dernière bouchée de flan. Moi qui pensais que Newton était un philosophe ! »

-« Tu es un inculte. » soupira faussement Andréa en calant son menton sur sa main.

-« Peut-être, n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas lui, contra le jeune homme en croisant les bras. Avec ses lois beaucoup trop compliquées, je ne comprends rien du tout. »

-« Ne m'en parle pas, geint à son tour Bridgette en tapant son front contre la table. Deux jours que je suis sur les exercices, que je refais mes calculs et je ne trouve jamais le même résultat ! »

-« Je ne trouve pas ces exercices particulièrement compliqués. » souffla Félix en haussant les épaules.

Bridgette et Jehan lui jetèrent un regard outré, ce qui fit rire Andréa.

-« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être doué comme toi, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard à Félix. Tu as bien de la chance de savoir te dépêtrer de ces exercices facilement. Mais tu sais, la vie n'est pas simple quand on a le cerveau étroit ! »

-« Tu parles de moi là ? » demanda Jehan en se penchant vers elle.

-« Pourquoi, tu te sens visé ? » répondit-elle aussitôt avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire insolent.

Bridgette, détournant un instant les yeux de ses amis, remarqua Maxence qui filait droit devant lui. Il ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués. La jeune fille se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

-« Hey Maxence ! Où cours-tu comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en le rattrapant.

-« Ah Bridgette ! Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller à l'atelier. Tu sais, à la bibliothèque… »

-« Oh oui bien sûr ! dit-elle en continuant de marcher à ses côtés. J'ai juste été surprise de te voir passer aussi vite. »

-« Je ne voulais pas vous ignorer, je suis juste en retard, répondit Maxence en montrant son livre. Kilian m'a retenu et j'ai dû manger en quatrième vitesse. Je dois encore récupérer mon badge, enfin bref… »

-« Oui, plein de choses à faire. Je te laisse tranquille dans ce cas. À plus tard ! » conclut Bridgette avec un petit signe de main.

Maxence répondit par un autre signe de main, puis par un second à Jehan et Andréa qui lui faisait un salut depuis la table où ils étaient le jeune homme tourna les talons pour continuer sa marche tandis que Bridgette retournait vers ses amis.

-« Il va à l'atelier. » expliqua-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur avec un petit regard à Félix qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

-« Son atelier ? » répéta Jehan en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ah, alors toi non plus tu n'étais pas au courant ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Avec ferveur, Bridgette raconta à Jehan et Andréa les évènements survenus la veille à la bibliothèque, l'incident des livres, la rencontre de Félix et Maxence et ce que leur avait expliquer le jeune homme vis-à-vis de cet atelier qu'il tenait depuis l'été.

Tandis qu'elle racontait tout cela, Félix se tassait un peu plus de sa chaise afin de ne pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise. Ce qu'elle racontait était juste mais ce n'était pas la stricte vérité et cela le faisait tiquer, même si elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'un kwami facétieux était à l'origine de la fissure dans le plafond du bâtiment.

-« Maxence est vraiment quelqu'un de très appliqué, murmura Andréa avec un petit sourire. Faire découvrir la grande littérature aux plus jeunes, c'est une très bonne activité. »

-« Et je suis sûr que c'est très intéressant, affirma Jehan en hochant la tête. Les exposés de Maxence sont toujours très complets et c'est un bon orateur. »

-« Espérons juste qu'il ne se perdre pas dans des méandres de détails… » rit Bridgette.

-« C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à faire ça, affirma Jehan en répondant d'un sourire. Mais s'il reste dans le sujet du bouquin, ça peut-être une très bonne chose. »

Tandis que le trio discutait, Félix baissa les yeux pour regarder sa montre à son poignet.

Presqu'une heure qu'ils étaient partis et l'heure qui défilait mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

Le voyant faire, Bridgette regarda l'heure à son tour avant de se remettre à sourire.

-« Bon et si on retournait au lycée ? Ces exercices de physique ne vont pas se faire tout seul ! Et si on veut profiter du savoir de Félix, on a intérêt à ne pas trop tarder. » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au concerné.

Félix, d'abord surpris par cette initiative, hocha la tête avant de se lever.

-« Bonne idée, j'aimerais bien ne pas y passer mon après-midi ! » soupira Jehan en imitant le geste du jeune homme, suivi d'Andréa.

-« Alors, allons-y, souffla Andréa en terminant sa boisson. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on sera débarrassé. »

-« Sachez que j'ai horreur du travail bâclé, murmura Félix en croisant les bras. Rien n'est plus important que l'ordre et l'application dans les études. »

Jehan et Bridgette tournèrent les yeux vers lui, surpris, avant qu'Andréa ne hoche une nouvelle fois la tête en signe d'approbation. Avec un petit sourire insolent après cet instant de flottement, Jehan se mit théâtralement à genou devant Félix, les mains en prière.

-« Oh Félix Sensei, enseignez-nous tout ce que vous savez, je vous en conjure. Apprenez-nous à faire face à Newton et la physique d'un lancer de pomme, pitié ! »

Bridgette éclata de rire tandis qu'Andréa se passait une main sur le visage en soupirant. Félix croisa les bras en haussant les sourcils tandis que Jehan se relevait, les mains sur les hanches.

-« Ne te moque pas trop de moi, ou tu vas devoir faire seul tes exercices de physique. » protesta-t-il en toisant le grand métis.

-« Je blague, c'est sympa de bien vouloir nous aider, répondit le jeune homme en récupérant son sac. Allons-y. »

* * *

C'est essoufflé que Maxence passa enfin la grande double porte vitrée de la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme poursuivit sa route en passant dans le grand hall, ses pas résonnant sur le marbre du sol. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte d'une pièce réservée au personnel puis la referma derrière lui.

Dans la petite pièce éclairée par une ampoule blanche se trouvait une grande rangée de casiers portant les noms des employés. Le garçon s'avança vers le sien tout en posant son livre. Il fit tourner une petite clé argentée dans la serrure. Le casier ouvert, Maxence récupéra son badge qu'il avait laissé là la veille et y glissa son sac de cours après avoir récupéré son petit carnet et un stylo.

Récupérant son ouvrage, le jeune homme ressorti de la pièce avoir glissé son trousseau de clé dans sa poche. Il retraversa le hall dans l'autre sens mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce assignée pour son atelier, Mme Hédelin, une des bibliothécaires que le jeune homme supportait mal, lui coupa le chemin.

Cette grande femme maigre aux petites lunettes déambulait dans la bibliothèque, un air toujours mauvais dessiné sur le visage. Sa peau très pâle lui donnait presque un air maladif. Surpris, le jeune homme trébucha mais se reprit avant de tomber.

-« Bonjour Maxime, tonna-t-elle les mains dans son dos. Vous êtes en retard. »

-« Je m'appelle Maxence, répondit-il, sourcils froncés. J'allais à l'atelier figurez-vous. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

-« Ça ne sera pas la peine, reprit-elle retenant le jeune homme par l'épaule. Nous allons devoir nous passer de vous désormais. »

Maxence eut soudain l'impression de recevoir un énorme coup sur la tête tant les mots que la bibliothécaire venait de prononcer l'avaient surpris.

-« Excusez-moi ? » reprit-il, abasourdi.

-« Vous m'avez entendu, vous êtes renvoyé. » répéta Mme Hédelin sur un ton grave.

-« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai toujours respecté la politique de cet établissement et je n'ai jamais manqué une seule fois l'atelier ! »

-« Vous êtes trop jeune pour tenir une telle activité, et bien trop inexpérimenté ! tonna la méchante femme en croisant les bras. C'est moi qui vais rependre l'atelier, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! »

Maxence resta un instant interdit puis serra les poings. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire aussi facilement.

-« C'est Mme Cristiani qui m'a engagé, je veux lui parler ! » cria presque Maxence.

Le jeune homme savait que la responsable de cet établissement serait sûrement plus encline à discuter avec lui, voire à dissiper ce malentendu, étant beaucoup plus compréhensive et surtout plus gentille que cette insupportable de Mme Hédelin.

-« Mme Cristiani n'est pas là pour le moment, et je n'ai pas besoin de son accord pour vous renvoyer, je suis responsable des lieux pendant son absence. »

-« Et donc vous profitez qu'elle ne vous surveille pas pour virer les employés qui vous déplaisent, c'est ça ? »

La bibliothécaire vira au rouge, son visage tordu par la colère.

-« Comment osez-vous ? gronda-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Je savais que vous ne créeriez que des problèmes, vous êtes tous pareils ! Rentrez donc dans votre pays ! »

La mâchoire de Maxence se décrocha, ainsi que celles d'autres témoins de la scène. Le jeune homme eut l'impression de se recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Une grande douleur venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Jamais encore, et c'était bien heureux, on ne lui avait fait de remarques sur sa couleur de peau. Jamais il n'avait été sujet de brimades à l'école et le garçon avait toujours porté sa mixité avec fierté. Et jamais le jeune homme aurait cru qu'on pourrait lui retirer un poste qu'il affectionnait particulièrement juste à cause de sa couleur de peau.

Mais la réalité le rattrapait durement. Le sang de Maxence ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'il raffermissait sa poigne sur son livre, toujours dans sa main droite.

-« Alors c'est donc ça que vous me reprochez… ? murmura Maxence, les dents serrées. Vous me reprochez de « ne pas être comme vous », c'est cela ? Vous avez peur que je sois meilleur peut-être ? C'est parce que tout le monde vous déteste que vous êtes si aigrie ? »

Mme Hédelin écarquilla les yeux avant de lever la main vers Maxence. Elle l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt, lui griffant la peau du cou au passage avec ses ongles longs. D'autres personnes s'approchèrent rapidement pour tenter de calmer le différend.

-« Les voyous comme toi n'ont rien à faire ici, murmura-t-elle. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet établissement. Disparais d'ici, ne reviens jamais ! La littérature n'est pas réservée aux personnes comme toi. C'est encore heureux que tu saches lire ! »

Sur ces mots, la bibliothécaire attrapa le badge qui pendait au cou de Maxence et tira un coup sec dessus. Le lacet qui le retenait céda sur le coup. Maxence, impuissant, la regarda s'éloigner avec son badge à la main.

D'autres personnes, outrées par le comportement de cette femme, la poursuivirent pour protester mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Le jeune homme, passant une main dans sa nuque, ressenti soudain un puissant sentiment d'injustice nourrir la colère qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.

* * *

« _Quelle colère je ressens à cet instant ! La frustration de l'injustice et de l'incompréhension. _

_Les jeunes adultes sont tellement émotifs, leur sens de la justice tellement aiguisé !_

_C'est la colère d'une personne profondément blessée que je ressens. Il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Satisfait, le Papillon ensorcela l'un de ses akumas avant de le laisser s'éloigner.

« _Envole-toi maléfique akuma et aide ce jeune homme à se venger comme il se doit !_ »

* * *

Maxence recula d'un pas, s'appuyant sur les tables hautes du hall, sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le garçon se sentait particulièrement mal, la colère lui tordant les boyaux dans tous les sens. Il détestait cette femme, du plus profond de son être.

Tentant de se calmer, le jeune garçon tremblait de tous ses membres, en proie à une violente vague d'animosité qui lui donnait envie de tout casser autour de lui. Il souffla pour essayer de se calmer mais quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule, Maxence explosa. Il serra son livre contre lui avant de se ruer vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage.

Il dévala les escaliers du parvis puis s'arrêta pour regarder en arrière. Jamais il n'aurait pensé haïr ce lieu qu'il affectionnait tant auparavant. Il voulait tout faire disparaître, le jeune homme en voulait à la terre entière. Comment le monde pouvait être aussi mauvais ?

Maxence soupira en regardant la couverture de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Si seulement tout pouvait être comme dans les livres : orchestré, chaque personnage à sa place et remplissant un rôle bien défini.

Et pourtant une irrésistible envie de répandre le chaos partout, sur tous ces gens qui le méritaient.

Le jeune homme serra les dents quand tout à coup, un battement d'ailes se fit entendre. Maxence releva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir un papillon noir et violet entrer dans son livre. Aussitôt, une voix grave résonna dans la tête de l'adolescent.

« _Odyssée_, susurra le Papillon. _Tu viens d'être victime de la plus grande des injustices. Personne ne saurait être pardonné dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Toi qui as travaillé dur, en véritable passionné, jeté de la sorte pour une raison aussi néfaste ?_

_Ils ne méritent pas ton pardon._

_Et je vais t'aider à te venger. Je te donne le pouvoir te répandre le chaos sur la ville, en échange d'un petit service : rapporte-moi les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir._

_Sommes-nous d'accord ?_ »

-« Sans problème Papillon. Je vais leur montrer ce qu'un passionné de littérature peut faire ! »

En une fraction de seconde, Maxence fut recouvert d'une substance noirâtre, de la tête aux pieds. Les habits du jeune homme laissèrent place à une tunique antique et une cape rouge qui flottait sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme, avec un sourire mauvais, ouvrit son livre et s'arrêta sur une page bien précise.

-« Il est temps de prendre de la hauteur sur tous ces minables ! » ricana-t-il en posant sa main sur les lignes de l'ouvrage qui se mit à briller.

* * *

Installés dans la salle d'étude du lycée, les quatre adolescents avaient pris place autour d'une table ronde.

Penchés sur leurs livres et leurs exercices de physique, Félix reprenait les points du cours qui étaient obscurs pour ses trois amis qui l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention.

-« Qui récite la première loi ? » demanda Félix en croisant les bras.

-« Moi ! s'exclama Bridgette. Hem… « _Tout objet non soumis à des forces extérieures conserve son état de repos ou de mouvement rectiligne uniforme._ »… ? »

-« Exactement, approuva le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'un mouvement rectiligne uniforme ? »

-« C'est le mouvement d'un corps qui se déplace en ligne droite et à vitesse constante. » affirma Jehan avec un sourire.

-« Dans… ? » insista Félix avec un regard inquisiteur.

-« Dans un référentiel donné. » compléta Andréa avec un regard à Jehan.

-« C'est ça, affirma Félix avec un hochement de tête. Vous ne devez jamais oublier de préciser sur quel référentiel est basé votre raisonnement et vos calculs, sinon le tout pourrait se retrouver incorrect. »

-« C'est une suite de paramètres à régler finalement ! » déclara Bridgette en relevant ses yeux du livre dans lequel elle était plongée.

-« On peut dire cela comme ça, répondit Félix avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Le tout est de s'assurer de tout avoir mis à sa place avant de commencer les calculs. »

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

-« Bon maintenant que nous avons rappelé tout cela, vous pouvez peut-être essayer de faire ces exercices-là, suggéra Félix en pointant une page du livre. Ils ne sont pas trop complexes, ils vont sûrement pouvoir vous dire ce que vous n'arrivez pas à faire dans les autres travaux. »

-« Je vais chercher un autre livre. » déclara Bridgette en se levant.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les rangées de livres dans le fond de la pièce.

Elle parcourra les rayonnages lentement, ses yeux se posant sur les tranches des ouvrages face à elle. Finalement, après quelques instants de recherche, elle mit la main sur celui qu'elle cherchait. Bridgette l'attrapa sur l'étagère mais au moment où elle posa ses doigts sur la couverture du livre, la jeune fille sentit une grande vibration secouer le sol.

Surprise, elle n'osa pas bouger pendant quelques secondes. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, tentant d'identifier d'où pouvait bien provenir cette vibration.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'une seconde secousse, encore plus puissante, fit vibrer de nouveau la pièce. Bridgette, apeurée, s'écarta des rayonnages de livres pour rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient levés, eux aussi interloqués.

-« Vous avez senti ? » demanda-t-elle en atteignant la table.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore… ? » murmura Jehan en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, une troisième vibration se fit sentir, décrochant du mur un des cadres exposés dans la salle et faisant tomber quelques livres de leur rayonnage.

Félix s'approcha des grandes vitres qui donnaient une vue sur la rue en contrebas. Le jeune homme sentait une grande pression dans sa poitrine. Les mains tremblantes, il s'arrêta juste devant la fenêtre, inquiet d'avoir deviné d'où pourrait provenir ces étranges vibrations.

-« Tu crois que c'est le même phénomène qu'hier ? demanda Bridgette en le rejoignant. C'est peut-être ça qui a fissuré le plafond de la bibliothèque. »

-« Non… murmura-t-il sans détourner son regard de la rue face à lui. C'est autre chose, c'est plus violent qu'hier. »

Bridgette n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter qu'une énième vibration se fit sentir, faisant presque perdre l'équilibre aux jeunes gens. Félix remarqua alors que chaque vibration s'accompagnait d'un bruit sourd qui résonnait jusqu'à eux. Des explosions peut-être se demanda le jeune homme. Un akumatisé se baladait en ville, il en était maintenant persuadé.

Il allait devoir s'éclipser, et vite.

Félix posa son regard sur Bridgette qui avait posé ses mains sur la vitre. Comment faire pour disparaître sans se faire remarquer ? Soudain, la jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, un air effaré peint sur le visage.

-« F-Félix, regarde ! » bredouilla-t-elle en pointant l'avenue du doigt.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, sans prêter attention à Jehan et Andréa qui venaient d'accourir près d'eux. En bas, les passants s'étaient mis à courir, tous dans la même direction. Ils fuyaient quelque chose, une menace que les jeunes gens n'avaient pas encore identifiée.

Andréa recula d'un pas, posant une main sur sa bouche. Jehan se tourna vers ses deux autres amis, l'air grave.

-« Ça craint, on ne devrait pas rester ici, murmura-t-il en reculant à son tour. Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abris. »

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, une secousse ébranla le bâtiment, faisant chuter tout le monde dans la pièce.

La vitre se fissura, explosant même par endroit. Les autres occupants de la salle d'étude se mirent à courir en hurlant, sortant le plus vite possible de la pièce. Félix, qui avait caché ses yeux pour se protéger des éclats de verre, posa de nouveau son regard sur la rue en se relevant.

Mais cette fois, la vue avait complètement changé. Devant lui se tenait une jambe de plusieurs mètres de haut, appartenant à une créature humanoïde encore plus grande.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se décrocha alors que les trois autre jeunes gens laissaient échapper une exclamation de stupeur, mêlée d'une apparente panique.

Après quelques secondes où les quatre adolescents ne purent bouger, totalement figés par la surprise, la jambe se remit à bouger, se posant beaucoup plus loin dans la rue et émettant une nouvelle vibration, tout aussi violente. En bas, le bitume de la rue présentait maintenant un énorme cratère, celui-ci n'ayant pas supporté le poids du géant.

La gorge nouée, Félix se releva péniblement, jambes tremblantes. Si le costume de Chat Noir lui conférait une protection non négligeable en plein combat, assister à une attaque de cette envergure en étant sous son apparence civile relevait d'un autre genre de ressenti : celui de la vulnérabilité et de la fragilité de la condition humaine.

De nouveau debout, les quatre jeunes gens se dévisagèrent, perdus.

-« Q-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » questionna Andréa en attrapant le bras de Bridgette.

-« Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas rester là, confia Jehan en reculant des fenêtres. Si jamais il revient et que le bâtiment s'écroule, nous n'aurons aucun moyen de nous en sortir. Allons dans un endroit dégagé. »

Les quatre adolescents hochèrent la tête et se mirent aussitôt à courir en direction de la sortie, Jehan en tête et Félix fermant la marche. Mais une fois dans les couloirs, le jeune homme ralentit rapidement le pas afin de laisser le trio s'éloigner. Il devait trouver un endroit pour se transformer, et vite.

Arrivé aux escaliers qui les conduiraient à la sortie, Félix s'arrêta, regardant ses trois amis les dévaler sans se retourner. Puis, sans demander son reste, il tourna les talons.

Il savait que ces trois-là n'étaient pas idiots et qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à trouver un abri sans son aide. Mais il savait cependant que sa disparition lui vaudrait quelques explications après l'attaque mais il avait tout le temps de réfléchir à ça plus tard.

-« Ce n'est pas très gentil de fausser compagnie à ses amis. » railla Plagg en sortant de la veste du jeune homme.

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix malheureusement. » répondit Félix en poursuivant sa course.

De manière instinctive, il retourna dans la salle d'étude qu'il venait de quitter. S'assurant que celle-ci était bien vide, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers les rayonnages de livres afin de s'assurer le plus de discrétion possible.

-« Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, confia Félix en dévisageant son kwami. Je ne pensais pas que les akumatisés pouvaient avoir de tels pouvoirs. Ce géant va détruire totalement la ville si nous n'intervenons pas rapidement. »

-« Alors il est temps de passer à l'action. » déclara Plagg avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Reculant jusqu'au mur derrière lui afin que les rayonnages de livres puissent lui offrir un camouflage suffisant, Félix ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de se concentrer avant de prononcer sa formule.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi !_ »

Vêtu de son costume, le jeune héros s'avança vers la vitre à moitié explosée et se propulsa au dehors grâce à son bâton. Ne sachant où aller, Chat Noir décida de suivre les larges traces de pas laissées par le géant sur l'asphalte de la rue.

* * *

Bridgette, étonnée de ne plus entendre les pas de Félix derrière elle, se retourna pour se rendre compte que son ami avait disparu. La stupeur envahie la poitrine de la jeune fille qui ne savait plus quoi faire : elle devait à la fois se transformer pour arrêter cet akumatisé qui sévissait, mais elle voulait également s'assurer de la sécurité de ses camarades.

Et le fait que Félix ait disparu sans raison apparente ne faisait que renforcer le stress qui battait dans le cœur de Bridgette.

-« Félix n'est plus là ! » cria-t-elle à l'attention de Jehan et Andréa qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

-« Je croyais qu'il te suivait ! » clama le jeune homme, essoufflé.

-« C'est ce que je pensais aussi ! »

-« Il a peut-être pris un autre chemin, suggéra Andréa. Il n'est pas stupide, il ne se mettrait pas en danger sans aucune raison. »

Une nouvelle vibration fit trembler le sol et craquela le plafond du couloir dans lequel le trio s'était arrêté.

-« On ne peut pas rester ici, soupira Jehan en examinant la fissure d'un regard mauvais. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, on- »

-« Je vais le chercher ! clama Bridgette en tournant les talons. Continuez sans moi ! »

-« Non Bridgette, attends ! » cria Andréa en tentant de la retenir, en vain.

Sans s'arrêter, la jeune fille courue sans prendre en considération les cris de ses amis.

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite. Les victimes de cet akumatisé allait sûrement être nombreuses et elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Chat Noir seul face à ce monstre. Se retournant pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien semé ses deux amis, Bridgette prit un virage serré et s'enferma dans une salle de cours, vide.

-« Tu as pris la bonne décision Bridgette, murmura Tikki en sortant de la sacoche de sa porteuse. Tout ira bien pour eux, j'en suis sûre. »

-« J'en suis persuadée aussi, répondit la jeune fille avec un hochement de tête. La mission passe avant tout, je ne peux pas laisser les citoyens à la merci de ce géant, nous devons faire quelque chose ! »

Tikki acquiesça avec un sourire et un air déterminé peint sur le visage. Bridgette regarda autour d'elle, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir par la vitre posée sur la porte et après s'être assurée de sa solitude complète, prononça sa formule.

« _Tikki ! Transforme-moi !_ »

Une fois transformée, Ladybug s'approcha de la fenêtre pour en ouvrir un pan avant de sortir dans la rue en lançant son yoyo sur le toit d'en face.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se mit à courir sur les tuiles des toits, suivant les traces de pas laissées par le géant ainsi que les cris des citoyens apeurés qui le fuyaient.

* * *

_C'est l'heure du combat ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Gardez en mémoire le petit message du prologue de cette partie, aimez-vous les uns les autres._

_Peace et restez connectés pour un prochain chapitre qui arrive bientôt._


	18. Odyssée - Partie 3

La jeune héroïne progressait rapidement sur les toits, alerte de tout ce qui lui paressait suspect, conseillant parfois aux passants de se réfugier loin du centre-ville.

Ladybug suivait toujours les pas du géant, et bientôt, elle vit enfin sa silhouette se dessiner entre les hauts bâtiments de Paris. Elle se posa sur le sommet d'une cheminée, assez loin de lui, afin de se pas se faire repérer. Du moins pas tout de suite. La jeune héroïne fronça les sourcils en le voyant progresser un peu au hasard dans les rues, donnant des coups autour de lui et laissant parfois échapper quelques cris qui ne faisaient qu'apeurés encore plus les parisiens.

Mais Ladybug fut interrompue dans ses réflexions en attendant quelqu'un se poser près d'elle. Elle sursauta en se retournant mais se rassura aussitôt. Chat Noir venait d'arriver.

-« Bonjour Ladybug. » salua-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Félix fut surpris de constater qu'il avait prononcé ces mots de manière on ne peut plus naturelle, comme s'il avait toujours fait cela, sans même vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles. La jeune héroïne fut également étonnée de le voir prendre les devants. Lui qui ne parlait pratiquement pas et était la personne la plus inexpressive qu'elle connaissait, il était plus qu'étonnant de le voir ouvrir la bouche de la sorte.

Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était même heureuse qu'il se détende autour d'elle au point de venir volontairement lui parler.

-« Bonjour Chat Noir, répondit-elle en descendant vers lui. Je crois que nous avons du travail aujourd'hui. » poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers le géant.

-« Oui, et ça ne va pas être facile. »

-« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de stopper ce géant, sinon il va détruite toute la capitale. » murmura Ladybug, les poings serrés.

-« Je suis d'accord, mais il n'y a pas que ça. » confia Chat Noir en se tournant vers elle.

-« Comment ça ? »

Son partenaire s'avança vers le bord du toit et pointa la rue en contrebas.

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui et regarda dans la direction que lui montrait son partenaire, méfiante de ce qu'il pouvait avoir trouvé. Dans la rue, une très belle femme vêtue d'une robe fendue rouge progressait sur le bitume, suivie d'une centaine d'hommes et de femmes à tête de porc. Il avançait tous ensemble dans un rythme régulier, le regard vide.

Ladybug laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en reculant d'un pas, effarée.

-« Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » clama-t-elle en se tournant vers Chat Noir.

-« Je pense qu'il s'agit de Circé, la magicienne de l'_Odyssée_. » répondit le jeune homme en posant son regard sur la femme qui continuait son chemin.

-« Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

-« Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que le pouvoir de l'akumatisé du jour est d'invoquer les personnages de ce livre. »

-« C'est elle l'akumatisée tu crois ? » demanda Ladybug en posant de nouveau son regard sur la magicienne en contrebas.

-« Non, je pense que nous devons rester concentrés sur lui. » objecta Chat Noir en désignant le géant d'un signe de menton.

-« Tu veux dire que ce géant là-bas est aussi un monstre de l'_Odyssée _? »

-« C'est un cyclope, il doit s'agir de Polyphème, le monstre qu'Ulysse à aveuglé avec un pieu après la guerre de Troie. » confirma Chat Noir avec un hochement de tête.

-« Mais alors comment allons-nous retrouver l'akumatisé dans ce champ de bataille ? » demanda Ladybug en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-« S'il n'est pas lui-même un monstre, je pense qu'il doit rester en retrait, il doit laisser faire ses laquais. Nous allons devoir nous montrer alertes jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons trouvé. »

Ladybug hocha doucement la tête. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder.

Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait leur ennemi et les cris autour d'eux ne faisaient qu'augmenter son angoisse. Et bien que son coéquipier ait l'air sûr de lui, cela ne la rassurait pas pour autant.

Chat Noir, voyant sa coéquipière baisser les yeux, s'approcha d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

-« Ce géant est le premier monstre à être apparu. Approchons-nous de lui, nous trouverons peut-être l'akumatisé. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autre piste pour le moment. »

Ladybug releva le regard vers son coéquipier avant d'agréer vigoureusement. Il avait raison, c'était le meilleur endroit pour commencer leur recherche. Et de toute façon, la jeune héroïne avait bien conscience que le meilleur moyen de sauver tout le monde était de trouver l'invocateur de ces monstres.

Et allait falloir faire vite.

Chat Noir emboîta le pas à sa coéquipière tout en continuant à regarder autour de lui. Même si le jeune héros se sentait plus confiant que lors de ses deux premières missions, il devait rester vigilent.

Surtout ne pas se laisser surprendre, rester sur ses gardes.

Jetant un œil à sa coéquipière qui progressait toujours devant lui, l'attention de Chat Noir fut attirée vers sa gauche. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes étaient en train d'escalader le muret d'un bâtiment, irrémédiablement attirés par trois femmes assises qui jouaient de la musique. Ils semblaient envoûtés, se marchant les uns sur les autres dans le seul but de s'approcher au plus près d'elles.

S'arrêtant quelques instants auprès de Ladybug qui scrutait les environs, les trois vilaines levèrent leur regard perçant vers le jeune héros qui sentit soudain un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Quittant leur muret, les trois femmes se propulsèrent vers eux, atteignant le toit voisin au leur. Dès qu'elles furent assez près des deux héros, les trois jeunes femmes reprirent leur chant. Chat Noir sentit immédiatement sa tête lui tourner. Cette musique l'envoûtait, l'enfermait dans une sorte de cocon plus qu'agréable. Et bien que sa conscience lui hurlât qu'il était en danger, le jeune héros ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas dans leur direction.

Ladybug, surprise par cette musique soudaine et par le fait de ne plus voir son coéquipier à côté d'elle, tourna les yeux pour voir ce dernier s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qui était en train de se produire, observant son coéquipier progresser lentement vers le trio de musiciennes.

Dans un mouvement purement instinctif, elle lança son yoyo vers son partenaire afin d'entourer les hanches de celui-ci avec son filin. Une fois attrapé, la jeune fille le tira en arrière, l'empêchant de continuer sa dangereuse progression. Puis, sans perdre un instant, Ladybug sauta sur le toit voisin et lança de nouveau son yoyo en direction des trois musiciennes, bien décidée à les faire taire.

Mais à cause d'un mauvais calcul de trajectoire, l'arme cogna dans le visage de la musicienne en face d'elle qui laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. La chanteuse, surprise, recula de quelques pas sans prendre en compte son environnement. Butant dans le bord du toit, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière en hurlant. Ladybug, horrifiée par cette vision, se précipita à son tour vers la corniche et eut juste le temps de voir la sirène atteindre le sol.

Mais à son grand étonnement, celle-ci disparue dans une nuée de pages de livres qui s'envolèrent au gré du vent quand elle toucha le sol. Plus que surprise par la tournure des évènements, Ladybug marqua un temps d'arrêt, suivant du regard les feuilles, son visage pâle comme la craie. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur les deux autres musiciennes qui avaient stoppés leurs mouvements. À leur tour elles disparurent dans un cumul de pages, sûrement affectées par la disparition de leur semblable.

Consternée par ce qui venait de se passer devant elle, Ladybug resta figée quelques instants avant de revenir vers son coéquipier qui se relevait doucement.

-« Qu-Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en se tenant la tête d'une main.

-« Les sirènes, répondit sa coéquipière en regardant derrière elle. Les sirènes t'ont envouté. Il va falloir se montrer prudents. »

-« Oui, merci. » acquiesça Chat Noir avec un hochement de tête.

Se trouvant bête de s'être laissé prendre aussi facilement, le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit grognement de frustration en reprenant sa route.

Il était loin d'être aussi alerte qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il aurait dû comprendre plus vite ce qui était en train de se passer, et si sa coéquipière n'avait pas été là, tout cela aurait sûrement mal fini.

Arrivant enfin près du grand cyclope qui était de dos par rapport à eux, les deux héros se concertèrent un instant.

-« Il faut retrouver l'akumatisé, tonna Ladybug. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre, alors restons prudents. »

-« Je vais attirer son attention, affirma Chat Noir avec un air confiant. Tâche de rester en arrière pour le moment. Nous aurons l'avantage si tu arrives à le prendre par surprise. »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes encore une fois en danger à cause de moi, protesta Ladybug. Je t'accompagne. »

-« Il faut qu'on apprenne à se faire confiance si on veut que notre duo fonctionne, insista le héros. Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Mais devant l'air résigné de sa partenaire, le jeune reprit la parole.

-« Je te promets de rester hors de portée de coup. Tâche de te tenir prête, entendu ? »

-« … Bon d'accord, reste prudent. »

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de se jeter du toit, se propulsant à l'aide de son bâton vers l'épaule du géant.

Le voyant faire, Ladybug serra un instant les poings avant de se déplacer, afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur la situation.

Une fois perché, Chat Noir se figea un instant, guettant la réaction du monstre. Mais pour son plus grand plaisir, il ne broncha pas, n'ayant sûrement par remarquée l'arrivée discrètement du héros. Raccrochant son arme dans son dos, le jeune homme se pencha discrètement, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'avant du monstre.

Et un large sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres de Chat Noir. En contrebas, debout dans la paume gauche du cyclope, un jeune homme habillé en tunique antique donnait des ordres à son géant compagnon en le guidant d'une voix ferme.

Dans sa main droite, le vilain tenait un grand livre, celui-là même qui devait lui servir à invoquer ses sbires.

Le jeune héros se pencha un peu plus afin de l'observer d'un meilleur point de vue mais son pied gauche ripa et il glissa le long de l'épaule du cyclope.

L'akumatisé et son monstre le regardèrent d'un œil mauvais, l'ayant à présent remarqué.

-« Oups… » murmura Chat Noir, toujours accroché à la clavicule du géant.

-« Nous avons de la visite Polyphème, murmura l'akumatisé en refermant son livre. Débarrasse-toi de lui ! »

Aussitôt, le cyclope tenta d'attraper le héros de sa main libre, abattant ses phalanges contre la peau de son épaule.

Mais Chat Noir fut plus rapide et sauta au sommet du crâne du monstre pour échapper au coup.

Depuis son toit, Ladybug regarda faire son coéquipier en soupirant. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'avoir laissé faire seul.

Mais cette diversion improvisée lui laissait tout de même le champ libre pour tenter d'attaquer par surprise.

Se posant sur le bord de la gouttière, la jeune fille lança son yoyo autour de l'akumatisé tandis qu'il avait le regard ailleurs. Le filin enserra les bras du vilain qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise alors que Ladybug le tirait vers elle.

Le jeune homme chuta de la paume de son monstre sans pour autant lâcher son livre qu'il garda serrer contre lui.

Impressionné mais hélas distrait par l'intervention efficace de sa partenaire, Chat Noir se figea quelques instants ce qui laissa le temps à Polyphème de l'attraper dans sa paume droite.

Le héros n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il se retrouva prisonnier de la poigne du cyclope.

Ladybug laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant son partenaire dans cette situation. Sans pour autant perdre de vue son objectif, la jeune fille remonta Odyssée jusqu'à elle, bien décidée à lui prendre son livre.

Le vilain, posé sur le toit, tenta de se défaire du filin de l'héroïne mais celle-ci lui sauta dessus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que de ce soit.

Soudain, la jeune fille fut frappée d'une évidence en apercevant distinctement, pour la première fois, le visage du vilain.

-« M-Maxence… ? » bredouilla-t-elle, très surprise, tandis que Chat Noir qui l'avait entendu se tournait tant bien que mal vers elle, tout aussi surpris.

-« Lâche-moi ! Et Maxence n'existe plus, je suis Odyssée maintenant ! » hurla-t-il, la voix emplie de fureur.

-« Donne-moi ton livre, je peux t'aider, fais-moi confiance ! » répondit Ladybug en tentant de s'emparer de l'ouvrage.

Mais le vilain ne se laissa pas faire et se débattit du plus fort qu'il put. Donnant un coup dans le ventre de l'héroïne pour la repousser sur le côté, Odyssée parvint à conserver l'avantage.

Profitant d'un instant de flottement, il se tourna vers le grand cyclope qui tenait toujours fermement Chat Noir dans son poing.

-« Polyphème, approche-toi ! » cria l'akumatisé alors que Ladybug lui sautait de nouveau dessus.

Assistant à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire, Chat Noir tentait de se dégager sans y parvenir. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas esquisser un seul mouvement tant il était coincé. Il ne pouvait même pas tenter d'attraper son bâton accroché dans son dos, ses bras étant totalement coincés le long de son corps.

Et même s'il parvenait à bouger de quelques millimètres, Polyphème raffermissait sa poigne en serrant encore plus son poing.

-« Lâche-moi ou je demande à mon cyclope de broyer ton ami, tonna Odyssée à Ladybug. Et il le fera sans difficulté ! »

L'héroïne pâlit en entendant les mots du vilain. Elle se tourna vers Chat Noir qui hocha négativement la tête, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne pas obtempérer.

-« Hey, clama-t-il à l'attention de Polyphème. Allez, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement. »

Pour toute réponse, le cyclope se contenta de grogner en approchant son poing qui tenait le héros de son visage, l'air menaçant.

-« Très bel œil… » murmura Chat Noir avec un petit rire mais un ton peu rassuré.

Ladybug, qui retenait toujours Odyssée, regarda encore quelques instants son coéquipier sans bouger, inquiète de ce que pouvait lui faire le cyclope alors qu'il était sans défense.

-« Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite ! » ordonna de nouveau Odyssée, serrant toujours plus son livre contre lui.

-« Non, il ne faut pas lui obéir ! cria Chat Noir en se tournant tant bien que mal vers sa coéquipière. Récupère ce livre et purifie l'akuma ! »

-« Vous l'aurez voulu ! » tonna l'akumatisé.

Odyssée fit un petit signe de main au cyclope qui, obéissant, commença à resserrer son poing sur Chat Noir qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Le héros avait l'impression de sentir sa cage thoracique se replier sur elle-même, les organes se monter les uns sur les autres, ses bras se plier dans le mauvais sens.

Il pensa un instant à utiliser son cataclysme afin de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce géant mais l'air commençait à manquer et sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il ne pouvait pas articuler le moindre mot.

Chat Noir était totalement piégé, et Polyphème continuait de serrer son corps avec une facilité sans nom, comme s'il avait été une simple poupée de chiffon.

Horrifiée, Ladybug n'hésita plus une seule seconde.

Elle dégagea Odyssée de son filin, permettant au vilain de se remettre debout. Mais voyant que Polyphème ne desserrait pas sa poigne, Chat Noir maintenant à demi conscient à cause du manque d'oxygène, la jeune héroïne se tourna vers le vilain.

-« Relâchez-le maintenant ! » clama-t-elle en pointant le cyclope du doigt.

-« Mais avec plaisir. » répondit Odyssée avec un petit sourire.

L'akumatisé se tourna vers son cyclope qui se rapprocha. Puis d'un mouvement fluide, le vilain fit un grand mouvement de bras vers sa gauche.

Polyphème arma alors à son tour son bras avant de lancer Chat Noir haut dans les airs. Ladybug, ayant compris le plan du vilain une fraction de seconde trop tard, n'eut le temps que de laisser un échapper un cri horrifié en voyant s'envoler le corps de son partenaire comme une pierre qu'on jette dans une rivière.

-« Nous allons pouvoir voir si les chats retombent effectivement toujours sur leurs pattes ! » rit Odyssée en regagnant la paume de Polyphème qui se remit en route.

Ladybug, prise de panique, n'écouta pas les mots du vilain et se mit à courir dans la direction où Polyphème avait propulsé Chat Noir.

Sautant de toits en toits, elle priait intérieurement pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé. La jeune fille s'en voulait déjà énormément de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ce baptême de l'air, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si Chat Noir s'en retrouvait blessé.

Décrochant son yoyo de sa hanche tout en courant, Ladybug pianota sur l'écran de l'objet afin de localiser précisément son coéquipier, les mains tremblantes.

N'ayant rien pu faire pour ralentir le mouvement de Polyphème qui l'avait envoyé valser, Chat Noir n'avait pas pu contenir un cri de terreur en voyant le sol s'éloigner sous ses pieds.

En proie à une soudaine panique, le jeune homme décrocha son bâton dans son dos tout en essayant de voir où se lancer allait le conduire.

Et bien que tout cela se passait très vite, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, le jeune héros avait l'impression de voir toute cette scène se dérouler au ralenti.

Il arrivait à distinguer les toits, les citoyens apeurés, et même Notre-Dame de Paris sur sa droite, tout cela avec une netteté déconcertante.

La vue sur la cathédrale n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été aussi belle.

Mais alors que sa course dans les airs commençait à dangereusement décliner, Chat Noir vit, devant lui, les rayons du soleil se refléter dans l'eau de la Seine.

Le jeune homme filait droit vers elle, sans aucun moyen pour lui de dévier sa trajectoire. Et bien qu'un pont, qu'il reconnut comme étant le Pont des Arts, était atteignable sur sa droite en agrandissant son bâton, sa vitesse était beaucoup trop importante pour qu'il puisse s'y poser sans encombre.

À la fois rassuré et apeuré de plonger la tête la première dans l'un des fleuves les plus pollués du pays, Chat Noir se recroquevilla sur lui-même en prenant une grande inspiration, attendant l'atterrissage avec la plus grande des anxiétés.

Son corps claqua à la surface de l'eau, le sonnant au passage et lui faisant cracher l'air de ses poumons à cause de la violence du choc. Alors que le froid s'emparait de ses muscles, le jeune homme luttait contre ce désagréable son strident qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Coordonnant ses membres pour atteindre la surface, le jeune homme toussa sévèrement une fois sa tête sortie de l'eau.

L'eau à la mauvaise couleur verte tordit ses traits de dégoût. Il nageait au milieu de la Seine et pire que ça, il avait bu la tasse

Un lavage de dents intensif serrait de mise une fois de retour à la maison. Le jeune homme commença des mouvements de brasse en direction du quai le plus proche mais une voix au-dessus de lui le stoppa dans ses gestes.

-« Chat Noir ! cria Ladybug depuis la rambarde du pont. Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tout va bien ?! »

-« Ça peut aller, maugréa-t-il en continuant de battre des jambes. Je te proposerai bien de me rejoindre mais je pense que je connais déjà ta réponse. »

-« Désolée, j'ai déjà pris ma douche ce matin, répondit Ladybug sans pouvoir retenir un petit rire de soulagement. Et puis, la vue est nettement meilleure d'ici ! »

La jeune fille se sentit soudain rassurée de voir son coéquipier en bonne forme après une telle chute.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en extasier plus longtemps car Polyphème et Odyssée les avait déjà rattrapés.

Surprise de sentir de nouveau les pas du cyclope secouer le sol, la jeune fille se retourna vivement, ses yeux rivés sur l'akumatisé que le monstre tenait de nouveau dans sa paume.

-« Ahahaha ! Je vois que le chaton a eu de la chance ! clama Odyssée avec un rire mauvais. Voyons comment vous allez vous en sortir face à Charybde et Scylla ! »

Sans perdre un instant, l'akumatisé tourna les pages de son livre de manière effrénée jusqu'à trouver la page qui lui convenait, là où se dessinait une grande estampe qui représentait un gigantesque tourbillon sur une eau secouée par de grandes vagues près d'un rivage rocaillé et escarpé où se tenait un gigantesque monstre avec plusieurs têtes semblables à des serpents.

Il posa sa paume sur le dessin qui se mit aussitôt à luire sous ses doigts. Soudain, une myriade se pages de livres s'envolèrent de l'ouvrage du vilain pour venir tourbillonner autour de lui avant de se diriger vers la Seine et sur le pont où se tenait Ladybug.

Coordonnées, elles plongèrent les unes après les autres dans l'eau, disparaissant dans les profondeurs sombres du fleuve, ou s'étalant sur le tablier en pierre avant de remonter en ronde.

Chat Noir, qui avait reprit sa nage vers le rebord le plus proche, sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Il savait que Charybde était un monstre tout à fait redoutable, une véritable tempête aquatique qui engloutissait tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle, bateaux comme hommes, sans espoir pour eux de s'en sortir vivant.

Heureusement, le jeune homme progressait vite malgré la panique et il atteignit bientôt la rive.

Il leva son regard vers sa coéquipière qui était descendue de la barrière sur laquelle elle s'était perchée et qui reculait face au monstre qui se dessinait face à elle.

Mais à peine avait-il posé sa main sur le bord de pierre que le héros se sentit violemment tiré en arrière, comme aspiré malgré lui vers le milieu de l'eau.

Avec un regard effaré en arrière, le jeune homme aperçu par-dessus son épaule Charybde prendre forme au milieu de la Seine.

Le tourbillon grossissait de plus en plus, secouant violemment la surface de l'eau.

Chat Noir tenta de sortir sa jambe mais le courant fut bientôt trop fort et le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher prise avec un cri de stupeur.

Une vague lui passa sur le visage, lui coupant la respiration par la même occasion. Le jeune homme regagna la surface avec difficulté, tentant de se maintenir à flot alors que le courant continuait de l'attirer en arrière.

Quant à elle, Ladybug continuait de s'écarter du monstre vipérin qui se dressait face à elle et qui tentait déjà de l'attraper à l'aide de ses nombreuses têtes aux dents aiguisées.

Odyssée, au-dessus de cette scène, ricanait d'un rire mauvais en voyant les deux héros en difficulté.

« _N'oublie pas notre marché Odyssée_, tonna le Papillon. _Ramène-moi les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir !_ »

-« Ne vous en faites pas Papillon, répondit le jeune homme avec un nouveau rire. Ces bijoux seront bientôt les tiens. Quand mes monstres les auront vaincus, je n'aurai plus qu'à les arracher à leurs cadavres ! »

En entendant ces mots, Ladybug serra les poings.

Agacée de ne pas pouvoir prendre le dessus sur ce vilain, elle décrocha rageusement son yoyo de sa hanche. Le faisant tournoyer à côté d'elle, la jeune héroïne jeta un regard décidé à son partenaire en contrebas. Le jeune homme continuait de batailler du mieux qu'il pouvait dans l'eau, luttant contre le courant et la noyade.

Sans perdre plus de temps, la jeune fille se lança vers Scylla qui lança une de ses têtes vers elle au même moment. Ladybug esquiva le coup de dent aisément, se propulsant vers le monstre en rebondissant sur la tête qui venait de l'attaquer.

D'un coup de yoyo, elle rassembla les cous des figures de serpent face à elle et d'un mouvement souple passa au-dessus du monstre grâce sa propulsion. Retombant de l'autre côté du pont, la jeune fille tira de toute ses forces sur son filin, ce qui fit crier Scylla qui étouffait.

Tirant une nouvelle fois pour assurer son accroche, la jeune fille se jeta depuis la balustrade du pont, à l'opposé de son coéquipier afin de créer un mouvement de balancier.

Allongeant la longueur du câble de son arme, la jeune fille passa sous le pont et lâcha une main en arrivant près de Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme, épuisé à force de lutter contre le courant, eut tout juste le temps de lever la main vers elle alors que ses dernières réserves d'énergies le quittaient.

Saisissant fermement le poignet de son partenaire, Ladybug l'extirpa de l'eau alors que le mouvement de balancier amorçait son retour en arrière.

Rétractant le filin du yoyo, la jeune fille prit de la vitesse tout en raffermissant sa prise sur le poignet de Chat Noir.

Dans une périlleuse acrobatie, Ladybug exécuta une pirouette pour repasser au-dessus du pont en entrainant son coéquipier dans son mouvement, ce qui arracha un cri de stupeur à ce dernier.

Finissant son saut en un salto, la jeune fille lâcha la main de Chat Noir quand ils furent de nouveau sur le tablier.

Le jeune héros tomba en arrière tandis que sa coéquipière tira de toute ses forces sur son yoyo. Scylla, qui se débattait contre le câble qui l'étranglait, poussa un ultime cri avant de disparaitre en une nuée de pages de livres comme l'avaient fait les sirènes avant lui.

À terre, Chat Noir regardait sa coéquipière avec des yeux ronds.

-« Ouah… » murmura-t-il alors que Ladybug se tournait vers lui.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

-« Oui, excuse-moi, répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, tentant de nettoyer son costume trempé. J'ai un peu sous-estimé notre travail d'aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois qu'un akumatisé nous résiste autant. » poursuivit-il en relevant les yeux vers Odyssée.

Énervé d'avoir vu les héros s'en sortir, Odyssée posa sa main sur une nouvelle page de son livre avant de demander à son cyclope de tourner les talons.

Deux tourbillons de pages de livre se formèrent devant les deux jeunes gens et en un battement de cil, deux nouveaux géants se dressaient face à eux, barrant totalement la largeur étroite du pont.

Mais contrairement à Polyphème, ils n'étaient pas des cyclopes et surtout bien moins grands que lui, faisant, « à peine », la taille d'un immeuble de trois étages.

Leur bouche, équipée de puissantes dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs, dégoulinait de bave tandis que leurs yeux perçants se posaient sur eux.

-« Les Lestrygons ! » clama Chat Noir qui avait tout de suite reconnu les géants.

Armés chacun d'un gourdin, les deux monstres hirsutes se ruèrent sur les héros pour tenter de les saisir dans leur paume.

Sautant en arrière, les héros réussirent à se mettre à l'abris sans trop difficulté.

-« Dis donc, tu as l'air assez calé sur ce bouquin toi aussi, releva Ladybug en tournant vers les yeux vers son camarade. Tu es un fan ? »

-« Je connais mes classiques. » répondit simplement le garçon en haussant les épaules.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on a craindre de ces deux grands dadais alors ? » questionna l'héroïne en reculant toujours.

-« Pas grand-chose si ce n'est une puissance démesurée, un gros faible pour la chair humaine et un appétit débordant. »

-« Oh… Des gros méchants vilains pas beaux en somme. »

-« C'est ça. »

Les Lestrygons armèrent de nouveau leur bras pour frapper en avant, forçant les deux héros à quitter une nouvelle fois leur position.

Alors qu'il passait sous les jambes d'un des géants, Chat Noir aperçu au loin Polyphème et Odyssée s'écarter d'eux, longeant la scène en faisant fuir les civils qui étaient encore là.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser prendre une nouvelle fois l'avantage sur nous ! clama le héros à Ladybug. Odyssée et son cyclope risquent de trouver une autre stratégie pour nous atteindre et nous serons bientôt trop épuisés pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs ! »

-« Entièrement d'accord ! Il faut qu'on trouve un plan avant eux ! Mais d'abord, il faut se débarrasser de ces deux monstres. Il y a trop de civils pour que nous laissions agir à leur guise. »

Jetant un œil à Charybde qui tourbillonnait toujours en contrebas du pont, Chat Noir analysa les deux géants face à lui.

Ils étaient certes forts et obstinés mais également gauches et lents dans leurs déplacements. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme quand une idée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit.

Du bout de son bâton, le jeune homme réussit à faire reculer le géant qui se tenait face à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos à dos avec son semblable.

-« Ladybug ! cria-t-il à sa coéquipière qui le regardait faire avec un œil circonspect. Enroule ton filin autour de leurs jambes, vite ! »

S'exécutant sans poser de questions, rassurée par le ton déterminé de son partenaire, la jeune fille vint se poster devant les deux Lestrygons et fit un grand mouvement de yoyo latéral, faisant deux fois le tour des mollets des deux monstres, relançant son arme une fois son premier tour effectué.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille resserra sa prise, déséquilibrant légèrement les deux géants qui tentaient de se dégager.

Sans perdre un instant, Chat Noir couru vers l'un des lampadaires qui ornait le pont pour prendre de l'élan.

Se propulsant le plus fortement que ses jambes lui permettaient, le jeune héros fonça à toute vitesse vers l'un des Lestrygons pour lui administrer un grand coup dans la mâchoire.

À son échelle, le coup n'était pas bien violent, mais il était suffisamment puissant pour le faire reculer un peu. Surpris, il bascula en laissant échapper un cri assourdissant.

Il tenta de se reprendre mais le filin que maintenait toujours Ladybug le déséquilibra davantage et il n'eut d'autre choix que de tomber en arrière, par-dessus la balustrade du pont, emportant l'autre Lestrygon avec lui dans sa chute.

Les deux monstres plongèrent directement sur Charybde en hurlant. L'atterrissage dans le fleuve dessina une énorme vague autour des trois monstres qui vint s'exploser sur les quais tout autour tandis que les trois monstres disparaissaient à leur tour dans une nuée de pages de livres.

Ladybug haussa les sourcils tout en enroulant son filin avant d'adresser un sourire malicieux à son coéquipier.

-« Superbe coup de pied. » félicita-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

-« Superbe lancer de yoyo. » complimenta à son tour Chat Noir en écartant une de ses mèches humides collée près de son œil.

Échangeant un regard, les deux héros restèrent immobiles un instant. Chat Noir détailla sa coéquipière, prenant le temps, pour la première fois, de vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. Son stress de début de mission semblait avoir disparu et un air confiant était maintenant peint sur son visage. Le héros voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose mais un bruit sourd fit mourir ses mots dans sa gorge.

Au loin, Polyphème venait de détruire un bâtiment un frappant vigoureusement dessus à coup de poing. De nouveaux cris affolés s'élevèrent tandis que les civils fuyaient le long du quai.

-« Ce n'est pas encore terminé, clama Ladybug en fronçant les sourcils. Nous devons faire quelque chose, et vite. »

-« Tu as une idée ? » demanda son coéquipier en se tournant vers elle.

-« Pas encore, mais attends une seconde. »

La jeune fille décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche avant de le lancer au-dessus d'elle.

« _Lucky Charm !_ »


	19. Odyssée - Partie 4

Une nuée de coccinelles apparurent, tournèrent au-dessus de sa tête avant de disparaître en laissant tomber un objet carré rouge à poids noirs et plutôt lourd d'où pendait un fil électrique orné du même motif que l'héroïne réceptionna entre ses mains.

-« Un spot lumineux ? » murmura Chat Noir en s'approchant.

-« Portatif ! » clama Ladybug avec un petit rire peu assuré en montrant la poignée qui faisait le tour du spot.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ça ? » demanda le héros en croisant les bras.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en regardant tout autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve comment se servir de ça pour vaincre Polyphème, et elle devait faire vite, son compte à rebours venait de commencer.

Son regard se posait frénétiquement sur les éléments de la rue : les voitures, les lampadaires, les pots de fleurs sur les garde-corps des balcons, mais rien ne lui donnait une idée jusqu'à ce qu'elle observe le prochain pont, devant elle, qui enjambait la Seine à presque 200 mètres de là, le pont du Carrousel. Sur sa droite, Polyphème progressait en direction de ce pont tout en continuant à faire de grands gestes autour de lui.

La jeune fille regarda une nouvelle fois le spot dans ses mains avant qu'un grand sourire ne fende son visage.

-« Je crois bien que j'ai une idée, souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Chat Noir. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour mettre mon plan en œuvre ! »

-« Euh d'accord, quelle est ton idée exactement ? » osa demander le héros en haussant un sourire.

-« Viens ! » cria-t-elle en se retournant pour se mettre à courir sur la rive opposée à celle où progressait Polyphème, passant le câble du spot par-dessus sa tête.

Sans essayer de la retenir, le jeune homme s'élança derrière elle.

Ladybug se propulsa sur le toit des immeubles face à elle pour continuer sa route jusqu'au prochain pont, évitant du même coup la circulation embouteillée et les passants dans la rue en contrebas, peu encline à perdre du temps à cause de cela.

-« Nous allons devoir être plus malins que lui, cria Ladybug à son coéquipier avec un regard en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il la suivait toujours. Nous devons absolument neutraliser Polyphème, c'est notre objectif principal. Quand il ne sera plus là pour protéger Odyssée, il sera facile de récupérer le livre. »

-« Je suis d'accord, affirma le jeune homme avec un hochement de tête. Tu as une idée pour te servir de ton Lucky Charm ? »

-« Oui mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour brancher la prise. Toi, pendant ce temps, tu attires Polyphème sur le pont du Carrousel, le plus au centre du tablier, sans te faire attraper si possible. Et pour le reste, tu me fais confiance ! »

-« Attends, mais tu- » commença le héros, manifestement peu satisfait de ces explications.

-« Nous n'avons pas le temps Chat Noir, supplia Ladybug en se tournant de nouveau vers lui après un saut, montrant une de ses boucles d'oreilles qui venait d'émettre son premier « bip » strident. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant de me détransformer ! Fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait. »

Devant l'air désespéré de sa coéquipière, le jeune homme se résigna à poser plus de question.

Après un dernier regard, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, Ladybug se dirigeant vers la rue juste devant le pont tandis que Chat Noir se ruait vers Polyphème qui allait bientôt l'atteindre de l'autre côté de la rive.

Se jetant sur les pavés, le jeune homme redescendit du toit pour courir droit devant lui avec pour seul objectif de traverser le tablier le plus vite possible.

Il voyait Polyphème se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'entrée du pont et il serait bientôt trop tard pour le rattraper. Serrant les dents et les poings, le jeune homme accéléra encore sa course, faisant presque supplier ses poumons tant sa respiration était rapide.

Enfin, le jeune homme arriva au bout du pont alors que Polyphème avait atteint ce point lui aussi.

-« Hey ! cria le héros sans réfléchir. Coco bel œil, viens voir par-là ! »

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme se surpris lui-même d'avoir prononcé ces mots de manière presque naturelle. Pour la première fois, il pouvait lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans avoir besoin de de sélectionner ses paroles.

Et c'était une sensation agréable.

Alerté par attaque verbale de Chat Noir, le cyclope se tourna vers lui en grognant.

« _Revoilà Chat Noir !_ somma le Papillon dans les oreilles d'Odyssée, toujours perché dans la paume de son géant. _Fais le nécessaire pour lui prendre son miraculous !_ »

L'akumatisé se contenta de serrer les poings en regardant le héros d'un air assassin.

-« Attrape-le Polyphème ! hurla-t-il en montrant le héros à son cyclope. Attrape-le, réduis-le à néant que je puisse récupérer son bijou ! »

-« On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal de montrer du doigt ? » railla le héros tout en reculant doucement sur le pont.

Avec un nouveau grognement, Polyphème s'y engagea à son tour tandis qu'un petit sourire prenait place sur les lèvres de Chat Noir.

Il avait rempli sa part de la mission. Jetant un regard discret en arrière, le jeune homme attendait le retour de sa coéquipière. Il savait qu'il devait absolument continuer à faire avancer Polyphème sur le pont et ne surtout pas le laisser retourner en arrière.

Pour le reste, il s'en remettait à Ladybug.

* * *

Voyant son partenaire s'écarter d'elle, Ladybug descendit à son tour des toits pour se poser dans une, rue juste en face du pont où était en train de courir Chat Noir.

Elle le détailla quelques instants, inquiète de le laisser partir seul au front, son prodigieux envol de début de combat lui revenant bien trop clairement en tête.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, la jeune fille retira le câble du spot de son épaule tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une prise de courant afin de le faire fonctionner, sans quoi son plan tomberait à l'eau. Et un second « bip » strident se fit entendre depuis ses boucles d'oreilles. Le temps pressait.

La jeune fille continua a balayer du regard tous les commerces qui se dressaient autour d'elle. Tout est fermé, personne en vue.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure d'un air paniqué. Allait-elle devoir briser une vitrine pour entrer par effraction ? Elle hésita un instant mais le sol qui tremblait dû au fait que Polyphème se rapprochait d'elle mis aussitôt fin à son combat intérieur.

Elle s'approcha d'une boutique d'impression en faisant tournoyer son yoyo à côté d'elle, bien déterminée à faire sauter la vitrine.

Mais alors qu'elle se tenait juste devant le magasin, elle vit à travers la grande vitrine plusieurs personnes se relever au fond du commerce.

Un air affolé était peint sur leur visage, sûrement renforcé par le fait de voir s'approcher l'héroïne de la ville avec un air aussi sérieux, presque meurtrier dans les yeux.

Ladybug en pris aussitôt conscience en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle tourna une nouvelle fois le regard vers Chat Noir qui reculait sur le pont. Vite. Avec un air plus doux, elle frappa à la vitrine avec un petit sourire afin d'attirer l'attention des civils.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, un homme, que l'héroïne identifia comme le propriétaire de la boutique, s'approcha pour déverrouiller la porte, les mains tremblantes.

-« L-Ladybug ? bredouilla l'homme en scanna la jeune fille des yeux. Que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Pardon de vous avoir fait peur, j'ai besoin de vous. » répondit l'héroïne avec un ton indulgent.

-« D-De nous ? »

Une grande secousse se fit ressentir et fit crier les autres occupants de la boutique. Polyphème venait de donner un énorme coup de pied sur les pavés du pont pour sûrement tenter d'aplatir Chat Noir sous son pied.

-« Oui, je voudrais que vous me branchiez ça s'il vous plait. » reprit Ladybug en tentant de garder son calme, confiant la prise du câble du spot au commerçant.

-« Oh, bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez. » répondit l'homme en regardant la prise avec des yeux ronds.

-« Merci. Ne vous en faites pas, tout sera bientôt terminé. Restez cachés. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Ladybug laissa tomber le câble électrique sur le sol avant de se mettre à courir dans la rue en direction du pont tandis que les occupants de la boutique la regardaient s'éloigner.

La jeune fille traversa le tablier du pont jusqu'en son centre avant de poser le spot au sol.

Vite.

Chat Noir et Polyphème n'était à présent plus qu'à une vingtaine de pas devant elle et les pas du cyclope avait failli la faire chuter plusieurs fois tant ils secouaient le sol. Un petit regard échangé silencieusement avec son partenaire informa ce dernier qu'elle était de retour.

Mais le héros n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la réapparition de Ladybug.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? tonna Odyssée en serrant son livre contre son torse de sa main gauche, sourcils froncés. Polyphème, écrasez-les ! Récupère les miraculous ! »

Ladybug, sans prêter attention aux menaces de l'akumatisé, orienta la lampe vers le géant avant de se retourner vers la rue qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le commerçant lui faisait de grands signes, confirmant qu'il avait rempli sa mission. L'héroïne hocha la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau face à ses ennemis.

Chat Noir était maintenant près d'elle, ses yeux rivés sur le cyclope qui continuait de s'approcher d'un pas lent.

-« Tiens-toi prêt Chat Noir, nous allons avoir besoin de ton cataclysme. »

-« Je suis prêt. » affirma le jeune homme avec un hochement de tête tout en arquant ses jambes.

Polyphème continuait sa dangereuse progression vers eux. Odyssée quant à lui ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'invoquer d'autres monstres, trop occupé à surveillé l'avancement de son cyclope. Parfait.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration.

Trois.

Le géant avança encore d'un pas, laissant un immense cratère dans le pavé de la route. L'akumatisé ne semblait pas se méfier de ses deux adversaires, obnubilé l'envie de les voir écrasés sur le pavé.

Deux.

Une partie de la rambarde en pierre du pont s'écroula à la gauche des héros s'écroula, emportant avec elle un morceau du tablier ainsi qu'une voiture abandonnée ici par un civil, qui plongea droit dans la Seine.

Un.

Polyphème, maintenant à portée de coup et sous les ordres de son maître, leva son poing, son œil rivé sur les héros juste devant lui. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage d'Odyssée qui voyait déjà la victoire se dessiner devant ses yeux. Un frisson parcouru le dos de Ladybug quand elle vit le poing du cyclope redescendre vers eux. Ce n'était plus le moment de douter.

-« MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-elle tout en allumant le spot, dirigé vers le visage de Polyphème.

Surpris et surtout aveuglé par cette soudaine lumière, le cyclope n'eut pas d'autre choix que de stopper son coup, reculant tout en se protégeant de la lumière grâce à sa main libre.

-« Chat Noir, poursuivit Ladybug en se tournant vers son coéquipier. Le pont ! »

Elle n'eut pas à le répéter une deuxième fois. Sans perdre un instant, le héros se mit à courir en direction du géant alors qu'une montée d'adrénaline faisait fonctionner ses jambes plus rapidement et plus puissamment.

En une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme fut aux pieds du géant. Sans ralentir, le jeune homme leva sa main droite vers le ciel.

« _Cataclysme !_ »

À peine eut-il prononcé ses mots que Chat Noir se laissa déraper sur le sol, son costume encore humide de sa chute dans la Seine favorisant sa glissade.

Il laissa traîner sa main sur la surface du pont aussi longtemps que possible tant qu'il était proche de Polyphème.

Quand il fut assez loin, à quelques pas dans le dos du géant, le jeune homme se releva souplement, juste à temps pour voir les pavés se disloquer en poussière.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, le cyclope senti le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, lui arrachant un cri ainsi qu'à Odyssée qui se raccrocha aux doigts de son géant pour ne pas tomber de sa paume.

Le cyclope tomba lourdement.

Mais la fissure béante au milieu du pont n'était pas assez grande et le dos de Polyphème, qui chutait en arrière, tapa sur le tablier alors que ses pieds étaient déjà sous la structure.

Le choc fut si violent qu'Odyssée fut éjecté en arrière, catapulté vers Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme, voyant le vilain faire une courbe au-dessus de lui, couru pour le réceptionner dans ses bras. Au-delà du fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir Maxence être blessé par cette chute qui lui aurait sûrement valu un coccyx fracturé ou pire, il savait qu'il ne devait laisser à l'akumatisé aucun temps mort.

Une seule seconde d'inattention pouvait lui permettre d'invoquer d'autres monstres et il en était parfaitement hors de question.

Attrapant le garçon au vol, il le plaqua aussitôt au sol et lui arracha son livre des mains sans semonce alors que Polyphème continuait de donner des coups sur le tablier du pont pour tenter de se dégager.

Chat Noir sentait la structure trembler d'une manière effrayante mais cela ne le déconcentra pas de sa mission.

Alors qu'il se redressait, Odyssée laissa échapper un cri de frustration en tentant de lui sauter dessus.

Mais le héros fut plus rapide et esquiva aisément son attaque. Se retournant rapidement, dans l'idée de lancer le livre à sa partenaire, le jeune homme resta figé devant lui.

Sûrement sensible au fait que son maître ne tenait plus son livre, Polyphème venait enfin lui aussi de disparaître dans une nuée de pages de livres qui s'envolèrent autour d'eux.

Mais il fut aussitôt ramené à la réalité par Odyssée qui lui sauta sur le dos, tentant par tous les moyens de récupérer son précieux ouvrage.

Les deux jeunes hommes chutèrent de nouveau au sol, Chat Noir déséquilibré par cette attaque surprise.

Voyant son partenaire en difficulté, Ladybug prit soudain conscience qu'elle devait passer de l'autre côté du pont pour aider son partenaire.

Ladybug recula de quelques pas avant de se mettre à courir en direction du trou qui le séparait de son coéquipier, là où était coincé Polyphème quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle devait sauter par-dessus, à défaut de n'avoir aucune prise pour accrocher son yoyo qui aurait pu lui permettre une avancée plus facile. L'héroïne sentait son sang battre sous ses tempes, affolée par le « bip » de son miraculous mais également par la peur de faillir à sa mission.

Elle prit le plus d'élan possible, se propulsant à la bordure du trou en criant pour se donner du courage. La jeune fille serra les dents, persuadée de ne pas y arriver.

Elle arriva pourtant de l'autre côté sans difficulté, et sauta la brèche d'au moins 5 mètres en se réceptionnant souplement de l'autre côté.

Surprise de cette performance, la jeune fille jeta un regard en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais de sa vie la jeune fille se serait cru capable d'un tel saut.

Un grognement rageur de la part d'Odyssée la ramena à sa mission première. À son tour, elle s'avança vers l'akumatisé, déterminée à ne pas le laisser s'enfuir.

Donnant un coup de coude dans la clavicule du vilain, Chat Noir réussit à donner le livre qu'il avait protégé sous son corps à sa coéquipière.

Odyssée tenta alors de se relever pour se jeter sur elle mais le héros le retint par la cape qui tombait dans son dos, le plaquant au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Profitant de cet instant de répit, Ladybug recula, ouvrit le livre en son centre pour le déchirer sans État d'âme.

Voyant l'akuma sortir de la couverture, elle lâcha l'ouvrage et décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche.

-« Assez de dégât comme ça petit akuma, clama-t-elle en ouvrant son arme avant de la faire tournoyer à côté d'elle. Je te libère du mal ! »

Ladybug lança le yoyo vers le petit papillon qui fut tout de suite happé dans l'arme avant d'en ressortir presque immédiatement, retrouvant son éclat d'un blanc pur.

-« Bye-bye petit papillon… » souffla l'héroïne en le regardant s'éloigner.

Elle adressa un sourire à Chat Noir qui maintenait toujours Odyssée.

Le jeune homme, après quelques secondes de flottement, perdit son costume d'akumatisé, libéré de la masse sombre qui recouvrait son corps.

* * *

« _Non !_ cria le Papillon en serrant les poings. _La victoire semblait pourtant proche !_

_Ladybug ! Chat Noir !_

_Un jour je mettrais la main sur vos miraculous et vous ne serez alors plus que de l'histoire ancienne !_ »

* * *

Chat Noir se releva pour permettre à Maxence de se redresser, le jeune homme regardant autour de lui en se tenant la tête.

-« Q-Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec des yeux ronds.

-« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. » rassura l'héroïne en s'approchant d celui avec un regard indulgent.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose.

À peine avait-elle fait un pas en avant qu'elle sentit le sol trembler sous elle. Les deux héros se regardèrent d'un air effaré.

Une large fissure partant de l'ancrage du pont, sur le bord de la rive, se dessina sous leur pied. La pierre ne pouvait plus supporter le poids du tablier à elle seule et commençait à céder. Dans quelques secondes, cette partie du pont n'existerait plus.

Réagissant en une fraction de seconde, Chat Noir attrapa Maxence par le poignet.

-« Ladybug, on ne peut pas rester ici ! » cria-t-il à sa partenaire qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la fissure qui s'élargissait de secondes en secondes.

La jeune fille sursauta en regardant son partenaire avant de hocher la tête. Imitant le geste de son partenaire, elle attrapa l'autre main de Maxence, le jeune homme se retrouvant entre les deux héros.

Ces derniers reculèrent de quelques pas, obligeant le lycéen à faire de même.

-« A-Attendez, bégaya-t-il en regardant à tour de rôle Chat Noir puis Ladybug. Q-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?! »

-« On va sauter la faille. » expliqua sobrement Chat Noir en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur le trou béant laissé par son Cataclysme qui les séparait de l'autre côté du pont.

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Accroche toi. » somma Ladybug avec un air tout aussi sérieux.

Se concertant par un rapide regard, les deux héros se mirent à courir au même rythme, forçant Maxence à suivre leur cadence malgré son évidente réticence.

Arrivés au bord de la faille, les deux jeunes gens soulevèrent le petit métis en sautant le plus loin possible, sentant le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds.

Maxence laissa échapper un cri en se sentant décoller malgré lui.

-« Vous êtes fous ! » hurla-t-il en voyant passer la Seine juste en-dessous de lui.

Mais étonnement, tout comme Ladybug l'avait quelques instants auparavant, le trio sauta la brèche sans souci, atterrissant en sécurité de l'autre côté.

Les deux héros eurent juste le temps de reposer Maxence pour se retourner en même temps, assistant avec un œil désolé à la destruction du pont qui s'effondra dans l'eau en un bruit assourdissant.

Ils soupirèrent tout de même de soulagement, rassurés d'avoir enfin rempli leur mission.

Mais un quatrième « bip » venant du miraculous de Ladybug les firent tous les deux sursauter.

-« Je pense qu'il est temps de réparer tout ça. » assura Chat Noir avec un sourire, ramassant le spot lumineux qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Ladybug l'avait utilisé.

-« Oui, merci, répondit l'héroïne en récupérant son Lucky Charm. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de blessés. » soupira-t-elle en baissant le regard.

-« Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre avec ton pouvoir. » garantit son coéquipier avec un hochement de tête.

Ladybug se contenta de hocher la tête.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle avant d'inspirer à pleins poumons.

« _Miraculous Ladybug !_ »

La jeune fille lança le spot au-dessus d'elle en prononçant ces mots. Le spot disparu aussitôt en une myriade de coccinelles qui se dispersèrent partout autour d'elle.

Ladybug les regarda accomplir leur travail avec un léger sourire, admirant les réparations éclairs de ses petites compagnes avec toujours autant d'admiration et de fascination.

En une fraction de seconde, le pont fut réparé, les dégâts dans les rues disparurent et toutes les blessures furent soignées.

Maxence retrouva également son livre qui fut déposé dans ses mains, réparé, tel qu'il était avant son akumatisation.

Les deux héros soupirèrent de contentement en échangeant un regard. Ladybug détailla un instant son coéquipier avec un sourire avant de lever son poing vers lui.

-« Bien joué partenaire. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire plus large encore.

Sans hésiter, Chat Noir vint cogner son poing contre celui de sa partenaire avec un hochement de tête. Mais il n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter qu'un bruit sourd s'éleva soudain des rues.

C'était un bruit lointain et pourtant tout près à la fois. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'emballa d'un seul coup. N'était-ce donc pas fini ?!

Le héros regarda frénétiquement autour de lui tandis que le bruit se faisait de plus en plus précis, se rapprochant de leur position.

Et soudain, le jeune homme reconnu ce son. Un son qu'il n'avait que très rarement entendu dans sa vie, voire peut-être jamais.

Ce bruit sourd, ces cris qui s'élevaient des rues, étaient ceux des parisiens et de leurs applaudissements, leurs acclamations de joie et de remerciement envers leurs héros qui venaient de les sauver après un combat qu'ils savaient rude.

Chat Noir vit les citoyens se rapprocher d'eux, sortir des bâtiments et de leurs cachettes de fortune, leurs mains frappant les unes contre les autres, des rires et des ovations s'élevant de toute part.

Le jeune homme senti une vague irrationnelle de panique s'emparer de lui alors qu'il voyait la foule se faire de plus en plus grande. Il regarda Ladybug qui rit aux éclats en surprenant le regard effrayé de son partenaire.

D'un mouvement de menton, elle indiqua le toit le plus proche d'eux.

-« On te laisse, murmura l'héroïne à Maxence avec un léger hochement de tête. Prends soin de toi. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête avant que Ladybug ne se propulse vers le toit par un habile lancer de yoyo. Chat Noir la suivit sans attendre après un regard à Maxence, peu envieux de s'attarder au milieu de cette cohue.

Une fois sur le toit, Ladybug regarda un instant la foule qui s'étalait dans l'avenue et sur le pont. Elle sentit son cœur s'enfler d'un profond sentiment de joie et de satisfaction.

Mais le dernier « bip » de son miraculous la rappela rapidement à l'ordre.

-« Je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle à son coéquipier. Je te laisse gérer tout ça, rit-elle avec un clin d'œil. À bientôt Chat Noir. »

-« Hey, att- » bredouilla ce dernier.

Mais les mots étaient inutiles, Ladybug était déjà loin. Au fond de lui le jeune homme savait qu'elle devait partir pour se détransformer à l'abris des regards, loin de cette foule qui avait un regard bien trop insistant à son goût.

Chat Noir regarda sa coéquipière s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le lointain, entre deux immeubles. Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres qui disparut aussitôt quand des journalistes en contrebas lui demandèrent de leur accorder une interview.

Si le garçon se sentait un peu plus à l'aise dans son rôle de héros, il était certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait supporter, son costume enfilé ou non. Et parler à des journalistes en faisant partie.

Dans sa vie civile, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en croiser quelques-uns venus pour son père, parfois même sa propre maison. Et bien que le journalisme fût une profession comme une autre, il ne pouvait tolérer les agissements de ces gens, leur envie perpétuelle de tout savoir de la vie des autres.

Le garçon serra les poings en reculant d'un pas. Un « bip » provenant de sa bague lui donna une excellente excuse pour s'éclipser rapidement d'ici.

Avec un léger salut sans conviction à la foule, le jeune homme se mit à courir sur les tuiles du toit, bien décidé à échapper aux citoyens qu'il entendait se déplacer dans la rue, sans doute déterminés à le suivre.

Chat Noir secoua négativement la tête en signe de désapprobation avant de changer brusquement de direction afin de semer efficacement ses poursuivants.

* * *

Filant sur les toits, se retournant parfois pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie, Ladybug courait sans s'arrêter.

Elle était loin du lycée et elle était bientôt à court de temps. Les « bips » frénétiques provenant de ses boucles d'oreilles lui indiquait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants avant de se détransformer.

La jeune fille, cheveux au vent, courait le plus vite possible, ignorant son souffle court. Elle devait se rapprocher le plus possible de son lycée, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Mais très vite, elle due arrêter sa course sur les toitures. Se retrouver coincer là serait sans doute plus compliquer à expliquer qu'un retard en cours.

Se penchant au sur le bord d'une gouttière afin de vérifier que la voie était bien libre, Ladybug se laissa glisser le long du mur grâce à son yoyo jusqu'à toucher le sol.

À peine son pied avait-il touché terre que la jeune fille perdait son costume dans une nuée d'étincelles roses et blanches.

La jeune fille prit appui sur la surface râpeuse de la cloison pour reprendre son souffle alors que Tikki venait virevolter devant ses yeux.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la petite créature à sa porteuse. Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail, tu peux être fière de toi ! »

-« Merci Tikki, remercia la jeune fille avec un faible sourire, le souffle court. La partie était serrée cette fois, j'ai cru que j'allais manquer de temps. »

-« Heureusement ça n'a pas été le cas, rassura Tikki en se posant dans la paume de Bridgette. Vous avez réussi haut la main ! »

-« Héhé, il faut bien que l'on fasse nos preuves ! rit l'adolescente avec un clin d'œil. Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Il faut retourner au lycée maintenant, et nous avons encore de la route à faire ! »

-« Alors dépêchons-nous avant d'attirer les soupçons ! » approuva la kwami avant de se réfugier dans la sacoche de sa porteuse, là où l'attendait un cookie.

Bridgette referma soigneusement le petit sac avant de regarder discrètement un œil dans la rue attenante à la ruelle où elle se trouvait.

Même si elle ne portait plus son costume, elle se devait de rester discrète, ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais quand elle constata que la rue était tout aussi déserte que la ruelle, Bridgette put reprendre sa course.

Elle rejoignit la grande rue la plus proche, poursuivant sa progression entre les passants qui se faisaient encore nombreux dans le coin.

* * *

Chat Noir progressait lui aussi vers le lycée. Le jeune homme était conscient que sa disparition n'était sûrement pas passée inaperçue et Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette devaient sûrement s'être déjà lancés à sa recherche.

Il devait donc rejoindre l'établissement discrètement, sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit, afin de réapparaître de la manière la plus naturelle possible. Mais la tâche n'allait pas être facile car les lycéens affluaient de partout.

Le héros se posa sur un toit voisin à celui du lycée, observant ses camarades d'un point de vue où il ne pouvait pas être remarqué.

Il resta un instant immobile mais le signal de son miraculous se faisait de plus en plus insistant et le temps n'allait pas tarder à manquer.

Le jeune homme se déplaça lentement sur le toit afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, scannant avec attention la salle de classe qui se tenait juste devant lui.

Elle était vide et une des fenêtres coulissantes était entrouverte. Il ne lui suffirait que de quelques secondes pour sauter du toit, rejoindre le seuil de l'ouverture et passer dans le bâtiment sans se faire voir.

Chat Noir hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le jeune homme se pencha pour s'assurer que personne n'occupait la ruelle en contrebas et après un dernier regard devant lui pour s'assurer que la pièce n'était toujours pas occupée, il sauta de sa position.

Le saut fut discret et le héros se posa souplement sur le bord de la fenêtre, tout comme l'aurait fait un véritable félin, ce que le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer avec une certaine fierté.

Il fit coulisser rapidement la fenêtre, se glissa dans la salle de classe et demanda aussitôt sa détransformation.

À peine sa demande formulée, Félix perdit son costume et récupéra Plagg dans le creux de ses mains.

-« Ouah ! clama le kwami en croisant les pattes. C'était tendu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit son porteur en posant la petite créature sur son épaule de manière machinale. Nous n'avions jamais affronté un ennemi aussi coriace que celui-là. »

-« Et malheureusement, je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. » expliqua Plagg en hochant la tête.

-« Sympa de me remonter le moral, asséna Félix en refermant discrètement la fenêtre par laquelle il était passé. Il va falloir que je me montre prudent à l'avenir pour les retours de mission au lycée, reprit-il en levant les yeux vers la poignée qu'il tenait toujours. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus passer par les fenêtres. »

-« Tu comptes grossir à ce point ? » railla son kwami avec un petit rire.

-« Mais non idiot. En période hivernale, personne ne laisse de fenêtre ouverte. Il faudra que je trouve un autre moyen de revenir sans me faire voir. »

-« Bah, il reste les ruelles aux alentours. Bon ! J'ai faim ! » clama Plagg en quittant son perchoir pour venir virevolter devant les yeux de son porteur.

-« J'ai ce qu'il faut pour toi dans mon sac. Mais il faut retourner à la salle d'étude d'abord, pour récupérer mes affaires. »

-« Pauvre de moi ! gémit le kwami, les oreilles tombantes. Attendre, toujours attendre pour manger ! Tu veux ma peau ? »

-« Sois satisfait que j'aie accepté de me promener avec une boite de camembert dans mes affaires de classe ! Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une situation confortable pour moi. Alors maintenant arrête de te plaindre ou je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras rien ! » répliqua Félix avec un air sévère à Plagg qui croisait les pattes.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le pan de sa veste pour permettre au kwami de se cacher.

Il s'approcha de la porte, scanna le couloir à travers la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur et se glissa hors de la salle le plus discrètement possible.

Satisfait, Félix reprit sa marche vers la salle d'étude, regardant autour de lui afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par Jehan, Andréa, Bridgette ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui l'aurait reconnu.

Mais quand il fut suffisamment loin, le jeune homme s'autorisa à lâcher un soupir de soulagement, rassuré de ne s'être fait voir de personne.

Il atteignit la salle d'étude et en ouvrit la porte sans se poser aucune question. Mais quand il fut dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, il s'arrêta un instant en surprenant Andréa qui était au centre de la pièce.

-« Oh Félix ! clama-t-elle avec un sourire. Quel soulagement ! Tout va bien ? »

-« Hem… Oui, oui je vais bien, répondit le jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle. Et toi ? »

-« Je vais bien, je suis revenue chercher mon téléphone portable, confia-t-elle en baissant les yeux. On s'est tous retrouvés séparés quand on a dû fuir le lycée et depuis je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de vous. J'avais l'attention de vous appeler. Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé. »

Félix se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'Andréa portait son téléphone à son oreille. Un petit silence se fit avant que de longues vibrations ne se mettent à émettre depuis un sac à dos posé au sol.

Andréa soupira en coupant son appel.

-« C'est ce que je craignais, Jehan n'a pas pris son téléphone non plus. Je vais essayer avec Bridgette. »

Andréa composa le numéro de son amie avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Félix en profita pour s'approcher de la table où il s'était installé avec les autres. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus de sa sacoche et récupéra un morceau de fromage qu'il avait préalablement découpé pour le tendre à Plagg en ouvrant discrètement le pan de sa veste.

Il devait apaiser le ventre du kwami avant que ce dernier ne lui attire des ennuis. Se relevant tout aussi discrètement, il referma son sac en tournant les yeux vers Andréa qui revenait vers lui.

-« Ça sonne, mais elle ne répond pas. Je suis inquiète. » murmura la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Il y a foule dehors, ils sont peut-être pris dedans, hasarda Félix. Ils vont revenir. »

Andréa s'assit en soupirant, posant son regard sur la fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil tout en calant son menton sur la paume de sa main.

Félix la regarda faire avant de tirer à son tour discrètement une chaise, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Le silence entre les deux jeunes gens se faisait pesant et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter sur son bras avec son index, signe évident de son inconfort.

Un brouhaha lointain se faisait entendre. Les élèves étaient en train de revenir dans les locaux après s'être assurés que tout était bien terminé.

Félix regarda sa montre avant de croiser de nouveaux ses bras. Andréa le vit faire et lui adressa un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme, embarrassé, se pressa de détourner le regard.

-« Où étais-tu pendant l'attaque ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, son menton toujours calé sur sa paume.


	20. Odyssée - Partie 5

Félix tressaillit en entendant la question alors qu'une vague d'adrénaline se déversait dans tout son corps. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question et il ne s'y était pas du tout préparé.

Que faire ? Que dire ? Il savait qu'il devait répondre rapidement mais quel mensonge inventer pour ne pas paraître suspect ?!

Il dévisagea Andréa avec effarement, ses yeux gris croisant ceux émeraudes de la jeune fille.

-« Je… me suis caché dans une salle de cours. » répondit Félix d'une voix blanche, tentant de garder son calme.

-« Tu es resté dans les bâtiments ? s'étonna Andréa sans relever le ton tendu du garçon. Moi qui croyais que tu étais parti par l'autre côté, histoire de rejoindre les ruelles. C'était dangereux de rester ici pourtant. »

-« Je… Je sais, se reprit Félix en se raclant la gorge. Mais quand j'ai vu ce géant s'éloigner, je me suis dit que j'avais tout à gagner à rester ici, qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas. »

-« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison ? » demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Félix pâlit en entendant ces mots.

Non, c'était impossible qu'elle ait deviné… N'est-ce pas ? Il avait été discret, personne ne l'avait vu revenir, de ça il était sûr.

Le jeune homme n'avait fait aucun bruit, personne n'avait remarqué son retour par les toits, personne ne pouvait avoir vu Plagg.

C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

La gorge coupée, le jeune homme ne pouvait que regarder sa camarade avec effarement, la bouche semi ouverte.

Un lourd silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens avant qu'Andréa n'éclate de rire devant la mine perdue de Félix.

Le garçon, perplexe, la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ahaha, tu devrais voir ta tête, articula Andréa en secouant la tête. Je plaisante, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne dirai à personne que tu avais peur de sortir dans la rue et que c'est pour ça que tu es resté ici. » acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Félix écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il sentait une forte pression lui être retirée des épaules. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression de sentir son cœur d'arrêter.

Mais maintenant, il était plutôt confus devant la tournure des événements.

Était-ce là l'image qu'il renvoyait ? Celle d'un garçon trop craintif pour ne serait-ce que prendre la fuite ?

Félix haussa discrètement les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée.

À la rigueur, si cela évitait aux autres de se poser des questions, ce n'était pas plus mal. Et aussi humiliant que cela pouvait être, s'il pouvait protéger sa double identité de cette manière, il était prêt à endosser ce rôle.

-« Oh… murmura-t-il en dans son jeu. Alors tu as deviné… C'est très humiliant, j'espère que je peux te faire confiance. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Andréa avec un petit sourire. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire intérieurement devant l'absurdité de la situation. Félix était loin de se soucier de ce dont on pouvait penser de lui.

Mais protéger son véritable secret devait entraîner quelques sacrifices. Et de toute façon, Andréa était loin d'approcher ses véritables faiblesses, ce qui le rassurait.

Tant qu'il tenait ce rôle, il ne risquait rien. Et si jouer l'enfant apeuré pouvait lui permettre de se soustraire à la vue des autres pour pouvoir partir plus facilement en mission sans craindre des questions trop intrusives, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Des pas résonnant plus fort que les autres dans le couloir firent se retourner les deux amis. Dans l'encadrement de la porte venait d'apparaître Jehan, essoufflé et échevelé.

-« Jehan ! s'exclama Andréa en se levant. Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Je vais bien ! Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? » demanda le jeune homme en posant son regard sur Andréa qui venait vers lui et Félix qui se relevait à son tour.

-« Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et toi ? »

-« Je n'ai rien, assura le grand métis avec un sourire. Où est Bridgette ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt en scrutant l'intérieur de la salle.

-« Elle n'est pas avec toi ? On ne l'a pas vu et elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. » expliqua Andréa tandis que Félix croisait ses bras.

Jehan perdit aussitôt son sourire en regardant ses deux camarades avec effarement.

-« E-Elle n'était pas avec moi non plus, murmura-t-il en secouant négativement la tête. Je pensais qu'elle était restée avec toi ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en regardant Félix.

-« Avec moi ? s'étonna ce dernier en haussant les sourcils. Elle n'a jamais été avec moi, je suis resté seul tout le long de l'attaque. »

Jehan fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les épaules en soupirant.

Comprenant l'inquiétude de son ami, Andréa posa sa main sur son épaule.

-« Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien. On va bien finir par la retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

-« Je vais la chercher. » somma Jehan en s'avançant vers la table où il avait abandonné son sac pendant l'attaque.

Le jeune homme rassembla hâtivement ses affaires, faisant disparaître papiers, livres et crayons dans le sac qu'il passa aussitôt sur son dos.

Il fit de même pour les affaires de Bridgette, récupérant le sac rose pâle de son amie. Il passa ensuite les anses de son sac sur ses épaules et attrapa celles du sac de son amie pour l'emporter avec lui. Andréa le regarda faire avant d'imiter son geste, rassemblant elle aussi ses affaires.

Félix les observa un instant sans broncher avant de s'exécuter à son tour, attrapant sa sacoche pour faire passer l'anse de celle-ci au-dessus de sa tête.

D'un côté, grâce au Miraculous Ladybug de sa coéquipière, il était persuadé que Bridgette n'avait rien et qu'il était donc inutile de se faire du souci pour elle.

Mais de l'autre, Félix comprenait l'inquiétude de ses camarades d'une certaine façon. Si les amis étaient faits pour veiller les uns sur les autres, alors il était normal de s'en faire pour l'un des leurs dans un moment pareil.

Le jeune homme regarda Jehan et Andréa quitter la pièce en haussant légèrement les épaules. D'une certaine façon, il était concerné lui aussi.

Enfin, en quelques sortes.

Pas vraiment en fait.

Sa présence n'était en aucun cas décisive pour la suite des événements et au fond de lui, le jeune homme ne demandait qu'à rentrer chez lui pour décompresser de cette longue journée.

Et accessoirement pour se débarrasser de ce goût désagréable qui s'attardait sur son palet après sa chute dans la Seine.

Mais son sens des responsabilités jouait contre lui et Félix suivit ses deux camarades en refermant la porte de la salle d'étude. Sons rôle de héros lui demandait de s'assurer de la sécurité de tous, avec ou sans le masque. Et bien que cela puisse jouer contre lui, il ne pouvait pas faillir à cette tâche même si c'était encore un sentiment étrange.

Au bas des escaliers qui menaient dans la cour, Félix regarda autour de lui. Les lieux étaient déserts mais les voix des passants s'élevaient toujours depuis l'extérieur des murs.

Tous les élèves qui étaient restés dans les locaux avaient dû être évacués pendant l'attaque. Tout était calme, ce qui tranchait nettement avec l'atmosphère chaotique qui régnait encore quelques minutes auparavant dans les rues de Paris.

Quand le trio fut les marches du parvis du lycée, Jehan se retournait vers ses camarades.

-« Je pense qu'il faut mieux nous séparer, expliqua le jeune homme. On aura sûrement plus de chance de la retrouver en allant chacun dans une direction. »

-« Mais par où veux-tu aller ? demanda Andréa. Il y a du monde partout et on ne sait pas où elle est partie ! »

-« Je… » commença le grand métis.

-« Elle a raison, insista Félix en secouant négativement la tête. Aucune chance de la retrouver dans cette foule sans nous perdre nous-même. »

-« Je refuse de perdre mon temps à rester ici sans rien faire, protesta Jehan en fronçant les sourcils. Imaginez qu'elle ait besoin de nous ! Je- »

-« Je suis là ! » hurla soudain une voix qui s'élevait plus fortement que le brouhaha de la cohue.

Les trois amis, surpris, se retournèrent vers le bout du parvis.

Et un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jehan et Andréa quand ils reconnurent la personne qui venait de crier. Au bas des marches, Bridgette jouait des coudes pour tenter de se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

Quand elle parvint enfin à se dégager et rejoindre ses amis, un sourire fendit également ses traits.

-« Hey… fit-elle, hors d'haleine. Désolée de vous avoir fait peur. »

-« Mais où étais-tu ?! cria presque Jehan en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. On était morts d'inquiétude ! »

Bridgette déglutit péniblement en entendant la question de son ami.

Avec fracas, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait même trouver 1 minute pour se trouver une excuse. Le fait qu'elle ait disparue aussi loin du lycée allait forcément interpeller ses camarades. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser avant ?!

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets. Il fallait trouver quelque chose à dire, maintenant !

-« Oh… En fait… bredouilla la jeune fille en cherchant ses mots. En fait, je voulais prendre des photos de Ladybug et Chat Noir ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses mots.

-« Quoi… ? murmura Jehan tandis qu'Andréa et Félix écarquillaient les yeux. Tu as quitté le lycée… »

-« En plein milieu d'un combat qui aurait pu te mettre mortellement en danger… » poursuivi Andréa sur le même ton détaché choqué.

-« Tout ça pour prendre des photos ?! » acheva Félix en s'étranglant presque.

-« Eh bien… Oui. » admit Bridgette en baissant les yeux devant la désapprobation de ses amis.

-« Mais tu es complètement folle ou quoi ?! hurla Jehan en secouant son amie. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! »

-« D-Désolée ! gémit Bridgette devant l'air assassin de son grand camarade. J-Je voulais juste les voir en action ! Je les admire beaucoup, je voulais simplement prendre une photo… »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, afin de rendre encore plus crédible son jeu. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait laisser passer aucun indice.

Et elle préférait se faire sermonner par Jehan plutôt que le voir deviner son rôle d'héroïne.

Un long silence s'en suivit, le regard de Bridgette se posant alternativement sur le sol et sur les visages aux regards sévères de ses amis.

-« Bon… finit par soupirer Andréa. Le principal c'est qu'on t'ait retrouvé j'imagine. Tu n'as rien ? »

-« Non non, je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas. » confirma la jeune fille avec un léger sourire gêné.

-« Tu as réussi à prendre des photos au moins ? » demanda Jehan en croisant ses bras.

-« … Non, pas une seule. » admit Bridgette avec un petit rire.

Nouveau silence, Bridgette surprenant le regard encore plus noir de Jehan.

Elle se contenta de baisser le regard en tortillant ses doigts entre eux.

-« I-Ils étaient loin, et p-puis ils allaient vite, bégaya la jeune fille, rougissant à vue d'œil. J'ai des petites jambes moi, je n'ai pas réussi à les rattraper. »

Jehan soupira tandis que Félix se contenta de se pincer l'arête du nez.

Comment pouvait-on risquer sa vie pour une simple photo ? Tout cela le dépassait.

Il regarda Bridgette du coin de l'œil, détaillant la jeune fille. La jeune fille n'était pas stupide, mais elle était beaucoup trop impulsive, et cela pourrait un jour lui porter préjudice.

Félix haussa les épaules en attrapant son téléphone dans sa poche. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas.

-« Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à travailler moi, reprit Jehan en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ça vous dit d'aller manger un morceau quelque part ? »

-« Hey ! Ça c'est une bonne idée, renchérit Andréa. C'est l'heure du goûter en plus. »

-« Tu viens avec nous Félix ? » demanda Bridgette en regardant le jeune homme.

Le garçon se stoppa net. Il était en train d'envoyer un message à son chauffeur pour lui dire qu'il était de retour au lycée et qu'il pouvait passer le prendre.

Il dévisagea le trio avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés, surpris de cette proposition.

-« Je… ne suis pas sûr que mon père accepterait de me laisser aller comme ça » expliqua-t-il en baissant le regard.

-« Allez, viens ! insista Jehan en s'approchant de lui. Tu seras de retour avant que qui ce soit n'ait eut le temps de se rendre compte que tu étais parti. »

D'un air machinal, le grand métis passa son bras autour des épaules de Félix pour appuyer ses mots.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant avant de poser son regard sur Andréa et Félix qui le regardaient elles aussi avec insistance.

Le jeune homme sentit tout à coup un picotement dans ses doigts, un sentiment qui faisait trembler ses membres. Même s'il redoutait toujours la présence de son père qui ne rôdait jamais loin de lui, Félix avait aujourd'hui envie de moins s'en soucier.

Le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait en étant Chat Noir, il voulait le retrouver dans sa forme civile. Et même s'il devait être moins puissant, c'était déjà un bon début.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers son téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, hésita un instant, puis effaça le message qu'il avait commencé à taper.

-« Bon d'accord, finit par murmurer Félix en glissant son portable dans sa poche. Mais… »

-« Pas longtemps, on a compris, le coupa Jehan avec un grand sourire. Allez viens. »

Attrapant Bridgette par le bras tandis que celle-ci passait son sac de cours sur le dos, le jeune homme entraîna le petit groupe au bas des escaliers du parvis vers une avenue proche qui abritait un petit café que lui et son amie connaissaient et fréquentaient souvent.

Remontant sa sacoche sur son épaule, Félix priait intérieurement à ne pas avoir à regretter plus tard ce qu'il était en train de faire.

* * *

Progressant sur le trottoir, le quatuor discutait tranquillement, Jehan et Bridgette en tête, guidant Andréa et Félix vers le petit commerce.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient tout proches de leur destination, Bridgette tourna les yeux vers l'autre côté de la rue et reconnu Maxence qui marchait d'un pas lent, les yeux baissés, comme une âme en peine, tenant toujours son grand livre contre sa poitrine.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il était l'akumatisé du jour et que son rôle de Ladybug était également de veiller sur tous.

De plus, l'adolescente se demandait bien ce qui avait pu attiser la colère de son ami de la sorte, lui si calme et posé d'habitude.

-« Regardez, c'est Maxence là-bas. » souffla-t-elle à ses amis, les faisant s'arrêter dans leur progression.

-« Tu as raison, affirma Andréa avec un hochement de tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je croyais qu'il était à la bibliothèque pour son atelier. »

-« Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout, remarqua Jehan en croisant les bras. Je me demande ce qu'il a. »

-« C'était lui la victime du Papillon, avoua Bridgette en se tournant vers son ami. C'est lui l'akumatisé d'aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu, quand le pont s'est écroulé tout à l'heure, il venait de se détransformer. »

Ce n'était presque pas un mensonge pour le coup. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour du Pont des Arts à la fin du combat avaient pu voir le visage de Maxence et avaient donc pu identifier le vilain du jour, même si pour sa part, elle avait reconnu son camarade de classe bien plus tôt dans le combat.

En tant que Ladybug.

Mais ça bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

-« Quoi ?! s'écria Jehan. Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Maxence est tellement sympa, tellement posé comme gars ! Je le vois mal s'énerver au point de se faire akumatiser ! »

-« Pourtant c'est vrai, je t'assure que c'était lui. » insista Bridgette en soupirant.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur Maxence qui continuait de progresser sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle serra les poings en fronçant les sourcils, bien décidée à faire quelque chose pour son ami.

-« Il faut lui remonter le moral. Proposons-lui de se joindre à nous, d'accord ? » proposa Bridgette en se tournant vers les autres.

Le trio hocha la tête tandis que la jeune fille traversait un passage piéton en aval de la rue afin d'intercepter Maxence.

-« Hey ! cria Bridgette en arrivant face à lui. Maxence ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Oh, Bridgette… murmura l'intéressé, surpris de la voir ici. Je… Je vais bien. E-Et toi ? bredouilla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'es pas blessé, ça va… ? »

-« Non non, je n'ai rien, tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien, rassure-toi. Écoute… reprit-elle après un petit silence, je sais que tu étais la victime du Papillon d'aujourd'hui. »

Maxence écarquilla les yeux, affolé et peiné de comprendre que toute la ville était sûrement déjà au courant.

-« J-Je suis désolé, bégaya le garçon en baissant de nouveau les yeux. Je… Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, mais c'est… Enfin je veux dire… Elle… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit de nouveau, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Bridgette avait le cœur gros de le voir ainsi.

Il était l'ombre lui-même, tellement loin de l'image calme et sereine qui se dessinait toujours sur les traits de son visage.

-« Hey, rassura Bridgette en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Tout va bien, rien n'est de ta faute. Tu veux nous parler de ce qui est arrivé ? »

Maxence tourna les yeux vers Andréa, Jehan et Félix qui étaient encore de l'autre côté de la route. Quand le trio aperçu le regard peiné du garçon, Andréa et Jehan s'empressèrent de lui faire de grands signes tandis que Félix se contentait d'un hochement de tête, lui faisant comprendre sans un mot qu'il était le bienvenu à leur table.

Maxence se tourna de nouveau vers Bridgette tout en serrant son livre contre sa poitrine.

-« Je… Je ne sais pas si… Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes histoires. » murmura le garçon en essuyant ses yeux sous ses lunettes.

-« Tu es notre ami. Si tu as besoin d'aide, on sera toujours là pour toi, insista la jeune fille avec un sourire confiant. Viens. » dit-elle en passant son bras sous celui de Maxence pour l'entraîner à sa suite, retraversant le passage piéton dans l'autre sens.

Le petit groupe ainsi reformé, les jeunes gens entrèrent dans le petit restaurant puis s'installèrent à une table dans un coin de la salle.

Après avoir passé commande, Bridgette encouragea Maxence à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé pour déclencher une telle colère en lui.

Peiné, le garçon raconta sa mésaventure de l'après-midi les larmes yeux, honteux de s'être laissé prendre au jeu du Papillon sans chercher à résister.

* * *

Après avoir commandés leurs boissons et s'êtres installés autour d'une table, les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers leur ami, débriefant par la même occasion de l'attaque de la journée et à quel point ils avaient tous été impressionnés par cette attaque plus que violente.

Et plus les jeunes gens poursuivaient dans leur témoignage, plus Maxence se confondait en excuse d'avoir causé autant de dégâts en ville.

Pour sa part, il expliqua ne se souvenir de rien du tout, si ce n'est d'avoir repris conscience sur le pont avec Chat Noir et Ladybug. Il mima avec quelle spontanéité les deux héros l'avaient forcé à sauter un fossé de plusieurs mètres, ce qui amusa intérieurement Félix et Bridgette en entendant leur ami parler ainsi de leurs alter-égos.

Mais quand le jeune homme évoqua enfin la raison de sa colère, le ton se fit soudain plus grave.

Assis entre ses camarades, Maxence expliqua les événements qui s'étaient produits à la bibliothèque, sa dispute avec l'adjointe et comment il s'était fait renvoyer de son poste, tout cela avec le plus détails possibles.

Et plus il avançait dans son récit, plus les visages de ses amis se décomposaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils entendaient, cela semblait trop irréaliste, et surtout tellement injuste.

Quand il arriva au bout de son histoire, à savoir jusqu'au moment où la seule chose dont il se souvenait, s'est de s'être laissé envahir par la colère et envoûté par la voix du Papillon, Bridgette ne trouva pas d'autres manières d'exprimer sa frustration qu'en tapant des poings sur la table.

-« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ?! Et personne n'a réagi ?! » s'énerva la jeune fille en dévisageant Maxence.

-« Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? soupira le garçon en haussant les épaules. Son motif n'est pas légitime mais elle a tout à fait le droit de renvoyer un employé après tout. »

-« Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal ! s'indigna Andréa en secouant la tête. Je peux croire que ce soit vraiment arrivé. » protesta-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla Félix, les bras croisés. Je n'ai pas les mots pour exprimer mon aversion envers ce genre de personnes. »

Et pour une fois, Félix pensait ce qu'il disait. Il était tout à fait sincère.

L'irrespect, de toute les formes qu'il soit n'était tout simplement pas tolérable. Et si le jeune homme avait ses propres opinions et qu'il pouvait comprendre qu'elles ne soient pas toutes partagées, les discriminations et les injustices n'avaient pas leurs places dans une société dite évoluée et elles devaient toutes être annihilées sans distinction, et il défiait qui que ce soit de lui dire le contraire.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore, animées par les débats entre les cinq jeunes gens, cherchant activement une solution au problème qui se posait à eux.

-« On doit faire quelque chose, conclu Andréa. On ne peut pas laisser cette femme s'en tirer sans rien faire. Allons voir la responsable, expliquons-lui la situation. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que ça changera de toute façon ? demanda Maxence en soupirant. J'ai perdu mon emploi, ça ne sera plus à rien. »

-« Détrompes-toi, contra Félix. Ne rien faire, c'est le pire des choix que tu puisses faire. Et si cette Mme Cristiani, la responsable, est aussi compréhensive que tu le dis, il y a toutes les chances pour qu'elle te restitue ta place. »

-« Avec un bon coup de pieds aux fesse de cette Mme Hédelin en prime ! » rit Bridgette.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. » soupira Maxence en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-« Non, tu as raison, affirma Jehan en se relevant. C'est une excellente idée et on va la mettre en pratique maintenant. On va à la bibliothèque. »

-« Tout de suite ? » s'étonna le jeune homme en regardant son ami.

-« Tout de suite, confirma Jehan avec un hochement de tête. Et on vient avec toi, histoire que personne n'essaye de t'entourlouper. »

Le jeune homme tenta de protester une nouvelle fois mais Andréa se leva d'un bond, le forçant à se lever à son tour.

Bridgette imita son geste, affichant un grand sourire déterminé sur son visage. Félix, passant de nouveau sa sacoche autour de son cou, mit ses mains dans ses poches tout en sortant de l'établissement, juste à temps pour sentir son téléphone portable se mettre à vibrer.

Il regarda rapidement l'interface de l'écran. C'était un message de Nathalie qui lui indiquait que son père souhaitait le voir rentrer à la demeure familiale le plus vite possible, sûrement à cause des événements de l'après-midi.

Félix fit une grimace de contrariété. Cette petite escapade clandestine le satisfaisait plutôt bien et la perspective de rentrer chez lui ne lui faisait, pour une fois, pas vraiment plaisir. Avec un soupir, il rangea son téléphone tout en rattrapant ses camarades qui commençaient à le distancer.

-« Je- commença-t-il avant de stopper net en voyant ses quatre camarades se tourner vers lui en même temps, surpris. Je… En fait, je dois rentrer chez moi, soupira-t-il en détournant le regard. Mon père veut que je rentre immédiatement et si je ne suis pas au lycée avant que mon chauffeur n'arrive, je risque d'avoir des ennuis. » expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

-« Oh oui, j'avais totalement oublié, s'exclama Jehan en plaquant le plat de sa main sur son front. Dur ton paternel. Pas de problème, vas-y. » affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

-« Merci d'être venu avec nous. » poursuivit Andréa avec un hochement de tête.

-« Je viens avec toi, déclara Bridgette en regardant Félix. Si jamais on n'arrive pas à temps, je te servirai d'excuse. »

-« Je- » commença-t-il, en vue de protester.

-« Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne viens pas avec vous ? » demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers Maxence.

-« Non, bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé, merci beaucoup. »

-« Bon alors c'est décidé, reprit Bridgette avec un nouveau sourire. Allez, nous on file. Bonne chance, et tenez-moi au courant surtout ! » acheva-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à Jehan, lui faisant comprendre sans un mot qu'elle attendait son rapport dans la soirée.

Andréa, Jehan et Maxence hochèrent la tête avant de traverser la rue, tournant leurs pas vers la bibliothèque après un dernier signe de main.

Félix se contenta de saluer rapidement, abasourdi de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Même si cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il côtoyait ces jeunes gens, il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point la communication était simple avec eux.

Tout semble facile, ils se comprenaient par de simples sourires ou regards, tout allait si vite.

Peut-être un peu trop vite pour lui.

Il n'avait rien eu le temps de dire que les autres étaient déjà partis, et il se retrouvait seul avec Bridgette qui s'était naturellement proposée de lui servir de bouclier contre l'autorité de son père alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter une telle protection.

-« Félix ! appela Bridgette qui avait déjà commencé à avancer. Tu viens ? »

Rappelé à l'ordre, le garçon accéléra le pas jusqu'à arriver au côté de la jeune fille. Ils progressaient sur le trottoir sans rien dire ni même se regarder.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Félix tourna discrètement les yeux vers Bridgette. Elle avançait près de lui, un sourire sur le visage, le regard posé loin devant elle. Elle semblait sereine et confiante, ce qui le rassurait.

Malgré leur différence évidente de taille, Bridgette lui arrivant à peine au menton, la jeune fille dégageait quelque chose de fort, de grand et de noble dans sa façon de se déplacer. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Félix fixait avec insistance sa camarade, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à l'intéressée qui laissa échapper un rire avant de se tourner vers lui.

-« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois en coin.

Félix s'empourpra aussitôt, comprenant qu'elle l'avait vu faire. Il détourna immédiatement le regard, à l'opposé de la jeune fille, se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi stupide, fermant les yeux en souhaitant de tout son cœur disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de fixer les autres de la sorte. Il fuyait tout le monde, en permanence. Mais Bridgette, et même tous ses camarades, le fascinaient. Lui-même ne comprenait pas d'où provenait ce sentiment d'admiration qu'il ressentait pour eux dès qu'il les voyait agir les uns avec les autres.

Peut-être ses années de solitudes avaient affecté sa capacité à s'intégrer bien plus durement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Bridgette en regardant le jeune homme qui avait toujours le regard posé ailleurs.

-« O-Oui, excuse-moi. Je suis un peu fatigué je crois. » prétexta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est vrai que c'était un peu éprouvant aujourd'hui. » soupira la jeune fille sans réfléchir.

Mais voyant Félix froncer les sourcils en la regardant, Bridgette se rendit compte de la dangerosité des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

En soit, la journée de cours n'avait pas été si longue mais la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, liée au combat qu'elle avait dû mener cet après-midi, n'était pas explicable, et surtout pas à Félix.

-« Enfin je veux dire, se reprit-elle immédiatement, c'était éprouvant sentimentalement parlant. J'ai eu peur que le lycée nous tombe sur la tête quand ce géant est apparu pour tout t'avouer. » continua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

-« Ça ne t'as pourtant pas empêché de lui courir après pour prendre des photos. » souligna Félix en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en haussant les sourcils.

-« Aha, c'est vrai, reprit la jeune fille en étouffant un rire. Mais c'était Ladybug et Chat Noir que je voulais prendre en photo. »

Bridgette était dans un état de totale improvisation. Elle jouait sur un terrain dangereux et elle devait absolument surveiller ses paroles pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Elle savait que Félix n'était pas stupide et qu'il devinerait tout de suite si elle faisait un pas de travers.

-« Tu es… une fan ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard insistant.

-« U-Une fan ? répéta la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds. Euh… On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. J-Je suis reconnaissante de ce qu'ils font pour nous. »

Félix fut tellement surpris par ces mots qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-« Reconnaissante ? » murmura Félix en dévisageant Bridgette.

-« Eh bien oui, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas un travail facile et je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent bien. »

Bridgette rit intérieurement en se rendant compte de l'apparence mégalomane de cette phrase, mais c'est ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

Elle et Chat Noir formaient du duo efficace et ils arrivaient à s'entendre malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps.

Ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre une confiance littéralement aveugle et elle estimait qu'ils pouvaient se congratuler pour cela.

-« En plus je les trouve cools, poursuivit Bridgette pour entretenir son rôle de « fan ». Ils ont vraiment la classe, à courir comme ça sur les toits ! Je pourrais même dire qu'ils ont de la chance de pouvoir le faire. »

-« Ils sont responsables de la sécurité de 2 millions de gens tout de même, soupira Félix en détournant les yeux. Ce n'est pas rien. »

-« C'est vrai, mais je suis sûre qu'ils font de leur mieux. » affirma la jeune fille avec un léger hochement de tête.

Félix tourna les yeux vers Bridgette un instant avant de replacer son regard droit devant lui. Il était en quelque sorte rassuré d'inspirer la confiance aux autres.

Même si lui-même n'était pas encore vraiment sûr de ses capacités, il était soulagé de voir que son alter égo faisait suffisamment bien son travail pour donner l'envie aux parisiens de croire en lui.

Arrivés au dernier passage piéton, le parvis du lycée étant maintenant bien en vue, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent.

Félix se pencha discrètement pour observer l'avenue, de gauche à droite. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'étendue de la rue avant qu'il s'autorise un petit soupir de soulagement.

Son chauffeur n'était pas encore là. Avec un petit hochement de tête à Bridgette, les deux camarades traversèrent la rue et stoppèrent leurs pas juste devant les escaliers de l'entrée de l'établissement.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, ce qui stressait le jeune homme. Bien qu'il appréciait le silence, se retrouver seul à seul avec une personne sans rien avoir à lui dire était une situation peu confortable pour lui.

Mais Bridgette ne semblait s'en formaliser. Elle se tenait droite, les mains entrecroisées, le regard posé loin devant elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme pensa à lui proposer de rentrer chez elle mais il se voyait mal la remercier comme ça, d'un seul coup, après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Ou du moins ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire pour lui. Mais Félix n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que la berline noire de son chauffeur fit son apparition au coin de la rue avant de venir s'arrêter juste devant les jeunes gens.

Le garçon remerciait intérieurement le ciel de ne pas avoir prolongé cette scène très embarrassante. Félix s'approcha de l'arrière de la voiture avant de se tourner vers Bridgette qui avait élargi de plus belle son sourire.

-« O-On peut te déposer quelque part ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

-« Non, c'est gentil mais j'habite juste là, répondit Bridgette en indiquant sa droite d'un geste de menton. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. »

-« Comme tu voudras. » murmura Félix avec léger hochement de tête.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le jeune homme ne savait que faire. Simplement monter dans la voiture sans demander son reste ? Il en avait une furieuse envie mais cela ne lui semblait pas très correct.

Que pouvait-il faire de plus dans ce cas ? Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Qu-

-« Merci pour ton aide, dit soudain Bridgette, arrachant le jeune homme à ses pensées. C'est gentil de bien avoir voulu nous aider pour la physique. »

-« C'était rien, protesta Félix en haussant les épaules. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de voir un chapitre entier. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave ça sera pour une autre fois. » déclara Bridgette avec un hochement de tête.

-« Oui, répondit le jeune homme en hochant la tête à son tour. Et… merci à toi. Pour… tu sais. » s'arrêtant là, craignant de ce que son chauffeur pourrait dire à Nathalie ou son père en entendant sa conversation.

-« C'est normal, les amis c'est fait pour ça ! » affirma la jeune fille avec un éclat de rire.

Félix fixa Bridgette un instant avant de sourire faiblement, baissant les yeux.

-« À demain. » conclut-il en entrant dans la voiture.

-« À demain, répondit sa camarade avec un petit salut de main. Oh Félix, attends ! »

Le garçon se figea net, adressa un regard surpris à la jeune fille. Elle décrocha son sac de son dos pour fouiller quelques instants à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir précipitamment un petit carnet noir et un stylo. Elle griffonna quelque chose sur une des pages avant de l'arracher du carnet de faire un pas vers Félix.

-« Tiens, reprit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ça c'est… si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu as simplement envie de discuter. »

Félix récupéra le morceau de papier où étais inscrit le numéro de téléphone de la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Bridgette, consciente de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son camarade, leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

-« C'est seulement si tu en as envie, je ne te force pas ! clama-t-elle avec un petit rire gêné. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en sentes obligé surtout. C'est… juste au cas où… »

Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau le morceau de papier avec méfiance. Puis après un instant de flottement, le jeune homme le plia en deux pour le glisser dans la poche gauche de son pantalon.

-« Merci. » souffla-t-il discrètement, se retournant vers la voiture sans rien ajouter de plus.

Aussitôt la portière refermée, la voiture se remit en route. Bridgette suivit le véhicule des yeux un instant avant de prendre la direction de chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était heureuse de cette fin d'après-midi. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que d'avoir fait venir Félix à leur petite sortie improvisée était une bonne idée s'ils voulaient le voir s'ouvrir plus à eux.

Elle était contente d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de se laisser aller un peu, d'oublier son père pour quelques minutes.

Et bien que le combat d'aujourd'hui lui ait valu les applaudissements de tout Paris, elle ressentait à cet instant plus de fierté pour avoir aidé un ami que pour avoir sauvé la capitale.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Félix s'était assis sur son canapé. En silence, il se remémorait les événements de la journée.

Voyant son porteur avec les yeux dans le vide, Plagg quitta son perchoir dans la bibliothèque pour venir se poser sur la table basse de la chambre.

-« Tout va bien petit ? » demanda-t-il en croisant ses pattes.

-« Oui, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. » soupira le jeune homme avec un léger hochement de tête.

-« Le combat de cet après-midi était éprouvant, confirma le kwami. Mais vous vous en êtes bien sortis. »

-« Merci. C'est la première fois que j'affrontais ce genre de situation, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. »

-« Tu parles du combat ou de ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » railla Plagg avec un petit sourire.

Félix dévisagea la petite créature avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, la sortie improvisée était une expérience nouvelle aussi.

-« J'ai fait tellement de choses dont je ne pensais pas capable aujourd'hui, murmura le garçon. C'est vraiment une drôle de sensation. »

-« Et c'est plutôt une bonne ou mauvaise chose à ton avis ? » demanda le kwami en venant se poser sur le genou de son porteur.

-« … Je ne sais pas, répondit Félix après un instant de réflexion. J'imagine que le résultat reste bon, mais il faut que je reste prudent, en Chat Noir comme en apparence civile. Ladybug compte sur moi et je ne peux pas me permettre de faire trop de choses dans le dos de mon père sans craindre les conséquences. »

-« Tu sembles tout de même plus détendu que lors de tes premières missions, remarqua Plagg en croisant ses pattes. Et ça, c'est plutôt positif. »

-« C'est vrai, je prends mes marques. Tout devient de plus en plus facile en vérité. Et même si je dois me battre contre des monstres et sauver des parisiens sans défense, je… »

Le jeune homme se stoppa un instant, ne croyant pas lui-même à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Lui qui rechignait tant au début, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il ait pu changer si vite d'avis.

Devinant ce que le jeune homme avait en tête, Plagg insista avec un sourire narquois.

-« Tu… ? »

-« Je me plais dans le rôle de Chat Noir, admit Félix en haussant les épaules en croisant le regard moqueur du kwami. Je dois bien admettre que tu avais raison, cette mission n'a pas que des inconvénients. »

-« Il l'a dit ! railla Plagg avec un rire espiègle. Tu devrais noter la date du jour dans ton agenda : « _Le jour où j'ai reconnu que Plagg le magnifique avait raison et que j'avais tort_ ». »

-« Ne rêve pas trop quand même, contra le jeune homme en poussant légèrement le kwami du bout du doigt. Ce rôle est tout de même contraignant pour moi : les mensonges, les excuses pour disparaître, l'improvisation… »

-« Oui et bah ça fait partie du métier ! répondit Plagg en se posant sur l'épaule de Félix. Tu vas finir par t'y habituer à ça aussi. »

-« Laisse-moi en douter. » murmura le garçon en se relevant pour se diriger vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre.

-« Mais si, tu verras. Tu n'as pas trop le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« La faute à qui, hmm ? » protesta Félix en regardant Plagg du coin de l'œil.

Le kwami se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Félix hocha négativement la tête, lui aussi un léger sourire dessiner sur les lèvres.

Il posa son regard au loin, sur les toits parisiens. Les mots de Bridgette résonnaient dans sa tête sans discontinuer.

« _En plus je les trouve cools. Ils ont vraiment la classe, à courir comme ça sur les toits ! Je pourrais même dire qu'ils ont de la chance de pouvoir le faire_. »

Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de se définir comme une personne « cool » mais il devait reconnaître qu'avoir entendu lui avait plaisir. Et avec le même étonnement, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir une aussi jolie de vue de Paris à n'importe quel moment, quand il le décidait et de n'importe où ?

Mettant les mains dans ses poches, le jeune homme sentit le morceau de papier sur lequel Bridgette avait inscrit à la hâte son numéro de téléphone. Il observa un instant l'écriture avant de se saisir de son propre portable pour y entrer le numéro. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'à part le numéro de son père, celui de Nathalie, de Camille et de son chauffeur, son répertoire était totalement vide.

En vérité, puisqu'il ne sortait jamais, cela était plutôt normal. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entrant les coordonnées de sa camarade. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait le numéro de complètement extérieur dans SON téléphone, dans son intimité. Quand le numéro fut inscrit dans la mémoire de l'appareil, le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.

Le fait que Bridgette lui ait donné ses coordonnées indiquait qu'elle plaçait en lui sa confiance. Et il aurait été déplacé, surtout vis-à-vis d'elle, de ne pas faire de même, n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon prolongea sa réflexion, puis se décida finalement à taper un message à sa camarade.

Bien que cela était en quelque sorte nouveau pour lui, il espérait intérieurement que la jeune fille n'en profiterait pas pour le harceler toute la journée ou lui poser mille et une questions, car il savait au fond de lui qu'elle en était tout à fait capable.

* * *

Bridgette se jeta sur son lit en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle était ravie de la tournure qu'avait pris cette journée.

Et même si le combat avait été une rude épreuve pour elle et Chat Noir, elle était fière qu'ils aient pu y arriver.

En repensant à son partenaire, la jeune fille se redressa sur ses coudes pour s'adresser à Tikki.

-« Tu crois que tout ira bien pour Chat Noir ? J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas blessé avec sa chute dans la Seine. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Bridgette, rassura Tikki en se posant sur la surface du lit. Le Miraculous Ladybug a tout réparé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

-« Il gardera sûrement un « beau » souvenir de son survol de Paris, plaisanta la jeune fille avec une pointe de gêne. Tout de même, il s'est encore mis en danger par ma faute, j'aurai dû le convaincre de renoncer à cette idée. Il aurait pu être plus gravement blessé encore. »

-« Vous débutez, c'est normal qu'il y ait encore des faux pas. Je te l'ai dit, rien n'est inné dans cette mission qui vous a été confié, vous devez apprendre à vous familiariser à vos pouvoirs, et surtout à vous faire confiance. »

Tout en écoutant la kwami, la jeune fille s'assit au bord de son lit. Tikki avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre. Et de toute façon, tout allait devenir plus automatique au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration.

À cette pensée, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-« En parlant de ça, je l'ai trouvé beaucoup plus détendu aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il prend ses marques, tout comme moi. Je suis contente que nous nous entendions bien. »

-« Il devait être très stressé, affirma Tikki avec un hochement de tête. Tu sais, chaque porteur réagit différemment quand il apprend qu'il va devenir un héros, surtout avec le rôle aussi important que celui de Ladybug ou Chat Noir. Certains s'en sortent très bien dès le début et d'autres ont besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation. »

-« Tous tes porteurs ont donc été différents les uns des autres ? » questionna Bridgette avec un petit sourire.

-« Bien sûr ! Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que ça n'a pas été de tout repos avec tous. Entre ceux qui refusaient d'accomplir leur devoir et ceux dont le pouvoir de création leur ait monté à la tête, ça n'a pas été simple à chaque fois ! »

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies vécu si longtemps, murmura la jeune fille avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Accumuler tant de connaissances et d'expériences à travers le temps, c'est une chance incroyable ! »

-« C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos tu sais… » soupira Tikki en relevant les yeux vers sa porteuse.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bridgette. Mais alors qu'elle allait poser une nouvelle une question à sa petite compagne, le portable de la jeune fille se mit à sonner.

Elle récupéra rapidement l'appareil. C'était Jehan. Il l'appelait sûrement pour lui raconter comment c'était passé le passage à la bibliothèque avec Maxence.

-« Allô ? répondit Bridgette en portant l'appareil à son oreille son en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son bureau. Dis-moi que tu as une bonne nouvelle, je t'en prie. »

-« _Une excellente !_ répondit Jehan avec un éclat de rire. _La patronne, Mme Cristiani, tu sais ? Elle attendait Maxence à la bibliothèque. Elle a appris ce qui s'est passé dans l'après-midi, elle a passé un savon à l'autre bibliothécaire, Mme Hédelin, qui avait envoyé Maxence sur les roses._ »

-« C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Bridgette avec un grand sourire vers Tikki qui s'était posée à côté d'elle. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

-« _La patronne a tellement virée verte qu'elle a failli renvoyer Mme Hédelin. Elle a pu garder son poste grâce à l'intervention de Maxence. Il a dit que la renvoyer ne changerait rien à ce qu'il s'est passé et que ça ne ferait qu'attiser les tensions. Un vrai prince ce gars. Et tout ça au milieu du hall ! Je t'assure c'était magistral. Andréa a même pris des photos !_ » rit de nouveau le jeune homme.

-« Maxence est vraiment gentil. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai fait preuve d'autant de clémence ! »

-« _Moi c'est sûr que non !_ affirma Jehan. _Enfin, le plus important c'est que tout aille bien je suppose. Maxence a retrouvé son poste et ça c'est une excellente nouvelle. Tu aurais vu son regard quand Mme Cristiani lui a rendu son badge, ça faisait vraiment plaisir à voir._ »

-« C'est génial, acquiesça Bridgette. Il travaille tellement dur. C'était vraiment injuste de lui avoir retiré ce travail pour une raison aussi mauvaise. »

-« _Le bien finit toujours par triompher !_ déclara Jehan avec un ton pompeux qui se devinait même à travers le téléphone. _Le tout c'est de se battre comme il faut !_ »

-« Ahaha, en tout cas c'est vraiment super. Je suis vraiment contente pour Maxence. J'espère simplement qu'il ne gardera pas un trop mauvais souvenir de cette expérience. Il faudra que je discute avec lui. » soupira Bridgette en jetant un regard à Tikki qui hochait la tête.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Jehan ne mette fin à la conversation après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à son amie.

Bridgette reposa son téléphone sur le bureau avant de se lever pour regarder à travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Tikki en profita pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de sa porteuse sans dire un mot.

Détaillant les bâtiments qui se dressaient face à elle, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Si le rôle de Ladybug avait démultiplié ses responsabilités, elle n'en restait pas une lycéenne parmi d'autres, une de celle qui s'était juré de toujours être là pour ses amis.

Elle devait maintenant assurer ces deux rôles. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça. La jeune fille se savait forte et rien ne comptait plus pour elle que le bien-être de ses amis.

Même si elle savait que c'était impossible de veiller sur tout le monde à la fois, Bridgette voulait faire de son mieux pour garder ses amis et ses proches loin de la menace du Papillon.

Se battre contre un akumatisé était déjà compliqué, mais cela l'était encore plus en connaissant la personne sous le masque.

La peur de blesser grièvement la personne tout en ayant le plus profond désir de l'arrêter. La volonté de retenir ses coups malgré le fait que le vilain dévaste la ville. La détermination de sauver tout le monde mais de devoir pour cela se battre contre quelqu'un à qui on tient.

Toutes ces émotions que la jeune fille ressentait quand elle passait son costume et qui étaient encore trop neuves pour être correctement gérées par l'héroïne.

Mais Bridgette ne désespérait pas. Elle savait qu'elle avait en elle l'étoffe d'une vraie héroïne, Tikki ne cessait de lui répéter et la confiance que tous les habitants de Paris plaçaient en elle et Chat Noir pour les sauver ne pouvait que l'encourager à devenir meilleure encore.

Petit à petit, elle allait s'améliorer, elle n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Et bientôt, elle n'aurait plus de questions à se poser.

Plus aucune.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, son téléphone portable vibra de nouveau, signe d'un nouveau message. La jeune fille s'étira avant de rasseoir sur le siège de son bureau et d'attraper l'appareil.

\- (Numéro inconnu) : _Merci pour ton numéro et pour m'avoir invité à votre escapade de cet après-midi. J'ai passé un bon moment. Bonne soirée à toi. Félix Agreste_.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bridgette qui se sentait tout excitée. Elle avait le numéro de Félix ! Le garçon le plus distant et inabordable qu'elle connaissait, elle avait maintenant le moyen de le contacter à tout moment ! Mais bien que cela lui faisait très plaisir, la jeune fille coupa court immédiatement à cette envie. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que le déranger, et elle n'avait pas fait ce geste pour l'importuner. La jeune fille était simplement heureuse de voir que Félix lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier à son tour ses coordonnées.

Reprenant son sérieux, Bridgette tapa quelques mots sur son portable afin d'informer son blond camarade de l'évolution de la situation avec Maxence, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- (Bridgette Dupain-Cheng) : _Je t'en prie, c'était normal. Nous aussi on a apprécié de t'avoir avec nous, il faudra qu'on recommence un de ces jours ! Au fait, tout est réglé pour Maxence, il a retrouvé son travail à la bibliothèque ! Jehan se fera un plaisir de nous raconter ça en détail demain ! Bonne soirée !_ »

Reposant son téléphone sur le bureau, la jeune fille soupira de contentement en regardant Tikki qui venait de se poser sur son épaule avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Oui, tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

_Voilà qui conclu la partie 4, Odyssée ! Pour ceux qui s'intéressent à la construction de mon histoire, Odyssée correspond au Gamer dans la saison 1 de la série, peut-être vous en seriez-vous douté ?_

_Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolée pour ceux qui me suivent, l'attente a été longue pour ce dernier chapitre mais j'ai été confrontée à plusieurs problèmes persos qui m'ont empêché d'être régulière ces dernières semaines._

_Mais je vous reviens plus motivée que jamais, et je vais tenter de reprendre le rythme normal de mes post !_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Félix et Bridgette, restez connectés..._


	21. Gothika - Partie 1

**GOTHIKA**

* * *

Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours avait retenti dans les couloirs du lycée ce jeudi après-midi-là, l'effervescence des élèves face à la fin de la journée s'était faite plus grande que d'habitude.

Le mois d'octobre touchait presque à sa fin et les couleurs d'automne sur les parures des arbres au dehors étaient maintenant bien installées.

Le vent venait décrocher les feuilles qui se posaient çà et là dans les rues et l'air se faisait de plus en plus frais. Et comme tous les ans à cette période de l'année, la fête d'Halloween se faisait de la place dans les vitrines des magasins et dans les rayons des supermarchés.

Félix avait toujours été très surpris de voir à quel point cette fête pouvait avoir un impact en France alors que celle-ci était un événement typiquement américain.

Mais le jeune homme avait été encore plus surpris d'apprendre que cette fête avait son jour sacralisé dans son lycée, une journée dédiée rien qu'à elle. En effet, quelques jours plutôt, étonné d'entendre les ragots de couloirs s'attarder longuement sur le sujet, Félix avait appris qu'il était coutume ici que les élèves organisent une « soirée d'Halloween » le vendredi soir de la semaine où se tenait l'événement.

Voilà pourquoi ce jeudi était particulièrement agité, les élèves s'étant rassemblés pour l'organisation de l'événement qui allait se tenir le lendemain. Curieux de voir comment cette préparation pouvait bien se dérouler, après tout c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il assistait à ce genre d'événement, le jeune homme s'était laissé conduire dans le grand réfectoire de la cantine avec tous les autres.

Assis dans un coin de la grande salle, Félix regardait les élèves s'afférer à la décoration et assistait de loin aux débats qui concernaient le futur agencement du réfectoire. Croisant les bras, il vit arriver par la porte battante qui menait vers l'extérieur Bridgette, Roxane et Myriam et d'autres élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas, les bras chargés de grands cartons qu'ils étaient allés chercher dans la remise du premier étage.

Jehan, Andréa, Kilian, Sullivan et Maxence discutaient quant à eux de l'organisation des chaises et des tables, celles qu'il fallait faire disparaître ou non pour la soirée du lendemain afin d'optimiser l'espace au maximum. Près de lui, Félix avait remarqué le gardien qui regardait les jeunes discuter et organiser sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait sûrement été chargé par l'administration de rester pour surveiller. Le garçon haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était bien normal.

À l'autre bout du réfectoire, Bridgette et Myriam avaient déplié une grande guirlande orange et noire, représentant des têtes de citrouille aux grimaces diverses. D'un geste de main, Bridgette montra à son amie où se trouvait les accroches avant de traverser la longueur de la salle, passant près de Félix.

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard furtif avant que la jeune fille ne tire une chaise afin de pouvoir monter sur la table qui se trouvait juste en-dessous de l'accroche où devait s'attacher la guirlande.

La voyant faire, Félix écarquilla les yeux.

Cela risquait-il de se transformer en catastrophe ? Probablement.

Un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il savait Bridgette capable de beaucoup de choses mais il la savait aussi maladroite. Il n'était pas rare de la voir renverser sa trousse ou trébucher sur un sac pendant les journées de cours. Félix hésitait donc à intervenir, ne voulant d'un côté pas prendre le risque de voir Bridgette tomber de son escabeau de fortune. Mais de l'autre il ne voulait pas la frustrer, ayant peur qu'elle ne prenne mal sa proposition d'assistance.

Mais de toute façon, la situation était ainsi bloquée des deux côtés. Myriam, ne disposant pas de table assez proche d'elle afin de grimper tout comme l'avait fait Bridgette, se retrouvait clouée au sol, bien trop petite pour atteindre le crochet au mur.

Voyant que les garçons au centre de la pièce ne réagissaient pas, ne tournant mêmes pas les yeux vers elles, Myriam haussa le ton.

-« Dites donc les hommes là, vous ne voulez pas nous aider au lieu de discuter ? On a besoin de grandes tailles pour accrocher les guirlandes figurez-vous ! »

-« Quelle idée de vous confier cette mission en même temps ? railla Jehan en croisant les bras. Tu n'arrives même pas à toucher mon épaule, Myriam ! »

-« C'est ça rigole Jehan, répondit la jeune fille en prenant un air malicieux. Mais sache que, peu importe ma taille, je pourrais toujours lever ma jambe assez haut pour venir te botter les fesses ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Jehan se passait sa main dans sa nuque avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Même Félix se surpris à étouffer un rire de sa paume. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il appréciait le temps passé avec ses camarades de classe et surtout l'ambiance qui se dégageait toujours entre eux : bon enfant, toujours drôle et chaleureuse.

Sans le paramètre « Camille » que le jeune homme était obligé de rajouter à son équation, tout aurait été parfait.

-« Ok, touché, répondit Jehan avec un petit rire. 1 – 0 pour toi. »

Les autres rirent de nouveau de bon cœur avant que Sullivan ne s'avance vers Myriam, sourire aux lèvres. D'un œil étonné, Félix le vit s'agenouiller devant elle. D'un geste naturel, Myriam plaça ses jambes sur les épaules du jeune homme et quand elle fût correctement installée, elle fit signe à son compagnon de se relever.

Juchée ainsi, Myriam n'avait maintenant aucun mal à atteindre le crochet où elle devait ficeler la guirlande. Après quelques secondes où elle dû se pencher vers le mur devant elle, fermement maintenue par Sullivan qui avait positionné ses mains sur les genoux de la jeune fille, Myriam tourna la tête vers ses camarades, un sourire triomphal sur le visage.

-« Et voilà le travail ! affirma-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à Jehan. Alors, qui est le plus petit maintenant hmm ? » demanda la jeune fille, toujours son regard posé sur le garçon.

-« Tout devient plus facile quand son copain fait 2 mètres, répondit Jehan en croisant les bras. Cela dit, il fait un très bon marche pied. » railla le garçon.

-« Le meilleur de tous. » affirma la jeune fille en caressant doucement la joue de Sullivan et en se penchant en avant pour croiser son regard.

Sullivan se contenta de sourire, le rouge aux joues. Félix et Bridgette regardaient la scène se dérouler de loin, la jeune fille tenant toujours l'autre bout de la guirlande dans ses mains.

Elle était heureuse de voir que les choses avaient finalement bien tournées pour ces deux-là, elle ne les avait jamais vu si heureux et cela faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Les deux amoureux avaient même pardonné à Kilian sa mauvaise plaisanterie et leur camaraderie s'en était d'ailleurs retrouvé renforcée, ce qui avait là aussi grandement rassuré Bridgette.

-« Bon et toi Bridgette, demanda Jehan en se tournant vers elle, la sortant par la même occasion de ses pensées. Tu t'en sors ou tu as besoin qu'un chevalier servant vienne à ta rescousse ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le crochet dans le mur qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle leva ses mains vers lui, debout sur la pointe des pieds. Mais sa taille lui faisait de nouveau défaut. Bridgette n'était pas très grande et faisait même partie des élèves les plus petits de sa classe, Andréa la surpassant d'une bonne tête et arrivant à peine aux épaules de Félix et encore moins à celles de Jehan.

Tendant la main le plus haut possible, elle ne parvenait à ne toucher le crochet que du bout des doigts. Un grand silence se fit dans la salle, silence pendant lequel tout le monde dans la salle regardait Bridgette tenter d'atteindre sa cible, avant que cette dernière n'éclate d'un rire nerveux.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas procéder de cette manière.

Posant son front contre le mur afin d'essayer de calmer le fou rire qui lézardait ses côtes, la jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. La voyant ainsi, les autres occupants de la salle éclatèrent de nouveau de rire, un rire collectif et contagieux.

Après un petit moment où elle ne put articuler un mot, la jeune fille tourna le regard vers Félix qui était près d'elle, assis juste le long de la table sur laquelle elle était montée.

Des petites larmes perlaient à ses yeux tandis qu'un grand sourire était toujours en place sur son visage.

-« Un petit coup de main ? » quémanda la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes, laissant encore échapper quelques bribes de rire.

Le jeune homme, surpris, tourna les yeux vers les autres qui les regardaient. Il se sentait encore trop peu à l'aise dans cette collectivité pour se laisser aller complètement. Et tous les regards des élèves présents posés sur lui ne faisaient qu'augmenter son stress.

Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait sûrement l'air d'un idiot de ne pas vouloir aider sa camarade juste à cause d'eux. Après tout, il ne se souciait que peu de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Félix détestait se donner en spectacle, voilà tout.

Cependant, la demande de Bridgette était légitime et il lui était évident autant qu'à elle que la jeune fille n'arriverait pas à accrocher cette guirlande toute seule.

Soupirant légèrement, le garçon se leva de sa chaise pour la placer contre la table sur laquelle était perchée Bridgette. Après s'être assuré de la stabilité de sa marche de fortune, Félix grimpa sur la table et récupéra des mains de sa camarade le bout de la banderole. Avec un regard reconnaissant, Bridgette montra d'un mouvement de menton le crochet au-dessus d'eux.

Le jeune homme leva les bras vers le crochet sans aucune difficulté, celui-ci arrivant presque au niveau de son visage. Le garçon nouait la ficelle tandis que Bridgette le regardait faire avec un petit sourire.

Jamais les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient retrouvés si proches l'un de l'autre aussi longtemps, ce qui mettait quelque peu Félix mal à l'aise. À cause de la petite largeur de la table, les deux adolescents étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, et Félix pouvait sentir le souffle de Bridgette à travers sa chemise.

Avec les mains qui tremblaient de plus en plus, le jeune homme termina de nouer la guirlande et après s'être assuré que celle-ci tenait bien en place après avoir légèrement tiré dessus, Félix amorça une marche arrière en posant de nouveau son pied sur la chaise.

Une fois au sol, le garçon leva les yeux vers Bridgette qui lui adressait un grand sourire.

-« Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-elle en levant un instant les yeux vers la banderole. Va falloir que je mange plus de soupe si je veux grandir un peu ! » plaisanta-t-elle en posant de nouveau son regard sur lui.

-« Il va te falloir un chaudron si tu veux mon avis. » répondit doucement le garçon avec un ton légèrement rieur.

Bridgette écarquilla les yeux, surprise d'entendre une blague de la part du jeune homme. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, elle laissa à nouveau échapper un léger rire.

-« Oui, c'est vrai, affirma la jeune fille avec un hochement de tête. Il va falloir travailler sur ça. N'empêche que pour l'instant je suis plus grande que toi ! » répliqua fièrement Bridgette en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Quelque chose me dit que tu triches un peu, mais ce n'est que mon avis. » protesta Félix en croisant les bras.

-« Oh là là, tout de suite les grands mots. Mais bon, ce n'est pas très stable par ici. Je devrais peut-être redescendre. »

-« Bonne idée, avant de tomber. » renchérit le jeune homme avec un hochement de tête.

Bridgette s'avança vers la chaise, par là où Félix était descendu quelques instants plus tôt. De manière machinale, sans réfléchir une seule seconde à son geste, le jeune homme leva sa main vers Bridgette afin de l'aider à la descente.

Sans réfléchir non plus, la jeune fille posa sa main sur la sienne, ses doigts appliquant une légère pression sur la peau du garçon, et ce n'est que quand il referma lui-même ses phalanges sur ceux de Bridgette que Félix se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. De prime abord, c'était un geste anodin, voire même sympathique et l'adolescente n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tendre à son tour sa main vers lui.

Mais pour Félix c'était autre chose. Le réflexe qui venait de lui faire lever son bras était totalement nouveau chez lui. Jamais il ne faisait un pas vers les autres, jamais il ne se mettait spontanément en avant. Et pourtant il venait de proposer sa main sans même s'en rendre compte.

Légèrement perturbé, il attendit que la jeune fille soit à son tour sur le sol et en sécurité pour retirer aussitôt sa main, ne préférant pas prolonger ce contact inutilement.

Bridgette lui murmura un léger « merci » avant de se tourner vers Jehan qui s'avançait vers eux.

-« Alors ? On a aussi besoin d'aide pour accrocher la guirlande ? » railla le jeune homme en posant sa main sur le haut de la tête de Bridgette.

-« C'est ça, rigole, murmura la jeune fille d'un ton faussement boudeur. Tu aurais pu venir m'aider au lieu de la ramener ! »

-« Bah ! Pourquoi ça ? Tu avais un gentleman juste à côté de toi qui a très bien rempli la mission. » répondit Jehan en levant le regard vers Félix qui se contenta de croiser les bras.

Félix détailla le garçon un instant. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé face à face, se contentant de prendre part aux discussions collectives de temps en temps, le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la joyeuseté quotidienne de Jehan.

Ne manquant jamais de faire le pitre pour amuser ses camarades, le jeune homme était toujours plein d'entrain et enclin à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec tout le monde. Il était littéralement le « grand frère » de la bande, étant le plus grand d'entre tous, seulement concurrencé par Sullivan qui était presque aussi grand que lui, toujours à l'écoute de tous et plein d'idées pour remonter le moral de ses camarades et les faire rire.

Félix n'était pas du tout étonné de voir Bridgette et Jehan s'entendre aussi bien car la jeune fille avait exactement le même esprit que le jeune homme. Et quoi qu'elle fût certainement plus douce que lui dans ses méthodes, ces deux-là s'étaient très bien trouvés.

La grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Alizée, suivit des discrets Johana et David, sûrement venus pour aider dans l'avancement de la décoration de la salle.

-« Alors ? demanda Alizée en s'approchant du trio. Comment ça se passe ici ? »

-« Très bien ! répondit aussitôt Bridgette avec un sourire. On a presque terminé, encore quelques guirlandes à accrocher. » compléta-t-elle avec un petit regard à Jehan qui esquissait un grand sourire.

-« Mince, on arrive un peu tard, s'excusa la jeune fille en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. On est passé chez Johana, elle avait un souci avec son costume pour demain. » poursuivit-elle en désignant son amie d'un signe de menton.

-« Tu viens déguisée demain ? » demanda Bridgette avec un grand sourire, prenant les mains de son amie dans les siennes.

-« Euh… Bien... Je… » murmura Johana avant de baisser les yeux.

-« Un peu qu'elle vient déguisée ! Une vraie tuerie tu vas voir. Elle avait besoin d'un point sur sa robe. »

-« Oh je suis impatiente de te voir comme ça ! » assura Bridgette en serrant les mains de son amie.

-« Oui, elle est vraiment très jolie avec ! confia Roxane avec un grand sourire. Vraiment ! »

-« Tu couds Alizée ? C'est toi qui as fait la couture qui manquait ? » demanda Andréa qui s'était entre temps jointe au groupe.

-« Ouh là ! Moi, les petites choses délicates, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, crois-moi. Nan, c'est David qui s'en est occupé. Il est très doué ! » déclara la jeune fille en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-« Dis donc je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la couture ! » renchérit Bridgette en tournant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-« O-Oh… Non non, c'est pas vraiment ça… D-Disons que je sais faire quelque petites choses, c'est ma mère qui m'a appris. » répliqua David en secouant frénétiquement la tête, les yeux baissés.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bridgette. Décidément, plus elle apprenait à connaître David, plus elle le trouvait fascinant. C'était un jeune homme très délicat et appliqué dans son travail. Et malgré sa grande timidité, il était toujours prêt à aider tout le monde, dans la mesure du possible.

-« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, poursuivit Alizée en croisant les bras. Qui vient déguisé demain ? Je veux de belles photos, moi ! »

-« À peu près tout le monde je pense non ? » répondit Andréa en croisant les bras, adressant un petit sourire à Jehan.

Félix recula d'un pas en entendant la discussion dévier sur ce sujet. Bien qu'il les trouvait tous sympathiques, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver embarquer là-dedans, de se retrouver ridicule au milieu de plein de monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-« Moi oui ! assura Bridgette avec un grand sourire. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut faire, alors je ne loupe pas l'occasion ! Mais si on vient déguisé, tu le fais aussi Alizée, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Ouais ouais, j'imagine que je dois bien faire un effort, renchérit Alizée en prenant un air désabusé. Et puis je trouve ça amusant. »

-« Nous aussi on le sera. » déclara Myriam, main dans la main avec Sullivan qui hochait la tête.

-« Nous aussi ! » trépigna Roxane en s'accrochant aux hanches de Johana qui souriait légèrement.

-« Toi Killian ? demanda Jehan au jeune homme qui approchait avec Maxence près de lui. Tu vas nous montrer ton plus beau costume j'espère. »

-« Très peu pour moi ! protesta le sportif en croisant les bras. C'est trop gamin, hors de question que je dégrade mon image pour ça. »

-« Dégonflé ! » contra aussitôt Alizée avec un rire moqueur.

-« T'as dit quoi raz moquette ? » brailla Killian en regardant la jeune fille.

-« J'ai dit « dé-gon-flé », répéta-t-elle en appuyant chaque syllabe. En plus d'être un imbécile, tu manques d'humour et d'audition ! »

-« Oh moi je manque d'humour ?! D'accord ! Je viendrais déguisé ! rugit Killian en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Et je suis sûr que je serai mieux sapé que toi ! » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire alors que Maxence posait dramatiquement sa main sur son front.

-« Tu peux toujours courir ! »

-« Je n'aurai pas besoin de courir, je suis meilleur que toi, c'est tout ! »

Sur ces mots, Kilian se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la salle, Alizée sur ses talons, les deux amis continuant de se chamailler.

-« Je pense que je devrais les suivre, soupira Maxence en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Le pourcentage de chance de voir ces deux-là se lancer des défis stupides augmente de secondes en secondes. »

-« Bonne chance, rit Bridgette en le regardant s'éloigner. Tu viens déguisé demain ? »

-« Je pense que oui ! » répondit le garçon avec un signe de main avant de s'élancer derrière Kilian et Alizée qui commençaient à le distancer.

-« On va y aller nous aussi ! rit Roxane en prenant la main de Johana. On a encore quelques petites choses à faire avant demain, bisous les amis ! »

La grande brune se contenta de hocher la tête avec un petit signe de main tandis que Roxane l'entrainait à sa suite. Un petit silence après le départ de leurs camarades se posa dans la salle avant qu'Andréa ne reprenne la parole.

-« Et toi David, demanda la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« E-Euh… blêmit le garçon. Ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé ce genre de choses vous savez… Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise avec le principe… » murmura le garçon à voix basse.

-« C'est pas grave, rassura Jehan en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Tu sais, on ne force personne, tu fais comme tu le sens. »

David se contenta de hocher la tête en adressant un regard à Bridgette qui hochait elle aussi la tête pour appuyer les paroles de Jehan.

-« Tu viendras tout de même à la soirée ? demanda Bridgette en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Pas besoin d'être déguisé pour ça ! »

-« Oh… Oui… Oui ! Je viendrai. Alizée m'en voudra sûrement si je ne suis pas sur ses photos. » rit doucement le garçon avec un regard à Bridgette qui rit à son tour.

-« Et Priam, il vient ? poursuivit la jeune fille en croisant le regard de son ami. Ça me ferait plaisir de le voir, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! »

-« I-Il travaille en ce moment, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse se libérer facilement… »

Alors que ses camarades discutaient, Félix s'était écarté du groupe pour récupérer sa sacoche qu'il avait abandonné dans un coin de la salle. Il devait se dépêcher de partir d'ici avant que la question lui soit posée. Alors qu'il atteignait son sac, une musique rythmée commença à s'élever dans la pièce, les élèves près de la table de mixage étant en train de tester le matériel pour le lendemain soir.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla pour récupérer sa sacoche et écarter légèrement le pan de sa veste pour jeter un regard à Plagg. Les yeux luisants du kwami lui intimaient silencieusement de retourner auprès des autres mais le jeune homme protesta vivement d'un hochement de tête négatif. Il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier ni de passer pour un rabat-joie. Il voulait simplement p-

-« Hey Félix ! appela Jehan en se tournant vers lui. Et toi ? Tu viens déguisé ? »

Mince.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas été assez rapide ou discret. Le garçon soupira doucement et cogna contre sa poitrine en entendant le petit rire sardonique de Plagg. Il se releva, passant son sac sur son épaule pour faire face aux autres.

-« Je… Très peu pour moi, murmura le jeune homme en passant une main dans sa nuque. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise non plus avec tout cela. »

-« Oh mais ça c'est pas grave ! protesta Bridgette avec un sourire. On l'a dit, personne n'est forcé. C'est toi qui choisis. »

-« Tu viendras tout de même à la soirée ? demanda Andréa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ça te permettra de te détendre un peu. »

Le garçon releva les yeux vers ses camarades qui acquiesçaient tous. Même David semblait vouloir le convaincre silencieusement d'accepter cette proposition.

Félix passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa nuque. Même si passer toute une soirée en dehors de chez lui, dans une salle bruyante avec d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, voire pas du tout ,ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, c'était pourtant toute autre chose qui retenait le garçon d'accepter l'invitation.

-« Je pense que mon père ne me laissera pas venir, confia-t-il en détournant le regard. C'est déjà un miracle que je puisse venir au lycée, je pense que je ne devrais pas trop lui en demander. »

-« Oh, allez ! protesta Jehan en se rapprochant du jeune homme. C'est une soirée ! Une seule ! Une fois par an ! De quoi il a peur ton paternel ? Que tu te transformes en grand méchant loup ? »

-« Il… Il n'aime pas me savoir en dehors de la maison, loin de lui. » expliqua Félix avec un raclement de gorge rauque.

Félix savait bien que si son père était aussi strict, c'était également pour sa propre « sécurité ». Si ses déplacements en dehors de la maison étaient déjà réduits pendant son jeune âge, depuis la mort de sa mère, Félix avait tout simplement perdu le droit de quitter le domicile sans accord express de son père.

Le jeune homme avait envie de croire que cette règle aussi lourde qu'excessive, surtout pour un adolescent de son âge, montrait l'intérêt que lui portait son père, sa peur de perdre son fils aussi brusquement qu'il avait perdu sa femme. Que ce besoin inexorable de le protéger du monde extérieur prouvait qu'il se sentait concerné de son sort, qu'il ne le coupait pas du monde réel par simple malveillance.

C'était la seule petite chose qui montrait à Félix que Gabriel nourrissait toujours, un tant soit peu, de l'affection à son égard, même si vu de l'extérieur, cette règle ressemblait plus à une punition qu'à une preuve d'amour paternel.

-« Il faut qu'il se détende un peu, murmura innocemment Jehan en passant ses mains derrière sa tête. Le monde extérieur n'est pas si dangereux que ça, et puis tu es loin d'être stupide, tu peux te prendre en main. »

-« … Merci ? » répondit Félix en haussant un sourcil, intrigué par ce que le jeune homme venait de dire.

-« Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que tu peux bien t'en sortir tout seul, expliqua Bridgette en hochant la tête. Tu n'aurais pas vraiment besoin d'avoir ton père tout le temps sur le dos. »

-« C'est à lui qu'il faudrait expliquer ça. » soupira Félix en haussant les épaules.

-« De toute façon, tu ne perds rien à lui demander n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Andréa avec un sourire. Tu pourrais être surpris. »

-« Effectivement, je serais vraiment surpris, maugréa Félix en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. De toute façon je serai bientôt fixé. Mon chauffeur vient d'arriver. »

-« D'accord, à demain alors ! » assura Bridgette avec un grand sourire.

Les autres saluèrent également leur camarade avec un signe de main tandis que Félix s'éloignait. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de franchir la porte.

Quand le garçon eut quitté les lieux, Jehan se tourna vers ses amis.

-« Bon, on termine la déco ? Parce que déguisement ou pas demain, on a des exercices de physique à faire, et pas sûr que Mme Mendeleïev soit très contente d'apprendre que personne n'a fait ses devoirs. »

-« Oh non ! protesta Bridgette en posant sa main sur son front. Pas la physique ! Je déteste la physique ! À l'aide ! »

-« Tu exagères, tu t'en sors mieux maintenant, non ? rétorqua Andréa en croisant les bras. Félix est un super professeur particulier ! »

-« C'est vrai, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aime pas cette matière ! » protesta la jeune fille en soupirant dramatiquement.

-« C'est vrai que si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à ce cours, tu aurais tout de suite compris que tu n'étais pas apte à remplir la mission « accrocher les guirlandes » toute seule ! » railla Jehan tout en remerciant Myriam qui lui apportait la seconde banderole à accrocher.

-« Alors là, ça n'a rien à voir du tout ! argua Bridgette en croisant les bras. Et puis d'abord, tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même ! »

-« C'est vrai que tu étais plus apte au poste, renchérit Myriam afin de soutenir son amie. Alors tu ne devrais pas trop la ramener à mon avis ! »

-« Je suis d'accord. » appuya Andréa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Oh ces femmes, on dit quoi que ce soit et tout de suite elles se braquent ! » soupira théâtralement Jehan en regardant Sullivan et David qui souriaient. J'imagine que je dois chercher ma rédemption maintenant ! »

Suivant le rythme de la musique qui s'élevait dans la pièce, Jehan mima quelques pas de dance tout en s'approchant de Bridgette qui le regardait faire avec un faux air boudeur sur le visage.

Le garçon, avec un sourire triomphal sur le visage, passa derrière elle avant de la prendre sur ses épaules d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, penchant son corps en avant et soulevant son amie par-dessus ses épaules.

Bridgette laissa échapper un cri de surprise en se raccrochant aux mains de son ami afin de ne pas tomber en arrière.

-« Idiot ! protesta la jeune fille. J'aurai pu tomber ! »

-« Oui bah c'est pas arrivé ! rit Jehan tout en continuant ses petits pas de dance. Tiens attrape ça ! » continua-t-il en confiant le bout de la banderole à son amie.

-« Jehan arrête de te balancer comme ça, je vais vraiment tomber ! » cria presque Bridgette en se raccrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules du jeune homme tandis que David, Sullivan, Myriam et Andréa éclataient de rire.

-« Mais non ! Je te tiens bien, regarde ! » renchérit le garçon en tournant sur lui-même, un grand sourire fendant son visage.

Bridgette laissa échapper un nouveau cri de stupeur alors que les autres élèves éclataient une nouvelle fois de rire.

Le garçon effectua plusieurs tours au milieu de la salle avant de s'arrêter, relevant les yeux vers Bridgette qui avait fermé les siens pour tenter garder son équilibre.

-« Alors ? Ça t'a plu ? » demanda le garçon avec un petit rire.

-« Franchement non ! répondit Bridgette en penchant son visage près de celui de son ami afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Repose-moi maintenant. »

-« Ah mais non, on a une mission à accomplir je te rappelle, protesta Jehan en touchant du bout des doigts la banderole que tenait toujours son amie. Allez hop, c'est parti ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille, le garçon s'avança encore plus loin dans la salle afin d'atteindre le prochain crochet où devait se suspendre cette banderole, faisant des montées de genoux exagérées afin de secouer le plus possible Bridgette qui hurlait.

-« JEHAN ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! Je vais tomber ! »

Alors qu'un nouvel éclat de rire général s'élevait dans la salle, Félix, qui était encore derrière la porte, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les regarder encore quelques instants mais il ne regrettait rien. La vue de cette ambiance conviviale, bien plus entraînante et douce que celle qui régnait chez lui, lui avait donné envie de rester encore quelques instants. Être spectateur d'une scène pareille réchauffait son cœur et même s'il était encore trop dans la retenue pour pouvoir éclater de rire avec les autres, ses pensées y étaient.

Secouant la tête légèrement, le garçon quitta vraiment la salle cette fois. Son chauffeur devait l'attendre et il était mauvais pour lui d'arriver en retard pour son heure de retour à la maison.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait sur le parvis du lycée, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses camarades et aux scènes qui s'étaient jouées sous ses yeux.

La grande camaraderie qui se dégageaient d'eux lui donnait tout simplement envie. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Félix avait envie de se rapprocher des autres et de se sentir concerné par la situation.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il sentait le besoin d'aller vers d'autres personnes.

Mais alors qu'il montait dans la berline noire de son chauffeur, le garçon ne put retenir un soupir. Même si ses pensées à lui avaient évoluer avec presque 2 mois de fréquentation du lycée, laps de temps pendant lequel il avait pu se rendre compte que le monde extérieur n'était finalement pas aussi terrible qu'il ne l'avait craint, Félix savait que son père se montrerait toujours aussi borné et fermé à la discussion. Le garçon secoua négativement la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

C'était peine perdue.

* * *

_Nouvelle partie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaire !_

_La suite prochainement, restez connectés..._

_P.S.: Pour ceux qui ont relevé le nom de Priam, c'est un personnage qui apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres, ce n'est ni un oubli de ma part, ni un trou de mémoire, il n'a simplement pas encore été présenté, c'est une simple évocation pour l'ancrer dans l'histoire._


	22. Gothika - Partie 2

De retour à la maison, Félix accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa chambre et s'autorisa à pousser un nouveau soupir une fois la porte refermée.

Laissant Plagg sortir de sa cachette en écartant le pan de sa veste, le garçon s'avança dans la pièce afin de poser son sac au pied de son bureau. Le kwami, qui virevoltait près de lui, croisa les bras en le regardant intensément.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Félix en croisant le regard courroucé du kwami.

-« Tu ne comptes pas aller lui parler ? » déclara Plagg en se rapprochant de son porteur.

-« De quoi parles-tu ? » poursuivit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

-« De la soirée prévue demain, dit son petit compagnon en soupirant dramatiquement. Va demander à ton père ! »

-« Ça ne servirai à rien, il ne voudra jamais. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

-« Je le sais parce que ça fait 17 ans que je suis son fils et que je sais comment il fonctionne ! protesta le jeune homme en abattant son poing sur la surface de son bureau. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre, c'est tout. »

Félix soutint le regard de Plagg quelques instants avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant. Posant ses coudes sur la surface du meuble, le jeune homme cacha son visage dans ses paumes quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Il a toujours été comme ça, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, expliqua-t-il en croisant ses doigts entre eux. Même quand ma mère était là, il refusait que je sorte de la maison sans personne pour me surveiller. »

Balayant son regard sur le bureau, le jeune homme attrapa un cadre dans lequel était exposé une photo de sa mère et de lui plus jeune. Le garçon détestait se voir en photo et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pu se séparer de celle-ci et elle avait toujours eu sa place à cet endroit.

-« C'était plus facile quand elle était là, soupira Félix en passant ses doigts fins sur le contour du visage de sa mère. Elle savait convaincre mon père de me laisser sortir, de partir avec elle quand elle partait. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenir mais je sais qu'elle se démenait beaucoup pour que mon père soit plus souple avec moi. »

Félix reposa le cadre à sa place, l'orientant vers lui alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son siège en fermant les yeux.

-« Je n'ai juste pas la force de faire ce qu'elle faisait pour nous. » conclu le garçon en tournant son regard vers sa grande fenêtre.

Un long silence s'installa. Plagg dévisagea son porteur un moment avant de venir se poser sur son épaule. Félix le regarda faire sans rien dire avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

-« Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, finit par déclarer Plagg en brisant le silence de la pièce. Tu as raison, c'est toi qui connais le mieux ton père. Mais tu sais, jamais rien ne changera si tu ne fais rien. »

-« Je le sais, soupira le garçon en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le convaincre de me faire un peu plus confiance. Je ne veux pas entrer en conflit avec lui mais je suis fatigué d'être surveillé en permanence, de ne jamais rien pouvoir faire sans devoir lui rendre des comptes. »

Un nouveau silence se posa dans la pièce avant que Plagg ne vienne virevolter devant les yeux de Félix.

-« Bon, tu veux y aller à cette soirée avec les autres ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les pattes.

-« Je viens de te dire qu- » commença le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Réponds à ma question. Tu veux y aller, oui ou non ? »

-« J-Je… bredouilla Félix, pris de court. Je… Oui. Je pense que oui… Je… Je crois que je les envie. J'envie ce qu'ils vivent tous ensemble. C'est très étrange pour moi de dire ça mais c'est ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement. »

-« Alors lève-toi et va parler à ton père, insista Plagg avec un petit sourire. Dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire. Ça le fera peut-être changer d'avis. »

-« Peu de chance… » soupira Félix en secouant la tête.

-« Essaye tout de même. Tu regretteras si tu ne le fais pas maintenant. »

Félix fixa un instant Plagg du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur la grande porte de sa chambre. Il savait que son kwami n'avait pas totalement tort. S'il voulait pouvoir être un peu plus indépendant, il allait falloir qu'il aille parler à son père, tôt ou tard.

Et même si le jeune homme appréhendait quelque peu, il savait que c'était une étape indispensable pour lui et son père. Ça n'allait être simple pour personne mais Plagg avait raison, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le faire.

Après un ultime regard à son kwami, l'adolescent se releva de sa chaise, traversa la chambre dans l'autre sens et posa sa main sur la poignée de la grande porte.

-« Je vais faire de mon mieux. » murmura-t-il, autant pour lui-même que pour Plagg qui hocha aussitôt la tête.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner la poignée et sortir dans le couloir. Il resta un moment sans bouger, le dos contre la porte. Il ne savait pas comment procéder. Devait-il aller trouver Nathalie ou devait-il aller directement parler à son père ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Comment le convaincre ?

Félix serra les poings avant de se tourner vers la tête vers le bout du grand couloir, là où se trouvait le bureau de son père. Qu'avait-il à craindre après tout ? Le jeune homme n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aller lui parler, peu importe le moyen.

D'un pas lent, il s'avança vers la grande porte. En général, s'aventurer vers cette pièce n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Félix n'y allait d'ailleurs jamais de son plein gré, seulement quand son père le demandait. C'était donc une des premières fois de sa vie que le jeune homme demandait à voir son père, de sa propre volonté.

Félix s'arrêta un instant dans sa progression alors qu'il se rendait compte à quel point aller au lycée était en train de révolutionner son quotidien, jusqu'à chez lui. Quelques mois auparavant, jamais le garçon ne se serait vu dans une telle situation. Jamais il n'aurait cru aller demander une faveur à son père, et surtout pas celle qu'il s'apprêtait à faire auprès de lui.

Une fois devant l'entrée du bureau, Félix déglutit péniblement. Il hésita un instant à faire demi-tour. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant ? Il s'avait d'avance qu'elle allait être la réponse de son père. Et pourtant, il y allait comme guidé par l'espoir qu'aujourd'hui, tout cela allait se passer différemment.

_Depuis quand avait-il pris l'habitude d'espérer ?_

Après un instant de réflexion, le jeune homme se décida à frapper quelques coups à la porte. Un long silence s'en suivit sans que personne ne daigne répondre. Félix se sentait incroyablement fébrile. Le garçon avait l'habitude de ressentir une certaine forme de stress dès qu'il approchait son père mais aujourd'hui, il ressentait cette tension qui lui tordait l'estomac bien plus puissamment que les autres jours.

Mais malgré cela, le jeune homme se refusait à bouger. Il avait commencé, hors de question de faire demi-tour. Il resterait là le temps qu'il faudrait pour avoir le droit de voir Gabriel Agreste. Et bien qu'avoir la sensation d'être relégué au rang de simple employé vis-à-vis de son père avait le don de l'énerver, Félix prendrait son mal en patience.

Le jeune patienta quelques longues secondes sans rien dire avant de lever de nouveau son bras pour frapper quelques autres coups sur la grande surface immaculée de la porte. Un nouveau silence se fit mais enfin, le pan s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Nathalie dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-« Félix ? s'étonna l'assistante en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

-« Je voudrais m'entretenir avec mon père un instant, ça ne sera pas long. » répondit le jeune homme en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui foncé de l'adjointe de son père.

Nathalie écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se retourner vers l'intérieur de la pièce, sûrement pour échanger un regard avec son père.

Le garçon en profita pour serrer les poings. Tout cela était tellement ridicule pour lui. Combien d'enfant sur cette terre devaient-ils prendre rendez-vous pour voir leurs parents ? Le jeune homme inspira profondément afin de tenter de garder son calme. Il devait garder son sang-froid pour avoir une chance, une petite chance, d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais comme l'assistante ne bougeait pas de l'embrasure de la porte, Félix reprit la parole.

-« S'il vous plait, insista-t-il auprès de Nathalie qui tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui. C'est important, j'ai besoin de lui parler. »

L'assistante semblait troublée de le voir si implorant, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans son habitude. Nathalie jeta un nouveau regard vers Gabriel puis après un instant de latence, elle s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte, se plaçant aux côtés de Félix. Avec un mouvement de menton, elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

Après un petit hochement de tête, Félix pénétra dans le bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Gabriel était debout au centre de la pièce, devant son grand bureau. Il semblait plongé dans un dossier, il n'avait même pas levé les yeux pour regarder son fils qui avançait vers lui.

-« Dépêche-toi, tonna Gabriel en tournant la page de son dossier. Je suis très occupé. »

Félix inspira pour tenter de garder un ton calme. Il savait qu'interrompre son père dans son travail n'était pas la meilleure des solutions pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais y en avait-il une autre ?

-« Père, commença le jeune homme en serrant les poings. Demain soir au lycée il y a une… Une réception où tous les élèves sont conviés à venir. J'aimerai y participer, s'il vous plait. »

Gabriel se figea net, puis leva un regard dur vers son fils. Félix dégluti péniblement mais ne bougea pas, soutenant le regard de son père. Hors de question de fléchir, il devait montrer sa détermination.

Mais le silence commençait à peser lourd sur les épaules du jeune homme. Comme son père ne disait rien, se contentant de le détailler en silence, le jeune homme décida de continuer.

-« Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas le fait que je sois loin de la maison mais cela se passe dans l'enceinte du lycée, insista le garçon en avançant encore d'un pas. Je n'y serai pas plus en danger qu'en journée, je vous assure. »

Dans un mouvement fluide, Gabriel reposa le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains, contourna le bureau et s'avança vers Félix sans le quitter des yeux. Le jeune homme soutenait également le regard froid de son père sans pour autant le regarder durement. Il le regardait, c'est tout.

Gabriel s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, le détailla un instant puis passa derrière lui, les mains dans le dos. Félix l'entendait tourner autour de lui sans bouger. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire cette mise en scène, si cela était plutôt négatif ou positif. Le jeune homme se sentait quelque peu perdu, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il avait soumis sa requête, c'était déjà une bonne chose de faite. Mais que faire maintenant ?

Attendre, tout simplement. Attendre que Gabriel veuille bien ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son point de vue, favorable ou non.

Après un silence qui sembla une éternité à Félix, Gabriel, qui revenait vers son fils, prit la parole.

-« Tu me demandes de te laisser aller faire des imbécillités avec les autres jeunes gens puérils que tu fréquentes à l'école, c'est bien ça ? » tonna-t-il en se plantant devant son fils.

-« Je vous demande de me faire confiance père. » répliqua Félix sur un ton calme.

L'adolescent bataillait intérieurement pour tenter de garder un ton détaché. Il faisait son maximum pour faire abstraction de la remarque acerbe que venait de lui faire son père. Le jeune homme prenait sur lui pour paraître le plus serein possible.

À l'image de son père, il devait rester impassible.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux, manifestement surpris par la réponse de son fils. À l'évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il le toisa un instant avant de tourner les talons pour revenir vers son bureau. Il tira la grande chaise noire en cuir pour se repencher sur son dossier une fois assit.

Félix le regarda faire sans rien dire. Mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi peu de considération pour lui ? Pourquoi refusait-il de voir qu'il avait changé ? De quel droit l'enfermait-il ici sans lui laisser la possibilité de sortir sans devoir tout justifier ?

Félix inspira de nouveau pour empêcher sa rage de le consumer entièrement. Toujours debout au centre de la pièce, le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Il voulait une réponse, un mot, n'importe quoi.

-« Je vais y réfléchir, déclara soudain Gabriel comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son fils. Tu auras ta réponse demain. »

La mâchoire de Félix failli se décrocher tant la surprise fut grande. Jamais il n'aurait pensé recevoir une telle réponse de son père.

Il allait… « y réfléchir » ? Ce n'était ni une réponse positive, ni une négative alors ? Il avait donc encore une chance ?

Le jeune homme resta un instant interdit avant de reprendre ses esprits. Secouant légèrement la tête, Félix amorça un pas en arrière tout en détaillant son père qui avait de nouveau baissé le regard vers ses papiers.

-« Merci père. » murmura-t-il avant de se retourner vers la sortie.

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part de Gabriel, Félix retraversa le bureau dans l'autre sens, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva de nouveau dans le couloir face à Nathalie. L'assistante le toisa un instant mais le garçon se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête, faisant office de remerciement silencieux avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

Sans se retourner, il entendit Nathalie rentrer dans le bureau de son père en claquant la porte derrière elle. Félix ignorait si son père allait faire part de son entrevue avec lui à son assistante mais pour l'instant, le jeune homme se sentait fier de lui. Avec un petit sourire, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa chambre et une fois la porte passée et refermée, il se permit de soupirer de contentement.

Plagg, qui s'était caché dans la grande bibliothèque en attendant le retour de son porteur, quitta son perchoir pour venir à sa rencontre, virevoltant devant le visage de Félix.

-« Alors ? demanda le kwami en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

-« Rien pour l'instant, répondit Félix en haussant les épaules. Il a dit qu'il allait « y réfléchir ». »

-« Donc ce n'est ni perdu ni gagné, c'est ça ? » répliqua Plagg en se posant sur l'épaule droite de Félix.

-« C'est ça, affirma-t-il en avançant vers le centre de sa chambre. Je préfère rester prudent pour l'instant, ne nous emballons pas. »

-« N'empêche que tu reconnaîtras que j'avais raison ! railla Plagg avec un rire. Encore une fois ! »

-« Hey pas si vite, répondit Félix, poussant légèrement du doigt le kwami qui roula de son épaule. Rien n'est joué encore, on ne sera fixé que demain matin. »

-« C'est ça, répondit le petit compagnon avec un reniflement outré. N'empêche que tu ne serais jamais allé lui parler sans que je te le dise de le faire. »

Félix le fixa un instant avec un petit sourire avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-« Bon d'accord, je t'accorde ce point. » murmura le jeune homme avec un hochement de tête.

Plagg fit une mimique de fierté avant de revenir se poser sur l'épaule du garçon. Le jeune homme le suivit des yeux avant de s'avancer vers son bureau et ouvrir son sac pour étaler ses affaires de cours.

En attendant la réponse de son père, Jehan avait raison : il ne devait pas faire l'impasse sur les devoirs du lendemain sinon il pouvait abandonner l'idée de demander quoi que ce soit à son père pour les prochaines fois s'il revenait avec un avertissement d'un professeur.

Déposant Plagg sur une pile de livre, Félix ouvrit celui de physique pour se plonger dans les exercices demandés par Mme Mendeleïev.

Et même si le garçon faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer, son esprit vagabondait loin de là, oscillant entre prudence et espoir pour la réponse de son père qui l'attendait le lendemain.

* * *

Déposant son stylo sur son cahier, Bridgette s'écarta de son bureau en donnant un petit coup de pied au sol, faisant reculer la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise tout en s'étirant.

La voyant faire, Tikki releva les yeux du livre dans lequel elle était plongée pour venir rejoindre sa porteuse.

-« Enfin terminé ! clama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Pas trop tôt ! Je m'améliore je crois, c'est plus clair dans ma tête. »

-« Tant mieux ! répondit sa compagne avec un sourire. Ça veut dire que l'aide de Félix n'a pas été inutile ! »

-« C'est vrai, il nous a bien aidé, acquiesça l'adolescente en prenant la kwami dans ses paumes. Je savais qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air. »

-« Il faisait les gros durs mais finalement il est sympathique. »

Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire avant que Bridgette ne se lève de sa chaise pour se diriger vers sa grande armoire.

En chantonnant, la jeune fille fouilla dans ses affaires tout en faisant défiler les cintres sous ses doigts. Tikki la regardait faire, intriguée. Un petit silence seulement rythmé par le chant discret de Bridgette s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille mît enfin la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

Bridgette sorti du grand meuble une robe noire et violette aux manches courtes bouffantes.

Tikki s'approcha de sa porteuse en se posant sur son épaule, détaillant le vêtement avec des yeux ronds.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda la kwami en avançant sur l'avant-bras de Bridgette pour admirer l'étoffe de plus près.

-« C'est ma tenue de demain, ça te plait ? demanda l'adolescente avec un grand sourire. Une vraie robe de sorcière ! »

-« Alors tu vas aller avec cette robe demain au lycée ? interrogea Tikki en relevant les yeux vers sa porteuse. C'est très joli ! »

-« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! » rit Bridgette en se retournant vers le fond de sa chambre.

Déposant Tikki ainsi que la robe sur la méridienne au centre de la pièce, Bridgette s'agenouilla devant un grand coffre qui se tenait juste à côté de sa coiffeuse, dans un coin de la pièce.

La malle était grande et assez profonde, obligeant la jeune fille à se pencher complètement dedans pour pouvoir fouiller correctement. Bridgette retourna plusieurs vêtements, des écharpes et des affaires d'hiver essentiellement, que l'adolescente faisait disparaître ici le temps de la saison chaude.

Elle fouilla encore quelques instants jusqu'à enfin attraper ce qu'elle cherchait, à savoir un grand chapeau noir replié sur lui-même et une paire de gants foncés qui s'étaient déposés au fond du coffre.

Refermant le grand rabat, la jeune fille se redressa pour montrer fièrement ses trouvailles à sa compagne.

Cette dernière pencha la tête devant l'apparence du chapeau qui ne semblait pas très vaillante. Comprenant les pensées de Tikki, Bridgette tira sur la pointe du chapeau pour lui redonner une forme correcte avant de le poser sur sa tête avec un nouveau sourire. Dans un même élan, la jeune fille passa les gants qu'elle avait récupéré.

-« Alors ? » demanda la jeune fille en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Pas mal je dirai ! répondit Tikki en imitant le geste de sa porteuse avec un grand sourire. Ça te va très bien ! »

-« Merci, je dois avoir des collants qui pourront aller avec aussi, quelque part… » poursuivit Bridgette en pinçant son menton de ses doigts d'un air penseur.

Quand toutes les affaires constituant le costume furent rassemblées quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'autorisa à soupirer de contentement.

-« Bon je crois que j'ai tout ! affirma Bridgette en tournant les yeux vers Tikki. Je suis pressée pour demain ! J'adore cette fête ! »

-« Je vois ça, rit la kwami en se posant sur le bureau. Ça a l'air vraiment amusant. »

-« Ça l'est ! confirma Bridgette en caressant doucement la tête de sa compagne. Tu verras demain, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire. »

Tikki hocha la tête. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune fille ne tourne la tête. Regardant vers son costume, l'image du visage triste de Félix revint en tête de Bridgette qui perdit aussitôt son air joyeux.

La voyant faire, Tikki s'approcha d'elle et virevolta devant ses yeux.

-« Bridgette ? demanda-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« J'étais en train de penser à Félix. Je n'imagine pas à quel point ça doit être dur pour lui d'avoir tout le temps son père sur le dos. De ne jamais rien pouvoir faire de sa propre initiative, soupira la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. Quand je pense que c'est sa première année à l'école, je n'arrive pas à croire que ses parents aient pu le priver du monde extérieur aussi longtemps. »

-« Les parents font toujours ce qu'ils pensent être le mieux pour leurs enfants, tu sais, tenta la kwami en passant devant les yeux de sa porteuse. Et puis il n'a pas l'air malheureux, non ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne manque de rien chez lui. »

-« De rien sauf de liberté, rétorqua Bridgette en haussant les épaules. J'espère vraiment qu'il pourra venir demain, ça lui ferait du bien. Il est gentil mais j'ai l'impression qu'il aurait besoin de faire un peu plus confiance aux autres. »

-« En plus ça te donnerai une super occasion de faire un peu plus connaissance avec lui ! » affirma Tikki avec un grand sourire.

Bridgette hocha la tête en répondant au sourire de sa kwami. Elle se posa lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau en passant ses mains derrière sa tête. La jeune fille prenait soudain conscience de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir aller et venir comme elle le voulait, dans comme en dehors de la maison.

Comment aurait-elle pu survivre ici, seule, dans une si petite pièce ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-on infliger cela à son enfant ? La jeune fille comprenait que les parents aient besoin de s'assurer de la sécurité des plus jeunes mais tout cela était peut-être poussé à l'extrême dans le cas de Félix.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Bridgette finit par hausser les épaules. Rien ne servait de retourner le sujet dans tous les sens de toute façon. Si ce n'est l'encourager, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Félix, même si cela la chagrinait.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est attendre le lendemain pour être fixée. Et si la pensée de la journée du lendemain l'égayait au plus haut point, l'espoir de voir demain Félix se joindre à eux ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vêtue de sa robe noire et violette, ses jambes couvertes de collants rayés des mêmes couleurs et sa tête de son grand chapeau noir, Bridgette retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

-« Oooh ! fit Sabine en posant les yeux sur sa fille. J'avais oublié à quel point cette robe t'allais bien. Tu es très jolie. »

-« Merci maman ! rit Bridgette en posant un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa mère. Je suis la plus terribles des sorcières aux alentours, alors prends garde ! »

-« Je pense surtout qu'il n'y a pas plus mignonne sorcière que toi ! railla Sabine en redressant le chapeau sur la tête de sa fille. Et qu'est-ce que ma sorcière bien-aimée voudrait manger ce matin ? »

Mère et fille s'installèrent ensemble à la petite table de la cuisine, débattant tranquillement du programme de la journée tout en dégustant le pain chaud de la boulangerie. La porte du fond s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Tom qui tenait entre ses mains une grande boite en carton rose.

-« Ma fille est vraiment superbe ce matin ! clama-t-il en s'approchant des deux femmes tout en posant la boîte sur la table. Tu ne comptes pas me lancer un sort j'espère ? »

-« Non ! rit Bridgette en prenant son père dans ses bras. Enfin, tant que tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises, tu ne risques pas grand-chose de moi. »

-« Ouf ! Sauvé ! Tiens ça c'est pour toi, poursuivit Tom en poussant la boite rose vers sa fille. C'est pour le buffet de la fête de ce soir. »

-« Oh c'est vrai ? glapit sa fille, excitée. Tu as fait ça pour nous ?! »

Bridgette souleva doucement le couvercle. Dans la boite se superposaient de nombreux gâteaux sablés dans les tons orange, vert ou noir, découpés en forme de citrouille, de sorcières ou de chats.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-« Oh merci ! clama-t-elle en prenant de nouveau son père dans ses bras. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont adorer, merci beaucoup ! »

-« Aha, je t'en prie, répondit Tom en rendant son étreinte à sa fille. Bon allez, il est l'heure. Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard. »

-« Tu as raison ! acquiesça la jeune fille en regardant la pendule. Je vais chercher mon sac. »

Sur ces mots, Bridgette se leva de sa chaise et attrapa discrètement deux cookies dans le bocal posé près de la cuisinière avant de prendre la direction des escaliers qui la ramenaient à sa chambre.

Refermant la trappe derrière elle, la jeune fille appela discrètement sa petite compagne.

-« Tikki ! Tikki, viens on s'en va. » murmura-t-elle en passant sa sacoche par-dessus sa tête.

La kwami apparue devant les yeux de sa porteuse, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Tes parents ont l'air d'être des personnes vraiment bien ! Je vous ai entendu discuter. »

-« Oh, ils le sont, crois-moi, répondit Bridgette en souriant tout en tendant un des cookies à son amie. Ils sont vraiment géniaux. »

Tikki acquiesça en mordant dans le gâteau. Bridgette ouvrit la sacoche qui reposait maintenant sur sa hanche, glissant le deuxième cookie à l'intérieur et invitant silencieusement sa compagne à y entrer elle aussi d'un léger mouvement de menton. Une fois confortablement installée, l'adolescente referma la sacoche et attrapa ensuite son sac de cours pour le passer sur son dos.

Elle redressa son chapeau en se regardant une énième fois dans son grand miroir avant de quitter sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Passant une nouvelle fois devant ses parents, Bridgette les embrassa avant d'attraper la grande boîte rose contenant les biscuits de son père. Et après un dernier signe de main à Tom et Sabine, la jeune fille quitta l'appartement en pressant le pas pour rejoindre le lycée.

* * *

Sortant de sa chambre avec sa sacoche sur l'épaule, Félix inspira longuement en refermant la grande porte.

Il n'avait pas encore eu la réponse de son père et l'attente commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules. Marchant lentement dans le couloir, ses pas résonnant sur le marbre du sol, le jeune homme avançait doucement vers l'entrée de la grande maison. Plagg, après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide, sorti la tête de la veste de l'adolescent pour capter son attention.

-« Arrêtes de stresser comme ça, je vais devenir sourd avec le boucan que fait ton cœur ! »

-« Excuse-moi, crois-moi que ce n'ai pas quelque chose que je contrôle ! » murmura le garçon en continuant de regarder droit devant lui.

-« Ça va aller, rassura le kwami en se cachant de nouvelle dans la veste. Respire Félix. »

Le garçon se raidit en entendant son prénom puis se résigna à dire quelque chose. Il inspira un coup avant de porter sa main à sa poitrine.

Tout irait bien ? Il était de moins en moins sûr. Comment être sûr que son père ait réfléchi à sa requête ? Avait-il pris en considération ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Impossible de le savoir.

Arrivé dans le hall, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Personne.

Félix fronça les sourcils avant de regarder sa montre. L'heure de partir était arrivée. Où étaient-ils tous ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus longuement sur la question que la porte qui menait vers la grande salle à manger s'ouvrit dans son dos, laissant apparaître Nathalie ainsi que son chauffeur. Nathalie, les mains dans le dos, s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui tandis que son grand garde du corps s'approchait de la grande porte d'entrée.

Le jeune homme le regarda sortir sur le perron et se diriger vers la grande berline noire dans la cour. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers l'assistante qui prit la parole en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-« Votre père s'oppose à ce que vous alliez à cette fête ce soir. Il souhaite que vous soyez rentré à l'heure habituelle. Votre chauffeur vous attendra, comme d'habitude. »

Félix écarquilla les yeux alors que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Il recula d'un pas, pris d'un vertige en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Le garçon garda le silence, fixant le sol, la main sur la poitrine.

Pourquoi était-il si surpris ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que cela pourrait fonctionner ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il savait au fond de lui qu'aucun autre scénario n'aurait été possible, jamais son père n'aurait accepté.

Mais alors s'il le savait, pourquoi cette nouvelle lui faisait-elle autant de mal… ?

-« Je… commença-t-il, le souffle court. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi a-t-il refusé ? »

-« Il ne m'a fourni aucune justification. Il m'a juste demandé de vous communiquer sa réponse et ses instructions. »

-« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je lui ai tout expliqué ! Je serai à la maison ce soir, je voulais simp- ! »

-« Vous allez être en retard, le coupa Nathalie en levant sa main pour lui intimer le silence. Vous attendiez votre réponse, vous l'avez. Maintenant, vous devez vous rendre en cours. »

Félix s'arrêta aussitôt. Serrant tellement ses poings que ses ongles s'en retrouvaient plantés dans la paume de sa main, le garçon tourna les talons sans rien dire. Il bouillonnait de rage. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, remonter voir son père pour tenter de le raisonner. Au diable la retenue, il aurait pu lui hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Mais le jeune homme savait que ce n'était objectivement pas une bonne idée et cela n'aurait pour conséquence que de rendre les choses bien pires. Sans rien dire, sans un soupir, les sourcils simplement froncés, Félix entra dans la voiture en claquant violemment la porte.

Ceinture bouclée, il se contenta de croiser les bras et les jambes, tentant de canaliser sa colère en inspirant profondément.

Si le refus de son père n'était pas surprenant bien que décevant, le fait qu'il n'ait pas donné une seule raison à cette décision rendait le jeune homme fou. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre négativement à cette requête.

Le jeune homme se doutait que, depuis le nombre d'années où Gabriel vivait cloîtré dans son bureau, il devait avoir oublié ce qu'était vraiment la définition du mot « détente ». Et même au-delà de ce refus, Félix se sentait particulièrement frustré de ne jamais pouvoir faire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur sans être confronté à toutes les barrières que son père mettait en travers de son chemin.

Et si dans son esprit, Félix savait qu'il ne risquait absolument rien en se rendant à cette petite fête organisée par ses camarades, Gabriel n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. Le jeune homme se demanda même soudain si son père n'avait pas fait exprès de refuser, rien que pour se montrer désagréable.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

Qui pourrait se montrer aussi déplaisant rien que pour le plaisir ?


	23. Gothika - Partie 3

Grimpant les quelques marches du parvis, Bridgette pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La plupart des autres élèves qu'elles croisaient était vêtus de différents costumes, tous plus au moins différents. La jeune fille était heureuse de constater que tout le monde se prenait au jeu.

Elle avança jusqu'au centre de la cour, là où elle avait aperçu Killian, Maxence et Alizée. Elle s'approcha d'eux, le trio étant visiblement dans une active discussion. Quand Alizée la vit arriver, la jeune fille se tourna vers elle avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

-« Tiens salut Bridgette, tu tombes bien ! On a besoin de toi ! »

-« Ah oui ? questionna la jeune fille avec un petit rire. Pourquoi ça ? »

-« Lequel de nous deux est le mieux déguisé ?! » demanda fiévreusement Killian en se plantant devant elle, bousculant Alizée par la même occasion.

Bridgette détailla les costumes de ses deux amis avec un petit sourire, s'exaspérant de les voir se battre pour un tel sujet.

Killian était déguisé en vampire, une longue cape noire à l'intérieur rouge recouvrant ses épaules. Le garçon était habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, tachée de faux sang. Il avait laissé de côté sa coiffure habituelle pour plaqué en arrière ses cheveux avec du gel. Son teint était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et le garçon portait également de fausses dents, de longues canines qui se posaient sur sa lèvre inférieure lorsque sa bouche était close.

Alizée quant à elle avait opté pour un déguisement de pirate, son habit déchiré de partout et un faux sabre sur la hanche. Un grand tricorne était posé sur sa tête et la jeune fille avait dessiné un visage de squelette sur le sien, son teint également bien plus pâle que d'habitude. La taille fine de la jeune fille était mise en valeur par un corset et l'adolescente avait choisi un chemisier blanc aux larges manches bouffantes pour accompagner un pantalon noir.

Les yeux de la jeune fille passèrent à l'un puis l'autre de ses camarades. Elle les détailla encore un instant avant de hausser les épaules avec un grand sourire.

-« Aucune idée ! répondit Bridgette avec un éclat de rire. Je vous trouve superbes tous les deux, je ne peux pas vous départager. »

Un petit silence s'en suivit avant que Kilian ne pousse un long soupire.

-« Je savais que la prendre en tant qu'arbitre était une mauvaise idée ! Bridgette aime tout le monde, évidemment qu'elle ne va pas dire que je suis plus beau que toi, elle ne veut pas te frustrer ! »

-« Excuse-moi ?! cria Alizée en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Killian. Tu te fiches de moi ?! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça ! Allons trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour nous départager, tu vas voir ! »

Sur ces mots, le duo parti en courant tout en continuant de se chamailler vivement, à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime.

Les regardant faire, Maxence poussa un long soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez. La jeune fille posa un instant les yeux sur lui avec un petit sourire. Comme il l'avait évoqué la veille, le jeune homme était effectivement venu déguisé. Il portait une longue blouse blanche, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, et différents faux ustensiles de médecine dépassaient des poches du vêtement. Il avait également, posé sur sa tête, une fausse paire de lunettes qui dessinait des tourbillons sur leur verre, délaissant sa véritable paire pour la journée au profit de lentilles de contact. Maxence avait également un stéthoscope autour du cou ainsi que de larges gants vert de médecine sur les mains.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard exaspéré avec Bridgette avant de se mettre à sourire.

-« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à les comprendre. Même pour ce genre de chose, il faut qu'il se mettent en compétition. »

-« On ne se refait pas, répondit Bridgette en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Et puis, c'est peut-être puéril, mais moi je trouve ça drôle ! »

-« Oui c'est sûr que ça apporte de l'animation. » soupira Maxence avec un sourire plus large.

Les deux amis, l'un à côté de l'autre, regardaient au loin Kilian et Alizée tenter de convaincre d'autres élèves de devenir leurs arbitres, sans grand succès.

Maxence tourna les yeux vers Bridgette avant de reprendre la parole.

-« D'ailleurs, ils ne l'ont pas évoqué, égocentriques comme ils sont, mais je te trouve très jolie comme ça, affirma le jeune homme avec un hochement de tête. J'aime beaucoup ton chapeau. »

-« Oh ! Merci, répondit Bridgette avec un grand sourire à l'attention de son camarade. Tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais ! J'aime bien tes lunettes et ton stéthoscope. »

Les deux amis échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que Bridgette ne s'excuse auprès de son camarade pour diriger ses pas vers le réfectoire afin d'y déposer sa boîte de gâteaux qu'elle tenait toujours entre les mains.

Elle savait que les autres ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vouloir piocher dans la réserve de biscuits si elle n'allait pas tout de suite les mettre à l'abris. Une fois la boîte confiée à un autre élève en charge de stocker toute la nourriture apportée par les élèves, Bridgette revint sur ses pas. Au centre du parvis étaient arrivés Andréa et Jehan, déjà abordés par Killian et Alizée. Bridgette regarda les deux camarades exposés leurs arguments à ses deux amis avant de reprendre leur route, visiblement non convaincus par la réponse de Jehan et Andréa.

Bridgette ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire avant de s'avancer vers eux.

-« Je vois que vous avez déjà eu affaire aux deux excités. » dit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-« Tu l'as dit ! renchérit Jehan en passant une main dans sa nuque. À peine on avait passé la porte qu'ils étaient déjà sur nous ! »

-« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient déjà en conflit. » soupira Andréa en adressant un sourire à Bridgette.

La jeune fille répondit à ce sourire avant de détailler son amie. Andréa était vêtue d'une longue robe traditionnelle mexicaine, parée de plusieurs bandes de couleur sur une jupe totalement noire. Le haut de la robe était composé d'un chemisier à manches courtes et à large col paré de dentelle, le tout maintenu par une ceinture rouge qui enserrait la taille fine de la jeune fille. L'adolescente portait également une grosse fleur pourpre dans les cheveux et un châle de la même couleur recouvrait ses épaules.

Bridgette, des étoiles dans les yeux, attrapa les mains de son amie avant de tourner autour d'elle pour admirer plus largement sa tenue.

-« Tu es magnifique Andréa ! s'écria-t-elle en admirant la jupe qui bougeait gracieusement sur son amie. J'adore ta robe ! »

-« Merci, répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'aime bien la tienne aussi. Tu es la plus mignonne des sorcières ! »

-« J'espère bien ! affirma Bridgette en redressant son chapeau. J'y tend en tout cas ! »

Le trio partagea un rire avant que l'adolescente ne se tourne vers Jehan. Le garçon avait pour sa part opté pour une tenue de mariachi. Vêtu d'un costume noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une large ceinture rouge, le garçon portait également un grand foulard pourpre autour du col de sa chemise ainsi qu'un large chapeau digne des plus grands musiciens du Mexique.

-« Hey t'es pas mal non plus toi ! rit Bridgette en redressant la veste de son ami. J'espère que tu vas nous chanter des sérénades, habillé comme ça ! »

-« C'est au programme… » murmura le garçon en se tournant légèrement.

Bridgette suivit des yeux le mouvement de son ami. Au-delà de son habituel sac de cours que le garçon portait sur son dos, Jehan avait, accroché à son épaule par une sangle, un étui rouge carmin qu'il gardait fermement contre lui. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille qui regarda son ami avec excitation.

-« Tu as ramené ta flûte ?! s'exclama-t-elle en effectuant de petits bonds. Tu vas jouer ?! »

-« Bah c'est pour ça que je l'aie ramené non ? » répondit Jehan en administrant une petite pichenette sur le front de son amie, un sourire insolent sur le visage.

La jeune fille recula avec un petit rire. Bridgette était à cet instant beaucoup trop heureuse de savoir que son ami allait jouer pour eux pour se formaliser de cette pseudo agression.

-« C'est drôle, je pensais que les mariachis étaient plutôt du genre à jouer de la guitare… » murmura Andréa avec un petit sourire satisfait, les yeux en coin tournés vers Jehan.

-« C'est vrai, mais c'est justement par-là que je me distingue ! répliqua le garçon avec un sourire plus large. Mais si tu y tiens, je jouerai de la guitare rien que pour toi. » sourit Jehan en retirant son chapeau pour mimer une révérence théâtrale.

Andréa se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel bien qu'un sourire sur ses lèvres trahissait sa véritable pensée à cet instant. Bridgette qui trépignait toujours fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même en sautillant. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir Jehan jouer de ses instruments. Elle aimait énormément sa musique et cela faisait trop longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. La voyant faire et comprenant ses pensées, Jehan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en secouant la tête tandis que Andréa faisait de même.

* * *

Quand la berline s'arrêta, Félix ne perdit pas un instant et sorti de la voiture sans un mot, claquant une nouvelle fois violemment la portière derrière lui. Il attendit que le véhicule ait disparu de la rue pour avancer vers l'entrée du lycée.

Le garçon ruminait sa rage sans que rien ne puisse le calmer. Les autres élèves autour de lui étaient pour la plupart déguisés, habillés de vêtements peu conventionnels pour ce jour particulier. Le garçon continuait sa route les poings serrés. Il tentait de garder un air le plus normal possible bien que ses dents serrées lui donnaient une mine bien plus fermée que d'habitude.

Pénétrant dans la grande cour, le garçon regarda autour de lui. Quelques visages familiers apparaissaient aux alentours, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Félix haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il ne se sentait pas vraiment apte à discuter pour l'instant.

Relevant les yeux, l'adolescent remarqua, juste devant lui, au centre de la cour, Bridgette, Andréa et Jehan qui discutaient ensemble. Bridgette semblait très excitée, tournant sur elle-même avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le jeune homme la détailla un instant, admirant la robe noire et violette qu'elle portait et qui, il devait le reconnaître, lui allait très bien. Il se surprit à garder ce contact visuel bien trop longtemps et y mit fin en secouant la tête. Il s'était déjà fait remarquer par ses regards insistants, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit ni rien fait pour se faire remarquer, Bridgette l'aperçut, à quelques pas d'elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire avec un signe de main, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement de venir se joindre à eux. Félix hésita un instant avant de pousser un petit soupir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en fin de compte, il allait bien devoir leur exposer la situation, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-« Hey Félix, tu es là ! clama Jehan en voyant le garçon s'approcher. Alors ? Tu es des nôtres ce soir ? »

Voilà exactement pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler à qui ce soit. Il savait que ce sujet serait au cœur de leur conversation, il avait tout sauf envie d'en parler.

-« Non, répondit sèchement le garçon, stoppant nette sa progression vers le trio. Mon père a refusé, mon chauffeur viendra me chercher à l'heure habituelle. »

En prononçant ses mots, Félix sentit sa colère être attisée par une nouvelle vague de frustration. Serrant les poings, il tourna les talons sans laisser aux autres le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Pressant le pas, l'adolescent se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches. La pièce étant vide, il laissa tomber sa sacoche avant de prendre appui sur le lavabo, juste devant le grand miroir accroché au mur.

Serrant ses doigts sur la céramique, le garçon luttait intérieurement pour ne pas hurler.

Si le garçon n'avait aucune difficulté à cacher ses émotions, gardant toujours ses idées, ses réflexions et ses pensées pour lui seul, la colère était un trouble que le garçon avait véritablement du mal à contrôler. Le jeune homme faisait rarement face à cette émotion de manière aussi prononcée, habitué à la frustration que lui imposait son train de vie. Et en vérité, ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas avoir eu l'autorisation de se rendre à cette fête qui énervait le plus Félix.

Car à propos de cela, le jeune homme n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller voir son père en personne pour avoir sa réponse qui aurait de toute façon été négative.

Mais c'était son refus sans aucune raison, la consternation face à cette réponse dénuée d'arguments et le sentiment de ne jamais se sentir écouté qui entretenait dans sa poitrine une irritation profonde et incontrôlable, encore plus à cet instant.

Sentant la contrariété de son porteur, Plagg se glissa en dehors de la veste de Félix pour venir virevolter près de lui.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien petit ? » demanda-t-il pour la forme.

-« Je vais très bien, comme tu peux le voir. » répondit froidement le garçon, les mains toujours crispées et les yeux clos.

-« Écoutes, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il faut absolument que tu retrouves ton calme. Ta colère pourrait attirer un akuma, tu comprends ? »

Félix tourna les yeux vers son kwami, l'air absent, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Basculant la tête en arrière, le jeune homme tentait de suivre les mots de son compagnon. Il avait beau savoir que de tels ressentiments n'étaient pas constructifs pour la suite, il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement.

Après un instant de flottement dans lequel Plagg regardait avec attention son porteur, Félix rebascula sa tête en avant puis tourna les yeux vers lui.

-« Bon allez, tu as raison, déclara le garçon en écartant le pan de sa veste. Je savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça de toute façon, je ne devrais même pas être déçu. »

-« Petit… »

-« Ça va je te dis, insista Félix en haussant les épaules. Viens là, les cours vont commencer. »

Plagg regarda le garçon encore un instant avant de s'exécuter, retrouvant sa place dans sa veste. Félix poussa un nouveau soupir en se regardant dans le miroir. Il détailla son reflet en passant une main dans sa nuque.

Plagg avait raison. Sa colère n'arrangerait de toute façon rien et elle pouvait même le mettre en danger. Il devait rester calme, garder le contrôle quoi qu'il arrive. En tant que héros de Paris, il se devait de se montrer imperturbable, sans quoi il mettait tout le monde en danger. Récupérant son sac au sol, le garçon quitta la pièce alors que la sonnerie d'intercours se mettait à retentir. Félix pressa le pas, gravissant les escaliers qui le menaient à sa classe.

En passant la porte, les regards de Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette se tournèrent vers lui sans que pour autant aucun d'entre eux ne s'avance lui. Félix garda le contact visuel quelques instants avant de s'assoir lourdement à sa place, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos.

Le trio échangea un regard troublé mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mlle Bustier pénétra dans la salle et demanda à tous ses élèves de rejoindre leurs places afin de commencer le cours.

Dociles, Jehan rejoint Félix à leur double table tandis que Bridgette et Andréa prenaient place derrière eux.

-« Hey, psst, chuchota Jehan en se penchant vers son voisin tandis que Mlle Bustier commençait l'appel. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

-« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, contra Félix en secouant négativement la tête. Je suis un peu à cran, c'est tout. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser d'avoir été désagréable. »

-« Oh, ça, je commence à avoir l'habitude. » répondit Jehan avec un petit sourire.

Félix tourna les yeux vers lui, lui adressant un regard sévère. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire face au visage contrarié de son camarade.

-« Excuse-moi, c'était facile, poursuivit Jehan en cachant sa bouche de sa main. Je plaisante, ne t'inquiètes pas. » termina-t-il en adressant un vrai sourire à Félix avec un léger hochement de tête.

Félix se contenta de hausser les épaules devant les facéties du garçon. Se penchant vers son sac pour récupérer son livre, le garçon put entendre le petit rire sardonique de Plagg dans sa veste. Le jeune homme serra les dents en tapant sur sa poitrine de son poing droit.

Visiblement, l'humour de Jehan plaisait beaucoup au kwami.

* * *

Lorsque la journée de cours prit fin, une ambiance survoltée s'était installée dans les couloirs du lycée. Les bavardages et les rires des élèves se faisaient plus bruyants que d'habitude et Félix, qui rangeait ses affaires, avait constaté l'absence de la cavalcade habituelle des jeunes gens vers la sortie du lycée à la fin de la journée.

Il regarda autour de lui tout en refermant son sac. Personne ne semblait pressée de sortir, ses camarades s'étant rassemblés ensemble vers le centre de la salle.

Seule Camille avait filé aussitôt la sonnerie retentie, adressant à Félix un petit regard en coin dont le jeune homme n'était pas encore sûr de l'interprétation. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de soupirer. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui éviter une nouvelle soirée monotone dans sa grande chambre, seul. Habituellement, le garçon ne s'en formalisait pas : il avait vécu 17 ans de sa vie ainsi après tout. Mais ce soir, tout cela était différent et le jeune homme n'avait, pour une fois, pas du tout envie de retrouver sa chambre.

Le voyant immobile, Bridgette s'approcha discrètement de lui avant de s'arrêter juste devant son bureau.

-« Tu ne restes vraiment pas alors ? » questionna-t-elle, faisant relever les yeux du jeune homme.

-« Je ne peux pas, soupira le garçon en détournant le regard. Si je désobéis, je vais au-devant de très gros ennuis. »

-« Oh allez quoi ! s'offusqua Jehan en rejoignant le duo. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Te rebeller un peu. »

-« Comment ? » demanda Félix en haussant un sourcil.

-« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un père strict, l'interdiction de sortir, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de voyager, c'est pas évident à vivre ! Moi je vais te dire, c'est comme ça qu'on devient adulte : une touche de rébellion et une bonne dose d'aventure, ça fait du bien. C'est même très sain ! » conclu-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Bridgette et Félix échangèrent un regard interloqué avant de hausser ensemble les épaules.

-« Je crois que ce que cet idiot essaye de te dire c'est qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu t'affirmes un peu plus auprès de ton père, expliqua Andréa en s'approchant de ses amis. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à tracer ta propre route, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il faudra bien qu'il lâche prise à un moment, tu ne comptes pas passer ta vie dans cette maison n'est-ce pas ? »

-« N-Non, bien sûr que non. » répondit Félix avec un signe négatif de tête.

-« Eh bien viens avec nous ! affirma Jehan avec un grand sourire. Tu ne risques rien ici, on va bien veiller sur toi. Tu n'as pas envie de connaître l'excitation de désobéir ? Le frisson de faire quelque chose sans permission, hmm ? »

Félix posa son regard sur le jeune homme, puis sur Andréa et enfin sur Bridgette avant de baisser les yeux en serrant les dents.

-« Écoutez, je comprends ce que vous essayez de faire, mais je ne peux vraiment pas, protesta le garçon avec un soupir. Si je désobéis, je perds tout, et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

Le trio se regarda avant de pousser un soupir unanime. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Félix avait bien conscience qu'ils essayaient de lui trouver une solution, et il leur en était en quelque sorte reconnaissant. Mais il ne voulait rien risquer. Ce semblant de liberté était trop éphémère, trop fragile, pour vouloir le risquer à n'importe quelle occasion.

Tortillant ses doigts, Bridgette releva les yeux vers Félix qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la classe.

-« Même pour une seule heure ? hésita-t-elle, faisant stopper le garçon dans sa progression. C'est une seule fois par an et peut-être ta seule et unique occasion de voir ça. Une seule heure, ce n'est pas négociable… ? »

Félix serra les poings en fermant les yeux. L'offre était tentante, mais cela en valait-il le coup ? Après tout, rien ne serait vraiment différent de d'habitude. Si ce n'est les costumes des autres. L'ambiance de fête. L'atmosphère de convivialité qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Presque tout serait différent finalement.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre. 18h. Son chauffeur n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en route. Un petit mensonge pour retarder sa venue n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tant qu'il restait dans l'enceinte des bâtiments, il respectait sa promesse de ne pas quitter l'établissement sans permission et il ne serait pas difficile pour lui de corriger le planning si finalement son chauffeur arrivait plus tôt.

En quelques secondes sa décision fut prise. Il attrapa son téléphone, pianota sur l'écran pour écrire quelques mots à son chauffeur avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche.

-« D'accord, murmura-t-il en se retournant vers Bridgette, Andréa et Jehan. Une petite heure, mais pas plus. »

-« Génial ! exulta Bridgette en sautillant. Ça va te plaire, j'en suis sûre ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-« Bon, pas de temps à perdre alors ? » souffla Jehan avec un sourire.

-« Jehan ! cria Roxane en arrivant depuis le fond de la classe, suivie de près par Johana. Tu veux bien jouer un peu pour nous ? Tu vas sûrement être occupé ce soir, j'aimerai t'entendre jouer. S'il te plaît ! »

-« C'est une excellente idée, affirma Myriam avec un sourire depuis deux rangées en arrière. Surtout que si tu as ramené ta flûte, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

-« J'ai un véritable fan-club d'après ce que je vois ! rit Jehan en passant sa main dans sa nuque. Vous êtes sûres de vous ? »

-« Bon allez, ne te fais pas prier, rétorqua Andréa en lui donnant un coup de hanche. Un peu plus et elles vont te sauter dessus là. Allez ! »

Jehan émit un nouveau rire avant de contourner le pupitre pour ramasser l'étui de sa flûte. Pendant que le garçon s'affairait à sortir son matériel, Félix en profita pour détailler Roxane et Johana qui étaient à quelques pas de lui.

Roxane avait choisi une robe rose de « fée », orné d'un tutu pastel et de petites ailes dans le dos. La jeune fille avait prétexté « ne pas aimer tout ce qui faisait peur » afin de justifier une telle tenue pour une soirée d'Halloween.

Johana, toujours aussi discrète et effacée, portait quant à elle une robe fendue verte pastel, rappelant la couleur des chemises d'hôpitaux. Elle avait un masque d'infirmière autour du cou ainsi qu'une multitude de fausses tâches de sang sur ses habits. Afin d'orné cette tenue, la jeune fille avait également enroulé autour de ses avant-bras des bandes médicales, elles aussi faussement tâchées de sang.

Après avoir monté son instrument, Jehan se releva, rassembla ses affaires, remit son chapeau qu'il avait retiré pour les cours sur sa tête et porta l'instrument à ses lèvres. Voyant Roxane s'exciter fortement, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle, tous les autres élèves ayant remarqué ce que le garçon était en train de faire. Jehan laissa cet instant de flottement se prolonger quelque peu, surtout pour embêter Roxane qui trépignait de plus en plus, mais également pour sa concentration.

Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme prit son inspiration et se mit à jouer.

Aussitôt, une joyeuse mélodie s'éleva de l'instrument, dessinant un grand sourire sur tous les visages. Jehan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, sans cesser de jouer, posant son regard tour à tour sur ses différents camarades.

Des élèves d'autres classes, ayant eux aussi entendu le garçon se mettre à jouer, commencèrent à s'agglutiner devant la porte pour regarder le spectacle qu'offrait le grand métis. Bridgette, Roxane, Alizée et Myriam, emportées par la musique, se mirent à taper dans leurs mains pour marquer le tempo, emportant le reste des élèves à leur suite.

Félix regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le grand jeune homme qui poursuivait sa musique les yeux clos. Étant lui-même habitué à pratiquer un instrument, le jeune homme était véritablement impressionné par les capacités musicales de Jehan. Il enchaînait les notes sans aucun problème et la mélodie, bien que quelque peu répétitive, ne manquait pas d'entrain.

Remarquant les curieux dans le couloir, Jehan se décida à bouger du centre de la classe pour sortir à son tour de la pièce, faisant s'écarter la petite foule. Entraînant tout le monde à sa suite, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cour sans cesser de jouer tandis que les élèves continuaient de taper dans leurs mains. Bridgette s'arrêta près de la balustrade qui donnait une vue panoramique sur la cour en contrebas. Imitant son geste, Félix se plaça à ses côtés, peu envieux de se mêler à la foule qui se faisait toujours plus grande.

Le jeune homme remarqua une cavalcade sur la plateforme où ils se tenaient, ce qui lui fit tourner les yeux de manière suspicieuse.

Mais bien vite, le doute fût écarté, les deux élèves portant dans leurs mains d'autres petits instruments, sans doute envieux d'accompagner Jehan dans son élan musical. Mais malgré le fait que le danger ait tout de suite été écarté, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pression peser sur lui. Son rôle de Chat Noir lui demandait de se montrer encore plus prudent qu'il ne l'était déjà, alerte au moindre cri, course inhabituelle, à tout ce qui pourrait laisser entendre qu'un akuma se trouvait dans les parages, et cela jouait sur ses nerfs en permanence.

Remarquant son air fermé, Bridgette se tourna vers lui.

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête afin de capter son attention.

-« Oui, répondit aussitôt le garçon. Je ne suis pas habitué à une ambiance aussi révoltée, c'est tout. » acheva-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bridgette alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur Jehan en contrebas. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir discuter normalement avec Félix à présent. Il ne fuyait plus son regard, ne disparaissait plus à la moindre occasion.

Et bien qu'il était loin de faire la grande conversation, le jeune homme savait toujours donner son avis en quelques mots, certes peu nombreux, mais bien choisis, et cela lui convenait très bien. La jeune fille admirait maintenant le trio de musicien, les deux élèves ayant rejoint Jehan au centre de la foule. L'un tenait des maracas et marquait le rythme tandis que le deuxième jouait de l'ocarina, répondant à la musique de Jehan en essayant de suivre son rythme. Bridgette était impressionné de voir à quel point il était facile pour eux de se coordonner alors qu'ils ne s'étaient sûrement jamais rencontrés de leur vie.

Elle se tourna vers Félix qui avait les yeux rivés sur le petit spectacle en contrebas.

-« Il est fort, hein ? déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Jehan est vraiment un bon musicien. »

-« Oui c'est vrai, je suis impressionné de son aisance. Même avec beaucoup d'années de pratique, il faut beaucoup de volonté pour arriver à ce niveau. »

-« Et encore ! Tu ne l'as pas vu jouer ses autres instruments ! C'est tout aussi impressionnant ! »

-« Il pratique d'autres instruments ? » répéta Félix en haussant un sourcil, surpris.

-« Tu ne le savais pas ? Batterie, guitare, piano, et encore plein de choses, même du chant ! affirma la jeune fille avec un hochement de tête. Jehan vit par la musique, il a vraiment un don. »

Félix reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé croiser quelqu'un comme cela dans ce genre d'endroit. La musique représentait également beaucoup pour lui et aujourd'hui, il découvrait que d'autres personnes vivaient comme lui un lien fort avec cette pratique. Et cela avait quelque chose de déroutant, même d'inquiétant. Quelles limites ce garçon avait-il ?

Bridgette observait Félix du coin de l'œil. Le garçon semblait vraiment absorbé par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Et même si son visage ne transmettait aucune émotion, l'adolescente n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le léger tremblement des mains de Félix, son index qui marquait malgré lui la mesure, et ses yeux qui suivaient dans les moindres détails les mouvements des trois musiciens.

-« Et toi ? finit-elle par demander, faisant tourner la tête du jeune homme. Tu joues d'un instrument ? »

La question surpris fortement Félix qui lui adressa un regard aux yeux écarquillés. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, manifestement satisfaite de sa réaction.

-« Hmm… fit Félix en croisant les bras tout en détournant le regard. Oui, je joue du violon. »

-« Ah ! rit-t-elle en redressant fièrement le menton. Je le savais ! »

-« Bien sûr, tu savais que je jouais du violon ? » rétorqua le garçon d'un ton railleur.

-« Non, mais j'ai l'œil ! fit Bridgette en tapotant sa pommette de son index. J'ai bien vu comment les regardais jouer. Et puis tu sembles bien t'y connaître en instrument. La conclusion était donc évidente. » affirma la jeune fille avec un hochement de tête.

Félix tourna les yeux vers sa camarade. Était-il si prévisible que cela ? Ou avait-elle réussi à obtenir des informations sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Le jeune homme fronça un instant les sourcils en posant un regard sévère sur Bridgette.

Mais quand elle lui présenta un petit sourire, dénué de toute méchanceté ou de malveillance, Félix secoua la tête. C'était ridicule, comment aurait-elle pu se procurer de telles informations ? La seule qui en aurait pu l'informer, c'était Camille. Et le garçon avait bien compris que s'il y avait une personne à laquelle Bridgette n'irait jamais rien demander, c'était bien à cette petite peste.

Cela dit, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Même lui se refusait à l'approcher quand il n'y était pas contraint.

Il tourna de nouveaux les yeux vers sa camarade : Non, Bridgette était simplement observatrice, ce qui, en un sens le rassurait, mais de l'autre l'incitait à rester d'autant plus prudent. Bien qu'il ait conscience qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose en restant avec Bridgette et sa troupe, le garçon ne pouvait malheureusement pas totalement ignorer la petite voix, à l'arrière de son esprit, qui lui hurlait de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde.

Le voyant pensif, Bridgette se racla la gorge afin d'attirer de nouveau son attention.

-« Bon, on ne va pas rester là, si ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ça ne te dirait pas de descendre rejoindre les autres ? Tu as peut-être envie de profiter de cette occasion spéciale pour faire connaissances avec d'autres personnes ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Félix vit la jeune fille se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à la cour, se retournant une fois en haut des marches afin de l'inciter à la suivre. Le jeune homme resta immobile un instant avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

Bridgette était peut-être observatrice mais elle avait du mal à concevoir ce que la solitude avait à lui apporter dans sa vie d'ermite, se complaisant malgré tout dans les grands moments silencieux qui emplissaient sa journée. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Félix avait bien conscience qu'il devrait se faire à cette camaraderie qui régnait ici, et qui était encore un concept obscur pour lui, s'il ne voulait pas passer pour le garçon méchant et hautain qu'il était sans doute tout au fond de lui.

Sans grande conviction, Félix passa ses mains dans ses poches pour emboîter le pas à Bridgette, descendant les marches juste derrière elle tandis que la musique de Jehan et des deux autres élèves touchait à sa fin.

D'un mouvement discret de poignet, l'adolescent regarda sa montre. De toute façon, il aurait été ridicule de rester seul sur la plateforme de l'étage alors qu'il pouvait enfin se mêler pleinement à cette ambiance conviviale qu'il appréciait, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore.


	24. Gothika - Partie 4

L'heure que s'était accordé Félix s'écoula bien plus rapidement que le jeune homme aurait pu le penser. Non sans étonnement, le garçon se surprit à discuter assez facilement avec les autres camarades de sa classe, ce qui lui laissa le temps d'approfondir ses connaissances sur leur personne.

Bien qu'il préférait rester loin de la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus grande au centre de la cour, Félix ne rejetait pas la venue des quelques personnes vers lui, sûrement désireux eux aussi d'en apprendre plus pour lui. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, le garçon c'était contenté de répondre de manière évasive aux questions qui lui étaient posées et n'ouvrait pas beaucoup la bouche. Mais il était toujours aussi étonné de voir des gens tellement différents s'entendre aussi bien. Lui qui ne connaissait du monde extérieur que ce qu'il entendait aux informations et lisait dans les livres, il découvrait une facette de la vie qu'aucun ouvrage n'avait jamais pu lui offrir. Ici, il discutait, partageait, apprenait.

Il vivait en somme.

Il s'étonna d'ailleurs à discuter bien plus longtemps qu'escompter avec Myriam et Sullivan, qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Bien que ces deux-là formaient un couple plutôt discret et pudique, ils ne manquaient jamais d'échanger des petits signes d'affection furtifs, ce qui n'échappait à personne : la main de Sullivan sur la hanche de Myriam quand ils se tenaient côte à côte, leurs doigts sans cesse entrecroisés. Et si Félix ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ces détails bien qu'il les ait remarqués, il était en revanche bien plus intéressé par la discussion des jeunes gens. Avec eux, Félix avait pu parler de théâtre, de littérature et de cinéma classique, un sujet qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aborder avec d'autres personnes de son âge. Myriam et Sullivan étaient de véritables passionnés et cela n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Dans leur manière de s'exprimer, de parler de Shakespeare, d'évoquer Molière ou Balzac, de débattre avec ferveur des œuvres de Godard ou Spielberg, ils vivaient leurs paroles et Félix s'en retrouvait autant impressionné qu'intéressé.

Profitant d'un moment de silence dans leur conversation, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, posant son regard sur les autres personnes autour de lui. Le garçon se sentait étrangement bien. Lui qui fuyait la foule comme la peste, faisant toujours son possible pour disparaître le plus vite possible quand les personnes se faisaient trop nombreuses, ici, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il se sentait à sa place. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant de s'intéresser, car il l'était vraiment. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant de passer un bon moment, car c'était vraiment le cas. Il continua de poser son regard tout autour de lui avant de s'arrêter sur Bridgette et Andréa, sur sa gauche, en grande discussion avec Maxence et David. Les deux jeunes filles, prises soudain d'un éclat de rire, tournèrent la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire auquel Félix répondit par un hochement de tête.

Un bruit aigu provenant de la scène lui fit lever son regard, ainsi que celui d'Andréa et Bridgette. Jehan, qui s'affairait à accorder une guitare depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes, pestant contre les cordes visiblement récalcitrantes, s'était levé pour installer un micro posé sur un pied au centre de l'estrade. D'autres élèves autour de lui mettaient en place un piano-synthé, une batterie ainsi qu'une grande télévision reliée à un ordinateur posé sur une table juste à côté, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Félix, ignorant à quoi pouvait bien servir cette installation. Jehan tapota du bout des doigts sur le haut du micro pour s'assurer de son fonctionnement.

-« Ok, j'ai l'impression que ça fonctionne, vous m'entendez bien ?! » tonna le garçon avec un grand sourire.

Les autres élèves répondirent au jeune homme par une acclamation générale, se rassemblant autour de la scène. S'excusant auprès de lui, Myriam et Sullivan s'écartèrent à leur tour, laissant le jeune homme en arrière, peu envieux d'avancer plus. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus électrique, on pouvait sentir l'excitation des élèves face à l'ambiance qui montait en puissance. Tournant de nouveaux les yeux vers le petit groupe sur sa gauche, qui lui non plus n'avait pas bougé, Félix croisa le regard d'Andréa qui l'invita silencieusement à se joindre à eux par un mouvement de menton. Le garçon, sans plus réfléchir, s'approcha sans quitter la scène des yeux.

-« Bon, puisqu'il n'y a pas vraiment de maître de cérémonie, reprit Jehan dans le micro, je déclare ouvert notre concert de la soirée ! Tous ceux qui souhaitent montrer leurs talents musicaux pourront venir ici, sans aucune exception ! On a même un karaoké fonctionnel juste là, poursuivit le garçon en montrant la télévision de la main, alors aucune excuse pour ne pas venir chanter ! »

Une nouvelle grande acclamation se fit entendre dans la salle. En arrière, le groupe restait silencieux bien que les sourires sur les visages montraient leur enthousiasme face à cette situation.

-« Alors ? Qui sont les volontaires pour ouvrir le bal ? » demanda Jehan en posant son regard sur les jeunes gens autour de lui.

-« C'est toi qui commence ! clama Killian sans attendre tandis que Sullivan à ses côtés acquiesçait. C'est toi qui as installé tout ce bazar, tu assumes maintenant ! »

Les autres rirent en se tournant vers le garçon tandis que Jehan tirait la langue à son camarade.

-« Vous êtes sûrs de ça ? questionna le grand métis en regardant la foule. Vous voulez vraiment que je commence ? »

Une énième acclamation s'éleva dans la cour, les jeunes criant le nom de Jehan les mains levées. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'avancer vers le bord de la scène, se penchant en contrebas pour échanger quelques mots avec deux jeunes gens, une jeune fille blonde et un garçon brun, qui l'avaient aidé à installer les instruments.

Félix le regarda faire avec intérêt, curieux de savoir ce que son grand camarade préparait. Après un court instant de débat avec ses deux compagnons, Jehan tendit la main à la jeune fille blonde afin de la hisser sur scène tandis que le garçon faisait de même à leur côté. Sans perdre un instant, les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent des instruments, l'adolescent prenant place à la batterie tandis que sa partenaire s'asseyait devant le piano-synthé. Jehan, lui, brancha son téléphone à l'ordinateur posé sur le bord de la scène, pianota quelques secondes sur l'écran avant de relever les yeux vers ses deux compagnons. Le trio hocha la tête et Jehan, avec un petit sourire, pressa une dernière fois l'écran de son téléphone avant de s'empresser de venir rejoindre le micro au centre de la scène tout en retirant son grand chapeau de mariachi avant de passer la bandoulière de la guitare électrique autour de son cou. Un silence se fit dans l'assistance avant qu'un petit signal sonore ne se fasse entendre, donnant le départ aux musiciens pour commencer à jouer.

La jeune fille enfonça aussitôt quelques touches du clavier, laissant échapper une note grave qui attisa de nouveau l'excitation de la foule. Puis après quelques secondes, son camarade brun se mit à frapper sur les caisses de la batterie alors qu'un ensemble de cuivres, sûrement joués et enregistrés préalablement par Jehan, sortait des enceintes autour de la scène.

Félix reconnu aussitôt l'air de rock de la chanson « _I'm still standing_ » d'Elton John. Jehan avec un grand sourire tapa la mesure du pied tandis qu'une acclamation grandissante de la foule se faisait entendre. À sa gauche, Andréa, Bridgette, Maxence, Myriam et David se mirent à frapper dans leur main afin d'accompagner leur ami. Tournant la tête vers eux, Bridgette lui fit un mouvement de menton afin de l'inciter à suivre la cadence. Le garçon se figea un instant avant de pousser un petit soupir puis de se mettre à suivre le rythme.

Jehan se mit alors à chanter en pinçant les cordes de la guitare, posant ses yeux sur tous les visages en contrebas de la scène. Félix fut de nouveau étonné par la prestation vocale du grand métis. Jehan était réellement quelqu'un de surprenant. Si ses qualités en matière instrumentale n'étaient déjà plus à prouver, le garçon se montrait également très doué en chant. Sa voix était juste et puissante, portant sans problème la chanson qu'il était en train d'interpréter. Il était vraiment impressionnant, c'était le mot.

Baissant les yeux vers sa montre que les spots lumineux faisaient luire à son poignet, Félix fut pris d'un sursaut. 19h20. L'heure prévue était largement dépassée et son chauffeur devait déjà l'attendre depuis un moment. Paniqué, le jeune homme se tourna vers Andréa et Bridgette juste à côté de lui.

-« Il faut que je m'en aille, mon chauffeur doit déjà être là. »

-« Oh… fit Bridgette, déçue. Tu ne peux pas attendre la fin de la chanson ? »

-« Non, je suis désolé. Je ne devrais même pas être ici, je ne veux pas avoir de problème. » protesta le garçon en hochant négativement la tête.

-« On te comprend, affirma Andréa avec un petit sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Jehan comprendra. »

-« On se voit lundi ! » reprit Bridgette avec un salut de main et un large sourire.

Félix hocha la tête avant de tourner immédiatement les talons. Même si le garçon aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, il savait les risques qu'il courrait en restant ici. Son père lui avait interdit de rester, et il avait déjà transgressé cet ordre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre plus de risques. Récupérant son sac qu'il avait abandonné dans un coin de la cour avec ceux de ses amis, Félix prit la direction de la grande porte non sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière, quelque peu dépité.

Il se stoppa un instant avant de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Cela le contraignait mais c'était ainsi et il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Du moins pour l'instant.

Il reprit sa route mais une fois arrivé au niveau de l'encadrement de la grande porte, Félix stoppa ses pas, arrêté dans sa progression par une personne qui venait de se placer en travers de son chemin.

Camille. Elle sembla surprise de le trouver ici, mais fit rapidement disparaître cette expression d'étonnement au profit d'une plus vicieuse.

La jeune fille avait disparu depuis la fin des cours et le jeune homme avait secrètement espéré qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle pour de bon, ne souhaitant guère, selon ses mots, « _se mêler à une fête aussi ridicule_ ». Mais visiblement, la jeune fille avait révisé son jugement.

Profitant sûrement de l'heure pendant laquelle elle s'était absentée pour changer sa tenue à son domicile, Camille portait maintenant une combinaison noir moulante qui ne cachait rien de ses formes, la combinaison étant ornée d'un grand décolleté qui descendait jusqu'au centre de sa poitrine. La jeune fille avait abandonné sa traditionnelle queue de cheval haute pour une coupe plus lâche, ses cheveux n'étant rassemblé qu'à leur bout par un élastique noir. Elle portait quelques bijoux en argent, une longue chaîne qui tombait sur ses clavicules et de grandes boucles d'oreilles qui émettaient un doux tintement à chacun de ses pas. Félix, gêné, ne pu rien faire d'autres que de reculer d'un pas. Une large ceinture enserrait ses hanches et la jeune fille avait choisi de grandes bottes noires pour accompagner son accoutrement.

Il ignorait si la jeune fille avait intentionnellement choisi une telle tenue afin de rendre cet effet mais cette dernière ressemblait trop à sa propre tenue de héros pour que le garçon puisse rester serein. Il avala péniblement sa salive tandis que Camille fit un pas en avant vers lui.

-« Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce. Alors ? Que penses-tu de ma tenue ? demanda Camille en tournant sur elle-même. C'est mon style « Chat Noir », qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? » insista-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Félix sentit ses genoux se liquéfier sous lui. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'incommensurable gêne qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle avait fait exprès de choisir une telle tenue afin « d'incarner » le héros de Paris. En soit, cela aurait pu être un choix anodin. Mais pas pour Félix, car la tenue semblait bien trop tendancieuse pour qu'il puisse garder son calme. Et le fait que ce soit Camille qui portait cette tenue rendait la situation encore plus difficile à supporter.

Il avala péniblement sa salive en reculant de nouveau d'un pas. Le sourire de Camille se fit plus large encore tandis qu'elle scannait longuement le jeune homme, de haut en bas.

-« Tu t'en vas déjà ? souffla-t-elle en continuant de faire reculer Félix. Quel dommage, moi qui pensais passer une bonne soirée avec toi. »

-« J-Je n'ai pas le choix, bégaya le garçon en fuyant la jeune fille du regard. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. »

-« Je le sais… susurra Camille en repassant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Alors que fais-tu ici, hmm ? On désobéit ? On ne respecte pas ce que Papa a dit ? »

Félix fronça les sourcils en serrant les poings. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être parti plus tôt. S'il avait respecté son propre engagement, il serait déjà dans sa voiture, voire chez lui. Mais au lieu de cela, il était ici, coincé par cette peste de Camille. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

-« J'étais curieux, et j'avais techniquement le droit de rester jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture de l'établissement. Cette heure est dépassée, maintenant je m'en vais. »

Félix tenta de forcer le passage mais Camille se déporta de nouveau devant lui, passant ses mains dans son dos.

-« Non, tu restes, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade. Tu as fait un choix, maintenant tu l'assumes. »

-« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je rentre chez moi. » insista le jeune homme en se dégageant violemment.

Le petit sourire figé sur les lèvres de Camille disparu aussitôt, laissant place à un air beaucoup plus sombre. Les lèvres pincées, la jeune fille adressa au garçon un regard noir. Félix sentit une goutte de sueur rouler dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ignorait ce que la jeune fille pouvait avoir une tête mais ses yeux, prêts à mordre, n'auguraient de bon. L'adolescent tenta de nouveau de dépasser la jeune fille mais il fut brutalement retenu par le poignet alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, faisant tomber sa sacoche de son épaule.

Il sentit les ongles de Camille s'enfoncer dans sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Le jeune homme tourna la tête, croisant une nouvelle fois le regard de son assaillante.

-« J'ai dit : tu restes, répéta Camille en croisant les doigts de sa main libre avec ceux du jeune homme. Alors tu restes. »

-« Lâche-moi tout de suite. » ordonna le garçon sans bouger, prenant simplement un air meurtrier afin de se rendre le plus crédible possible.

Sans se presser, Camille lâcha la main de Félix mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Elle remonta tranquillement ses doigts le long du bras du garçon, s'attarda sur son épaule avec un petit sourire malsain. Félix la regardait faire avec appréhension. Il jeta un regard au loin, mortifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les apercevoir. Mais tout le monde était de dos et Jehan, qui était le seul à être tourné dans sa direction, semblait trop absorbé par le final de sa chanson pour pouvoir remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Voyant qu'elle n'était plus le centre de l'attention de sa proie, Camille décida de se montrer plus pressante et fit remonter sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme. Elle caressa lentement les cheveux blonds du garçon tandis que ce-dernier portait sur elle un regard apeuré mêlé de colère et de confusion. Mais quand Camille amorça une approche vers lui, son visage s'avançant de plus en plus vers le sien, Félix ne put plus se contenir. Il repoussa violemment la jeune fille par les épaules, la faisant reculer de quelques pas par la même occasion. Surprise, elle tituba avant de se reprendre juste à temps. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un long regard avant que Félix ne se penche pour ramasser son sac et tourner les talons pour de bon.

Camille, qui n'entendait pas se laisser faire de la sorte, se précipita de nouveau vers la grande porte, regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner progressivement d'elle.

-« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! hurla-t-elle, bouillonnante de rage. Bientôt tu seras à moi, tu ne pourras pas me résister éternellement, tu m'entends ?! Et en attendant, je vais faire en sorte que tous tes petits camarades souffrent autant que toi tu me fais souffrir ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, la jeune fille se retourna, s'avançant vers la foule devant la scène tandis que Jehan achevait sa chanson. Félix, qui avait entre-temps rejoint la berline de son chauffeur qui l'attendait, s'arrêta un instant, posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Il sentit une nouvelle goutte de sueur rouler dans son dos tandis qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive. Il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant sur le haut de la portière, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le garçon eut un rictus de dégoût en repensant aux mains de Camille dans sa nuque, à son corps bien trop près du sien, à cette sensation de proximité qui le rendait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière, retirant lentement la sacoche de son épaule, le regard dans le vide. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire demi-tour pour se confronter une nouvelle fois à cette peste, il savait qu'un danger bien plus grand se présentait maintenant. Elle semblait très en colère et n'allait sûrement pas se contenter de regarder le spectacle sans rien dire. La vision des visages souriants de ses camarades autour de lui le fit se retourner vers l'entrée du lycée.

Camille allait sûrement s'arranger pour tout gâcher. Et qu'il y avait-il de plus dangereux qu'une Camille en colère sur cette Terre ? Pas grand-chose. Et cette colère qu'elle allait faire passer sur les autres avait toutes les chances de provoquer une catastrophe, un akuma sûrement. Et en tant que héros de Paris, il était hors de question de laisser passer cela sans agir.

Et même si se confronter à Camille le répugnait au plus haut point, il savait que cela était en quelque sorte son devoir s'il ne voulait pas à avoir à affronter une menace encore plus dangereuse par la suite.

-« Je reviens tout de suite. » murmura-t-il à son chauffeur, refermant la portière avant de s'élancer dans l'autre sens.

Le jeune homme courut sur le parvis, les poings serrés, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre.

-« Ne laisse pas ta colère te dépasser, dit Plagg en sortant la tête de la veste de son porteur. Ça serait pire que tout ! »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je veux juste m'assurer que Camille ne fasse de mal à personne. » tonna Félix en arrivant en haut des escaliers.

De nouveau dans l'embrasure de la grande porte, le jeune homme sentit la colère monter en lui en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Comme il l'avait bien présagé, Camille n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde pour semer la pagaille dans la petite réception qui battait son plein, telle une boule de bowling dans un jeu de quilles. Depuis l'autre bout de la cour, Félix pouvait l'entendre piailler et déblatérer des insanités de sa voix criarde. Elle s'était approchée du groupe d'Alizée, Kilian, Maxence, Roxane et Johana et les critiquait ouvertement. Eux, manifestement, semblaient plus surpris que réellement énervés, ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se produire. Le jeune homme continua sa route vers elle, tandis que tous les autres se tournait vers la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. La musique avait cessé et personne ne semblait vouloir bouger.

-« Et toi là ?! hurla Camille en se tournant vers Johana, la pointant du doigt. Tu te crois belle peut-être avec ton maquillage et ta robe verte ?! Je suis sûre que tout le monde ici te trouve ridicule ! Ils ont dû bien rigoler en te voyant arriver habillée comme ça ! »

L'ensemble de l'assistance laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise. Camille s'approcha de la grande brune afin de la saisir par le col de sa robe. Roxane, les dents serrées, s'avança vers Camille pour poser sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

-« Pour qui tu te prends ?! cria-t-elle de sa petite voix habituellement si douce. Tu crois peut-être que tu peux tout faire sous prétexte que tu es la fille du maire ?! »

-« La seule chose ridicule que je vois ici, c'est toi ! » renchérit Alizée en poussant Camille afin qu'elle recule de quelques pas, tapant violemment sur sa main afin qu'elle lâche prise.

Le geste soudain d'Alizée fit perdre l'équilibre Camille qui ne put rester debout qu'en s'agrippant plus fermement au col de la robe de Johana qui se déchira tandis que la grande brune reculait d'un pas. En colère de voir l'habit que son amie chérissait beaucoup être abîmé ainsi, Alizée répéta son geste en poussant une nouvelle fois la grande blonde pour l'écarter de ses camarades.

Camille n'attendit pas une seconde plus avant de se jeter sur Alizée, l'attrapant par le cou. La jeune fille, déséquilibrée et surtout plus petite que la peste blonde, ne put résister à l'assaut et chuta en arrière, se tapant l'arrière de la tête sur le sol tandis que Camille continuait de resserrer sa prise sur son cou.

Voyant cela, la foule s'écarta, prise de panique et Jehan fut le plus rapide à réagir. Retirant la bandoulière de la guitare qu'il portait toujours d'un mouvement fluide, il descendit de la scène d'un bond pour se ruer vers Camille. Félix, qui avait tout vu, couru à son tour pour porter assistance à son camarade, passant entre Bridgette et Andréa, totalement tétanisées.

Jehan dégagea nonchalamment Camille en la poussant par l'épaule tandis que Félix la tirait en arrière pour l'empêcher de continuer. Kilian, Maxence et Sullivan prêtèrent main forte à leurs amis, Maxence et Sullivan se rangeant aux côtés de Félix pour retenir de leur mieux Camille tandis que Kilian passait sa main dans la nuque d'Alizée pour l'aider à se redresser, Jehan accroupit près d'eux. La jeune Bourgeois, furibonde, continuait de donner des coups autour d'elle tandis que Félix la saisissait par la taille pour la faire se redresser.

-« Tu vas te calmer ?! cria-t-il en la forçant à se retourner vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu es devenue complètement folle ! »

-« Lâche-moi, hurla-t-elle en se débattant de toutes ses forces. J'aurai votre peau, à tous ! Je vais faire fermer ce lycée, vous ramperez tous à mes pieds ! »

Alertés par les cris, deux surveillants accourent vers eux, séparant les jeunes gens, l'un attrapant Camille par les bras et l'autre repoussant Félix en le maintenant par l'épaule. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans montrer aucune résistance, ne quittant pas Camille des yeux. Elle crachait sa colère de toutes ses forces, ordonnant aux deux hommes de la lâcher immédiatement « s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur travail ». Félix les regarda emmener Camille plus loin en époussetant sa veste avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe rassemblé autour d'Alizée, toujours au sol.

La jeune fille, toujours soutenue par Kilian, se tenait l'arrière de la tête avec un grimace de douleur alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa narine gauche, les autres élèves lui conseillant de rester au sol encore quelques instants.

-« J-Je vais chercher de la glace ! » bredouilla David en s'élançant en direction de la cantine.

Andréa lui emboîta le pas afin de l'aider dans ses recherches pour que celles-ci ne durent pas trop longtemps tandis que Myriam rejoignait Sullivan avec une mine contrite. Roxane, sur le côté, tentait d'arranger la robe de Johana avec des petits mots encourageant. La grande brune, elle, cachait sa bouche de sa main, les larmes aux yeux, regardant en silence ses camarades prendre soin d'Alizée qui peinait encore à se redresser.

Félix se mordit la lèvre inférieure en serrant les poings. Il s'en voulait pour ce qui venait de se produire. S'il avait accepté de rester plus longtemps avec cette peste, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il se sentait responsable, il aurait dû procéder autrement, jamais il n'aurait dû laisser partir Camille comme il l'avait fait, ja-

-« Félix ? souffla Bridgette en s'approchant de lui. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta quelque peu en tournant les yeux vers sa petite camarade. La jeune fille semblait soucieuse, ses yeux étaient moins lumineux qu'à l'accoutumée et ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées.

-« O-Oui, tout va bien, répondit Félix en passant sa main dans sa nuque. Excuse-moi, je… » commença-t-il mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, ne trouvant plus les mots pour continuer sa phrase.

-« Tu es tout pâle, tu devrais peut-être t'assoir un instant. » suggéra Bridgette en montrant les chaises éparpillées dans la cour d'un geste de menton.

-« Non, tout va bien, assura le garçon en secouant la tête. C'est juste que… C'est ma faute ce qui est arrivé, je n'aurai jamais dû la laisser faire. »

-« Non, riposta aussitôt Bridgette en se plaçant devant lui afin de capter toute son attention. Rien n'est de ta faute, au contraire ! Tu es intervenu alors que personne ne faisait rien. Tout cela aurait pu encore plus mal finir si tu n'avais rien fait. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Félix se contenta de soupirer en détournant le regard. Il n'avait pas envie de débattre sur le sujet. Et même si les paroles de Bridgette se voulaient rassurantes, elles ne faisaient que renforcer ce sentiment de responsabilité qui bataillait dans sa cage thoracique. Bridgette resta un instant immobile, regardant longuement le jeune homme avant de se retourner vers ses amis, dans son dos.

Andréa et David étaient déjà de retour, Jehan maintenant la poche de glace à l'arrière de la tête d'Alizée qui fronçait toujours les sourcils, signe d'une évidente douleur. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers Roxane qui continuait à discuter avec Johana. L'expression apeurée de la grande brune avait laissé place à une expression de colère. Elle n'était pourtant pas habituée à laisser entrevoir ses sentiments, mais ici tout était limpide. Ses dents et ses poings serrés, ses légers tremblements de rage, son regard sombre, bien plus noir qu'à l'accoutumée. Effrayée à l'idée de voir son amie être emportée par sa colère, Bridgette s'avança vers les deux filles, laissant Félix à ses réflexions.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Roxane, puis Johana, puis la robe de son amie.

Toute la couture de la robe avait cédé à cause de la prise de Camille, faisant chuter le tissu le long de la peau de Johana qui le maintenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait tandis que Roxane faisait son possible pour tout remettre en ordre.

-« Oui, plus de peur que de mal, chuchota Roxane en se tournant vers elle. La manche est abîmée mais je suis sûre que David pourra te réparer ça. » poursuivit-elle en se penchant vers Johana qui avait détourné le regard.

-« Bien sûr, il suffira de lui demander, affirma Bridgette avec un sourire. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. On ne va pas laisser cette peste gâcher notre soirée ! On va trouver un moyen de fixer tout ça et- »

-« Non, coupa Johana en relevant les yeux. Je refuse de rester ici tant qu'elle sera là. »

Bridgette fut surprise d'entendre son amie prendre la parole, surtout d'une voix aussi teintée de colère. Elle qui ne parlait presque jamais, se contentant de baisser les yeux ou de hocher brièvement la tête, entendre sa voix si faible vibrer d'une telle rage était tout à fait étonnant.

Sans attendre la réponse de ces deux amies, la jeune fille s'écarta de la foule en maintenant la bretelle de sa robe, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du lycée sans un regard en arrière. La voir ainsi peina et effraya autant Bridgette. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Dans un sens, elle avait raison car elle-même était très en colère contre Camille mais une telle colère pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour la suite des évènements. Malgré cela, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment s'y prendre avec la grande brune pour ramener sa sérénité. Elle tourna les yeux vers Roxane qui regardait elle aussi Johana partir, une mine très attristée sur le visage.

-« Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler, suggéra Bridgette en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle t'écoutera, toi. »

Roxane se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête avant de s'élancer derrière son amie. Bridgette la regarda s'éloigner à son tour avant de s'approcher de Jehan qui parlait avec Alizée.

-« Moi je pense qu'on devrait appeler les urgences, murmura le garçon. Tu as une énorme bosse, ta tête a violemment heurté le sol et tu saignes du nez. »

-« Mais je vais bien, protesta la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Je n'ai rien, et j'ai la tête dure. »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as rien de visible que ce n'est pas grave. » contra Maxence en croisant les bras.

-« Bon ça suffit, j'appelle les pompiers, tonna Andréa en attrapant son téléphone. Il n'y a qu'eux qui pourront nous dire si tu as quelque chose. »

-« Hey mais- ! »

-« Ils ont raison, affirma Félix en faisant un pas en avant. Ce n'est pas prudent de te laisser aller comme ça, mieux vaut prendre des précautions. »

Le petit groupe regarda le grand bond avant de tous hocher la tête. Les voyant faire, Alizée abandonna l'idée de lutter en soupirant, s'asseyant tout de même, se défaisant de la prise que Kilian avait sur elle en maugréant. Bridgette soupira quelque peu devant la situation. Elle avait imaginé autre chose pour cette dernière soirée d'Halloween au lycée et, posant ses yeux sur grand camarade blond, elle se dit que lui non plus n'avait sûrement pas prévu de voir la journée se finir ainsi.

Personne finalement.

Camille était la seule responsable de cela. La jeune fille serra les poings en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée devant elle quelques instants plus tôt, la peste déchirant la robe de Johana puis sautant sur Alizée pour la mettre au sol de toute ses forces. Elle soupira une énième fois en regardant dans la direction dans laquelle avaient disparues Johana puis Roxane. La grande brune était une grande sensible. Qui sait comment elle allait pouvoir réagir face à tout cela ?

* * *

Johana s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes du premier bâtiment. Appuyée sur le lavabo, face au grand miroir de la pièce, la jeune fille regardait avec tristesse l'état de sa robe. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'un coup d'aiguille allait tout réparer mais elle ne pouvait calmer cette rage qui frappait les parois de son estomac. Elle ne supportait plus l'air supérieur de Camille, elle voulait lui faire payer son insolence, elle voulait la voir souffrir au moins le double de ce qu'elle faisait subir à tout le monde autour d'elle.

Elle en avait assez de se taire en permanence face à elle, de n'avoir jamais le courage de lui faire face de lui dire franchement ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. À cause de sa lâcheté d'aujourd'hui, Alizée était blessée et elle était certaine que Camille allait s'en tirer sans encombre, et peut-être réussir à faire punir d'autres personnes alors que tout était arrivé par sa faute.

Elle avait gâché la soirée et elle allait s'en sortir aussi simplement ? Non, il était impensable de laisser faire ça.

* * *

« _Cette colère que je ressens à cet instant ! Toute cette frustration ! Un sentiment d'injustice profond que rien ne peut calmer, une proie parfaite pour mon akuma !_ »

Satisfait de sa cible, le Papillon ensorcela un de ses akumas depuis son repère avant de le laisser s'envoler vers la grande fenêtre.

« _Envole-toi maléfique akuma et aide cette jeune fille à accomplir son désir le plus profond !_ »

* * *

Roxane passa à son tour la porte des toilettes et s'approcha de sa grande amie pour lui mettre sa main sur l'épaule.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix, tentant de capter l'attention de Johana en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Mais l'adolescente ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Roxane baisse les yeux avant de relever le regard vers la manche abîmée. Elle attrapa doucement le tissu de ses doigts fins, le scannant une énième fois en respirant calmement tandis que le regard de Johana était toujours posé loin d'elle.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ? murmura-t-elle. Il suffira de donner ta robe à David demain, il va te réparer ça en deux temps trois mouvements. »

-« Tu ne comprends rien… » souffla Johana en serrant les poings.

-« Quoi… ? »

-« Tu ne comprends rien ! cria-t-elle en se dégageant, la colère dans ses yeux. On s'en fout de la robe, c'est pas ça le problème ! Le problème c'est que cette… cette peste de Camille va encore s'en sortir comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle a totalement ruiné notre soirée ! »

-« J-Je sais, mais… » bredouilla Roxane, tentant de trouver les mots pour calmer son amie.

-« Tu as vu l'état dans lequel est Alizée à cause d'elle ?! Elle aurait pu la tuer ! Et elle, elle va tranquillement rentrer chez elle ce soir, trouvant le moyen au passage de s'en prendre à nous par d'autres moyen. Tu trouves ça normal peut-être ?! »

-« Bien sûr que non ! protesta Roxane en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Mais ce n'est pas en s'énervant que la situation va s'arranger. Plus on lui montre que ce qu'elle fait nous atteint, plus cela lui donnera envie de recommencer. Tu dois te calmer… »

-« Non ! J'en ai marre qu'elle puisse aller et venir parmi nous, nous pourrir la vie et toujours s'en sortir juste parce qu'elle est la fille du maire. Il faut lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est rien d'une tout, rien de plus qu'une sale peste que tout le monde déteste ! »

-« Johana… » souffla Roxane en tentant de se rapprocher de la grande brune qui bouillonnait de rage.

-« Va-t'en ! Si tu ne partages pas mon avis, je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

Sur ses mots, la grande brune poussa Roxane vers la sortie. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, elle jeta la petite blonde en dehors de la pièce en mettant sa main dans son dos. La petite blonde se laissa faire, peu envieuse d'attirer sur elle les foudres de son amie. Mais alors qu'elle se retrouvait dehors, la jeune fille entendit un petit bruit, léger comme un battement d'ailes mais qui se faisait de plus en plus audible. Elle regarda autour d'elle un instant alors que Johana claquait la porte derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle resta un instant interdite de ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de se retourner lentement vers la porte fermée. Ayant repris ses esprits, la jeune fille identifia la source du bruit qu'elle entendait, et il provenait précisément des toilettes où venait de s'enfermer Johana.

À l'intérieur, Johana ruminait sa rage, sa tête entre les mains. Objectivement, elle se savait trop énervée pour réfléchir correctement. Mais d'un côté, elle était persuadée d'avoir raison : il ne fallait pas laisser Camille s'en sortir encore une fois sans sourcilier, cette situation avait duré assez longtemps comme ça. Maintenant, ils devaient se révolter contre cette peste qui se croyait tout permis, c'était la seule chose à faire.

Tout comme sa petite camarade, la jeune fille s'arrêta un instant de penser en entendant autour d'elle un faible bruit qui ressemblait à un battement d'ailes, des ailes aussi fines que du papier. Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que l'akuma l'atteignit, se fondant dans le masque d'infirmier qu'elle portait autour du cou.

« _Gothika,_ susurra aussitôt la voix du Papillon._ J'ai ressenti ta détresse. Tu veux faire payer cette personne qui vous fait tant souffrir, toi et tes amis. Tu veux faire cesser cette atmosphère de peur qui s'est installé à cause d'elle. Quel noble combat que de protéger les siens._

_Ce soir est le moment parfait pour instaurer ton propre règne de terreur n'est-ce pas ? Je te donne le pouvoir de semer la peur en ville, ainsi pourras-tu te venger à ta guise de cette petite peste qui t'empoisonne la vie._

_En échange, tu me rapporteras les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, sommes-nous d'accord ?_ »

-« Sans problème Papillon, tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Johana avec un petit sourire. Je vais faire trembler cette idiote de Camille ainsi que tous ceux qui se dresseront sur mon chemin. C'est moi qui tiens les rênes maintenant. »

Sans perdre un instant, Johana replaça son masque son visage avant de se laisser recouvrir entièrement d'une substance noirâtre avec un rire sardonique.


	25. Gothika - Partie 5

Félix regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre tandis que les autres faisaient relever Alizée. L'heure qu'il s'était fixée était largement dépassée et son père devait maintenant être au courant de son absence. Le jeune homme soupira. Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte. S'il était rentré directement comme il lui avait demandé, il n'en serait pas là.

Mais d'un autre côté, en restant ici, il avait réussi à avorter la tentative de Camille de gâcher totalement la soirée, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu l'empêcher de sauter sur Alizée. Et bien qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû rester plus longtemps que le temps autorisé, une petite voix lui criait qu'il avait bien fait de désobéir.

-« Je vais rentrer, je ne peux vraiment pas rester plus longtemps, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de Bridgette qui discutait avec Jehan. Mon père doit déjà être au courant que je ne suis pas encore rentré, il doit être furieux. »

-« Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça la jeune fille avec un sourire triste. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé, essaye de lui expliquer, il comprendra. Tu nous as aidé Félix, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. »

-« Je le sais, répondit le grand blond en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise à convaincre mon père. »

-« Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, tu nous appelles et on vient à ta rescousse ! » affirma Jehan avec un sourire satisfait, cognant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

Félix se contenta de sourire. Même si cette proposition ne manquait pas d'un certain sérieux, étant persuadé que Jehan n'aurait pas peur de venir affronter son père pour le défendre, il doutait qu'il puisse remédier en quoi que ce soit à la situation. Avec un petit signe de main, il tourna les talons, souhaitant un bon rétablissement à Alizée en demandant qu'on le tienne au courant.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, le jeune homme fut attiré par des messes basses sur sa gauche. Tournant les yeux vers la source du bruit, il reconnut tout de suite les deux surveillants qui avaient emmenés Camille ainsi que la jeune fille elle-même, qui remettait ses cheveux en place avec un mouvement désabusé.

-« Je ne peux pas vous cacher que votre cas est grave Mlle Bourgeois. » confia le plus grand des surveillants.

-« Oh, je vous en prie, soupira la peste en regardant ses ongles. Mon père ne vous laissera jamais rien me faire. Et si vous osez vous en prendre à moi, c'est vous qui serez renvoyé ! Je compte d'ailleurs raconter à mon père votre démonstration de force de tout à l'heure, et je ne suis pas sûre que cela lui plaira. »

Félix serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant Camille dans les parages. Ils avaient échappé à la catastrophe de peu, il ne pouvait laisser aller cette peste librement, cela pesait trop sur sa conscience. Et si pour le bien public, il devait se sacrifier et passer la soirée avec elle, alors il le ferait. Félix ne voulait plus jamais voir quelqu'un être blessé alors qu'il aurait pu intervenir. Ce qui venait d'arriver était en partie de sa faute et il s'en voulait énormément.

Soupirant, il dévia son avancée vers la sortie pour se diriger vers elle mais fut stoppé par un cri dans son dos. Félix se retourna aussitôt, surpris. Le petit groupe de Bridgette regardait eux-aussi ce qui était en train d'arriver avec des yeux circonspects. Le cri venait de Roxane qui était en train d'accourir vers eux, un air apeuré sur le visage.

-« Roxane ? souffla Bridgette en accueillant son amie qui se jetait dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« C-C'est Johana ! bredouilla la jeune fille en regardant derrière elle. E-E-Elle… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la double porte derrière laquelle avait disparue Johana quelques minutes plus tôt se fit expulser de ses gonds, plantant les morceaux de la porte dans la cour, laissant apparaître une jeune femme au teint très pâle. Son corps semblait plus grand, plus fin, mais également plus maladif. Elle portait une grande robe verte, de grandes bandes recouvraient ses avant-bras et un large masque, sa bouche. Son regard, devenu gris, semblait vide : elle avançait comme ça vers eux, en flottant au-dessus du sol, ses yeux hagards se posant tout autour d'elle.

Après un court instant de consternation générale, les élèves se mirent à crier, fuyant cette apparition le plus vite possible. Félix prit un air dépité devant la tournure de la situation. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Camille qui elle aussi semblait très surprise. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Félix lui fit comprendre toute sa désapprobation face à son comportement avec un regard noir et un hochement négatif de tête.

Pendant ce temps, l'akumatisée s'était remise en marche, s'avançant de plus en plus de Bridgette et ses amis. Cette dernière savait qu'elle allait devoir passer à l'action mais elle voulait s'assurer de la sécurité de ses camarades avant. Attrapant la main de Roxane qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, elle se retourna vers les autres avec un regard déterminé.

-« On bouge ! » cria-t-elle afin de faire réagir tout le monde.

Elle n'eut pas à le répéter. Jehan hocha la tête en se relevant tandis que Kilian emportait Alizée dans ses bras, suivit de Maxence lui emboîtait le pas. Sullivan et Myriam, main dans la main, ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Le grand métis attrapa le poignet d'Andréa afin de suivre le mouvement, entraînant également David à sa suite alors que Bridgette fermait la marche avec Roxane. Elle échangea un regard avec Félix qu'elle invita, par un mouvement de menton, à se joindre à eux. Le jeune homme, dont le regard alternait entre ses camarades et l'akumatisée, recula doucement vers le petit groupe, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Gothika poursuivait son avancée vers le centre de la cour. Elle balaya une nouvelle fois son regard tout autour d'elle avant de remarquer Camille, tétanisée contre le mur du bâtiment dont elle venait de sortir. L'akumatisée fronça aussitôt les sourcils avant de s'approcher d'elle, augmentant sa vitesse de déplacement.

La voyant faire, Camille se mit à hurler de frayeur avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Mais la vilaine progressait vite et bientôt, elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas d'elle. La vilaine tendit son bras devant elle et aussitôt, les lanières qui l'entourait s'allongèrent pour venir s'enrouler autour des chevilles de la peste. Camille, déséquilibrée, tomba en avant, jetant un regard effaré en arrière en tentant de se dégager.

La voyant faire, Félix eut soudain un picotement dans les jambes. Si fuir le champ de bataille pour se transformer aurait été très simple maintenant que la vilaine était occupée, il se refusa pourtant à le faire. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un en arrière sans agir et il ne comptait pas briser cette promesse, même si pour cela il devait aider Camille.

Car si la peste méritait certes une bonne leçon, personne ne devait se faire déchiqueter sous le courroux d'un vilain, même si celle-ci l'avait pourtant bien cherché.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la porte où avait disparu le groupe de ses camarades, Félix s'empara d'un balai à franges posé contre le mur, sourcils froncés. D'un mouvement de pied bien placé, il fit voler la tête du balai avant de s'élancer vers Gothika qui continuait d'emprisonner Camille dans ses bandes tandis que l'adolescente hurlait. Félix remarqua que l'akumatisée remontait sa main vers son masque, le faisant descendre sur son menton. À la vue du visage de la vilaine, Camille s'arrêta de hurler aussitôt, totalement paralysée de peur, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Félix.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, le jeune homme arma ses bras pour abattre violemment son bâton de fortune sur le dos de l'akumatisée. Surprise et sonnée, celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le côté, desserrant malgré elle les lanières autour de Camille. Le jeune homme profita de ce court instant pour s'agenouiller auprès de la peste blonde pour l'aider à se défaire des bandes de Gothika. Camille se dandina le plus vite possible jusqu'à être totalement libre, reculant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

D'un mouvement rageur, Gothika donna un grand coup de bras qui fit voler Félix quelques mètres en arrière. Le jeune homme se protégea l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il effectuait une roulade sur le dos peu contrôlée.

-« Cours ! hurla-t-il à Camille qui se relevait à peine. Va-t-en d'ici ! »

La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de tourner les talons, prenant une nouvelle fois la direction de la grande porte du lycée. Gothika, la voyant s'éloigner de nouveau, grogna avant de se retourner vers Félix, ses yeux hagards devenus perçants, alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Et alors que la vilaine progressait, le jeune homme compris le regard effaré de Camille qui avait vu le visage découvert de la vilaine.

Le masque toujours descendu au niveau du menton, Gothika arborait une bouche fendue jusqu'au centre des joues, cette plaie lui permettant d'ouvrir plus largement la bouche. Le jeune homme resta tétanisé devant l'horreur de cette vision, totalement figé par ce qu'il voyait, incapable de bouger.

Alors qu'ils progressaient dans les entrailles du bâtiment, Bridgette jeta un regard en arrière avant d'arrêter sa course. Elle constata avec effarement que Félix ne les suivait pas.

-« Bridgette ? demanda Roxane que la jeune fille tenait par la main. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Consciente qu'elle devait trouver au plus vite un instant pour pouvoir se transformer, la jeune fille vit en l'absence de Félix un prétexte parfait pour s'éclipser.

-« Félix n'est pas là, il est peut-être en danger, répondit la jeune fille en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Je vais le chercher. »

-« Non Bridgette ! clama Roxane en retenant la jeune fille. Ladybug et Chat Noir vont s'en occuper, je suis sûre qu'ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Viens te mettre à l'abris avec nous ! »

-« Je dois m'assurer qu'il aille bien, protesta l'adolescente en reculant de quelques pas. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Pars devant, on vous rejoint dès que je l'ai retrouvé, c'est promis. »

Avant que Roxane n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Bridgette tourna les talons afin de s'élancer dans l'autre sens dans le couloir. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que sa camarade ne la suivait pas, la jeune fille tourna dans un couloir et s'enferma dans la première salle qu'elle trouva ouverte. Regardant autour d'elle, Bridgette s'assura que l'endroit était bien vide, se baissant pour regarder sous les tables, ouvrant même le placard au fond de la pièce, avant de laisser Tikki sortir de la sacoche.

-« Je comprends la fureur de Johana mais on ne peut pas la laisser s'en prendre aux autres comme ça. » soupira Bridgette en regardant sa petite compagne.

-« La vengeance n'est jamais une solution. » affirma Tikki avec un hochement de tête.

-« Allez, les autres ont besoin de nous. » compléta l'adolescente avec un regard décidé à sa kwami.

La jeune fille se recula de quelques pas, ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de se concentrer avant de prononcer sa formule.

« _Tikki ! Transforme-moi !_ »

Une fois vêtue de son costume rouge à poids, la jeune fille sortit discrètement de la salle de classe avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, direction la sortie vers la cour. Elle se doutait que la vilaine avait sûrement voulu prendre immédiatement Camille pour cible. Et même si Bridgette ne la supportait pas du tout, Ladybug avait juré protection à tous les parisiens, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Passant par la porte que Gothika avait fait voler en éclat, Ladybug s'arrêta un instant, cherchant l'akumatisée des yeux. Les recherches prirent fin très vite, repérant la vilaine près de la grande sortie, s'approchant bien trop près de Félix qui semblait totalement tétanisée.

Gothika, énervée d'avoir été interrompu par le jeune homme, se jeta sur lui, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules du jeune homme. Reprenant ses esprits, le garçon eut juste le temps de récupérer le manche à balai qui lui servait de bâton de fortune afin de repousser l'akumatisée du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, Gothika raffermit sa prise sur les vêtements du jeune homme et se mit à hurler, sa grande bouche s'ouvrant juste au-dessus de son visage.

Le cri que laissa échapper la vilaine était le son le plus horrible que Félix n'avait jamais entendu. Il ressemblait à des crissements d'ongle et de craies sur un tableau blanc, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant. L'adolescent ferma les yeux en continuant de tenter de repousser son assaillante qui hurlait toujours. Mais elle était puissante et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

La puissance du cri fit voler en éclat toutes les fenêtres autour d'eux, ne pouvant résister à ce bruit assourdissant qui faisait tout vibrer sur son passage. Félix fut soudain pris de nausée et ses oreilles le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il aurait voulu devenu sourd à l'instant, l'onde du cri se propageant dans tout son corps qui tremblait. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur et se mit bientôt à crier lui aussi, mais de douleur.

Soudain, il sentit le poids de la vilaine sur son corps disparaître. Il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Ladybug sur sa droite qui avait attrapé la vilaine dans son yoyo, le dégageant ainsi de son emprise et faisant cesser son cri insoutenable. Maintenant fermement l'akumatisée au sol, l'héroïne tourna les yeux vers Félix qui se redressait sur ses coudes, totalement sonné et ahuri de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle lui fit un mouvement de menton, lui demandant silencieusement de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible afin qu'il puisse se mettre à l'abri.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête et se releva péniblement, les jambes toujours tremblantes. Il était assailli par un mal de tête incroyable qui le fit grimacer. Relevant les yeux vers sa partenaire qui se débattait avec la vilaine, Félix secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment le plus proche, tentant d'ignorer le tambourinement de ses tympans, et mettant une main sur sa poitrine, là où était caché Plagg. Il espérait intérieurement que son kwami n'avait pas trop souffert de l'attaque, étant lui aussi aux premières loges. Il s'enfonça légèrement dans les profondeurs du bâtiment et s'arrêta à un angle de couloir dont la lumière était éteinte, lui prodiguant une couverture suffisante pour se transformer après s'être assuré que le couloir était bien désert. Il écarta le pan de sa veste pour laisser sortir son petit compagnon qui se tenait aussi la tête de ses pattes. Ses oreilles étaient baissées, signe d'un évident inconfort.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura Félix, quelque peu haletant de sa course dans les couloirs.

-« Je survivrai, répondit Plagg en relevant ses grands yeux verts vers son porteur. Quel idiot d'avoir fait ça aussi, tu aurais pu te transformer depuis longtemps et on aurait évité ça. »

-« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en prendre à Camille, soupira Félix en se reculant contre le mur derrière lui. Même si tout est de sa faute, elle ne mérite pas ça, personne d'ailleurs. »

-« Tu es vraiment un garçon étrange, répondit Plagg en secouant la tête. Tu commences par dire qu- »

-« On en discutera plus tard, protesta l'adolescent en coupant son compagnon. Pour l'heure, il faut stopper… ce monstre avant que tout le monde dans cette ville ne devienne totalement sourd. »

Plagg se contenta d'émettre un petit reniflement outré, sûrement peu content de s'être fait couper la parole de la sorte. Félix tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers la gauche, puis la droite. Personne. Rassuré, le garçon prit une profonde inspiration, tentant une nouvelle fois de faire abstraction de ce mal qui résonnait dans toute sa boite crânienne avant de prononcer ses mots magiques.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi !_ »

Devenu Chat Noir, le jeune homme fit aussitôt demi-tour. Il fut à la fois surpris et heureux de constater que son mal de tête avait drastiquement chuté, sûrement dû au fait que son costume lui procurait une grande protection et résistance, comme lui avait expliqué Plagg. Il fit en sorte de sortir par une autre porte que celle par laquelle Félix avait disparu, afin de ne pas éveillé les soupçons.

Il sortit par une des portes de secours qui menaient dans la cour. Lorsqu'il aperçu sa coéquipière, allongée au sol, lutant désespérément contre Gothika qui tentait de la coincer dans ses bandes et qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche, le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il décrocha son bâton de son dos, le fit grandir avant d'armer ses bras sur le côté, assénant un grand coup dans l'épaule de l'akumatisée, tel un joueur de baseball dans une balle. La vilaine remarqua trop tard sa présence et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle partit rouler sur le côté tandis que Chat Noir passait son bras autour du buste de sa partenaire pour l'aider à se relever rapidement.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en scannant sa coéquipière.

-« Oui, grâce à toi, répondit distraitement la jeune fille en raccrochant son yoyo à sa hanche. J'ai été tellement… surprise par son visage que je n'ai rien pu faire. » avoua-t-elle en cachant sa propre bouche.

-« Moi aussi j'ai été surpris, avoua Chat Noir avec un hochement de tête. Mais il va falloir rester concentrer, on ne doit pas se laisser dépasser. »

Plus loin, l'akumatisée se relevait, dévisageant Chat Noir avec haine. Elle replaça son masque sur sa bouche, ses sourcils toujours froncés.

-« Je te parie que l'akuma est dans son masque. » murmura le héros en faisant tournoyer son bâton à côté de lui.

-« Elle n'a pas d'arme, je pense que ce sera simple de l'attraper à deux. » répondit Ladybug avec un petit sourire.

Ayant entendu la dernière remarque de l'héroïne, Gothika se redressa complètement. Elle écarta légèrement les bras, ce qui fit mettre les deux héros de Paris en garde. Mais la vilaine ne fit pas un pas vers eux, et se contenta de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire sous le regard surpris de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les deux coéquipiers regardèrent le nuage s'attarder à la surface du sol avant de s'éloigner vers l'entrée.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de la vilaine. Arrivée sur le parvis, ils purent voir Gothika reprendre forme au milieu de la rue. La nuit était tombée à présent et la rue était éclairée par l'éclairage public tout autour d'eux. Se tournant vers les héros, la vilaine retira de nouveau son masque, leur adressa un petit sourire narquois avant de lever la tête pour pousser un nouveau cri.

Ladybug et Chat Noir n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le cri, qui sembla pire aux oreilles des héros que le premier, les obligea à se boucher les oreilles avec une grimace de douleur. Les symptômes furent les mêmes : une sensation de nausée s'empara des deux coéquipiers tandis qu'ils avaient l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Ladybug priait intérieurement pour que ses amis soient à l'abri de cette horreur et qu'ils n'aient pas à subir cela. Au bout de quelques instants, les ampoules des lampadaires se mirent à exploser les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce que tout le quartier se retrouve plonger dans le noir. Satisfaite, Gothika replaça son masque et disparu de nouveau dans sa fumée noire.

Se protégeant de la chute d'éclats de verre sur eux, due au fait que le cri de l'akumatisée avait également fait éclater les vitres de tous les bâtiments aux alentours, les deux héros se remirent sur leurs jambes en soupirant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » demanda Chat Noir en se tournant vers sa coéquipière.

-« Ok, ça ne va pas être SI simple que ça. » répondit-elle avec un petit rire contrit.

Le garçon émit un faible sourire en constatant que l'obscurité autour d'eux ne l'affectait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. À l'égal des vrais félins, le jeune homme voyait aussi bien que s'il avait été en plein jour, ou du moins comme s'il regardait la rue à travers une caméra infra-rouge. Il regarda ses mains, puis sa coéquipière qui, elle, semblait avoir du mal à se repérer.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Gothika s'était déplacée dans le dos des héros sans faire de bruit, comptant bien surprendre ses deux adversaires.

« _C'est très bien ma chère,_ susurra la voix du Papillon dans les oreilles du la vilaine. _Rapporte-moi les bijoux magiques et je t'offrirai un pouvoir illimité_. »

Gothika se contenta d'acquiescer sans dire un mot. Pourtant, le mouvement de pas derrière lui suffit à attirer l'attention de Chat Noir. Il repéra tout de suite la présence de Gothika, qui tendait déjà les mains vers sa coéquipière pour la saisir dans ses bandes. Le jeune homme se jeta sur Ladybug pour la faire se décaler le plus rapidement possible, la plaquant au sol avant de décrocher son bâton pour repousser la vilaine.

Ladybug tentait de suivre les mouvements de son coéquipier, pestant contre l'obscurité ambiante dont ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer. Chat Noir plaça son bâton au niveau des chevilles de l'akumatisée avant de lui donner un grand coup d'épaules afin de la faire chuter. Le garçon tendit aussitôt le bras pour tenter de se saisir du masque de cette dernière mais Gothika fut plus rapide. Aussitôt au sol, elle s'empressa de disparaître de nouveau dans un nuage de fumée, ce qui fit grogner le héros de Paris de contrariété.

-« Elle est rapide, ça va être plus compliqué que prévu. » soupira Chat Noir en aidant sa coéquipière à se relever tout en regardant autour de lui.

-« Comment tu fais ça ? » demanda Ladybug, admirative devant la simplicité avec laquelle son partenaire se déplaçait dans l'obscurité.

Comprenant la surprise de sa coéquipière, le héros ne put s'empêcher de prendre un ton narquois.

-« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les chats sont nyctalopes, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Malheureusement, je doute que les coccinelles aient ce genre de capacité ma lady. »

Ladybug tressaillit en entendant le surnom que venait de lui donner son coéquipier. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle détaillait Chat Noir malgré le faible éclairage. Ce dernier, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, cacha sa bouche tandis qu'il se sentait rougir. Il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant à ses mots, se contentant de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et il redouta un instant d'avoir été irrespectueux auprès de Ladybug, en plus du ridicule qu'avait entraîné ce surnom. Mais voyant sa partenaire sourire, il ravisa son jugement en la détaillant lui aussi, laissant retomber sa main.

-« Bon assez de vantardise chaton, appuya Ladybug avec un autre sourire narquois. On a une akumatisée à attraper. »

L'héroïne passa à côté de son partenaire qui s'empourpra de plus belle en cachant son visage. Chat Noir fut plus qu'heureux que sa coéquipière ne puisse pas voir sa tête aussi rouge qu'il ne l'était à cet instant. Ce petit surnom, bien qu'il était un simple surnom affectif en réponse à celui qu'il lui avait donné sans le faire exprès, avait touché le héros bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas non plus, comprenant que Ladybug n'insinuait rien derrière, si ce n'est une petite blague pour le taquiner. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Ladybug qui scrutait la rue, les yeux plissés.

-« Rah… Rien à faire, je ne vois rien du tout ! maugréa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je crois que tu vas encore devoir être en première ligne, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers son coéquipier. Je suis désolée pour ça. »

-« Ça va, je commence à avoir l'habitude, railla le jeune homme en se raclant légèrement la gorge. Et puis, c'est la partie la plus intéressante de la mission de toute façon. »

-« Ah tu trouves ? rit Ladybug. Bon, première étape, retrouver Gothika, après on avisera. »

Chat Noir hocha la tête en regardant tout autour de lui. Bien que ce petit entrevu l'ait quelque peu détendu, le jeune homme était toujours écrasé par une énorme pression dans sa poitrine. Même si le rôle de Chat Noir devait de plus en plus familier, le garçon ressentait toujours un énorme stress en enfilant le costume pour aller affronter un nouveau vilain. Mais heureusement pour lui, la présence et l'aide de Ladybug dans cette grande mission qu'était de sauver Paris suffisait à le rassurer.

Un bruit sur sa droite fit tourner les yeux de Chat Noir. Il aperçut soudain le nuage de fumée de Gothika qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Le jeune homme serra les poings avant d'avertir sa coéquipière qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de la suivre afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. Le héros dévala les escaliers du parvis, suivis de Ladybug qui progressait toujours à tâtons.

-« Pars devant, dit-elle à son coéquipier qui avait déjà avancé dans la rue alors qu'elle n'était qu'au bas des marches. Je vais me débrouiller ! »

Chat Noir scanna un instant sa partenaire avant de revenir sur ses pas. Plagg le lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois : Ladybug et Chat Noir n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre et en aucun cas ils ne devaient se séparer, ils devaient toujours combattre côte à côte, c'était leur priorité. Alors, hors de question de laisser sa coéquipière en arrière, d'autant plus dans une situation dans laquelle elle était sérieusement handicapée. Sans plus réfléchir, il passa ses mains dans le dos et dans le creux des genoux de Ladybug pour la soulever et l'emmener avec lui.

-« Bon ok, dit-elle en s'accrochant à son cou. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. »

-« Tu ne peux pas te battre efficacement dans ses conditions, répondit Chat Noir en secouant négativement la tête, il faut attirer l'akumatisée dans une zone encore éclairée. »

-« Il faut l'empêcher de crier, sinon elle neutralisera une nouvelle fois l'éclairage et je serai de nouveau inutile. »

Le héros acquiesça tout en continuant de suivre le nuage de fumée, loin devant lui. Heureusement pour les deux héros, Gothika semblait se diriger vers une zone plus éclairée, hurlant sur tous les passants qu'elle croisait afin de les faire fuir, ce qui semblait l'amuser fortement. Les lampes vacillaient mais n'avaient pas encore lâcher. La vilaine, sûrement lassée de ne pouvoir atteindre les deux héros de front, avait choisi le repli afin de trouver un autre plan d'attaque.

Redoutant de se faire repérer en continuant de suivre leur adversaire de la sorte, Ladybug indiqua à Chat Noir les toits, afin de se faire plus discrets. Le héros s'exécuta, décrochant son bâton dans son dos pour se propulser et se poser souplement sur les ardoises du toit, juste au-dessus de la rue où Gothika progressait. Le jeune homme reposa sa coéquipière au sol avant que les deux héros ne se penchent vers le bas de la rue afin d'observer la vilaine en contrebas.

-« Elle ne semble pas nous avoir vu, il faut en profiter. » dit Ladybug en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

-« Tu as un plan ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un léger hochement de tête.

-« Je pense qu'il est temps d'utiliser mon pouvoir ! » répondit-elle en se reculant.

Mais l'exclamation de Ladybug, peu discrète, suffit à faire relever les yeux de l'akumatisée. Repérant les deux héros, elle se mit à hurler de toute ses forces. Les deux jeunes gens n'eurent d'autre choix que de se boucher les oreilles, tentant de résister du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient à se bruit toujours aussi assourdissant.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir de ce cri. Sous l'effet de l'onde de choc, le bâtiment sur lequel s'étaient posés les deux héros de Paris se mit à trembler. Une large fissure se dessina le long de la paroi, arrivant jusqu'aux pieds de Chat Noir qui se tenait au bord de la gouttière. La pierre fragilisée ne put soutenir plus longtemps le poids du jeune homme et céda, l'emportant avec lui dans sa chute. L'adolescent laissa échapper un cri de surprise, ce qui attira l'attention de Ladybug. Sans perdre un instant, elle se précipita vers le bord de l'immeuble pour lancer son yoyo. Le filin s'enroula autour du pied du jeune homme qui se stoppa dans sa chute à quelques centimètres du sol. La tête en bas, Chat Noir s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement.

Le morceau de corniche qui s'était décroché s'était écrasé sur la chaussée, faisant fuir Gothika de sa position, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au héros qui la regarda s'éloigner quelque peu dans un nuage de fumée. Reposant son coéquipier délicatement au sol, Ladybug sauta à son tour du toit pour venir se poser près de lui.

-« Merci, répondit Chat Noir en époussetant son costume. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir vu venir. »

-« C'est pour ça que je suis là pour rattraper tes erreurs ! » railla l'héroïne avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un sourire avant de reporter son attention vers Gothika qui leur faisait maintenant face, façon western.

-« Elle a évité les dommages de sa propre attaque, je pense qu'il faut utiliser cet élément contre elle. » murmura Chat Noir en serrant les poings.

-« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Ladybug en faisant tournoyer son yoyo.

-« Je pense que si j'arrive à capter son attention suffisamment longtemps, tu auras le champ libre pour l'attaquer par surprise. »

Ladybug prit un air pensif. Même si son partenaire avait vu juste, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser se mettre en danger tout seul. Elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir se blesser par sa faute.

-« Je crois que cette fois-ci, nous avons vraiment besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. » souffla l'héroïne.

Elle dévisagea Gothika avec un air sombre, la mettant au défi de l'interrompre de nouveau. Ladybug recula de quelques pas sous les yeux de son coéquipier avant de lancer son arme au-dessus d'elle en prononçant sa formule magique.

« _Lucky Charm !_ »

À peine les mots prononcés, une myriade de coccinelles apparurent autour des deux héros, tourbillonnèrent au-dessus d'eux avant de laisser un objet arrondi, rouge à poids noir dans les mains de Ladybug. Chat Noir se rapprocha de sa coéquipière pour observer les deux objets avant de hausser un sourcil, circonspect.

-« Un casque anti-bruit de chantier ? » murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

-« Au moins, on sait à quoi il va me servir, répondit l'héroïne avec un petit sourire. Le tout, c'est de savoir QUAND l'utiliser. »

Ladybug regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une idée. Soudain, tout devint clair. Dans la pénombre de la rue, elle regarda son partenaire, le grand bâtiment duquel ils étaient tombés quelques minutes auparavant puis la vilaine au bout de la rue qui progressait vers eux, les mains en avant. Elle hurlait, faisant exploser vitres et lampadaires sur son passage.

« _Récupère les bijoux magiques !_ ordonna Papillon à la vilaine. _Après seulement tu auras le droit de terroriser toute la ville._ »

La vilaine se contenta de hocher la tête avant de disparaître dans un nouveau nuage de fumée, fondant sur les héros, droit devant elle. Ladybug regarda de nouveau le bâtiment à leur droit, fragilisé par l'attaque de Gothika avant de s'avancer vers Chat Noir.

-« Quand je te le dis, tu détruis la façade du bâtiment à coup de Cataclysme, d'accord ? » murmura-t-elle en montrant l'immeuble du doigt avant de passer le casque anti-bruit autour de son cou.

-« Compris. » répondit son partenaire en arquant ses jambes.

Il serra les poings avant de prononcer sa formule en levant sa main au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Cataclysme !_ »

Son poing fut aussitôt englobé d'une masse noirâtre tandis qu'il faisait un petit mouvement de tête à Ladybug pour lui annoncer qu'il était prêt à passer à l'action. Aussitôt, la jeune fille fila sur la gauche pour se cacher derrière les quelques voitures garées sur le bas-côté. Chat Noir en profita pour se déplacer vers l'immeuble que sa coéquipière lui avait indiqué alors que Gothika arrivait vers lui. Aussitôt sortie de son nuage de fumée, elle lança ses bandes vers le héros qui esquiva avec un saut sur le côté.

Ladybug, sur le toit d'une voiture, attendit que la vilaine se place là où elle le désirait, bien en face de la façade de l'immeuble pour lancer son yoyo. Alors que la vilaine ouvrait la bouche pour lancer un nouveau cri vers Chat Noir qui serrait les dents, le filin s'enroula autour de la taille de l'akumatisée. Surprise, Gothika s'arrêta net, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de l'immobiliser.

-« Maintenant Chat Noir ! » cria l'héroïne alors que la vilaine se tournait vers elle, un air meurtrier sur le visage.

Le héros n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il se mit à courir le long de l'immeuble, laissant glisser sa main sur la pierre qui se dégradait peu à peu en poussière noire. Bientôt, toute la façade de l'immeuble fut touchée et commença à se désagréger.

Le mouvement fut si rapide que Gothika n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir les blocs de pierre s'écrouler autour d'elle. Paniquée, la jeune fille se laisse disparaître une nouvelle fois dans un nuage de fumée. Avec un petit sourire, Ladybug en profita pour raccrocher son arme à sa taille et passer le casque anti-bruit.

Alors que la vilaine réapparaissait, quelque peu déstabilisée par ce qui venait de se passer, Ladybug bondit du toit de la voiture, enroula de nouveau son yoyo autour de l'akumatisée pour la faire chuter au sol alors qu'elle atterrissait tout près d'elle. Elle se jeta sur elle pour l'immobiliser au sol. Aussitôt, Gothika se mit à hurler pour tenter de se dégager.

Chat Noir, à quelques pas, mit un genou au sol en se bouchant les oreilles, toujours affaibli par ce cri horrible qui lui vrillait les tympans tandis les vitres autour d'eux explosaient et que l'éclairage de la rue vacillait. Mais Ladybug fut loin d'être déstabilisée par l'attaque frontale de Gothika. Protégée par le casque, elle entendait à peine son adversaire hurler.

Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, elle arracha le masque du visage de la vilaine avant de le déchirer sans ménagement. Alors que le tissu cédait, l'akuma sortit de sa cachette et commença à voleter autour des deux jeunes filles tandis que Johana perdait son costume de vilaine. Ladybug se releva et fit tournoyer son yoyo à côté d'elle.

-« Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma, je te libère du mal ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle attrapait le petit insecte dans son arme.

L'akuma en sortit d'un blanc immaculé et l'héroïne le laissa s'envoler avec un sourire satisfait. Chat Noir en fit de même en se relevant avant d'échanger un sourire avec sa coéquipière. Cette dernière retira son casque qu'elle portait toujours sur les oreilles avant de le lancer haut au-dessus d'elle.

« _Miraculous Ladybug !_ »

Aussitôt, la nuée de coccinelles réapparut pour tout réparer. La façade de l'immeuble détruite par le Cataclysme de Chat Noir retrouva son allure d'origine tandis que le verre brisé étalé partout dans la rue disparu tandis que les vitres revenaient à leur place dans les fenêtres des appartements et des voitures. Les lampadaires furent aussi réparés, éclairant de nouveau le quartier de manière normale.

Johana, qui se tenait la tête, regarda les deux héros de manière ahurie, assimilant progressivement ce qui venait d'arriver.

-« Je.. murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix avant de baisser la tête. C'est…Je ne voulais pas. »

-« Tout va bien, rassura Ladybug avec un petit sourire. Tu as été akumatisée par le Papillon mais tout ira bien maintenant, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

-« Non… C-C'est Camille… reprit Johana en serrant les poings. Elle… »

Chat Noir et Ladybug se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête. Aucun des deux ne pouvait avouer à l'autre qu'il connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants du problème qui tracassait Johana sans mettre en péril son identité secrète. Il fallait donc faire comme si de rien n'était.

-« Nous allons te raccompagner au lycée, expliqua Ladybug en se penchant vers Ladybug. Tu pourras nous expliquer tout ça en chemin. »

Passant son bras autour de la taille de son amie, Ladybug déploya son yoyo vers la cheminée et se propulsa, tandis que Chat Noir leur emboîtait le pas grâce à son bâton. Sur le chemin du retour, Johana expliqua d'une voix mêlée de honte et de colère, ce qui était arrivée durant la soirée d'Halloween, la situation d'Alizée à cause de Camille et pourquoi elle s'était autant énervée, montrant la bretelle de sa robe déchirée à l'héroïne qui prit à son tour une mine triste en constatant la réelle détresse de sa camarade.

Elle aussi était profondément contrariée par ce qui était arrivé ce soir et même par le comportement de Camille en général mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ses amis en souffrait eux aussi. Elle n'avait pas pris pleinement conscience de la situation, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de passer à l'action vis-à-vis de sa peste de camarade.

Arrivés sur le parvis du lycée, les deux héros souhaitèrent tout de même une bonne soirée à la grande brune, lui conseillant de parler au personnel compétent et de tenter de calmer sa colère, lui rappelant que, bien qu'elles étaient compréhensibles, sa haine et son envie de vengeance étaient tout sauf constructives. Johana se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête, les yeux baissés. Avec un petit sourire de compassion, Ladybug posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-« Je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger. En attendant, essaye d'exprimer ta colère d'une autre façon. La seule chose qui permet au mal de triompher, c'est l'inaction des Hommes de bien. Ne vous laissez pas faire et ça finira par payer, tu verras. »

Johana releva la tête vers l'héroïne avec un large sourire sur le visage, ce qui rassura Ladybug. Elle était convaincue qu'en luttant tous ensemble contre Camille, elle finirait par se lasser voire même peut être finir par devenir une autre personne, bien plus gentille que celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle en était intimement persuadée, même si cela allait demander beaucoup de temps et de travail.

Après un ultime signe de main à la jeune fille, Ladybug et Chat Noir quittèrent les lieux, se posant sur un toit non loin de là, à l'abris des regards.

-« Tu penses que ça ira pour elle ? » demanda Chat Noir en croisant les bras, inquiet de voir sa brune camarade se faire de nouveau akumatiser à cause d'un excès de colère contre Camille.

-« Elle a l'air bien entourée, je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger, affirma Ladybug avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Notre rôle de héros nous demande aussi d'être à l'écoute des autres, de ceux que nous aidons. Mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours tout arranger en un claquement de doigt, certaines choses demandent du temps avant de rentrer dans l'ordre. Nous avons rempli notre mission et nous avons réussi à lui redonner courage. Je pense pouvoir dire que notre mission est accomplie. »

Avec un sourire plus large, Ladybug tourna les yeux vers son partenaire en levant son poing vers lui. Laissant échapper un petit rictus amusé, celui-ci peignant aussi un sourire sur le visage de Chat Noir, le héros vint cogner ses phalanges contre celles de sa partenaire.

-« Bien joué partenaire. » félicita Ladybug avec un hochement de tête.

Un bip s'échappant de leur miraculous respectif firent tiquer les héros. Les jeunes gens s'écartèrent de quelques pas l'un de l'autre sans se quitter du regard. D'un mouvement machinal, Ladybug décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche, l'accrocha à une cheminée tout proche avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son partenaire.

-« À plus, chaton ! Au fait, je suis sûre que tu vas faire un malheur avec ton costume ce soir ! rit l'héroïne avec un petit clin d'œil. Les chats noirs font toujours sensation à Halloween ! »

Après un ultime sourire, la jeune fille prit son élan avant de s'élancer sur les toits, sous le regard de Chat Noir qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches en la voyant s'éloigner, retenant un rire devant la facétie de sa coéquipière.

-« À bientôt ma lady. » souffla le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, sentant son cœur battre soudain à un rythme plus élevé.

Chat Noir resta immobile encore quelques instants, penseur, avant qu'un nouveau « bip » de sa chevalière ne la ramène à la raison. Il tourna les talons, prenant la direction opposée à celle de sa partenaire. Il regarda en contrebas pour s'assurer que la rue était vide, puis se laissa glisser de la gouttière avant de se détransformer. Récupérant Plagg dans ses paumes, Félix le cacha dans le pli de sa veste, lui promettant de le nourrir aussitôt qu'il aurait récupéré son sac en lui sommant le silence. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne l'intérieur du lycée sans se faire voir. Remarquant une sortie de secours de l'établissement, le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Il pénétra de nouveau dans les couloirs, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu faire.


	26. Gothika - Partie 6

Abandonnant son costume d'héroïne dans une rue adjacente au lycée, Bridgette se dirigea vers l'entrée la plus proche, se confondant dans la foule d'étudiants qui débattaient sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle passa devant le parvis, posant son regard sur ses camarades avec un petit sourire. Elle était toujours rassurée de voir tous les dommages réparés après chacun de ses combats, de constater que tout le monde allait bien.

Mais quand elle vit une ambulance arrêtée juste devant le lycée, Bridgette perdit aussitôt son sourire. Juste devant elle, la jeune fille aperçut deux ambulanciers qui auscultaient Alizée assise sur un brancard. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ses camarades discuter avec un autre soigneur, tandis que M. Damoclès, le directeur de l'établissement, se tenait à leur côté. Elle s'approcha rapidement, le souffle court, très inquiète. Ses pas firent se retourner Andréa et Myriam qui discutaient toutes les deux tandis que Jehan, Killian et Maxence continuaient de discuter avec le principal et l'ambulancier.

-« Ah Bridgette ! Tu es là ! s'écria Andréa en prenant les mains de son amie. Roxane nous a tout expliqué. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire demi-tour comme ça ?! »

-« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! » confirma Myriam avec un air autoritaire sur le visage.

-« Je sais, je sais, murmura Bridgette en baissant les yeux. Mais je ne pouvais laisser Félix en arrière, je devais m'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, vous comprenez ? Je ne l'aurai pas supporté. »

En relevant les yeux, la jeune fille remarqua justement son grand camarade blond en haut des marches du parvis. Il s'approcha, son regard fixé sur les ambulanciers qui s'affairaient ici.

-« Tiens en parlant du loup, souffla Myriam en posant à son tour ses yeux sur le jeune homme. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle une fois Félix à leur hauteur.

-« Je vais bien, affirma le jeune homme. Pardon de vous avoir inquiété. Et vous ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui, affirma Andréa. Par contre, la situation n'a pas évolué pour Alizée, poursuivit-elle en regardant derrière elle. Je pense que les ambulanciers vont la laisser repartir mais ils semblaient soucieux. Ils interrogent les garçons sur ce qui s'est passé et son père est en chemin, il vient la chercher. »

-« Le _Miraculous Ladybug_ n'a pas résolu le problème ? » demanda Félix, surpris, en regardant à son tour sa camarade.

-« Non, soupira Myriam en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que ce pouvoir n'est pas illimité. »

Bridgette pâlit en entendant ces mots. Elle recula en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait mal fait pour que son pouvoir ne soigne pas Alizée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alizée n'avait pas bénéficier des soins que prodiguait le _Miraculous Ladybug_. L'envie d'interroger Tikki immédiatement était tentante mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans attirer l'attention. La jeune fille se mit à se ronger les ongles, retournant le problème dans tous les sens, tentant de trouver une explication à cette situation.

-« Et Johana, comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Myriam à Andréa.

-« Ça va, répondit Roxane qui sortait de la foule, sa grande camarade brune à la main. C'était un vrai cauchemar cette attaque, mais ça va aller maintenant. » affirma la petite blonde avec un regard à Johana.

-« Bien sûr, affirma Andréa en posant sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière. On va terminer cette petite fête, réparer ta robe, Camille va être punie comme il le faut. Tout ça ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

-« On tous ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. » compléta Myriam en prenant l'autre main de Johana avec un sourire.

La grande brune sourit à ses amies en les remerciant à voix très basse tandis que les quatre filles se rapprochaient pour une embrassade collective. Un petit sourire se dessina également sur les lèvres de Félix. Même si les témoignages d'amour physiques le mettaient très mal à l'aise, il devait reconnaître qu'ils pouvaient se montrer très efficaces, surtout pour les personnes quelque peu fragiles comme Johana.

Remarquant le manège incessant de Bridgette un peu plus loin, la jeune fille faisant les cents pas en faisant de grands gestes de bras, Félix s'approcha d'elle, haussant un sourcil circonspect en la voyant débattre avec elle-même.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, faisant légèrement sursauter Bridgette qui se retourna vivement vers lui.

-« H-Hein ? O-Oh oui ! Je vais bien ! bredouilla la jeune fille avec un rire gêné. C'est juste que je suis inquiète pour Alizée. Et je me demande pourquoi le pouvoir de Ladybug ne l'a pas soigné, c'est tout. »

-« Je pense que le _Miraculous Ladybug_ ne répare que les dommages causés par des akumatisés. Mais Alizée a été blessée avant l'arrivée de Gothika. Je pense que c'est l'explication que tu cherches. » murmura Félix en croisant les bras, les yeux tournés vers Alizée.

Bridgette dévisagea son camarade, franchement impressionnée par ses capacités de déduction. Félix arrivait toujours à garder son calme dans n'importe quelle situation, pesant le pour et le contre et trouvant à chaque fois une explication pour tel ou tel problème avec une précision remarquable.

Elle sourit légèrement quand le garçon tourna vers elle, lui faisant comprendre son admiration pour ce simple petit signe.

-« Je pense que tu as raison, affirma Bridgette en soupirant légèrement. Après tout, les pouvoirs de Ladybug doivent aussi avoir leurs limites… Camille mérite d'être punie pour ce qu'elle a fait. » continua-t-elle après un instant de silence.

-« Je suis d'accord, confirma son camarade avec un hochement de tête. Elle est allée beaucoup trop loin cette fois. Je pense que je vais aller voir M. Damoclès. On ne peut pas la laisser s'en sortir impunément. »

-« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à jouer les cafteurs. » railla la jeune fille avec un petit rire.

-« Je déteste me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, répondit Félix en haussant les épaules. Mais Camille pourrit la vie de tout le monde, y compris la mienne. Nous devons absolument faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de nous nuire plus longtemps. »

-« Les réflexions passent encore, poursuivit Jehan qui avait entendu la discussion de ses deux amis en s'approchant d'eux après avoir fini de discuter avec l'ambulancier. Mais là, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Alizée a été blessée et ça, on ne peut pas le laisser passer. »

Comme attirée par les mots de ses camarades de classe, se fut au tour de Camille d'apparaître en haut des marches du parvis. Félix, Bridgette et Jehan la regardèrent s'avancer vers eux avec un air méfiant. Mais quand elle fut tout près, Félix ne put s'empêcher de constater que son expression faciale avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait eu en face de lui. Son expression de haine à la limite de la démence avait laissé place à une expression de peur, voire presque de honte.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, relevant à peine les yeux pour le regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils en croisant les regards de Bridgette et de Jehan, qui avait croisé ses bras.

-« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » murmura Camille à Félix à voix basse.

-« Je ne crois pas non, répliqua Félix en croisant les bras à son tour. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit qui vienne de toi, si ce n'est des excuses auprès d'Alizée et de Johana. »

Derrière lui, Bridgette et Jehan échangèrent un regard surpris mais complice. Ils étaient heureux de constater que Félix avait enfin pris ses marques parmi eux. Il osait prendre la parole, défendait ses opinions et réussissait même à tenir tête à Camille, ce qui était nouveau pour lui d'après ce qu'il leur avait confié.

Camille serra les dents avant de poser son regard sur les deux jeunes filles dans le dos de ses camarades de classe. Elle soupira avant de relever les yeux vers Félix qui la dévisageait d'un regard noir.

-« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer et… Je… Enfin, tu n'avais pas à faire ça et tu l'as quand même fait, alors merci. »

Félix écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tout comme Jehan et Bridgette derrière lui. Sans rien ajouter, Camille passa entre eux et s'avança vers Johana qui discutait toujours avec Myriam, Andréa et Roxane. Elle échangea quelques mots rapides avec elles, à peine quelques secondes avant de nouveau tourner les talons, laissant le quatuor avec la même expression de surprise sur le visage.

Camille s'approcha du brancard sur lequel était toujours assise Alizée. En la voyant venir vers elle, la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul tandis que Killian et Sullivan s'interposaient. Le regard vide, elle les contourna pour s'arrêter devant Alizée sous le regard de M. Damoclès. De nouveau, elle échangea quelque mot avec sa camarade avant de prendre congé. La mâchoire d'Alizée s'était littéralement décrochée, tout comme celles de Kilian, Sullivan, Maxence et David qui avaient assisté à la scène. Échangeant un regard avec Jehan, Alizée pointa du doigt Camille, l'air totalement perdu. Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Arrivée au niveau de la voiture qui l'attendait le long de la route, Camille se retourna vers Félix. Le jeune homme garda son expression fermée, étant toujours contrarié par ce qui était arrivé ce soir, mais fit tout de même un hochement de tête, faisant comprendre à sa camarade qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Camille y répondit timidement avant d'entrer dans la voiture qui se mit en marche dès que la porte fut refermée. Félix la suivit des yeux tandis que le groupe de tous ses camarades se reformait dans son dos. Le père d'Alizée venait d'arriver et discutait avec les ambulanciers tout en regardant l'état de sa fille d'un œil inquiet. Alors qu'ils poursuivaient la discussion, la jeune fille s'approcha de ses amis en remontant le bandage qu'elle avait autour de la tête qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

-« Bon, je crois que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi. » soupira-t-elle en regardant son père.

-« C'est plus prudent. » affirma David avec un petit hochement de tête.

-« Oui, autant ne pas trop te brusquer pour l'instant. » répondit Myriam avec un hochement de tête.

-« Oui, oui, vous avez raison, dit Alizée en posant sa main sur son bandage. Tout de même, j'aurai préféré terminer la soirée avec vous. »

-« On se refera ça un autre jour, promit Jehan en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. On a pas besoin de déguisements ni de fête d'Halloween pour se voir tous. »

-« C'est vrai ! déclara Roxane en prenant les mains d'Alizée. On fera un grand pique-nique dans le parc, ça sera super ! »

-« Avec tout le monde. » souffla Bridgette avec un petit hochement de tête avant de se retourner vers Félix.

Le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne pouvait pas promettre que son père le laisse sortir de nouveau, surtout pas après ce soir. Il regarda sa montre. 21h38. Il avait plus de deux heures de retard. Gabriel Agreste allait être hors de lui. Mais bizarrement, cela n'inquiétait pas Félix outre mesure. Il était heureux d'être resté ici avec ses camarades. Et bien que celle-ci ait failli virer à la catastrophe, le jeune homme était heureux d'avoir put participer à cette petite fête, d'avoir vu une autre facette de la vie d'adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sous les « _au revoir_ » de ses amis, Alizée prit congé avec son père. Le petit groupe la regarda s'éloigner avant qu'un petit silence ne se fasse. Puis Jehan posa ses mains sur ses hanches en se tournant vers ses camarades restants.

-« Bon, on a une soirée à terminer non ? On ne va tout de même pas en rester là ! Et je suis sûr qu'il y en a encore beaucoup qui veulent chanter, je me trompe ? »

Les autres se mirent à rire en prenant la direction de la cour du lycée. Andréa et Bridgette emboîtèrent le pas mais cette dernière s'arrêta en voyant que Félix restait immobile. Elle le fixa un instant tandis que le garçon faisait de même avec un petit sourire gêné.

-« Il faut absolument que je rentre, mon père va être très en colère contre moi. » expliqua-t-il tandis que Bridgette laissait les autres s'éloigner.

-« Oh… Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en regardant sa montre. Tu appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? N'hésite pas surtout. »

Félix se contenta de hocher la tête en tournant les talons vers la berline qui l'attendait toujours au bas du parvis. Le garçon avait eu le temps de voir que son garde du corps avait déplacé la voiture le temps de l'attaque, sûrement soucieux de sa propre sécurité, ce que le jeune homme comprenait tout à fait. Mais le Gorille était revenu à sa place dès que tout était redevenu calme et le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur, ce qui fit soupirer Félix tandis qu'il mettait ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il ouvrit la portière arrière du véhicule avant de regarder une dernière fois en arrière. Bridgette était toujours en haut des marches, un petit sourire sur le visage. Jehan et Andréa s'étaient joints à elle, remarquant que la jeune fille n'avait pas suivi leur mouvement. Ils saluaient de la main, tout aussi souriants que leur camarade.

Félix les salua à son tour avant d'entrer dans le véhicule, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le trio regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans la rue avec un petit sourire de contentement. Même s'ils étaient déçus de voir leur ami être privé de la suite de cette soirée, ils étaient tout de même heureux que Félix ait pu profiter un peu de cette petite fête. Ce n'était pas encore grand-chose, pas une grande sortie, mais c'était un début non négligeable.

Le trio échangea un sourire collectif avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cour, rassemblés près de la scène qui trônait là, tandis que la musique reprenait doucement, sous les acclamations de tous les jeunes gens qui se retrouvaient après le tumulte de l'attaque, rassurés.

* * *

Quand Félix poussa la grande porte de la maison, il tomba nez à nez avec Nathalie, qui était au centre du hall, les bras croisés. Elle le regardait avec un regard froid, manifestement mécontente de son comportement. Le jeune homme se contenta de baisser les yeux, sachant déjà ce que l'assistante allait lui dire.

-« Votre père est très en colère contre vous. » tonna-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce.

-« Je le sais, je m'excuse, murmura Félix en serrant les poings. J'allais rentrer, mais il y a eu une attaque, et j'ai dû me cacher dans l'établissement. Je… »

-« Votre père souhaite s'entretenir avec vous à ce sujet, coupa Nathalie en levant sa main. Il vous verra demain matin. En attendant, il vous demande de rejoindre votre chambre et de ne plus la quitter en attendant votre entrevue. »

Félix sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait très bien qu'il allait payer cher cet écart, mais se sentir prisonnier le contrariait encore plus. Sans un mot, il prit la direction de sa chambre. Une fois la pièce atteinte, il claqua vigoureusement la porte avant de soupirer longuement. Après un petit silence de plomb, Plagg sorti de la veste de son porteur, venant se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-« Tu devrais peut-être- » commença-t-il après un nouveau silence.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, le coupa Félix en se redressant. Ton fromage est là où tu sais, sers-toi. Mais je t'en prie, ne parle pas. »

Le kwami virevolta vers le bureau du garçon, sans quitter Félix des yeux. Retirant son sac de son épaule, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Au fond de lui, il savait que les choses n'auraient pas pu se terminer autrement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être très contrarié. N'avait-il donc pas le droit de profiter du monde extérieur ? Était-il condamné à rester toujours ici, dans cette chambre qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une prison.

Sentant sa colère monter, Félix prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas non plus à l'abris des akumas et que Papillon pouvait sentir sa haine, comme il ressentait celle de toutes les parisiens. Tapotant ses doigts sur ses genoux, le jeune homme bascula sa tête en arrière pour prendre une inspiration plus grande encore.

Le voyant faire, Plagg n'osa pas approcher. Depuis presque 2 mois qu'il côtoyait son porteur, il commençait à connaître un peu mieux ce jeune homme distant. Même si Félix était en apparence calme et détaché, il avait au fond beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions, se refermant comme une huître à la moindre contrariété. Et bien que le kwami tentait de stimuler le garçon du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il savait qu'une trop grande insistance de sa part ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Après un long moment passé dans un silence de plomb, Félix n'ayant pas décroché un mot depuis leur retour, on frappa à la porte. Surpris, Plagg, qui était toujours sur le bureau, fila se cacher dans la grande bibliothèque. Félix le regarda faire mais hésita tout de même à se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, encore moins de discuter. Mais les coups se faisaient insistants car on frappa de nouveau.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le jeune homme se leva en maugréant, priant intérieurement pour que cette visite inattendue ne lui cause pas plus d'ennuis. Il ouvrit la porte lentement, le visage fermé.

Devant lui se tenait Rosa, un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle tenait entre les mains un plateau, contenant un bol de soupe, un morceau de pain et du fromage. Le jeune homme la dévisagea, l'air perdu.

-« Bonsoir monsieur, commença-t-elle à voix basse. Vous avez passé l'heure du repas. Je sais à quel point votre père est à cheval sur les horaires mais je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être faim après votre escapade de ce soir. »

Félix resta interdit, totalement ahuri. Il s'écarta pourtant, ouvrant plus grand la porte afin de laisser entrer la domestique. Le sourire de la cuisinière se fit plus large tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce. La suivant des yeux, l'adolescent referma doucement la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Rosa s'avança jusqu'à la table basse où elle déposa le plateau avant de tourner les talons pour revenir faire face à Félix.

-« Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je ne pouvais pas vous laissez vous coucher avec le ventre vide. Vous vous souvenez à quel point votre mère insistait pour que vous vous nourrissiez correctement ? continua Rosa avec un air penseur. Je n'aurais pas pu me pardonner de vous laisser sauter le dîner. »

Le jeune homme se contenta de baisser les yeux avant de poser son regard sur le plateau repas. Il ne ce serait pas douter que cette femme puisse se montrer si concernée de son sort. Le personnel de la maison ne lui adressait jamais la parole, se contentant des « bonjour » et « au revoir » réglementaires sans jamais approfondir la discussion. Cela était loin d'inconforter Félix qui ne souhaitait jamais entretenir de liens humains profonds en règle générale.

Mais le fait que cette femme se sente concernée de son sort, qu'elle ose aller contre les ordres de son père pour s'assurer de son bien-être, transgresser les règles afin de lui apporter le fromage que Plagg lui réclamait sans cesse sans poser la moindre question, émouvait le jeune homme bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se sentait vraiment reconnaissant auprès d'elle, sans avoir le courage de le verbaliser.

Voyant la mine triste du jeune maître des lieux, Rosa s'approcha de lui pour lui tapoter gentiment sur le devant de l'épaule, un sourire réconfortant sur le visage.

-« Allons monsieur, ne soyez pas triste, rassura-t-elle en penchant la tête pour croiser son regard avec celui de Félix. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Il est normal à votre âge de vouloir prendre son indépendance. »

Félix ne bougea pas, se contentant de serrer les poings le long de son corps, bataillant contre des larmes de désespoir qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il avait bien conscience de l'image pathétique qu'il devait renvoyer à la cuisinière, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, continuant ses petites tapes réconfortantes.

-« Tout finira par s'arranger vous verrez, renchérit Rosa. Il y aura des périodes difficiles, mais les enfants grandissent, et votre père devra s'y faire, il n'aura pas le choix malheureusement. Je sais à quel point il peut être difficile de laisser aller ses enfants. Je suis maman, je sais de quoi je parle ! Mais c'est un mal nécessaire. »

Félix releva les yeux avec un petit sourire. Quelques semaines auparavant, cette conversation l'aurait profondément mis mal à l'aise. Mais aujourd'hui, étonnement, il était heureux de pouvoir discuter avec cette femme qui se montrait si douce avec lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle en retour. Il ignorait tout d'elle et pourtant, elle lui parlait à cœur ouvert et d'une manière si naturelle que cela en était presque réconfortant.

-« Oh mais je parle, je parle, mais vous devez être fatigué, reprit soudain Rosa en écarquillant les yeux. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore à faire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le plateau, je viendrai le récupérer discrètement demain, poursuivit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Je sais que vous être contrarié mais tâchez tout de même de vous reposer un peu. »

-« Merci Rosa, répondit Félix avec un hochement de tête, posant sur la cuisinière son regard le plus sincère. Merci pour tout. »

-« Je vous en prie. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver ! Bonne nuit monsieur. »

-« À vous aussi. »

Le jeune homme raccompagna la cuisinière jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois la portée refermée, le jeune s'immobilisa, sentant une nouvelle vague d'émotion peser sur ses épaules. Plagg en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme.

-« Ça va aller petit. » murmura-t-il, comme pour appuyer les mots que Rosa avait prononcer quelques instants plus tôt.

Se retournant vers son kwami, Félix essuya rapidement ses yeux avec sa manche. Il échangea un petit regard avec celui-ci avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, à peine un rictus d'approbation mais le kwami s'en contenta. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la table basse et s'assit devant le plateau repas tandis que Plagg se posait sur la surface transparente du meuble. Félix resta silencieux un instant, le regard dans le vide.

-« Ça va être froid, reprit Plagg, sortant son porteur de ses réflexions. À quoi tu penses ? »

-« Ce n'est rien… commença le jeune homme en attrapant le bol. Je repensais juste à tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Ça a vraiment été une journée… particulière. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai, affirma le kwami, mais ce n'est pas plus mal n'est-ce pas ? Ça te sort de ton quotidien. »

-« C'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se terminerait comme ça. » soupira Félix avant de porter le bol à ses lèvres.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tu as entendu la cuisinière non ? Ton père va devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il va bientôt devoir te laisser aller de tes propres ailes. Même Jehan te l'a dit : c'est par la rébellion qu'on devient adulte. »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr de partager cette conviction mais j'imagine que si je ne fais rien, la situation n'évoluera pas… »

-« Tout à fait ! affirma Plagg en hochant la tête. Et sinon, la mission du jour ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

-« Plutôt bien je pense, répondit Félix en reposant le bol, vidé de moitié. Je suis content de voir que je me débrouille de mieux en mieux. Je me suis même découvert de nouvelles facultés aujourd'hui. »

-« Le miraculous accorde parfois des capacités surprenantes, qui ne sont pas toutes les mêmes entre les porteurs. C'est ça qui est le plus excitant, découvrir ses pouvoirs, ses limites, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, tu as raison en un sens, confirma Félix avec un petit hochement de tête. Et puis, Ladybug est là pour m'aider, tout comme je suis là pour elle aussi. Je suis content de voir que nous entendons bien. Notre duo fonctionne, et c'est ce le plus important pour mener à bien notre mission. »

-« Content de te l'entendre dire ! railla Plagg en croisant les pattes. Parce que crois-moi, vu comment tu as commencé, je craignais une mésentente avec ta partenaire. »

-« Je peux comprendre, affirma Félix en se levant. Mais bizarrement, tout semble plus naturel avec elle. J'ai l'impression que je peux être celui que j'ai envie d'être, que je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant quant elle est dans les parages. Elle m'accepte comme je suis, et cela me rassure en un sens. »

-« Je suis heureux pour toi, affirma Plagg avec un hochement de tête. C'est important que tu trouves tes marques en tant que Chat Noir. »

Félix hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de la grande fenêtre. C'est vrai que les choses avaient beaucoup évoluées de ce côté-là, et en très peu de temps. Lui qui avait peur de porter ce costume de super héros, craignant cette charge de responsabilité qui semblait peser trop lourd sur ses frêles épaules, le jeune homme était maintenant prêt à faire plus confiance.

Il avait l'impression que tout devenait de plus en plus normal pour lui et cela ne l'effrayait pas comme auparavant, au contraire. Il se sentait plus épanoui, et c'était une bonne chose, il en était persuadé. Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à lâcher prise, notamment à cause de l'ombre de son père qui rôdait toujours au-dessus de lui. Mais il se sentait plus à l'aise et cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il était sur le bon chemin.

-« Dis-moi, Rosa a vraiment de très bon goût en matière de fromage, ça sent tellement bon, déclara Plagg, se faisant se retourner son porteur. Tu comptes le manger ? »

-« Tu peux le prendre s'il te fait envie, répondit Félix avec un petit rire moqueur. Je n'en veux pas de toute façon. »

-« Je me demande pourquoi elle s'embête à te donner tout cela si tu y touches à peine. »

-« La faute à qui ? Elle vient presque tous les jours me donner le camembert que TU réclames. Je peux comprendre qu'elle puisse penser me faire plaisir en m'en proposant au dîner. »

-« Oui bon ça va. » contra Plagg en avalant le morceau de fromage avant de venir se poser sur le lit du jeune homme.

Félix ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin. Rosa avait raison. Même si l'entrevue qui l'attendait demain n'allait pas être de tout repos, la journée n'avait pas été un échec complet et le jeune homme ne regrettait rien de ce qui était arrivé, si ce n'est peut-être de n'avoir put empêcher l'altercation entre Alizée, Johana et Camille. Félix était heureux d'avoir put assister à la vie de « jeune » en dehors de l'école.

Et comble de la chose, il commençait même à y prendre goût. Lui qui fuyait ses camarades de classe comme la peste il y a encore quelques jours en arrière, Félix avait maintenant envie de les approcher, de faire partie de cette ambiance légère et chaleureuse qui se dégageait de ce groupe d'amis soudé, loin de la solitude qu'il éprouvait ici, enfermé entre ces murs.

Et si pour cela il devait de nouveau affronter son père comme il l'avait fait pour pouvoir obtenir son droit d'aller au lycée, alors il le ferait sans hésiter. Félix en avait assez de se laisser faire, et si la liberté était quelque chose qui se méritait dans son cas, alors il bataillerait de toutes ses forces pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Il était 23h passé quand les jeunes se rassemblèrent sur le parvis après avoir rangé la scène dans la cour, débranché le matériel et remis les instruments à leur place. Chacun s'en retourna de leur côté avant de prendre congé des uns et des autres, prenant tous des directions différentes. Bridgette discutait avec Myriam, Roxane, Johana, David, Jehan et Andréa, au bas des marches.

-« J'ai reçu un message d'Alizée, murmura David en montrant son téléphone. Tout va bien pour elle, elle est déjà partie se coucher. »

-« Bon tant mieux, affirma Myriam avec un petit sourire. C'était plus de peur que de mal. »

-« Oui mais tout de même, Camille mérite d'être punie, on ne peut pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. » dit Roxane tandis que Johana secouait vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-« Elle s'est excusée, c'est déjà une bonne chose je trouve. » hasarda Andréa en croisant les bras.

-« Peut-être, souffla Jehan, mais ça ne fait pas tout. Les excuses ne réparent pas tout, et je vais m'assurer qu'il lui arrive quelques bricoles. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce qui vient de se passer. Ça serait trop facile que tout se termine comme ça. »

-« Dis donc, je ne te savais pas si autoritaire. » railla Andréa en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-« Je sais faire peur quand il le faut… » répondit Jehan en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Andréa se contenta de le repousser gentiment avec un petit rire. Bridgette était contente de voir ces deux-là s'entendre aussi bien. Killian, Maxence et Sullivan, qui furent les derniers à sortir des bâtiments, s'approchèrent d'eux. Sullivan attrapa aussitôt la main de Myriam tandis que les deux jeunes gens échangeaient un sourire.

-« On y va ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, il est tard. À lundi les amis, passez une bonne fin de semaine ! » répondit Myriam en s'éloignant, faisant des petits signes de la main.

-« Nous aussi on va y aller, affirma Roxane en regardant Johana puis David. On habite presque dans la même rue alors on va rentrer ensemble. » expliqua-t-elle en montrant une rue derrière elle.

-« On vous accompagne, renchérit Killian en croisant les bras. Nous aussi on va dans cette direction de toute façon. » dit-il tandis que Maxence hochait la tête.

Le groupe salua Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette avait de se mettre en marche. Le trio attendit que leurs amis aient disparu au coin de la rue avant qu'Andréa ne reprenne la parole.

-« Moi aussi je vais y aller. Comme je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer en bus, j'ai un peu de marche jusqu'à chez moi. »

-« Tu habites loin ? » demanda Bridgette en se tournant vers son amie.

-« À pieds, je dois avoir 15 minutes de marche à peu près. Mais ça va aller, j'ai de bonnes jambes. » rit la jeune fille.

-« Je te raccompagne. » déclara soudain Jehan en se baissant pour refaire son lacet.

-« Quoi ? » firent les deux jeunes filles en tournant les yeux vers lui.

-« Un gentleman ne laisse pas une jeune femme en détresse se déplacer seule dans la nuit, expliqua-t-il en se relevant. Bridgette habite juste-là. On la dépose puis je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi. »

-« Oh mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça, je peux me débrouiller seule, ce n'est pas si loin que ça je te dis ! » protesta Andréa en levant ses mains en signe de défense.

-« Et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas négociable, alors en route ! »

Le jeune homme passa entre ses deux amies, remontant la bandoulière de son étui de flûte sur l'épaule. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un instant immobile avant que Jehan ne se retourne vers elles.

-« Allez, on se dépêche ! Il sera bientôt minuit, le charme de la soirée va bientôt s'arrêter, alors hâtons-nous ! »

Les deux amies se mirent à rire avant de se mettre en route à leur tour, rattrapant le garçon qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas devant.

* * *

Une fois dans sa chambre, Bridgette laissa Tikki s'échapper de la sacoche tandis qu'elle s'affairait à retirer son déguisement. La kwami vint virevolter autour de sa porteuse. Mais quand elle vit que la jeune fille avait perdu son sourire, elle prit sur elle de faire la conversation.

-« Ça ne va pas Bridgette ? »

-« Si, c'est juste que… commença la jeune fille. Je suis contrariée pour Alizée. Je pensais que le _Miraculous Ladybug_ arrangeait tout ! Mais je me suis visiblement trompée… »

-« Félix avait raison dans ce qu'il t'a dit, murmura Tikki. Ton pouvoir ne répare que les dommages causés par les akumatisés, et Alizée a été blessée avant l'apparition de Gothika. C'est pour cela que le _Miraculous Ladybug _n'a rien fait pour elle. »

-« Il faut alors que je sois encore plus vigilante que je ne le suis déjà, soupira Bridgette en retirant sa robe. Si j'avais réagi plus tôt, Alizée n'aurait jamais été blessée. »

-« N'oublies pas que tu ne peux pas toujours tout empêcher. Certaines choses se produisent car elles sont censées se produire, et tu ne peux rien y faire, c'est comme ça. »

-« La fatalité, hein ? »

-« Exactement. Tu es une héroïne mais tu n'es pas omnisciente. Ta mission te demande de stopper le Papillon, tu ne peux pas surveiller le quotidien de tout le monde à tous les instants, c'est impossible ! »

-« Tu as raison, murmura l'adolescente en passant son pyjama. On a réussi à stopper Gothika sans que personne ne soit blessé, c'est bien ça non ? »

-« Oui, vous avez très bien fait votre travail » affirma Tikki.

Bridgette sourit en accueillant sa petite compagne dans ses paumes tout en lui adressant un grand sourire.

-« N'empêche, quand je l'ai vu se jeter sur Félix, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai cru qu'elle allait le tuer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a voulu défendre Camille, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait après tout. »

-« Félix est un garçon consciencieux, je pense que la vengeance n'était pas la meilleure des solutions pour agir contre elle. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

-« Oui, c'est vrai, admit Bridgette avec un petit rire gêné. Mais tout de même, je ne sais pas si je me serai sacrifiée pour elle, du moins sans mon costume. Camille est tellement… méchante. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle est comme ça. Elle a tout ce qu'elle désire, mais ce n'est jamais suffisant ! »

-« Certaines personnes sont amères sans avoir besoin de raison, tu sais, murmura Tikki en haussant les épaules. Mais elle a peut-être une raison d'agir comme elle le fait. »

-« Ah non ! Hors de question de lui trouver des excuses ! » répondit Bridgette avec un grand mouvement de protestation.

La jeune fille monta la petite mezzanine de sa chambre avant de se jeter sur son lit, Tikki sur ses talons. Bridgette cacha son visage dans ses oreillers avant de se redresser pour défaire ses couettes tandis que sa kwami se posait face à elle.

-« Bon cette journée n'était tout de même pas si mal que ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tikki en se laissant tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller.

-« Oh non ! Je me suis bien amusée ! affirma Bridgette en secouant la tête pour disperser ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Même Chat Noir semble plus à l'aise, et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. »

-« Ah oui ? » questionna Tikki en tournant les yeux vers sa porteuse.

-« Il m'a appelé « _ma lady_ », rit la jeune fille en déposant ses élastiques à cheveux sur sa table de nuit. Je suis sûre que c'était un accident mais c'est bien une preuve qu'il est plus détendu avec moi, et ça me fait plaisir ! »

-« Je suis contente de l'entendre, affirma Tikki avec un sourire plus large. Votre duo a besoin que vous vous fassiez confiance et que vous entendiez bien, et ça semble bien parti ! »

-« C'est un garçon sérieux, répondit Bridgette en s'allongeant, il a le sens du travail bien fait. Et il ne manque pas détermination ! Je pense qu'il manque un peu de confiance en lui, mais ça semble venir peu à peu et c'est une bonne chose. »

Tikki hocha la tête tandis que Bridgette ferma les yeux. Si elle se préoccupait de moins en moins du cas de Chat Noir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour Félix. Même s'il tentait de ne rien laisser transparaître, elle avait vu son regard inquiet quand il était entré dans la voiture qui l'avait ramené chez lui. Son père semblait être quelqu'un de très strict et son écart de ce soir n'allait sûrement rien n'arranger.

Et si elle était persuadée que Félix avait passé un bon moment en leur compagnie, elle pensait aux conséquences qui allait sûrement retomber sur le jeune homme. Après tout, c'était en partie de sa faute s'il était resté avec eux ce soir. Elle ne considérait pas cela comme une erreur mais jamais elle n'aurait voulu attirer à son ami des ennuis. Elle soupira, pensant à saisir son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son camarade.

Elle attrapa l'appareil mais après un instant de réflexion, elle se ravisa. Elle connaissait peu le jeune homme mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à parler de ses problèmes. S'il avait réellement des ennuis, il n'aurait sûrement pas envie d'en parler, et surtout pas avec elle. Elle reposa son portable avant de se rouler sur elle-même.

Elle voulait l'aide mais s'y prenait-elle correctement ? Imaginer Félix tout seul dans cette grande maison la rendait vraiment triste. Et elle voyait bien que le garçon avait également besoin en changement sans pour autant oser le verbaliser. Il allait donc falloir l'aider à sortir du piège dans lequel il était empêtrer depuis trop longtemps, le protéger de Camille et du courroux de son père.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin. Cela tombait plutôt bien. Elle avait été choisie pour protéger la population, ses proches, ses amis, et ce, avec ou sans le costume. Elle était Ladybug après tout, c'était sa mission première.

Elle allait donc pouvoir mettre ce talent à profit, hors de question de laisser qui que ce soit derrière elle.

* * *

_Voilà qui conclu la partie sur Gothika, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Enfin... Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini !_

_La semaine prochaine, je vous proposerai un "one shot" uniquement centré sur Jehan et Andréa, quand il la raccompagne chez elle après la soirée d'Halloween. Ce morceau d'histoire n'avait pas sa place dans la trame principale qui est uniquement centrée sur Bridgette et Félix mais est tout de même importante pour le développement de la relation entre Andréa et Jehan._

_Je posterai "Des pas dans la nuit" la semaine prochaine et reprendrai la trame principale la semaine d'après. Je vous retrouve donc ici dans deux semaines pour la suite des aventures de Bridgette et Félix, restez connectés !_


	27. Mime - Partie 1

_**DISCLAIMER** : Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, cette partie de mon histoire porte le nom "Mime". Je vous rappelle (ou vous apprends) que ma fanfic reprend le scénario de la saison 1 de Miraculous (sans prendre en compte le déroulement des saisons 2 et 3) dans un univers plus sombre et avec des personnages plus âgés et des akumatisés différents_

_Toutefois, tout comme certains des personnages déjà présentés tel que le couple Sabine et Tom Dupain-Cheng, j'ai repris certains des méchants tels qu'ils étaient présentés dans la série, 5 sur les 26, pour deux raisons non cumulables :_

_1) Le méchant faisait partie du trailer pv de la série (trouvable sur YouTube), puisque mon envie d'écrire cette fanfic vient de ce trailer, et c'est ici le cas du Mime_

_2) Je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'améliorer le pouvoir de ce vilain ou celui-ci me plaisait trop / s'adaptait parfaitement à la trame de l'histoire pour le modifier_

_Cela dit, je me suis réservé le droit de grandir leurs pouvoirs pour les rendre encore plus dangereux, ils ne sont donc pas des copies conformes dans leurs éponymes canons et la trame de leur partie dans ma fanfic n'est pas DU TOUT la même quand dans le dessin animé original._

_Ce point maintenant clarifié, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_P.S.: Les identités civiles et les relations personnelles de ces vilains ne sont pas les mêmes que dans la série originale._

* * *

**MIME**

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Félix tournait les pages de son livre sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui y était inscrit. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine que le jeune homme avait été consigné dans sa chambre, sans possibilité d'en sortir et surtout de quitter la maison.

Les évènements de la semaine dernière, son irrespect des consignes, tout ce qui était arrivé avec Camille avaient conduit Gabriel Agreste à prendre des mesures drastiques. Faisant venir son fils dans son bureau dès le lendemain matin, le maître des lieux lui avait bien fait comprendre à quel point il avait été déçu de son comportement. La discussion père/fils quelque peu houleuse s'était conclue par une privation de sortie à durée indéterminée pour le jeune homme, malgré les vives protestations de ce dernier. Plus de sorties, plus de lycée, plus de vie à l'extérieur, comme avant.

Les premières heures, Félix les avait passé à ruminer sa rage, faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre et passant même ses nerfs sur Plagg qui avait eu le malheur de lui adresser la parole. Mais, le temps passant, Félix avait fini par se rendre compte de la futilité de ses actes et s'était résigné.

S'il était bloqué, que pouvait-il y faire ? Son père était très contrarié, il le savait. Et pourtant, Félix n'éprouvait aucun regret, si ce n'est peut-être le fait de ne pas avoir fait comprendre à Camille la gravité de ses actes.

Cette soirée passée en compagnie de ses camarades avait été l'une des meilleures expériences de sa vie. Se sentir vraiment libre l'espace d'une heure avait empli sa poitrine d'une plénitude encore jamais atteinte alors dans sa vie de jeune homme. Mais apprendre dès le lendemain par Bridgette que Camille avait une fois de plus fait des siennes, répandant des menaces à tout va, aussi bien sur les élèves que sur l'établissement scolaire en lui-même, lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

Camille était responsable de tout, et elle le savait : de la blessure d'Alizée et de l'akumatisation de Johana qui avait mis en danger des dizaines et des dizaines d'étudiants. Et pourtant, elle avait encore trouvé le moyen de se faire passer pour la victime.

Quand Félix avait appris cela, il avait hésité un instant à quitter la maison pour se rendre directement chez les Bourgeois afin de lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Mais encore une fois, à quoi bon ? Cela n'aurait fait que lui causer des ennuis supplémentaires, et le jeune homme n'avait plus le courage de se battre pour le moment. Cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête commençait à le fatiguer et Félix avait de plus en plus de mal à voir la situation sous ses (rares) bons côtés.

Sentant la détresse de son porteur, Plagg s'était constitué compagnon d'infortune, soutenant le jeune homme du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une fois sa colère retombée, Félix s'était excusé auprès de lui, se blâmant de ne pas savoir contrôler sa colère quand il le fallait. Mais le kwami, malgré les apparences, n'était pas rancunier et ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Les deux camarades commençaient à bien se connaître et se cerner l'un l'autre était devenu plus facile. Plagg avait moins de mal à savoir quand et comment il pouvait intervenir avec Félix et ce dernier prenait de plus en plus en compte les avis de son kwami, entrant parfois en véritable conversation avec lui, ce qui était tout nouveau.

Cette relation plus saine avait également permis à l'adolescent d'ouvrir les yeux sur les capacités insoupçonnées de son petit camarade, comme par exemple sa dextérité aux échecs. Remarquant le plateau de jeu dans la grande chambre, le kwami avait proposé une partie, ce qui avait grandement étonné Félix. Il avait tout de même accepté, étant lui-même un joueur assez aguerrit. Et pourtant, bien que le jeune héros ne doutait pas de ses capacités, il devait reconnaître que Plagg était un adversaire redoutable. Leurs différends se réglaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent par une partie, ce qui avait le mérite d'apaiser les tensions.

Mais les journées consignées ici étaient longues, et Félix commençait à sentir le poids de l'ennui peser sur ses épaules. Même les facéties de Plagg commençaient à ne plus faire effet. Si le garçon trouvait les tentatives d'occupation de son camarade plutôt distrayantes au début, Félix s'en lassait maintenant. Refermant son livre, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la grande baie vitrée en soupirant. Calant son menton sur sa paume, il regardait les nuages bouger dans le ciel parisien, imaginant le souffle du vent sur sa peau.

* * *

-« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Bridgette à Jehan qui marchait en tête.

-« Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! répondit le garçon en prenant un sourire insolent. Mais c'est la seule qu'on ait. »

-« On pourrait avoir des ennuis… » soupira Andréa qui progressait à leur côté.

-« Mais non, ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes avec moi, contra le jeune homme en se tournant vers elles. Je vous protège. »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant d'échanger un petit sourire. Le trio progressait sur les trottoirs parisiens à vives allures, Jehan toujours devant.

Le trio avait décidé de rendre visite à Félix, directement chez lui après leurs cours du jour. Ils avaient été informés de la situation de leur ami, de sa punition absurde qui l'obligeait à se tourner les pouces dans sa grande maison toute la journée. Excédés par cette injustice qui semblait se prolonger dans le temps, les trois amis avaient décidés d'aller voir eux même de quoi ils retournaient dans cette grande bâtisse où était détenu leur camarade.

Arrivés devant le grand portail, les trois amis se regardèrent. Ils avaient établi un « plan d'attaque », se résumant à sonner comme des forcenés jusqu'à ce que le passage leur soit ouvert. Les deux filles avaient commencé à désapprouver cette approche proposée par Jehan, mais comme il était hors de question d'entrer par effraction dans cette maison, elles avaient fini par accepter à contre-cœur. Jehan, vainqueur, avait promis de prendre les devants, faisant fonctionner « son charme à toute épreuve » comme il le disait si bien.

L'adolescent s'approcha de la porte et appuya sur la sonnette, sous le regard à la fois inquiets et amusés d'Andréa et Bridgette. Aussitôt que la sonnerie eut terminée de retentir, une caméra sortie du mur et une voix féminine se mit à retentir.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » tonna aussitôt l'interlocutrice.

-« Bonjour madame, répondit Jehan avec une légère révérence. Nous sommes des camarades de classe de Félix. Nous savons qu'il est ici et nous voudrions lui rendre visite. »

-« Non. » contra la voix avant que la caméra ne disparaisse une nouvelle fois dans le mur.

Jehan laissa échapper un petit rire en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Les deux filles secouèrent négativement la tête avec un petit sourire amusé. Loin de se laisser décourager par ce premier échec, Jehan sonna une seconde fois.

-« Vous n'aurez pas d'autre réponse. » reprit la voix alors que la caméra se braquait sur Jehan.

-« Nous ne sommes pas venus les mains vides, vous savez, continua le jeune homme en enlevant son sac de cours de son dos. Nous avons toutes les leçons que Félix a manqué depuis le début de son absence. »

Un petit silence se fit avant qu'une trappe ne s'ouvre devant le garçon. Jehan haussa un sourcil, amusé, avant de relever les yeux vers la caméra.

-« Déposez les documents ici, je les lui transmettrai. »

-« Ah mais non, contra l'adolescent avec un petit rire. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. De plus, ces leçons sont très complexes, il faut que nous lui expliquions tout. »

-« Je suis sûre que Félix sera assez débrouillard pour résoudre ce problème tout seul. »

-« C'est vrai, mais tout de même. Nous ne pouvons pas lui donner nos cahiers de cours sans être sûrs de les revoir très prochainement alors que nous en avons besoin en classe ! »

Nouveau silence. Jehan invita ses deux amies à se rapprocher de lui. Les deux jeunes filles firent un pas en avant, levant leurs yeux vers la caméra qui les observait froidement.

-« Laissez-nous une heure, reprit Jehan avec un air quelque peu suppliant. Rien qu'une heure et on repartira. Nous savons que Félix en a besoin. Et vous le savez aussi, j'en suis sûr. »

Un énième silence s'installa avant que la caméra ne disparaisse une seconde fois dans le mur. Bridgette s'apprêta à vanner son ami pour son second échec mais Jehan leva la main, lui intimant le silence. Après un court instant de flottement, le portail s'entrouvrit sur un homme massif, aux épaules larges et au visage fermé, que Bridgette reconnu immédiatement comme le chauffeur de Félix. Il les toisa un instant avant de leur faire un signe de menton pour les inviter à les suivre à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Avec un soupir collectif, le trio s'avança. Andréa posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade en lui glissant un « _bien joué_ » à l'oreille, faisant sourire les trois jeunes gens. Ils gravirent les escaliers du perron, puis l'homme ouvrit la grande porte de la maison, faisant entrer les adolescents dans le grand hall au sol marbré.

Une femme aux cheveux noir bleuté affublés d'une mèche rouge, portant un tailleur gris et un pantalon noir les accueilli, les mains dans le dos. À son tour, elle les toisa durement, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Jehan. Une fois à sa hauteur, les trois jeunes gens saluèrent la femme qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

-« M. Agreste a beaucoup de travail, je vous demanderai de rester discrets. »

-« Bien entendu. » répondit Jehan à voix basse tandis que Bridgette et Andréa acquiesçaient.

Nathalie les regarda encore un instant avant de tourner les talons, intimant le trio à la suivre alors qu'elle montait les marches de l'escalier central du hall. Bridgette n'avait de cesse de regarder autour d'elle, impressionnée par l'intérieur de la maison. Un sol marbré noir et blanc, un grand escalier aux marches blanches, un majestueux lustre trônant au-dessus de l'entrée principale, des portes blanches décorées de dorures et de grandes poignées stylisées. L'aspect épuré du lieu donnait un aspect grandiose au tout. Le petit groupe emprunta un large couloir, jonché de portes toutes aussi grandes. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol, le son faisant un écho sur les murs, ce qui donnait encore plus le vertige tant l'endroit était grand.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Félix fut tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de pas qui approchaient. Il échangea un regard avec Plagg qui était posé près de lui, sur son bureau. Le kwami acquiesça et parti se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Même si personne n'entrait jamais dans sa chambre, le garçon demandait toujours à son camarade de se cacher dès que du mouvement se faisait entendre dans le couloir, juste par précaution.

La plupart de ces visites étaient en général pour son père, dont le bureau se trouvait au bout du même couloir et le garçon n'y prêtait en général que peu d'attention. Mais ici, les pas étaient nombreux alors que son père ne recevait jamais plus d'une personne à la fois.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus longtemps sur ce cas de conscience qu'on frappa à sa porte. Le jeune homme autorisa l'entrée et se fut Nathalie qui apparut.

-« Vous avez de la visite. » murmura l'assistante en posant son regard sur le jeune homme.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda le jeune homme en se levant de son bureau, sourcils froncés.

Pour toute réponse, Nathalie se contenta de s'écarter, laissant alors apparaître les visages de Bridgette, Jehan puis Andréa. La mâchoire de Félix se décrocha tant il fût surpris de les voir ici. Jamais son père n'autorisait d'autres visiteurs que ses contacts professionnels, et le fait qu'il soit punit et privé de sortie ne faisait que rajouter de l'incompréhension à la présence de ses camarades.

Il regarda ses amis entrer dans la pièce, se contentant de rester dans l'entrée, tentant de s'effacer le plus possible alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur leurs visages. Félix y répondit rapidement par un demi sourire tandis que Nathalie s'approchait de lui.

-« Votre père ne sait pas qu'ils sont ici. Je vous en prie, restez discrets. » murmura l'assistante en plongeant son regard dans celui de Félix.

-« J-Je vois… répondit-il avec un léger hochement de tête. … Merci Nathalie. » reprit le garçon après avoir posé un court instant ses yeux sur ses amis.

L'assistante ne dit rien de plus, hocha seulement légèrement la tête, puis tourna les talons. Elle repassa devant Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette qui la remercièrent discrètement avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de la chambre après avoir quitté la pièce.

Un long silence se fit avant que le sourire ne se fasse plus large sur le visage de ses camarades. Le jeune homme se contenta d'écarter légèrement les bras en haussant les épaules, désemparé. Les trois jeunes gens laissèrent échapper un rire avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. Ils se rapprochèrent de lui, Félix les fixant tour à tour sans rien dire. Jehan s'arrêta juste devant lui, les mains sur les hanches tandis que les filles prenaient place autour de lui.

-« Salut Félix. » dit le garçon avec un sourire, montrant la fierté qu'il ressentait d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'ici.

-« B-Bonjour. » bredouilla Félix avec un petit sourire, tentant de garder un air serein.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir un certain amusement face à l'irréalité de la situation. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que des camarades de classe puissent arriver jusqu'ici. Pénétrer dans la propriété Agreste était un privilège que beaucoup se voyaient refuser. Et pourtant, ils étaient ici, tous les trois.

-« Alors ? reprit Andréa. Impressionné ? »

-« Plutôt oui, répondit le jeune homme en souriant légèrement. Comment avez-vous fait ? »

-« Aha, ça c'est un secret ! railla Jehan. Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. »

Le jeune homme bomba le torse tandis que les trois autres se contentaient de rire en secouant négativement la tête.

Après ces retrouvailles surprises, le jeune homme convia ses trois invités à s'installer. Tandis que Bridgette et Andréa retiraient leur sac de cours de leur dos, Jehan faisait le tour de la chambre des yeux. Remarquant un panier de basket sur un des murs, il se tourna vers Félix.

-« Ta chambre est incroyable. » murmura le garçon avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« Je pense que tu peux faire rentrer mon appartement entier dans cette pièce ! » répondit Andréa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Tu peux y rajouter la boulangerie de mes parents aussi je pense. » renchérit Bridgette avec un petit rire.

-« Oui mon père a toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, soupira Félix en croisant les bras. Je suis désolé. »

-« Quoi ?! cria Jehan avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche, comprenant qu'il avait parlé un peu fort. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Elle est géniale ta chambre ! Mate cette bibliothèque, incroyable. »

Jehan s'avança au pied du panier de basket suspendu au mur et se pencha pour ramasser le ballon. Tout en reculant, il tourna les yeux vers Félix qui hocha la tête pour lui donner son autorisation. Le grand métis arma ses bras et lança le ballon. Il effectua une gracieuse courbe mais ricocha sur le bord du panier sans passer dedans. Le jeune homme pesta en ramassant le ballon alors que les filles riaient. Jehan essaya une seconde fois mais échoua de nouveau.

-« Un coup de main ? » demanda Félix avec un air railleur.

Jehan haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire avant d'envoyer le ballon directement sur Félix. Sans problème, le jeune homme le réceptionna dans ses mains, sans même bouger ses jambes. Jehan croisa les bras.

Félix était loin du panier, plus de 5 mètres et très excentré de son objectif : aucune chance pour lui de réussir. Les deux jeunes hommes croisèrent leur regard. Jehan fit un mouvement de menton en montrant le panier, défiant silencieusement Félix. Le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'armer ses bras. Il lança le ballon qui fila droit dans le panier, sans même en toucher les bords.

Andréa et Bridgette laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise alors que Jehan restait figé de stupéfaction. Il regarda le ballon rouler jusqu'à lui avant de tourner les yeux vers son camarade qui se contenta de croiser à son tour les bras.

-« Quelle humiliation… » souffla Andréa avec un petit rire à l'intention de Jehan.

-« Tu t'es fait battre à plate couture ! » renchérit Bridgette en applaudissant Félix.

-« Oui bah ça va… protesta Jehan en remettant le ballon à sa place. Il a eu le temps de s'entraîner. La prochaine fois, 1v1 sur un terrain que tu ne connais pas, on verra si tu feras toujours le fier, ah ! »

-« Quand tu veux. » répondit Félix avec un sourire en coin.

La discussion reprit tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, Andréa demanda la permission de monter voir la bibliothèque. Félix accepta et la jeune fille monta la mezzanine de la chambre, suivie de près par Jehan, curieux lui aussi de voir l'ensemble des livres de son ami.

Bridgette les regarda monter tandis que Félix les suivait lui aussi des yeux avant de poser son regard sur elle. La jeune fille le vit tourner la tête, et elle imita aussitôt son geste. Un silence se fit, temps pendant lequel les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans bouger.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » murmura le garçon sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

-« Oh ! rit-elle en se dirigeant vers son sac. Officiellement, nous sommes venus t'apporter les cours que tu as manqué. »

Bridgette se pencha, ouvrit la fermeture éclair et en sortie une pochette à élastiques bleue. Elle referma le sac avant de retourner près de son ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Et officieusement, on est venu te rendre visite pour tenter de trahir l'ennui de rester enfermé ici. » acheva-t-elle en tendant la pochette à son camarade.

Félix toisa la jeune fille avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il remercia Bridgette en attrapant la pochette qu'il alla poser sur son bureau.

-« On sait très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de nos notes pour tes cours, reprit Bridgette en passant ses mains dans son dos. Mais on a trouvé que ça comme excuse pour venir te voir. J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas. »

-« Non, pas du tout, répondit le garçon en secouant négativement la tête. Vous avez bien fait. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa camarade qu'il regarda une nouvelle fois, avant de lever les yeux vers Jehan et Andréa qui admiraient la collection de livres anciens exposés sur les rangées de la bibliothèque.

-« Le lycée commence à me manquer, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je suis content de vous voir. »

Le sourire de Bridgette se fit plus large alors qu'elle commençait à sautiller sur place, trop heureuse de ce que venait de lui dire Félix. Elle n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleur scénario. C'est Jehan qui avait soumis le projet de se rendre ici. Et même si elle trouvait l'idée bonne, bien qu'elle ne serait pas facile à réaliser, Bridgette avait toujours eu la crainte d'importuner le garçon, qui n'avait rien demandé. Les évènements des premiers jours de leur rencontre tournaient toujours dans sa tête et elle avait eu peur de déranger Félix en s'introduisant directement dans sa vie privée.

Mais ce n'était heureusement pas le cas et cela ravissait la jeune fille. Elle leva la tête en fermant les yeux, inspirant profondément. Elle était contente d'avoir pris cette décision en fin de compte.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le bureau du jeune homme où elle put apercevoir un cadre photo bleu. Sans oser s'approcher, elle détailla la photographie en plissant légèrement les yeux. Elle représentait une femme fine aux longs cheveux blonds, coiffés sur le côté, et aux yeux verts. Elle était assise dans un grand fauteuil prit de profil et tenait sur ses genoux un garçon, blond également, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Il était presque allongé sur elle, sa tête posée dans son cou, les bras autour de la nuque de cette femme. Les deux avaient un large sourire dessiné sur les lèvres et la scène était éclairée par un petit brin de soleil provenant d'une grande fenêtre, derrière le fauteuil.

Bridgette fit un petit pas en avant pour regarder plus en détail le garçon. Des yeux d'un bleu gris, une peau pâle, des cheveux blonds coupés courts. Aucun doute possible. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bridgette alors qu'elle se tournait vers Félix, de dos par rapport à elle. C'était lui sur la photo, elle en était persuadée. Et cette femme devait sans doute être sa mère.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour tenter de repérer d'autres photographies à contempler, mais n'en trouva aucune. Cette photo était la seule, posée là, esseulée. Les mains dans le dos, elle revint près de Félix qui la regarda faire.

Bridgette adorait prendre des photos avec tout le monde, immortaliser les grands comme les petits moments de sa vie. Les murs de sa chambre comme ceux de l'appartement de ses parents en étaient couverts, autant de photos de famille que de photos entre amis et cela la peinait de voir que Félix n'avait visiblement par d'autres souvenirs à accrocher à ses murs que cette photo.

-« C'est la seule que tu aies ici ? » osa-t-elle demander à Félix qui la regarda pointer le cadre bleu du doigt.

Le jeune homme posa à son tour son regard sur le cadre avant de s'empourprer légèrement. S'il avait été prévenu de cette visite, sûrement l'aurait-il retiré de là. Le jeune homme avait du mal à partager sa vie privée et cette photo était un des biens les plus personnels qu'il possédait, avec son violon. Il passa une main dans sa nuque en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

-« Euh… Oui, murmura-t-il en regardant Bridgette. Nous ne prenons pas souvent de photo dans notre famille. C'est la seule que j'aie, oui. »

Bridgette se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air pensif. Intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir remédier à ce problème.

-« OUAH ! s'écria soudain Jehan en passant à côté d'un livre à la couverture bleue. Tu as une édition originale de « _Vingt Mille Lieues Sous Les Mers_ » ?! Édition manuscrite en plus ! »

-« Jehan ! Chut ! » clamèrent Bridgette et Andréa tandis que Félix se raidissait d'appréhension.

Aussitôt, le grand métis cacha sa bouche, conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. Les jeunes gens savaient que l'autorisation de leur présence ici ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il fallait discret afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce mais rien ne se passa. Soupir de soulagement général. Jehan se passa une main dans la nuque alors qu'Andréa le regardait durement et que Bridgette se passait une main sur le visage. Félix les regarda à tour de rôle et loin de se formaliser de cet incident, il leva les yeux vers Jehan.

-« Oui, c'est une édition manuscrite. Elle est illustrée avec les gravures de l'époque. Tu peux la prendre et la regarder si tu veux. »

Jehan acquiesça avec un petit rire gêné avant de prendre doucement l'ouvrage dans la bibliothèque. Les trois autres le regardèrent faire avec un petit rire avant de se retrouver en bas, sur le canapé beige qui trônait au centre de la pièce, les filles étant tout de même curieuse de jeter un œil au livre.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que Jehan remettait l'ouvrage à sa place, on frappa à la porte. Félix fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de l'entrée. Sous le regard de Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette, il tourna la poignée et se fut Rosa qui apparut derrière le grand panneau de bois, portant un plateau argenté.

Soulagé, Félix la laissa entrer en s'écartant. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de poser son regard sur les trois autres jeunes gens. Bridgette et Andréa se levèrent alors qu'elle avançait vers elles tandis que Jehan les rejoignait après être redescendu de la mezzanine.

-« Je vois que vous êtes bien accompagné monsieur, murmura la cuisinière en se tournant vers Félix. Je suis contente pour vous. »

-« Ce sont mes amis du lycée, expliqua-t-il en hochant la tête. Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette. » présenta le jeune homme avec un signe de main pour chacun de ses camarades.

-« Vous êtes drôlement courageux d'être arrivés jusqu'ici. » dit Rosa en posant les tasses qu'elle apportait sur la table basse.

-« Culottés je dirais plutôt. » corrigea Jehan avec un petit sourire.

-« Ma foi c'est bien vrai ! rit la domestique en se redressant. M. Agreste n'est pas quelqu'un qui laisse entrer des inconnus facilement dans sa maison. »

-« Mon père ne sait pas qu'ils sont ici. » expliqua Félix en passant une main dans sa nuque.

Rosa posa des yeux écarquillés sur le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers ses trois camarades. Elle les scanna lentement, un par un, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'avait manifestement pas été informée du caractère clandestin de la présence des trois jeunes gens. Les quatre amis se regardèrent perdus tandis que la cuisinière cachait sa bouche de sa main.

-« Vous êtes décidément pleins de surprises, dit-elle en écrasant une larme au coin de son œil. Si j'avais cru voir ça un jour ! Enfin… Vous avez bien mérité un peu de distraction monsieur. Rester enfermer ici toute la journée, c'est pas une vie. Et vous avez subi ça pendant beaucoup trop longtemps si vous voulez mon avis. »

Se tournant vers la sortie, le plateau de service sous le bras, elle posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette, par-dessus son épaule.

-« Je suis contente que vous ayez trouvé des personnes en qui placer votre confiance monsieur. » murmura Rosa avant d'adresser un petit sourire à Félix.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et raccompagna la cuisinière jusqu'à la porte. Il la referma derrière elle après l'avoir vivement remercié de cette attention.

Un petit silence se fit avant que Félix ne revienne vers ses visiteurs. Il surprit leur regard posé sur lui, des regards teintés d'étonnement mais également de gaieté, un petit sourire au coin de leurs lèvres.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-« Nous aussi on est content de t'avoir avec nous. » répondit aussitôt Andréa tandis que les deux autres hochaient la tête.

Félix resta un instant interdit avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il acquiesça, invitant ses amis à reprendre leur place sur les canapés tandis que la discussion reprenait tranquillement. Intérieurement, sans qu'il ne le montre ni le verbalise, cela faisait longtemps que Félix ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Il avait vraiment été surpris que ses camarades fassent le déplacement pour lui mais il était heureux qu'ils l'aient fait, sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer. Lui qui avait toujours vécu tout seul, une telle visite aurait pu l'importuner, tout comme les visites surprises de Camille. Mais ici, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. D'abord noyé dans l'incompréhension, Félix appréciait la compagnie de Bridgette, Jehan et Andréa. Et même si elle n'avait pas du tout été prévue et était en quelque sorte dangereuse, il appréciait leur compagnie.

Portant une des tasses de chocolat chaud que Rosa avait amené à sa bouche, le garçon participait de bon cœur à la discussion de ses camarades, un sourire discret s'attardant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, restez connectés..._

_P.S.: Petite précision pour les curieux, sachez que l'édition de "__Vingt Mille Lieues Sous Les Mers" que Félix possède chez lui existe réellement : elle a été éditée en 2014 à 1 000 exemplaires en France par les Éditions Saints Pères et coûtait alors la coquette somme de 189€ ! Elle présente le roman avec les manuscrits de Jules Verne, toutes les notes de l'auteur et rassemblant les gravures agrandies d'Alphonse de Neuville, Edouard Riou et Henri Théophile Hidibrand __faites spécialement pour sa première édition, parue en 1869._

_Pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est un cadeau de Gabriel à son fils pour son 15e anniversaire ..._


	28. Mime - Partie 2

_**DISCLAIMER** _: _Comme il est fait mention du monument dans ce chapitre, je me dois de préciser que mon histoire ne prend pas en compte l'incident qui a frappé la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris le 15 avril 2019. Ici, la grande dame de pierre est intacte et est ouverte aux visiteurs._

* * *

Assis à son bureau, penché sur ses documents, Gabriel étudiait un dossier, apportant quelques corrections à certains paragraphes, signant d'autres pages. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, Gabriel parcourait les rectos et les versos avant de s'arrêter subitement, relevant la tête. La maison était habituellement calme, très calme, à son expresse demande.

Les domestiques avaient pour instruction de remplir leur travail dans le plus grands des silences et le maître de maison avait volontairement établi son bureau le plus possible des cuisines afin de ne pas être gêné par les entrechocs des ustensiles de table. Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas les cliquetis des couverts qui lui avaient fait relever les yeux, mais des voix.

Des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas qui plus est.

Fronçant d'avantage les sourcils, il tourna le regard vers Nathalie qui était assise à un petit secrétaire en bois, face à lui. Le voyant s'agiter, l'assistante releva à son tour les yeux, surprenant le regard dur de son employeur. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Nathalie pour comprendre le désarroi de Gabriel qui se leva, les poings serrés.

L'assistante soupira intérieurement. Elle redoutait que tout cela n'arrive. Bien qu'elle ait demandé aux jeunes gens de rester discrets, le son de leurs voix n'avait pas échappé à Gabriel. L'homme s'approcha de la sortie de son bureau, sous le regard affolé de Nathalie. Bien qu'elle détestait se mêler des affaires qui ne la regardait pas, surtout celles qui concernait son employeur et son fils, elle voulait tenter d'amoindrir cette vibration de colère qu'elle pouvait sentir de sa position.

-« Monsieur, je p- »

Mais le foudroiement de regard de Gabriel l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Le maître de maison sorti de son bureau, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la chambre de son fils, ses pas résonnant sur le sol en marbre comme résonnent les pas d'un gardien dans une prison. Sans surprise, les voix provenaient de là. Il posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il fit tourner alors que Nathalie arrivait derrière lui. Gabriel ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, et ouvrit la porte en fracas, faisant sursauter les quatre occupants de la pièce.

Félix tourna les yeux et quand il aperçut le regard excédé de son père, le jeune homme se sentit perdre pied l'espace d'un instant. Il se leva en un bon, comme l'aurait fait un robot, aussitôt imité par Bridgette, Andréa et Jehan qui écarquillèrent les yeux.

Félix se sentit piégé, sa cage thoracique devenait de plus en plus petite, sa respiration plus courte. Que devait-il faire ? Comment expliquer ? Alors qu'il cherchait une explication à fournir à son père qui se rapprochait de lui, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Même s'il détestait se sentir faible et humilié par cet homme, il ne trouvait pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit à cet instant. Il savait que la présence de ses camarades en ces lieux était totalement interdite et qu'il venait d'outre passer une nouvelle fois une règle qui lui était imposée depuis longtemps.

Gabriel s'arrêta juste devant lui et Félix serra les poings. Le maître des lieux scanna les trois intrus avec un regard froid, si glacial que Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette sentirent un méchant courant d'air caresser leur colonne vertébrale. Gabriel passa ses mains dans son dos, ferma les yeux puis inspira lentement, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

-« Que signifie tout cela ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère, son regard inquisiteur posé sur son fils.

-« P-Père, je… » commença Félix en soutenant le regard de son père avec un air apeuré.

Bridgette, juste à côté de lui, le regarda faire avec une mine désolée. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami si désemparé, sûrement apeuré par ce qui était en train d'arriver et cela la peinait grandement. Alors que Gabriel avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son fils, la jeune fille en profita pour le regarder discrètement. Gabriel Agreste, qu'elle avait reconnu sans mal, était un homme assez grand, bien qu'il fût plus petit que Jehan, et à la carrure imposante. Ses traits durs et son regard perçant faisaient froids dans le dos, surtout quand il était en colère. Et même s'il n'avait fait que prononcer quatre mots, ces quatre petits mots avaient suffi pour refroidir l'ambiance jusque-là chaleureuse.

Voyant que Félix ne pouvait aller plus loin dans sa phrase, Bridgette serra les poings avant de faire un pas en avant, se plaçant juste à côté de lui pour faire face à M. Agreste.

-« Ne soyez pas en colère contre Félix, c'était notre idée de venir, expliqua la jeune fille en tentant de garder une voix calme. Il n'était pas au courant, je vous assure. »

Père et fils tournèrent les yeux vers elle. Félix ouvrit légèrement la bouche, plus que surpris de voir Bridgette prendre sa défense tandis que Gabriel se tournait complètement vers elle. Il la scanna en fronçant les sourcils pendant plusieurs secondes, sans rien dire. Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu gris semblable à celui des iris de son fils bougeaient frénétiquement. Bridgette se contenta de déglutir, sans bouger elle non plus. Même si elle trouvait cet homme impressionnant, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et hors de question de lui faire penser le contraire. Elle soutint son regard le temps qu'il fallut, les poings serrés.

-« Et qu'est-ce que vous comptiez accomplir ici ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant, les mains toujours dans son dos.

-« Nous sommes venus apporter les cours que Félix a manqué ses derniers jours. » expliqua Jehan en s'avançant à son tour vers le maître des lieux, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bridgette pour lui exprimer silencieusement son soutien.

-« Et également prendre de ses nouvelles, acheva Andréa en faisant elle aussi un pas en avant. Comme il ne venait plus au lycée, nous étions inquiets pour lui. »

Gabriel posa de nouveau son regard froid sur Jehan puis sur Andréa, les scannant tour à tour avant de se tourner vers Félix. Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête, en signe de confirmation, avant de baisser les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était à la fois très reconnaissant de ce que venaient de faire ses camarades mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait tellement mal de se retrouver si faible face à son père, de se faire humilier de la sorte. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir un peu plus de courage de l'affronter, tout comme le faisaient ses amis.

Gabriel resta silencieux quelques secondes. Cet instant de flottement sembla durer des heures. Le tic-tac de l'horloge suspendu au mur résonnait dans toute la pièce. Et soudain, Gabriel reprit la parole, tournant de nouveau les yeux vers son fils.

-« Tu as trouvé de bons camarades à ce que je vois, c'est bien. » dit-il avec un léger hochement de tête.

Félix échangea un bref regard avec son père. Le jeune homme se sentit perdu. Était-il sincère ? Ou devait-il comprendre autre chose derrière ce message faussement positif ? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé son père prononcer de tels mots.

-« Mais le fait est que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, reprit Gabriel en foudroyant Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette du regard. Je vous demande de partir immédiatement. Et ne vous avisez plus jamais de rentrer chez moi sans que je sois mis au courant. » murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Nathalie, restée dans l'entrée de la pièce, qui se contenta de baisser les yeux, comprenant que cette dernière remarque lui était expressément destinée.

Puis, sans attendre les réactions des quatre jeunes gens, Gabriel tourna les talons, passa devant son assistante sans lui adresser un regard et tourna ses pas vers son bureau une fois de retour dans le couloir. Les cinq occupants de la pièce le regardèrent faire dans le plus grand des silences avant que Nathalie ne se tournent vers Jehan, Andréa et Bridgette.

Le regard qu'elle leur lança et la discussion qui venait de se terminer suffit à leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, et les trois jeunes gens s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Ils passèrent les uns après les autres devant Félix, remerciant et posant leur main sur le bras ou les épaules du jeune homme pour lui apporter un soutien silencieux. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de lui adresser un dernier regard. Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, pâle comme la craie. Jehan le remarqua et eut soudain une idée. Il récupéra son sac à dos mais laissa volontairement sa veste au sol avant de suivre Nathalie et ses deux camarades qui étaient parties devant lui.

Leurs pas résonnèrent sur le marbre du couloir, les trois amis n'osant rien dire tandis que les pas de l'assistante se faisaient de plus en plus rapides alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie. Ils descendirent l'escalier central, passèrent devant le Gorille qui les regarda d'un œil dur, mais juste avant d'atteindre le palier de la bâtisse, Jehan aplati théâtralement sa paume sur son front.

-« Ma veste ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Nathalie qui avait déjà ouvert la porte. J'ai oublié ma veste. Je vais la chercher, je reviens tout de suite ! » dit-il en retirant son sac de son dos.

Le jeune homme confia ledit sac à Bridgette en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil que la jeune fille ne comprit pas avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers, alors que Nathalie protestait pour tenter de le retenir. Mais trop tard, Jehan n'écoutait plus.

* * *

Quand la porte fut refermée, Félix tangua sensiblement sur ses jambes, perdant presque l'équilibre avant de s'accrocher au bord du canapé. Il passa une main sur son visage, totalement perturbé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui.

S'il était beaucoup dire qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie, l'adolescent sentait ses boyaux se tordre dans tous les sens tant le stress qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt avait été immense. Posant sa main sur sa bouche, le garçon se sentit soudain nauséeux, ce qui alerta Plagg qui vint à sa rencontre, sortant de sa cachette.

-« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête pour attirer l'attention de son porteur.

-« O-Oui, tout va bien, bégaya-t-il en secouant la tête. Excuse-moi, je me suis senti mal tout à coup, ça va mieux. » dit Félix en relevant les yeux vers son camarade couleur charbon.

Plagg n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que des pas se firent de nouveau entendre dans le couloir, des pas qui résonnaient forts, des pas de course. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Félix eut la surprise de voir Jehan apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que Plagg se cachait parmi les livres du bureau. Aussitôt, son ami s'avança vers lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-« Oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? » riposta Félix en haussant les épaules.

-« Allez, arrêtes de faire comme si de rien n'était, j'ai bien vu ce qui s'est passé, et ça ne va pas du tout ! »

Félix se contenta de sourire en se dégageant de la poigne de son ami puis en reculant d'un pas.

-« C'est toujours comme ça, expliqua-t-il avec un faible rictus. On finit par s'habituer, je t'assure. »

-« N'empêche que tu vas devenir fou si ça continue comme ça, insista Jehan. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est incroyable que tu n'aies pas déjà explosé sous la pression ! »

Félix se contenta une nouvelle fois de hausser les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Peut-être avait-il raison, toujours est-il que la situation était ce qu'elle était et qu'il ne pouvait rien n'y changer. Sachant que son temps était compté, Jehan s'approcha de la grande fenêtre de la chambre et pointa la rue en contrebas en se tournant vers Félix derrière lui.

-« Je vais emmener les filles dans ce parc avant d'aller se balader tous ensemble. Rejoins-nous là-bas. »

-« E-Excuse-moi ? » s'étrangla presque l'adolescent en reculant d'un pas.

-« Allez, je suis sûr que tu connais plein de manières de sortir d'ici sans être vu ! Tu fermes ta porte avant de partir et tout le monde croira que tu boudes dans ta chambre ! expliqua Jehan en se rapprochant de son camarade. C'est l'affaire de… deux, trois petites heures ! »

Félix commença par hocher négativement la tête tout en continuant à reculer mais Jehan insista encore, reposant ses mains sur les épaules de Félix.

-« Je sais que tu as besoin de sortir un peu, de te changer les idées, et je suis sûr que tu le sais aussi ! Allez, personne n'en saura rien ! On peut même t'aider si tu veux ! »

-« Tu es en train de me demander de fuguer ou je suis en train rêver ? »

-« Tout de suite les grands mots ! protesta Jehan en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas juste… faire le mur ! Juste le temps de passer l'aprèm avec nous. »

-« Tu es complètement fou. »

-« Merci ! rit Jehan. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Félix soupira en secouant la tête. D'un côté, Jehan n'avait pas totalement tort, rester enfermé ici sans arrêt allait finir par le rendre fou. Mais de l'autre, comment pouvait-il sortir d'ici ? Par quel miracle allait-il pouvoir s'éclipser sans que personne ne le remarque ? Félix releva les yeux, croisant le regard de Plagg, posé sur le bureau, dans le dos de Jehan. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du kwami, défiant silencieusement Félix de répondre positivement à la demande du grand métis. Félix le regarda intensément durant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Jehan.

-« Bon, je vais essayer, soupira-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête. Mais je ne vous promets rien, pas la peine de m'attendre plus de 10 minutes. »

-« D'accord ! » répondit aussitôt Jehan en s'écartant de lui.

Le jeune homme fila de nouveau vers l'entrée de la pièce, se pencha pour récupérer sa veste qu'il avait volontairement laissé au sol avant de passer la porte avec un dernier regard en arrière, adressant un petit sourire à son camarade. Il retraversa une dernière fois le couloir, rejoignant le hall en quelques secondes, là où l'attendait ses amies et Nathalie, qui croisa les bras en le voyant arriver.

-« Désolé du retard, s'excusa Jehan en passant devant elle. Je ne savais plus du tout où je l'avais laissé ! Et puis la chambre est tellement grande… »

-« Oui bon, coupa l'assistante en levant la main pour le faire taire. Allons-y maintenant. »

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête alors que Jehan récupérait son sac des mains de Bridgette. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et le grand sourire sur le visage de son camarade fit comprendre à Bridgette qu'il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait, même si elle ignorait encore de quoi il retournait.

Le petit groupe traversa la cour et Nathalie ouvrit le grand portail, laissant passer les trois amis. Ils se retournèrent pour remercier l'assistante et s'excuser du désarroi qu'ils avaient pu lui causer. Nathalie se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête sans aucune expression avant de tourner les talons, refermant le portail derrière elle. Andréa et Bridgette attendirent que les portes en fer soient totalement closes pour se tourner vers Jehan qui avait passé ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » questionna aussitôt Bridgette en se plantant juste devant lui.

-« Moi ? Mais rien du tout, je suis allé chercher ma veste, c'est tout ! » répondit le jeune homme en passant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-« Arrêtes de mentir, on sait très bien que tu as oublié volontairement ton pull pour pouvoir revenir dans la chambre de Félix, protesta Andréa en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout le temps où tu es parti ? »

-« Oh mais vous êtes tellement suspicieuses avec moi ! soupira Jehan avec un haussement d'épaules. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'est promis, j'ai simplement… discuté avec Félix. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Bridgette, surprise.

-« Si j'ai été suffisamment convaincant, tu vas pouvoir lui demander d'ici quelques minutes. » déclara Jehan avec un petit sourire.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, leur regard balançant entre surprise et suspicion. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jehan tourna les talons en reprenant la parole.

-« Hey, si on allait dans le petit square là, dit-il en pointant les arbres devant lui. Bri, je suis sûr que tu meures d'envie de faire de la balançoire. »

Sans écouter la réponse de ses amies, Jehan traversa la rue, suivi de près par Andréa et Bridgette qui le harcelaient de questions. Mais le garçon garda le silence. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter ni les décevoir si jamais son plan ne fonctionnait pas, bien qu'il ait bon espoir qu'il fonctionne. Il avait lu dans les yeux de son ami une certaine détermination à sortir de sa prison.

* * *

Plagg attendit que les pas de Jehan se soient évanouis dans le couloir pour venir virevolter devant Félix qui croisa les bras.

-« Alors franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse ! » rit le kwami tandis que Félix lui adressait un air sévère.

-« C'est ça, rigole, soupira le jeune homme avec un hochement d'épaules. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant. »

-« Eh bien, tu sors ! » déclara Plagg.

-« Tu es sérieux ? »

-« Evidemment ! « _Ce que ton père ignore ne te fais aucun tort_ » n'est-ce pas ? Donc, tu sors en douce ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et comment je fais ça ? »

Kwami et porteur échangèrent un regard alors que Plagg croisait ses pattes en haussant un sourcil. Félix le regarda faire avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Un petit rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que le jeune homme n'éclate de rire, un rire froid, sans aucune gaité, moqueur.

-« Tu vas me faire croire que tu vas m'aider sans rien attendre en retour ? » demanda Félix en pointant son doigt vers son petit camarade, l'air inquisiteur.

-« Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça tout de même, répondit Plagg en se posant sur les phalanges de l'adolescent. Et la transformation ne me coûte pas d'énergie si tu n'utilises pas le Cataclysme. Si tu es prêt à assumer les éventuelles conséquences de ta sortie en cachette, je veux bien t'aider. Ça ne dépend que de toi. »

Félix resta interdit quelques instants : lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, là où Jehan s'était arrêté pour lui montrer leur point de rendez-vous. Il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il avait peur d'être aperçu. Il regarda en contrebas, les gens dans la rue, les voitures qui passaient sur la route, les feuilles des arbres qui bougeaient sous le vent. Il serra les poings alors que Plagg venait se poser sur son épaule.

-« Il a raison, murmura Félix en tournant les talons, s'approchant de la porte d'entrée. J'en ai assez de rester ici, d'obéir à des ordres stupides, de ne jamais rien pouvoir faire, de me faire humilier sans cesse. »

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la poignée et tourna le verrou de la porte avant de glisser la clé dans la poche de son pantalon, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-« Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me laisser faire, il est temps de prouver ma détermination. » souffla-t-il en regardant Plagg sur son épaule.

-« N'oublies pas de ne jamais te laisser surpasser par tes émotions, insista Plagg en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de son porteur. Je sais que tu es contrarié, mais tu ne dois jamais utiliser tes pouvoirs autrement que pour faire le bien, tu m'entends ? Ne fais pas l'idiot, c'est tout. »

-« Je ne serai pas Chat Noir très longtemps, ne t'inquiètes pas, juste le temps de sortir d'ici. » répondit le jeune homme en se retournant.

Il se rapprocha de sa chaîne hi-fi afin de lancer son disque de solo de violon afin de tromper son absence. Tous les occupants de la maison savaient que Félix jouait de son instrument lorsqu'il se sentait triste ou contrarié et personne ne penserait alors à venir le déranger. Une fois la musique lancée, il se redressa et tourna les yeux vers son bureau. Le cadre photo où apparaissait sa mère était tourné vers lui, comme s'il l'observait.

-« Je resterai prudent, c'est promis. » murmura Félix avec un petit sourire avant de tourner les talons vers la grande fenêtre.

Il regarda une nouvelle l'extérieur avant de regarder Plagg qui descendit de son épaule pour venir virevolter devant lui.

-« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » demanda le kwami avec un petit sourire narquois.

-« Non, mais je suis sûr que je n'aie pas envie de laisser passer cette chance, affirma l'adolescent avec un petit hochement de tête. Toujours partant pour m'aider ? »

-« J'irai où tu iras ! » affirma Plagg avec un sourire.

Félix lui répondit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. À partir de maintenant, il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière et de toute façon, il n'en avait aucune envie. La seule chose qui le motivait pour l'instant était de sortir d'ici pour quelques temps, fuir son père quelques heures et profiter de ses amis un peu plus longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait cru faire ça, mais cela lui semblait maintenant vital. Il serra une nouvelle fois les poings avant de prononcer sa formule de transformation.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi !_ »

* * *

Assis sur un banc du parc, Jehan sifflotait tranquillement alors qu'Andréa et Bridgette continuaient de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne répondait volontairement pas, ce qui énervait les deux amies.

-« Tu peux au moins nous expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ?! » demanda Bridgette en secouant le bras de son ami.

-« Non ! » déclara-t-il, amusé.

-« Tu as piégé la maison des Agreste ? » hasarda Andréa.

-« Nope. »

-« Tu as posé une caméra dans la chambre de Félix ? »

-« Oui… Mais en fait non. »

-« Tu as fait un plan avec lui pour revenir discrètement dans la maison ? » murmura Andréa en croisant les bras.

-« Hey, y'a de l'idée ! dit Jehan en se tournant vers elle. Mais c'est pas ça. »

Les deux amies se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Jehan était plus qu'évasif sur le sujet et il était impossible de lui soutirer des informations, ce qui n'enchantait pas les deux jeunes filles qui craignaient qu'il n'ait fait une grosse bêtise. Elles ne pensaient même plus à évoquer le sujet de Gabriel Agreste tant elles étaient intriguées par le comportement de leur ami depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison. Andréa avait remarqué que son camarade regardait souvent sa montre, de manière discrète certes, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle s'empressa de lui poser la question.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ta montre sans cesse ? »

-« Je ne regarde pas ma montre. » souffla Jehan en haussant les épaules.

-« Si, tu regardes ta montre toutes les 2 minutes, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

-« Mais relax, répondit le métis en passant ses bras autour des épaules de ses camarades. Profiter de la nature, respirez à fond et je vous promets que tout va bien se passer. »

Andréa et Bridgette se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de soupirer à l'unisson. C'était peine perdue, Jehan ne leur dirait rien. Mais cela n'avait pas fait retomber leur inquiétude. Lui de nature si vantarde, que pouvait-il leur cacher ?

Les jeunes filles étaient si profondément perdues dans leurs pensées qu'elles remarquèrent à peine les pas effrénés dans leur dos et qui se rapprochaient de leur position. Bridgette fut la première à se retourner et quand elle reconnut la personne qui courait, sa mâchoire se décrocha et son cœur manqua un battement. La voyant faire, Jehan éclata de rire, fier de lui alors qu'Andréa imitait en tout point son amie. L'adolescent n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir que son petit arrangement avec son camarade avait fonctionné.

-« F-Félix ?! bredouilla Bridgette en contournant le banc. M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« Eh bien… Je viens participer à votre petite sortie, si vous voulez bien de moi, évidemment. » répondit le jeune homme en écartant légèrement les bras, essoufflé.

Bridgette se retourna vers Andréa qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils en se tournant vers Jehan qui riait toujours. Elle lui administra plusieurs coups sur l'épaule en criant.

-« Alors c'était ça ! dit-elle en abattant de nouveau son poing sur la veste de son camarade. Tu aurais pu nous le dire, tu nous as fait peur ! Idiot ! »

-« Je n'ai pas pu résister ! s'exclama Jehan en tombant sur le côté tout en se tenant les côtes, pris d'un fou rire. Juste pour voir vos têtes, c'était trop drôle ! »

Andréa continuait de crier sur Jehan qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Bridgette, mi choquée, mi amusée par la situation fit un pas en avant vers Félix qui la regarda avec un petit sourire.

-« Comment tu as fait ? » questionna-t-elle, l'air totalement désemparé.

-« Un magicien garde toujours ses secrets pour lui. » répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un petit hochement de tête.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui dire qu'il s'était transformé en Chat Noir pour passer la fenêtre de sa chambre sans se faire voir ni par le personnel de la maison ni par les passants dans la rue. Qu'il s'était laissé glisser le long d'une gouttière pour rejoindre une ruelle isolée, qu'il s'était ensuite détransformé et qu'il avait couru jusqu'ici en faisant attention de ne pas repasser devant chez lui, juste au cas où.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela.

Il devait se montrer prudent pour ne pas se trahir, convaincre sans en dire trop. Bridgette plissa les yeux pour le regarder un instant avant de sourire faiblement.

-« J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop t'attirer d'ennuis à cause de nous… murmura-t-elle en entrecroisant ses doigts. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, on ne voulait pas te mettre dans l'embarras. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répondit son camarade en regardant Jehan et Andréa qui se chamaillaient toujours. Je suis là de mon plein gré, et il ne m'arrivera rien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

Bridgette releva les yeux pour lui adresser un petit sourire avant de se tourner à son tour vers ses deux camarades en croisant les bras. Jehan peinait à calmer son fou rire tandis qu'Andréa continuait de le disputer, lui criant à quel point il était irresponsable, immature et un idiot.

-« Bon, on bouge ou vous continuez à vous prendre la tête tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que Félix hochait doucement la tête.

-« M-Mais, tu n'es pas en colère toi ? questionna Andréa tandis que Jehan se redressait. Et toi, dit-elle en regardant Félix, tu vas te faire tuer si on te surprend dehors ! Non non, c'était une très mauvaise idée Jehan, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

-« Il voulait m'aider, répondit Félix en se rapprochant de ses amis, dévisageant Jehan avec un air reconnaissant. Il a bien fait de me proposer ça, je t'assure. Et de toute façon, il n'a fait que me le proposer, je suis venu de ma propre initiative. Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, je serai le seul responsable. »

-« Mais… »

-« Et moi, continua Bridgette, si je devais me mettre en colère pour chaque coup qu'il me fait, je n'aurais plus une minute à moi ! »

-« Hey ! À vous entendre, on dirait que je suis un véritable tyran ! » protesta Jehan en se relevant du banc.

-« Disons que tu n'es pas le plus responsable de nous quatre. » contra Bridgette en tirant la langue.

Le jeune homme se contenta de poser ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'Andréa venait se positionner à côté de lui, ne quittant pas Félix des yeux.

-« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle. On ne voudrait pas que tu aies plus d'ennuis à cause de nous. »

-« Certain, affirma le garçon. Tout ira bien. »

Andréa croisa les bras tandis que Jehan et Bridgette lui adressait un petit regard suppliant. La jeune fille croisa les bras, reconsidérant la situation d'un air pensif. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, croisant de nouveaux les regards de ses deux camarades, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-« Bon d'accord, si tout le monde est contre moi, ce n'est pas la peine de protester j'imagine. »

-« Génial ! rit Bridgette en sautant sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? »

-« Pour une première sortie, je propose une simple ballade, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? proposa Jehan en regardant Félix puis les deux filles. C'est pas trop mouvementé, je pense qu'il va pouvoir suivre. » continua-t-il en montrant son ami du menton.

-« Je ne sors pas souvent, mais je sais quand même marcher, répondit Félix avec un petit air narquois. Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, tout de même. »

-« On verra si tu arrives à le suivre tout une journée sans ciller, murmura Bridgette en passant une main dans sa nuque. Quand il a une idée en tête, ouille ouille ouille, on ne l'arrête plus, crois-moi ! »

-« Je ferai avec. » affirma Félix avec un petit sourire.

-« Au pire je te porterai si ça ne va plus. » rit Jehan en bombant le torse.

Félix se contenta de hausser les épaules en laissant échapper un petit rire tandis que les filles échangeaient un regard désespéré. Quand le calme fut revenu dans le groupe, Bridgette proposa à ses camarades de se diriger vers la cathédrale Notre-Dame, n'étant pas très loin de l'Île de la Cité. Les autres acceptèrent et le quatuor se mit en route.

Avec une grande satisfaction, Félix sentait le vent d'automne souffler autour de lui, passant dans ses cheveux. Redécouvrant peu à peu les bruits qui commençaient à lui être familiers, les voitures, les passants, les vélos, le jeune homme regardait tout autour de lui, profitant de cette sensation de liberté retrouvée. Sortir seul était encore une expérience nouvelle pour lui et tout lui semblait plus impressionnant maintenant qu'il était « livré à lui-même ».

Longeant le jardin du Luxembourg, Félix admirait le ramage des arbres qui avait pris ses couleurs orangées de l'automne. Le soleil, qui commençait à doucement décliner dans le ciel aux teintes légèrement roses, arrivait quelque fois à percé à travers les branchages, éblouissant le jeune homme qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle.

Bridgette, qui marchait à côté de lui, le regarda faire, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna les yeux à son tour vers les arbres, admirant à son tour les arbres autour d'elle. Pour elle qui avait l'habitude d'être toujours dehors, le vent et le soleil entre les feuilles était un spectacle plutôt classique, bien qu'il fût toujours aussi beau.

Mais pour Félix, c'était autre chose. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il assistait à cela de ses propres yeux et surtout d'aussi près. Lui qui restait toujours enfermé sans jamais rien pouvoir voir de l'extérieur, il pouvait à présent observer clairement et distinctement tout ce qui l'entourait. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle posait ses yeux sur son ami. Elle trouvait cela vraiment touchant. Le regard du jeune homme ne cessait de bouger, se posant sur les feuilles, les troncs, les nuages, les feuilles de nouveau… Il était si absorbé par tout cela que Félix ne regardait plus tout à fait devant lui. Bridgette le saisit par la manche et le tira vers elle pour lui éviter de rentrer dans un lampadaire, juste à temps.

-« Attention, s'écria-t-elle en riant. C'est beau hein ? »

-« O-Oui, excuse-moi, répondit Félix en passant une main dans sa nuque. C'est juste que… Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça de mes propres yeux. Et puis là je suis… Enfin… Tu comprends… Tranquille, si je puis dire. »

-« Je comprends, affirma Bridgette en reportant son attention sur les arbres à sa gauche. On oublie les petits privilèges de la vie quand on baigne en permanence dedans. On a de la chance de pouvoir assister à cela. »

Ce fût au tour de Félix de poser ses yeux sur Bridgette, relevant sa dernière remarque avec un petit sourire. Il était heureux de constater qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui et essayait même de le comprendre. Cette jeune fille était quelqu'un de très agréable et même s'il n'oserait jamais lui dire, il admirait son dévouement auprès des autres et sa facilité à discuter avec tout le monde, de s'intéresser à n'importe quel sujet sans jamais émettre une quelconque remarque désobligeante, même si elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les arguments du camp adverse, exposant ses points de vue en comprenant les avis contraires. Tout comme pour Jehan et Andréa, Félix était heureux d'avoir croisé son chemin. Et même si leur début de relation avait été un peu chaotique, autant à cause de l'un et de l'autre, il était heureux de pouvoir la considérer parmi ses amis.

Ses vrais amis, en qui il avait de moins en moins de mal à placer sa confiance, à son grand étonnement, bien que cela n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Levant les yeux vers le ciel un instant, le jeune homme inspira profondément en prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, jamais il ne se serait cru capable de faire ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt : quitter la maison en cachette pour aller se promener avec des amis. Et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Et si pour certaines personnes, cela pouvait sembler être une très mauvaise chose, Félix devait bien admettre que c'était l'une des meilleures idées qui lui avait été proposée depuis longtemps, même si elle avait paru folle de prime abord.

Mais il ne fallait pas le dire trop fort, sinon Plagg risquait de lui rabâcher cela pendant plusieurs semaines. Alors, hors de question de le reconnaître publiquement.

* * *

Arrivés près de la cathédrale, les passants se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Félix jouait des épaules pour les éviter autant qu'il le pouvait, ce qui fit rire ses trois camarades, de le voir se tortiller dans tous les sens pour ne pas toucher ces gens. Les adolescents se trouvaient maintenant presque au pied du monument, ne restait plus que le pont qui enjambait la Seine à traverser. À la moitié du tablier, les quatre jeunes gens s'approchèrent de la barrière, admirant les rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient dans l'eau. Félix se pencha légèrement pour admirer l'architecture du pont. C'était une structure en fonte, couleur bronze, certes simple mais suffisamment élégante pour mériter sa place au pied de la cathédrale.

Bridgette le regarda faire avant de se retourner vers la grande dame de pierre. Le soleil la colorait d'une jolie couleur rose orangé, faisant ressortir les statues dont elle était parée. Bridgette soupira de contentement avant d'être frappée d'une idée. Elle s'approcha de Jehan, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et le jeune homme acquiesça aussitôt. Il entraîna Andréa en arrière, de l'autre côté du pont tandis que Bridgette attrapait Félix par le bras.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Fais-moi confiance. » répondit simplement l'adolescente avec un petit sourire.

Mélangé dans ses sentiments, le jeune homme se laissa guider près de Jehan et Andréa qui avaient déjà pris place le long de l'autre barrière du pont. Bridgette le poussa légèrement dans le dos pour qu'il s'arrête près d'Andréa tandis qu'elle se plaçait à côté de lui. Il la regarda faire les sourcils légèrement froncés tandis que Jehan sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Il leva son bras, légèrement au-dessus de lui, faisant un grand sourire.

-« Tout le monde sourit ! » clama-t-il tandis que Félix tournait la tête vers lui, comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il n'eut rien le temps de dire que son ami prenait déjà une photo, puis une deuxième. Il redescendit son bras pour regarder son œuvre avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Je pense que tu peux faire mieux que ça en sourire, non ? » demanda Jehan en montrant l'écran de son téléphone à Félix et plus largement à ses trois camarades.

Si les deux filles arboraient de véritables sourires, Félix lui affichait un visage surpris, désemparé, comme un animal face aux phares d'une voiture. Andréa et Bridgette laissèrent échapper un petit rire à leur tour tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, gêné.

-« Désolé, souffla-t-il. C'est juste que je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Je n'ai pas l'habitude et je… Enfin, je n'aime pas trop ça en vérité. »

-« Oh allez, murmura Andréa en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu es avec nous, tu peux te détendre. Et puis cette photo, on la garde pour nous. C'est notre moment ! On la montrera à personne à personne, promis. »

-« Oui, et puis ça serait dommage de ne pas immortaliser ta première sortie clandestine avec nous, non ? » renchérit Bridgette en posant ses mains dans le dos de Félix qui tourna les yeux vers elle.

-« La première ? releva Jehan avec un petit sourire narquois. Ça veut dire qu'il y en aura d'autres ? »

-« Évidemment ! répondit Bridgette avec un grand sourire. Le plus dur, c'est de le faire pour la première fois. Maintenant qu'il l'a fait, il le refera n'importe quand, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que pour le plaisir d'être avec nous ! »

-« Je… » murmura Félix avec un petit rire gêné.

-« Mais oui, bientôt il ne pourra plus se passer de nous. » continua Andréa avec un hochement de tête.

-« Tiens, je pensais que c'était une très mauvaise idée ! coupa Jehan en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa camarade. C'est toi qui disais ça tout à l'heure. »

-« Oui, et bien il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ! répondit hâtivement la brunette avec un sourire au jeune homme. Prends la photo maintenant ! »

Jehan éclata de rire tandis qu'un nouveau sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Félix. Plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait mieux dans ce petit groupe. Ils étaient tous les trois d'une grande camaraderie et même s'il pouvait y avoir des petits conflits, ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Le jeune homme appréciait cette chaleurosité qui se dégageait d'eux. Et Bridgette n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était sorti une première fois, et rien ne l'empêcherai de recommencer. Car si son père avait tous les pouvoirs dans sa maison, il ne pouvait pas le retenir à l'extérieur, confondu entre les passants, étant seulement un point de plus dans la foule.

Alors que Jehan montait de nouveau son bras au-dessus d'eux, Félix passa son bras autour des épaules de Bridgette, de manière presque machinale tandis qu'il posait son autre main dans le dos d'Andréa, un véritable sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Tout était rapide mais il se sentait bien, et si prendre une photo leur faisait plaisir, il se plierait à cette drôle de coutume avec un certain entrain, peu envieux de gâcher ce petit moment qu'ils lui faisaient partager, reconnaissant qu'ils l'aient poussé à faire ce qu'il faisait en ce moment sans le moindre regret.


	29. Mime - Partie 3

**_DISCLAIMER_** : _Attention, ce chapitre contient des **scènes violentes**, impliquant **sang** et **expérience de mort imminente**. L'histoire reste une fiction accessible à tous et rien n'est vraiment détaillé mais si vous êtes un lecteur sensible, certains passages peuvent choquer._

* * *

Au pied de la cathédrale, le petit groupe s'arrêta quelques instants afin d'observer la façade du monument, Félix montrant quelques détails à Andréa qu'il avait lu et étudié dans les livres sans jamais les voir en vrai tandis que Jehan et Bridgette continuaient de prendre des photos en faisant des grimaces. Les passants étaient nombreux ici et une foule de personnes formait une file d'attente afin de pouvoir rentrer tour à tour dans le bâtiment. Même s'il aurait bien voulu jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Félix avait expressément refuser d'attendre sans rien faire alors qu'ils pouvaient aller se balader autre part, et ses trois camarades s'étaient contentés de hausser les épaules en acquiesçant, comprenant le sentiment de leur ami.

Après un petit quart d'heure passé à admirer l'architecture de la grande dame, le groupe avait tourné les talons vers l'autre bout du parvis, attirés par un regroupement un peu plus loin. Une grande scène avait été montée et l'agitation par ici était palpable. Jouant des coudes, Jehan réussit à se faufiler dans la foule pour aller lire le panneau qui était posé au pied de l'estrade. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, rejoignant ses amis qui étaient restés en arrière.

-« C'est un spectacle de mime, expliqua-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules. C'est un peu cliché non ? »

-« Moi je trouve ça plutôt rigolo. » répondit Bridgette en joignant ses mains entre elles.

-« Je suis étonné qu'il y ait autant de monde pour voir un spectacle comme cela. » murmura Félix en croisant les bras.

-« Hey, c'est pas très gentil ça. » railla Andréa en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

-« Non, se reprit le jeune homme en passant sa main dans sa nuque. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a énormément d'agitation. C'est… étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le groupe reporta son attention sur l'estrade alors qu'un homme montait sur la scène, un micro à la main.

-« Je suis désolé mesdames et messieurs mais le spectacle est annulé. L'acteur principal est absent, nous devons suspendre la représentation. »

La foule s'agita de nouveau tandis que l'hôte reprenait son discours en anglais afin de se faire comprendre de tous, également des touristes. Jehan se tourna vers Félix en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Dis donc, tu es devin toi ou quoi ? »

-« Pas que je sache. » répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

-« Oh, c'est tellement dommage ! soupira Bridgette en faisant la moue. J'aurais bien voulu regarder le spectacle moi. »

-« Si l'acteur n'est pas là, on ne va pas pouvoir voir grand-chose. » souffla Andréa en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amies en riant.

Alors que les passants commençaient à se disperser, Andréa et Bridgette remarquèrent un homme qui arrivait en courant, essoufflé. Il portait un costume et un chapeau melon, ce qui les fit sourire. Mais quand elles le virent monter sur la scène et discuter avec les personnes sur l'estrade et qui étaient en train de ranger le matériel, elles perdirent aussitôt leur air enjoué. L'arriviste semblait hors de lui, ils criaient sur les hommes qui tentaient de le calmer sans grand succès.

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! hurla-t-il en bousculant un de ses interlocuteurs. J'ai mis longtemps à préparer ce spectacle moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide Fred, répondit l'homme en reculant d'un pas. Et c'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à arriver à l'heure. »

-« La star se fait toujours attendre, c'est bien connu ! reprit Fred en levant les bras en guise de protestation. Et ça ne faisait que 5 minutes de retard. »

-« Non Fred ! protesta une femme rousse en montant à son tour sur scène. Tu as 30 minutes de retard ! Nous étions censés faire un briefing avant le début de la représentation mais tu n'es jamais arrivé ! Je t'avais prévenu, encore un coup de ce genre et je te coupe les vivres ! Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »

-« Josiane, il fallait que je repasse chez moi ! protesta l'artiste en s'approchant d'elle. Tu sais à quel point ce spectacle compte pour moi, s'il te plaît ! »

-« Non, justement ça ne me plaît pas ! répondit la metteuse en scène en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son acteur. J'en ai assez de tes retards à répétition, de tes absences injustifiées et surtout de ton manque de professionnalisme ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de toi ! Tu es viré tu m'entends ?! VIRÉ, Fred ! »

Sans un autre mot, Josiane tourna les talons, descendant de la scène en laissant Fred seul sur l'estrade, totalement interdit, manifestement choqué par ce soudain excès de colère. Félix, qui avait été attiré par les cris, fronça les sourcils en le voyant trépigner sur place puis enfin tourner les talons, furibond. Il savait qu'avec une telle colère, l'homme était une proie facile pour le Papillon. Et s'il se fichait pas mal de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, de savoir s'il était victime d'une injustice ou non, Félix savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester dans la foule avec une telle menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête.

Intérieurement, Bridgette faisait le même constat. L'homme était excédé et ce sentiment ne pouvait pas être ignoré par le Papillon. De plus la jeune fille savait que le premier lieu auquel cet homme allait s'en prendre une fois akumatisé, c'était cet endroit. Car cet artiste allait être akumatisé, c'était certain, elle le sentait. Mais pour pouvoir faire son travail correctement, elle devait mettre ceux à qui elle tenait à l'abris, afin qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, tandis que Félix imitait son geste.

-« Je propose qu'on parte d'ici. » déclarèrent-t-ils en même temps, non sans surprise.

-« Vous avez peur de lui ou quoi ? railla Jehan. Vous avez peur de son souffle de feu ? Il va vous mimer quelque chose de méchant, attention ! »

-« Mais non idiot, c'est juste que… » murmura Bridgette.

-« Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, l'apparition du Papillon et des akumatisés, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester dans la foule quand quelqu'un est en colère de la sorte, c'est tout. » expliqua Félix tandis que Bridgette hochait la tête.

-« Je suis d'accord. » agréa Andréa avec un hochement de tête.

-« Vous vous laissez gagner par la peur, protesta Jehan en haussant les épaules. C'est en nous cachant comme ça que le Papillon va gagner, en lui montrant que vous avez peur ! »

-« C'est pas de la fuite, on se met à l'abris c'est tout. » soupira Bridgette en croisant les bras.

-« Je partage leur avis, insista Andréa en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Imagine qu'il revienne sous forme d'akumatisé, on sera au premier rang pour l'attaque. Et ça ne me rassure pas trop. »

Jehan croisa les bras avec de regard ses amis de manière désabusée. Il refusait de fuir mais il devait bien reconnaître que rester ici sans rien faire n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Il ne pourrait protéger aucun d'eux si jamais cela devait arriver. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer son infériorité au Papillon, lui faire croire qu'il était tout puissant.

-« Bon d'accord, maugréa le grand métis en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. On peut s'écarter un peu si vous voulez. Mais hors de question de quitter précipitamment la place juste parce qu'il y a un artiste frustré dans le coin. »

Félix soupira devant le comportement de son camarade. Même si Jehan était quelqu'un de normalement raisonnable et qu'il avait en un sens raison car l'apparition du Papillon ne devaient pas les empêcher de vivre leur vie, il pouvait être une véritable teigne quand il avait une idée en tête. Il se fermait comme une huître et la discussion n'était alors plus dans le champ des possibles. Mais s'écarter un peu était déjà une bonne chose, même si cela était loin d'être suffisant : ils seraient toujours aux premières loges en cas d'attaque et ce constat ne faisait qu'augmenter son stress. Échangeant un regard inquiet avec Bridgette, les deux jeunes gens suivirent Andréa et Jehan qui étaient partis s'assoir sur un des bancs en pierre, un peu plus loin.

* * *

« _Un comédien qui rate sa grande première,_ murmura le Papillon. _Quelle horrible tragédie…_ »

Avec un sourire narquois, le vilain ensorcela un de ses papillons en l'emprisonnant dans ses mains avant de le laisser s'envoler par la fenêtre de son repère.

« _Envole-toi maléfique akuma, allons donner à cet artiste le rôle de sa vie !_ »

* * *

Furibond, Fred marchait de nouveau dans les rues de Paris, son chapeau melon à la main. Il avait quitté l'Île de la Cité depuis déjà un bon moment et errait sur les trottoirs sans vraiment savoir vers où se diriger, se contentant de ruminer sa haine.

-« Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça, maugréa-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une canette abandonnée au sol. J'ai tout donné moi pour ce spectacle, moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire ! Non mais pour qui se prennent-ils ?! Oser me renvoyer comme ça, sans même pouvoir discuter ! Ils vont voir, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! »

Alors qu'il tournait dans une ruelle plus étroite, l'homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était suivi depuis quelques instants par un petit insecte volant aux couleurs noirâtres. S'arrêtant un instant pour exprimer sa rage en tapant du poing dans le mur à sa droite, l'akuma parvint à rejoindre sa victime, s'engouffrant dans le chapeau. Aussitôt, Fred cessa tous ses mouvements, se contentant d'écouter la voix suave qui résonnait maintenant dans ses oreilles.

«_ Mime, je suis le Papillon. J'ai décidé de te donner le pouvoir de rendre réelles les choses que tu mimes. Va, et fais leur payer l'injustice dont tu viens d'être victime. Tu es peut-être un mime, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire taire ! En échange, ce que je te demande, c'est de me rapporter les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, c'est tout. Que le spectacle commence !_ »

-« Sans problème Papillon, ils vont voir de quoi je suis vraiment capable ! » s'écria l'artiste avant de poser le chapeau sur sa tête.

Aussitôt, l'homme se retrouva recouvert d'une substance noirâtre, de la tête au pied, tandis que les passants qui l'avaient remarqué s'enfuyaient en courant.

* * *

Assis sur le banc, Bridgette racontait quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait dans le parc juste à côté à Andréa tandis que Jehan montrait à Félix des photos de paysages qu'il avait pris durant ses dernières grandes vacances, racontant au passage comment il avait failli tomber dans un ravin pendant une promenade à flanc de falaise.

Si l'histoire que racontait son camarade l'intéressait véritablement, Félix avait du mal à se concentrer et ne cessait de regarder autour de lui. Il se sentait stressé, craignant de voir arriver un akumatisé de n'importe quel côté. La scène où aurait dû se dérouler le spectacle était maintenant presque complètement dégagée, les machinistes démontant les derniers spots lumineux tandis qu'une camionnette avait été approchée afin de faciliter le déplacement du matériel.

De son côté, Bridgette se sentait, sans le savoir, toute aussi fébrile que Félix. Elle profitait du fait de raconter son histoire pour faire de grands gestes et ainsi pouvoir regarder tout autour d'elle. La jeune fille détestait cette atmosphère tendue qui flottait autour d'eux. Même si en apparence, rien n'avait changé sur le parvis de Notre-Dame, les jeunes gens n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir relevés la crise de colère du mime tout à l'heure et beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient empressés de quitter les lieux. Et si Bridgette aurait souhaité en faire autant, elle savait aussi qu'elle était responsable, avec Chat Noir, de la sécurité de tous ces gens. De tous ces inconnus qui comptaient, dans le grand ordre des choses, tout autant que ces trois camarades à ses côtés. Mais plus les secondes défilaient, plus la jeune fille sentait ses mains trembler. Elle savait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire d'ici quelques instants et ce sentiment de fatalité ne faisait qu'accroître son stress.

Et la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de terminer de raconter son histoire que son pressentiment se révéla exact. Alors qu'elle parlait, les quatre jeunes gens entendirent sur la droite des acclamations de surprise provenant de là où se tenait la scène. Entre interrogation et stress, le groupe tourna les yeux vers les passants qui semblaient avoir remarqué quelque chose.

Félix releva que tous ces gens avaient les yeux levés vers les toits face à eux, et il s'empressa de les imiter. Apercevant ce que la foule avait repéré, il se leva d'un bond, aussitôt imité par ses trois camarades qui avaient également relevé ce qui intriguait tout le monde.

Debout sur les ardoises des toits, un homme à la peau violette se tenait là, les lèvres pincées et un regard courroucé lancé vers la scène en contrebas. Il portait une marinière, une veste, un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'un chapeau melon que Jehan, Andréa, Bridgette et Félix reconnurent immédiatement, échangeant un regard affolé.

-« Je te l'avais dit ! hurla Bridgette en attrapant le bras de Jehan. Je te l'avais dit ! »

-« D-D'accord ! Tu avais raison, je m'excuse ! » bredouilla le jeune homme en reculant d'un pas.

-« Il faut partir d'ici ! » s'écria Andréa en reculant à son tour.

À moitié sourd, Félix ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'akumatisé qui s'était remis en mouvement depuis quelques secondes. L'homme s'agenouilla sur le toit et fit des gestes avec ses mains, mimant une boîte au sol, accrochée à un ensemble d'autres objets plus longs et plus fins. Les mouvements de l'homme étaient précis, si précis que Félix avait l'impression de voir ce que l'homme ne faisait pourtant que mimer. Pétrifié, il vit le vilain lancer en contrebas les objets fins qu'ils venaient juste de mimer et s'accroupir de nouveau près de là où il avait fait « apparaître » la première partie de son imitation. Mais lorsqu'il vit le Mime saisir ce qui semblait être une poignée de rétro détonateur pour dynamite, le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour.

Il eut juste le temps d'attraper le poignet de Bridgette qui était juste à côté de lui et d'entraîner également Jehan et Andréa à sa suite avant de sentir un souffle brûlant dans son dos qui l'envoya, lui et ses camarades, valser à plusieurs mètres de leur position initiale, dans le bruit assourdissant des vitres qui explosaient, de la pierre qui se fendait et des cris des passants.

* * *

Bridgette ouvrit lentement les yeux, totalement sonnée. Elle mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée sur le sol, la joue droite posé sur la pierre froide du parvis de la cathédrale. Tout tanguait autour d'elle, ce qui la força à refermer les yeux quelques secondes, afin de calmer cette nausée qui commençait à lui prendre tout le corps. Elle se sentait lourde et un goût ferreux lui envahissait la bouche. Ses oreilles sifflaient et elle n'entendait que des bruits sourds tout autour d'elle et d'autres sons qui s'apparentaient à des cris. Mais Bridgette était pour l'instant trop en dehors de son corps pour prendre conscience de quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille eut une grimace de dégoût en comprenant qu'un filet de sang était en train de s'échapper de sa lèvre inférieure, coulant le long de son menton.

Après plusieurs secondes sans bouger, la jeune fille entreprit de se redresser, prenant appuis sur sa paume gauche et son avant-bras droit pour regarder tout autour d'elle. Un nuage de poussière gris recouvrait maintenant les lieux, un nuage épais qui l'empêchait de voir plus loin qu'à un mètre devant elle. Le ciel bleu de fin d'après-midi avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'une atmosphère de guerre, les rayons de soleil perçant à travers le nuage de poussière. Avec un petit gémissement de douleur, Bridgette réussit à se redresser sur ses genoux, se tenant la tête. Une douleur lancinante lui transperçait le crâne de part en part. Ses yeux la brûlaient et le sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Mais la jeune fille était tout de même heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était pas blessée outre mesure. Tous ses membres répondaient correctement et elles n'avaient rien de cassé. De manière machinale, elle ouvrit la sacoche qu'elle portait à l'épaule, là où se cachait Tikki.

-« Tikki, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Oui, oui… répondit la kwami en prenant sa tête entre ses pattes. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

-« J-Je ne sais pas trop… continua Bridgette en relevant le regard, les yeux tout à coup très lourds. C'était… l'akumatisé je crois… »

Soudain, voyant passer quelqu'un en hurlant à quelques distances d'elle, Bridgette sentit une décharge électrique s'infiltrer partout dans son corps, de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'aux bouts de ses membres. Avec effroi, la jeune fille remarqua qu'elle était toute seule. Aucune trace de Jehan, Andréa et Félix : ils avaient disparu dans le souffle de l'explosion. Chancelante, l'adolescente réussit à se remettre sur ses jambes., non sans effort. Une bouffée de stress se mit à envahir sa poitrine. Les larmes aux yeux, les mains crispées autour de son corps, Bridgette se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, de gros sanglots venant secouer ses côtes de manière chaotique. Les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux creusaient des sillons humides dans la poussière qui s'était déposée sur sa peau et sur ses vêtements.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait ni hurler ni courir. La jeune fille entendait Tikki lui parler mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle.

Après quelques minutes, le nuage de poussière commença à se lever légèrement, la lumière redevenait de plus en plus normale et la vue se dégageait tout autour de la jeune héroïne. Elle put commencer à distinguer d'autres personnes autour d'elle, visiblement tous aussi perdus qu'elle à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Certains erraient comme des fantômes tandis que certains étaient penchés sur d'autres passants, toujours au sol.

Bridgette sentit sa poitrine se crisper de nouveau. Où étaient ses amis, que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle partir se transformer et les abandonner à leur sort pour tenter d'arrêter l'akumatisé qui allait sûrement faire d'autres victimes ? C'est ce que sa tête lui hurlait de faire mais son cœur, lui, lui interdisait de partir sans s'assurer de la condition de ses amis. Elle devait les retrouver, coûte que coûte. Alors qu'elle continuait de progresser sur le parvis sans trop savoir où aller, un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Les débris de la scène de spectacle explosée avaient atterri un peu partout autour d'elle. Le grand panneau qui montrait l'affiche du spectacle, qui était initialement posé au-dessus de la scène, avait atterri juste là, à plusieurs mètres de sa position initiale. Mais ce n'était pas le panneau en lui-même qui avait attiré le regard de Bridgette, mais son mouvement.

Le panneau bougeait tout seul, comme s'il était mu d'une propre volonté. Mais c'est quand elle vit une main sortir de sous le panneau ainsi que des cheveux blonds apparaître devant elle, l'adolescente se précipita vers le lui, tombant à genoux juste à côté pour le soulever de toutes ses forces. Félix, car c'était bien lui que Bridgette avait immédiatement reconnu, réussit à s'extirper de sous le panneau que la jeune fille laissa retomber quand il fut totalement dégagé. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, bouleversés, Félix assis, ses bras légèrement en arrière pour le retenir et Bridgette sur ses genoux, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. La jeune fille scanna son ami d'un œil soucieux. Comme elle, il était couvert de poussière, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et la manche droite de sa chemise était déchirée mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Et plus important encore, il était bien vivant.

Sans donner plus d'attention à la retenue dont elle faisait normalement preuve avec lui, sachant que Félix n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile, la jeune fille s'avança vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Entourant les épaules de son ami, elle le serra contre elle, de nouvelles larmes coulant le long de ses joues, prise à nouveau de sanglots. Elle était tellement soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé en vie. D'abord surpris par cette initiative, Félix prit sur lui de poser sa main gauche dans le dos de son amie, n'ayant pas le cœur à la repousser immédiatement après avoir vu son regard plein de détresse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi désemparée et au bord des larmes, et au vu de la situation actuelle, la priorité était pour l'instant de la rassurer pour éviter une crise de panique de sa part. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger avant que Bridgette ne se redresse, essuyant ses yeux.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Félix en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

-« Non, je crois que ça va, répondit faiblement Bridgette en continuant de se frotter les yeux. Désolée, c-c'est le… Je… »

-« Tout va bien, reprit le jeune homme en attrapant doucement les poignets de son amie pour lui faire cesser ses gestes. Tu as vu les autres ? Jehan et Andréa, tu sais où ils sont ? » questionna-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-« Non… répondit Bridgette. J'étais allongée par terre et il n'y avait personne, tout le monde avait disparu… »

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa dans un nouveau sanglot. Félix posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Comme ça, elle ressemblait à un petit animal mis en cage, apeuré de connaître son sort. Tout en essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, Félix regarda autour de lui. Il ne devait pas s'être écoulé plus de 5 minutes depuis l'explosion et les cris des blessés se faisait maintenant entendre de tous les côtés, ainsi que le son des ambulances et des pompiers au loin. Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait devoir se séparer de son amie pour se transformer en Chat Noir, car la capitale avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Bridgette à son sort, surtout pas sans avoir retrouvé Jehan et Andréa.

Décidé à ne plus perdre de temps, le garçon se releva en faisant une grimace de douleur à cause de ses muscles endoloris. Et puis après quelques mouvements d'épaules, Félix se pencha vers Bridgette pour lui tendre sa main, l'invitant à se relever à son tour. La jeune fille s'exécuta, posant sa paume sur la sienne en essuyant de nouveau ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait amorcer un mouvement de recul, Félix garda sa main fermée autour de la sienne, même après qu'elle fut debout à son tour. Le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire avant de tourner les talons, l'entraînant à sa suite.

L'adolescent était quelque peu en dehors de son corps. Il agissait bizarrement, osait des choses qu'il ne se serait jamais permis dans d'autres circonstances. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y pensait pas. Sa priorité était de retrouver ses amis et de les mettre en sécurité avant d'accomplir son devoir, et il devait faire vite, alors peu importe le moyen à employer. Maintenant que Bridgette était avec lui, hors de question de la quitter d'une semelle ou de la laisser en arrière.

Les deux amis progressaient doucement, regardant de tous les côtés pour tenter de retrouver Jehan et Andréa. Félix détournait pourtant rapidement les yeux quand il apercevait quelqu'un au sol, inerte ou couvert de sang et déjà assisté par d'autres personnes. Un sentiment de dégoût lui tordait les boyaux alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur la main de Bridgette, serrant ses phalanges dans les siennes.

Soudain, un cri sur leur gauche les fit sursauter tous les deux. Les deux amis tournèrent le regard avant de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise. Jehan était là, agenouillé sur le sol. La moitié gauche de son visage était couverte de sang et il tenait Andréa dans ses bras. Il hurlait, les yeux dans le vide, l'air totalement absent, sûrement en état de choc. L'apercevant, Bridgette lâcha la main de Félix pour se précipiter vers lui tandis que son camarade lui emboîtait le pas.

-« Jehan ! cria-t-elle en arrivant juste devant lui, s'accroupissant pour avoir son visage en face du sien. Jehan ! E-est-ce que… Je… »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander s'il allait bien, car ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. La jeune fille était choquée de voir son ami aussi désemparé. Du sang s'échappait de son arcade sourcilière et le grand métis effectuait un mouvement de balancier, d'arrière en avant, en serrant Andréa dans ses bras. Bridgette baissa les yeux vers son amie. Elle était inconsciente, et elle aussi couverte de sang. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et en partie brulés. La jeune fille tenta de l'appeler tandis que Félix tentait de capter l'attention de Jehan, mais se fût un échec pour les deux.

-« Est-ce qu'elle est… ? » demanda Bridgette en se tournant vers Félix, les larmes aux yeux.

Félix entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour tenter de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il s'avança juste à côté de Jehan pour presser deux doigts sur le cou d'Andréa. Le garçon priait intérieurement pour sentir quelque chose. Il demandait grâce comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais à cet instant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir était son propre pouls, son cœur battant de manière chaotique dans sa cage thoracique. Et puis quelques instants de flottement plus tard, où le garçon tentait de se calmer, il sentit enfin un battement faible venant d'Andréa, indiquant qu'elle était bien vivante. Le jeune homme hocha fébrilement la tête vers Bridgette qui laissa échapper quelques larmes. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée quand Félix remarqua que le t-shirt de la jeune fille se gorgeait peu à peu de sang au niveau du thorax, la tâche continuant de se répandre sur ses habits et même sur ceux de Jehan qui la maintenait fermement contre lui.

Bridgette releva les yeux vers le grand métis qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes en serrant toujours plus sa camarade dans ses bras. Le voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux. Se sentir si impuissante face à la situation attisait la rage qui commençait à bouillir dans sa cage thoracique.

Mais quand elle entendit une nouvelle explosion, tout près de leur position qui les fit tous sursauter, la jeune fille ne put plus retenir sa colère. Au-delà de la mission qu'elle avait à accomplir, elle voulait voir cet akumatisé payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle savait que Tikki lui avait toujours dit de maîtriser ses sentiments, surtout sa colère, car des émotions aussi puissantes pouvaient avoir de grandes répercussions sur ses pouvoirs ou mettre en péril son identité secrète. Mais à cet instant, elle n'en avait cure. Elle voulait faire payer ce vilain, lui faire manger la poussière, le détruire, se venger de lui et plus largement du Papillon. Personne ne pouvait toucher aux êtres qu'elle aimait, elle allait lui faire comprendre cela.

La voyant se lever puis s'éloigner, Félix se redressa à son tour pour tenter de la rattraper. Dans l'état où il était, il savait que Jehan ne bougerait pas et Andréa non plus malheureusement. Sur sa droite, le jeune homme remarqua des secouristes qui se déplaçaient de blessés en blessés tandis que d'autres ambulances arrivaient au pied de la cathédrale. Mais à son grand étonnement, Bridgette ne se dirigeait pas vers eux, mais dans la direction totalement opposée. Même de dos, la colère de la jeune fille se remarquait facilement : ses poings serrés et ses pas décidés, qui auraient pu faire trembler le sol tant ils étaient lourds. Pris entre deux feux, Félix ne savait que faire. Suivre Bridgette pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide ou s'occuper de Jehan et d'Andréa ?

-« Bridgette ! appela-t-il, essayant de ramener sa camarade à la raison. Bridgette, reviens ! »

Mais la jeune fille ne se retourna même pas, continuant de s'éloigner de lui. Félix poussa un long soupir avant de se diriger vers les secouristes sur sa gauche. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jehan et Andréa dans cet état, ils devaient guider les ambulanciers vers eux en priorité, ne serait-ce à cause du cas préoccupant d'Andréa. Regardant une dernière fois Bridgette loin devant lui, Félix se hâta vers des secouristes qui venaient justement vers lui. Après lui avoir posé quelques questions, l'adolescent les guida vers ses deux amis, revenant sur ses pas.

Alors que les deux hommes se penchaient sur Andréa et tentaient de parler à Jehan qui pleurait toujours, Félix tourna les yeux dans la direction où il avait vu Bridgette pour la dernière fois. Mais la jeune fille avait disparue, noyée dans la foule et sûrement dans les rues adjacentes. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

Il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien qui pourrait la mettre inutilement en danger. Laissant ses deux camarades entre de bonnes mains, Félix en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement, sachant qu'il ne servait plus à rien sous sa forme civile. Il prit la même direction que Bridgette quelques minutes auparavant mais bifurqua dans une ruelle déserte afin de se transformer à l'abris des regards.

Après s'être assuré qu'il était véritablement seul, Félix écarta le rabat de sa veste pour laisser sortir Plagg qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'attaque. Avec une pensée coupable, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était même pas assuré de l'état de son petit camarade après l'explosion qui les avait soufflés.

-« Tout va bien ? murmura-t-il tandis que le kwami se posait dans ses paumes. Pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir demandé avant, j'avais… l'esprit ailleurs. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas petit, je vais bien, répondit Plagg avec un petit hochement de tête. Je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air tu sais. »

-« Tant mieux, parce qu'on a du ménage à faire, et cela risque d'être mouvementé. » souffla Félix avec un petit sourire triste.

-« Tout ira bien, rassura Plagg en tapotant la paume du jeune homme du bout de sa patte. Dépêche-toi de te transformer et de faire ton travail. »

Félix hocha à son tour la tête. Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi !_ »

Une fois transformé, Chat Noir remonta le long de la gouttière qui courrait sur le mur derrière lui, afin de ne pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer en repassant par la rue principale. Depuis les toits, le paysage avait bien changé. Du sol, le jeune homme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une partie du parvis, là où se tenait la scène de spectacle, avait totalement disparue. Ne restait plus que la terre sous la pierre, creusée en un cratère, et les façades abîmées des immeubles autour. Balayant la scène des yeux, le jeune héros remarqua que plus loin, au-delà de l'Île de la Cité, se formait de grandes colonnes de fumées noires, mises en valeur par la couleur orangée du ciel.

Paris était en flammes. Certains bâtiments étaient la proie d'incendie, ravageant les façades du sol jusqu'aux plus hautes fenêtres. Chat Noir laissa échapper une exclamation d'horreur face à la situation. Ce qui était en train d'arriver était grave, bien plus grave que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à affronter, sa partenaire et lui.

L'image de Ladybug lui revenant en tête, le héros regardant de tous les côtés, espérant apercevoir la silhouette pourpre de sa partenaire sur les toits. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer seul dans la bataille, pas sans elle.

Les parisiens avaient plus que jamais besoin d'eux, il allait falloir agir vite. Entendant de nouveaux cris d'effroi, Chat Noir se lança vers les bâtiments en feu, ayant pour projet de porter assistance aux pompiers en attendant l'arrivée de sa coéquipière.

* * *

S'élançant de cheminées en cheminées, Ladybug progressait rapidement sur les toits de Paris. Bridgette s'était éloignée suffisamment de la cathédrale pour être sûre de ne pas être suivie, notamment par Félix qui avait eu l'air déterminé à la retenir près de lui. En chemin, elle avait entendu les suppliques de Tikki, lui demandant de se calmer, que la colère qui faisait vibrer son corps pouvait la conduire à commettre une erreur irréparable. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas écouté, cherchant simplement un endroit isolé pour se transformer. Et quand elle eut trouvé l'endroit, elle s'était contentée de prononcer sa formule, sans laisser le temps à Tikki de dire quoi que ce soit.

« _Tikki ! Transforme-moi !_ »

C'était une Ladybug animée par la colère qui se déplaçait maintenant sur les hauteurs de la capitale. Elle se déplaçait furtivement, tentant de ne pas se faire repérer depuis les rues. Si d'ordinaire elle aurait été prise de pitié pour les citoyens affolés qui hurlaient en contrebas, l'héroïne n'avait à cet instant qu'une seule pensée en tête : retrouver le vilain coupable de tout cela.

Elle avait bien sûr remarqué les pompiers, les incendies. Elle avait entendu les cris et les appels à l'aide. Mais c'était comme si la jeune fille était sourde. Elle faisait abstraction de tout, sa colère l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la recherche de l'akumatisé. Et le fait que le vilain continuait de progresser sans qu'elle puisse le retrouver ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère. La vision de Jehan et Andréa lui revenait sans cesse en tête et attisait le feu qui brûlait dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle en voulait au Mime, au Papillon, à la terre entière, à elle-même aussi pour ne pas avoir suivi son instinct. Elle aurait dû s'écouter, forcer ses amis à quitter le parvis. Rien ne leur serait arrivé.

Soudain, un cri suivi de plusieurs autres sur sa droite attira son attention. Des dizaines de passants fuyaient dans sa direction. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune héroïne pour réagir. Une telle fuite ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : le vilain n'était pas loin. Les poings crispés autour du filin de son yoyo, Ladybug survola plusieurs rues avant d'apercevoir enfin le vilain, en contrebas.

Le Mime, sûrement fier de lui de parvenir à faire tant de dégâts, continuait sa macabre mission en marchant lentement au milieu de la route. Le vilain semblait tenir un objet long dans ses mains, son arme mimée toujours invisible aux yeux de la jeune fille. Mais au vu des grandes flammes qui s'échappaient près des mains du vilain, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le Mime avait fait apparaître un lance-flamme, celui-là même qui lui servait à déclencher tous ces incendies.

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fi qu'un tour. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, juste à tomber par surprise sur le dos de ce monstre, lui arracher son chapeau qui était la seule partie amovible de son costume, purifié son akuma et retourner auprès de ses amis, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour Andréa. Elle décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche avant de le faire tourner à côté d'elle.

Les muscles tendus, elle attendait le bon moment pour sauter sur le Mime, comptant sur l'effet de surprise pour le stopper rapidement. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'élancer, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose se refermer autour de son poignet gauche. Un air meurtrier dans les yeux, elle se retourna en armant sa jambe, préparant à administrer un coup de pied à son assaillant. Mais la jeune fille stoppa net son mouvement en reconnaissant le costume sombre de Chat Noir.

-« M-Ma Lady, c'est moi, bredouilla le jeune homme, surpris par le geste de sa coéquipière. Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé. »

-« Oui moi aussi. » répondit distraitement la jeune fille en se dégageant de la poigne de son partenaire, se concentrant de nouveau sur sa cible qui continuait de progresser.

Se penchant à son tour en contrebas, Chat Noir voyait le Mime à travers ses yeux de héros pour la première fois. Tellement pris par le sauvetage des civils piégés dans les incendies, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à sa recherche. C'est seulement en voyant la silhouette de Ladybug passer au-dessus de la rue dans laquelle qu'il s'afférait que le jeune homme avait quitté son poste pour la rejoindre, soulagé de la voir enfin apparaître. Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait eu peur de ne jamais voir arrivé sa coéquipière, qui aurait pu être comme lui, prise dans une des explosions du Mime sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Entendant de nouveau cris plus loin, Chat Noir se tourna vers sa coéquipière qui n'avait, elle, pas bougé, si ce n'est pour suivre le Mime des yeux, cherchant une nouvelle occasion de lui sauter dessus après avoir été dérangée par l'arrivée de son partenaire.

-« Je suis d'avis de mettre les civils à l'abris en premier, suggéra le jeune homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire pour attirer son attention. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il y ait d'autres blessés. »

-« Hors de question, rétorqua aussitôt Ladybug en serrant les dents sans quitter le Mime des yeux. Le vilain d'abord, c'est sur lui que nous devons nous concentrer. Le _Miraculous Ladybug_ réparera tout, il n'y a que comme ça que nous sauverons tout le monde. »

-« Mais tous ces gens piégés dans les incendies ! insista Chat Noir en se déplaçant devant sa partenaire afin d'avoir toute son attention. Le temps que nous arrêtions le Mime, il sera peut-être trop tard pour eux ! Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner ! »

-« Eh bien va t'occuper des civils ! cria Ladybug en poussant son partenaire, excédée par son comportement qui venait de lui faire perdre une nouvelle occasion. Moi je m'occupe du Mime. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus être tranquille maintenant qu'il était là, Ladybug accrocha son yoyo vers une autre cheminée de l'autre côté de la rue pour avoir un autre point de vue, loin de son partenaire.

Chat Noir la regarda faire, totalement abasourdi par son comportement et ses réponses agressives, tellement loin de ses habitudes. Elle semblait hors d'elle et n'avait que le vilain en tête. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.

Elle qui agissait toujours avec sa raison en premier, elle se laissait ici déborder par ses propres émotions. Et même si le jeune homme se doutait qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons, après tout Ladybug devait elle aussi avoir de la famille dans les parages, il savait que le mélange de colère et des pouvoirs offerts par les miraculous pouvait conduire à un résultat plus que dangereux. Les deux héros devaient restés concentrés en permanence sur leur objectif sans oublier tout ce que le rôle de héros impliquait.

Ils étaient responsables de la sécurité des 2 millions d'habitants de Paris, ce qui impliquait leur sauvetage si cela était nécessaire. Poussant un long soupir, le jeune homme tourna les talons pour se diriger vers un autre bâtiment en feu. Il détestait l'idée de la laisser seule sur le front mais celle de laisser des civils innocents brûler vifs l'effrayait encore plus, et il ne pouvait pas tolérer que cela se produise, surtout s'il pouvait empêcher cela.


	30. Mime - Partie 4

**_DISCLAIMER_** : _Attention, comme le précédent, ce chapitre contient des **scènes violentes**, impliquant **sang** et **expérience de mort imminente**. L'histoire reste une fiction accessible à tous et rien n'est vraiment détaillé mais si vous êtes un lecteur sensible, certains passages peuvent choquer._

* * *

Suivant toujours le Mime depuis les toits, Ladybug ruminait encore et encore sa colère. Pourquoi perdre du temps avec les civils ? Les pompiers et les ambulances étaient là pour s'occuper d'eux ! À quoi bon ralentir l'offensive et prendre le risque de voir le Mime causer encore plus de dégâts ? La démarche de Chat Noir était stupide. Et s'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, alors tant pis, elle irait affronter l'akumatisé seule.

Enfin, le Mime s'arrêta au milieu d'un carrefour, enflammant les voitures qui étaient tout autour de lui. Avec une grande inspiration, Ladybug serra les poings avant de se jeter en contrebas, droit vers le vilain. Elle lui administra un grand coup dans la nuque, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Mais sa colère lui faisait faire des erreurs et l'héroïne trébucha elle aussi en avant en touchant le sol, rattrapant son geste par une roulade sur le côté. Cet instant de flottement laissa le temps au Mime de se redresser pour se créer un bouclier. Enragée, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui mais le vilain réussit à la repousser sans aucun problème.

Ladybug laissa échapper un grognement rageur. Elle haïssait cet homme du plus profond de son âme, elle voulait le voir s'effondrer au sol, lui prendre son akuma afin de tout réparer. Avec ou sans son partenaire, elle allait réussir à le vaincre, coûte que coûte. Elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, tentant d'enrouler son yoyo autour des jambes du vilain mais le Mime esquivait la moindre de ses attaques, repoussant à chaque fois le filin de son arme qui filait sur lui. Mais malgré cela, Ladybug continuait de frapper, encore et encore, refusant de faiblir face à lui.

Profitant d'un instant de répit après avoir violemment repousser l'héroïne, le Mime se créa des gants de boxe, abandonnant son bouclier. Le vilain avait bien compris que, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser, la jeune fille était actuellement dans une situation d'infériorité. Son apparente colère contre lui l'empêchait de se concentrer et de penser à un plan d'attaque efficace.

Il devait en profiter afin de lui soutirer son miraculous, comme Papillon lui avait demandé. Esquivant le yoyo de la jeune fille qui avançait vers lui, le vilain fit quelques mouvements rapides, trop rapides pour Ladybug qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. L'akumatisé lui administra un grand coup au niveau du ventre qui l'envoya voler quelques mètres en arrière, la jeune fille terminant son vol plané dans la façade d'un immeuble. Tombant face contre terre, l'héroïne resta quelque seconde immobile avant de se redresser sur les coudes. Elle regarda le Mime s'approcher d'elle avec une démarche provocatrice, lui intimant de revenir l'affronter. Ladybug serra les dents tout en se relevant et se précipita de nouveau vers lui en hurlant.

La jeune fille ne ressentait pas la douleur qui aurait dû accompagner un tel coup, mais sa colère, elle, venait de monter d'un cran. Cet homme l'énervait bien plus que de raison. Et le fait qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à l'atteindre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, l'énervait davantage. Les images de Jehan et Andréa, des bâtiments en feu, des civils qui hurlaient ne faisaient que tourner dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, elle ne voulait pas faillir à sa tâche.

Elle était Ladybug, elle avait été choisie pour une raison bien précise. Elle était responsable de la sécurité de cette ville, elle ne pouvait pas faiblir devant un vilain. C'était hors de question. Que penserait-on d'elle sinon ? Que dirait Tikki, Chat Noir ou même le Maître qui avait pris le risque de lui faire confiance ? Impossible pour elle de les décevoir.

Cependant le Mime restait inaccessible et des larmes de désespoir commencèrent à perler aux yeux de la jeune fille. Ses muscles criaient grâce, lui demandant de battre en retraite afin de pouvoir reprendre son souffle quelques instants. Pourtant Ladybug refusait de montrer un seul signe de faiblesse, de donner au Papillon la satisfaction de la voir échouer. Elle voulait donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait, absolument tout. Son désir de vengeance était la seule chose qui l'animait.

Mais quand le Mime lui administra un grand coup dans la mâchoire alors qu'elle courrait de nouveau vers lui, un coup qui l'envoya voler sur sa droite, la jeune fille sentit soudain la fatigue envahir tout son corps. Ladybug se laissa tomber sur le sol, incapable de faire un seul mouvement de plus. Elle était épuisée, et se relever était de plus en plus difficile. Ses poumons la brûlaient et ses jambes tremblantes ne la portaient presque plus.

Remarquant que l'héroïne restait à terre à travers les yeux de son akumatisé, le Papillon se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« _C'est le moment_, tonna-t-il. _Récupère son miraculous, elle ne peut plus rien contre toi désormais !_ »

Le Mime acquiesça et fondit vers elle en une fraction de secondes. L'héroïne releva péniblement les yeux vers lui, le regard emplit de colère et de rage de vaincre. Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune fille savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à riposter. Ce dernier coup avait embrouillé son esprit, tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle tenta d'administrer un coup de pied au vilain mais celui-ci riposta en la plaquant au sol, se débarrassant au passage de ses gants de boxe. Il la saisit à la gorge, l'empêchant de bouger en raffermissant sa poigne autour du cou de la jeune fille. Ladybug eut aussitôt la respiration coupée, suffoquant tout en essayant de se dégager. Mais le Mime semblait satisfait de son geste et n'avançait sa main que très lentement vers son miraculous, admirant le sordide spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ladybug se sentit soudain stupide de ne pas avoir écouté Chat Noir. Elle s'en voulait maintenant autant à elle-même qu'elle en voulait à l'homme qui était en train de l'étrangler. Si elle avait écouté son coéquipier, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle allait perdre son miraculous alors que sa mission de retrouver le Papillon venait à peine de commencer. Elle allait perdre Tikki et la confiance de son partenaire, ainsi que celle du Maître.

Elle serra les dents, tentant d'atteindre le chapeau du Mime, toujours déterminée à accomplir sa mission, mais celui-ci l'empêcha de poursuivre son geste en resserrant sa prise sur son cou. Ladybug laissa retomber son bras. L'air lui manquait trop pour qu'elle puisse désormais faire un quelconque geste. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, ses paupières closes faisant rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Mais alors qu'elle perdait espoir, un cri se fit entendre derrière elle, à quelques mètres.

-« HEY ! »

* * *

Assis sur le bord de l'ambulance, Jehan se laissait nettoyer sa plaie au sourcil par une ambulancière qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler. Mais le jeune homme était presque sourd, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que la jeune femme lui disait. Les yeux fermés, il ne cessait de se repasser la scène de l'explosion. Il revivait avec précision la douleur qu'il avait ressenti partout dans son corps mais surtout celle qui avait transpercé sa poitrine quand il avait retrouvé Andréa. Inconsciente, elle n'avait jamais répondu à une seule de ses suppliques, criant son nom en la secouant légèrement. Appelant à l'aide, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, suppliant qu'on vienne à leur secours.

Après l'arrivée des ambulanciers, le jeune homme avait réussi à se calmer quelque peu, passant de grands cris de souffrance au silence le plus total. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Bridgette et Félix. Il ignorait où ils avaient disparu mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Tout ce qui importait était la situation préoccupante d'Andréa. Elle était allongée sur le brancard, dans le camion, juste derrière lui et deux ambulanciers s'affairaient au-dessus d'elle, tentant par tous les moyens de stabiliser son état.

Jehan se trouvait stupide d'avoir insisté pour rester sur le parvis. Il aurait dû écouter Bridgette et Félix qui lui avaient demandé plusieurs fois de quitter cet endroit mais lui avait toujours protesté. À cause de lui, Andréa avait été blessée, et il ignorait si elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Le « bip » de l'électrocardiogramme relié à son amie ne faisait qu'empirer son stress de minute en minute. Après avoir terminé de prodiguer ses soins, l'ambulancière lui recommanda de rester assis pour le moment et d'attendre les consignes suivantes sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit.

Jehan n'avait fait qu'acquiescer : il n'avait l'intention d'aller nulle part de toute façon. Hors de question de laisser Andréa toute seule, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait actuellement rien faire pour elle mais il refusait de la laisser affronter cela toute seule. Elle avait été blessée par sa faute, il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, une couverture de survie sur les épaules, avant d'éclater en sanglot, ce sentiment de culpabilité lui ravageant la poitrine, une douleur lancinante lui brûlant tout l'intérieur du corps tandis que les ambulanciers poursuivaient leur travail sur Andréa.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Chat Noir avait perdu sa coéquipière des yeux et le jeune homme était déjà de retour dans un bâtiment en flamme. La structure fragilisée de l'immeuble avait empêché les pompiers d'accéder au dernier étage où attendaient encore un homme et sa petite fille, coincés dans l'appartement donnant sur la rue en contrebas. Le jeune héros n'avait pas attendu de consulter les soldats du feu pour escalader la façade du bâtiment, sautant de balcon en balcon pour atteindre celui où attendaient les deux civils.

Une fois arrivé à leur niveau, l'homme jeta sa fille dans les bras de Chat Noir, lui suppliant de la sauver en premier, de la mettre à l'abris alors que la petite hurlait pour rester auprès de lui. Le jeune homme tenta de les rassurer en promettant de revenir chercher l'homme après avoir redescendu sa fille. Sans perdre plus de temps, Chat Noir décrocha son bâton dans son dos et se laissa glisser le long de son arme, maintenant la jeune fille contre lui avec son bras droit. Une fois posé en bas, les pompiers se précipitèrent vers lui pour s'occuper de la petite tandis que le héros répétait l'opération avec le père.

Une fois père et fille réunis, le jeune homme s'éloigna plus loin dans la rue, sous les remerciements des pompiers qui continuaient malgré tout de s'afférer avec l'incendie. Avec le même procédé, Chat Noir put récupérer une dizaine de civils piégés dans les appartements, un couple s'étant même réfugié sur le toit, faute d'avoir pu redescendre par la cage d'escalier qui s'était effondrée.

Une fois le dernier civil secouru, le jeune homme décrocha une nouvelle fois son bâton de son dos pour tenter de localiser sa partenaire avec le GPS implanté dans leur arme respective. Avec un certain soulagement, le jeune homme put constater qu'elle était dans une rue toute proche. Mais le fait que sa position ne changeait pas indiquait qu'elle ne se déplaçait plus et qu'elle était sûrement en train d'affronter le Mime de front. Alors qu'il pensait s'éloigner, un pompier s'approcha de lui.

-« Adjudant-chef Langlois, se présenta l'homme avec un salut. Je vous informe que nos équipes de réserve ont été déployées et que les incendies sont maintenant maîtrisés, monsieur. Merci de votre intervention. »

Chat Noir le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris de cette initiative. En civil, cet homme lui aurait simplement demandé de quitter les lieux. Mais avec ce costume, il semblait bien plus important qu'il ne l'était, comme si tous ces pompiers lui devaient quelque chose alors qu'il n'en était rien. Voyant que l'adjudant-chef ne bougeait pas, il se tourna vers lui, tentant de prendre une voix posée.

-« Merci. Vous pouvez être fier de vos hommes, félicita le héros avec un petit sourire. Ils font du bon travail. »

-« Je le suis monsieur. Avez-vous besoin de notre soutien pour votre mission ? Nous serions fiers de vous aider. »

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur le GPS de son arme. Ladybug ne bougeait maintenant plus sur la carte, et cela depuis plusieurs secondes. L'akumatisé devait avoir réussi à l'immobiliser. Se rappelant du regard empli de haine de sa coéquipière, le jeune homme eut un frisson dans le dos. Et sa colère l'avait mise davantage en danger ? Qu'allait-il trouver là-bas ? Il devait agir vite. Et pour une fois, une aide supplémentaire ne serait peut-être pas de trop.

-« À vrai dire oui, répondit le garçon en se tournant vers Langlois. Je dois rejoindre ma partenaire mais je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Seriez-vous prêts à me suivre immédiatement avec votre camion ? » demanda-t-il en pointant un des véhicules citernes positionnés dans la rue.

-« Bien sûr ! Cordier, Reynaud ! cria Langlois en se tournant vers ses hommes. Dans le camion, vite ! Rodriguez, sur l'échelle et Delaunay, tu attrapes la lance, allez on se dépêche ! »

Sans se poser une seule question, les quatre sapeurs-pompiers grimpèrent dans le camion, suivis de Langlois qui grimpa dans la cabine et de Chat Noir qui imita le geste de Rodriguez et Delaunay qui étaient grimpés sur l'échelle. Le héros avait eu le temps d'indiquer la direction à l'adjudant-chef qui ne tarda pas à démarrer le véhicule. Ils n'eurent pas à faire beaucoup de route, seulement 2 minutes mais Chat Noir était impressionné de la rapidité et l'efficacité de ces hommes et ces femmes qui venaient l'aider. La cohésion d'équipe était quelque chose de formidable. Le héros baissa les yeux en pensant à sa coéquipière. Jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser en arrière, surtout pas dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé. Mais avait-il eu d'autre choix ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter plus que ça car il vit, au bout de la rue, le Mime penché sur Ladybug, immobilisé au sol. L'akumatisé avait sa main refermée autour du cou de sa coéquipière qui semblait à bout de forces. Une décharge électrique parcouru le corps du jeune homme qui sentit ses cheveux se dresser. La colère envahit à son tour tous ses muscles alors qu'il serrait les poings. Remarquant à son tour l'héroïne au sol, l'adjudant-chef Langlois stoppa le camion et il ne fallut qu'un geste à Rodriguez et Delaunay pour se positionner. En place sur l'échelle repliée sur le toit du camion, les deux collègues pointèrent la direction du Mime avec la lance à incendie tandis que Chat Noir se précipitait vers eux, sautant sur le toit d'une voiture, tout près.

-« HEY ! » hurla-t-il pour attirer l'attention du vilain alors que les pompiers ouvraient la lance à incendie.

Intrigué, le Mime se redressa pour apercevoir le visage du héros avant de se recevoir l'eau de la lance. Incapable de résister à la puissance du jet, le vilain se retrouva propulser loin de Ladybug qui se redressait sur ses coudes avec peine alors que Chat Noir accourait à ses côtés. Se penchant au-dessus d'elle en signe de protection, il dévisagea le Mime d'un regard mauvais, le défiant de s'approcher de nouveau. Le vilain, dégoulinant, se releva et fit un pas en avant mais Rodriguez redéclencha la lance, ce qui le fit retomber au sol.

Avec un petit sourire à l'équipe de pompiers, Chat Noir porta son attention sur sa coéquipière qui s'assit en se tenant la tête. Elle semblait sonnée, les yeux dans le vide, comprenant à peine ce qui était en train de se passer.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » questionna-t-il alors qu'elle levait le regard vers lui.

-« O-Oui, déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque avant de se mettre à tousser. Merci. »

Si elle venait d'être sauvée in extremis par l'intervention miraculeuse de son partenaire, la colère de Ladybug n'en était pour autant pas retombée. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle venait d'échapper de peu à une situation désespérée mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas elle qui comptait. Elle devait stopper le Mime.

Elle regarda l'akumatisé, les sourcils froncés, aussitôt imité par Chat Noir qui décrocha son arme de son dos alors que le vilain leur faisait maintenant face. L'homme semblait vouloir en découdre également mais les pompiers l'empêchaient toujours d'approcher, Langlois et ses hommes étant sur le qui-vive, prêt à actionner la lance à incendie. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tenter dans ce cas de figure, le Mime recula de quelques pas. La brigade tenta de le stopper mais le vilain parti en courant, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir suffisamment rapidement.

Arrivé au pied d'un immeuble, l'akumatisé mima un trampoline avant de s'élancer dessus. Le vilain décolla littéralement du sol, se posant avec délicatesse sur le toit du bâtiment. Avant de disparaître, il fit un petit regard aux deux héros, un regard empli de mépris. Le voyant faire, Ladybug serra les poings et se releva d'un bond, à la surprise de Chat Noir qui la regarda faire avec des yeux ronds.

-« Il faut le suivre ! cria-t-elle en décrochant son yoyo de sa hanche. On ne peut pas le laisser s'enfuir ! »

-« Ma lady, attends ! » cria son coéquipier.

Mais trop tard, la jeune fille avait déjà accroché son arme sur la rambarde d'un balcon pour imiter le geste du Mime, posée sur le toit de l'immeuble en une fraction de seconde. Chat Noir se contenta de soupirer, désespéré de voir que sa partenaire refusait toujours de l'écouter malgré la situation critique dont elle venait de réchapper. Avec un bref salut de remerciement à l'adjudant-chef Langlois et ses hommes, le héros décrocha son arme de son dos pour se propulser à son tour vers les hauteurs.

De son côté, Ladybug avait eu le temps de rattraper le Mime qui ne s'était éloigner que de quelques toits. Il s'était arrêté sur un large toit plat, celui d'un entrepôt et semblait attendre la jeune fille, les bras croisés. Le voyant dans cette position, Ladybug serra les dents en se jetant sur lui, tentant d'enrouler le filin de son yoyo sur autour de ses jambes. Mais encore une fois, l'akumatisé fut plus rapide et repoussa son arme en dégainant de sa hanche une épée. Même si l'héroïne ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette dans l'ombre du vilain, elle fut surprise de l'entendre fendre l'air dans un bruit strident. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas impressionnée et, lassée d'attaquer de loin, elle décida de prendre les devants. Raccrochant son yoyo à sa taille, elle fonça vers le Mime, qui fut surpris de cette initiative. Profitant de cet instant, Ladybug se pencha en avant, tentant d'administrer un coup de poing à son adversaire, les dents serrées. L'akumatisé se contenta de reculer avec des yeux ronds. L'héroïne tendit sa jambe derrière la cheville du vilain qui chuta sur le dos.

Elle en profita pour lui sauter dessus, tentant d'attraper son chapeau mais le Mime, lâchant son arme, l'attrapa par le poignet et la dégagea lourdement sur le côté. Lâchant un grognement rageur, la jeune fille tenta de se relever mais le Mime la maintenait toujours au sol d'une main ferme. Il ramassa son épée, juste à côté de lui, et leva sa main vers le haut, menaçant. Animée d'une colère plus vive que jamais, Ladybug tentait de se dégager en se tortillant dans tous les sens mais le vilain refusait de la laisser partir. Et alors qu'il abattait son arme vers elle, l'akumatisé reçu un coup dans le dos qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber en avant, permettant à Ladybug de se dégager.

Essoufflé après avoir couru pour les rattraper, Chat Noir avait lancé son bâton vers le Mime dès qu'il l'avait vu menacer sa partenaire. Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus d'une seconde, se contentant d'agir par instinct. Elle était de nouveau en danger, il était seul, il avait dû faire quelque chose, et vite. L'akumatisé se releva avec un regard rageur tandis que le héros ramassait son arme. Il l'allongea légèrement afin qu'il ait à son tour la longueur d'une épée.

Le Mime, comprenant l'intention de son adversaire, fondit sur lui, administrant un coup vertical que Chat Noir para de son bâton. Le garçon ne perdit pas une seconde et donna un coup en avant que le vilain esquivât d'un bond sur le côté. Akumatisé et héros continuèrent leur danse encore quelques instants, rythmée par le bruit de leurs armes qui s'entrechoquaient avant que Ladybug, qui s'était remise de son assaut, ne saute de nouveau vers l'akumatisé en criant. Mais l'homme, qui l'avait vu faire, détourna au dernier moment son arme vers l'héroïne qui laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise en comprenant le faux pas qu'elle venait de faire. Heureusement, Chat Noir eut le temps d'abattre son bâton sur le bras de l'akumatisé, ce qui l'obligea à baisser son arme et évita le pire à Ladybug.

Les deux héros se retrouvèrent côte à côte face au vilain, Chat Noir maintenant toujours l'arme de celui-ci avec son bâton. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait de nouveau plus avoir le dessus dans cette situation, le Mime se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque avant de prendre la fuite, courant vers un autre toit, dans son dos. Le voyant faire, Ladybug tenta de le suivre, ne pouvant accepter de le perdre de vue une fois de plus. Mais la jeune fille fut retenue par Chat Noir qui referma ses doigts gantés autour de son poignet. Tournant les yeux vers son partenaire pour lui faire une réflexion, les mots de Ladybug moururent dans sa gorge quand elle aperçut le visage du garçon. Il avait les traits tirés, ses cheveux étaient encore plus dérangés qu'à l'accoutumée mais surtout son regard reflétait un air beaucoup plus noir que d'habitude. C'était un regard sévère, presque de colère, mêlé d'une certaine inquiétude que laissaient percevoir ses lèvres tremblantes.

-« Stop. » ordonna-t-il en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

La jeune fille se retrouva totalement figée, surprise par ce ton autoritaire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, mais surtout par cette voix grave, bien plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Figée de stupéfaction, Ladybug n'osa pas bouger alors que son partenaire lâchait son poignet pour venir poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda le jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tout ce que tu fais, cela ne te ressemble pas ! La colère est notre pire ennemie, tu te souviens ? Nous devons toujours garder le contrôle de nous-même quand nous sommes transformés, c'est une règle fondamentale ! »

Comprenant là où son coéquipier voulait en venir, Ladybug se contenta de baisser les yeux. Même si elle savait au fond d'elle que Chat Noir avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouillonner de rage contre ce vilain : tout ce qu'il avait fait à ces gens, ses amis... Les hurlements de désespoir de Jehan, l'état d'Andréa, le regard affolé de Félix, elle ne pouvait rien lui pardonner. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite avec lui pour pouvoir retourner auprès d'eux. Elle ne voyait que cela. Voyant que ses mots n'atteignaient qu'à moitié sa partenaire, Chat Noir laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de se pencher vers elle afin de capter réellement son attention.

-« Nous sommes une équipe Ladybug, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça toute seule au-devant du danger. Nous sommes censés nous soutenir l'un et l'autre ! J'ai… eu peur pour toi, confia-t-il avec un petit pincement dans la voix que sa partenaire remarqua en relevant les yeux. S'il te plaît, ne recommence jamais ça. »

Ladybug se sentit soudain envahir par un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui traversa le corps de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle avait été foudroyée. Même si elle ressentait toujours une vive colère dans sa poitrine, elle s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété son partenaire, de l'avoir mis en danger à cause d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres. Avec un léger sourire, Chat Noir tapa affectueusement sur l'épaule de sa partenaire pour la rassurer.

-« On est une équipe, répéta-t-il tandis que Ladybug acquiesçait légèrement. Et on a une mission à terminer, d'accord ? »

-« Ensemble. » murmura la jeune fille avec un hochement de tête.

Rassuré de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, le héros fit un pas en arrière, se tournant dans la direction où avait disparu le Mime. Il devait être loin maintenant, et il avait pu prendre n'importe quelle direction. Retour à la case départ. Chat Noir gardant un œil sur sa partenaire, les deux héros sautèrent de toit en toit, prenant la même trajectoire que le vilain quelques minutes auparavant. Le héros avait conscience que sa coéquipière voulait en découdre avec cet akumatisé et que la moindre contrariété pourrait la pousser à faire une autre erreur. Tout cela devait se terminer, et vite.

* * *

Jehan tenait la main d'Andréa enfermée dans les siennes, assis dans l'ambulance, les coudes posés sur le bord du brancard. Les deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant seuls dans le véhicule. Les deux ambulanciers qui s'étaient occupés de l'adolescente avaient déclarés qu'ils avaient fait leur maximum pour stabiliser son état et avaient quitté les lieux afin de se rendre utiles là où on avait besoin d'eux. Les deux amis s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls dans l'ambulance, Andréa toujours inconsciente. L'électrocardiogramme affichait un rythme lent mais bien présent pour le moment. Sa poitrine s'élevait en un rythme régulier, aidée par le masque à oxygène qui avait été placé sur son visage. Le grand métis ne cessait de prier intérieurement, suppliant pour qu'Andréa tienne le coup le temps que Ladybug et Chat Noir accomplissent leur mission. Tout en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de son corps, le jeune homme resserraient ses doigts autour de ceux de sa camarade, comptant chaque seconde qui passaient avec la plus grande des appréhensions.

Et soudain, Jehan sentit les doigts d'Andréa enserrer les siens à son tour. Il releva le regard, plein d'espoir, les yeux emplis de larmes. Il se leva d'un bond pour se pencher au-dessus d'elle. Les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvraient et se fermaient et elle peinait à garder son regard stable. Elle était pâle, très pâle. Sa peau dorée avait pris des teintes grises inquiétantes et ses lèvres étaient maintenant presque bleues. Les ambulanciers avaient indiqué à Jehan que son amie avait perdu énormément de sang et qu'elle s'en était retrouvé très affaiblie. Son regard ne brillait plus comme d'habitude et ses multitudes de blessures au visage ne faisait qu'ajouter des éléments au triste tableau que Jehan avait sous les yeux.

Andréa, avec un énorme effort, tenta de dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Avec mille précautions, le jeune homme retira doucement le masque à oxygène pour approcher son visage du sien.

-« O-Où sont Bridgette et Félix… ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, presque inaudible.

-« Ils vont biens, ils sont partis chercher de l'aide, répondit Jehan en caressant la tête d'Andréa, les lèvres tremblantes. Tout va bien, tout va bien… »

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement en prenant une grande inspiration avec un gémissement de douleur. Jehan fit une mine contrite en regardant la blessure de son amie. Les ambulanciers avaient été obligé de découper le t-shirt de la jeune fille pour intervenir sur la plaie, laissant entrevoir son ventre et la pièce de tissu noir qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Les bandages continuaient de se gorger de sang, passant du blanc au rouge sans que Jehan ne puisse rien y faire. De nouvelles larmes de désespoir perlèrent aux yeux du garçon qui reporta son attention sur son amie qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

-« C-C'est grave… ? » demanda-t-elle en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

-« N-Non ! menti Jehan en tentant de prendre un ton rassurant. Tu vas bien, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

-« On t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal… ? murmura la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Je le vois dans tes yeux… »

Jehan ne put répondre, sentant des sanglots caresser l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il savait que le temps pressait. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, se penchant sur elle pour coller son front au sien.

-« Ça va aller, murmura le garçon en réprimant un sanglot. Attends que Ladybug et Chat Noir aient rempli leur mission et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu dois tenir le coup, d'accord ? Ç-Ça va aller… »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle émettait une petite mimique d'agrément.

_Faites vite, faites vite…_ Jehan ne cessait de se répéter en boucle ces mots. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Jehan n'avait encore jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Serrant la main d'Andréa dans la sienne, il la sentait trembler alors qu'elle fermait de nouveau les yeux, respirant de plus en plus difficilement.

_Faites vite…_

* * *

Après une courte concertation, les deux partenaires décidèrent de remonter les rives de la Seine, ayant une vue dégagée depuis les habitations au bord du fleuve. Tout était redevenu calme, et même si des cris continuaient à se faire entendre au loin, l'atmosphère de chaos d'il y a plus d'une heure était nettement retombée. Mais cela ne rassurait pas pour autant Chat Noir et Ladybug qui restaient sur le qui-vive, prêt à sauter dans n'importe quelle direction au moindre signe du vilain. Ils savaient qu'il ne s'était pas volatilisé dans la nature et plus le temps passait, plus les dégâts à venir risquaient d'être grands. Ladybug continuait de ruminer sa rage, se repassant son face à face avec le vilain en boucle dans sa tête, se trouvant bête d'avoir fait telle ou telle erreur. Mais, fidèle à sa promesse, la jeune fille ne s'écartait jamais de Chat Noir qui continuait de la surveiller discrètement. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les deux partenaires erraient dans la capitale sans trouver un seul signe de leur adversaire jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, une énorme explosion se fasse entendre dans leur dos.

Alertés par le bruit et le nuage de fumée qui s'élevait dans les airs alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout près du Jardin des Tuileries, Ladybug et Chat Noir remontèrent l'avenue des Champs Élysées, ayant identifiés la source de l'explosion comme étant l'Arc de Triomphe, tout au bout de la grande artère routière. La boule au ventre en continuant de s'approcher du monument, Ladybug sautait de toit en toit, toujours suivit de près par Chat Noir.

Arrivés sur la place de l'Étoile, les deux jeunes gens laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise, mêlée d'une certaine terreur. L'Arc de Triomphe avait littéralement été coupé en deux, à l'horizontal, et la partie supérieure de l'édifice s'était effondré dans un gigantesque nuage de fumée. En contrebas, des dizaines et des dizaines de civils courraient en tous sens dans le chaos le plus total. Certaines voitures s'étaient retournées à cause du souffle de l'explosion, certaines étaient même en feu. Le Mime n'avait pas perdu de temps pour continuer sa macabre prestation. Remarquant que les deux héros ne le suivaient plus, il avait décidé de reprendre son activité première : se venger de tout le monde. Et après s'être attaqué au parvis de la Cathédrale, aux immeubles en proie aux flammes, il avait de nouveau frappé fort en s'en prenant directement à un autre grand symbole de la ville.

Ladybug dût lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas partir de nouveau seule en avant, à la recherche de l'akumatisé. Elle savait que l'explosion du monument avait sûrement entraîné d'autres blessés, voire pire. Même si elle ne cessait de se répéter que Chat Noir avait raison, qu'elle devait se montrer plus prudente, elle se sentait comme un oiseau en cage, obligée d'obéir à contre cœur. Elle sentait que le temps pressait de plus en plus et elle voulait à tout prix retrouver le Mime le plus vite possible et réparer tous les dégâts.

Les deux héros regardaient de tous les côtés, cherchant à la hâte la silhouette du Mime tout autour d'eux. Soudain, Ladybug leva le doigt vers un toit à quelques distances d'eux. Le Mime était là, les regardant avec un air de défi et un léger sourire sur le visage. Chat Noir tourna aussitôt les yeux vers Ladybug qui avait de nouveau serré les poings, signe d'une énième vague de fureur qui lui ravageait la poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

-« Nous n'y arriverons jamais si on ne fait que l'attaquer de face, nous devons réussir à le prendre par surprise. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda Ladybug sans quitter le vilain des yeux.

-« Il connait tes approches de combat maintenant, mais pas toutes les miennes, affirma son coéquipier en tournant la tête vers l'akumatisé. Je te propose de l'occuper pendant que je fais le tour. Un coup de _Cataclysme _sur son chapeau devrait suffire à mettre fin à cet enfer. »

-« C'est d'accord. » murmura la jeune fille avec un hochement de tête.

-« Ne fais rien de déraisonné d'accord ? Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement. » poursuivit Chat Noir en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.

-« Promis. »

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune fille décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche pour s'avancer vers un autre toit, plus près du Mime. Avec un dernier regard, Chat Noir la regarda s'éloigner avant de partir dans une autre direction. Il devait réussir à faire le tour du champ de bataille sans se faire repérer par le vilain tout en se dépêchant pour ne pas laisser sa partenaire seule trop longtemps. Même si elle semblait s'être calmée, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle fasse de nouvelles erreurs à cause de sa colère qui était parfaitement palpable. Tout en gardant en mémoire l'emplacement du vilain, le jeune homme progressait sur les toits, formant un arc de cercle autour de ce point, espérant arriver dans le dos du Mime pour le surprendre. Après quelques minutes, il arriva enfin au point idéal. Il était positionné sur un toit, légèrement au-dessus de celui où se tenait l'akumatisé. Et par chance, il était toujours de dos. Sa partenaire faisait face au vilain, mais avait tout de même gardé ses distances, se contentant de faire tourner son yoyo autour d'elle en signe de défi.

Attendant le bon moment, Chat Noir fléchit ses jambes, se préparant à bondir. Après un petit regard furtif à sa partenaire, cette dernière entreprit de faire doucement reculer le Mime afin qu'il ait une meilleure chance de lui tomber directement dessus. Faisant tournoyer son arme devant elle, un air meurtrier sur le visage, elle donna plusieurs coups en avant, ce qui obligea le vilain à effectivement reculer quelque peu. Les deux adversaires étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre : c'était le moment. Le jeune homme releva sa main du toit avant de murmurer sa formule.

« _Cataclysme !_ »

Puis, sans perdre plus de temps, il sauta de sa cachette, fondant sur le Mime à grande vitesse, bras droit tendu vers l'avant. Mais sans qu'il puisse le prévoir, le vilain se retourna vers lui à la dernière seconde et lui attrapa l'avant-bras. Chat Noir émit un glapissement de surprise alors que l'akumatisé le faisait passer au-dessus de sa tête, le faisant tomber à plat dos sur le sol. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur, les dents serrées. Et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le Mime, qui le tenait toujours par le bras, aplatit la main gantée du héros sur le toit de l'immeuble où ils étaient tous juchés. Aussitôt, le sol se fendit sur l'ensemble de sa surface, transpercé de part en part par une grande fissure qui se faisait de plus en plus grande.

Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, le Mime relâcha Chat Noir et bondit hors du toit qui commençait à s'effondrer. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri d'effroi en se sentant tomber dans les étages inférieurs. Mais heureusement pour lui, Ladybug avait réussi à se poser en sécurité et enroula son yoyo autour de son torse, l'empêchant de tomber avec les nombreux débris du toit. Elle l'aida à remonter près d'elle, les mains tremblantes de rage. Chat Noir le sentit aussitôt, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la remercier pour ce sauvetage express. Ils regardèrent le Mime qui se pavanait devant eux, les bras croisés et toujours son sourire mauvais de satisfaction sur le visage.

Tout était à recommencer.

* * *

Dans l'ambulance, l'ambiance était toujours extrêmement pesante. Andréa avait de nouveau fermé les yeux mais n'avait pas lâché la main de Jehan qui continuait de lui parler, n'attendant pas de réponses. Au loin, une grande explosion se fit entendre, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme qui raffermit sa prise sur la main d'Andréa. En faisant cela, il put se rendre compte à quel point sa peau était froide. Elle grelottait légèrement, montrant parfois quelques mimiques d'inconfort, de douleur.

Après l'affolement de l'explosion qui venait de se produire, le calme revint et Jehan reprit sa place près d'Andréa. Mais très vite, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Ses lèvres bleuies tremblaient et l'adolescente respirait difficilement, sa cage thoracique s'élevait à un rythme très irrégulier.

-« I-Il fait tellement froid ici… » murmura-t-elle en serrant les main de Jehan qui se penchait au-dessus d'elle.

-« Il fait pas froid… » soupira Jehan en posant la main sur le front de son amie.

Soudain, la jeune fille fut prise de tremblements, bien plus forts que de classiques grelottements. Affolé, Jehan posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui gémissait de douleur. Elle posa sa main sur sa blessure ce qui attira le regard de son ami. Les pansements étaient totalement imbibés d'hémoglobine et ne pouvait plus contenir le liquide rouge qui se répandaient maintenant sur son ventre. Jehan sentit un frisson de panique courir le long de son dos, regardant le morbide spectacle avec les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Andréa le regarda faire et tenta de se redresser afin de constater elle-même les dégâts, mais fut stoppée par une douleur lancinante qui lui traversa le corps tout entier.

-« Non non non ! cria presque Jehan en reposant délicatement la tête de son amie sur le brancard. Reste allongée, je reviens. » dit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de s'élancer vers la sortie de l'ambulance, voulant alerter les médecins qui s'affairaient toujours dehors.

-« N-Non, Jehan… R-Reste avec moi… J-Je t'en prie… »

Le jeune homme se stoppa net dans ses mouvements et revint aussitôt près d'elle, serrant sa main dans la sienne, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes et ses sanglots. Andréa le regarda avec un petit regard compatissant avant de lever ses yeux vers le plafond. Elle serra les dents tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient toujours son corps. Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus la jeune fille sentaient ses forces la quitter. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et les minutes lui semblaient durer des heures. Son corps entier la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle avait du mal à respirer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, alors qu'elle tournait les yeux vers son camarade.

-« … … J-Je vais mourir… » murmura-t-elle avec un sanglot.

-« Quoi… ? dit Jehan en se redressant vers elle. Non… Tu ne vas pas mourir, bien sûr que non ! Accroche-toi, ça va aller… »

-« … J'ai tellement peur… » sanglota-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-« Je sais, mais je te promets que ça va aller. » insista Jehan en caressant la tête de la jeune fille.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il attrapa la couverture de survie qu'il avait abandonné sur le bord de l'ambulance et la posa sur Andréa, l'enroulant dedans du mieux qu'il pouvait avec un petit sourire stressé.

-« Je te promets que tout va bien se passer, affirma le garçon à voix basse, posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Essaye de te reposer un peu, je veille sur toi. »

-« J-Je suis terrorisée à l'idée de dormir… » protesta la jeune fille en posant ses doigts sur ceux de son ami.

-« Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, murmura Jehan en collant son front au sien. Tout ira mieux dans très peu de temps, tu vas voir. »

Un petit silence se fit avant qu'Andréa ne se mette à tousser quelque peu. La jeune fille fit de nouveau une grimace de douleur en reprenant sa position initiale. Elle regarda une dernière fois Jehan avant de fermer les yeux.

-« T-Tu voudrais bien chanter quelque chose pour moi… ? »

Jehan laissa échapper un rire discret, son petit sourire faisant couler les larmes accrochées au coin de ses yeux avant d'acquiescer faiblement. Le jeune homme entama un chant calme, gardant sa proximité avec elle pour s'assurer de son état et surtout lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours là, même si ses yeux étaient clos.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre assez mouvementé, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout au niveau de la narration de ces scènes. Je dois avouer que la description des passages de combat est assez délicate, et j'aimerais savoir si tout est bien compréhensible. De même pour les scènes avec Jehan et Andréa : est-ce trop, pas assez ?_

_Le Mime est mon chapitre crash test pour savoir si je suis capable d'écrire ce genre de scènes et faire ressentir les émotions que je veux correctement alors vos critiques sont les bienvenues. À la semaine prochaine pour la suite, restez connectés..._


	31. Mime - Partie 5

Toujours perchés face au Mime, les deux héros ne quittaient pas leur adversaire des yeux. Les coéquipiers étaient tendus, par le temps qui passait à toute vitesse et surtout par cet ultimatum qui pesait maintenant sur leurs épaules, à savoir la détransformation proche de Chat Noir puisque le garçon venait d'utiliser son Cataclysme.

-« Bon, une idée ? » murmura Chat Noir en tournant vers les yeux vers sa camarade.

La jeune fille se contenta de reculer d'un pas en décrochant son yoyo de sa hanche. Elle le lança au-dessus d'elle en criant sa formule.

« _Lucky Charm !_ »

Aussitôt, une nuée de coccinelles apparurent pour tourbillonner autour de l'héroïne avant de disparaître aussi vite, laissant derrière-elle un objet rouge à poids noir que la jeune fille réceptionna.

-« Une paire de menottes… ? » murmura Ladybug en scannant les deux bracelets reliées par une chaîne avec un air circonspect.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, reportant son attention sur le Mime qui se pavanait toujours à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle scanna tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux, tous les détails de la scène autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan, et vite. Pour Chat Noir, pour Andréa, pour tous les parisiens blessés. Tout le monde comptait sur elle et le temps était compté.

Secouant la tête pour se reconcentrer, Ladybug posa ses yeux sur l'énorme système de ventilation posé sur le toit de l'immeuble où se tenait le Mime, juste derrière le vilain. Et soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de l'héroïne qui hocha légèrement la tête. Elle se tourna vers son coéquipier en serrant la paire de menottes dans sa main gauche.

-« Maintenant j'ai une idée. » chuchota-t-elle avec un léger sourire malicieux.

Le garçon s'autorisa à se détendre un peu en la voyant le regarder ainsi. Il savait que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce combat était particulièrement dur pour elle, sa colère parlait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le verbaliser. Mais la voir sourire de la sorte, d'apercevoir ce regard qui était habituellement le sien au milieu de ce chaos suffisait à le rassurer. Tout allait être bientôt terminé, il en était convaincu.

Les deux partenaires échangèrent quelques mots, permettant à Ladybug d'expliquer rapidement son plan à Chat Noir qui s'empressa d'acquiescer sans protester, ne voyant aucune objection à apporter. C'était clair et rapide. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela soit efficace.

Après un dernier regard, les deux jeunes gens se propulsèrent vers le Mime qui se contenta de les regarder faire sans bouger, les bras toujours croisés.

« _C'est ta dernière chance !_ annonça le Papillon à son champion. _Ne rate pas cette occasion et ramène-moi les miraculous !_ »

Le vilain hocha la tête avec un regard satisfait. Sans vraiment se soucier des deux jeunes héros qui fondaient sur lui, l'akumatisé mima une batte de baseball qu'il tenait à deux mains. Quand Ladybug, qui était légèrement en avance sur Chat Noir, se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa position, il fit un geste large devant lui, frappant la jeune fille dans les côtes. L'héroïne valsa sur le côté avec un gémissement de douleur alors que Chat Noir laissait échapper un cri de rage, contrarié de voir le vilain réussir à toujours prendre le dessus. Il lui adressa un coup de genou dans la mâchoire, bloquant son coup de batte avec son bâton.

Ladybug, qui avait été écartée quelques instants, revint d'un bond pour tenter d'attraper la main du Mime. Même si elle avait bien senti le coup qu'il lui avait administré, elle ne ressentait pourtant aucune douleur physique, comme si son costume avait tout absorbé. Elle avait pu déjà constater à plusieurs reprises la formidable résistance que lui offrait sa tenue d'héroïne. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas invincible et qu'un seul coup mal placé pouvait lui être fatal.

Après un petit regard à sa partenaire, Chat Noir bloqua de nouveau la batte du Mime avec son bâton. Entraîné par le mouvement, le héros réussit à lui faire baisser son arme. Les bras des deux hommes vers le bas, les yeux dans les yeux, l'un comme l'autre luttait pour tenter de garder le contrôle. Chat Noir bataillait pour garder les mains du Mime vers le bas tandis que ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens de se dégager de la poigne du garçon. Profitant de cet instant de flottement, Ladybug attrapa à son tour le poignet du vilain et réussit à lui passer l'un des bracelets des menottes et à le refermer.

Mais le vilain, comprenant ce qui risquait d'arriver, redoubla d'effort et repoussa Chat Noir en lui assénant un magnifique coup de pied que le jeune homme put éviter au prix de sa prise sur son ennemi. Le Mime fit un saut en arrière, s'éloignant des deux héros avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Mais Ladybug était satisfaite, elle avait réussi à faire ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune fille regardait fièrement les menottes pendre au poignet droit du vilain avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle croisa le regard de Chat Noir avec un petit hochement de tête. La deuxième phase du plan pouvait commencer.

L'héroïne fondit de nouveau sur son ennemi, suivie de près par son coéquipier. Elle évita aisément le coup de batte que lui préparait le vilain en penchant son corps en arrière tandis que Chat Noir administrait un coup de bâton dans le buste de l'akumatisé. Celui-ci fut obligé de reculer avec une petite grimace de contrariété alors qu'il donnait un second coup dans sa direction. Ce fut au tour de Ladybug d'intervenir, attrapant le bras du vilain, ce qui le stoppa dans son mouvement. Le Mime la regarda avec un air meurtrier mais il n'eut guère le temps de faire plus. Chat Noir lui donna un nouveau coup, ce qui lui fit faire quelques pas en arrière alors que Ladybug ne lâchait plus son bras.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus les héros faisaient reculer le vilain vers le système de ventilation sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Le vilain fut à son tour aveuglé par la colère, incapable de tenir tête aux deux héros comme il le faisait auparavant. Et ces derniers continuaient de gagner du terrain, satisfaits d'avoir retrouvé le dynamisme de leur duo. Car si le vilain était très efficace en face à face par sa force et son imprévisibilité, il ne l'était plus autant face aux deux héros en même temps.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de plus à ne faire qu'esquiver les coups de l'akumatisé, Ladybug et Chat Noir parvinrent à amener le Mime tout près de la ventilation. Après un dernier regard d'approbation, les deux héros prirent leur position pour leur dernière action tandis que la bague de Chat Noir émettait son deuxième son strident. Le héros s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser sa partenaire se placer devant le vilain afin de capter toute son attention. Elle lui administra sans prévenir un coup dans la mâchoire, ce qui le laissa interdit quelques secondes.

Mais loin de rester sans rien faire, le vilain leva ses bras pour riposter de cette attaque. C'est ce moment que Chat Noir choisit pour intervenir. Sautant pour attraper les deux mains du vilain, il dévia la trajectoire de son coup, le faisant se tourner vers le gros ventilateur derrière eux tandis que Ladybug bondissait sur le côté. La batte invisible du vilain vint s'exploser dans le système de ventilation, aplatissant les tuyaux comme s'ils avaient été du papier. Le Mime, surpris de ce retournement de situation, ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, choqué de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Ladybug en profita alors pour attraper le deuxième bracelet des menottes qui pendait au poignet du vilain pour le boucler autour d'un des tuyaux endommagés alors que Chat Noir arrachait la batte des mains du Mime. L'akumatisé se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur les bracelets mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Sans ménagement, Ladybug lui retira son chapeau et le déchira à sa base ce qui suffit pour faire sortir l'akuma de sa cachette. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-« Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma, murmura-t-elle en tentant de garder une voix calme. Je te libère du mal ! »

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, elle envoya son arme vers le petit papillon noir qui se referma aussitôt sur lui. Elle ramena son arme vers elle et l'ouvrit de nouveau pour en laisser s'échapper la petite créature redevenue blanche sous le regard satisfait de Chat Noir. Avec un certain soulagement, elle vit le Mime reprendre sa tenue de civil et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en retrouvant l'artiste qu'elle avait aperçu quelques heures plus tôt. L'homme semblait totalement désorienté, regardant de tous les côtés et secouant les menottes qui le retenaient toujours à la ventilation de l'immeuble.

-« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi ?! » demanda-t-il aux deux héros en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, craignant leur réponse.

-« Vous avez été akumatisé monsieur, répondit Chat Noir en posant sa main sur son épaule tandis que Ladybug lui retirait les menottes. Mais tout ira bien maintenant. »

-« Oh non… se lamenta l'homme en passant une main sur le visage dès qu'il fut libéré. J'étais tellement en colère qu'ils aient annulé mon spectacle… Je me suis laissé emporter, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Ladybug s'écarta de quelques pas et lança les menottes au-dessus d'elle en criant.

« _Miraculous Ladybug !_ »

Aussitôt, les menottes rouges et noires disparurent en une nuée de coccinelles qui se dispersèrent tout autour d'eux, passant sur tous les dégâts que le combat avait engendrés, réparant les corps comme les bâtiments en une fraction de secondes. Bien qu'elle essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître, Ladybug était terrorisée. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à sauver tout le monde, si elle avait réussi à remplir sa mission à temps. Dans quel état allait-elle retrouvé Andréa ? Et Jehan ? N'était-il pas trop tard pour eux ? La jeune fille frissonna rien qu'à cette pensée.

* * *

« _Non !_ clama le Papillon dans son repère. _Nous étions si près du but cette fois-ci !_

_Ladybug, Chat Noir, vous verrez, bientôt vous ferez face à votre premier et dernier échec, celui qui me permettra de mettre la main sur vos miraculous._

_Et croyez-moi, ce jour-là sera la plus belle de toutes les représentations : celle de votre défaite cinglante !_

* * *

Voyant que sa partenaire ne bougeait plus, se contentant de garder son regard dans le vide, Chat Noir conseilla à l'artiste de rejoindre sa troupe au plus vite afin d'essayer de résoudre ce différend, de manière plus douce cette fois-ci tout en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte du toit. L'homme remercia mille fois tout en continuant de se confondre en excuse pour tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait pu constater brièvement les dégâts qu'il avait pu causer à la ville et il n'osait pas imaginer le nombre de personnes qui avaient pu être blessées à cause de lui. Mais Chat Noir se montra convaincant et réussi à le renvoyer vers Notre-Dame, lui assurant que rien n'était de sa faute et en tentant de le rassurer.

Avec un petit soupir intérieur, il put constater que ce travail semblait nettement plus facile quand sa coéquipière s'en chargeait. Elle parvenait toujours à trouver les mots pour rassurer les victimes, les aider à reprendre confiance en eux rien qu'avec un sourire et des paroles réconfortantes. Mais lui ne savait pas faire ça, jamais il n'avait appris.

Une fois l'homme partit, le héros s'approcha doucement vers sa partenaire qui lui tournait le dos. Elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées, regardant l'horizon en tortillant ses doigts, signe évident de son stress. Sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille une fois suffisamment proche d'elle. Il la sentit tressaillir sous ses doigts, ce qui l'incita à s'approcher davantage. Il était maintenant juste derrière elle, son corps était tout près du sien mais elle ne s'était toujours pas tournée vers lui.

Et soudain, Chat Noir sentit les épaules de Ladybug se secouer de petits soubresauts alors que la jeune fille se mit à sangloter. Le garçon laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise alors que sa coéquipière pivotait enfin vers lui. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient emplis de larmes, leur fond normalement blanc était maintenant presque rouge. Malgré son masque qui recouvrait sa peau, le jeune homme put remarquer la pâleur de craie de la jeune fille ainsi que ses lèvres qui ne cessaient de trembler.

Les deux héros restèrent ainsi quelques instants, yeux dans les yeux sans oser bouger. Chat Noir était totalement désemparé. Jamais il n'avait pu voir autant de détresse et tristesse dans le regard de quelqu'un. Et le fait que ce regard était celui de Ladybug, sa coéquipière, sa partenaire, son amie, cela lui transperçait encore plus le cœur. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge tant il était troublé par ce regard emplit de chagrin.

S'en fut trop pour Ladybug qui craqua, éclatant en sanglot en se précipitant dans les bras de son coéquipier qui s'empressa de refermer ses bras autour de ses épaules, non sans surprise de sa part. La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire de la peur qui lui dévorait l'intérieur du corps sans risquer de compromettre son identité. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu tout lui raconter, lui faire comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait agi comme ça, comme une idiote. Pourquoi elle s'était mise autant en danger. Et tout autant que la peur, c'était aussi le chagrin qui courait le long de sa poitrine. La honte de l'avoir inquiété, de lui avoir fait prendre des risques à plusieurs reprises pour lui venir en aide, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu éviter de lui faire faire si elle avait été un peu plus prudente.

-« J-Je te demande pardon… hoqueta-t-elle faiblement en raffermissant son étreinte. Je suis d-désolée de t'avoir mis en danger… Je n'aurai pas dû faire tout ç-ça m-mais j'étais tellement en colère… murmura-t-elle en laissant couler de nouvelles larmes. Tellement en colère… »

En entendant ces mots, Chat Noir soupira doucement avant de raffermir son étreinte en tentant de taper affectueusement dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il n'était toujours pas très doué pour réconforter qui que ce soit mais il essayait.

-« Tu m'as fait peur, murmura-t-il tandis que Ladybug tentait de se calmer. Nous sommes une équipe, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça toute seule. On se bat ensemble, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il en se détachant doucement d'elle.

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête avec un petit sourire. Les deux coéquipiers restèrent les yeux dans les yeux quelques instants avant qu'un énième « bip » strident ne s'échappe de la chevalière de Chat Noir ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug.

Avec un air un peu gêné, le garçon fit un pas en arrière. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser sa partenaire dans cet état mais ils étaient tous les deux pressés par le temps et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de mettre en péril leurs identités secrètes. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard avant que Chat Noir ne reprenne la parole.

-« Il faut que je m'en aille, bredouilla-t-il en montrant sa bague. Mais… Je ne suis jamais très loin si tu as besoin de moi. » ajouta le garçon en secouant son bâton, faisant allusion au système de communication qui unissait leurs armes.

-« Je le sais, merci Chat Noir, remercia Ladybug en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme coéquipier. »

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire le héros qui recula une fois de plus, rejoignant le bord de l'immeuble en agrandissant son bâton.

-« Au revoir ma lady. » déclara-t-il avant de se propulser loin d'elle.

-« À bientôt chaton. » répondit-elle dans un souffle en le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Elle resta un instant immobile avant de se remémorer qu'elle était maintenant attendu ailleurs, et sous une autre forme. Elle devait rejoindre la cathédrale, Jehan, Andréa et Félix qu'elle avait lâchement abandonnés à leur sort sans se retourner une seule seconde. Et même si elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à eux durant tout le combat, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de les avoir laissé se débrouiller seuls, bien que cela eut été la seule chose à faire.

Sans perdre plus de temps, la jeune fille décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche et se jeta à son tour dans le vide, accrochant son filin autour d'une cheminée à quelques distances d'elle alors que l'avant dernier « bip » provenant de son miraculous se faisait entendre.

* * *

Courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, Ladybug voyait devant elle la grande cathédrale se rapprocher de plus en plus. En contrebas, tout semblait normal. Même si l'agitation était encore très vive au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer, les blessures n'étaient plus, les corps étaient réparés, ce qui rassura l'héroïne. Si tout allait bien pour eux, tout irait bien pour ses amis.

Ladybug dépassa le grand monument et se laissa tomber dans une ruelle déserte, tout près. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule, la jeune fille se sépara de son costume rouge et noir avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle accueilli Tikki dans ses paumes avec un petit sourire triste.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai fait n'importe quoi aujourd'hui… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

-« Je vais bien Bridgette, rassura la kwami en venant se coller à la joue gauche de sa porteuse. Je sais que tu étais très en colère mais tu ne dois jamais te laisser guider par ta rage, jamais. Cela pourrait te faire courir à ta perte. »

-« Je sais, je l'ai compris… murmura l'adolescente en baissant les yeux. Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis. »

-« Maintenant va, déclara Tikki avec un petit hochement de tête. Tu as tes amis à retrouver ! »

-« Tu as raison ! »

Bridgette ouvrit sa sacoche pour laisser son amie s'y glisser pour se reposer et se cacher tandis que la jeune fille tournait les talons, direction le parvis de Notre-Dame. Elle ressentait un grand stress dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quel point le _Lucky Charm _était efficace. Tikki n'avait pas répondu à toutes ses questions : réparait-il vraiment toutes les blessures ? Pouvait-il ramener les morts à la vie ? Et si Andréa n'avait pas tenu le coup ?

De nouveau, des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille alors qu'elle accélérait sa course pour rejoindre l'avant de la cathédrale. Sa poitrine la faisait atrocement souffrir, gonflée de stress et de chagrin mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Enfin, elle dépassa le monument en se faufilant entre les passants qui se faisaient toujours nombreux. Elle scanna la place qui s'étalait devant elle, cherchant ses trois amis des yeux dans la pénombre qui s'installait maintenant que le soleil avait presque terminé de se coucher. Et puis, après quelques secondes, la jeune fille remarqua une ambulance juste à côté de l'endroit où elle avait abandonné Jehan et Andréa presqu'une heure plus tôt.

Une nouvelle vague de panique déferla sur la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'approchait du véhicule en courant. Mais quand elle fut plus près, elle put voir Jehan assis sur le bord de l'ambulance, le visage relevé vers Andréa qui était allongée sur un brancard, main dans la main. Elle hurla leur nom sans pouvoir se retenir, ce qui les fit relever le regard avec un grand sourire.

Sans aucun ménagement, Bridgette se jeta sur Andréa en pleurant de joie, rassurée de la voir en bonne santé. Au passage, elle attrapa elle aussi la main de Jehan qu'elle garda dans la sienne en serrant ses deux amis dans ses bras. Les trois amis laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement collectif en profitant de cet instant de sérénité après ce qui avait été un véritable chaos pour eux, et même pour tout le monde.

Au loin, Félix, qui avait fini par revenir lui aussi vers la cathédrale après s'être détransformé, s'approchait doucement, un petit sourire sur le visage, rassuré. Jehan fut le premier à l'apercevoir quand le trio relâcha son étreinte. Suivant le regard du grand métis, Bridgette se retourna à son tour vers le grand blond. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle se jeta à son tour dans ses bras, soulagée de le voir sur ses deux jambes et faisant fi de sa retenue habituelle avec lui pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Félix se crispa quelques secondes mais, surprenant le regard rieur d'Andréa et Jehan, le jeune homme se décida à tapoter gentiment dans le dos de la jeune fille avec un nouveau petit sourire.

-« Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça tout à l'heure, murmura Bridgette en s'écartant d'un pas. C'est juste que… Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire… Il fallait que je me rende utile. Et je ne pouvais pas rester avec vous, s'excuse-t-elle en se tournant vers ses deux autres amis, parce que je pense que je serai devenue totalement folle. »

-« Évite juste de partir en courant vers le vilain la prochaine fois, déclara Félix en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bridgette. Inutile d'aggraver le bilan des victimes, hmm ? »

-« Oui et puis, avec tes petits bras, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses servir à grand-chose. » déclara Jehan en tirant la langue.

-« Je suis désolée… répéta Bridgette en tortillant ses doigts entre eux. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

-« Allez viens là. » murmura Andréa en ouvrant de nouveau ses bras, invitant son amie à approcher.

Les deux filles s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois avec un grand sourire tandis que Jehan passait son bras par-dessus les épaules de Félix avec un soupir de contentement, partagé par son camarade. Quelques minutes passèrent encore, le temps que les ambulanciers, revenus vers le véhicule, vérifient l'état d'Andréa avant de la laisser filer. Jehan et Félix débattaient de la situation un peu plus loin tandis que Bridgette posait mille questions à Andréa, lui demandant comment elle avait vécu le temps du combat, si elle avait eu peur, de quoi elle se souvenait.

Puis, quand les secouristes eurent terminé, les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent des garçons pour prendre le chemin du retour. Félix jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il avait quitté son domicile et le soleil n'éclairait maintenant plus les rues, ne laissant que des traces rouges et violettes de son passage dans le ciel. Comprenant l'empressement de leur camarade, le petit groupe accéléra le pas, retraversant les rues dans lesquelles ils étaient passé à l'aller. Malgré tous, les quatre adolescents continuaient de discuter de l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Si l'incident du Mime était un point noir dans le tableau, cette journée n'était pas à ranger dans les échecs. Félix ne cessait de répéter qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu sortir avec ses trois amis malgré tout ce qui était arrivé et il était reconnaissant qu'ils l'aient accepté aussi facilement parmi eux. Le chemin du retour leur sembla durer beaucoup moins longtemps que l'aller et, arrivé à quelques rues de la maison des Agreste, Félix se tourna vers ses amis.

-« Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que je continue seul. Si jamais on s'est rendu compte que je suis sorti, je ne veux pas que cela se retourne contre vous. J'ai quitté la maison de mon propre chef, vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

-« Tu es sûr de ton coup ? demanda Bridgette avec une mime contrite. Peut-être que si on s'excuse… »

-« Non non, coupa Félix avec un hochement négatif de tête. Si les ennuis m'attendent, je préfère les affronter tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père serait capable de vous faire s'il estime que tout est de votre faute. »

-« Bon d'accord… murmura Jehan avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Si tu es sûr de toi, je pense qu'on peut te laisser gérer tout ça. »

-« Mais si tu as des problèmes, tu nous appelles et on rapplique en quatrième vitesse ! » dit Andréa en montrant son téléphone avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-« Comptez sur moi, affirma Félix en répondant au sourire. Merci pour cet après-midi, je suis content d'être sorti aujourd'hui. Vous aviez raison, j'en avais vraiment besoin. »

-« On se refait ça quand tu veux ! rit Bridgette. Mais sans akumatisé cette fois… »

Félix hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons. Une fois hors de vue du petit groupe, il ouvrit le pan de sa veste pour discuter discrètement avec Plagg.

-« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » murmura le garçon en regardant toujours droit devant lui.

-« Impossible, rétorqua le kwami en hochant négativement la tête. Je n'ai pas retrouvé mes forces, et donc tu ne peux pas te transformer. »

-« Tu ne peux pas faire une exception pour une fois ? » protesta Félix avec un soupir.

-« Écoute, si tu te transformes maintenant, tu risques de perdre ton costume à tout moment, même pendant une situation dangereuse ! expliqua Plagg. Un kwami épuisé ne garantit pas une transformation efficace pour son porteur. Et en l'occurrence, je suis plus qu'éreinté. »

Félix laissa échapper un long soupir d'exaspération, avant de cacher de nouveau son kwami dans les plis de sa veste. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de rentrer dans la maison sans se faire surprendre ni par Nathalie ni par son père. C'était mission impossible, il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans une propriété aussi surveillée sans se faire voir par qui que ce soit.

Arrivé devant le grand portail en fer, Félix resta immobile quelques instants. Comment allait-il réussir un tel tour ? Chat Noir pouvait aller et venir sans se faire surprendre, mais lui ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre rester invisible ? Le garçon soupira en passant les mains dans ses poches. C'était peine perdue : il devait absolument rentrer dans la maison et donc, dans quelques minutes, tout le personnel, ainsi que son père, saurait qu'il a quitté sa chambre. Le cœur gros, il tapa le code le long du portail ce qui fit ouvrir le grand barrage de fer. Il regarda tout de même furtivement dans la cour et, ne remarquant personne, il se décida à faire un pas en avant. Il gravit les marches de l'escalier du perron le plus discrètement possible. Mais soudain, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

-« Monsieur ? »

Se retournant avec effroi, Félix se trouva face à Rosa, ses cheveux foncés grisonnant retenu en arrière par un foulard, et un sécateur à la main. Elle semblait aussi surprise que lui, ses yeux écarquillés.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » questionna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-« Je… En fait j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, commença le jeune homme en essayant de prendre une voix calme. Je suis venu faire un tour dans la cour pour respirer l'air de l'extérieur. »

Un silence se fit entre les deux, silence qui se brisa par le léger claquement du grand portail de fer qui se refermait automatiquement. Félix pinça ses lèvres en laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré tandis que Rosa tournait les yeux vers la sortie avant de reporter son attention sur lui, la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Vous êtes sorti de la maison ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle, criant presque.

-« Rosa, chut ! s'affola Félix en redescendant les marches pour s'approcher d'elle. Je vous en prie, ne faites pas de bruit ! Oui, c'est vrai je suis sorti, mais j'aimerais que mon père ne soit pas au courant, si vous le voulez bien… »

-« Mais comment est-ce possible ? insista la domestique en regardant une nouvelle fois le portail. Je suis restée dans le jardin tout l'après-midi après le départ de vos amis ! Comment êtes-vous sorti ? »

-« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, soupira le garçon en baissant le regard. Je vous en supplie, tout cela doit rester secret. Si mon père venait à l'apprendre… »

-« Sa colère serait plus que terrible… » soupira Rosa en passant une main sur son visage.

Nouveau silence. Félix n'osait rien dire. Il était à la fois plutôt content que ce soit Rosa qui ait découvert qu'il était sorti mais d'un autre côté, il aurait préféré que personne ne soit au courant. Allait-elle être capable de tenir sa langue ? Rosa posa sa main sur sa hanche, scannant le jeune homme avec méfiance avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Bon, j'imagine que vous n'êtes toujours pas sorti d'affaire pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez regagner votre chambre sans que personne ne vous voie. C'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez réussi à en sortir sans qu'on s'en rende compte… »

La domestique passa devant lui, ouvrit la grande double porte de la maison et jeta un regard discret à l'intérieur, scannant rapidement le hall. Félix la regarda faire en passant une main dans sa nuque, peu serein. Après quelques secondes, Rosa lui fit un signe de main, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait la suivre sans danger.

Une fois dans la maison, Félix referma la porte derrière lui tandis que Rosa continuait de progresser, guettant le moindre son de voix ou de pas. Au dernier tournant, elle se pencha en avant pour s'assurer que le couloir était vide et fit de nouveau un signe à Félix pour lui indiquer que la voie était libre. Les deux compères de fortune s'approchèrent de la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Tout était calme et il n'était donc pas difficile d'entendre la chaîne hi-fi du garçon qui continuait de chanter ses solos de violon qui servaient de couverture à Félix pendant sa sortie clandestine.

En une fraction de seconde, la cuisinière comprit la supercherie et croisa les bras avec un air autoritaire alors que Félix ouvrait la porte avec la clé qu'il récupéra dans la poche de sa veste. Il surprit le regard inquisiteur de Rosa, ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux.

-« C'est donc comme ça que vous avez réussi à disparaître sans qu'on remarque votre absence… » murmura Rosa en regardant la grande radio dans la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir.

-« S'il vous plaît, ne dites-rien à mon père, souffla Félix en passant une main dans sa nuque. J'avais simplement besoin d'aller me changer les idées, je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermé. Je n'ai rien fait de dangereux, je vous le promets. »

-« Oh mais je vous crois monsieur, assura Rosa avec un petit sourire. C'est plutôt le monde extérieur qui pourrait se révéler dangereux pour vous ! Vous êtes au courant ? Il y a eu une attaque cet après-midi, à Notre-Dame de Paris ! Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés, et vous auriez pu être l'un d'eux ! »

-« Je le sais, et je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que mon père ne veut pas que je sorte. Il a sûrement peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. »

-« Tous les parents protège leurs enfants, c'est normal, murmura Rosa en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Votre père est un peu dur avec vous mais je suis sûre qu'il l'est en pensant faire ce qui est le mieux pour vous. »

Félix se contenta de baisser les yeux. Il espérait au fond de lui que Rosa avait raison. Tout au fond de lui, il espérait que son père se comportait en tyran avec lui pour assurer sa sécurité, le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait sans jamais montrer le moindre sentiment à son égard. Il ne s'y prenait peut-être pas de la meilleure des manières, mais Félix avait conscience de ce qu'il avait et de toutes les forces que déployait son père pour assurer sa sécurité, son éducation et ses besoins.

-« J'aimerai que vous ne recommenciez pas une telle chose, poursuivit Rosa, sortant Félix de ses pensées. Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois mais je crains de devoir informer votre père la prochaine fois. Je pourrais avoir de gros ennuis si je vous laisse aller et venir contre son avis, j'espère que vous comprenez. »

-« Bien sûr, répondit Félix avec un hochement de tête. Je ne veux surtout pas vous attirer des ennuis. Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis. »

Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, Rosa lui souhaita le bonsoir avant de tourner les talons. Félix referma discrètement la porte et attendit que ses pas dans le couloir se soient totalement évanouis avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

Tout le stress accumulé dans la journée lui retombait sur les épaules et le retour à la maison venait de lui faire ressentir un véritable ascenseur émotionnel, passant de la surprise à l'effroi, puis l'espoir et de nouveau la crainte. Le jeune homme sentait ses boyaux se tordre dans tous les sens tant ce qu'il venait de traverser l'avait chamboulé. Il était de retour à la maison, sans que ni son père ni Nathalie ne soit au courant de sa sortie clandestine. C'était un véritable miracle.

Après un instant de flottement, Plagg se décida à sortir de sa cachette pour venir virevolter devant le visage de son porteur qui respirait fortement en se passant une main sur le visage.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. Tu es tout pâle. »

-« Je viens de traverser le moment le plus stressant de toute ma vie, souffla le garçon en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. »

-« Tu exagères à peine… » ricana Plagg avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Félix resta silencieux un instant avant de se relever en passant une main dans sa nuque. Il se dirigea vers sa grande fenêtre à pas lent tandis que son kwami filait vers sa réserve de fromage pour soulager son estomac qui criait famine. Félix posa sa main sur la vitre qui s'embua légèrement. Son regard se posa sur les toits aux alentours avant de se perdre dans le vide. Les évènements de la journée tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Les bâtiments en feu, les blessures des passants, celles de Jehan et d'Andréa, le regard du Mime quand il se battaient et la détresse de Ladybug quand elle s'était écroulée dans ses bras. Il inspira de nouveau profondément en essayant de retrouver son calme. Remarquant la tourmente de son porteur, Plagg décida de s'avancer vers lui en se posant sur son épaule droite.

-« Tu crois que ça ira pour elle ? » questionna le garçon en sentant son petit partenaire sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.

-« Tout le monde peut avoir un instant de faiblesse ou de folie, répondit Plagg en haussant les épaules. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce rôle de héros n'est pas facile à porter tous les jours. Ladybug et Chat Noir ne sont pas infaillibles, vous restez des enfants sous le masque. Alors oui, je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour elle, je suis certain que la crise de rage d'aujourd'hui n'était que passagère. »

Félix se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête. Il n'avait pas tort. Même si elle était sûrement beaucoup plus forte qu'il ne le serait jamais, il oubliait parfois que, comme lui, Ladybug n'était qu'une jeune fille à qui on avait confié une immense responsabilité et que, tout comme lui, elle pouvait aussi se retrouver au pied du mur.

Et pourtant, Félix se sentit soulager à cette pensée. Ses débuts en tant que Chat Noir avaient été plus que chaotiques et, même si cela pouvait paraître égoïste, il était rassuré de voir que sa coéquipière aussi pouvait montrer des signes de faiblesse. Et cela ajoutait de l'importance à leur mission première, resserrait les liens qui les unissaient : elle était là pour lui comme il était là pour elle.

Plagg pencha la tête pour observer le visage de son porteur avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-« Attends, est-ce que tu es inquiet pour elle ? » railla le kwami en venant virevolter devant Félix.

-« J-Je… bredouilla le garçon en s'empourprant violemment. N-Non ! Enfin, je… Si bien sûr. C'est mon amie, c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour elle… » murmura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

-« Alors ça c'est la meilleure, déclara le kwami en éclatant de rire. Est-ce qu'il t'est soudainement poussé un cœur ? Je croyais que tu voulais simplement arrêter le Papillon pour te débarrasser du rôle de Chat Noir ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te serais préoccupé par l'état d'esprit de Ladybug... »

-« Je te jure que si tu ne te tais pas dans la seconde, je fais disparaître tout le fromage stocké ici pour te mettre au régime sec ! » enragea Félix en serrant les poings, le visage tordu de fureur.

-« Il a des sentiments ! Il a des sentiments ! continua Plagg en s'envolant vers le centre de la pièce, poursuivi par son porteur qui faisait de son mieux pour le rattraper. Félix l'imperturbable est ébranlé par une fille aux cheveux longs en costume rouge et noir, ahahahaha ! »

-« PLAAAAAAGG ! »

* * *

Après s'être séparée de ses amis, Bridgette pénétra dans la boulangerie de ses parents avec un petit soupir de lassitude. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, autant sur le plan physique que mental et la jeune fille se sentait à présent très fatiguée. Relevant les yeux vers le comptoir, elle aperçut Tom et Sabine qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils l'accueillirent à bras ouverts et Bridgette s'y blottit avec grand plaisir. Pendant le combat, Bridgette avait aussi pensé à ses parents. Qu'auraient-ils pensé s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit à cause de son imprudence ?

Ils auraient sûrement eu le cœur brisé par sa faute, leur vie n'aurait plus jamais été la même. L'adolescente s'en voulait énormément d'avoir inquiété autant de personnes, même involontairement. Elle devait absolument se montrer plus prudente à partir de maintenant. Parents et fille défirent leur étreinte et Bridgette, après leur avoir expliqué l'après-midi de folie qu'elle venait de vivre, se retira dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu avant le dîner.

Elle monta les escaliers lentement, referma la trappe derrière elle, ôta la sacoche où se cachait Tikki de son épaule avant de s'écrouler sur la méridienne qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et qui offrait, pour le moment, un lit plus que confortable pour la jeune fille. Inquiète de la condition de sa porteuse, Tikki sorti du petit sac rose et virevolta discrètement vers elle. Bridgette la remarqua tout de même et lui fit un petit sourire forcé qu'elle perdit aussitôt.

-« Tout va bien Bridgette ? » demanda Tikki avec une mime triste.

-« J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi aujourd'hui hein ? murmura la jeune fille en cachant sa tête dans ses bras. Je suis nulle… »

-« Ne dis pas ça, conforta Tikki en se posant sur la tête de la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas nulle, bien au contraire. La colère que tu as ressentie prouve que tu as en toi tout ce qu'il te faut pour te battre : la volonté, la force, la détermination, la rage de vaincre. »

-« Mais je me suis mise en danger ! protesta l'adolescente en relevant les yeux. Et pire, j'ai mis Chat Noir en danger ! Mon rôle est de veiller sur les citoyens et je les ai laissé se débrouiller seuls face au danger parce que j'étais trop aveuglée par ma colère pour penser à autre chose que de vaincre ce vilain. »

-« C'est vrai que tu t'es laissée un peu emporter, accorda Tikki en venant virevolter devant les yeux de ta porteuse. Mais je t'assure que ton comportement d'aujourd'hui est quelque chose de normal chez les héros débutants. Tu ne peux pas être parfaite tout le temps, tu restes humaine. Tu ne peux pas refouler tes sentiments en permanence. Au contraire ! Tu dois t'en servir pour te battre du mieux qu'il faut. Ce sont eux ta force, tout ce que tu as dans le cœur doit te servir pour vaincre. »

-« Tu le crois vraiment ? J'ai plutôt eu l'impression de me laisser déborder par les évènements. »

-« Tu es encore débutante, tu ne contrôles pas encore tout. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal. L'attaque d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement violente et elle te concernait directement, elle concernait tes meilleurs amis, des gens qui comptent pour toi. Ta colère était compréhensible. Mais tu dois te souvenir de toujours garder la tête froide. La colère n'est jamais constructive, au contraire. Elle peut te mettre en danger et te faire faire des erreurs qui pourraient compromettre ton identité secrète et ta sécurité. »

Bridgette resta un instant silencieuse avant de pousser un soupir en se redressant pour s'assoir sur le bord de la méridienne tandis que Tikki venait se poser sur son genou gauche.

-« Ce rôle d'héroïne avait l'air tellement simple quand j'ai commencé. Je veux dire… Tout me venait naturellement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie, tout semblait plus clair et plus évident. Mais plus ça va, plus je me rends compte que je dois faire attention à tout un tas de choses que je ne maîtrise pas encore et… Ça me fait vraiment peur tu sais… soupira-t-elle. Tu es vraiment sûre que je suis faite pour ce rôle ? »

-« Écoute-moi Bridgette, assura Tikki en montant au niveau de ses yeux. Le Maître n'a pas choisi Ladybug et Chat Noir au hasard. Il vous a choisi parce qu'il a vu en vous quelque chose qui n'existait pas chez les autres, des qualités que vous ne soupçonnez peut-être pas encore. Tu es Ladybug, tu es faite pour ça, tu n'as pas à en douter Bridgette, jamais. Il vous a choisi vous pour une bonne raison et je peux te garantir qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. »

Émue, Bridgette se contenta de baisser les yeux sans rien pouvoir dire, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-« Tu as encore des choses à apprendre, mais ça viendra, insista Tikki en se collant à la joue de sa porteuse. C'est comme apprendre à nager ou à faire du vélo : au début c'est compliqué mais une fois qu'on sait le faire, ça ne se perd plus. »

-« Merci Tikki, murmura Bridgette, serrant sa petite compagne contre elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Ça me rassure ce que tu me dis, merci infiniment. »

-« Apprendre de ses erreurs est la meilleure des leçon, crois-moi, répondit Tikki avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tu vas devenir une grande Ladybug. »

Les deux amies restèrent un instant dans cette position, sans oser bouger avant de s'écarter l'une de l'autre. Un sourire franc sur le visage, Bridgette se releva pour s'approcher de la petite fenêtre de sa chambre tandis que sa kwami venait se poser sur son épaule.

Bridgette avait eu réellement peur aujourd'hui et les nombreuses erreurs qu'elle avait commises avait quelque peu ébranlée sa confiance en elle, une confiance qu'elle avait réussi à construire brique par brique en tant que Ladybug.

Mais Tikki avait raison. Ce rôle était encore tout neuf et il était normal de faire des erreurs. Cependant, la jeune fille se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais recommencer une chose pareille. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, Ladybug se devait de rester concentrée en tout circonstance, se montrer alerte et précise dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Retrouver le Papillon et stopper les akumas était sa priorité mais elle ne devait jamais oublier, contrairement à aujourd'hui, que les citoyens et son partenaire dépendaient aussi d'elle et de son comportement. Elle devait toujours faire de son mieux pour couvrir les deux tableaux.

Et si, finalement, la tâche allait peut-être se montrer plus difficile que prévue, Bridgette savait qu'avec un peu plus d'entraînement ainsi que le soutien de Tikki et celui de Chat Noir, elle ne pourrait que s'améliorer. Et bientôt, leur duo serait assez efficace pour affronter n'importe quelle situation.

* * *

_Voilà qui marque la fin de cette partie sur le Mime, qui a été assez éprouvante à écrire pour moi. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Comme à chaque fin de partie, mais aussi parce que j'entame ma dernière semaine d'examens avant les vacances (enfin !), je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite des aventures de Bridgette et Félix ! Prenez soin de vous, de vos proches, et surtout, restez connectés..._


	32. Joueur de Flûte - Partie 1

**JOUEUR DE FLÛTE**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les évènements du Mime et pourtant, les souvenirs de cette journée étaient encore bien présents dans tous les esprits. La violence de l'attaque avait touché tous les citoyens présents ce jour-là ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient été mis au courant de ces évènements, à savoir la totalité de la capitale et au-delà.

Les médias avaient relayé les informations encore et encore pendant les jours qui suivirent, passant en boucle sur toutes les chaînes de la télévision ainsi qu'à la radio. Pourtant, bien que touchés de plein fouet, Jehan, Andréa, Bridgette et Félix avaient décidé de ne plus évoquer cette attaque. Même s'ils s'étaient retrouvés malgré eux au milieu du chaos, les jeunes gens gardaient de cette journée un bon souvenir : celle de leur première sortie tous les quatre. Et si le Mime avait été un gros point noir au milieu de cet après-midi, les adolescents l'avaient volontairement effacé de leur mémoire.

Le mois de novembre touchait maintenant à sa fin et une vague de froid commençait à s'installer sur la ville. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché les quatre jeunes gens de se retrouver dans la cour du lycée pour discuter, occupant leur temps de permanence du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, le quatuor avait choisi un banc dans la cour déserte pour se rassembler. Félix tenait entre ses mains un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque, son visage à moitié couvert par une épaisse écharpe bleue. Andréa et Bridgette avaient sorti un jeu de carte et s'affrontaient, placées à califourchon sur le banc, l'une en face de l'autre.

Mais si les jeunes gens avaient décidé de passer leur heure de permanence à l'extérieur, c'était surtout pour que Jehan puisse jouer de sa flûte à sa guise. Le jeune homme ramenait de plus en plus souvent son instrument au lycée et, faute d'avoir trouvé un autre lieu pour s'exercer, le garçon faisait chanter sa flûte à l'extérieur et ses trois amis ne manquaient jamais de l'accompagner afin qu'il ne soit pas seul. Et si la température extérieure était encore plus ou moins supportable, le froid ne se faisant pas encore mordant, cette situation n'allait malheureusement pas pouvoir durer très longtemps.

Relevant les yeux vers son camarade qui effectuait des tours sur lui-même tout en jouant un air festif, Bridgette ne put s'empêcher de prendre une mine triste.

-« C'est quand même dommage qu'il ne puisse pas jouer ailleurs que dehors, dans le froid. » murmura-t-elle en baissant les épaules

-« Tu connais le règlement, répondit aussitôt Félix sans quitter son livre des yeux. Il n'a pas le droit de jouer dans les couloirs ou dans les salles de classe. »

-« « _Nuisances sonores qui pourraient déranger les élèves dans leur travail_ » récita la jeune fille en soupirant, oui on sait. »

-« C'est quand même injuste, insista Andréa en relevant à son tour les yeux vers Jehan. Lui qui adore jouer pour les autres, c'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas partager cette passion avec plus de monde. »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Bridgette en se tournant vers elle, perplexe.

-« Si on avait un club de musique par exemple, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait jouer sans être obligé de rester dehors, et que d'autre élèves se joindraient à lui pour jouer. » expliqua Andréa sans quitter son ami des yeux.

Félix et Bridgette regardèrent Jehan qui venait de s'arrêter pour se réchauffer les mains avant de porter de nouveau son instrument à sa bouche. Les deux camarades échangèrent un regard avant que Félix ne se lève du banc pour ranger son livre dans son sac.

-« Et pourquoi ne s'exerce-t-il pas chez lui ? » questionna-t-il.

-« Oh mais il le fait, expliqua Andréa en se tournant vers lui. Mais d'après ce que je sais, ses voisins sont de véritables rabat-joie qui se plaignent dès qu'il sort l'un de ses instruments. Ils ne peuvent pas entendre leur télévision sinon ! »

-« Ignares. » murmura aussitôt le jeune homme avec agacement.

Cette dernière réflexion fit rire les deux filles mais au fond de lui, Félix était véritablement en colère. S'il pouvait tout à fait comprendre le désir de tranquillité de ces voisins, empêcher Jehan de jouer chez lui pour une raison aussi futile le révoltait. C'est à cause de ce genre de situation stupides que Félix n'était parfois pas mécontent de vivre seul, sans voisin, sans personne pour venir se plaindre de lui et de sa musique, et même de vivre sous le toit de son père qui l'encourageait, à sa façon, à continuer la pratique de son violon. Regardant sa montre, il passa la bandoulière de son sac sur ses épaules, l'heure de retour en classe approchant. Passant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, il se tourna vers Jehan qui s'était éloigné quelque peu, jouant toujours de sa flûte. La musique que jouait le jeune homme ne manquait pas d'entrain et était pourtant teintée d'une certaine mélancolie qui ne pouvait échapper à une oreille attentive. Ce garçon était doué, c'était indéniable, et personne n'avait le droit de l'empêcher de s'exercer. En tant que musicien, Félix se sentait concerné par le problème auquel était confronté Jehan.

-« Je te rejoins finalement sur l'idée du club de musique. » finit-il par murmurer en tournant les yeux vers Andréa.

-« Ah oui ? » questionna la jeune fille alors que Bridgette se tournait vers lui.

-« Il est nécessaire de faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation, expliqua Félix en haussant légèrement les épaules. Et je suis sûr que l'école ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ouvrir ce genre de club. La musique est une noble activité, fédératrice qui plus est, comme tu le disais. Il faut proposer l'idée. »

-« Allons voir le directeur demain alors ! décida Bridgette en se levant d'un bond. Soyons convaincants et Jehan pourra jouer sans risquer d'attraper un rhume ! »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête alors que la sonnerie de reprise de cours retentissait dans les couloirs du lycée. Jehan, interrompu dans sa ronde musicale, revint vers eux avec un petit sourire pour ranger sa flûte dans son étui avant de passer à son tour son sac de cours sur le dos.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que l'heure de la pause déjeuner venait de retentir, Andréa et Bridgette discutaient de l'approche à adopter pour convaincre le directeur d'accepter leur demande. Les deux jeunes filles débattaient vivement, parfois interrompues par Félix qui leur donnait son avis tout en rangeant ses affaires.

-« Moi je pense qu'il faut être le plus franc possible, murmura Bridgette en glissant sa trousse dans son sac. La sincérité, ça fonctionne plutôt bien en général. »

-« Si on arrive juste comme ça, sans avoir pensé au déroulement du club, on ne sera jamais pris au sérieux. » contra Andréa en fermant son sac.

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Félix en hochant la tête. Il faut que notre projet soit précis, il faut montrer notre sérieux. La motivation est un plus mais ça ne fait pas tout. Nous devons prouver au directeur que nous avons sérieusement réfléchi à la chose, nous ne devons pas lui laisser la possibilité de formuler des objections. »

Interloqué par la drôle discussion de ces camarades, Jehan se tourna vers eux en haussant les sourcils.

-« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda-t-il en regardant ses amis tour à tour.

-« On a réfléchi et on pense que ce serait super de créer un club de musique dans le lycée, tu ne crois pas ? » expliqua Bridgette avec enthousiasme.

-« Un club de musique ? » répéta le grand métis, étonné.

-« Tu ne peux pas continuer de jouer dans la cour comme ça, poursuivit Andréa avec un hochement de tête. Et puis on est persuadé que beaucoup d'élèves ont envie de t'entendre jouer avec toi ou même tout simplement de t'écouter dans de meilleures conditions. »

Jehan resta un instant interdit, ne sachant quoi dire devant cette proposition qui le ravissait. Il était sincèrement touché par l'attention de ses amis. Ils voulaient aller voir le directeur, affronter toutes les démarches administratives rien que pour lui. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que la joie augmentait progressivement son rythme cardiaque.

-« Vous faites tout ça pour moi ? » questionna-t-il pour la forme, son excitation étant maintenant parfaitement palpable.

-« C'est Andréa qui a eu l'idée. » répondit Félix en la désignant d'un geste de menton.

-« Il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen pour que tu puisses partager ta musique. » expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le sourire de Jehan se fit plus large encore alors qu'il la regardait avec insistance. La jeune fille s'empourpra doucement, ce qui n'échappa ni à Félix ni à Bridgette. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard furtif. Bridgette esquissa un petit sourire mais Félix se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il avait remarqué leur petit jeu depuis les événements du Mime mais il n'avait aucun commentaire à faire dessus. Cela ne le concernait pas et il n'avait aucune envie de s'impliquer dans ce genre de petites histoires qui le mettaient plus que mal à l'aise.

-« Et donc, reprit Bridgette après un petit silence. On était en train d'établir un plan pour aller voir le directeur après les cours. Si on se montre convaincants en lui présentant un projet concret et bien préparé, on aura peut-être une chance ! »

-« C'est génial, je suis à 100% derrière vous, reprit Jehan en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Merci, vous êtes les meilleurs ! »

-« Je pense que vous oubliez tout de même un élément très important dans votre plan. » tonna une voix derrière eux.

Les quatre amis se retournèrent en même temps pour se retrouver face à Camille et Sarah, cachée derrière la blonde, les yeux baissés. Camille, les bras croisés et un petit sourire sur le visage, les regardaient avec un air mauvais.

Elle posa ses yeux sur Félix qui s'empressa de détourner le regard aussitôt en hochant négativement la tête, signe de sa désapprobation.

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on oublie ? » demanda Bridgette en imitant la pose de Camille.

-« Il vous faut l'accord du comité des élèves pour créer un nouveau club au sein de l'établissement, expliqua-t-elle avec un air mauvais. Mais vous n'aurez jamais cette autorisation. »

-« Et pourquoi cela ? » questionna Andréa en se levant de sa place.

-« Parce que je suis la présidente de ce comité, et que je ne vous permettrai jamais de créer un club de musique, voilà pourquoi. »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as été « élue » à la tête du comité, c'est ça ? souffla Jehan en s'approchant d'elle, ce qui la fit reculer d'un pas. Jamais une élection ne fut autant truquée, n'est-ce pas ? C'est papa qui t'a aidé, avoue-le. »

-« Surveille tes paroles Jehan, menaça Camille en plongeant son regard dans celui du grand métis. Si tu te montres insolent avec moi, je pourrais t'attirer d'énormes ennuis. »

-« Allons bon, on sait tous que seul ton père pourrait te permettre de mettre tes menaces à exécution, déclara Félix en se tournant vers elle, soutenant son regard. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, hmm ? « Papa, mes camarades de classe n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter, alors je veux me venger comme la gamine puérile que je suis » ? »

Les autres laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise. La mâchoire de Camille se décrocha tandis que Jehan se retenait d'éclater de rire en posant sa main contre sa bouche. La blonde le foudroya du regard avant de claquer des doigts, ordonnant sans un mot à Sarah de récupérer leurs affaires afin de quitter les lieux. La jeune rousse prit la tête, le regard baissé et Camille passa devant eux avant de s'arrêter juste devant Félix, le foudroyant du regard.

-« J'ai été relativement clémente avec toi jusqu'ici Félix murmura-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien. Mais ma patience a des limites. Je te conseille de faire très attention avec moi sinon je serai obligée de sévir. »

-« Fais de ton pire. » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en se retournant pour attraper son sac, tournant le dos à la peste.

Camille resta bouche bée avant de laisser échapper une nouvelle exclamation de mécontentement. Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur Jehan puis Andréa et Bridgette, un regard empli de haine, et quitta enfin les lieux. Un lourd silence se posa dans la pièce maintenant vide de tout occupant en dehors des quatre amis avant que Jehan n'éclate de rire malgré lui.

-« C'était génial ! s'exclama-t-il en se tenant les côtes. Je n'ai rien du tout à t'apprendre. Tu es un génie ! »

-« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il faille trop en rigoler tu vois… » murmura Andréa en regardant Félix qui baissait les yeux.

-« Oh aller, protesta le grand métis en haussant les épaules. Ça va, on l'a pas touché, on lui a rien fait du tout, elle ne pourra pas intenter quoi que ce soit contre nous. »

-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'en prendre à nous directement que Camille ne peut pas trouver d'autres moyens de nous atteindre. » soupira Félix en secouant négativement la tête.

-« C'est vrai, murmura Bridgette en affichant une mine contrite. Je ne suis pas sûre que lui tenir tête de la sorte était une bonne idée. »

-« Si au contraire, répondit Jehan en croisant les bras. C'était nécessaire. Il faut lui faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas à ses ordres. C'est la crainte qui lui permet d'avoir du pouvoir sur nous. Si on lui tient tête, elle finira par abandonner. »

-« Je la connais depuis 17 ans, souffla Félix en se tournant vers Jehan. Quand elle tient quelqu'un, il est très difficile de lui échapper. »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, les trois jeunes gens comprenant à travers les lignes où voulait en venir leur ami. Ils se regardèrent avant que Jehan ne pose ses mains sur ses hanches avec un petit sourire.

-« Bon allez, on va pas laisser cette peste nous gâcher notre pause déjeuner ! Direction la cantine ! »

Avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme prit la tête. Andréa, Bridgette et Félix échangèrent un regard avant de pousser un petit soupir, mi-amusé mi-désespéré devant le comportement de leur ami. Mais dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Ils ne devaient pas laisser Camille affecter leur moral de la sorte.

Malgré cela, Félix ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se soucier de la situation. S'il ne regrettait absolument pas les paroles qu'il lui avait dites, il savait qu'elles seraient sûrement lourdes de conséquence pour ses amis. Voyant que son camarade traînait à l'arrière de leur groupe, plongé en pleine réflexion, Bridgette fit un pas en arrière dans sa direction en l'attrapant par le bras.

-« Allez, arrête de t'inquiéter ! Viens, on va manger ! » dit-elle en riant.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester ou de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille l'entraîna, le tirant derrière elle, toujours avec un grand sourire sur le visage sous les regards amusés de Jehan et Andréa à quelques mètres devant eux.

* * *

Si le club n'était pas encore fondé, la rumeur de sa future existence s'était répandue dans le lycée comme une traînée de poudre. Jehan, trop excité, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à tous ses camarades de classe et à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter.

Andréa, Bridgette et Félix l'avaient regardé faire, plus amusés qu'autre chose, ravis au fond d'eux de voir leur ami aussi heureux. Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours avait retenti, le grand métis avait rangé ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair, un large sourire sur le visage.

-« Allez dépêchez-vous ! riait-il en trépignant légèrement sur place. Le directeur ne va pas rester indéfiniment dans son bureau ! »

-« Relax Jehan, répondit Andréa avec un sourire en passant son sac sur son dos. On a tout le temps devant nous. »

-« Oui mais moi je ne peux pas attendre ! » protesta-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Alors le problème est tout autre. » releva Félix en croisant les bras tandis que Bridgette acquiesçait avec un sourire.

Sans rien ajouter, Jehan sortit de la classe en tête, suivit de près par ses trois amis. Les autres camarades leur souhaitaient bonne chance, leur faisant promettre d'être le plus convaincant possible. Les jeunes gens se contentaient d'acquiescer avec un sourire alors qu'il se rapprochaient du bureau de M. Damoclès, le directeur de l'établissement.

Ils gravirent les derniers escaliers, arrivant au palier de l'administration. Ils progressèrent encore un peu sur la plateforme avant de s'arrêter devant la grand porte en bois du bureau du principal. Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard avant que Jehan ne frappe à la porte. Il toqua 3 coups et un petit silence se fit avant que M. Damoclès les invite à entrer.

Jehan prit la tête tandis que Félix laissait Bridgette et Andréa passer devant pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'ils furent entrer, le principal leva les yeux vers eux et aussitôt poussa un petit soupir, ce qui intrigua tout de suite Jehan.

-« Ah c'est vous, murmura l'homme en croisant ses doigts. On m'a prévenu que vous viendriez. »

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent mais n'eurent même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour comprendre comment le principal avait été mis au courant de leur venue. Une seule conclusion possible à cette intrigante situation : Camille était passée le voir avant eux.

Félix balança légèrement sa tête en arrière en posant sa main sur son front, montrant son exaspération tandis que Andréa et Bridgette se regardaient, inquiètes. Mais Jehan refusait de se laisser impressionner. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas en avant.

-« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici dans ce cas. » déclara le garçon.

-« Oui je le sais, répondit M. Damoclès en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Et je vous annonce dès maintenant mon refus. »

La mâchoire des quatre adolescents se décrocha. Jehan sentit la rage lui parcourir le ventre, courir le long de son dos, passant par son visage. Mais il s'interdit de se laisser décourager. Il se racla la gorge après avoir inspiré longuement et plongea son regard ambré dans celui du directeur.

-« Monsieur, permettez-moi d'insister s'il vous plaît. Je suis persuadé que ce club de musique pourrait fédérer énormément de monde. Vous n'avez qu'à aller questionner vos élèves pour vous en rendre compte. Tout le monde est partant pour fonder ce club ! »

-« Nous n'avons pas les installations requises pour ce genre d'activités, ni le budget d'ailleurs. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'organiser un club de musique à la va-vite. Comprenez que le bruit pourrait importuner les classes alentours. »

-« Mais nous pourrions jouer sur l'heure de midi ! insista Jehan en s'avançant encore. Les classes sont vides à cette heure-là, nous ne dérangerions personne ! »

-« Certaines salles sont totalement vides dans les bâtiments. » déclara Bridgette en prenant la parole.

-« Nous pourrions en habiliter une à cette activité, murmura Andréa en croisant les bras. Une éloignée de nos classes par exemple. »

M. Damoclès se contenta de les regarder avant de croiser les bras pour réfléchir un instant. Félix regardait la scène d'un air soucieux. Si les arguments de ses amis ne manquaient pas de sincérité et de persuasion, il savait que Camille avait la main longue. Et si elle avait vraiment un rapport avec ce premier refus, elle avait dû se montrer très « persuasive » elle aussi… Félix ne doutait pas une seule seconde que la peste blonde avait dû avoir recourt à l'intimidation grâce à son statut et celui de son père.

-« Monsieur, reprit Jehan en brisant le silence. La musique, c'est toute ma vie et j'ai envie de la partager avec tout le monde. Je me porte personnellement garant du bon fonctionnement de ce club, vous n'aurez aucun problème à vous faire. S'il vous plaît, acceptez notre demande. »

-« … Écoutez, je vous ai déjà répondu, murmura le directeur en se levant de son fauteuil. Je comprends votre envie et je reconnais votre talent pour cette discipline mais comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas de quoi faire ce genre de club dans notre établissement. Si vous aimez tant faire de la musique et la partager, allez donc faire le saltimbanque dans la rue. »

Jehan laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise tant les mots de M. Damoclès venait de le heurter. Bridgette vit le regard de son ami s'assombrir et prit sur elle de poser sa main dans son dos. Mais sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme tourna les talons, passa entre Andréa et Félix qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer et passa la porte du bureau pour la claquer derrière elle. Ses trois amis sursautèrent en entendant la porte se refermer aussi violemment avant de se tourner vers le directeur qui les regardait avec un air mécontent.

-« Ne lui en voulez pas monsieur, murmura Bridgette en tortillant ses doigts. Il se faisait une telle joie de ce club, il était persuadé que vous alliez accepter. »

-« Il faut parfois sortir de ses rêves, répondit le principal en haussant les épaules. On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut, ça fait partie de la vie. »

-« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas sûre que votre dernière remarque était nécessaire, protesta Andréa en regardant la porte par-dessus son épaule. Jehan est un véritable passionné et un formidable musicien, pas un « saltimbanque ». »

-« Je ne faisais que le taquiner, contra M. Damoclès en croisant les bras. Il n'a qu'à aller s'inscrire dans un club sur son temps extrascolaire. »

-« C'est avec ses amis qu'il veut faire de la musique monsieur, dit Bridgette en faisant la moue. C'est pour ça qu'il s'acharne à jouer dans la cour tous les midis. C'est parce qu'il n'a aucun endroit ailleurs qu'ici pour jouer. Il espérait que vous pourriez comprendre. »

-« Je comprends, mais je refuse. Je vous le répète : nous n'avons pas les installations qui conviennent pour ce genre de club. Il nous faudrait des murs insonorisés, et même un budget pour se procurer des instruments, sans compter le personnel qu'il faudrait affecter à la surveillance… »

-« Moi je pense surtout que Chloé Bourgeois vous a « gentiment » invité à ne pas accepter notre demande. » souffla Félix en croisant à son tour les bras.

M. Damoclès se figea avant de regarder Félix avec un regard noir. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu juste. Il ne pouvait pas le prouver et il n'avait même aucune idée de comment elle pouvait s'y prendre mais il était convaincu que Camille faisait chanter le principal d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bridgette tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour apaiser la tension dans la pièce mais fut aussitôt coupée par M. Damoclès qui reprit la parole sur un ton grave.

-« Mon refus est totalement compréhensible et de toute façon, je n'ai pas à me justifier outre mesure auprès de vous, déclara-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. Je vous invite par ailleurs à tenir votre langue, jeune homme. Je sais qui est votre père et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre que son fils unique pose problème au lycée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Félix eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre ou que tout le bâtiment venait de s'effondrer sur lui. Il savait que Camille était rusée mais il ne s'attendait pas un coup aussi bas de sa part. Elle avait informé le directeur de sa situation avec son père et l'avait convaincu de s'en servir contre lui s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'elle était derrière tout cela car aucun directeur digne de ce nom ne se permettrait de menacer directement un élève, surtout en présence de témoins. C'était au tour de Félix de se sentir coincé.

Comprenant que la situation leur échappait, Andréa décida de prendre les devants. La jeune fille craignait que l'un ou l'autre ne perde son sang-froid et les conséquences pourraient alors être terribles, surtout pour Félix. Elle fit un mouvement de tête à Bridgette pour lui montrer silencieusement la sortie. La jeune fille acquiesça et s'approcha de la porte, saisissant doucement le poignet de Félix qui soutenait toujours le regard du principal, la mâchoire crispée. Elle ouvrit la porte en entraînant le garçon à sa suite tandis qu'Andréa se plaçait entre les deux hommes.

-« Nous partons, déclara-t-elle d'un ton presque méprisant. Merci de nous avoir reçu. »

Les trois jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce sans attendre le moindre commentaire du directeur. Andréa referma la porte tandis que Bridgette et Félix s'étaient écartés sur le côté pour la laisser sortir à son tour. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, se contentant de se regarder les uns les autres.

-« Quelle peste, murmura Bridgette en hochant négativement la tête. Je ne pensais pas que Camille était capable de faire une chose pareille. »

-« Moi j'en étais sûr. » soupira Félix en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-« Je vais essayer de retrouver Jehan. » dit Andréa en passant entre eux.

Félix et Bridgette la regardèrent s'éloigner avec un soupir. Bridgette passa ses mains dans les poches de son manteau en enfonçant son visage dans l'écharpe qui recouvrait son cou tandis que Félix baissait les yeux. Les mots du directeur tournaient dans sa tête et lui glaçaient le sang autant qu'ils le révoltaient. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un directeur puisse céder à la menace de la sorte et menacer un de ses élèves pour cela.

Bridgette tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle avait assisté à la scène et elle se doutait que son ami devait à ce moment être plongé dans un profond tourment, à raison. Elle-même avait été choqué des mots de M. Damoclès, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de maquiller ses menaces. Elle fit un pas vers lui et pencha la tête pour attirer son attention.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura-t-elle avec une mine contrite.

-« Oui, ça va, répondit Félix en relevant la tête, fuyant le regard de Bridgette. J'ai juste été surpris. »

-« C'est normal, moi aussi tu sais. » souffla-t-elle en soupirant.

-« Je sais que Camille est capable de beaucoup de choses, mais ça… murmura Félix en serrant les dents. Je la connais depuis très longtemps et pourtant elle arrive encore à me surprendre. »

-« Dans le mauvais sens du terme en plus. »

Félix tourna les yeux vers son amie et se permit de sourire à cette dernière remarque. Si les gens se battaient en général pour devenir meilleurs, ce n'était pas le cas de Camille qui bataillait, elle, pour devenir pire de jour en jour. Après un autre silence, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de prendre la direction de la sortie de l'établissement. L'heure tournait et le chauffeur de Félix devait déjà être là, à l'attendre.

-« Pauvre Jehan… murmura Bridgette alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. »

-« Il y a de quoi, répondit Félix en arrivant au bas des marches. La remarque de M. Damoclès ne manquait pas de piquant si tu veux mon avis. »

-« C'est tellement injuste… »

Félix baissa les yeux vers Bridgette. La jeune fille avançait en traînant les pieds, le visage à moitié caché dans son écharpe. Elle ressemblait à une enfant prise en faute, le regard presque emplit de larmes. Félix soupira. Il avait redouté un scénario semblable depuis le midi et il ne s'était hélas pas trompé. Les deux amis arrivèrent sur le parvis et le garçon remarqua tout de suite la berline noire stationnée tout près.

-« Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, dit Félix en se tournant vers Bridgette. On va trouver une solution, c'est promis. »

-« C'est plus Jehan qui m'inquiète, murmura la jeune fille. Quand il est en colère, il est capable de n'importe quoi. »

-« On essayera de lui parler demain. »

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête avant de saluer Félix qui s'éloignait vers sa voiture. Le garçon lui adressa un dernier regard en ouvrant la portière avant de disparaître dans l'habitacle. Bridgette regarda sans rien dire la voiture démarrer puis s'éloigner dans la rue. Tikki, qui avait tout entendu depuis la sacoche de sa porteuse ouvrit discrètement le sac pour s'adresser à son amie.

-« Ça va Bridgette ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

-« Oui, ça va, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers sa camarade. Je suis simplement déçue de comment se termine la journée. Mais un chocolat chaud devrait réussir à me remettre sur pied. »

-« Je suis sûre que vous allez trouver une solution, répondit Tikki avec un hochement de tête. Félix a raison, vous ne devez rien précipiter. Et pour ce qui est de Jehan, une petite discussion avec lui devrait suffire à le calmer. »

-« Je vais tenter de l'appeler tout à l'heure, affirma Bridgette en prenant la direction de son appartement. J'espère qu'Andréa à réussit à le retrouver, je vais lui envoyer un message. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'adolescente attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et pianota sur l'écran en continuant de progresser sur le trottoir tandis que Tikki refermait la sacoche. Même si elle savait que Félix avait raison, Bridgette ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour Jehan. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère une ou deux fois, bien que cela lui arrivait très rarement, et il savait que dans ce genre de moment, le garçon n'écoutait plus sa tête et était capable de faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. Et avec une frustration pareille, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son ami.

* * *

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, Bridgette fut étonnée de retrouver Andréa seule au milieu de la cour, les bras repliés contre elle en signe d'inconfort. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, ses yeux couleur émeraude bougeant frénétiquement.

-« Coucou Andréa ! salua la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air inquiète. »

-« Ah Bridgette, laissa échapper Andréa en voyant son amie arriver, lui prenant aussitôt les mains. Tu as vu Jehan ce matin ? »

-« Non, je pensais qu'il serait avec toi. Il arrive toujours plus en avance que moi normalement. »

-« Je sais, justement… soupira Andréa en continuant de regarder autour d'elle. Il est introuvable et avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai peur qu'il prépare quelque chose… »

-« Tu crois qu'il serait capable de faire ça ? » questionna Bridgette avec effroi.

-« Évidemment ! Tu le connais mieux que moi non ? Quand il a une idée derrière la tête, il est capable de tout… »

-« Tu l'as dit… »

Les deux amies soupirèrent en même temps en échangeant un regard inquiet. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles avaient de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. La colère de leur ami mêlée à sa soudaine disparition inexpliquée n'augurait rien de bon. Imitant sa camarade, Bridgette se mit à regarder autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir le visage de son ami mais c'est finalement celui de Félix que la jeune fille distingua dans la foule, à quelques distances d'elles.

-« Bonjour. » salua sobrement le garçon une fois à leur hauteur.

-« Salut… » répondirent Andréa et Bridgette d'une même voix, sur un ton morne.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Félix en haussant un sourcil, surpris.

-« C'est Jehan… » murmura Bridgette.

-« Il n'est pas là et personne ne l'a vu… »

-« Et alors ? Il est peut-être absent tout simplement. » rétorqua Félix en haussant les épaules.

-« Non non, protesta Bridgette en hochant négativement la tête. Tu peux nous croire, il prépare quelque chose. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié l'entrevue avec M. Damoclès hier, je suis sûre qu'il va chercher à se venger. »

-« À ce point ? releva Félix. N'est-ce pas un peu démesuré comme réaction ? »

-« C'est Jehan… murmura Andréa en haussant les épaules. Si personne n'a de nouvelles de lui, c'est mauvais signe. »

-« S'il était contrarié, il n'a peut-être pas voulu venir en cours ce matin, expliqua Félix. Je trouve que vous tirez des conclusions un peu hâtivement. »

-« Tu vas voir… soupira Bridgette. Jehan n'abandonne jamais ses idées, surtout quand ça lui tient à cœur. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les jeunes gens et se fut la sonnerie du premier interclasse de la journée qui les obligea à se diriger vers leur salle. Montant péniblement les escaliers derrière Andréa et Félix, Bridgette continuait de regarder autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir son ami en vain. Il était arrivé à Jehan de rater des cours, voire tout simplement d'arriver en retard. Mais la jeune fille connaissait son ami et elle savait que sa soudaine absence n'avait rien à voir avec une fièvre soudaine qui l'aurait cloué au lit ou une panne de réveil qui l'aurait fait se réveiller trop tard.

Et sa crainte fut d'autant plus justifiée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Alizée et Kilian manquaient eux aussi à l'appel une fois arrivés en classe. Si Killian était « habitué » à sécher les cours pour des raisons qui le regardaient, Alizée en revanche, même si elle n'était pas la meilleure de la classe, se disciplinait pour assister à toutes les heures de cours, sans faute, même si certaines matières l'incommodaient.

Trois de leurs amis manquaient à cet instant, alors que les cours étaient sur le point de commencer, c'était trop pour une coïncidence. Alors qu'Andréa et Félix prenaient place à leurs bureaux respectifs, Bridgette s'avança vers le fond de la classe pour se rapprocher de Maxence qui griffonnait sur son carnet.

-« Coucou Maxence, salua-t-elle avec un petit sourire forcé. Tu ne sais pas où sont Alizée et Kilian ? »

-« Hey Bridgette, répondit le garçon en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez. Non, désolé, je n'ai aucune information sur ce sujet, pourquoi ? »

-« Jehan n'est pas là non plus et j'ai peur qu'ils préparent quelque chose tous les trois. » soupira Bridgette en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Roxane en se penchant en avant, assise à la table juste derrière Maxence avec Johana.

-« Le rendez-vous d'hier avec M. Damoclès ne s'est pas bien passé et Jehan en est sorti vraiment blessé… » expliqua Bridgette sans entrer plus dans les détails.

-« Pas de club de musique alors ? » questionna Sullivan qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

-« Non, mais j'ai l'impression que Jehan ne veut pas en rester là, il avait l'air très remonté. »

-« Et le fait que Kilian et Alizée ne soient pas là te fait penser qu'il prépare quelque chose contre le directeur ? » questionna Myriam, au bras de Sullivan.

-« Le pourcentage de chance que ce soit une simple coïncidence est en effet très faible. » murmura Maxence en montrant son carnet.

Bridgette regarda le couple d'un air démuni avant de tourner le regard vers le reste de ses camarades, tous aussi muets. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre la discussion car Mlle Bustier venait de passer la porte, un sourire sur le visage.

-« Bonjour, salua-t-elle en posant ses affaires sur le bureau. À vos places jeunes gens, le cours a commencé ! »

Bridgette obéit avec le regard baissé, rejoignant sa place à côté d'Andréa tandis que Félix occupait seul la double table juste devant la leur, bras et jambes croisés. Le grand blond avait remarqué le petit regard satisfait de Camille quand elle était rentrée dans la classe, juste après eux. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés de malice quand elle avait constaté l'absence de Jehan. La peste avait dû être mise au courant de la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre et même si elle ne laissait presque rien transparaître, le sourire aux coins de ses lèvres indiquait clairement qu'elle jubilait intérieurement. Elle était fière de sa mauvaise action, sans le moindre doute possible.

Mais Félix n'avait rien dit, se contentant de lui adresser un regard sévère. Il se savait sur la corde raide lui aussi et, malgré tout le respect que lui inspirait Jehan, il ne pouvait pas prendre le moindre risque inconsidéré. Et ouvrir un débat devant toute la classe et Mlle Bustier en l'accusant sans la moindre preuve n'était pas une bonne stratégie. Elle était coupable, c'était évident. Mais Félix savait qu'ils devaient se montrer plus malins qu'elle s'ils voulaient que leur riposte soit efficace.

Quand le calme fut installé dans la salle, Mlle Bustier se plaça devant ses élèves, appuyée sur son bureau comme elle en avait l'habitude. Et tout de suite, l'institutrice remarqua que trois de ses élèves manquaient à l'appel.

-« Il manque Jehan, Alizée et Kilian, constata-t-elle, ses yeux bleu-vert balayant l'ensemble des jeunes gens assis face à elle. Quelqu'un sait où ils sont ? »

Un lourd silence se mit à planer dans l'air. Personne ne savait où ils étaient, là était le problème. Et si Bridgette brûlait d'envie de quitter la classe pour les retrouver, elle n'osait rien dire. Car au fond d'elle, elle espérait avoir tort. Elle espérait que Kilian n'avait pas entendu son réveil et qu'il était toujours en train de dormir. Elle espérait qu'Alizée était simplement coincée dans le bus qui l'amenait jusqu'au lycée à cause des embouteillages. Elle espérait même que Jehan s'était trouvé mal à cause de la contrariété de la veille, trop contrarié pour se lever. N'importe quoi pourvu que ses amis ne soient pas en train de s'attirer des ennuis.

-« Bon, ils arriveront peut-être plus tard, déclara Mlle Bustier en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves. Ouvrez vos livres s'il vous plait, j'aimerai revenir sur la fin de la leçon d'hier après-midi. »

Avec un petit regard à Andréa, Bridgette sorti ses affaires de son sac en soupirant. Où pouvaient-ils être ?

* * *

_Voilà qui achève cette première partie du Joueur de Flûte, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ça y est, je suis de retour après deux semaines très stressantes pour moi. Mais le pire est derrière moi et je suis vraiment contente de poursuivre les publications sur cette histoire. Merci à vous d'ailleurs, vous êtes de plus en plus à réagir sur cette fanfic et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !_

_A vos théories, qu'est-ce que Jehan prépare à votre avis ? La réponse la semaine prochaine, restez connectés..._


	33. Joueur de Flûte - Partie 2

La classe avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure et toujours aucun signe des trois absents dans la classe de Mlle Bustier. Bridgette, toujours très inquiète, tapait le bout de son crayon sur son cahier tout en essayant de se concentrer sur le texte sous ses yeux.

La jeune fille avait enfin réussi à retrouver sa concentration quand tout à coup, on put entendre au loin un bruit sourd, comme un grondement, ce qui fit relever la tête de tous les élèves, et même celle de Mlle Bustier. Et plus ce grondement se rapprochait, plus il était clair que celui-ci était dû à des objets qui s'entrechoquaient en rythme. Des voix se firent entendre à leur tour, des voix claires et graves qui s'unissaient en un seul et unique chant. Et soudain, un son plus aigu que les autres, un son plus puissant ce fit entendre. Un son de flûte.

Aussitôt, Bridgette tourna les yeux vers Andréa qui fit de même, car elle aussi avait reconnu ce son si particulier qu'elles connaissaient bien. Félix, qui lui aussi avait identifié cette mélodie, se contenta de soupirer. S'il était rassuré en ce que Jehan n'allait pas faire exploser le lycée à cause de sa colère, il avait conscience que son ami allait au-devant de gros ennuis en faisant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Trop surpris et intrigués par cette agitation soudaine, les élèves se levèrent les uns après les autres pour sortir sur la plateforme extérieure qui surplombait la cour.

En contrebas, un groupe d'élèves s'était rassemblé en plein milieu de la cour et s'était armé de plusieurs ustensiles qui s'entrechoquaient, animés par les jeunes gens qui chantaient tous ensemble. Penchée en avant, Bridgette reconnu immédiatement Jehan, juché sur un des bancs de la cour, sa flûte à la bouche, puis Alizée et enfin Kilian qui frappaient deux casseroles entre elles. Elle échangea plusieurs regards avec l'ensemble de ses camarades qui s'étaient tous tournés vers elle dès qu'ils avaient à leur tour reconnu le grand métis au milieu de la cohue. La jeune fille se contenta de soupirer en posant sa main sur son front.

Elle était à la fois soulagée que son ami ait choisi ce moyen de se faire entendre et bien sûr qu'il ne se soit pas fait akumatiser mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que son ami et tous ses compagnons allaient s'attirer des ennuis pour avoir volontairement manqué les cours de la matinée et surtout pour ce bruit qui avait dérangé toutes les classes de l'établissement.

S'intéressant au rassemblement en-dessous de lui, Félix écoutait les revendications du groupe, réclamant, sans grande surprise, la reconsidération de la décision de M. Damoclès quant au groupe de musique. Le jeune homme était cela dit vraiment surpris de la volonté de ses camarades. Il savait que Jehan était un leader né, mais pour avoir réussi à convaincre autant de monde à suivre sa cause, il avait vraiment frappé fort. Toujours penché, les mains sur la barre de la balustrade, le garçon vit une silhouette se placer à sa gauche, imitant sa posture. Il n'eut pas à tourner les yeux pour savoir que c'était Camille qui venait d'arriver et cela le fit renforcer sa prise sur la barre, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses mains par frustration.

-« Tu es fière de toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une vois sévère, sans tourner les yeux.

-« Plutôt oui ! rit la peste. Regarde ça, c'est beau non ? »

-« Tu sais qu'ils vont s'attirer des ennuis, et tout ça à cause de toi ! répliqua Félix en croisant les bras. Je ne peux pas le prouver mais je sais que tu fais pression sur M. Damoclès et que tu l'as convaincu de refuser l'ouverture de ce groupe de musique. »

-« Et alors ? répondit Camille avec un sourire. Même si c'était vrai, je ne suis pas responsable de ce rassemblement. Je suis innocente, ils ont tout fait tous seuls. »

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune fille tourna les talons en repoussant ses cheveux du revers de la main. Félix la suivi des yeux sans rien dire, son regard noir simplement posé sur elle. En bas, la musique des élèves se faisait de plus en plus forte, suffisamment forte pour faire sortir M. Damoclès de son bureau. L'homme semblait furieux, sûrement contrarié d'avoir été dérangé en plein travail.

-« Que signifie ce remue-ménage ?! » tonna-t-il en se penchant afin d'avoir une vue dégagée sur la cour.

Ordonnant aux autres de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, Jehan, toujours debout sur le banc, se tourna vers M. Damoclès, pointant son index vers lui.

-« Nous demandons une reconsidération de votre décision quant au club de musique ! clama le garçon en tendant son doigt vers le directeur. Votre choix est arbitraire, et vous le savez ! Vous n'avez pas voulu nous écouter, alors voilà notre manière de nous faire entendre ! »

En entendant cela, Andréa posa sa main devant sa bouche alors que Bridgette poussait un long soupir. Le visage de M. Damoclès devint rouge de colère. L'homme crispa ses mains sur la rambarde qui le protégeait du vide avant de reprendre la parole.

-« M. Iscarioth, dois-je comprendre que vous êtes derrière tout ça ?! »

-« Je suis le seul et unique responsable de tout ce chambardement monsieur ! » déclara Jehan avec un grand sourire insolent.

-« Alors dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! »

Mais à ces mots, tous les autres musiciens s'arrêtèrent de jouer, trop surpris par ce que venait de déclarer leur camarade. S'ils avaient accepté une telle action, c'était d'une part pour montrer leur soutien à leur ami, pour qui la musique représentait tout, mais également pour se montrer solidaire, imaginant qu'une rébellion menée par plusieurs dizaines de personnes minimiserait peut-être ses conséquences néfastes.

Mais avec ce que venait d'annoncer leur leader, il leur avait totalement coupé l'herbe sous le pied, assumant tout, tout seuln pour les protéger. Aussitôt, Alizée, suivie de près par Kilian, s'approcha de lui pour tirer son pull afin d'attirer son attention.

-« Hey Jehan, qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là ?! s'indigna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. On est tous ensemble je te rappelle ! »

-« Hors de question que tu portes tout sur tes épaules ! renchérit Kilian en croisant les bras. Et puis un renvoi temporaire me permettrait de me faire quelques jours de vacances, alors hors de question de te laisser faire ! »

-« Je suis désolé, murmura le grand métis avec un sourire. Mais c'est moi qui vous ai entraîné là-dedans, hors de question que vous payiez pour moi. »

Le garçon tapa sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se tourner vers le reste de la foule.

-« Et merci à vous de m'avoir suivi dans cette petite révolution ! Dispersez-vous avant qu'un de nos professeurs ne prennent vos noms. »

Et tandis que les compagnons tentaient de le retenir, de le raisonner, Jehan fendit la foule en se dirigeant vers les escaliers sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse l'arrêter. Le menton relevé, il grimpa sur les escaliers, tenant toujours fermement sa flûte dans ses mains. Sans rien dire, il passa devant sa classe où tous ses camarades s'étaient rassemblés. Il passa également devant Félix, Bridgette et Andréa qu'il ne regarda même pas, ne leur fit aucune mimique, se contentant de marcher droit devant lui dans le plus grande des silences.

Tous s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, même Camille, qui fut la seule à recevoir un petit coup d'œil, un regard noir, ténébreux, meurtrier qui la fit reculer, craignant, sans l'admettre, un débordement et même des coups de vengeance de la part de Jehan.

Mais le garçon n'en fit rien et continua de progresser sur la plateforme jusqu'à atteindre la dernière série d'escalier qui l'amenaient jusqu'au bureau du proviseur. Le jeune homme passa devant M. Damoclès qui le regarda à son tour d'un œil mauvais avant de lui faire un signe de menton pour le faire entrer dans son bureau, ce qu'il fit sans rien dire mais en soutenant tout de même son regard aussi longtemps que possible.

Et une fois qu'il fut entré, le proviseur se pencha de nouveau pour se faire entendre de tous.

-« Quant à vous autres, retournez en classe, immédiatement ! »

Sa voix lézarda les murs, les faisant presque trembler et arracha un sursaut à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Même Mlle Bustier ne put retenir une petite mimique de surprise, tant ce dernier ordre avait raisonné dans tout l'établissement. Après un petit temps, les musiciens qui avaient accompagné Jehan s'exécutèrent, se dispersant dans la cour pour rejoindre leur classe dans un silence qui contrastait de manière flagrante avec le chaos sonore qui avait résonné quelques minutes auparavant.

Kilian et Alizée grimpèrent les mêmes escaliers que le grand métis avait emprunté, passant devant leur camarade, les yeux baissés. Et même s'ils étaient vraiment désolés pour ce qu'il venait d'arriver, n'ayant jamais eu l'attention d'abandonner Jehan à son sort, ils ne pouvaient réprimer un certain sentiment de fierté d'avoir fait ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Mlle Bustier les accueilli avec un hochement négatif de tête, trahit par un léger sourire qui ne s'attarda pourtant pas longtemps aux coins de ses lèvres. Et une fois les deux révolutionnaires rentrés dans la salle de classe, elle frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour ramener l'attention de ses élèves sur elle.

-« Allez, le spectacle est terminé, rentrez maintenant ! » clama-t-elle avant de disparaître à son tour dans la salle.

Tous les élèves échangèrent un regard avant de suivre leur professeure. Andréa s'avança en soupirant : l'inquiétude se lisait facilement sur son visage et la jeune fille n'avait de cesse de tortiller une de ses mèches de cheveux, signe évident de son stress. Bridgette se tourna vers Félix qui hocha négativement la tête. Il avait compris en un coup d'œil que la jeune fille avait envie de rejoindre Jehan dans le bureau de M. Damoclès pour tenter d'arranger les choses mais il savait que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Pire, avec ce geste, elle pourrait elle-même s'attirer des ennuis, et cela n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

Le garçon, sans rien dire, fit un pas en avant puis lui adressa un petit signe de menton, lui indiquant la porte de la classe, afin de la convaincre de faire de même.

Bridgette se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tournant la tête vers là où Jehan avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle voulait rejoindre Jehan, essayer de convaincre M. Damoclès, tout remettre en ordre sans que son ami ne s'attire des ennuis.

Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne servirait pas à grand-chose, et elle savait que Félix avait eu la même pensée qu'elle. Elle s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir laissé aller aussi loin, il aurait fallu réagir beaucoup plus tôt, le convaincre de renoncer à cette idée. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait que ramasser les pots cassés. De plus, l'indifférence du grand métis à leur égard lui signifiait que le garçon leur en voulait certainement de ne pas l'avoir soutenu, de ne pas l'avoir aidé dans son projet.

Bridgette soupira. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour les arranger. Il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite, tenter de réparer ce qui avait été cassé avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

Mais dans l'instant, Félix avait raison. Elle serait plus utile pour son ami en ne s'attirant pas elle-même des ennuis, alors elle allait devoir obéir à la demande de Mlle Bustier, même si c'était à contre-cœur. Avec un nouveau soupir, la jeune fille s'entoura de ses bras avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe, suivie de près par Félix qui referma la porte derrière lui.

Bridgette retrouva sa place aux côtés d'Andréa qui semblait toujours autant stressée. Elle se rongeait maintenant les ongles et sa jambe s'activait sous le bureau, son pied frappant rapidement contre le sol. La voyant faire, Bridgette avança sa main vers elle pour la poser sur la sienne en lui adressant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-« On va trouver une solution, chuchota-t-elle tandis que Mlle Bustier reprenait la parole. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

-« Merci Bridgette, répondit la rousse en posant sa deuxième main sur la paume de son amie. J'espère que tout va bien pour lui. »

-« On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, mais je suis sûre qu'en discutant une nouvelle fois avec M. Damoclès après avoir réussi à calmer Jehan, tout ira mieux. »

-« J'espère que tu as raison. » soupira Andréa en détournant les yeux.

Bridgette savait que ses mots n'avaient pas complètement apaisé son amie, mais elle-même se trouvait un peu perdue face à cette situation. Et elle savait aussi que se concentrer sur son travail pour le reste de la journée allait se montrer très compliqué.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner retentit, l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances. Plus d'une heure trente s'était écoulée depuis l'intervention de Jehan et de sa troupe et le jeune homme n'était toujours pas revenu de son entrevue avec M. Damoclès. Le stress d'Andréa et Bridgette ne cessait de grandir tandis que Félix tentait de trouver ce que Camille pouvait bien tenir contre le directeur pour le faire chanter de la sorte.

Il n'était dans cet établissement que depuis 3 mois, et pourtant il savait que M. Damoclès n'était pas du genre à blesser volontairement ses étudiants. S'il savait se montrer ferme, il n'en était pas moins juste et il se montrait toujours enclin à la discussion : tout l'inverse de la situation actuelle en définitif. Jamais le proviseur n'aurait refusé de la sorte leur demande pour le club de musique, on lui avait fortement recommandé de le faire. Mais pour le moment, Félix n'avait aucun moyen de prouver tout cela, même s'il en était intimement convaincu.

C'est l'esprit distrait qu'il rangeait ses affaires quand la voix de Bridgette dans son dos le ramena à la réalité.

-« Andréa ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda la jeune fille à son amie qui s'en allait précipitamment vers la porte.

-« Il faut que je trouve Jehan, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard en arrière. Je ne sais pas comment s'est passé la rencontre avec M. Damoclès mais connaissant Jehan, s'il est encore plus en colère qu'avant, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une plus grosse bêtise encore, ou pire. »

-« Tu penses aux akumas ? » questionna Félix en se relevant de son bureau.

-« À l'heure qu'il est, le Papillon a dû déjà sentir sa fureur, acquiesça Andréa. Si on ne réussit pas à le calmer, j'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Andréa quitta la classe en remontant la hanse de son sac sur son épaule. Félix la regarda faire, sourcils froncés. Il est vrai que, sur l'instant, il n'avait pas du tout pris en compte le paramètre du super vilain. Et pourtant, l'akumatisation de leur ami n'était pas à exclure, et même de plus en plus probable. Andréa avait raison, ils devaient retrouver le garçon et tenter de le raisonner avant que quelque chose de terrible ne se produise.

Il se tourna vers Bridgette, les lèvres entrouvertes pour lui recommander de suivre leur amie mais se ravisa aussitôt. La jeune fille avait le regard baissé, ses mains tremblantes étaient crispées sur son sac et elle semblait prise de spasmes incontrôlables qui agitaient tout son corps. Il se tourna complètement vers elle et pencha légèrement la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir correctement le visage de sa camarade. Mais il n'eut pas à aller jusqu'au bout de son geste car c'est Bridgette qui releva la sienne pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, dont certaines avaient déjà roulé sur ses joues. Et quand une des perles humides tombaient des cils de la jeune fille pour rouler le long de sa peau, une autre prenait immédiatement sa place.

À cette vision, Félix sentit son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter qui que ce soit mais ces quelques mois en collectivité avaient réussi à lui inculquer la pitié et la compassion envers les autres. Et elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que le garçon avait déjà parfaitement compris ce qui tourmentait son amie.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse akumatiser… » murmura-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise en sanglots.

Les épaules de Bridgette s'animèrent alors qu'elle cachait sa bouche de sa main en se cramponnant au bureau de l'autre. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Félix ne se décide à faire un pas en avant de poser une main sur le bras de l'adolescente.

-« Nous allons tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. »

-« Tu crois qu'il y a un risque que ça arrive ? » chuchota-t-elle en relevant légèrement les yeux.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusions, nous sommes tous en danger tant que le Papillon sera actif, répondit sobrement Félix en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Nous pouvons tous être ses victimes, dans tous les sens du terme, tous, sans exception. »

Bridgette baissa de nouveau les yeux, ce qui fit rouler de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues alors que ses lèvres se remettaient à trembler. Mais les doigts de son ami exercèrent soudain une plus grande pression, ce qui la surprit.

-« Mais c'est en ne nous laissant pas impressionner que nous pouvons gagner contre lui, reprit Félix avec un léger sourire. En veillant les uns sur les autres, je suis persuadé que nous pourrons le vaincre à notre façon. »

-« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

-« Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Allons retrouver Jehan, tentons de le calmer, de remettre les choses à plat. Il nous écoutera, j'en suis sûr. »

Bridgette plongea son regard dans celui de Félix. Comme le jour où il lui avait donné son parapluie, la jeune fille lisait de nouveau beaucoup de choses dans ces prunelles grises. Si le jeune homme n'était jamais très expressif, ses yeux ne mentaient jamais et il était facile de le comprendre en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il avait beau savoir se contrôler presqu'à la perfection, ses yeux ne mentaient jamais. Et en cet instant, c'était bien de l'assurance qu'elle lisait. Félix était persuadé de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne faisait pas semblant.

Et cela rassura Bridgette. Un petit sourire fit incurver le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle essuyait ses joues du revers de sa manche. Après un petit silence, elle inspira profondément, les yeux clos pour tenter de calmer sa respiration chaotique et son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa cage thoracique.

-« Tu as raison, allons le trouver, souffla-t-elle en hochant la tête. Faisons de notre mieux. »

Félix répondit par une simple approbation alors que Bridgette passait son sac sur son dos. Elle passa devant son camarade et sortit en première de la pièce. Elle avait beau côtoyer Jehan depuis plus d'un an, elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Le calmer et le raisonner n'allait pas être une mince affaire et il allait falloir faire preuve de persuasion.

Leur priorité était de retrouver Andréa. Inquiète comme elle l'était, elle avait dû se diriger directement vers le bureau de M. Damoclès pour y retrouver Jehan pensa Bridgette. Avec un petit regard en arrière pour s'assurer que Félix la suivait, elle dirigea ses pas vers les escaliers qui montaient vers le bureau du proviseur.

Mais alors que les deux jeunes gens atteignaient la plateforme supérieure, ils purent se rendre aisément compte, à travers la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir, que la pièce était vide. Aucune trace de M. Damoclès ou de Jehan. Bridgette colla son front contre la glace pour tenter de distinguer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel à l'intérieur mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux, tout semblait normal. Retour à la case départ. Ils devaient absolument retrouver M. Damoclès pour savoir où était parti Jehan puisque leur « rendez-vous » était manifestement terminé. Alors qu'il la regardait faire, Félix entendit des pas venir de leur droite. Le garçon tourna les yeux pour apercevoir un surveillant de l'établissement qui venait vers eux.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? questionna l'homme, posant un regard inquisiteur sur Bridgette qui s'écarta aussitôt de la vitre. Vous savez que cet étage est interdit aux élèves ! »

-« Nous cherchons M. Damoclès, expliqua la jeune fille en faisant un pas en avant. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire où il se trouve ? Nous avons besoin de lui parler, c'est très important. »

-« M. Le directeur s'est absenté pour le moment, expliqua le surveillant en croisant les bras. Revenez plus tard. Il n'était de toute façon pas du tout d'humeur à faire la discussion quand il a quitté l'établissement tout à l'heure, alors je vous conseille de ne pas trop le déranger si vous ne voulez pas avoir des ennuis ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme leur montra du doigt l'escalier par où ils étaient arrivés et les deux jeunes gens durent faire demi-tour sans possibilité de discuter plus longuement. Bridgette crispa ses mains sur les hanses de son sac à dos en laissant échapper un nouveau soupir.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? questionna Bridgette en se tournant vers Félix. Tout le monde a disparu ! Même Andréa est introuvable… »

-« Essaye de l'appeler, répondit le garçon d'un ton détaché. Tu as déjà essayé d'appeler Jehan plusieurs fois et il n'a jamais répondu. Mais Andréa doit savoir que nous la cherchons, elle répondra peut-être. »

Avec une lueur d'espoir, Bridgette attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide plusieurs fois avant de basculer sur la messagerie. Elle retenta une seconde fois, puis une troisième, en vain. Contrariée, elle remit son appareil dans la poche de son pantalon en soupirant.

-« Super, on est de nouveau bloqués. C'est quand même incroyable ! s'emporta la jeune fille en trépignant légèrement. Ils savent que nous sommes inquiets pour eux et aucun ne répond à son téléphone ! »

-« Calme-toi voyons, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, la raisonna Félix. Cela veut tout simplement dire que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller tous seuls. Viens allons voir les autres, ils les ont peut-être croisés. »

* * *

Sortie en première de la salle de classe, Andréa avait pris la direction du bureau de M. Damoclès, espérant y retrouver Jehan. Elle était terriblement inquiète et un horrible pressentiment caressait chaque centimètre de sa conscience qui lui hurlait de retrouver son camarade le plus vite possible. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait des escaliers qui conduisaient à l'étage des professeurs, le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré sur sa gauche. Et soudain, elle put apercevoir Jehan en contrebas, traversant la cour avec un pas manifestement agacé, son visage reflétant clairement de la colère.

-« Jehan ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus la balustrade pour attirer son attention.

Elle put voir le garçon lever les yeux vers elle mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant sa route vers la sortie de l'établissement, les poings serrés.

Surprise de ne pas le voir s'arrêter, Andréa décida de prendre les devants. Elle tourna les talons pour descendre les escaliers qui la séparait de la cour où Jehan progressait de plus en plus loin. Elle dévala les marches à toute vitesse, ratant la dernière et manquant presque de tomber en avant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans s'assurer d'abord de son état. Elle pressa le pas pour tenter de le rattraper alors qu'il passait la porte de l'établissement. La surveillante placée à l'entrée tenta de le rappeler, lui demandant de revenir immédiatement. Mais Jehan n'écouta pas et poursuivit sa route.

Remontant son sac sur son épaule, Andréa imita son geste, inspirant profondément pour passer rapidement devant la surveillante qui se mit à crier de plus belle. Elle exigeait qu'ils fassent demi-tour, qu'ils allaient être sévèrement puni pour avoir quitté l'établissement sans autorisation. Pourtant, dans la minute, ce n'était pas ce qui importait à Andréa. Bien qu'elle ait toujours été à cheval sur la discipline, elle refusait de laisser aller Jehan sans rien faire. Et aucune punition du monde ne pourrait l'arrêter dans sa tentative d'empêcher l'akumatisation de son ami.

-« Jehan ! » appela-t-elle de nouveau.

Mais rien à faire, le garçon ne ralentissait pas, il continuait droit devant lui sans réagir aux appels de la jeune fille. Agacée de ce comportement désinvolte, Andréa se mit à courir pour le rattraper. En se rapprochant, elle remarqua que le garçon n'avait même pas son sac de cours sur le dos, simplement sa flûte dans sa main gauche. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre ses affaires de classe en venant ce matin, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui risquait d'arriver. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment près, Andréa tendit le bras droit devant elle pour attraper la main de Jehan pour le faire s'arrêter.

-« Jehan. » murmura-t-elle alors que les deux jeunes gens stoppaient enfin leur marche.

Le garçon ne broncha pas, son regard toujours perdu droit devant lui. Elle se plaça face à lui pour attirer son attention mais rien à faire, c'est comme si elle était invisible. Jehan agissait comme un robot, comme une coquille vide.

-« Hey… Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du grand métis.

-« Je vais chez moi. » répondit-il sobrement sans bouger.

-« On a cours cet aprèm, il faut que tu viennes. »

-« Non. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je me suis fait renvoyer. »

-« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla presqu'Andréa en portant son autre main à sa bouche.

-« Tu as toutes les infos que tu voulais non ? Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. »

Jehan retira violemment sa main pour tenter de poursuivre sa route mais Andréa lui entrava le chemin en posant ses mains sur le torse du garçon.

-« Non attends ! dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. M. Damoclès n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas te faire renvoyer juste pour ça enfin, ça n'a aucun sens ! »

-« Eh bien visiblement pour lui, c'est une cause suffisante ! »

-« Il était énervé, je suis persuadée qu'on peut encore rattraper le coup ! insista Andréa en secouant négativement la tête. Viens, on va aller le voir tous les deux. »

-« Oui, on va aller le voir comme hier c'est ça ? » asséna Jehan en fronçant les sourcils.

Andréa eut presque la respiration coupée quand le regard de son ami plongea dans le sien. Les yeux ambrés de Jehan, habituellement emplis de malice, ne reflétaient à cet instant que de la haine. Plus aucune trace de joie ou de camaraderie, rien que de la colère et même du chagrin. La jeune fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-« Le problème n'est pas du tout le même ici… tenta l'adolescente en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. C'est beaucoup plus grave. »

-« Oh alors le club de musique, ce n'est pas important c'est ça ?! »

-« Bien sûr que si ! Mais pas aussi important que ta place au lycée ! Laisse-moi t'aider, je suis sûre qu'on peut remédier à la situation. »

-« Ah ! Tu veux m'aider maintenant ?! »

-« E-Evidemment… bredouilla Andréa, étonnée par cette dernière réflexion. Pourquoi penses-tu l'inverse… ? »

-« Où étais-tu tout à l'heure quand j'avais besoin de toi ? gronda Jehan en fronçant les sourcils. Tous ceux qui souhaitaient voir la naissance de ce club étaient dans la cour avec moi ! Où étais-tu toi ?! »

-« Je- »

-« Tu prétends vouloir m'aider mais tu n'as même pas voulu te battre à mes côtés ! »

-« Personne ne savait où tu étais Jehan ! protesta Andréa. J'ai cherché à t'appeler des dizaines et des dizaines de fois mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu ! Et de toute façon, si j'avais été au courant de ce que tu allais faire, j'aurai cherché à te dissuader ! Parce que j'aurai su que ce n'était pas la bonne solution ! »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! Parce que toi tu sais tout c'est ça ?! Et moi je ne suis qu'un imbécile beaucoup trop impulsif pour réfléchir correctement, c'est ce que tu penses ?! DIS-LE ! »

-« Pas du tout ! répondit fébrilement Andréa, au bord des larmes. Je voulais simplement trouver le meilleur moyen de- »

-« J'en ai marre qu'on décide pour moi. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu ne devrais même pas être ici. Laisse-moi tranquille, retourne avec les autres et laisse-moi gérer ! Ok ?! »

Le garçon s'esquiva et reprit sa route mais Andréa ne voulait pas en rester là. Elle fit un pas en avant pour attraper une nouvelle fois la main de son ami.

-« Jehan, s'il te plait… »

Mais la réaction de l'adolescent ne fut pas du tout celle escomptée. Le garçon fit violemment volte-face, retirant vivement sa main dans un grand mouvement qui fit reculer Andréa, apeurée par ce geste menaçant.

-« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, laisse-moi maintenant ! » cria Jehan, sa voix puissante se faisant se retourner tous les passants aux alentours.

-« Je voulais t- »

-« DÉGAGE ! »

Andréa se figea aussitôt, complètement choquée par la violence de ce que venait de lui dire Jehan. Le garçon resta lui aussi interdit un instant. Ses mots avaient manifestement dépassé sa pensée mais il était trop tard. Ce qui était dit était dit et le garçon se sentait trop énervé mais également honteux pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, yeux dans les yeux avant que le garçon ne se retourne pour reprendre sa route.

Andréa le regarda s'éloigner, les bras ballants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, aphone de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle reprit le chemin du lycée comme l'aurait fait un mort vivant, trainant les pieds, dirigeants ses pas de manière automatique, sans réfléchir. Les yeux emplis de colère de Jehan étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et cette image n'avait de cesse de tourner dans sa tête. Andréa sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle savait qu'il était très en colère, et c'était même plutôt normal. Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'élever la voix sur elle, ni même de la blâmer pour ce qui venait de se produire. La jeune fille ressentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine qui la fit légèrement sangloter. Non seulement elle n'avait pas réussi à le calmer, mais maintenant, sa colère était encore plus encrée en lui. Ce profond sentiment d'échec se propageait partout dans son corps, comme si des milliers d'abeilles venaient la piquer toutes en même temps.

Comment allait-elle expliquer tout cela à Bridgette et Félix ? Qu'allait-elle faire si Jehan se faisait akumatiser ? Elle soupira en essuyant sa joue. Andréa se sentait complètement perdue. Elle n'avait ni envie de retourner au lycée, ni envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle ignorait qu'elle était la bonne chose à faire, et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

* * *

Ruminant sa colère, Jehan marchait au hasard dans les rues, tournant de manière totalement aléatoire à droit puis à gauche à chaque croisement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Le jeune homme se sentait totalement vide, il n'avait envie de rien, ni de retourner au lycée pour s'excuser ni de rentrer chez lui.

Le garçon marchait, puis s'arrêtait, faisait demi-tour puis faisait de nouveau volte-face pour reprendre sa route en n'ayant de cesse de se parler à lui-même. D'un côté, il s'en voulait énormément pour l'altercation avec Andréa, il n'avait pas à lui crier dessus de la sorte, rien n'était de sa faute après tout. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait envie de tout faire valser, de faire payer M. Damoclès mais surtout Camille pour cette injustice dont il venait d'être victime. Il en voulait à la terre entière, à lui-même aussi. Il se sentait totalement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Tentant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait, le garçon entra dans un parc qu'il connaissait à peine et parti s'assoir sur un banc quelque peu reculé, sous un arbre. Le froid du mois de novembre s'était bien installé et le garçon peinait à ressentir le bout de ses doigts gelés. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se recroqueviller sur lui-même afin de serrer contre lui sa flûte traversière qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Ce matin-là, il n'avait pris que son instrument en partant au lycée. Tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait besoin de rien d'autre, pas de ses cahiers, pas de ses livres, pas de ses stylos, juste son instrument. Et même s'il n'avait jamais voulu que la situation dégénère à ce point, il s'était pourtant attendu à de mauvaises répercussions sur lui et sur tous ceux qui avaient choisi de l'accompagner. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tout de suite pris les devants en se désignant comme seul responsable de la situation. Malgré la colère qui lui inondait le corps, Jehan gardait ses principes et il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre paye pour son mauvais comportement. À cette pensée, le visage d'Andréa lui revint en mémoire.

Avec un soupir, il regardait sa flûte qui brillait dans ses mains. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire pour se faire pardonner ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour lui montrer à quel point il était désolé ? Elle refuserait probablement de lui adresser une nouvelle fois la parole. Après tout, il lui avait crié dessus, dans la rue et devant tout le monde. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce qui s'était passé.

Avec tristesse, Jehan porta son instrument à sa bouche et se mit à jouer, les yeux clos. La mélodie qui sorti de l'instrument était d'une infinie mélancolie. Plus aucune once de joie ne se glissait dans les notes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il tentait de faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, oubliant le parc, les gens, le vent frais qui soufflait sur son visage, le banc sur lequel il était assis.

Mais alors qu'il jouait depuis quelques minutes, le garçon fut arrêté par des pleurs sur sa droite. Un petit garçon, jusque-là agenouillé sur le sol pour jouer avec un camion en plastique qu'il tenait dans ses mains, venait de se faire relever assez durement par sa mère qui se mit à lui crier dessus.

-« Tu as vu l'état de ton pantalon ?! cria la mère alors que le petit continuait de pleurer. Tu n'as pas vu qu'il y avait de la boue ici ?! »

Regardant la scène de loin, Jehan se contenta de serrer les poings en voyant le petit si malmené pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Même si quelque part, la colère de la mère pouvait être compréhensible, le jeune homme ne voyait que de l'injustice ici. Le garçon s'était vu arraché à son jeu de manière violente pour une histoire de vêtement sale, cela était totalement démesuré.

Sentant sa colère montée de nouveau, Jehan se releva du banc pour continuer sa route, tentant de garder son calme. Mais plus il progressait dans les rues, plus il se sentait bouillir intérieurement de rage. Tout autour de lui se déroulait des scènes de réprimande des adultes envers d'autres enfants : une petite fille se faisait disputer pour avoir couru le long de la route, une autre parce qu'elle était sortie de l'école avec de la peinture sur ses vêtements, encore un autre pour une mauvaise note. Tout semblait plus clair à Jehan qui commençait à sentir ses mains trembler, à croire que le monde entier s'était décidé à punir l'ensemble de ses enfants rien que pour l'énerver. Tentant de calmer le rythme affolé de son cœur, le garçon s'enserra de ses bras même si ses dents serrées montraient que cela ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait.

* * *

«_ Toute cette colère que je ressens à cet instant ! Un véritable sentiment d'injustice, d'abandon, un justicier malmené par les siens, une proie parfaite pour mon akuma !_ »

Avec un petit sourire malsain, le Papillon ensorcela l'un de ces petits messagers avant de le laisser s'envoler par la fenêtre de son repère.

« _Envole-toi maléfique akuma, et retrouve ce cœur meurtri !_ »

* * *

Jehan marchait sans but depuis plusieurs minutes, tournant à droite, puis à gauche, tentant de fuir la foule autant qu'il le pouvait, s'éloignant de toutes les autres personnes qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa colère. Pourtant, à chaque coin de rue, le jeune homme tombait sur des enfants accompagnés de parents, certains souriant mais d'autres échappant de grosses larmes ou protestant sur les décisions de leurs ainés. Tout lui rappelait la situation dans laquelle il était, rien ne lui permettait de se calmer. De plus, la honte et la tristesse de s'être disputé avec Andréa lui tordait les boyaux dans tous les sens. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait un instant sur le trottoir, le garçon entendit un petit bruit qu'il connaissait. Mais le garçon était trop énervé pour réfléchir correctement. Et le temps de comprendre ce qu'était ce bruit et tenter de l'éviter, il était trop tard : l'akuma venait de pénétrer dans sa flûte et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que la voix du Papillon ne résonne dans la tête de Jehan.

_« Joueur de Flûte, je suis le _Papillon, murmura le super-vilain. J'ai_ senti ta détresse et je sais à quel point tu souffres de voir nos jeunes générations opprimées par les plus âgés. Je suis là pour t'aider._

_Je te propose de leur redonner leur liberté, de les guider vers un idéal meilleur pour eux, là où l'autorité et l'injuste ne sont plus._

_En échange, je te demanderai de me rapporter les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, sommes-nous d'accord ?_ »

Jehan, immobile, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tout à fait conscient de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il écouta le vilain jusqu'au bout, muré dans un profond silence. Il sentit un frisson glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec d'éclater de rire, un rire froid qui fit se retourner tous les passants.

-« Sans problème Papillon, tu peux compter sur moi. » répondit Jehan avec un dernier éclat de rire menaçant.

Jusque-là recroquevillé sur lui-même, le jeune homme se redressa fièrement tout en laissant la masse noirâtre qui partait de se main recouvrir entièrement son corps.

* * *

_Oui j'aime le drama :D_


	34. Joueur de Flûte - Partie 3

Andréa traînait les pieds sur le chemin qui la ramenait au lycée. La scène qu'elle venait de vivre avec Jehan ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Elle se sentait profondément blessée mais surtout triste de ne pas avoir pu aider son ami comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle était persuadée que si elle était intervenue avant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avançait doucement.

Elle avait l'estomac retourné, un violent mal-être lui retournait les tripes. Qu'allait-elle dire à Bridgette ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Pourrait-elle seulement lui pardonner de l'avoir laissé filer sans pouvoir le retenir ? Soudain, un bruit provenant de sa gauche lui fit tourner les yeux. Quelque peu ailleurs, elle leva le regard vers le trottoir d'en face. De l'autre côté de la rue, des gens courraient dans le même sens qu'elle, semblant fuir quelque chose tandis que d'autres au contraire, revenaient en arrière, les bras tendus en avant, appelant différents prénoms, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille. Andréa se retourna vers l'autre côté de la route pour apercevoir une foule d'enfants qui filait vers elle. Ils étaient tous de différents âges, allant de petits de 5 ans à de grands ados à peine plus jeunes qu'elle. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en voyant cela. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus vite et semblaient très énervés. Dans leurs yeux flottaient comme une lueur, comme s'ils étaient totalement envoutés.

Sur leur passage, les enfants n'hésitaient pas à fracturer les voitures et autres vitrines devant lesquels ils passaient. Ils étaient des centaines, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Un mouvement sur un toit fit lever les yeux d'Andréa alors que son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'accélérer. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer la forme qui bougeait sur les tuiles du toit d'en face. Et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre que cette ombre était un akumatisé. Et c'est avec horreur que la jeune fille réalisa que cette silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle refusait d'y croire : portant sa main à sa bouche, elle resta immobile, incapable de bouger, pendant quelques instants. Mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence quand l'akumatisé décrocha l'instrument qui était accroché dans son dos avec un sourire malsain. Une flûte, qu'elle aurait très facilement reconnu tant il y tenait.

-« Jehan… » murmura Andréa en éclatant en sanglot, prise d'un spasme qui lui fit mettre un genou à terre.

Perché sur son toit, le jeune homme regardait son œuvre avec un sourire satisfait. Prenant une profonde inspiration après avoir posé ses yeux sur des enfants qui n'étaient pas encore sous son contrôle, il porta sa flûte à sa bouche pour en laisser échapper une petite mélodie entraînante. Aussitôt, les enfants qui n'avaient pas encore été touchés par son maléfice se figèrent et la même petite lueur que celle dans les yeux de leurs camarades s'alluma dans les leurs. Ils se mirent aussitôt à suivre le cortège, sous le regard impuissant des adultes ou de leurs parents.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Andréa se redressa avant de prendre la direction du lycée, en courant cette fois. Il fallait prévenir les autres, le plus vite possible. Bientôt, tous les enfants de la ville allaient être asservis et elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, à se morfondre. Et si savoir que Jehan était l'akumatisé du jour lui brisait le cœur en un millier de petits morceaux, elle se devait d'avertir un maximum de personnes, tant que cela était encore possible.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien avancée et Félix et Bridgette étaient maintenant assis sur un des bancs de la cour. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour retrouver Jehan ou Andréa mais rien à faire : les deux amis restaient introuvables et injoignables, l'un comme l'autre. Félix avait croisé les jambes et les bras, semblant réfléchir aux maigres éléments qu'ils avaient pu glaner çà et là tandis que Bridgette avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine et passé ses bras autour de ses genoux, un air contrarié sur le visage. Personne ne les avait vu, si ce n'est la surveillante, très énervée contre les deux adolescents, qui n'avait pas pu empêcher de quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement. Andréa et Jehan avaient donc quitter le lycée depuis presque une demie heure et n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Bridgette laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de lever discrètement les yeux vers Félix, plongé dans ses pensées. Le garçon l'avait suivi partout dans l'établissement pour tenter de retrouver leurs amis, lui donnant parfois des conseils et tentant de la rassurer à sa manière. Malgré la situation préoccupante, l'adolescente était heureuse de constater que Félix semblait s'intéresser de plus en plus à leurs petits groupes et n'hésitait maintenant plus à s'exprimer ou à donner son avis, ce qui la ravissait. Elle souhaitait vraiment le voir à l'aise avec eux, et le garçon semblait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir en leur présence, ce qui était très bon signe.

Dix nouvelles minutes passèrent mais toujours rien, aucun signe de Jehan ou d'Andréa. Bridgette aurait au moins souhaiter que l'un des deux leur laissent un message, pour leur dire qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils allaient revenir ou qu'ils allaient sécher les cours de l'après-midi pour tenter de trouver une solution au problème auquel ils faisaient face. Mais rien, et ce silence commençait à préoccuper sérieusement Bridgette.

-« Je suis inquiète… » finit-elle par murmurer, sortant Félix de ses pensées.

-« Tu ne devrais pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Ils ont dû se retrouver et s'assoir quelque part pour discuter, répondit le garçon avec un haussement d'épaules. Ils vont finir par revenir. »

-« Mais- »

-« Il est normal que tu te poses des questions, mais il est inutile d'envisager le pire scénario qui soit, insista le garçon en croisant son regard. Nous aurons des informations en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience et attendre. »

Bridgette abandonna l'idée de lancer Félix sur ce sujet. Après tout, même s'il le disait de manière plutôt désagréable au goût de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas totalement tort. À quoi bon s'imaginer des horreurs ? Andréa ou Jehan finiraient bien par les contacter à un moment où à un autre, et alors ils seraient fixés. Frissonnant quelque peu à cause de l'air frais, Bridgette s'entoura plus étroitement de ses bras en enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans son écharpe, tentant de calmer les grelottements de son corps. La voyant faire, Félix se releva du banc.

-« Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici pour l'instant, si ce n'est pour attraper froid. Allons-nous mettre au chaud, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes malade juste parce que nous restons assis là. »

Bridgette lui adressa un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête. Elle attrapa son sac au pied du banc pour le repasser sur son dos. Mais alors qu'elle emboitait le pas à son camarade qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment le plus proche, la jeune fille se stoppa net et se retourna brusquement vers la grande porte du parvis, toujours ouverte et gardée par la même surveillante. Constatant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, Félix s'arrêta à son tour.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'appelait… » murmura l'adolescente, le regard toujours rivé sur la porte.

Les deux amis gardèrent le silence quelques instants avant que Bridgette ne reprenne la parole.

-« J'ai dû rêver. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille reprit sa marche, ainsi que Félix une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

-« _Bridgette !_ » cria de nouveau une voix, au loin.

-« Cette fois je suis sûre d'avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler ! » cria presque l'intéressée en faisant volte-face.

-« Oui, j'ai entendu moi aussi. » confirma Félix en imitant son geste.

-« On dirait que ça vient de l'extérieur. »

S'intéressant de nouveau à la porte, les deux jeunes gens attendirent quelques instants avant de voir apparaître Andréa dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Sans ménagement, elle passa devant la surveillante qui la somma, pour la seconde fois de la journée, de s'arrêter. Mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention, et continua sa course jusqu'à Bridgette qui tendait les mains vers elle.

-« Andréa, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle entrelaçait ses doigts avec les siens. Où étais-tu ? On a eu tellement peur, on pensait- »

-« J-… Je-… han… » haletait la grande brune, la tête baissée.

-« Quoi… ? » murmura son amie.

-« Jehan ! C'est Jehan ! L'akumatisé, dehors ! Jehan a été akumatisé ! »

Bridgette sentit soudain le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Elle vit flou pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre tandis que Félix restait figé de stupéfaction.

-« T-T-Tu es sûre de t-toi ?! » bredouilla la jeune fille, sa gorge devenue soudainement sèche.

-« J'en suis sûre… acquiesça Andréa, la boule au ventre. Je suis persuadée que l'akuma est dans sa flûte, il s'en sert pour contrôler une armée d'enfants ! »

-« Comment ?! » sursauta Félix.

-« Oui, et ils viennent par ici ! »

Bridgette et Félix échangèrent un regard inquiet. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait que l'akumatisation de son ami ne pouvait être que la conclusion dramatique de cette journée, même s'il avait refusé d'y croire jusqu'au bout. Mais là, il était trop tard. Jehan avait été akumatisé et sa fureur était telle que le chaos n'allait pas tarder à s'étendre sur toute la ville. De plus, si Jehan était réellement au commandement d'une armée d'enfant, les victimes pourraient être plus nombreuses qu'à l'accoutumée.

Alertés par l'agitation qui commençait à régner dans la cour et dans les rues alentour, les professeurs ainsi que M. Damoclès, revenu dans l'établissement, étaient en train de descendre les escaliers. Apercevant Mlle Bustier aux côtés du principal, Andréa pressa le pas vers elle en passant entre ses deux amis. Elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparait de sa professeure principale avant de prendre la parole.

-« Madame, l'akumatisé, dehors, c'est Jehan ! » cria-t-elle presque, essoufflée.

-« Pardon ?! » s'étonnèrent d'une même voix le principal et l'intéressée.

-« Il s'est laissé dépasser par sa colère après avoir quitté l'établissement, après votre entrevue ! » continua la jeune fille en posant un regard inquisiteur sur le directeur.

-« Attendez, tenta de calmer Mlle Bustier. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant votre rendez-vous avec M. Iscarioth ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers M. Damoclès.

-« Il l'a renvoyé ! affirma Alizée, sortant de la foule d'élèves qui s'amassait au pied des escaliers. M. Damoclès a renvoyé Jehan sans aucun droit ! »

-« J'ai tout entendu ! affirma Kilian aux côtés de sa camarade. C'est de votre faute si Jehan s'est fait akumatisé ! »

Bridgette et Félix, qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce détail pourtant fondamental, se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, stupéfaits. Ils ne pensaient pas que la situation était si grave et ils comprenaient alors mieux pourquoi Jehan et Andréa avaient disparus sans laisser de trace après le rendez-vous de M. Damoclès.

Mlle Bustier, intriguée par les accusations de ses élèves, se tourna vers M. Damoclès qui se contenta de tourner le regard en desserrant sa cravate. Elle non plus n'était manifestement pas au courant, et la fureur dans ses yeux manifestait un vif mécontentement contre son supérieur.

Mais un grand bruit à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement stoppa toute tentative de poursuivre cette discussion qui prenait des allures de tribunal populaire. Mlle Bustier, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Andréa, s'avança vers la balustrade afin de se faire entendre de tous.

-« Je vous promets que nous règlerons cette affaire en temps voulu, mais pour l'instant, nous devons tous aller nous mettre à l'abris. Allez ! »

À peine l'ordre fût-il donné que les élèves se dispersèrent pour retrouver leur classe respective, comme le protocole d'urgence le demandait. Bridgette prit les devants en se joignant à ses camarades, se fondant dans la foule. Elle devait se transformer de toute urgence mais, avant cela, elle devait se soustraire à la vue de Félix et d'Andréa afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons. Sans prévenir Félix qui était toujours à ses côtés, elle se joignit aux autres élèves qui se dirigeaient vers différents couloirs, tachant de se fondre dans la masse. Et dès que le jeune homme eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle prit un tournant différent que celui qu'empruntait la foule pour se diriger vers un recoin du bâtiment qu'elle savait toujours désert, car menant sur un couloir réservé au personnel d'entretien.

De son côté, Félix devait lui aussi s'arranger pour disparaître du champ de vision de sa professeure et de ses camarades. Il savait qu'il allait manquer à l'appel de classe, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver piéger dans un endroit dont il ne pourrait plus ressortir pour se transformer. Le garçon avait donc pris la direction totalement opposée de celle des autres élèves, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire de la cantine qui se vidait précipitamment de ses occupants. Se cachant derrière un mur afin de ne pas se faire repérer par les fuyards, Félix attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour s'introduire à son tour dans le bâtiment. Vérifiant que tous les élèves étaient partis, il s'approcha du couloir de service et s'y arrêta après s'être assuré qu'il était également désert.

Regardant toujours autour de lui, il laissa Plagg s'échapper de sa veste, le kwami venant flotter près de lui.

-« Pas banale comme akumatisation… » souffla la petite créature.

-« Nous devons intervenir avant qu'il n'y ait trop de blessés, acquiesça Félix, dissimulant difficilement son inquiétude. Si Jehan utilise réellement des enfants pour en faire une armée, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques. »

-« Alors pas de temps à perdre ! »

Félix hocha la tête avant de laisser tomber son sac de cours de son épaule pour le cacher dans un coin sombre du couloir. Le jeune homme inspecta de nouveau les alentours d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de prononcer sa formule.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi !_ »

Aussitôt vêtu de son costume noir, le jeune homme se précipita vers la sortie la plus proche, et se dépêcha de grimper sur le toit du lycée afin de ne pas se faire repérer par d'éventuels élèves qui pouvaient surgir de n'importe où.

* * *

Enfermée dans le placard à balais, Bridgette était recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête dans les bras, tentant de calmer les sanglots qui remontaient le long de sa poitrine. Tikki, posée sur son épaule, essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de la rassurer.

-« Tout va bien aller, je te le promets, murmura la petite créature en se collant à la joue de sa porteuse. Tu es une super Ladybug, tu vas réussir à sauver tout le monde avec l'aide de Chat Noir. »

-« Tikki… L'akumatisé, c'est Jehan ! murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser ça arriver ?! Je suis vraiment nulle, j'aurai dû le protéger, comprendre ce qui n'allait pas ! »

-« Tu ne peux pas toujours tout surveiller, expliqua Tikki en venant virevolter devant la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas infaillible, et c'est normal ! Ton rôle de super-héroïne ne te demande pas d'être parfaite mais d'assurer la sécurité de Paris. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout prévoir, et personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour ça. »

-« Mais Jehan est mon ami, mon meilleur ami ! insista Bridgette. Si je ne peux même pas protéger les personnes auxquelles je tiens, à quoi je sers ? Andréa a déjà frôlé la mort pendant l'incident du Mime et maintenant c'est Jehan qui est en danger ! »

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois te ressaisir Bridgette. Tu verras que, malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut baisser les bras. Bridgette ne pouvait rien faire pour Jehan, mais Ladybug peut l'aider ! »

Bridgette se contenta de relever les yeux vers Tikki qui la regarda avec un sourire.

-« Les choses sont parfois injustes et ton rôle de super-héroïne ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Mais je crois en toi et je sais que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour remplir la mission qui t'as été confiée. Tu dois juste avoir un peu plus confiance en toi. »

-« Je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé pendant l'attaque du Mime. » gémit Bridgette en posant ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête.

-« Tu apprends de tes erreurs, c'est comme ça que tu vas devenir de plus en plus forte. Aies confiance en toi, et puis n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas toute seule. »

Bridgette hocha la tête en se souvenant du regard que Chat Noir avait porté sur elle après les évènements du Mime. Elle l'avait inquiété, elle lui avait fait vraiment peur et pourtant il avait tout de suite pardonné, il s'était même montré compréhensif. La jeune fille se redressa en inspirant à fond. Tikki avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Tout le monde comptait sur elle et elle ne pouvait pas laisser son partenaire affronter seul le danger une fois de plus. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa petite compagne en se redressant.

-« D'accord je suis prête. » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Tout se passera bien, tu verras. » répondit Tikki en se collant à la joue de sa porteuse.

Un petit silence s'installa, laissant à Bridgette le temps d'essuyer son visage des larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Et après un dernier regard à Tikki, la jeune fille prononça sa formule de transformation.

« _Tikki ! Transforme-moi !_ »

Vêtue de son costume rouge, elle sortit discrètement du placard et emprunta le couloir dans l'autre sens, cherchant la porte la plus proche pour rejoindre la cour. Avec précaution, elle s'assura que personne ne traînait encore dans le coin avant de se propulser directement sur le toit de l'établissement grâce à son yoyo. Pendant son saut, elle put remarquer que les portes du lycée avaient été fermées et même barricadées avec des tables, des chaises et autres meubles trouvés dans les salles de classe. Elle était satisfaite de voir que les protocoles d'urgence fraîchement instaurés par la direction fonctionnaient à merveille et permettaient de mettre tout le monde à l'abris en quelques minutes.

Reportant son attention sur sa mission, elle put apercevoir Chat Noir devant elle, de dos, debout sur le même toit, les bras croisés. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre en courant sur les tuiles, raccrochant son yoyo à sa hanche. Il tourna les yeux vers elle mais attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur pour la saluer.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait la garderie aujourd'hui. » souffla-t-il en posant son regard sur la foule d'enfants qui s'agglutinait en bas.

-« Ils sont trop nombreux pour attaquer de front, déclara Ladybug en se penchant à son tour. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de blesser qui que ce soit. »

Ladybug savait que Chat Noir ne devait pas se douter qu'elle connaissait l'akumatisé du jour, et pour cela, elle allait devoir se montrer très prudente et contrôler au maximum ses émotions. Et même si le stress lui dévorait la poitrine, lui retournait l'estomac, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Elle tourna un instant les yeux vers son coéquipier. Il semblait assez calme même si un léger tremblement dans ses doigts trahissait peut-être son véritable état d'esprit.

-« Où est leur leader ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant Jehan des yeux avec appréhension.

Chat Noir se contenta de pointer son doigt vers le sol, vers le début du cortège d'enfant. Un homme habillé d'un long vêtement pourpre, d'un chapeau à plumes et jouant de la flûte marchait en tête du groupe, sans jamais s'arrêter de jouer. Derrière lui, la foule d'enfants ne laissait rien au hasard, entrant parfois dans des bâtiments, ramassant au sol ou dans les boutiques dont ils explosaient les vitres tout ce qui pouvait leur servir d'armes. Les grands entrainaient les plus petits et malgré le chaos qui régnait, le groupe semblait soudé, répondant à la seconde aux ordres de leur chef.

Ladybug sentit un frisson quand elle posa son regard sur Jehan. Ce visage tordu d'un sourire mauvais et ce regard emplit de fureur étaient bien loin de l'image que son ami renvoyait à l'accoutumée, ce qui renforçait le stress de la jeune fille. Si les enfants devaient être épargnés, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de se battre contre son meilleur ami, même si celui-ci était sous l'emprise du Papillon.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » questionna Chat Noir qui avait remarqué son désarroi avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

-« O-Oh oui ! C'est juste que je ne sais pas du tout comment aborder le problème. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre des enfants ! »

-« Ils ne nous ont pas encore remarqué, tâchons de les suivre discrètement. Peut-être allons-nous trouver une occasion de surprendre l'akumatisé sans avoir à toucher à son groupe. »

Ladybug hocha la tête en emboîtant le pas à Chat Noir qui se baissa légèrement pour suivre le Joueur de Flûte et son armée depuis les hauteurs. Tout en suivant son partenaire, la jeune héroïne continuait d'observer la scène qui se déroulait juste au-dessous d'elle, ne pouvant détacher son regard des enfants mais surtout du Joueur de Flûte qui progressait toujours de manière décidée dans la rue. Ladybug était tellement obnubilée qu'elle ne pensait plus à regarder devant elle, si bien qu'elle ne put éviter la tuile décrochée que Chat Noir avait esquivé mais sur laquelle elle marcha sans y faire attention. Elle perdit l'équilibre, glissant sur le bord du toit jusqu'à la gouttière. Son coéquipier, plus vif, la rattrapa juste avant que ses pieds de pendent dans le vide, agrippant la jeune fille par le poignet. Mais la tuile sur laquelle elle avait glissé continua sa course et dégringola jusqu'en bas, s'explosant sur le trottoir, sans ne toucher personne, au grand soulagement des deux héros.

Mais le bruit ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, faisant relever les yeux des enfants et du Joueur de Flûte vers eux.

-« Oups… » murmura la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux.

« _Les voilà !_ murmura Papillon._ N'oublie pas notre marché Joueur de Flûte, je veux leurs bijoux_. »

-« Compagnons, nous avons de la visite ! lança aussitôt l'akumatisé. Allez me les chercher ! »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que les enfants se ruèrent sur la grande porte en bois de l'immeuble sur le toit duquel les deux héros étaient perchés. Avec leur puissance de groupe et leur entrain d'accomplir la mission confiée par leur chef, la porte céda très facilement et se fut bientôt une nuée de jeunes garçons et filles en colère qui commencèrent à gravir les escaliers du bâtiment en criant.

La mâchoire des deux héros se décrocha littéralement en voyant cela, très surpris de voir l'entrée de l'immeuble être si facilement détruite.

-« Bon, bah maintenant nous savons qu'il faut mieux éviter de se retrouver face à eux ! » tenta Chat Noir avec un haussement d'épaules.

-« Si on ne veut pas finir dans le même état que cette porte, on a intérêt à bouger d'ici et vite fait ! »

Les deux partenaires n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus avant de se propulser de l'autre côté de la rue. Portant sa flûte à sa bouche, l'akumatisé ordonna à un autre groupe d'enfants d'imiter leurs camarades avec ce second bâtiment. Et tout aussi facilement, la porte céda sous les coups et la hargne des enfants.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait se fatiguer à force de courir et de crier, et la lueur dans leurs yeux montrait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'en découdre avec les deux héros. Chat Noir, surpris d'entendre déjà les acclamations des enfants parvenir jusqu'à eux, se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

-« Une idée ? »

-« Pas là non, et il est trop tôt pour déclencher le _Lucky Charm_, nous ne savons pas encore tout à fait de quoi l'akumatisé est capable. »

-« Regarde, les enfants partis dans les immeubles ont laissé un espace dégagé autour de lui, tu crois qu'on a une chance ? »

-« De toute façon, si on reste ici, on va se faire submerger par une vague de gamins en colère, alors autant tenter quelque chose ! Mais restons prudents ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de se laisser tomber au bas du toit, suivit de sa partenaire. Dès que ses pieds eurent toucher le sol, le garçon se précipita vers l'akumatisé en brandissant son bâton. Mais le Joueur de Flûte, loin de s'en formaliser, se contenta de quelques pas en arrière pour laisser la place à 3 jeunes hommes, légèrement plus jeunes que les deux héros, armés d'un panneau de circulation, arraché d'on ne sait où, pour l'un et des morceaux de tuyaux pour les deux autres.

Voyant cela, le héros pila pour les éviter, mais pas assez rapidement cependant car deux des trois gardes du corps se précipitèrent sur lui, lui barrant le chemin pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Le garçon, piégé, ne pouvait alors qu'esquiver et parer les coups sans pouvoir les rendre et commença, malgré lui, à reculer. Car si son agilité héroïque aurait pu lui permettre de passer facilement outre cette garde de fortune, Chat Noir se refusait à utiliser toute forme de violence physique contre ses cadets. Ladybug, quant à elle, faisait face au troisième garde du corps du Joueur de Flûte qui faisait tourner son morceau de tuyau devant lui, un air menaçant sur le visage. L'héroïne osa tourner son regard en arrière un bref instant pour constater que le reste de l'armée d'enfants se rapprochait dangereusement et que Chat Noir et elle n'allaient pas tarder à se faire de nouveau submerger sans possibilité d'agir. Remarquant du mouvement sur sa gauche, Ladybug put remarquer qu'une jeune fille courrait dans sa direction, brandissant une chaise en bois au-dessus de sa tête. Analysant tour à tour les deux adolescents qu'elle avait autour d'elle, l'héroïne se plaça de profil par rapport à eux, afin de ne pas les perdre de vue.

Mais livrés à eux-mêmes sans instructions précises de la part de leur chef, les actions des enfants étaient plus que désordonnés et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Ladybug pour constater que ses deux adversaires courraient l'un vers l'autre, cherchant tous les deux à l'atteindre sans se concerter. Attendant le bon moment, la jeune héroïne n'eut qu'à faire un pas en arrière pour laisser les deux adolescents se rentrer dedans sans qu'elle n'ait rien eu à faire. Tournant rapidement le regard vers Chat Noir qui se débattait toujours avec les deux autres jeunes gens, son coéquipier eut le temps de lui adresser un petit hochement de tête afin de l'encourager à s'opposer au Joueur de Flûte qui n'était maintenant plus protéger.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Ladybug s'élança vers le Joueur de Flûte en décrochant son yoyo de sa hanche et le faisant tournoyer à côté d'elle. Le chemin était tout tracé, elle n'avait qu'à lancer son filin dans les jambes du vilain, le faire chuter, attraper sa flûte et tout serait terminé. Mais pourtant, plus la jeune fille se rapprochait de son adversaire, moins cela devenait facile pour elle. Car malgré le masque doré qui recouvrait ses traits et l'armée d'enfants qu'il avait à sa suite, l'akumatisé restait Jehan, son meilleur ami. Et cela, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, Bridgette ne pouvait pas retirer cette information de sa tête.

Elle savait que les akumatisés n'était pas les personnes qu'elles étaient sous leur forme civile, qu'elles n'étaient alors que l'incarnation vivante de leur frustration, de leur colère ou de leur peur. Elle savait que le vilain qu'elle avait face à elle ne représentait en rien le Jehan qu'elle connaissait. Et malgré cela, elle ne pouvait ignorer que c'était pourtant son meilleur ami qui portait ce masque. Déconcentrée, Ladybug ne put envoyer son filin comme sa tête lui criait de le faire. Elle continua de courir bêtement vers lui et l'akumatisé n'eut qu'à s'écarter d'un pas sur le côté pour lui administrer un coup de pied dans la hanche qui l'envoya rouler quelques mètres plus loin.

-« Ladybug ! » cria aussitôt Chat Noir qui avait assisté à la scène du coin de l'œil.

« _Profite de cette opportunité pour récupérer les miraculous de Ladybug_, ordonna Papillon au Joueur de Flûte, _ses boucles d'oreilles_. »

Continuant de batailler avec les deux garçons qui lui barraient toujours la route, Chat Noir pur remarquer l'avancée préoccupante du vilain vers sa coéquipière qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée. Constatant par ailleurs que le reste du groupe d'enfants était maintenant arrivé à sa hauteur, le héros dû user d'autres moyens pour se frayer un chemin. Attendant que l'un de ses deux adversaires principaux eut frapper un coup, le jeune homme l'esquiva et se contenta de placer le bout de son bâton derrière sa cheville pour lui donner un coup d'épaule mesuré afin de le faire chuter en arrière.

Enfin libre l'espace de quelques secondes, Chat Noir courut vers le Joueur de Flûte. L'akumatisé, de dos, n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant que le héros ne lui saute dessus. Le voyant faire, Ladybug eut envie de lui hurler de ne pas lui faire de mal, de le laisser tranquille, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans engendrer des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas répondre par la suite. Son coéquipier parvint à stopper le vilain dans sa progression, avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

-« Allez, debout ! » lui ordonna-t-il en croisant leur regard.

Comme si elle avait été une automate, la jeune fille s'exécuta sur le champ. Elle se releva d'un bond avant de lancer son yoyo vers les hauteurs, là où les enfants, qui arrivaient en hurlant, ne pourraient pas la suivre. Après avoir tenté de d'arracher la flûte des mains du vilain, Chat Noir lui emboîta le pas, craignant de se faire submerger par les enfants qui s'approchaient dangereusement.

Une fois en sécurité, Ladybug regarda derrière elle. Une fois de plus le Joueur de Flûte avaient envoyé son armée à leur poursuite, portant son instrument à sa bouche, un air machiavélique dans ses yeux. L'héroïne peinait à se concentrer, et cela se remarquait de plus en plus, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle essayait de faire. Chat Noir se tourna vers elle et posa sa main droite sur son épaule.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-« J-Je… J'en sais rien… » répondit simplement la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

Ladybug s'en voulait réellement de ne pas avoir plus de contrôle sur elle-même. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas été efficace dans leur mission du jour, qu'elle avait fait rater une très bonne occasion d'arrêter l'attaque et que, encore une fois, elle mettait en danger son partenaire en ne parvenant pas à gérer ses émotions. S'entourant de ses bras, la jeune fille se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même pour tenter de calmer les battements chaotiques de son cœur.

Chat Noir fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant faire avant de regarder à son tour en contrebas. Le toit sur lequel ils étaient perchés n'avaient pas d'accès direct, mais cela n'avait pas empêché les enfants de tenter de grimper le long de la façade. Montant progressivement sur les épaules des uns et des autres, les enfants avaient déjà atteint le premier étage sur quatre. Leur progression était plutôt lente, mais efficace.

-« J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… » déclara sa partenaire, le sortant par la même occasion de sa réflexion.

Les deux jeunes gens croisèrent leur regard avant que l'héroïne ne pousse un petit soupir.

-« J'ai l'impression de m'être emballée pour cette tâche qu'on m'a confié. Je réagis très mal au stress et j'ai du mal à me contrôler quand je sens que la situation m'échappe, et plus je me sens mal, plus les choses empirent. Regarde, je viens de nous faire rater une occasion d'arrêter le Joueur de Flûte, tu t'es mis en danger pour me sauver… encore une fois, souffla Ladybug en secouant négativement la tête. Les évènements du Mime ont déjà prouvé que je ne pouvais pas gérer une situation compliquée correctement, et nous y revoilà aujourd'hui... »

Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche de surprise en entendant la complainte de sa partenaire. C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un se confiait à lui de la sorte, et jamais il ne se serait douté que Ladybug affrontait les mêmes doutes auxquels il avait été confronté, et auxquels il était toujours confronté aujourd'hui, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus inhabituelle pour lui.

Mais il savait également que beaucoup de personnes risquaient d'être blessées si la situation ne trouvait pas de solution rapidement. Le jeune homme avait bien conscience que sa coéquipière ne pourrait pas accomplir correctement la mission du jour sans se mettre en danger dans l'état où elle était. Avec une mine contrite, Chat Noir prit sur lui de lui remonter le moral.

-« Écoutes, dit-il en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière, j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose au début. J'étais persuadé qu'il y avait une erreur, je détestais l'idée que j'allais devenir un héros, vraiment. »

Intriguée, Ladybug releva ses yeux vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'air perdue.

-« Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête : me débarrasser de mon miraculous. Mais… soupira le garçon, finalement je n'ai pas eu le choix que de le garder. Et j'ai fini par m'y habituer, et malgré moi, j'y ai même pris goût, parce que j'ai trouvé du bon dans ce rôle qui est désormais le nôtre. »

Chat Noir se stoppa un instant en prenant conscience qu'à son tour, il était en train de partager son état d'esprit, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors. Perturbé, le garçon s'écarta d'un pas sans détacher son regard de sa partenaire. Pour la toute première fois, il confiait ses peurs à quelqu'un d'autre que Plagg, qui était bien la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de son rôle de héros. Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

-« J'ignore pourquoi j'ai été choisi : Je ne suis pas le plus fort, certainement pas le plus agile, pas le plus dégourdi non plus, je n'y connais rien au relationnel humain ni en stratégie de combat. Mais si je l'ai été, il doit y avoir une raison, même si elle n'est pas évidente de prime abord. Crois-moi, je suis loin d'être serein. »

Chat Noir passa une main dans sa nuque alors que Ladybug s'approchait de lui, un air désolé sur le visage.

-« Et c'est exactement pareil pour toi, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je comprends ce sentiment de peur qui t'habites mais j'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable. Et même si nous faisons encore des faux-pas, c'est en continuant de se battre côte à côte que nous allons nous améliorer. »

Ladybug n'était maintenant plus qu'à un pas de lui. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ce qui ajouta au trouble auquel il faisait déjà face.

-« C'est un travail compliqué… murmura le jeune homme sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ceux de sa partenaire. Mais… Nous ne pouvons pas laisser tomber tous ceux qui comptent sur nous ni nous faire submerger par nos sentiments, même si ça peut parfois être… compliqué. Et… Pour ce que ça vaut… Je trouve que tu es une super Ladybug. »

Le jeune héros tressaillit en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire : il avait prononcé ces mots sans réfléchir, sans penser, il avait juste dit ce qu'il ressentait. Le garçon était totalement figé, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Sans quitter ce contact visuel que les deux jeunes gens partageaient depuis de bien trop longues secondes, le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Comment arrivait-elle à lui faire perdre pied de la sorte ? Lui qui était toujours en plein contrôle de lui-même, la plupart du temps en tout cas, comment parvenait-elle à lui faire dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans jamais rien faire ?! Et ses yeux… Étaient-ils toujours aussi bleus ou est-ce que la transformation agissait, comme sur lui-même, pour leur donner cette couleur ?

Le garçon s'empourpra violemment en prenant conscience de la question qu'il venait de se poser à lui-même. Elle lui avait jeté un sort, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Voyant sa mimique à la limite de la gêne, Ladybug ne put retenir un petit rire. Chat Noir n'était pas diplomate, c'était vrai, mais le voir ainsi et ses mots francs avaient réussi à lui redonner un peu confiance. Dans sa complainte, elle avait totalement omis les sentiments de son coéquipier. Après tout, tout était nouveau pour lui aussi, et elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui demander comment il vivait son rôle de héros, alors qu'il était bien la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait discuter de cela, mise à part Tikki.

-« Merci Chat Noir,murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je suis contente que tu me partages tes ressentis, je me sens mieux grâce à toi. »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête, toujours plus ou moins perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait devoir se reprendre en main, et vite. Un bruit dans son dos ramena les deux héros à la raison et les amenèrent à se rapprocher de la bordure du toit avant de s'en écarter tout aussi brusquement.

Les enfants avaient presque atteint la gouttière du toit et il ne restait plus que quelques instants avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur les tuiles. Les deux héros devaient tout de même reconnaître que ces jeunes soldats avaient de la détermination.

-« Bon allez, assez perdu de temps, il faut agir. » déclara Ladybug avec un regard à Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme secoua rapidement sa tête avant d'acquiescer, se remettant les idées en place. Il devait se concentrer sur la mission et ne pas penser à ce qui venait d'arriver. Déployant leurs armes pour atteindre le toit de l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue, sous les hurlements rageurs des enfants, les deux héros ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer du mouvement en bas, qui n'était pas causé par leur présence.

Les enfants, bien que l'air menaçant, semblait s'écarter à la demande du Joueur de Flûte devant une jeune fille qui progressait avec prudence vers lui. Le sang de Ladybug ne fit qu'un tour quand la jeune personne sortit quelque peu de la foule et qu'elle put apercevoir correctement son visage.

-« Andréa ! »

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais mes héros ont toujours tendance à faire des discours psychologiques au PIRE moment possible xD_

_Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, restez connectés..._


	35. Joueur de Flûte - Partie 4

Ladybug n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier le nom de son amie en la voyant passer au travers de la foule d'enfants. En temps normal, elle aurait fait attention à ne divulguer aucune information qui pourrait compromettre son identité secrète. Après tout elle n'était pas censée connaître les akumatisés ou leurs victimes, et si tel était le cas, elle devait tout faire pour ne pas que cela se sache. Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Déjà chamboulée à cause de l'akumatisation de son meilleur ami, Ladybug avait du mal à rester concentrée. Ne restait plus qu'à prier que Chat Noir n'ait rien entendu, ce qui semblait peu probable, vu le cri qu'elle venait de pousser.

Et effectivement, son partenaire avait parfaitement entendu sa complainte, ce qui l'avait fortement étonné d'ailleurs. Bien qu'il savait que sa coéquipière s'assurait de la sécurité des civils pendant les combats, elle venait d'appeler Andréa par son prénom, ce qui indiquait qu'elle la connaissait. Mais il ne pouvait pas relever ce point sans se mettre en danger à son tour. Si elle apprenait que lui aussi connaissait Andréa, cela pourrait compromettre leur identité, le garçon en avait bien conscience. Et il savait également qu'il leur était strictement interdit de se révéler l'un à l'autre, pour leur sécurité et celle de leur proche. Alors le jeune homme décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Et de toute façon, la situation était déjà suffisamment confuse comme cela pour ne pas venir en rajouter davantage.

En bas, Andréa progressait face au Joueur de Flûte, lentement, à la fois décidée et terrorisée. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention des professeurs et des surveillants, elle avait réussi à quitter le lycée sans se faire prendre, passant par une des portes de secours car toutes les autres avaient été condamnées par des barricades de fortune. La jeune fille s'en voulait énormément de ce qui était en train d'arriver, elle se croyait responsable de l'akumatisation de Jehan. Au fond d'elle, Andréa était persuadée que si elle avait été un peu plus présente pour lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et elle tenait absolument à réparer son erreur.

Si elle savait que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait rien en commun avec son ami, elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire revenir Jehan en lui parlant à travers son masque de vilain. Avec un air suspicieux, le Joueur de Flûte la laissait approcher de lui, sa flûte toujours à la main, et son armée postée tout autour de lui au cas où, alerte au moindres mouvements suspects.

-« Jehan, murmura Andréa, presque arrivée à la hauteur du vilain. J'ignore si tu m'entends mais si c'est le cas, je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi. Mais je suis sûre que, si tout s'arrête maintenant, nous pourrons trouver une solution ! »

Le vilain ne bougeait pas, ses yeux perçants toujours rivés sur elle. Plus la jeune fille avançait, et plus le cercle d'enfants se resserrait autour d'eux. La voix d'Andréa était tremblante mais elle essayait de se montrer convaincante. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur serait un mensonge mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne rien faire pour aider son ami.

-« Mlle Bustier nous a dit qu'elle allait discuter avec M. Damoclès, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger, poursuivit-elle en continuant d'avancer vers lui. Alors… Tu n'as plus à être en colère maintenant… ! Tu peux tout arrêter. »

« _Ne l'écoute pas, elle essaye de t'embobiner avec de belles paroles ! _ordonna le Papillon. _Mais nous savons que dans ton cas, le seul moyen de te faire entendre c'est la rébellion, ne te laisse pas berner !_ »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Joueur de Flûte avant que le jeune homme ne se mette à souffler dans son instrument. Aussitôt, un garçon, certes plus jeune qu'Andréa mais bien plus grand et costaud qu'elle, apparut dans son dos et lui attrapa les bras, la maintenant fermement, arrachant une grimace de douleur à la prisonnière et une exclamation de surprise aux deux héros, toujours perchés sur le toit.

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle déglutissait péniblement, se demandant si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur en venant délibérément se mettre en danger. Jusque-là, elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Le garçon tendit la main vers elle et elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, craignant un coup ou une quelconque attaque. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de poser sa main sur sa joue et d'effleurer légèrement sa peau de son pouce.

-« Jehan n'existe plus. » se contenta-t-il de murmurer, les sourcils froncés malgré une voix posée et douce.

Andréa croisa son regard en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Malgré ces habits d'akumatisés, ce masque qui ornait ses traits et cet air dur qui déformait son visage, Andréa put voir, au fond du regard de son ami, la même petite flamme qui brillait qu'au quotidien. Elle était petite, faible, mais bien vivante, ce qui prouvait que Jehan était toujours là. L'adolescente sentit sa poitrine se serrée alors que des larmes venaient perler à ses yeux.

-« Jehan, laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en prie… »

Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait plus et se détourna d'elle, reprenant sa place à l'avant de son armée. Le cortège avait avancé jusqu'à la place Edmond Rostand, ornée d'une fontaine, suffisamment dégagée pour permettre à l'akumatisé de prévenir toutes les attaques qui viendraient de n'importe quel côté.

Ayant suivi la scène de puis les toits, les deux héros de Paris regardait leur ennemi progresser.

-« On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser d'autres civils en danger, déclara Ladybug, les dents serrées. Il faut la sortir de là avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda Chat Noir en acquiesçant.

-« On plonge, je distraie les enfants et le Joueur de Flûte, tu attrapes la jeune fille au vol et tu la mets à l'abris. »

-« T-Tu es sûre de toi ? bredouilla le garçon. On peut inverser les rôles si tu préfères. »

-« Non, j'en suis capable, fais-moi confiance. »

Ladybug plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Le jeune homme pouvait y lire toute la détermination dont elle faisait preuve à présent. Les doutes qu'il avait lu quelques minutes auparavant s'étaient évanouis, et il était maintenant sûr de pouvoir de nouveau travailler efficacement avec sa coéquipière.

-« D'accord, je te suis. » murmura le héros avec un faible sourire.

-« Je vais empêcher ce groupe-là d'avancer, expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt le rassemblement d'enfant le plus proche de leur leader. Je pars la première, dès que l'attention de tout le monde est sur moi, tu sautes dans le dos du garçon qui tient la civile et tu l'obliges à lâcher prise, si possible sans trop de casse. »

-« Ça marche. »

Sans perdre un instant, Ladybug se jeta en contrebas, passant entre les petits soldats, tous armés de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans les rues, des barrières, des panneaux arrachés jusqu'aux chaises de terrasse des cafés alentours. La jeune fille fit en sorte de se faire remarquer le plus possible, ne s'arrêtant cependant pas dans ses mouvements pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire coincer par les enfants qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux autour d'elle. Elle esquiva plusieurs d'entre eux, sauta même par-dessus un attroupement qui tentait de lui barrer le chemin.

-« Hey ! » cria-t-elle soudain, une fois suffisamment proche du Joueur de Flûte et de sa garde rapprochée.

Comme prévu, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Ladybug en profita pour faire tournoyer son yoyo autour d'elle, faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire facilement. L'akumatisé la détailla un instant avant de souffler dans sa flûte pour donner l'ordre à ses sous-fifres d'attaquer.

À son tour, Chat Noir sauta du toit, ne voulant pas gaspiller la diversion que lui offrait sa partenaire. Mais au lieu de se jeter au pied de l'immeuble comme elle l'avait fait, le garçon se propulsa bien plus loin, de l'autre côté, sur le trottoir d'en face, atterrissant le plus loin possible et dans le dos des enfants qui se dirigeait vers Ladybug pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Le jeune homme se fit discret, avançant jusqu'au grand adolescent qui tenait Andréa. Son amie tentait de se défaire de la poigne de son geôlier en protestant mais rien n'y faisait. Le garçon, envoûté, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, docile aux ordres du Joueur de Flûte.

Chat Noir progressa jusqu'à lui le plus discrètement possible, décrochant son bâton de son dos. Il serra son arme dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il fût suffisamment proche du garçon. Là, il profita qu'il ne l'ait pas encore remarqué pour lui administrer un coup dans l'arrière du tibia, ce qui le força à poser un genou à terre, relâchant temporairement sa prise sur les bras d'Andréa.

Sans attendre, le héros sauta par-dessus son adversaire, sous les yeux impressionnés de son amie. Il passa son bras autour des hanches de cette dernière avant de se servir de son bâton pour les propulser hors de l'atteinte de leur assaillant qui se relevait.

Avec un petit soupir de soulagement, Ladybug vit son partenaire emmener Andréa loin du danger. Prenant une légère inspiration, la jeune fille se reconcentra sur son adversaire. Les enfants étaient maintenant trop proches d'elle pour tenter une échappatoire par les airs. Le temps de lancer son yoyo en hauteur, ils auraient le temps de lui sauter dessus pour la maîtriser. La jeune fille n'avait pas d'autres choix que de continuer de faire tournoyer son arme autour d'elle pour tenter de garder les petits soldats aussi loin possible de sa position. Elle ne pouvait rien tenter contre eux et pourtant, ils n'hésitaient pas à continuer d'avancer vers elle, sous le regard fier du Joueur de Flûte.

De son côté, Chat Noir avait emporté Andréa assez loin pour que les enfants ne les poursuivent pas, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop s'éloigner du champ de bataille. Il savait que la situation allait se révéler rapidement compliquée pour sa partenaire et son devoir était aussi de veiller sur elle. Passant au-dessus du jardin du Luxembourg, le jeune homme posa Andréa sous un kiosque. Le parc était désert mais il savait que le parc serait assez grand pour permettre à son amie de se cacher en attendant la fin de l'attaque. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui avant de tourner les yeux vers elle.

-« Tu as eu de la chance, l'akumatisé aurait pu t'attaquer. C'était de la folie de faire cela. » dit Chat Noir en déployant une nouvelle fois son bâton, prêt à repartir en arrière.

-« C'est mon ami, je devais tenter quelque chose. » soupira Andréa en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici peu de temps. Mais pour l'instant tu dois rester cachée, d'accord ? »

Andréa se contenta d'acquiescer, l'air honteux. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait perdre du temps aux deux héros mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais apparemment, les pouvoirs du Papillon étaient bien plus grands qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Après un dernier regard, Chat Noir se propulsa sur le toit du kiosque avant de prendre une nouvelle impulsion pour rejoindre la place où il avait laissé sa partenaire. Le temps pressait et il priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

De retour sur la place, le garçon dû sauter par-dessus une horde d'enfants qui encerclaient de trop près Ladybug. La jeune fille s'était rapprochée du Joueur de Flûte et lui faisait maintenant face tandis que la petite armée continuait de progresser. Le héros, jouant des épaules, réussit à rejoindre sa partenaire, se mettant dos à elle en faisant tourner son bâton devant lui afin de tenir les enfants à distance.

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en repoussant une adolescente qui fonçait sur lui.

-« Oui, merci, acquiesça la jeune fille. Mais la situation me parait un peu complexe pour tenter quoi que ce soit. »

-« Et le Lucky Charm ? »

-« Impossible de le déclencher maintenant, au moindre moment d'inattention, ils nous sauteront dessus. »

Comme pour appuyer les paroles de l'héroïne, deux jeunes gens profitèrent de l'inattention passagère de Chat Noir pour lui sauter dessus. Avec une exclamation de surprise, le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué au sol, sur le dos alors que d'autres enfants forçaient Ladybug à reculer. Tentant de se dégager, le héros laissait échapper des grognements de frustration alors qu'un des petits soldats lui arrachait son bâton des mains.

Voyant cela, Ladybug serra les dents en tentant une nouvelle fois de forcer le passage. Mais plus elle tentait d'avancer, plus les enfants se faisaient nombreux autour d'elle. Il était facile de se dégager de leur emprise individuellement mais au vu de leur nombre, elle allait bientôt se faire submerger alors que son coéquipier avait besoin d'elle. Plaquant toujours Chat Noir au sol, les enfants se faisaient encore plus nombreux autour de lui et ils étaient maintenant une dizaine à le maîtriser. Le jeune homme était totalement bloqué et ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que d'essayer de se dégager, en vain. De plus, cette agitation sans cesse stoppée par toutes ces mains sur son costume commençait à le fatiguer. Basculant la tête en arrière du mieux qu'il pouvait, il put apercevoir le Joueur de Flûte se diriger vers lui, un petit sourire sur le visage. Les enfants s'écartaient sur son passage tandis que les autres tentaient de maîtriser Ladybug.

Tournant les yeux vers son partenaire dont elle s'éloignait sans pouvoir rien y faire, refusant catégoriquement d'attaquer les enfants ou de leur faire le moindre mal, la jeune fille put apercevoir l'akumatisé s'approcher de son coéquipier. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Scannant tout ce qu'elle avait autour d'elle qui pourrait l'aider, la jeune fille repéra un lampadaire, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il aurait été facile de l'atteindre avec son yoyo, mais les enfants étaient bien trop proches d'elle. Une simple tentative d'échappatoire lui assurerait une capture immédiate, car les petits soldats n'hésiteraient pas à l'attraper par les jambes pour l'arrêter. Frustrée, la jeune fille serrait les poings en tentant de trouver une solution alors que le Joueur de Flûte était maintenant arrivé au-dessus de son coéquipier.

Avec une montée d'adrénaline, Chat Noir vit le vilain se pencher au-dessus de lui, ses doigts se dirigeant vers sa main droite, là où son miraculous était passé. Si quelques temps en arrière, Félix aurait supplié n'importe qui de lui enlever cette bague, il avait maintenant bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser faire cela. Il avait juré de faire de son mieux pour défaire la menace du Papillon, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renoncer maintenant. Alors que le garçon avait fermé ses yeux pour réfléchir en tentant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, une idée traversa soudain son esprit. S'assurant que personne ne touchait sa main, le héros se mit soudain à hurler.

« _Cataclysme !_ »

Aussitôt sa main se retrouva enrobée d'une masse noire, dessinant un petit sourire sur les lèvres du héros quand il vit le Joueur de Flûte se stopper dans son mouvement.

« _Ne touche pas sa bague !_ cria le Papillon à son akumatisé. _Mais maintenant que son pouvoir est utilisé, il n'a plus que 5 minutes avant de se détransformer. Attends, et tu pourras récupérer le miraculous de Chat Noir !_ »

Le vilain se contenta de hocher la tête en se redressant légèrement. De son côté, Ladybug avait distinctement entendu son partenaire utiliser son pouvoir. Cette fois, le temps était compté, et elle en avait assez de ne rien pouvoir faire. Posant une nouvelle fois son regard sur ce lampadaire qui était sa seule chance de sortie, la jeune fille eut à son tour une idée. C'était risqué mais c'était la seule et unique chose qu'elle pouvait tenter à cet instant précis.

Faisant de grands mouvements pour obliger les enfants les plus proche d'elle à se stopper dans leur avancée pendant quelques secondes, l'héroïne se mit soudain à hurler, du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Les enfants, le Joueur de Flûte et même Chat Noir, furent si surpris de cette initiative que tout le monde arrêta de bouger pendant quelques instants. Ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête.

Mais satisfaite de cette diversion qui avait encore mieux fonctionné qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, Ladybug eut le temps de lancer son yoyo vers le lampadaire et de se propulser avant que les petits soldats ne reprennent leurs esprits. Prenant le plus d'élan possible, la jeune fille fit le tour du lampadaire, suspendue à son arme, afin de se donner le plus d'impulsion possible. Dents et poings serrés, elle acheva son tour en une pirouette gracieuse avant de se laisser propulser droit vers le Joueur de Flûte, toujours consterné.

-« LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle administrait un formidable coup de pied dans la mâchoire du vilain.

Le garçon n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se laisser tomber en arrière en gémissant alors que l'héroïne retombait maladroitement sur ses jambes. Le saut était loin d'avoir été maitrisé totalement mais elle avait réussi à atteindre le vilain et surtout de s'extraire de cette masse d'enfants. Dans l'affolement général de voir leur chef ainsi malmené, Chat Noir put enfin se soustraire à l'emprise des enfants, se redressant avant de se remettre debout.

Mais le Joueur de Flûte, malgré ce moment de surprise, ne se laissa pas faire. Protégeant son instrument que Ladybug tenta de lui subtiliser après son saut, le vilain se redressa et souffla dans sa flûte pour ordonner à ses soldats de venir le protéger. De nouveau, une horde d'enfants se précipita autour de lui pour éloigner les héros le plus possible.

« _C'est bien ! _félicita Papillon. _Tu dois attaquer sans relâche pour ne pas te laisser surprendre !_ »

Comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien dans ces conditions, Ladybug et Chat Noir, après s'être consultés rapidement du regard, sautèrent en arrière pour se mettre à nouveau en défense. S'écartant de la place, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa partenaire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas l'approcher et j'ai déclenché mon pouvoir ! »

-« Je sais, et maintenant c'est à mon tour ! »

« _Lucky Charm !_ »

Une nuée de coccinelles apparurent au-dessus de la jeune fille puis disparurent presqu'aussitôt en laissant retomber dans les mains de la jeune fille un énorme objet de forme cylindrique.

-« Un sac de bonbons ? » sourit Ladybug en regardant la grande besace dans ses bras.

-« Une petite faim ma lady ? » railla Chat Noir avec un sourire.

-« Aha, ils ne sont pas pour moi, affirma la jeune fille en passant le sac sur son épaule. Viens, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. »

Les deux héros bondirent sur le toit le plus proche, se plaçant face à la foule d'enfant qui se resserrait en contrebas.

-« Quel est ton plan ? » questionna le héros, pressé par le temps qui filait à toute vitesse.

-« On ne peut pas attaquer le Joueur de Flûte sans risquer de blesser les enfants, il faut les distraire. Je m'en occupe, comme ça toi tu auras le champ libre pour détruire la flûte avec ton cataclysme. »

-« Et tu crois que tu vas réussir à les distraire avec un sac de bonbons ? » demanda Chat Noir en haussant un sourcil.

-« N'oublies pas que ce sont des enfants, ils suivront le plus offrant, déclara Ladybug avec un hochement de tête. Et entre de la musique et des bonbons, je pense que je suis gagnante. »

Le garçon se retint de faire la moindre remarque. Il était persuadé que ce que venait de dire sa partenaire ne concernait pas l'entièreté des enfants, que certains resteraient forcément fidèles au Joueur de Flûte. Mais il devait reconnaître que les plus jeunes des petits soldats seraient plus enclins à la suivre, ce qui réduirait drastiquement le nombre de civils autour du Joueur de Flûte.

-« D'accord, allons-y, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Chat Noir fit un pas en arrière pour disparaître à la vue des enfants tandis que sa partenaire s'éclaircissait la voix avec un raclement de gorge volontairement bruyant.

-« H-HEM ! Votre attention s'il vous plait ! J'offre des bonbons à tous ceux qui voudront bien poser leurs armes et me suivre ! Regardez, cria-t-elle en montant l'énorme sac rouge à poids noir au-dessus de sa tête, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! »

Elle vit la foule s'immobiliser alors qu'elle avalait difficilement sa salive. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela allait fonctionner, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'autres plans pour le moment, surtout que le temps était maintenant compté pour elle et son partenaire.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la rue, plus personnes ne bougeait. Puis soudain, elle vit les enfants lâcher leurs équipements, tout ce qui pouvait leur servir d'armes, les panneaux, les chaises, les couverts et de grands sourires avaient remplacés les mines en colère. Avec un soupir de soulagement, la jeune fille tourna les yeux vers Chat Noir qui hocha la tête avant qu'elle ne se mette à s'écarter de lui. Elle devait éloigner les enfants le plus possible du Joueur de Flûte, afin que Chat Noir puisse être libre de ses mouvements. Voyant son armée se disperser, le vilain souffla une fois de plus dans son instrument mais rien n'y fit. Les enfants lui tournaient le dos, en suivant l'air d'une chanson que Ladybug avait improvisé afin de ne pas les laisser se distraire, marchant le long du toit pour rester bien visible de tous.

Mais comme l'avait escompté Chat Noir, la supercherie n'avait pas fonctionné pour tous : quelques soldats encore fidèles restaient près de lui, sans bouger, regardant leurs camarades s'éloigner sans rien faire.

« _Que se passe-t-il Joueur de Flûte ?!_ cria le Papillon. _Ordonne-leur de revenir immédiatement, ils ne doivent pas partir !_ »

Le Joueur de Flûte laissa échapper un cri de frustration avant de faire un pas en avant.

-« Revenez ! hurla-t-il. Vous devez m'obéir, je suis votre chef ! Vous serez tous bannis ! »

-« Ça ne sert à rien, rit Chat Noir avec un sourire insolent. Ce sont des enfants, tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont pas envie d'écouter ceux qui crient ! »

L'akumatisé eut tout juste le temps de serrer les dents et les poings avant que le héros ne saute dans sa direction. Maintenant que la place était dégagée de la plupart de ses occupants, Chat Noir avait beaucoup plus d'espace de manœuvre pour tenter de récupérer la flûte de son adversaire. Tentant de garder son calme malgré un second « bip » qui s'éleva de sa bague, le garçon faisait face au Joueur de Flûte tout en gardant un œil sur les quelques enfants qui restaient autour d'eux.

C'était leur dernière chance de réussir à arrêter cette révolution : le plan de Ladybug avait parfaitement bien fonctionné, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Après quelques secondes où les deux jeunes hommes se contentèrent de se tourner autour, le vilain fut le premier à porter l'offensive. Il tenta un coup de poing vers le visage du héros, que ce dernier esquiva facilement. L'akumatisé était peut-être puissant avec toute son armée derrière lui, mais tout seul, il serait beaucoup plus facile de le maîtriser. Faisant un pas sur le côté pour éviter un projectile lancé par un des enfants, Chat Noir s'avança à son tour vers le Joueur de Flûte pour tenter de le faire trébucher. Mais le vilain était rapide lui aussi et il esquiva le coup de bâton d'un simple petit pas sur le côté.

Sentant qu'un des enfants arrivait dans son dos, le héros fut contraint de faire volte-face afin de contrer le coup. Obligé de se battre à une main pour préserver son Cataclysme toujours actif, le jeune homme eut une idée quand il entendit l'akumatisé s'apprêter à lui sauter dessus. D'un mouvement fluide, il lança son bâton dans les jambes de la jeune fille qui fonçait vers lui afin de la faire tomber et surtout stopper sa progression. Puis, dans le même élan, le jeune homme effectua un tour sur lui-même afin d'empoigner de sa main gauche le col de la tenue du vilain. Avec un cri de détermination, il fit passer par-dessus son épaule afin de le faire tomber au sol, à plat-dos. Sans le lâcher, Chat Noir fit tomber tout son poids sur le vilain afin de l'immobiliser avant de poser sa main droite sur la flûte qu'il tenait toujours enfermée dans son poing.

-« Non ! » cria l'akumatisé.

Mais trop tard, la flûte disparue dans une nuée de cendres d'où sorti l'akuma. Chat Noir s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de se raidir de nouveau. Plagg lui avait répété de nombreuses fois que de ne pas purifier l'akuma pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles, mais il savait également que seule Ladybug pouvait remplir cette tâche. Avec effroi, il vit le papillon sombre s'éloigner alors que Jehan perdait son costume de vilain. Le héros en profita pour se redresser pour tenter d'attraper la petite créature, mais elle était déjà trop haute pour lui.

Se sachant que faire, le jeune homme cherchait autour de lui le moyen de rattraper l'akuma avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais un rire dans son dos le fit se retourner. Il vit Ladybug courir vers lui et une fois à quelques mètres de sa position, elle décrocha son arme de sa hanche pour le lancer vers le petit papillon.

-« Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça petit akuma, je te libère du mal ! » déclara-t-elle alors que son arme se refermait autour de la créature.

Elle rattrapa son yoyo puis l'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser s'en échapper l'akuma qui avait retrouvé sa couleur blanche. Chat Noir se passa nerveusement la main dans sa nuque : il devait bien avouer qu'il avait eu assez peur. Il n'avait aucune idée quelles conséquences pourrait avoir la fuite d'un akuma mais il n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir.

Ladybug regarda le petit messager s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur son partenaire.

-« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas eu de problème ? »

-« O-Oh non… répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. C'était… un jeu d'enfant. »

Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il n'était pas sûr que le moment était approprié pour un jeu de mots mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Étrangement, il se laissait de plus en plus aller lorsqu'il portait son costume et l'envie de tester de nouvelles choses en prenant l'identité de Chat Noir venait frapper de plus en plus souvent.

Ladybug le regarda avant de lever dramatiquement les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et de se retourner vers Jehan, qui était toujours assis au sol en regardant autour de lui. Elle était soulagée d'être parvenue à le sauver sans qu'il n'y ait trop de dégât. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras était forte mais elle dû se retenir et simplement s'agenouiller devant lui avec un sourire compatissant.

-« Qu-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » bredouilla le jeune homme en passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête.

-« Tu as été akumatisé, mais tout ira bien maintenant. »

-« O-Oh non ! J'espère que je n'ai fait de mal à personne… murmura le métis en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Je… Je ne voulais pas faire tout ça ! Mais j'étais tellement en colère, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, Ladybug va tout réparer, assura Chat Noir en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière. Rien n'est de ta faute. »

Ladybug acquiesça avant de montrer le sac de bonbons vide à son coéquipier.

-« Je crois que tu vas avoir des frais de dentiste à payer ma lady. » railla le garçon en croisant les bras.

-« Espérons que mon pouvoir va réparer cela aussi ! » rit la jeune fille avant de lancer le sac au-dessus d'elle.

« _Miraculous Ladybug !_ »

Aussitôt, le sac disparu pour laisser place aux coccinelles qui se répandirent partout autour d'eux, remettant les terrasses de café qui avait subi les attaques des enfants en ordre et replantant les panneaux de signalisation à leur place.

Des acclamations se firent alors entendre alors que les enfants, libérés de leur envoutement, revenaient vers la place en applaudissant. Les deux héros les regardèrent faire avec un sourire mais les « bip » de leur miraculous les ramenèrent vite à la raison.

-« Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire pour eux ? questionna Chat Noir. Nous allons nous détransformer et… »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai croisé une brigade de police un peu plus haut dans la rue, ils ont appelé des renforts, ils vont s'en occuper. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Les deux héros tournèrent la tête une dernière fois vers les enfants en leur faisant un salut de main. Puis Ladybug ramassa la flûte de Jehan qui était restée au sol, à ses pieds, pour la lui rendre avec un petit sourire confiant.

-« Continue de partager ta musique et ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu n'en as pas le droit. » murmura-t-elle en lui confiant l'instrument.

Jehan regarda la flûte que le soleil faisait briller dans ses paumes avant de hocher la tête. Les deux héros le saluèrent avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

* * *

« _Ladybug, Chat Noir, vous avez encore une fois remportés la partie_, murmura la Papillon dans son repère._ Mais vous n'êtes que des enfants, ignorants des vrais enjeux qui pèsent sur vous. Et bientôt, votre inexpérience vous fera faire un faux pas._

_Et je serai là._ »

* * *

De retour sur un toit alentour, les héros se faisaient face à face. Ladybug leva son poing avec un petit sourire, et Chat Noir s'empressa de venir cogner ses phalanges dans celles de sa partenaire.

-« Bien joué. » se félicitèrent les deux jeunes gens.

Le « bip » affolé de la bague de Chat Noir les fit sursauter et le garçon fit quelques pas en arrière, avec un rire gêné.

-« Je dois partir, à bientôt ma lady. » murmura-t-il avec un signe de main.

-« Attends ! »

Le garçon s'immobilisa un instant en voyant sa coéquipière le retenir ainsi, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« Ça n'a pas très bien commencé aujourd'hui, je m'en excuse, souffla Ladybug, sa main sur sa poitrine. C'est toi qui m'as remonté le moral, alors merci. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme partenaire, et je te promets de toujours faire de mon mieux à partir de maintenant. » acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Se tournant vers elle, Chat Noir sentit les cheveux de se nuque se hérisser alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien. Il se remémorait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la panique de l'instant, tout ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Le jeune homme sentit la gêne s'emparer de son corps et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Maladroitement, il continua de s'écarter avec un rire forcé.

-« Ahaha… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… ! C-C'est normal, on est coéquipiers, alors j'imagine qu'on doit se soutenir l'un et l'autre pas vrai ? Ahaha… »

-« Merci, répéta la jeune fille. Et si jamais tu en as besoin, je suis là moi aussi. La condition de héros n'est pas toujours facile, je sais de quoi je parle, alors si jamais tu as besoin de te confier, je serai là pour t'écouter. »

Ces mots terminèrent d'achever Chat Noir qui sentit la panique s'emparer de lui alors qu'il ne pouvait plus dissimuler les légers tremblements de son corps. Le nouveau « bip » insistant de sa chevalière lui donna une parfaite occasion de filer et de tenter de se calmer avant de retourner à sa condition de civil.

-« D-D'accord, se contenta-t-il de bredouiller. Au revoir Ladybug… »

Le héros se dépêcha de décrocher son bâton de son dos pour s'élancer sur un toit voisin, prenant volontairement une autre direction que celle de son lycée afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons. Le voir si troublé amusait légèrement Ladybug qui ne put retenir un petit rire qui lui lézardait les côtes.

-« À plus chaton… »

* * *

_Voilà qui marque la fin de ce combat assez particulier, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ça a été un exercice assez drôle d'imaginer les héros esquiver des hordes d'enfants en essayant d'atteindre leur leader, je me suis bien amusée. C'était un chapitre que j'avais imaginé il y a très longtemps, quand j'ai commencé à travailler sur cette fic, créer les personnages etc..._

_J'adore l'histoire du Joueur de Flûte de Hamelin et son côté "glauque" (dont ce chapitre en est évidemment une adaptation libre, mélangé avec un remix de l'épisode Bulleur) et je voulais ABSOLUMENT l'intégrer dans ma fanfic, aux côtés d'autres références littéraires, cinématographiques ou folkloriques que je glisse çà et là dans mes textes._

_Bref, merci de m'avoir lu, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dénouement de cette partie, restez connectés..._


	36. Joueur de Flûte - Partie 5

Encore légèrement sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Jehan ne savait pas quoi faire ni où aller. Après tout cela, tout le monde allait sûrement lui en vouloir, et il ne pouvait pas retourner au lycée pour tenter de s'excuser. Le jeune homme leva la tête en essayant de prendre une profonde inspiration tout en serrant sa flûte dans ses mains. Cette journée avait été un raté complet : non seulement son stratagème n'avait pas fonctionné mais en plus, il avait réussi à se faire renvoyer et à causer des problèmes à ses amis. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il repensa à sa dispute avec Andréa, juste avant son akumatisation. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir élevé la voix et d'avoir laissé entendre que tout ce qu'il s'était passé était de sa faute à elle alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Il soupira en regardant la foule autour de lui. Les parents tentaient de retrouver leurs enfants parmi les jeunes gens, sous la surveillance des forces de l'ordre qui essayait de maintenir un semblant de calme. Un petit sentiment de culpabilité vint taper le long des parois de son estomac. Tout cela était de sa faute, et uniquement de sa faute. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Rentrer chez lui comme si de rien n'était ? Tenter de retrouver sa place au lycée, même s'il doutait que quelqu'un veuille bien l'écouter après tout ce qui venait de se passer ?

Des pas rapides derrière lui le firent se retourner et avec la plus grande des surprises, Jehan put voir Andréa sortir du parc du Luxembourg, essoufflée. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

-« Jehan ! » cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Le garçon fut plus que surpris de cette initiative. Il resta un moment interdit, sans bouger, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant quelques instants avant qu'Andréa ne relève la tête.

-« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en scannant son ami. Tu n'as rien ? »

-« E-Euh… Non, tout va bien, merci, bredouilla le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Et toi ? Ça va ? »

-« Oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. » acquiesça Andréa avec un petit sourire.

Réalisant qu'il tenait toujours son amie dans ses bras, le garçon relâcha son étreinte en reculant de quelques pas, gêné. Andréa le regarda avec un air triste : il avait l'air d'être énormément perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver et cela lui faisait de la peine. Jehan, lui, n'osait rien dire de plus. Il était persuadé qu'Andréa devait beaucoup lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sous le coup de la colère et il ne savait pas par où commencer pour tenter de se faire pardonner.

-« Écoutes, je suis vraiment déso- » déclarèrent les deux amis d'une même voix, avant de s'interrompre pour se regarder, surpris.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? » interrogea aussitôt Jehan, secouant négativement la tête.

-« Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait plus pour t'aider, murmura Andréa en baissant les yeux. Si j'avais été une vraie amie, tu ne te serais jamais fait akumatiser. »

-« Quoi ?! Non ! Non, non, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été un vrai ami dans cette histoire. Je… J'aurais dû vous écouter, j'aurai dû m'y prendre autrement… Vous avez tenté de m'aider et moi j'ai… »

Le garçon marqua une pose pour soupirer. Sa poitrine le brûlait, il devait être pathétique : échevelé comme il l'était, les yeux baissés et cette honte qui lui dévorait l'intérieur du corps, il était loin d'être fier de l'image qu'il pouvait lui renvoyer. Rassemblant le courage qu'il lui restait, il osa relever la tête.

-« J'étais vraiment en colère… Mais je m'en veux d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait et surtout… de m'être mal conduit avec toi. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit, je suis vraiment désolé… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Le garçon baissa de nouveau les yeux, ne pouvant supporter davantage le regard d'Andréa posé sur lui. La jeune fille resta silencieuse un instant de s'avancer vers lui et de poser doucement sa main sur sa joue.

-« Bien sûr que je te pardonne idiot, murmura-t-elle en inclinant la tête pour attirer son attention. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, et je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit. »

Jehan répondit tant bien que mal à son sourire par une mimique gênée, presque forcée qui fit rire la jeune fille. Les deux amis restèrent un instant muets avant qu'Andréa ne serre de nouveau Jehan contre elle. Il la regarda faire, interrogatif et se contenta de passer doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules, sans rien faire de plus.

-« Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé. » murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

Jehan sentit son cœur s'affoler en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Pleins d'idées lui venaient en tête, il aurait voulu poursuivre la discussion dans ce sens mais il n'était clairement pas en bonne posture pour cela. Il s'en voulait encore énormément et il ne se voyait pas ajouter quoi que ce soit à cela.

-« Moi aussi. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en acquiesçant.

-« Hey, tu sais quoi ? » souffla Andréa en relevant la tête.

-« Dis-moi. »

-« Avant que j'essaye de te retrouver pendant l'attaque, j'ai entendu Mlle Bustier et M. Damoclès discuter. Elle était furieuse contre lui, elle venait à peine d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, avec la création du club de musique. Crois-moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu se mettre en colère, mais alors là j'ai été servie ! Et je suis persuadée qu'elle a convaincu M. Damoclès d'accepter ta demande ! Il suffit de retourner au lycée et d'en parler avec eux. »

-« Oh… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… murmura Jehan en hochant négativement la tête. Tout le monde doit m'en vouloir après ce que j'ai fait, et je ne suis pas en état de défendre mon point de vue pour l'instant. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? protesta Andréa avec un petit rire tout en s'écartant de lui. Tu es un véritable héros, tout le monde t'as défendu quand la nouvelle de ton renvoi s'est propagée ! Crois-moi, cette fois, ça va fonctionner. »

-« Je- »

Mais l'adolescente ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répliquer. Elle s'écarta de lui afin de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

-« Viens, ils doivent nous attendre ! »

Avec un sourire, Jehan se laissa guider, serrant sa flûte contre lui et raffermissant légèrement la pression de ses doigts sur ceux d'Andréa. Même s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de la tournure des évènements, il était prêt à la suivre. Après tout, tenter de s'expliquer serait toujours plus efficace que de rentrer chez lui, la queue entre les jambes.

Et de toute façon, à cet instant, aurait-il pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

Certainement pas.

* * *

Courant sur les toits aussi vite que possible, Chat Noir refusait de ralentir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques instants avant de se détransformer et il devait absolument rejoindre son lycée avant que cela n'arrive. Au vu des barricades qui avaient été dressées à cause de l'attaque du jour, il serait impossible pour lui d'entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sans se faire remarquer, et cela lui vaudrait beaucoup trop de questions gênantes auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre. De plus, le jeune homme avait laissé ses affaires de classe dans le réfectoire et il devait les récupérer le plus rapidement possible afin de réapparaitre au milieu de ses camarades, comme si de rien n'était.

Enfin, le héros atteignit le toit du lycée. Il se pencha au bord pour vérifier que personne ne se tenait sur la plateforme du dernier étage. L'endroit n'était pas visible depuis la cour, ce qui lui laissa le champ libre pour descendre tranquillement le long de la gouttière et se réfugier dans les entrailles du bâtiment par la porte la plus proche. Alors qu'il tournait au détour d'un couloir, le jeune homme eut juste le temps de tourner sur lui-même pour s'assurer que le corridor était désert au moment où il perdait son costume. Surpris par cette soudaine perte d'énergie après sa course effrénée, Félix vacilla et se rattrapa en appuyant son dos contre le mur derrière lui, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Plagg vint voltiger autour de lui avant de se poser sur son épaule alors que son porteur basculait sa tête en arrière.

-« J'ai- » commença la petite créature.

-« Je sais, laisse-moi une minute. » le coupa Félix en passant une main sur son visage.

La peur de ne pas arriver à temps et de se retrouver coincé sur un toit ou de perdre son apparence héroïque pendant un saut au-dessus du vide lui tailladait encore les côtes et le calvaire n'était pas terminé : il lui manquait encore son sac qu'il devait absolument récupérer. Invitant silencieusement Plagg à se cacher dans les plis de sa veste, le garçon repris sa course. Il devait se dépêcher avant que son absence ne se fasse trop remarquer. Le jeune homme était bien conscient d'avoir manqué l'appel de classe qui avait dû se dérouler pendant l'attaque, les professeurs voulant s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne manquait et il était plus que probable que sa disparition avait déjà été constatée par ses camarades.

* * *

De son côté, Ladybug filait aussi pour rejoindre le lycée avant la fin de sa transformation. Elle devait rentrer dans le bâtiment sans se faire repérer, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire car les élèves étaient déjà afférés à retirer les barricades qui avaient servies à bloquer les portes.

Arrivée sur les toits, la jeune fille regarda le réfectoire de cantine avec un petit sourire. Elle savait que personne ne devait s'y trouver à l'heure qu'il était et tenter de s'aventurer dans les couloirs de l'école alors qu'elle était encore vêtue de son costume d'héroïne était une pure folie. Se baissant pour ne pas se faire repérer des élèves en contrebas, elle rejoignit le toit du réfectoire avant de se laisser tomber le long du mur extérieur de la bâtisse. La porte qui menait dans la rue était sa seule chance et par miracle, elle s'ouvrit. Au vu de la position de cette entrée, les élèves et les professeurs n'avaient pas dû penser à la verrouiller, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ladybug pénétra discrètement dans le bâtiment, s'assurant d'être seule avant d'emprunter le couloir réservé au personnel. Elle recula au plus loin dans le corridor, dos au mur et demanda sa détransformation. La jeune fille s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement en accueillant Tikki dans ses paumes avec un petit sourire.

-« C'était chaud aujourd'hui… » murmura l'adolescente avec un rire forcé.

-« Oui mais vous vous en êtes bien sortis ! Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien. »

-« Oui tu as eu raison, et je suis déso- »

Mais un bruit de claquement de porte les fit sursauter toutes les deux. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer ou de sortir du bâtiment. Les deux amies se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant que Bridgette n'invite silencieusement Tikki à se cacher dans sa sacoche. Elle emprunta le couloir dans l'autre sens jusqu'à arriver dans le réfectoire, désert. Des chaises avaient été dérangées dans la panique et des plateaux avaient été abandonnés sur les tables mais rien ne semblait anormal. La jeune fille fit un tour sur elle-même avant de hausser les épaules. Personne.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. L'adolescente avait bien fait attention à ne pas être suivie ou observée alors qu'elle était entrée dans le bâtiment pour se détransformer, mais comme lui avait rappelé Tikki, elle n'était pas omnisciente. Et quelqu'un caché dans cette salle aurait pu l'apercevoir alors qu'elle était entrée dans le couloir réservé au personnel.

Alors qu'elle inspectait la salle minutieusement, un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle fit volte-face pour s'approcher doucement des cuisines. Il y avait quelqu'un, et cette fois, elle en était sûre. Elle continua de progresser lentement. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, pourtant elle voulait absolument savoir qui pouvait se cacher dans un endroit pareil. Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques pas de la grande double porte des cuisines. Mais alors qu'elle tendit la main pour pousser l'entrée, la porte battante s'ouvrit violemment dans l'autre sens, la faisant reculer.

-« Ah ! » laissa-t-elle échapper alors qu'elle tombait en arrière.

Assise par terre, elle releva les yeux pour identifier la personne qui venait de la faire basculer. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux quand elle la reconnut, en une fraction de seconde.

-« Félix ?! » s'égosilla la jeune fille avec un petit rire.

-« Oh pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. » s'excusa le garçon en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-« M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » questionna Bridgette en se remettant sur ses jambes.

Mince… Il était si près de réussir… Quelques secondes de plus et il aurait pu sortir de cet endroit sans que personne ne lui pose la moindre question. Mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait bloqué avec sa camarade, dans un endroit où ni lui ni elle n'avait le droit d'être, sans avoir la moindre explication à fournir. Le jeune homme soupira en passant sa main dans sa nuque. Malgré lui, il allait devoir ressortir le jeu de l'enfant craintif.

-« A-Ah… En fait… Je cherchais un endroit où me cacher et je me suis dit que… personne ne penserait à venir me chercher ici, tu vois… Hem… Enfin maintenant que l'attaque est terminée, je me suis dit que je pouvais sortir… »

Un petit silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens avant que le sourire de Bridgette ne se fasse plus large encore. Il n'avait aucune idée de si elle le croyait ou non, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait se dépêcher de détourner le sujet de conversation, avant que les questions de son amie ne deviennent trop insistantes.

-« E-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Bridgette pâlit en se rendant compte que, elle non plus, n'avait pas pensé à se trouver une excuse. Après tout, pourquoi en aurait-elle eu besoin ? Le bâtiment aurait dû être vide…

-« Ah ? Moi ? Je… répondit Bridgette en réfléchissant en même temps. En fait je suis venue regarder les issues de secours de ce bâtiment. »

-« Les issues de secours ? » questionna Félix en haussant un sourcil.

-« Oooouuui… affirma la jeune fille avec un hochement de tête qu'elle voulait assuré. En fait, on avait barricadé toutes les portes, et j'ai logiquement pensé que celles de ce bâtiment l'avaient aussi été, tu vois ? Alors il fallait que quelqu'un vienne ranger, aha… Mais en fait, les portes n'ont pas du tout été bloquées ici ! Et donc du coup… Bah… Je n'avais rien à faire, alors je repars ! »

Un autre silence se fit avant que Félix ne hausse les épaules.

-« D'accord. »

-« Il faudrait vraiment qu'on pense à barricader ces portes la prochaine fois hein ? » plaisanta Bridgette.

-« Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. Et ton sac ? »

Bridgette serra les dents en affichant un sourire. Pour cela non plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'explication.

-« Il me gênait, alors je l'ai laissé dans une des salles de cours avant de repartir pour aider les autres. »

Un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Félix alors qu'il hochait doucement la tête. Cette jeune fille était vraiment surprenante. Elle était prête à se séparer de toutes ses affaires pour aider ses amis et ses camarades de classe sans se poser aucune question. Elle était incroyablement désintéressée et le jeune homme devait bien admettre que cela était sûrement l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Après un petit silence, le garçon se rendit compte qu'il la fixait une fois de plus et se dépêcha de détourner le regard.

-« Allons rejoindre les autres. » déclara-t-il en s'avança vers la porte de sortie.

L'adolescente s'empressa d'emboîter le pas à son camarade. De nouveau dans la cour, les deux amis regardèrent autour d'eux. Tout le monde s'affairait à ranger le matériel qui avait été déplacé pour former les barricades et l'ambiance se faisait de moins en moins lourde, ce qui les rassurait. Tournant les yeux vers la grande porte d'entrée, Bridgette soupira profondément, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Félix.

-« Et pour Jehan ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons trouver une solution, affirma Félix en continuant sa route. Cette situation est inadmissible, et on ne va pas se laisser faire. »

Surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire, le jeune homme s'empourpra d'un seul coup, arrachant un petit rire à sa camarade qui le suivait de près.

-« Je veux dire… se reprit le jeune homme. Jehan. Jehan ne peut pas se laisser faire. »

Alors que Bridgette ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, deux silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la grande porte d'entrée de la cour. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut ses deux amis. Andréa, légèrement en avant, entrainait Jehan dans son sillage, le tenant par la main.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le centre de la cour, le calme se posa soudain sur le lieu, tous les regards posés sur eux, comme s'ils étaient une apparition surnaturelle. Légèrement gêné, Jehan serrait sa flûte contre lui en continuant de suivre sa camarade qui se stoppa finalement au milieu de la cour. Il posa ses yeux sur Bridgette et Félix qui se tenaient à quelques pas de lui avec une mine triste alors que le silence se prolongeait autour d'eux. Tout s'immobilisa quelques secondes avant que Bridgette ne se précipite vers eux pour se jeter dans les bras du grand métis.

Le garçon la regarda faire avec un sourire qui laissait apparaître ses dents alors que tous les élèves se mirent à acclamer leur grand camarade avec des applaudissements et des cris. Félix fit quelques pas en avant à son tour, croisant les bras en adressant à son tour un sourire à Jehan.

-« Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver. » murmura Bridgette en enserrant plus fortement les hanches du garçon.

-« Tu nous as fait peur. » déclara Félix avec un hochement de tête.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous dois à tous des excuses, affirma le grand jeune homme en regardant tout autour de lui. J'étais en colère et j'ai agi comme un idiot. »

-« Bah ça va, ça on a l'habitude, rit Sullivan qui se rapprochait d'eux, Myriam sur ses talons. C'est rare que tu restes sage de toute façon. »

-« Ouais, on connait hein ! confirma Killian. Toujours à faire le clown ! »

-« Et c'est TOI qui dit ÇA ?! » cria Alizée en lui administrant une grande tape dans l'épaule.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que la foule se resserrait autour du groupe de Jehan. Le jeune homme détailla tous les visages autour de lui avec émotion, le sourire aux lèvres, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Bridgette qui était toujours serrée contre lui.

-« On est contents de te retrouver. » déclara Roxane en lui prenant la main.

-« Merci… répondit le jeune homme. Mais à cause de moi, nos espoirs de voir la création du club de musique ont été complètement détruits. »

-« Pour ça, je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire. » tonna une voix féminine dans les escaliers.

Tous les élèves levèrent la tête pour apercevoir Mlle Bustier qui était sortie sur la plateforme devant sa classe. Jehan se tourna vers Andréa qui hocha la tête pour l'inciter à s'avancer. Le garçon confia son instrument qu'il tenait toujours en main à Bridgette avant de grimper les escaliers pour rejoindre sa professeure.

-« Alors M. Iscarioth, vous nous avez fait peur aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-elle en le regardant approcher.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aimerais régler notre différend avec M. Damoclès, j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce matin aussi mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… »

-« Moi je sais. » déclara une autre voix qui sortait de la salle de classe.

Les yeux écarquillés, Jehan aperçut M. Damoclès qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans le dos et un petit regard inquisiteur posé sur lui. Le jeune homme resta un instant interdit avant de se reprendre.

-« Monsieur, je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement déplacé, je… Je voulais tellement voir la création de ce club de musique que j- »

-« Je crois que je vous dois aussi des excuses jeune homme, coupa le proviseur en levant la main. J'ai eu le loisir de… discuter avec vos camarades et votre professeure, poursuivit-il avec un regard à Mlle Bustier, et je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes arrivés à un arrangement. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons parler de tout cela dans mon bureau. »

Incrédule, Jehan vit le directeur s'éloigner tandis que Mlle Bustier lui emboitait le pas. Le garçon se tourna un instant vers ses camarades en contrebas qui lui firent comprendre de les suivre sans attendre avec de grands gestes et des pouces en l'air. Un petit sourire apeuré se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il rattrapait Mlle Bustier sur la plateforme. Les camarades se mirent à rire tous ensemble en le regardant faire, les suivant des yeux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le bureau de M. Damoclès.

-« Tout ira bien cette fois, déclara Andréa alors que les autres hochaient la tête. Je suis sûre que ça va aller. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Jehan redescendit les escaliers dans l'autre sens, les mains dans les poches de son sweat, se dirigeant vers Andréa, Bridgette et Félix qui l'attendait dans la cour. Bridgette était allé récupérer son sac et avait même rangé la flûte de Jehan dans son étui, qu'elle avait retrouvé dans un coin de la cour.

Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent s'approcher sans bouger. Le garçon avait les yeux baissés et le pincement de ses lèvres montrait que quelque chose le contrariait.

-« Alors ? » demanda Andréa dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur.

-« Je peux retourner en cours dès demain. M. Damoclès a dit que sa décision de me renvoyer avait été excessive, il s'est même excusé. »

-« Formidable. » acquiesça Félix.

-« Et le club de musique ? » interrogea Bridgette en tortillant ses doigts.

Jehan prit aussitôt une mine contrite en baissant les yeux. Le jeune homme vacillait sur ses jambes, s'appuyant ses pieds à tour de l'autre, faisant des ronds sur le sol avec la pointe de ses chaussures.

-« En fait, je suis puni. » murmura le garçon.

-« Puni ?! » s'exclamèrent les filles alors que Félix fronçait les sourcils.

-« Oui puni… Mlle Bustier et M. Damoclès m'ont… ordonné d'organiser la création du club de musique ! » acheva-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Les trois autres laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise avant que Bridgette ne se lève pour donner des petits coups à son ami.

-« Idiot ! Tu nous as fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'ils avaient refusé ! »

-« Oui moi aussi. » affirma Andréa en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-« Oh mais je sais, je l'ai fait exprès ! ricana le garçon en passant son bras autour des épaules de Bridgette pour la serrer contre lui, tournant sur lui-même en éclatant de rire. J'ai jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour trouver la salle, le jour et la plage horaire, et faire des affiches pour annoncer le lancement du club. »

-« Moi je pense savoir qui va être le premier membre ! » rit Bridgette en se tournant vers Félix.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux tandis que Jehan fronçait les sourcils.

-« Attends… murmura le jeune homme. Tu joues de la musique toi aussi ?! »

-« Je… » bégaya Félix qui tourna les yeux vers Bridgette.

La jeune fille hochait la tête, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Le garçon poussa un petit soupir avant de reprendre un ton posé.

-« Je joue du violon depuis que j'ai 5 ans. »

-« Mais c'est fantastique ! exulta Jehan avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne joue pas de violon en plus ! On pourra faire des duos, ça serait super non ?! »

-« Euh… Oui, on verra. » affirma Félix en passant sa main dans sa nuque.

Le petit groupe émit un rire avant qu'Andréa ne se tourne vers le grand métis.

-« Tu as réussi Jehan, tu peux être fier de toi. »

-« Je n'aurai rien pu faire sans vous, c'est moi qui devrais vous féliciter. » corrigea Jehan avec un clin d'œil.

Jehan tendit la main devant lui avec un sourire, regardant tour à tour ses trois camarades. Bridgette fut la première à réagir et posa sa main sur celle de Jehan. Andréa fit de même et tourna les yeux vers Félix avec un petit mouvement de menton pour l'inviter à faire pareil. Le garçon hésita un instant avant de poser sa main par-dessus la sienne. Jehan scella leur rassemblement en plaçant sa deuxième main au-dessus de celles de ses camarades.

-« Merci, grâce à vous je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'aime le plus, quand je voudrais. »

-« _Presque_ quand tu voudras. » corrigea Andréa.

-« C'est déjà beaucoup, murmura Jehan avec un sourire. Je vous dois énormément. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les quatre amis avant que Bridgette ne reprenne la parole.

-« Bon allez, arrête sinon tu vas me faire pleurer ! » murmura la jeune fille en retirant doucement sa main.

-« Ah non, je pense qu'on a eu notre dose d'émotions pour la journée. » dit Andréa, ses mots appuyés par Félix qui hochait silencieusement la tête.

-« Et si on retournait en cours ? proposa Jehan. Mlle Bustier a dit qu'elle allait reprendre la classe dans quelques minutes. »

-« Bonne idée, comme ça tu pourras annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres ! » affirma Bridgette en attrapant son sac au pied du banc.

Les deux filles prirent la tête du petit groupe alors qu'ils traversaient la cour pour rejoindre leur classe. Mais Félix s'arrêta un instant, se sentant soudainement observé, un désagréable sentiment lui parcourant le dos. Il tourna les yeux pour apercevoir Camille depuis l'autre bout de la cour. Elle avait effectivement les yeux rivés sur lui, un regard empli de colère et de haine. Elle avait dû apprendre que son plan pour empêcher la création du club de musique avait échoué, et manifestement, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Suivant le regard de son ami, Jehan aperçut à son tour la jeune blonde et ne put retenir un rire vantard, ce qui fit retourner Andréa et Bridgette de surprise.

-« Tu vois Camille ?! cria-t-il, afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, elle ainsi que toutes les autres personnes dans la cour. La diplomatie l'emporte toujours sur la force brute ! C'est une leçon que j'ai apprise aujourd'hui ! Alors, la prochaine fois que tu essayes de faire ta peste, essaye de réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir ! Et essaye de te montrer un peu plus cordiale aussi, tu auras peut-être plus de chance ! »

Les élèves éclatèrent tous de rire tandis que Félix hochait la tête. Il n'aurait pas dit mieux. Le rouge lui montant au visage, Camille se contenta d'adresser à Jehan puis à lui un regard meurtrier avant de tourner les talons pour disparaître dans un des bâtiments, Sarah juste derrière elle.

-« Je suis admiratif de ta capacité à la faire fuir aussi facilement. » murmura Félix en se tournant vers le grand métis.

-« Ahahaha ! Des années d'entraînement mon brave ! rit Jehan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Reste près de moi et je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais ! »

-« J'ai hâte. » soupira le blond en passant sa main sur son visage tandis qu'Andréa et Bridgette éclataient de rire.

* * *

De retour chez elle, Bridgette était montée sur son balcon et observait de manière distraite la grande cathédrale Notre Dame, parée de son éclairage de nuit. Voyant sa porteuse dans un tel état, Tikki se rapprocha doucement pour venir virevolter près d'elle.

-« Tout va bien Bridgette ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Oui, je vais bien, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Je réfléchissais juste à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

-« Tu t'en es très bien sortie, je savais que tout se passerait bien. » affirma la kwami en se posant sur l'épaule de son amie.

-« Oui, tu avais raison. »

Bridgette baissa légèrement les yeux avant d'inspirer lentement.

-« Tout de même, je pense que j'avais grandement sous-estimé mon rôle d'héroïne. Les deux dernières missions auraient pu tourner en véritables catastrophes, et tout ça à cause de moi. »

-« Être Ladybug, ou même Chat Noir, n'est pas une mince affaire, je te l'ai dit. Il est normal de faire des erreurs, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut baisser les bras au premier obstacle ! »

-« Je le sais… C'est juste que… J'ai cru que je pouvais être quelqu'un d'incroyable dès le début, que je pourrais sauver tout le monde et arrêter le Papillon en quelques semaines, j'ai été drôlement présomptueuse. »

-« Tout le monde veut bien faire, ça peut se comprendre. Mais rappelle-toi que tu dois toujours garder la tête froide. Quand tu es Ladybug, tu dois mettre de côté tes sentiments et te concentrer uniquement sur la mission. Je sais que ça peut être difficile, mais plus tu t'appliqueras à cette tâche, meilleure tu deviendras. »

Bridgette hocha la tête. Elle avait eu tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la mission du jour qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler que son partenaire et elle avaient remplis leur devoir de manière plutôt honorable.

Elle devait absolument se montrer plus forte, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire dépasser de la sorte à la moindre fausse note. Par ailleurs, Chat Noir serait toujours en première ligne pour rattraper ses erreurs, après tout ils étaient partenaires, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le mettre en danger pour quelque chose dont elle était seule responsable.

Il avait pris d'énormes risques en venant la sauver pendant les évènements du Mime, et encore aujourd'hui il l'avait aidé à se remettre sur le droit chemin en faisant abstraction de la mission quelques instants, ce qui aurait pu être dangereux, pour lui comme pour elle.

-« Dans mon égoïsme, j'ai même oublié Chat Noir. Après tout, pour lui aussi ça a dû être compliqué de devenir un héros… Plus qu'il ne le laisse voir en tout cas. »

-« Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec lui ? » suggéra Tikki.

-« Tu crois ? »

-« Eh bien, tant que vos identités restent secrètes, rien ne vous empêche de discuter ! Vous restez des adolescents, ne l'oublions pas, vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous raconter. »

-« Oui enfin je ne suis pas sûre qu'un champ de bataille soit le meilleur endroit pour nous raconter nos journées… » rit Bridgette en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est vrai. » rit à son tour Tikki.

Les deux amies restèrent encore quelques instants immobiles avant que Bridgette ne décide de rentrer à cause du froid qui se faisait persistant. Intérieurement, la jeune fille s'en voulait encore énormément d'avoir mis en danger son coéquipier ainsi que tout Paris pour sa simple bêtise. Mais elle était maintenant plus décidée que jamais de faire de son mieux.

Leur mission de stopper le Papillon allait peut-être prendre plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité mais la jeune héroïne allait redoubler d'effort, elle se le promettait intérieurement. Elle devait apprendre à se faire confiance et prouver à Chat Noir, ainsi qu'à la ville entière, qu'elle était à la hauteur de la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée.

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Félix faisait distraitement tourner son crayon dans sa main droite, la tête appuyée contre sa paume gauche, les yeux dans le vide. Plagg, qui était étonnement resté silencieux depuis leur retour à la maison, s'approcha de son porteur, un morceau de fromage entre les pattes.

-« Tu n'écris pas beaucoup. » remarqua-t-il en désignant les pages blanches du cahier.

-« Je réfléchis. » répondit sobrement Félix sans bouger.

-« Ça fait presqu'une heure que tu es comme ça, à quoi tu penses ? »

Le jeune homme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait son petit compagnon s'il lui avouait à quoi il pensait sans pouvoir rien y faire depuis la fin de la mission du jour. À _qui_ il pensait pour être exact.

-« Je ne pense à rien, je fais le bilan de la journée c'est tout. » argua le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Un silence se fit entre les deux camarades avant que Plagg ne reprenne sur un petit ton rieur.

-« Aaaaah… Je vois… Tu penses à Ladybug c'est ça ? »

Félix se raidit aussitôt, échappant par la même occasion son crayon qui roula sur la surface du bureau avant de tomber par terre. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Plagg, furieux.

-« N-Ne sois pas stupide ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ?! N'importe quoi ! »

-« Je te trouve drôlement sur la défensive quand même. » ricana le kwami avec un sourire satisfait.

-« Je ne pensais pas à elle ! Je pensais à ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est tout. »

-« Ooooh, elle t'as fait les yeux doux et tu ne peux pas te retirer cette image de ta tête, c'est ça ? »

Félix s'empourpra de plus belle en se levant d'un bond. Il foudroya Plagg du regard avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, les bras croisés. Le kwami se fendit d'un nouveau rire avant d'aller le retrouver.

-« Oh allez, tu peux me le dire à moi ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde tu sais ! »

-« Non, et non ! contra Félix en serrant les poings. Ce n'est pas DU TOUT ça ! C'est simplement que… Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, et même pendant les évènements du Mime… Elle avait l'air tellement apeurée et… inquiète de ne pas arriver à remplir sa mission. Quand elle m'a regardé avec ces yeux anxieux tout à l'heure… c'est moi que j'ai vu. »

Plagg s'arrêta net de rire avant de venir virevolter proche de son porteur.

-« Parce que moi aussi j'ai peur ! avoua Félix en serrant ses bras contre lui. J'ai fait des progrès depuis mes débuts, je le sais, et quand je suis en mission j'essaye de faire abstraction de tout mais… Au fond, moi aussi j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à croire en moi au départ, mais si elle-même perd espoir, alors tout est perdu. »

Le kwami se tut un instant avant de venir voler devant le visage de son porteur.

-« Dis donc, tu n'as pas l'impression de faire un retour en arrière ? Je croyais que tu étais beaucoup plus serein avec ton rôle de héros maintenant ! »

-« Je le suis ! Mais si malgré tout je ne suis pas assez fort pour la protéger et protéger Paris, alors je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

Plagg poussa un petit soupir avant de prendre la parole.

-« Bon écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, tu découvres encore le rôle de Chat Noir, c'est normal d'avoir toujours des doutes. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : tu as été CHOISI. Le Maître n'a pas donné les miraculous à n'importe qui, c'était tout réfléchi comme choix. Et il t'a désigné parce qu'il a vu en toi quelque chose dont tu n'as peut-être pas encore conscience ! »

Félix releva les yeux vers son kwami, intrigué.

-« Tu n'es pas parfait, Ladybug non plus. Mais vous avez quelque chose en vous que le Maître a vu, et c'est pour ça que je suis là, et que nous sommes en train d'avoir cette discussion ! Tu dois croire en lui, et en toi surtout ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es en train de me faire dire ça. » grommela Plagg en croisant les pattes.

-« Oui enfin c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » soupira Félix en hochant négativement la tête.

-« Mais évidemment que c'est toujours plus facile sur le papier ! Mais ce n'est pas en continuant à ronchonner que les choses vont s'arranger ! Alors tu inspires un grand coup, tu relèves la tête et tu marches droit s'il te plait ! Sois fier de protéger Paris, tu t'en sors bien en plus ! Et tu verras que tu ne douteras plus de toi ! » acheva le kwami en levant ses pattes.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de Plagg. Les deux compères restèrent dans cette position quelques instants avant que Félix n'esquisse un sourire.

-« D'accord. » déclara-t-il en levant sa main pour accueillir le kwami dans sa paume.

-« Q-Quoi, vraiment ?! » s'étrangla Plagg en se laissant faire.

-« Oui, je pense que tu as dit ce qu'il fallait. » acquiesça le garçon en posant le kwami sur son épaule gauche.

-« Je ne comprends vraiment rien aux humains moi. » soupira la créature en passant ses pattes sur son visage.

Félix se contenta d'un nouveau rictus en croisant les bras. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, les mots du kwami avaient réellement rassurés Félix. Il était aussi doué que lui en diplomatie mais Plagg avec la qualité de dire ce qu'il pensait, sans prendre de pincettes. Et cette qualité, qui pouvait parfois se révéler amère, présentait un avantage : le kwami ne s'embarrassait pas de mensonges. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, voilà tout.

Alors s'il croyait en lui, il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ses paroles. Et le fait de savoir que son petit compagnon avait confiance en lui, aussi teigneux soit-il, avait suffi à lui redonner confiance. Et il n'avait pas tort : le Maître les avait délibérément choisis, lui et sa coéquipière. Pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque de leur confier de tels pouvoirs s'il n'était pas certain de son choix ?

Félix secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées de sa tête. Cela prendrait du temps mais il devait apprendre à se faire un peu plus confiance. Être lui-même lui faisait étrangement peur mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait défaire le Papillon et protéger Paris.

Ainsi que Ladybug.

Il inspira profondément sous l'œil intrigué de son kwami, les yeux fermés tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-« Bon… murmura le jeune homme. L'idée de me remettre à mes devoirs ne me séduit pas plus que ça pour le moment… Une partie d'échecs te tente ? »

-« Pour te battre à plate couture encore une fois ? argua le kwami avec un grand sourire. Avec plaisir ! » rit la créature en s'envolant vers le plateau de jeu.

-« Je te ferai remarquer que tu ne m'as battu qu'une seule fois, et à cause d'une erreur stupide de ma part. » expliqua Félix en rejoignant son compagnon.

-« Eh bien sois moins stupide, et tu auras PEUT-ÊTRE une chance de me battre ! »

* * *

_Voilà qui clôture cette partie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On a avance doucement sur tous les fronts._

_Normalement, je suis censée faire une pause d'une semaine entre chaque fin d'actes, mais à cause des vacances, **je ne posterai rien du 9 au 30 août**, alors je commencerai le prochain acte la semaine prochaine, qui mettra en scène un personnage canon bien connu de la série, lequel à votre avis ?_

_Restez connectés, la réponse la semaine prochaine..._


	37. Volpina - Partie 1

**_DISCLAIMER_**_ : Comme vous l'avez peut-être vu, cet acte porte le nom de "Volpina", vous savez donc quel personnage va apparaître pour la première fois ici. CEPENDANT ! Sachez que j'ai imaginé cette fanfic **avant** la sortie de la saison 2 et Lila n'avait pas encore eu de développement à ce moment-là. J'ai bien conscience que désormais, elle est la menace canon n°1 avec Papillon et Mayura mais ici, c'est une jeune fille tout à fait normale... ou presque._

_Je voulais absolument préciser ce point pour que vous n'ayez pas de haine contre elle avant même que le chapitre ne commence. C'est un des personnages canons que je reprends tel quel dans ma fanfic, certes, mais ma Lila fanon **N'EST PAS** la Lila canon que vous connaissez. Vous la détesterez peut-être après cet acte mais s'il vous plait, ne partez pas avec des a priori et laissez-lui sa chance._

_Merci de votre attention, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**VOLPINA**

* * *

Le mois de décembre venait de commencer et le froid se faisait de plus en plus vigoureux dans les rues de Paris. Les gros manteaux étaient de sortie et le soleil déclinait de plus en plus tôt dans le ciel. L'hiver était définitivement la saison préférée de Félix : il préférait de loin le froid à la chaleur et le fait de devoir s'emmitoufler dans des habits épais ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

De plus le jeune homme trouvait de plus en plus ses marques au lycée et il faisait maintenant « partie de la famille » comme aimait le dire Jehan. Et le garçon se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus ces moments de convivialité, se joignant volontiers au déjeuner avec ses amis et ne désertant plus la conversation d'autres camarades de classe qui venaient parfois le voir.

Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, l'adolescent se sentait de plus en plus contrarié. En effet, depuis maintenant deux semaines, leur classe avait recueillie une nouvelle élève qui avait été contrainte de débuter l'année scolaire à la fin du premier semestre « à cause du travail de ses parents » disait-elle.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Lila Rossi. C'était une adolescente de leur âge, d'origine italienne, aux cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux verts qui pétillaient sans cesse de malice. Bridgette était naturellement allée se présenter, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec les nouvelles têtes, et les deux camarades s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendues. Jehan et Andréa avaient eux aussi suivis le sillage de Bridgette, ainsi que toute la classe, si bien que Lila avait trouvé ses marques en quelques jours, prenant place aux côtés de David, au fond de la salle.

Si en apparence cette jeune fille n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et n'avait pas du tout de comportement hostile à l'encontre de qui que ce soit, Félix supportait de moins en moins bien les bravades de Lila et ses histoires alambiquées qui semblaient fasciner tout le reste de ses camarades, excepté Camille. Car tout comme lui, la blonde n'ayant pas manqué de lui faire plusieurs remarques à ce sujet, elle avait détecté les mensonges à répétition de Lila.

Au début, il ne s'agissait que de petits écarts, qui auraient pu passer pour de la maladresse, si bien que Félix ne s'en était pas inquiété, laissant les autres boire ses paroles sans broncher. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Lila prenait ses marques, et plus ses mensonges grossissaient.

Cela en était arrivé à un tel point qu'il était inconcevable pour Félix que personne, à part Camille, n'ait rien remarqué. Elle passait son temps à raconter des histoires, en changeant des détails comme bon lui semblait, ou en en ajoutant d'autres qui rendaient ses inventions plus « crédibles ». Un jour elle racontait quelque chose, le lendemain elle racontait l'exact opposé, à croire que l'entièreté de ses camarades avait été frappée d'amnésie pendant la nuit. La facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait raconter tout cela sans la moindre hésitation avait le mérite de donner à ses histoires une certaine crédibilité, ce qui agaçait encore plus Félix.

En temps normal, le jeune homme se serait contenté de s'éloigner de ce genre de personnages, fuyant les ragots ou les calomnies. Mais le fait que ses amis, et en particulier Bridgette, que Lila ne lâchait jamais d'une semelle, ne s'aperçoivent pas de la supercherie l'inquiétait au plus haut point. La réputation positive de Lila gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, et Bridgette l'avait même déjà invitée chez elle pour que sa nouvelle amie puisse « _discuter des savoirs qu'elle avait emmagasiné après un incroyable et formidable voyage en Chine _» avec sa mère. De plus, la jeune italienne s'arrangeait toujours pour débarquer au moment où Félix essayait d'ouvrir la discussion avec ses amis, pour tenter de les prévenir de ses mensonges qui prenaient de plus en plus de place.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Jehan avait lui aussi remarqué quelques détails intrigants dans les histoires de leur nouvelle camarade. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en formalisé plus que ça, mettant cela sur le compte de l'imprudence ou de la maladresse.

La situation était donc de plus en plus préoccupante et ce mercredi matin-là ne faisait pas exception. À l'heure de la récréation, Lila avait rassemblé autour d'elle ses camarades, sauf Félix, Camille et Sarah qui étaient resté à leur place respective. Félix sentait le regard brûlant de Camille posé sur lui tandis qu'il se concentrait pour tenter de les ignorer, elle et les discours fantasques de Lila qui lui parvenaient depuis le fond de la classe. Le jeune homme essayait de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre emprunté quelques jours plus tôt à la bibliothèque, mais cela était peine perdue.

-« Alors tu connais le personnel du musée du Louvre ? » demanda Roxane en sautillant légèrement sur place.

-« Oui bien sûr, j'ai pu rencontrer plein de gens importants avec le travail de mes parents vous savez, répondit Lila avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, je suis allé à la nouvelle exposition hier. Il y avait tellement de monde, mais c'est tellement passionnant ! Je ne peux pas me retenir, dès que je peux apprendre de nouvelles choses, je fonce tête baissée ! »

« _Mensonge_ » pensa Félix en serrant les poings. Le musée du Louvre est fermé au public le mardi, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne se rendait compte qu'elle mentait ?

-« Grâce au travail de ma mère à l'ambassade, j'ai pu rencontrer beaucoup de personnes importantes dans mon pays, vous savez ? Par exemple, l'an dernier, j'ai pu assister à un banquet qui rassemblait beaucoup de sénateurs italiens, et j'y ai rencontré Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, l'ancien président. Il m'a raconté comment est-ce qu'il a échappé à la Wehrmacht en 1944, en traversant le massif de la Majella pour rejoindre les Alliés, c'était passionnant ! Je dois vous avouer que je ne connais rien à la politique mais c'est un homme charmant ! » rit Lila.

Cette fois, Félix se retourna complètement pour cingler la jeune italienne du regard. « _Mensonge_ » pensa-t-il encore une fois. Le sénateur dont elle parlait était décédé depuis plusieurs années. Avec toutes les connaissances qu'il avait, Maxence n'était-il pas capable de faire une réflexion ?

-« Bah dis donc ! fit Killian. Tu en connais du monde ! Et à Paris alors ? À part le personnel du Louvre, tes parents t'ont fait rencontrer d'autres personnes ? »

-« Oui tu dois connaître beaucoup de monde ici ! » renchérit Alizée.

-« Comme ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps, non pas encore. Je n'ai par exemple pas eu encore le loisir de rencontrer Monsieur le maire en personne, répondit Lila en haussant volontairement le ton afin de s'assurer que Camille l'entendrait. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très spécial ici vous savez… »

-« Ah oui ? questionna Jehan en croisant les bras. Qui ça ? »

Un petit silence se fit dans l'assistance. Toujours retourné, Félix observait ses camarades se pencher de plus en plus vers Lila qui maintenait le silence pour ajouter une dose dramatique à l'annonce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. L'ambiance était électrique et même s'il savait que le nom que Lila allait prononcer serait sûrement un mensonge, lui aussi était curieux de savoir. Après tout, peut-être allait-il trouver le moyen de dévoiler au grand jour les mensonges de cette fille. Grâce (ou à cause ?) du travail de son père, lui aussi avait été amené à rencontrer plusieurs personnes de la « haute société », et il pourrait peut-être réussir à prouver que Lila Rossi ne faisait pas partie de leurs carnets de relation. Et au fond de lui, il savait que Camille planchait sur le même projet.

Pour la toute première fois, les deux jeunes gens se battaient silencieusement pour la même chose. Son attention se refocalisa sur Lila au moment où elle relevait la tête pour afficher un large sourire.

-« Chat Noir. » déclara-t-elle avec un ton enjoué.

La surprise fut si grande que Félix manqua presque de tomber de son banc. Effectivement, il connaissait bien cette personne, et effectivement, Lila Rossi ne faisait pas partie de son carnet de relation. Mais bien entendu, il était hors de question de prouver cela.

La réaction de ses camarades ne se fit pas attendre, le nom du super héros suscitant une vive émotion parmi eux.

-« Ouah c'est vrai ? Tu en as de la chance ! » s'exclama Myriam.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la chance, corrigea Lila. Je suis sa plus grande fan, alors j'ai demandé à le rencontrer et il est venu. Il est très sympathique ! »

Tout le monde semblait surexcité et tous les élèves ne parlaient maintenant plus que de ça, complimentant Lila de connaître autant de monde. Tout le monde sauf Bridgette.

La jeune fille avait elle aussi été très surprise à l'annonce du nom de son coéquipier. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait que depuis 2 mois et ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment le temps de discuter ensemble, hors mission en tout cas. Elle ignorait qui il était sous son identité civile mais elle était sûrement la personne qui le connaissait le mieux lorsqu'il portait son masque de héros. Et au fond d'elle-même, Bridgette avait du mal à imaginer son partenaire se rendre à n'importe quel rendez-vous mondain, par pur plaisir, et sans l'en informer.

Et si elle ne remarquait pas le trouble ni la rage de Félix dans son dos, la jeune fille était elle-même assez intriguée par cette révélation. Elle devait enquêter, mais prudemment.

-« Eh bien ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! fit-elle. Et… Tu peux nous dire comment il est ? » hasarda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-« Oh, tu connais les garçons ! C'est un dragueur, il m'a fait la cour toute la soirée, et j'ai dû lui demander d'arrêter tellement il insistait ! s'esclaffa Lila. Il est blagueur mais tellement courageux ! Il m'a raconté plusieurs de ses aventures avec Ladybug, ils sont vraiment incroyables. »

Bridgette prit une mine contrite à l'entente de la description que faisait Lila de son coéquipier. De toute évidence, elle mentait. Chat Noir n'était pas du tout le garçon qu'elle décrivait, et elle n'avait pas besoin de le consulter personnellement pour savoir que cette rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Félix, lui, bouillonnait de rage. Ses poings étaient tellement crispés que ces ongles se plantaient dans la chair de sa paume. Il avait envie de hurler, de prouver à tout le monde que les paroles de cette fille n'étaient que des tissus de mensonges. Mais comment faire cela sans mettre en péril son identité secrète ?

Il ne pouvait rien dire et devait, comme à son habitude, tout garder pour lui.

Rarement le jeune homme n'avait été aussi en colère, même contre Camille ou son père. Il pouvait littéralement sentir son corps se réchauffer à cause de la haine que lui inspirait cette jeune fille. Inspirant profondément, le garçon tentait de se calmer en tapant malgré lui le bout de ses doigts sur la table. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours empêcha Lila de continuer de tisser sa toile de mensonge, tous les élèves retournant progressivement à leur place.

Jehan fut le premier de leur petit groupe à retourner s'assoir, à côté de Félix. Passant ses jambes sous le bureau, le grand métis tourna les yeux vers son camarade et remarqua aussitôt son trouble, que ce dernier tentait pourtant de dissimuler autant qu'il le pouvait.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu es tout rouge. »

-« Je vais bien. » répondit sobrement le garçon.

-« Tu n'as pas de fièvre j'espère ? Tu n'es pas malade hein ? Je veux pas attraper la crève moi ! » ricana le jeune homme avec une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

-« Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. » répéta Félix, le regard droit devant lui.

Jehan n'insista pas plus. Il commençait à connaître Félix et s'il savait que le jeune homme pouvait répondre parfois positivement à ses blagues, il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister s'il ne voulait pas l'importuner. Le métis se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers Killian qui se vantait de nouveau un peu trop à son goût.

De son côté, Andréa et Bridgette quittaient à leur tour le fond de la classe après avoir terminé leur discussion avec David et Lila. Mais Bridgette fut soudain retenue par la main de Lila qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

-« On déjeune ensemble ce midi ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Comme on a pas classe cet après-midi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être aller se balader ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il y a encore plein de choses dans ce quartier que je ne connais pas ! »

-« Euh… Oui si tu veux. » répondit doucement Bridgette avec un sourire en coin.

-« En plus j'ai encore pleins de choses à te raconter, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Si Bridgette se contentait de hocher la tête, Félix lui ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il ne connaissait pas les véritables intentions de Lila, si elle voulait simplement être amie avec Bridgette ou si la jeune fille avait autre chose en tête, mais il devait absolument mettre en garde son amie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il savait Bridgette trop bonne, et peut être un peu trop naïve, pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et il devait absolument s'assurer que Lila ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'elle ne se joue pas d'elle sans qu'elle en ait conscience.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche retentit pour la dernière fois de la matinée, Félix fut l'un des premiers à se lever pour rassembler ses affaires. Une fois son sac refermé, il se tourna vers Bridgette. La jeune fille semblait préoccupée par quelque chose, son regard était baissé et distrait. L'adolescent jeta un œil au fond de la classe : Lila était en train de discuter avec Sullivan et Myriam et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter dans les secondes à venir.

C'était sa seule et unique chance de prévenir son amie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec elle. Félix se pencha en avant, posant sa main sur le bureau d'Andréa et Bridgette un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

-« Est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul une minute ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Bridgette.

La jeune fille écarquilla légèrement les yeux en entendant une telle demande tandis que le garçon faisait le tour de son bureau pour venir s'arrêter devant elle. Il semblait nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de lancer de petits regards vers le fond de la salle. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il lui demande une chose pareille.

-« E-Euh oui bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle. Il faut juste que je prévienne Li- » murmura-t-elle en passant son sac sur son dos et en se retournant.

-« Ça ne sera pas long. » insista-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet pour l'inciter à le suivre.

Avec une exclamation de surprise, la jeune fille se laissa entraîner par son camarade sous les regards circonspects de Jehan et Andréa qui se contentèrent de les suivre des yeux. Félix passa la porte de la salle de classe et s'aventura de quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se retourner vers son amie en relâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur son bras.

-« Écoutes, déclara-t-il immédiatement. Je ne sais pas exactement comment te dire ça mais j'ai un très mauvais présentiment avec Lila, tu dois te méfier d'elle. »

-« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » interrogea Bridgette en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Cette fille est une menteuse ! Elle invente mensonge sur mensonge, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » reprit-t-elle avec un petit soupir.

-« Le Louvre est fermé le mardi, elle n'a pas pu y aller hier et le sénateur italien dont elle parlait tout à l'heure est mort depuis plus de 3 ans ! » s'emporta Félix, les dents serrées.

Devant ce visage tordu de fureur, Bridgette ne put se retenir de faire un pas en arrière. Conscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Félix se reprit en resserrant le nœud de sa cravate tout en inspirant longuement.

-« Je voudrais simplement que tu prennes conscience que Lila n'est pas fiable, et que tu es potentiellement en danger avec elle. » insista-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Bridgette dévisagea son ami un instant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, aussi soucieux, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle appréciait Lila mais il était vrai qu'elle avait déjà remarqué plusieurs détails qui lui avaient paru surprenants. Ajouté à cela la description très étrange qu'elle avait faite de son partenaire et les préoccupations de Félix, tout cela était résolument inquiétant. Mais si Lila manigançait effectivement quelque chose, elle devait le découvrir par elle-même. Tentant de prendre un ton détaché, elle releva les yeux pour sourire à son ami.

-« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais. Je suis une grande fille, je peux me défendre toute seule ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Je ne plaisante pas Bridgette, il faut vraiment qu- »

-« Ah Bridgette ! Tu es là ! s'exclama soudain Lila qui apparut dans son dos. J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé toute seule ! Vous parlez de quoi tous les deux ? » questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Je- »

-« Félix me proposait son aide pour les devoirs de physique, coupa Bridgette avec un petit sourire. Mais ça va aller. » acheva-t-elle en appuyant les trois derniers mots de sa phrase en plongeant son regard dans celui de Félix.

Un petit silence se fit entre les trois jeunes gens avant que Lila n'attrape la main de Bridgette.

-« Super alors ! s'exclama-t-elle. On y va ? »

-« On y va. Je te tiens au courant ! » dit Bridgette à Félix en s'éloignant.

Le jeune homme regarda son amie descendre les escaliers, traverser la cour puis disparaître derrière la grande porte du lycée, toujours tirée par Lila qui semblait ravie de n'avoir la jeune fille que pour elle. La colère revint taper les parois de la poitrine du garçon. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à convaincre Bridgette, mais au moins le message était passé. Il n'aimait pas du tout le comportement étrange de la jeune italienne, il était convaincu qu'elle était une mauvaise personne.

Tandis qu'il croisait les bras, Jehan et Andréa sortirent à leur tour de la salle et eurent juste le temps de voir Bridgette et Lila sortir de la cour avant de se tourner vers leur camarade.

-« Eh bien, je ne sais pas où Lila emmène Bridgette mais elle semble bien pressée. » déclara Andréa avec un petit sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? » questionna Jehan en regardant Félix.

-« Cette fille est dangereuse. » répondit Félix en ne pouvant réprimer le petit tapement nerveux de son pied droit.

-« Elle est excentrique, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit « dangereuse ». » affirma Andréa en hochant négativement la tête.

-« Elle passe son temps à mentir, elle ne fait qu'inventer des histoires fantasques à longueur de temps, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! répéta Félix en serrant les dents. Bridgette doit se montrer très prudente. »

-« Tu- »

-« Non, il a raison, coupa Jehan, à la surprise de ses deux amis. Lila est une menteuse, je l'ai remarqué moi aussi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille voir le mal partout. Je la vois plus comme une conteuse d'histoire que comme quelqu'un dont il faut se méfier. »

-« Et puis pourquoi Lila s'en prendrait à Bridgette ? Elles s'entendent super bien toutes les deux. »

C'était une question à laquelle Félix n'avait pas la réponse, ce qui l'agaçait encore plus. Il savait que dans un sens, sa logique le poussait peut-être à la paranoïa et que les mensonges à répétition de Lila l'avaient peut-être poussé à tirer des conclusions hâtives. Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune homme pressentait quelque chose de mauvais, son mensonge de sa rencontre avec Chat Noir le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et ne présageait rien de bon. De plus, le fait que personne ne soit de son avis ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère.

Jehan l'observait du coin de l'œil, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il savait son ami perturbé, et sûrement inquiet pour Bridgette, plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer, et se décida à changer de sujet.

-« Bon, on va déjeuner ? Puisqu'elles ne nous ont pas attendu, on se retrouve tous les trois. »

-« Non, excusez-moi mais je vais rentrer chez moi, répondit hâtivement Félix en s'éloignant. À demain. »

Jehan et Andréa le regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire, légèrement surpris de cette soudaine disparition et surtout de la colère qu'ils avaient pu entendre vibrer dans sa voix.

-« Tu crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ? » questionna Andréa en se tournant vers Jehan.

-« Bof, je pense que Félix ne supporte tout simplement pas les mensonges de Lila, ce que je peux comprendre, et du coup, sa colère l'empêche de réfléchir calmement. »

-« Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

-« Tu sais comment il est, il a tendance à être un petit peu trop sérieux pour tout je pense. »

-« Ouais, il compense pour deux. » rit Andréa en administrant un coup de coude à son camarade.

-« Aha très drôle ! »

-« … Bridgette ne risque rien hein ? » demanda la jeune fille après un petit silence.

-« Écoutes, si Lila ose s'en prendre à elle, elle trouvera à qui parler crois-moi. »

-« Tu es un véritable justicier dis-moi. »

-« Je suis le grand frère ici je te rappelle, et en tant que tel, je dois m'assurer de la protection des plus faibles et des plus vulnérables du groupe ! » déclara le garçon avec un clin d'œil.

-« Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là pour entendre ça ! »

-« Je suis sûr qu'elle a les oreilles qui sifflent en ce moment. »

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire avant que Jehan ne présente son bras à sa camarade.

-« Bon, puisque qu'ils nous ont carrément laissé tomber, déjeunons-nous ensemble mademoiselle ? »

-« Avec grand plaisir monsieur. » rit Andréa en passant son bras sous celui du grand métis et en le suivant dans sa marche.

* * *

De retour chez lui, Félix faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Traversant la pièce de long en large, il ne cessait de ruminer sa rage. Il savait qu'il avait raison, que quelque chose se préparait mais il n'avait malheureusement personne pour l'aider à cet instant. Contacter Bridgette ne ferait que répéter la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle une heure plus tôt et Jehan ou Andréa ne sauraient probablement pas quoi faire, ou refuseraient simplement d'intervenir, arguant que ses suspicions n'étaient pas suffisamment fondées.

Que devait-il faire alors ? Contacter Ladybug peut-être ? Mais pour lui dire quoi exactement ? Raconter qu'une de ses camarades de classe serait potentiellement en danger à cause d'une menteuse compulsive ? Il serait ridicule, et cela mettrait en plus son identité secrète en péril. Regardant de manière exaspérée son porteur tourner en rond, Plagg, jusque-là posé sur un des accoudoirs du divan, vint virevolter à côté de lui.

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les pattes.

-« Non, je suis complètement sérieux. Tu l'as entendu toi aussi non ? Cette fille ment comme elle respire, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! »

-« Je croyais que mentir était l'une des activités préférées des humains… » argua le kwami en haussant les épaules.

-« Plagg ! Elle a prétendu avoir rencontré Chat Noir ! La situation est très grave ! »

-« Moi je pense surtout que tu réagis comme ça parce que tu n'as pas apprécié la description qu'elle a faite de toi. » ricana le petit être.

Félix foudroya le kwami du regard. En un sens, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Lila avait décrit Chat Noir comme quelqu'un de vantard et dragueur, ce qui était tout l'opposé de la vérité. Mais Félix n'aurait pas pu corriger cela devant tout le monde, car on lui aurait alors posé plein de questions.

De plus, le problème n'était pas que Lila ait menti sur le fait qu'elle ait rencontré le héros de Paris, mais dans le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mentir : le résultat de la situation était que Félix n'avait toujours pas réussi à cerner quel genre de personne était vraiment cette jeune fille, ce qui le rendait très nerveux.

-« Dis-moi, reprit Plagg. Si tu es si soucieux, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas voir par toi-même ce qu'elle « manigance », hmm ? »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Tu es Chat Noir non ? Chat Noir fait ce qu'il veut, il peut se balader tout l'après-midi, aller où bon lui semble pour… patrouiller. Et si jamais il se passe véritablement quelque chose, au moins tu seras en première ligne. »

Félix scanna le kwami des yeux, cherchant la moindre trace de moquerie de sa part, mais Plagg semblait totalement sérieux. Le jeune homme stoppa sa marche effrénée pour se tourner vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Son père et Nathalie étaient en déplacement aujourd'hui, et même si quelqu'un venait toquer à sa porte, personne n'oserait rentrer dans la pièce sans son autorisation expresse. Par précaution, le jeune homme s'avança tout de même vers la sortie de sa chambre et verrouilla la porte avant de glisser la clé dans sa poche.

-« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. » déclara-t-il en revenant vers Plagg.

-« Quand est-ce que tu vas admettre que toutes mes idées sont de bonnes idées ? » demanda le kwami avec un sourire narquois.

-« Je pense qu'il faudra me torturer pour ça. »

-« Tss… fit la créature avec un reniflement outré. Pour la peine, je veux double ration de camembert en rentrant. »

-« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » répondit Félix en allant ouvrir un des pans de sa fenêtre.

L'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce. Heureusement pour lui, le vent n'était pas très fort, ce qui ne ferait pas claquer la vitre mais la température de sa chambre allait rapidement chuter à cause du froid qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme soupira légèrement : c'était un mal pour un bien.

-« Bon, allons-y. »

-« Essaye de te mesurer hein, tu es un super héros je te rappelle. »

-« Oui oui, je sais. »

Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment disparaître de la sorte, craignant toujours que l'on remarque son absence. Mais la situation le préoccupait trop pour qu'il reste enfermé ici sans rien faire. Il devait aller surveiller cette nouvelle, et surtout s'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien à Bridgette.

« _Plagg, transforme-moi !_ »

Le garçon s'élança ensuite pour atteindre le toit d'en face. Le héros n'avait aucune idée de où pouvait être parties les deux jeunes filles et les retrouver n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Sa raison lui cria de retracer leur itinéraire probable, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il prit le chemin de son lycée, tout en essayant de se faire discret pour ne pas se faire repérer des passants en contrebas.

* * *

Un sandwich à la main, Bridgette suivait Lila dans la rue, tournant parfois sur d'autres ruelles, se retournant vers elle pour lui demander son avis, puis continuant son chemin en poursuivant sa discussion. Étant naturellement bavarde, les grands discours ne dérangeaient pas Bridgette, qui était habituée à débattre parfois des heures au téléphone ou avec ses camarades sur divers sujets.

Mais à cet instant, plus le temps passait, et moins la jeune fille se sentait à l'aise. Il était de plus en plus évident que Lila lui mentait sur tous les fronts, racontant tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et changeant brusquement de sujet quand elle sentait que la discussion lui échappait. Et si elle continuait d'afficher un grand sourire, l'adolescente se sentait de plus en plus crispée.

Au détour d'une rue, les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent devant une bijouterie, Lila s'émerveillant devant toutes les parures qui s'étalait devant elle.

-« C'est vraiment beau, tu ne trouves pas ? Tous ces reflets ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

-« Oui… ! C'est vrai que ça brille. » déclara Bridgette avec un petit hochement de tête.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit que ma grand-mère tenait une bijouterie ? Elle fait partie des plus grands maîtres joailliers de toute l'Italie, je te raconte pas toutes les boucles d'oreilles et les colliers qu'elle m'envoie pour mes anniversaires, j- »

-« Je croyais que ta grand-mère travaillait dans une boutique de mode. » coupa soudainement Bridgette, les mais dans le dos.

-« O-Oh ! Non, non, mon autre grand-mère, el- »

-« Celle qui était commissaire-priseur alors ? Et qui a participé aux plus grandes enchères du siècle dernier ? »

Lila se stoppa net pour plonger son regard dans celui de Bridgette. Un long silence se posa entre elles avant que Bridgette ne reprenne la parole.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens Lila ? » questionna-t-elle, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

La jeune italienne prit une mine contrite en baissant les yeux. Bridgette devait avouer qu'elle n'était certainement pas la plus intelligente de toute, loin de là. Mais elle savait écouter et retenait facilement tout ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter ou expliquer. Voilà pourquoi, malgré le débit de mots impressionnant de Lila, elle avait pu remarquer quelques incohérences qui s'étaient transformées en véritables problèmes, le temps avançant. Devant le visage gêné de sa nouvelle amie, Bridgette fit un pas en avant pour attraper ses mains.

-« Je comprends que tu aies envie d'attirer l'attention, que tu aies envie de te faire des amis dans cette nouvelle école. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de mentir pour ça tu sais ? J'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi, comme je le suis avec toi, expliqua Bridgette. Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je t'apprécie, mais ça me blesse que tu mentes à tout le monde, à moi ou à mes amis. »

Lila garda les yeux baissés quelques instants avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle releva le regard vers Bridgette, un petit sourire gêné en coin.

-« Bon d'accord, murmura-t-elle. Je vais te dire la vérité. »

Bridgette hocha la tête avec un petit sourire alors que Lila marquait une nouvelle pose. Lila croisa ses doigts avec celle de la jeune fille avant de reprendre la parole.

-« En fait, si je dis toutes ces bêtises, c'est parce que je protège un secret, quelque chose que je ne dois dire à personne. »

-« Un s-secret ? » questionna Bridgette, surprise.

-« Oui, répondit Lila sur un ton grave et solennel. Je veux bien te le partager si tu me promets de ne jamais rien dire à qui que ce soit. »

-« Lila, je ne suis pas sûre qu- »

-« Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? » coupa soudainement Lila en regardant Bridgette droit dans les yeux.

Le regard émeraude de la jeune fille l'effrayait presque. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle comptait lui révéler mais devant ce regard, Bridgette pouvait facilement deviner que cette révélation allait être lourde de conséquences. Malgré tout, poussée par la curiosité, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre.

-« Oui. » répondit Bridgette avec un léger hochement de tête.

Un sourire illumina les traits de la jeune fille qui s'empressa de regarder autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que la rue était bien déserte, et que son secret ne pourrait donc pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Bridgette la regarda faire en avalement difficilement sa salive.

Les mots de Félix lui revinrent soudain en tête : aurait-elle dû se méfier d'elle ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire de si important ? Cela allait-il la mettre en danger ? La jeune fille sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand Lila posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle.

-« Si je raconte tous ces mensonges, c'est pour une seule chose : protéger ma véritable identité. »

-« H-Hein ? »

-« Je suis une super-héroïne Bridgette. »

* * *

_Alors ? Quel est votre ressenti par rapport à elle finalement ? xD Bien joué à ceux qui avaient deviné que c'était bien Lila qui apparaîtrait dans cet acte !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, restez connectés..._


	38. Volpina - Partie 2

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc dans le corps de Bridgette. Des pieds à la tête, elle put sentir l'adrénaline se répandre partout, du bout de ses doigts jusqu'aux pointes de ses cheveux. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? D'autres héros, ici, à Paris ? Impossible ! Elle serait forcément au courant !

_… N'est-ce pas ?_

-« Bridgette ? » appela Lila avec une mine interrogative.

-« E-Excuse-moi… Je… Mais comment est-ce possible… ? »

-« Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, ça fait toujours cet effet-là la première fois, je connais bien, t- »

-« Lila ! Tu me racontes encore des histoires, pas vrai ? insista la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

-« Mais non pas du tout, je peux même te le prouver ! »

La poitrine de Bridgette la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, elle n'avait jamais été aussi stressée de toute sa vie. L'adolescente ne savait pas quoi penser de toute ce qui était en train d'arriver, ni ce que Lila comptait faire pour lui prouver ses dires.

-« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le Papillon recherche les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lila en défaisant le bouton du col de la chemise qu'elle portait, écartant la grosse écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Cette fois, Bridgette manqua de peu de s'évanouir. Lila en savait beaucoup trop pour une simple coïncidence. Le fait que le super-vilain était à la recherche des bijoux magiques des héros était de notoriété publique, mais Lila semblait plus que sérieuse. Elle plongea sa main dans son col pour en sortir un collier où pendait un pendentif en forme de queue de renard, les couleurs se dégradant d'orange soutenu à blanc vers la pointe.

-« Eh bien en voici un autre, murmura Lila avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas le miraculous de Ladybug ou Chat Noir, mais celui du Renard. Et mon nom d'héroïne, c'est Volpina ! »

La mâchoire de Bridgette se décrocha littéralement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Lila possédait un autre miraculous ? Que devait-elle en déduire ? Savait-elle pour elle, était-elle au courant qu'elle était Ladybug ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait tenue à l'isoler des autres et qu'elle avait inventé toute cette histoire avec Chat Noir ? Tikki lui avait raconté qu'il existait bon nombre d'autres bijoux magiques que ceux portés par elle et son partenaire, mais elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus.

Bridgette scannait son amie avec précision, s'attendant à voir un kwami inconnu surgir à tout moment. Un silence de plomb se posa sur les deux jeunes filles, les secondes défilaient mais Lila ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

-« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » demanda Lila en attrapant les mains de Bridgette.

-« J-Je n'en sais rien du tout… C'est t-tellement fou… »

-« N'est-ce pas ? Et je suis venue ici pour rencontrer Ladybug et Chat Noir, comme je te l'ai expliqué et… »

Bridgette se désintéressa un instant de la discussion de Lila pour tenter de se ressaisir. Cela pouvait-il être réel ? Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien des autres miraculous. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas rencontré le kwami qui était censé entrer dans le bijou de Lila pour la transformer car, si elle était sûre d'une chose à propos de ces bijoux : la personne portant un miraculous ne pouvait pas se transformer sans kwami à ses côtés, Tikki lui avait expliqué, elle en était sûre. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'allait jamais nulle part sans sa compagne à ses côtés. Que devait-elle en comprendre dans ce cas ? Lila lui avait-elle encore menti ou s'agissait-il d'une autre sorte de miraculous dont Tikki ne lui avait jamais parlé ?

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de fausser compagnie à Lila quelques minutes afin de questionner sa petite amie, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le noir complet. Elle se doutait que Tikki n'avait pas perdu une miette de sa conversation avec sa camarade de classe et qu'une ou deux minutes suffiraient pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Regardant autour d'elle, Bridgette repéra un bar au bout de la rue dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

-« E-Euh… Écoutes, je ne me sens pas très bien, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, d'accord ? » coupa Bridgette en reculant légèrement.

-« … … Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? » argua Lila en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Q-Quoi… ? M-Mais si bien sûr ! J'ai juste besoin de me remettre du choc, tu comprends. Mais j'ai très envie que tu me racontes c- »

Remarquant que d'autres personnes s'engageaient dans la rue, Lila attrapa le poignet de Bridgette pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

-« Viens, allons parler ailleurs, dans un endroit plus tranquille. »

-« A-Attends ! »

Mais c'était peine perdue, la jeune italienne ne l'écoutait plus. Les deux jeunes filles revinrent sur leurs pas, repassant devant la petite bijouterie, Lila conduisant Bridgette vers un petit parc devant lequel elles étaient passé quelques temps plus tôt. Passant la porte du jardin, la brune repéra un banc vide, un peu à l'écart et continua sa marche dans cette direction, maintenant toujours Bridgette par le bras. Une fois assises l'une à côté de l'autre, Lila croisa une fois de plus ses doigts avec ceux de sa camarade.

-« Bridgette, je t'en prie ! Tu dois me croire ! Je suis Volpina, tu comprends ? »

-« J-Je... »

La jeune fille ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée. D'un côté, le discours de Lila semblait incroyablement crédible et ses faibles connaissances en matière de miraculous malgré le fait qu'elle soit Ladybug lui causait de sérieuses lacunes, ce qui la tentait de croire en ce que lui racontait sa camarade. Mais d'un autre côté, la jeune fille s'était jouée d'elle plusieurs fois et elle la savait capable de se montrer très convaincante. De plus d'autres détails lui posaient problèmes, il y avait encore trop d'incohérences dans ce discours pour qu'elle puisse la croire sans retenue. De plus, le kwami de Lila ne s'était pas encore montré, alors qu'il s'agissait de la preuve la plus irréfutable possible, même si elle n'était pas censée le savoir…

Bridgette prit une mine contrite. Elle était piégée : elle n'avait pas eu le temps de consulter Tikki, elle ne pouvait même pas se pencher discrètement vers elle pour lui poser une question car Lila surveillait tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le lycée.

-« Je ne sais pas Lila… C'est juste… Enfin ça fait beaucoup de choses, tu comprends… ? »

-« Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais te prouver que je ne mens pas dans ce cas ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais rencontré Chat Noir non ? » insista Lila en prenant un air dépité.

Bridgette réfléchit un instant, regardant tout autour d'elle avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Eh bien… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te transformerais pas, tout simplement ? Ça serait le meilleur moyen de me prouver que tu es bien… Volpina ? »

Lila s'immobilisa un instant avant de soupirer en hochant négativement la tête, un air désolé sur le visage.

-« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ça ne va pas être possible. »

-« A-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? questionna Bridgette. Si c'est une histoire de discrétion, on peut aller autre pa- »

-« Non, c'est parce que mon miraculous est un bijou très spécial tu vois, je ne peux pas me transformer quand je le souhaite. »

Bridgette fronça les sourcils. Un bijou magique que l'on ne pouvait pas activer à tout moment ? Tout cela était résolument étrange.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-« Comme mon pouvoir est très puissant, il demande un certain nombre de « conditions » qui doivent être rassemblées pour que je puisse me transformer. Par exemple, il faut qu'un de mes proches soient en danger. »

Une fois de plus, Bridgette ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir approfondi ses questions sur le sujet lorsqu'elle en avait parlé avec Tikki. Pouvait-il vraiment existé de tels miraculous ? Après tout, peut-être ? Et ces conditions de transformations expliqueraient peut-être pourquoi Lila ne semblait pas avoir de kwami…

Elle se souvenait que Tikki lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises que les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient les plus puissants, et que la création et la destruction rassemblés offriraient un pouvoir encore plus grand, ce que convoitait le Papillon. Mais peut-être que les autres miraculous fonctionnaient-ils avec des mécaniques différentes ? Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un autre kwami que Tikki, peut-être n'y avait-elle qu'elle et le kwami de Chat Noir ? Avoir toutes les réponses à ses interrogations si proches d'elle sans pouvoir les consulter rendait Bridgette folle.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ?

Croire Lila, ou non ?

-« Lila je- » commença-t-elle.

Mais un mouvement rapide juste à côté du banc où elles étaient assises la surprit et la coupa dans sa phrase. Quelque chose venait de tomber du toit juste au-dessus d'elle et Bridgette n'avait eu le temps de voir passer dans son champ de vision périphérique qu'une masse sombre qu'elle n'avait pas encore identifié. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers le point de chute, elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître ce qui venait d'apparaître à, à peine, un mètre d'elles.

-« C-Chat Noir ? » bégaya-t-elle en scannant le héros.

C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait son coéquipier sans son propre costume d'héroïne et cela avait résolument quelque chose d'intimidant. Dans cette posture plus vulnérable et avec les ses yeux bleus et verts posés sur elles, le garçon en était presque effrayant. Chat Noir soutint son regard quelques instants avant de se tourner vers sa camarade.

-« Bonjour Lila, comment vas-tu ? » tonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Même si la remarque ne lui était pas adressée, Bridgette ne put s'empêcher de rentrer un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules. Le ton du héros était sombre et il paraissait très en colère, même si son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion particulière.

-« Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Depuis notre dernière rencontre. »

Bridgette tourna les yeux vers Lila. Elle semblait apeurée, elle était totalement tétanisée. Tout comme elle, la jeune fille s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, son regard ne quittant pas une seconde le héros.

-« Dis-moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser de mon comportement de la dernière fois. « _Blagueur et dragueur_ », c'est bien comme ça que tu m'as décrit non ? Je suis vraiment, VRAIMENT navré si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donné dans ce cas. »

Lila cachait à présent son visage dans ses mains tandis que Bridgette continuait de reculer légèrement sur le banc. Elle connaissait suffisamment Chat Noir pour savoir qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Cette colère qu'elle entendait dans sa voix, qui était si loin de son ton posé et calme habituel, le léger tremblement de ses mains et ce mouvement de mâchoire qu'il avait en serrant les dents…

-« Au fait dis-moi Lila, tu pourrais me rappeler la date exacte de notre rencontre déjà ? Ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. »

S'il faisait tout son possible pour rester calme, Chat Noir hurlait intérieurement. Il en aurait fait de même à l'extérieur si toute sa réputation ne dépendait pas de ses agissements en public. Le garçon ne tenait pas à ce que toute la ville le prenne pour un tortionnaire fou hurlant sur de pauvres adolescentes innocentes. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, de hurler.

Il ignorait si le fait de porter son costume décuplait ses ressentis, mais le garçon n'avait alors qu'une seule idée en tête : il voulait humilier Lila, dévoiler au grand jour ses mensonges et son attitude déplacée envers ses camarades. Elle avait menti à Bridgette sur tous les fronts, et elle continuait obstinément de mentir alors qu'elle lui avait donné une nouvelle chance de s'expliquer. Le garçon avait repéré ses camarades de classe alors qu'elles quittaient la ruelle et les avaient suivis depuis les toits jusqu'au parc dans lequel elles s'étaient installées en face à face.

Et le garçon n'avait pas raté une bribe de leur conversation. Si en temps normal l'espionnage était quelque chose qui le répugnait, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de découvrir jusqu'où Lila était capable d'aller dans ses histoires. Il aurait pu lui pardonner si elle s'était véritablement excusée auprès de Bridgette et aurait tourné les talons, rassuré de voir que sa camarade n'était pas en danger avec elle.

Mais elle avait dépassé les bornes, elle était allée beaucoup trop loin et il se devait de l'arrêter, et surtout de lui faire bien comprendre de ne plus jamais recommencer, même si pour cela il devait utiliser l'intimidation.

Voyant que Lila n'osait rien dire, il se pencha légèrement en avant, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Bridgette lui trouvait une gestuelle véritablement féline, comme si Lila avait été une petite proie sur laquelle il aurait pu bondir à n'importe quel moment.

-« Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré n'est-ce pas ? »

-« … Non… » murmura la jeune fille de façon à peine audible.

-« Oh, plus fort, j'aimerai être sûr que ton amie t'entendes. »

-« Non ! » répéta la jeune italienne en fermant les yeux.

Bridgette soupira sans quitter Chat Noir du regard. Le héros avait dû apprendre la rumeur par ses camarades de lycée, et cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Elle était déçue de constater que Lila avait continué de lui mentir, mais finalement, elle n'en était pas plus surprise que cela. C'était plutôt le comportement de son partenaire qui la surprenait. Elle comprenait sa colère, mais ne cautionnait pas sa méthode.

De son côté, le héros avait remporté une bataille, mais il n'avait pas encore tout ce qu'il voulait. Tendant doucement la main vers Lila qui se crispa de plus belle, le garçon attrapa le pendentif en forme de queue de renard qui pendait à son cou et l'examina l'espace de quelques secondes avant de le laisser retomber. Le garçon savait parfaitement bien que ceci n'était pas un miraculous.

En en ayant discuté mainte et mainte fois avec Plagg, le garçon savait que les seuls bijoux en circulation étaient le sien, celui de Ladybug et celui du Papillon. Jamais le gardien ne serait jamais allé confier un aussi grand pouvoir à une jeune fille qui venait d'arriver à la capitale, et à une menteuse compulsive qui plus est.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de consulter Plagg pour être sûr de sa conclusion, tellement tout cela était évident. Elle avait tout inventé en se renseignant dans les informations locales. Ce mensonge était crédible et incroyablement bien ficelé, et il pouvait leurrer n'importe qui de non initié comme Bridgette. Mais Chat Noir en savait bien plus sur les miraculous que ces deux camarades et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour mettre au jour ce nouveau mensonge.

Cependant, le fait de le savoir ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait l'entendre le dire, l'entendre se ridiculiser après ses deux semaines de bravades et de vantardises qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

-« Et tu n'es pas non plus une super-héroïne n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tout inventé, hmm ? »

Lila garda le silence mais osa relever les yeux vers lui pour lui adresser un regard triste mais également dur, un regard emplit de haine. Ce même genre de regard que Camille lui adressait à longueur de temps, ce même petit air qui se croyait supérieur valsait dans ses yeux. La colère du garçon s'en retrouva amplifiée, la fureur dans sa poitrine se déchaînait comme jamais auparavant.

-« DIS-LE ! cria-t-il alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter Bridgette. Dis à ton amie que tu as menti pour frimer et faire ton intéressante ! »

-« Comment oses-tu ?! » hurla-t-elle repoussant le héros.

Dans un mouvement fluide, la jeune fille attrapa son sac de cours qu'elle avait abandonné à côté d'elle sur le banc et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie du parc.

-« Lila ! appela Bridgette en tentant de la retenir. Attends ! »

Les dents serrées, Chat Noir voulu la rattraper. Elle pensait pouvoir s'en sortir de la sorte ? Elle n'avait pas avoué son mensonge, sûrement le plus grave de tous et elle tentait de fuir ? Il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il se redressa, pensant lui emboiter le pas, mais le garçon, de manière machinale, tourna la tête vers Bridgette et se stoppa net. Sa camarade semblait effrayée, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras en position de défense.

Devant un tel tableau, le héros repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire. Lila méritait une leçon, personne ne pourrait lui faire dire le contraire. Mais avait-il choisi la bonne méthode ? La colère ne l'avait-elle pas fait quelque chose qui pourrait lui porter préjudice ?

Voyant que son coéquipier ne bougeait pas, Bridgette se redressa légèrement, tournant les yeux vers là où Lila venait de disparaître. Elle soupira légèrement en comprenant que sa camarade lui avait une nouvelle fois menti. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de répondre pour que Chat Noir expose ses mensonges au grand jour. Elle s'en voulait légèrement d'avoir été aussi crédule, mais les mensonges de Lila semblaient crédibles.

Elle osa relever les yeux vers le héros, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Jamais la jeune fille ne l'avait trouvé aussi intimidant, avec sa crise de colère et malgré le fait qu'elle le connaissait sûrement mieux que personne dans cette ville, elle était presque effrayée. Mais la jeune fille comprenait sa colère, et se demandait tout au fond d'elle si, finalement, elle n'aurait pas réagi de la même façon dans une situation équivalente.

-« Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort ? » osa-t-elle demander, d'une voix peu assurée.

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos lorsque le garçon tourna les yeux vers elle. Bridgette était surprise de constater à quel point son partenaire pouvait se transformer selon son état d'esprit. Dans ces yeux amplis de rage et ses traits tirés, elle ne retrouvait pas son coéquipier calme et réfléchi qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Leur rôle de héros leur demandait de rester calmes en toutes circonstances, peu importe la gravité de la situation. Et si Bridgette s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir respecté cette règle lors de leurs deux dernières missions, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Chat Noir franchir la ligne, de manière aussi prononcée du moins.

-« Je… Je ne crois pas que c'était la meilleure manière de s'y prendre. » murmura la jeune fille en ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux.

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras.

-« Je déteste les mensonges, et surtout lorsqu'ils me concernent. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aller et venir comme bon lui semblait en continuant de propager ses inepties. »

-« Oui bien sûr, je comprends mais- »

-« Tu n'es pas en colère ? C'est ton amie et elle t'a menti volontairement, et plusieurs fois ! » insista Le héros en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Bridgette n'osa rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Était-elle en colère ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, elle avait tenté de faire avouer à Lila la vérité et elle lui avait délibérément menti en tentant de lui faire croire à une histoire inventée de toutes pièces. Était-elle déçue ? Evidemment. Blessée ? Peut-être un petit peu. Mais la jeune fille était pour l'instant trop concernée par l'état d'esprit de son partenaire pour se soucier du cas de Lila.

Une telle démonstration de sentiment et de « force » envers des civils n'était pas vraiment acceptable et elle devait absolument en parler à Chat Noir pour tenter de résoudre la situation. Mais elle ne pouvait pas atteindre le jeune homme en tant que Bridgette, elle devait lui parler dans son rôle d'héroïne. La jeune fille secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place avant de baisser les yeux à son tour.

-« Si je suis en colère, mais je ne crois pas que l'humiliation soit une solution… Lila est une nouvelle élève, je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'attirer l'attention… »

-« En racontant des calomnies et en manipulant ses camarades ? argua Chat Noir, les dents serrées. Drôle d'amie. »

Sans laisser le temps à Bridgette de répondre, le garçon décrocha son bâton dans son dos et se propulsa sur le toit le plus proche sous les exclamations des passants qui avaient fini par le repérer et qui tentaient d'approcher pour lui parler. Bridgette se leva d'un bond du banc sur lequel elle était assise pour le regarder disparaître, légèrement peinée par cette entrevue.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Chat Noir ? » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Quelques rues plus loin, Lila continuait de courir à travers les ruelles, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Arrivant dans un recoin peu éclairé, la jeune fille s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, jetant derrière elle un regard à la fois apeuré et rageur, craignant que Chat Noir ait cherché à la suivre pour la rattraper. La jeune italienne ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants avant de s'appuyer contre le mur derrière elle, après s'être assurée qu'elle était bien seule.

-« Maudit Chat Noir ! À cause de toi, je vais perdre toutes mes chances de devenir une fille populaire au lycée, tout le monde va me prendre pour une menteuse ! Et Bridgette ne voudra jamais me pardonner ! » cria-t-elle en lançant son sac qu'elle tenait jusque-là contre elle à travers la ruelle.

Lila tomba à genoux avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, la tête dans les bras, en sanglotant. Prise entre regrets et colère contre le héros de Paris, la jeune fille peinait à garder son calme.

* * *

« _Ah, la volonté d'être au centre de l'attention, de se sentir acceptée dans une nouvelle vie parmi d'autre camarade de son âge._

_Le mélange de colère et de mensonge_, ricana le Papillon, _cette jeune fille est une candidate idéale !_ »

Le Papillon ensorcela l'un de ses messagers en l'enfermant entre ses paumes avant de le laisser s'envoler.

« _Va maléfique akuma, donnons à cette jeune fille le pouvoir de se venger !_ »

* * *

Quelque peu abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se produire, Bridgette passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant. Elle devait absolument parler à Tikki, mais les curieux se faisaient encore trop nombreux dans ce parc, l'apparition furtive de Chat Noir ayant rassemblée énormément de monde. Repassant son sac sur son dos, la jeune fille sortie du parc avant de prendre le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois que la rue fut plus déserte, elle ouvrit la sacoche posée sur sa hanche et s'arrêta à l'angle d'une rue.

-« J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi hein ? » questionna-t-elle en prenant une mine triste.

-« Non, rien n'est de ta faute Bridgette, insista Tikki. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

-« J'aurai dû l'arrêter avant, soupira l'adolescente en hochant négativement la tête. Si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, Chat Noir n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'intervenir… Mais ça paraissait tellement vrai ! Et… J'avoue que j'avais envie d'y croire… »

-« Je sais, et je dois avouer que Lila est très persuasive, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi bien mentir. Mais tu dois toujours rester sur tes gardes, d'accord ? Surtout quand il est question de miraculous. Une victime du Papillon pourrait aussi essayer de t'avoir avec le même genre de procédés, alors fais attention. »

-« J'imagine que Lila n'est donc pas une super-héroïne… ? » murmura Bridgette avec un air gêné.

-« Écoutes moi bien Bridgette, répondit Tikki en sortant discrètement de la sacoche. Les miraculous réagissent tous différemment en fonction de leurs porteurs, ils changent de formes, prennent des allures différentes, … Je ne peux donc pas te dire à quoi peuvent ressembler ces bijoux sur un porteur civil, même pas celui de Chat Noir. Mais aucun miraculous ne peut fonctionner sans kwami, jamais. »

-« Tu en es absolument sûre ? »

-« Certains miraculous n'ont pas été portés depuis très très très longtemps, mais là d'où je viens, j'ai pu rencontrer tous les kwamis, absolument tous. Aucun bijou magique ne peut offrir de pouvoir sans le kwami qui lui est affilié, et je peux t'assurer que Lila n'avait pas de kwami avec elle. »

-« Pas de nouvelle alliée pour Chat Noir et Ladybug alors… » soupira Bridgette.

-« Désolée, mais non. » fit Tikki avec un petit rire gêné.

La jeune fille sourit à sa partenaire avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux.

-« Tout de même, j'ai trouvé le comportement de Chat Noir un peu excessif. Moi non plus je n'aime pas les mensonges, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de faire une telle chose. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. »

-« C'est vrai que votre rôle de héros vous demande beaucoup de maîtrise de soi. Peut-être que les mensonges de Lila l'ont énormément blessé et qu'il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle ne mentirait plus ? »

-« Peut-être, il faut absolument que je découvre ce qui ne va pas. Ça m'a fait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Il est mon partenaire, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. »

Bridgette marqua une petite pause avant de se retourner en passant sa main dans sa nuque.

-« Pauvre Lila quand même, j'espère que ça ira pour elle. »

-« Tu t'inquiètes malgré le fait qu'elle t'ait menti sur quelque chose d'aussi grave ? » interrogea Tikki.

-« Eh bien, je suis un peu en colère contre elle et c'est vraiment qu'elle méritait une leçon, mais pas aussi abruptement. J'irai arranger les choses avec elle demain, je vais lui envoyer un message. »

Bridgette sorti son téléphone de sa poche tandis que Tikki reprenait sa place dans la sacoche de sa porteuse. L'adolescente pianota quelques instants sur l'écran de son portable avant de le remettre à sa place.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » questionna la kwami.

-« Rentrons à la maison, il faut que j'aille déposer mes affaires de classe. Après j'irai trouver Chat Noir. »

-« Bonne idée ! »

L'adolescente adressa un petit sourire à sa compagne avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'après-midi tournerait de cette façon. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle attitude adopter avec Lila : elle lui avait menti, c'était vrai, mais n'avait-elle pas fait cela en pensant qu'elle avait besoin de se montrer exceptionnelle pour se faire accepter ? Voulait-elle passer pour quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux de tous pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle ?

Bridgette soupira en remontant la hanse de son sac sur son épaule : tout cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour elle. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu de problème pour établir le contact avec qui que ce soit, s'arrangeant toujours pour s'entendre avec le plus de monde possible et elle avait toujours pensé que c'était en restant soi-même que l'on avait le plus de chances de se faire de véritables amis. Pourtant Lila avait agi à l'opposé de ce principe, inventant mensonges sur mensonges pour toujours être au centre de l'attention.

Traversant la rue, la jeune fille bascula la tête en arrière. Elle n'aimait pas les soucis et pourtant tout semblait aller de travers aujourd'hui. Inspirant un grand coup, Bridgette rassembla ses idées : elle devait d'abord trouver Chat Noir pour tenter d'éclaircir le problème avec lui, et une fois cela fait, elle s'occuperait du cas de Lila.

* * *

Ayant repris sa marche dans la rue, Lila avait retrouvé le chemin qui la ramènerait chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas faire demi-tour pour tenter de retrouver Bridgette, elle se sentait trop honteuse pour cela. Aurait-elle envie de lui parler de toute façon ? Elle soupira quand soudain une vibration dans la poche de son pantalon la fit s'arrêter. Elle en sortie son téléphone pour se rendre compte que Bridgette venait de lui envoyer un message.

\- (Bridgette :3) : _Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir après ce qui vient de se passer. Mais on se voit demain d'accord ? Bon après-midi tout de même._

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune italienne. De toute évidence, son amie était en colère contre elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour le savoir. Elle devait absolument rattraper le coup avec elle mais comment faire ? Comment rattraper tous ces mensonges sans inventer de nouveaux et risquer de la décevoir encore plus ?

Elle était dans une impasse. Bridgette était la première au courant de ses mensonges, et bientôt, tous ses camarades de classe sauraient qu'elle avait menti sur toute la ligne. Et tout cela était de la faute de Chat Noir ! S'il ne s'était pas mêlé de ses affaires, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter de trouver une solution au problème qui la taraudait et à la colère qui lui brûlait l'intérieur du corps.

Mais ses réflexions furent rapidement interrompues quand la jeune fille entendit un bruit derrière elle. Un bruit léger, presqu'inaudible, et incroyablement doux, comme des battements d'ailes. Lila eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour repérer un papillon aux couleurs sombres qui voletait vers elle avant que celui-ci ne pénètre dans le pendentif du collier qu'elle portait toujours.

« _Volpina,_ résonna aussitôt une voix dans sa tête,_ je suis le Papillon. Je te donne le pouvoir d'illusion afin que tous tes mensonges deviennent réalité. Tu seras ainsi l'héroïne que tu rêves d'être et tu pourras prouver à tout le monde que tu es bel et bien une jeune fille exceptionnelle._

_En échange, je te demanderai de me rapporter les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Après tout, Paris n'a besoin que d'une seule héroïne, toi !_

_Sommes-nous d'accord ? »_

Un sourire extatique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui éclata d'un rire sardonique.

-« Sans problème Papillon, tu peux compter sur moi. Le vilain matou va bientôt comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se moquer de moi ! »

La jeune fille se redressa, laissant une masse noire et violette englober tout son corps en continuant de rire.


	39. Volpina - Partie 3

Debout sur les toits, Chat Noir ruminait sa rage en faisant les cents pas. Changeant parfois d'endroit, sautant d'immeubles en immeubles, le garçon ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Peut-être était-il allé un peu fort avec Lila, sa colère l'avait empêché d'agir rationnellement, mais pourquoi tout le monde refusait de voir que cette fille était dangereuse ? Elle avait délibérément menti à ses camarades, à Bridgette, encore plus que n'importe qui et pourtant elle continuait de la défendre ? Elle continuait de prendre sa défense, en le faisant passer pour le méchant de l'histoire ? Tout cela le dépassait.

S'asseyant au bord d'un toit, le garçon rassembla ses jambes contre sa poitrine en soupirant. Regardant les citoyens progresser sur les trottoirs en contrebas, le garçon se perdait dans ses pensées. Avait-il vraiment mal agi ? Il ne lui avait fait faire qu'avouer la vérité après tout, et il avait prouvé à Bridgette que Lila était une menteuse invétérée, ce qui était son objectif premier. Il avait craint un danger pour elle, et il avait au moins pu assurer sa sécurité.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Et il connaissait assez bien Bridgette pour savoir qu'elle finirait par pardonner à Lila pour ses mensonges et ses histoires, que tout cela serait réglé en quelques jours. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter ces extravagances et le jeune homme jugeait même qu'il avait été relativement clément de l'avoir laissé colporter des informations aussi grotesques pendant aussi longtemps alors qu'il avait repéré ses mensonges dès le premier jour.

En soupirant, le garçon repensa au regard que lui avait adressé Bridgette quand il était venu se confronter à Lila : elle avait semblé si fragile et si apeurée. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un costume et un masque puissent lui donner une allure aussi effrayante. Était-ce cette image qu'il renvoyait aux civils ? Ou était son excès de colère qui avait apeuré de la sorte sa camarade ? Après tout, peu importe, il n'avait pas choisi cette apparence et l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer au public lui était bien égale.

Retrouvant peu à peu son calme, le jeune homme se rendit compte que cette rencontre avec Bridgette dans le parc était pour lui la toute première avec son costume. Si sauver des akumatisés avec cette apparence ne le dérangeait maintenant plus, côtoyer des personnes qu'il connaissait bien relevait d'une toute autre gymnastique. Tout comme avec Ladybug, il devait se méfier de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, ne pas révéler des informations qu'il n'était pas censé connaître. Si Bridgette ou Lila lui avaient demandé comment il avait été informé du mensonge de cette dernière le concernant, il aurait pu prétexter que des élèves du lycée l'avait mis au courant pendant une patrouille, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment vérifiable.

Mais dans d'autres circonstances, il devait surveiller tout ce qu'il disait, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le héros ne se répandait jamais en commentaire, se contentant d'échanger brièvement avec sa partenaire pendant les missions et ne répondant jamais aux questions des parisiens curieux qui l'interpellaient parfois. Une chose était donc claire : en étant la même personne, le jeune homme devait séparer Félix de Chat Noir, sans se permettre de faire la moindre erreur.

Une rafale de vent sorti le garçon de ses réflexions. Même si la température de l'extérieur ne montait maintenant plus au-dessus de 10°C, le jeune homme était heureux de constater qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout le froid. Craignant que sa tenue, pourtant légère, ne lui fasse défaut, l'adolescent s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien, bien au contraire. Au cours de ses missions, Chat Noir n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de la température au dehors, qu'elle soit basse ou haute.

Se rappelant que l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé était maintenant rempli, le garçon se décida à tourner les talons. Après tout, Bridgette était maintenant au courant de la nature des propos de Lila et il pouvait continuer à débattre avec lui-même chez lui, là où on ne risquerait pas de remarquer son absence. Faire les cents pas dans sa chambre ou sur un toit revenait finalement à la même chose pour lui. Se relevant du bord du toit, Chat Noir vit quelque chose passer dans sa vision périphérique.

Comme un éclair orange.

Le jeune homme se figea un instant, inspectant minutieusement l'endroit où cette forme était apparue en plissant quelque peu les yeux. Mais après quelques secondes à attendre, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Le héros, interloqué, passa sa main sur son visage.

« _La colère me fait halluciner, de mieux en mieux_, pensa le garçon en se pinçant l'arête du nez. _Il faut que je rentre_ ».

Soudain, alors qu'il se tournait pour prendre la direction de chez lui, Chat Noir distingua la forme orange, distinctement cette fois-ci, qui s'était remise à bouger, se déplaçant sur les toits à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune homme, sans perdre un instant, se mit à courir pour rejoindre cette étrange silhouette. Il restait en arrière pour ne pas se faire repérer mais la suivait de suffisamment près pour l'observer et surtout ne pas la perdre de vue.

Traversant la rue en contrebas en un saut, aidé de son bâton, le jeune homme se cacha derrière une cheminée quand l'apparition arrêta de se déplacer. Il se pencha légèrement pour l'observer : avec une certaine surprise, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Elle portait une tenue orange et blanche aux liserés noirs. La moitié supérieure de son visage était recouverte d'un masque et elle portait sur la tête de longues oreilles qui rappelaient celles que le garçon arborait en revêtant son propre costume. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et changea discrètement de poste d'observation pour étudier cette mystérieuse apparition de plus près.

Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, scannant les alentours avec précaution. Sans faire le moindre bruit, Chat Noir décrocha son bâton dans son dos et l'ouvrit pour accéder à la fonction « appareil photo » que renfermait son arme. Plagg lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois qu'il pouvait faire bien plus que simplement s'allonger ou se raccourcir mais l'adolescent n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer. Le garçon agrandit l'image de la jeune fille, l'observant sous toutes ces coutures. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et préférait rester en arrière pour le moment.

Avec un examen plus minutieux, Chat Noir remarqua que la jeune fille tenait dans sa main gauche une longue flûte aux couleurs de son costume, orange dégradé blanche. Mais en observant son visage et ce qu'elle portait sur la poitrine, le héros eut un frisson d'effroi. Il reconnut instantanément le collier qui pendait au cou de l'inconnue.

« _Lila ?!_ » pensa-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.

Tout fut clair en une fraction de seconde : à cause de sa colère contre lui, la jeune fille avait été choisie par le Papillon pour être sa nouvelle victime. Troublé, le héros prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Absorbé par sa colère, il en avait totalement oublié le super-vilain et ce que l'humiliation publique de Lila aurait pu avoir comme conséquence. Il n'avait pas arrangé les choses, mais n'avait fait que les empirer. Moins prudent à cause de cette inquiétude qui emplissait de plus en plus sa poitrine, le garçon glissa soudain sur une des ardoises du toit, se reprenant juste à temps. Mais le bruit avait été suffisamment fort pour faire tourner les yeux de Lila qui le foudroya du regard.

* * *

Pénétrant dans la boulangerie de ses parents, Bridgette s'avança vers son père derrière le comptoir.

-« Coucou, c'est moi. »

-« Hey, tu es déjà rentré ? releva Tom en arrangeant les baguettes derrière lui. Je croyais que tu devais aller te promener avec ton amie, Lila c'est ça ? »

-« Euh oui, mais il y a eu un contre temps, alors je suis rentrée ! »

Le boulanger releva comme de l'anxiété dans la voix de sa fille, ce qui lui fit relever les yeux.

-« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

-« Hmm… Oui, mais c'est pas grave, je t'assure ! »

-« Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

-« Oh non non… ! Enfin pas exactement… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. »

Bridgette ne voulait pas se répandre en commentaire sur l'incident qui venait de se produire. Elle savait son père capable de la coincer dans la boulangerie pour plus d'une heure afin de la faire parler et d'exprimer son point de vue sur le sujet, chose dont elle n'avait pas vraiment envie pour le moment. Elle devait se dépêcher de retrouver Chat Noir avant qu'il ne se détransforme.

-« Je t'assure que ça va ! coupa la jeune fille en voyant que son père ouvrait la bouche. Écoute, j'ai un peu de devoirs à faire, alors je vais monter dans ma chambre. On en parlera plus tard peut-être, d'accord ? »

Elle s'avança pour embrasser son père avant de se précipiter vers la porte du fond qui menait vers la cage d'escalier principale de l'immeuble. Elle souffla, rassurée d'avoir pu échapper à son père, avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle rejoignit son appartement en quelques secondes et passa la porte, ce qui fit tourner les yeux de Sabine qui était assise dans le salon.

-« Tiens ? Déjà rentrée ? »

-« Oui oui, il y a eu un contre-temps, rien de grave ! » assura Bridgette avec un grand sourire.

-« D'accord, répondit Sabine sur un ton bienveillant. Tu as déjeuné ? »

-« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Je- »

-« Parce que sinon il nous reste de la quiche de ce midi, une quiche aux légumes que ton père a préparé. »

-« Non, c'est bon, j- »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour diner ce soir ? »

-« Je… »

-« J'ai de quoi faire de la soupe, et j'ai du poisson aussi ! »

-« O-Oui, c'est très bien. »

-« Du saumon ? »

-« Euh… Oui ? »

-« Parfait alors. » répondit Sabine en se levant pour venir caresser le haut de la tête de sa fille.

L'adolescente resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant que Sabine ne tourne les talons pour se diriger vers le couloir de sa chambre. Bridgette suivit sa mère des yeux avec un air quelque peu consterné avant de secouer la tête.

-« Je monte ! J'ai des devoirs à faire ! »

-« D'accord chérie ! » lança sa mère depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Maintenant qu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle avait croisé ses deux parents, elle savait qu'ils ne chercheraient plus à essayer de la joindre sur son téléphone pour savoir où elle se trouvait. De plus, elle savait qu'ils n'oseraient pas venir la déranger pendant son « travail de classe », et serait donc tranquille pour au moins une heure. Elle avait donc le champ libre pour se transformer et tenter de retrouver Chat Noir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Bridgette referma la trappe derrière elle tandis que Tikki quittait la sacoche de sa porteuse pour venir virevolter à côté d'elle. Bridgette retira son sac de son dos avant de lui adresser un sourire.

-« Bon, ça c'est fait. Je pense qu'on est prêtes. »

Tikki hocha la tête avec un grand sourire mais Bridgette se figea un instant. Elle avait promis à Félix de le tenir au courant. L'inquiétude de son camarade s'était révélée toute vraie, et il ne serait pas correct de ne pas le tenir informer de la suite des évènements. Voyant la jeune fille sortir son téléphone de sa poche, Tikki se tourna vers elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna-t-elle.

-« J'envoie un message à Félix. Il avait l'air tellement inquiet tout à l'heure, et puis je lui ai promis de le tenir informé. Alors je dois faire ça avant de partir. »

* * *

-« TOI ! » hurla Lila en sautant juste devant Chat Noir.

-« Lila, calme-toi, tenta le jeune homme. Il faut qu- »

-« Je ne suis pas Lila, je suis Volpina ! Tu m'as ridiculisé devant mon amie, à cause de toi je vais passer pour une menteuse auprès de tout le monde ! »

-« Mais tu ES une menteuse Lila ! Tu passes ton temps à inventer des histoires montées de toute pièce ! Tu es la seule responsable de ce qui t'arrives ! » argua le héros, les dents serrées.

-« TAIS-TOI ! »

La jeune fille porta la flûte à sa bouche et joua une mélodie. Aussitôt, une lumière apparue au bout de l'instrument. Elle pointa l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue, un air menaçant sur le visage.

-« Donne-moi ton miraculous ou je fais s'effondrer ce bâtiment, avec tous ses occupants ! »

-« Tu n'oserais pas faire ça. » répondit Chat Noir en serrant les poings.

Comme pour prouver son sérieux, la jeune fille propulsa la lumière en plein sur la façade avant que le héros n'ait put tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle se fissura d'une large entaille, fondant la pierre comme si de rien n'était, faisant tomber des débris qui firent hurler les passants en contrebas. La vilaine profita que le héros ait les yeux tournés vers l'autre côté de la rue pour se jeter sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière et rouler jusqu'au bord du toit. Se rattrapant de justesse à la gouttière, le garçon laissa échapper une exclamation d'effroi en remarquant la jeune fille juste au-dessus de lui. Avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, Volpina leva son pied. Mais Chat Noir fut plus rapide et agrippa son autre cheville, la tirant vers lui pour faire chuter la vilaine.

Le garçon en profita pour remonter sur le toit et reculer de quelques pas alors que son adversaire se remettait sur ses jambes. Il devait contacter Ladybug et vite, la prévenir de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Le garçon tenta une esquive par la droite mais son ennemie était aussi rapide que lui. Surpris par ce mouvement, Volpina eut le temps de faire un tour sur elle-même afin de lui administrer un coup dans le ventre qui l'envoya voler quelques mètres en arrière.

Le coup fut si violent que le garçon en eut le souffle coupé, son dos heurtant brutalement une cheminée. Chat Noir eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ce coup que Volpina fonçait une fois de plus sur lui. Le jeune homme l'intercepta en la tenant par les poignets, grimaçant en essayant de garder le contrôle. Il profita de cette proximité pour scanner une nouvelle fois son adversaire : il devait trouver où se cachait l'akuma afin de faciliter sa tâche et celle de Ladybug. Remarquant une nouvelle fois le collier que la jeune fille arborait, le garçon tenta de le récupérer en lâchant le poignet de la vilaine. C'était la seule chose qui dénotait de son costume, l'akuma devait forcément s'y trouver. Mais une fois de plus, elle fut plus rapide que lui et profita d'avoir une main libre pour attraper son col et le faire passer par-dessus son épaule pour le mettre à terre, avec une force assez surprenante. Dans un mouvement fluide, elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui pour le maîtriser.

« _Bien joué ma chère_, félicita le Papillon, _récupère son miraculous maintenant, sa bague !_ »

Avec un sourire, la vilaine se pencha vers la main droite du jeune homme. Mais ne comptant pas se laisser faire, Chat Noir serra le poing avant d'administrer un coup dans la mâchoire de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit tomber sur le côté.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé, dit le héros en se relevant. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce n'était pas mérité. »

Avec un hurlement rageur, Volpina se releva avant de porter une nouvelle fois sa flûte à sa bouche. La lumière qui en sortie obligea Chat Noir à fermer les yeux, se protégeant avec son avant-bras. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Volpina avait échangé sa flûte contre une longue épée aiguisée dont la lame reflétait les rayons du soleil. Le jeune homme, malgré lui, eut un mouvement de recul en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Ça va être moins facile de jouer de la musique avec, si tu veux mon avis. » murmura le héros qui ne quittait pas l'épée des yeux.

-« Je vais te faire chanter à la place ! » cria la vilaine en courant vers lui, lame en avant.

Chat Noir esquiva facilement mais la vilaine fit un autre mouvement, forçant le garçon à esquiver une nouvelle fois. Volpina semblait avoir gagné en rapidité, et ses mouvements vifs ne permettaient à Chat Noir ni de tenter de riposter ni de s'enfuir. Le jeune homme esquivait encore et encore, accumulant saut sur saut, feinte sur feinte. Il arrivait à lui tenir tête sans pouvoir pour autant attaquer, comme si la jeune fille cherchait à le faire reculer sans vraiment vouloir le toucher.

En bas, les curieux s'accumulaient, la destruction de la façade du bâtiment ayant fait beaucoup de bruit. Celle-ci continuait de se fissurer tandis que les passants se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Haletant, le jeune homme tentait d'attirer leur attention, de leur dire de s'écarter, mais Volpina ne lui laissait aucun instant de répit, sa lame frôlant sa joue, puis son bras, dans des hurlements hargneux.

Soudain, trop fragilisé, le balcon du dernier étage, directement touché par l'attaque de Volpina, commença à céder sous l'œil effaré de Chat Noir qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'assister au triste spectacle, impuissant. Il continuait de repousser Volpina mais ne parvenait pas à créer une ouverture suffisante qui aurait pu lui permettre d'intervenir.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas préoccupée par la destruction du bâtiment et continuait ses attaques, encore et encore. Le héros entendait l'immeuble se vider peu à peu de ses habitants, sûrement paniqués par les fissures dans les murs qui s'élargissaient de seconde en seconde. Le héros priait intérieurement pour l'apparition miraculeuse de sa coéquipière. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la prévenir et il ignorait même si elle était au courant qu'une attaque était en cours dans les rues de Paris.

Soudain, le pire arriva : le balcon, n'étant plus retenu à cause de la façade qui s'affaissait par petits morceaux, s'effondra, longeant la devanture du bâtiment d'où sortait encore des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes.

Voyant cela, Chat Noir laissa échapper un cri de désespoir alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur dans son dos : ayant traversé tout le toit en marche arrière, le garçon n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était de nouveau coincé par une cheminée. Tournant les yeux vers Volpina de manière affolée, le jeune homme eut juste le temps de voir le balcon chuter au-dessus des civils.

Avant de disparaître dans une étrange fumée orange.

Distrait par cette drôle de vision mais surtout très surpris, le jeune homme ne prêtait plus attention à Volpina qui leva pourtant encore une fois son épée. Avec un cri, elle fonça vers lui, sa lame pointée en avant.

-« Non ! » hurla-t-il, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'éviter le coup.

Serrant les dents, se préparant à sentir l'arme de son ennemie lui transpercer le ventre, le garçon retint son souffle en fermant les yeux. Il attendit.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

À la troisième, le jeune homme rouvrit les paupières pour se rendre compte que Volpina avait elle aussi disparue dans un nuage de fumée orangée. Il regarda son torse, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Mais rien, pas une égratignure.

Prit d'un vertige, le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long du mur, gardant sa main sur sa poitrine. Il tentait de reprendre son calme en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se penchant légèrement en avant, il put constater que le bâtiment était de nouveau intact, que la façade de l'immeuble n'avait plus une seule fissure, laissant les passants complètement interloqués.

-« D-Des illusions… murmura le jeune homme en passant une main sur son visage. C'est ça son pouvoir ! Le mensonge, forcément ! » enragea-t-il en se relevant.

Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de retrouver Volpina, la vraie. Mais celle-ci avait disparue de son champ de vision. Le garçon s'arrêta un instant pour tenter de réfléchir. La vilaine l'avait laissé en arrière avec ses illusions pour quitter le champ de bataille sans se faire remarquer. Mais que pouvait-elle avoir en tête ?

Puis, le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement.

Bridgette.

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait lui prouver qu'elle était « une super-héroïne », Lila n'allait pas manquer de se rendre chez sa camarade pour lui démontrer qu'elle ne mentait pas. Le héros se sentit pâlir en décrochant son bâton de son dos. À cause de lui, Bridgette était encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

Activant le GPS de son arme, le jeune homme tenta de repérer sa coéquipière. Mais comme il le craignait, elle n'était nulle part sur l'écran, ce qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas encore transformée. Le jeune homme se résigna alors à lui laisser un message, qui l'informerait aussitôt de la situation.

-« Ma lady, commença-t-il sans réfléchir. La vilaine du jour se fait passer pour une super-héroïne. Elle crée des illusions qui disparaissent au moindre contact, fais attention. Elle se rend chez une de ses camarades de classe, je prends les devants. »

Connaissant la renommée de la boulangerie des parents de son amie, Chat Noir savait où diriger ses pas pour se rendre rapidement chez Bridgette. Avec un dernier regard en contrebas pour s'assurer qu'aucun blessé n'était à déplorer parmi les civils, le garçon s'empressa de se mettre à courir pour rattraper Volpina.

* * *

Achevant son message à Félix, Bridgette reposa son téléphone sur son bureau avec un petit sourire à Tikki.

-« C'est bon, on peut y aller ! Tikki ! Tr- »

Mais la jeune fille fut interrompue par son téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Surprise, la jeune fille reprit l'appareil dans ses mains pour voir le nom de « Jehan » apparaître sur l'interface d'appel. Elle soupira avant de décrocher. Elle ignorait où se trouvait Lila et peut-être était-elle allée vers Andréa et lui, raconter ses malheurs.

-« Allô ? » murmura Bridgette.

-« _Hey ! Alors comment ça se passe avec Lila ? Tu t'en sors ? Honnêtement j'étais persuadé que tu n'allais pas répondre !_ »

-« Oh euh… En fait je suis rentrée à la maison là. »

-« _Quoi ? Déjà ? Je suis impressionné qu'elle t'ait laissé repartir aussi vite !_ »

-« Bah en fait, on s'est séparées mais pas vraiment de notre propre volonté… »

-« _… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ »

Bridgette soupira. Regardant sa montre, elle savait que le temps pressait et qu'elle devait se dépêcher d'aller retrouver Chat Noir. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se doutait que Jehan ne lâcherait pas facilement l'affaire. De plus, s'il sentait que la jeune fille lui mentait sur la situation actuelle, il n'hésiterait pas à se rendre directement chez elle pour s'assurer de son état, compromettant sans le faire exprès son heure de tranquillité pour sortir en tant que Ladybug.

-« Bon écoutes, Félix avait raison, Lila a menti sur toute la ligne. Elle a menti quand elle a dit qu'elle avait rencontré Chat Noir, et encore après ça. Elle m'a délibérément raconté un mensonge alors que je lui avais demandé de me dire la vérité. »

-« _Vous vous êtes disputées alors ?_ »

-« Pas exactement. Je pense que quelqu'un au lycée a dû crier l'histoire de la rencontre de Chat Noir et Lila un peu trop fort, et il a été mis au courant. »

-« _Attends… Ne me dis pas que…_ »

-« Si, il est venu nous retrouver dans le parc où on s'était arrêtées toutes les deux. Il était furieux. »

-« _Tu as rencontré Chat Noir pour de vrai ?!_ » s'exclama Jehan tandis qu'Andréa, derrière lui, laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise.

-« Il a voulu faire avouer à Lila ses mensonges alors évidemment, elle l'a mal prit et elle est partie… »

-« _Incroyable… Et toi ça va ?_ »

-« Oh… Oui oui, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait disputer alors tout va bien je suppose… » répondit la jeune fille avec un petit rire gêné

-« _T'as pas eu trop peur ? »_ railla Jehan.

-« C'était impressionnant, mais non. Même s'il était en colère, il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. C'est un héros après tout. »

La conversation se poursuivit encore quelques minutes avant que Bridgette ne tente une sortie.

-« Bon, désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille, ma mère a besoin de moi… »

-« _Attends mais c'est quand même dingue ! Tu as approché un des deux héros de Paris de super près et tu as même pu discuter avec lui !_ »

-« Oui enfin « discuter » c'est un bien grand mot, j'ai ju- »

Soudain, un grand fracas sur son toit fit sursauter la jeune fille. Avec un regard effaré à Tikki, elle l'invita à se cacher de nouveau dans sa sacoche alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant pour regarder à travers la fenêtre qui lui permettait d'accéder à son balcon, au-dessus de son lit.

-« _Bridgette ? _appela Jehan toujours au téléphone. _Tu es là ?_ »

Tétanisée, l'adolescente ne pouvait quitter la fenêtre des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle vit une ombre passer, quelques secondes avant que la fenêtre ne se mette à s'ouvrir. Prise de panique, elle ne put retenir un cri de terreur en échappant le téléphone.

-« _Bridgette ?! _cria Jehan. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_ »

Figée, elle regarda une silhouette orange et blanche pénétrer dans sa chambre avant de tourner les yeux vers elle, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Bridgette recula, s'éloignant le plus possible de cette soudaine apparition jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le mur. L'intruse continua de progresser vers elle, de manière calme, sans signe d'hostilité.

-« Bridgette, c'est moi, n'aies pas peur ! » fit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

L'adolescente se figea en s'apercevant qu'elle connaissait bien cette voix. Et dès qu'elle fut assez près d'elle, elle reconnut tout de suite le collier qui pendait au cou de l'arriviste.

-« L-Lila ? » bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-« Tu peux m'appeler Volpina désormais, corrigea la jeune italienne avec un sourire plus large. Je suis venue te prouver que je ne suis pas une menteuse, regarde ! Je suis une vraie super-héroïne. »

-« C-C'est impossible. » souffla Bridgette en secouant négativement la tête.

Depuis la discussion avec Tikki et l'éclat de colère de Chat Noir, Bridgette était à présent certaine que Lila ne pouvait pas être une super-héroïne et qu'elle avait donc menti sur toute la ligne une fois de plus. Mais alors comment expliquer cette soudaine apparition ?

-« J'ai pu me transformer parce que j'ai senti que tu étais en danger, expliqua Volpina en faisant de nouveau un pas en avant. Chat Noir est jaloux de mes pouvoirs, c'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de me ridiculiser devant toi. Mais tu vois ? Je suis là maintenant ! Et je vais te protéger de lui ! »

Avec effroi, Bridgette regarda tout autour d'elle. La trappe de sortie de sa chambre était bien trop loin d'elle et elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher afin d'échapper à la jeune fille pour se transformer.

-« Bridgette ? résonna soudain la voix de Sabine dans les escaliers, sûrement alertée par le cri de sa fille. Tout va bien ? »

-« Non maman, n'entre pas ! » hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers la trappe.

Mais comme elle l'avait escompté, Volpina lui barra le chemin, les dents serrées avant de renverser la commode sur la trappe pour que personne ne puisse entrer. Bridgette recula de nouveau, les mains en avant en signe de défense.

-« Je te dis que je suis là pour te protéger et toi tu me fuis ?! s'écria Volpina tandis que Sabine se mettait à taper sous la trappe. Je suis ton amie Bridgette ! »

-« Oui, tu es mon amie Lila ! Mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, il fau- »

-« C'est Volpina ! VOLPINA ! Pas Lila ! » cria la jeune fille en donnant un coup de pied dans la coiffeuse.

Désespérée, Bridgette tenta de récupérer son téléphone, pensant peut-être appeler à l'aide mais Volpina l'en empêcha de nouveau. Donnant un coup sur le poignet de l'adolescente avec sa flûte, le téléphone tomba de nouveau avant qu'elle ne donne un coup de pied dessus, brisant l'écran. Les dents serrées, elle continua de progresser vers Bridgette qui reculait toujours plus.

Du coin de l'œil, cette dernière remarqua un nouveau mouvement au niveau de la trappe qui menait à son balcon. Et avec un sourire de soulagement, elle put voir apparaître Chat Noir, manifestement paniqué. Il remarqua aussitôt les deux jeunes filles et se précipita vers elles.

-« Bridgette ! » s'écria-t-il, se faisant se retourner Volpina.

-« Tu vois ! hurla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa camarade. Il est jaloux de moi et il est venu te faire du mal ! »

-« Tu ne dois pas la croire ! insista le héros en avançant dans la pièce. Volpina est une victime du Papillon, elle a été akumatisée, ce n'est pas une super-héroïne ! »

-« N'importe quoi ! Il essaye de me faire passer pour la méchante ! Mais je t'ai prouvé que je pouvais me transformer ! C'est moi la gentille ! » s'égosilla Volpina.

Prise entre deux feux, Bridgette continuait de s'éloigner de sa camarade. Si elle était très contente de voir que son partenaire était venu la défendre, conscient qu'elle était en danger en remarquant que Lila avait été victime du Papillon, elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire pour autant. Sous son apparence civile, elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour l'aider et était elle-même en danger : si elle prenait un seul coup, accidentel ou non, elle risquerait de se retrouver blessée et donc incapable de prendre le rôle de Ladybug pour le reste de la mission. Voyant que Volpina la regardait toujours, Bridgette leva les yeux vers Chat Noir avant de soupirer.

-« Lila écoutes, je… Je ne peux pas te croire… Tu as été akumatisée, il faut que l'on t'aide ! »

La fureur passa dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Craignant qu'elle s'en prenne à elle, Bridgette mis ses mains devant-elle en signe de défense. Mais au lieu de cela, la vilaine se tourna vers Chat Noir, les dents serrées.

-« TOI ! Tu retournes tout le monde contre moi ! Je vais te le faire payer ! »

Se propulsant vers la rambarde de la mezzanine où se tenait le héros, la jeune fille tenta de lui administrer un coup qu'il évita aisément en faisant un saut dans les escaliers. Les deux opposants se repoussaient l'un et l'autre, Volpina tentant d'immobiliser Chat Noir tandis que ce dernier tentait de lui arracher son collier.

Voyant qu'ils se rapprochaient inconsciemment d'elle, Bridgette se précipita vers la trappe de sa chambre, tentant de déplacer la commode qui boquait son ouverture. Elle devait absolument se sortir de là si elle voulait pouvoir se transformer et aider Chat Noir. Mais rien à faire, le meuble refusait de bouger et elle n'avait malheureusement aucune autre échappatoire. Entendant les coups affolés de son père et de sa mère, la jeune fille leur cria de se mettre à l'abris alors qu'elle se déplaçait de nouveau pour éviter Chat Noir et Volpina qui continuaient de se battre.

Le héros de son côté bataillait de toutes ses forces pour se débarrasser de la vilaine. Elle était puissante, bien plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et le garçon prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la vaincre de front. Remarquant que Bridgette n'avait pas pu s'échapper de la pièce, le garçon décida de changer de plan d'attaque. Profitant d'une roulade pour avoir le dessus un bref instant, il se tourna vers sa camarade.

-« La terrasse ! » cria-t-il avant que Volpina ne lui donne un nouveau coup qu'il dû éviter de justesse.

Bridgette acquiesça et s'empressa de gravir les escaliers de sa mezzanine alors que les deux adversaires donnaient un coup dans sa coiffeuse qui se renversa. La jeune fille se hissa au dehors, sentant le froid hivernal l'envelopper, n'ayant évidemment pas eu le temps de repasser ses vêtements d'extérieur. Elle recula jusqu'au bord, appréhendant la suite.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! » demanda Tikki, paniquée, sortant la tête de la veste de la jeune fille

-« R-Reste cachée, je suis s-sûre que ça va aller ! » répondit Bridgette en claquant des dents.

En bas, la lutte se poursuivait. Chat Noir devait maintenant échapper à Volpina pour mettre Bridgette à l'abris. Il savait que s'il abandonnait sa camarade avec la vilaine, celle-ci serait en grand danger, et cela était hors de question. Se relevant précipitamment, le héros attendit que l'akumatisée se mette à courir vers lui pour lui faire un croche-pied, profitant de sa chute pour la propulser en arrière. La vilaine vola et termina sa culbute dans le bureau de Bridgette qui s'affaissa à cause du choc. Chat Noir serra les dents en constatant les dégâts qu'ils avaient fait dans la chambre de la jeune fille mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'en formaliser. Le _Miraculous Ladybug _arrangerait tout, il le savait : la priorité était de mettre sa camarade en sécurité.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Volpina de se relever, Chat Noir sauta vers la mezzanine puis se jeta au dehors où l'attendait Bridgette. Entendant la vilaine hurler de rage, le garçon s'avança rapidement vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras tandis que la jeune fille passait machinalement les siens autour de ses épaules. Il se propulsa le plus loin possible à l'aide de son bâton, cherchant à s'éloigner au plus vite de l'appartement pour que Volpina ne les suivent pas. Effectuant un saut par-dessus la rue, il sentit la prise de Bridgette se raffermir tandis qu'il atterrissait sur le toit d'en face. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de s'arrêter derrière une large cheminée, s'accroupissant pour reprendre son souffle en tenant toujours Bridgette dans ses bras.

Elle releva doucement le regard vers lui, s'empourprant légèrement alors que les yeux verts et bleus du garçon étaient toujours tournés loin d'elle. Même en tant que Ladybug, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son partenaire. Toujours dans ses bras, elle pouvait le sentir respirer, voir sa poitrine s'élever à chaque respiration, elle sentait la pression de ses mains sur elle, la maintenant contre lui. Elle était douloureusement consciente de la proximité qu'elle partageait avec lui et ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer de plus belle.

Sentant que sa camarade tremblait légèrement, Chat Noir baissa les yeux vers elle.

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« T-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de s'y p-prendre. » répondit Bridgette avec un petit sourire.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, s'excusa le jeune homme en soupirant. Et… pour ta chambre. Mais Ladybug va tout réparer, c'est promis. »

-« J-Je sais … » murmura la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

La jeune fille raffermit encore la pression sur les épaules du jeune homme, cachant son visage dans le cou du héros alors qu'une rafale de vent s'abattait sur eux. Chat Noir, gêné et s'empourprant à vue d'œil, la regarda faire avec un œil circonspect.

-« E-Est-ce que ça va ? » bredouilla-t-il.

-« Désolée, c'est juste qu'il fait vraiment froid… » déclara la jeune fille avec un léger claquement de dents.

Le héros, reprenant aussitôt son sérieux, se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que Volpina ne les avais pas suivis, le garçon profita de leur hauteur pour repérer un toit bien plus plat que les autres, sûrement celui d'un bâtiment public, d'où dépassait une porte d'accès. Le garçon s'y propulsa en maintenant sa camarade contre lui. Arrivés à destination, il la reposa délicatement avant de donner un coup d'épaules dans la porte, qui était évidemment fermée à clé, pour la forcer à s'ouvrir. Avec un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il se tourna vers Bridgette en ouvrant plus grand la porte.

-« Cache toi ici, ordonna-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Tu seras en sécurité et protégée du vent. Je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, murmura Bridgette avec un petit sourire. Merci de m'avoir défendu, file faire ton travail. »

Le héros recula avec un petit sourire avant de tourner de faire volte-face.

-« Chat Noir ! » l'appela Bridgette.

-« Oui ? » fit-il en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, Lila méritait d'être punie. »

-« C'est gentil de dire ça. » souffla le héros avec une mine contrite.

Bridgette le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire avant de faire signe à Tikki.

-« Il a été drôlement efficace je trouve ! » affirma la kwami.

-« Oui c'est vrai, mais le matou va avoir besoin de nous pour s'en sortir. » répondit Bridgette avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille se pencha dans la cage d'escalier au-dessous d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait été alerté par le bruit de la fracture de la porte avant de se tourner vers sa petite camarade.

« _Tikki ! Transforme-moi !_ »

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme je vous l'avais indiqué, je prends une pause ici pour les vacances. **Il n'y aura donc pas de nouveau chapitre entre le 9 et le 30 août inclu.**_

_Je vous laisse donc sur ce cliffhanger parfaitement calculé :P et je vous reviens à la rentrée ! Bonne vacances à vous tous, restez prudents, prenez soin de vous ! Je profite de ce message pour tous vous remercier de me suivre et me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir vos retours et vos commentaires, merci pour tout._

_Je vous embrasse, et surtout, restez connectés **pour la suite, le 6 septembre**._

_Si vous me suivez sur Wattpad (Rimay89 - Un Autre Monde), vous pourrez profiter d'une illustration de ce chapitre faites par mes soins, petit cadeau pour vous faire patienter. Rendez-vous là bas si vous voulez la voir !_


	40. Volpina - Partie 4

De retour sur les toits de Paris, Chat Noir observait tout autour de lui, son bâton entre les mains, tous les muscles de son corps tendus, prêt à bondir. Maintenant que sa mission principale de mettre Bridgette à l'abris était remplie, il était largement temps de s'occuper de Volpina qui était toujours en liberté quelque part.

De plus, le garçon avait entendu les coups inquiets des parents de Bridgette qui avaient tenté de rentrer dans la chambre de leur fille dès les premiers cris et les bruits de lutte. Il ignorait s'ils y étaient finalement arrivés mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que la panique s'était emparée d'eux et qu'ils se mettraient à la recherche de leur fille dès qu'ils s'apercevraient de sa disparition. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, la jeune fille n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler chez elle pour tenter de les rassurer et leur dire qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la silhouette derrière lui qui s'approchait et qui tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule droite. Aussitôt, le héros enferma le poignet de la personne dans sa paume gauche, armant son bâton de l'autre. Mais dès qu'il reconnut le visage souriant de sa coéquipière, le garçon s'empressa de lâcher prise.

-« Bonjour à toi aussi Chat Noir. » salua la jeune fille en faisant tourner son poignet avec un sourire indulgent.

-« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu tendu. » murmura son partenaire en rangeant son bâton.

-« Je sais, j'ai eu ton message. Pardonne-moi de mon retard, tu t'en es sorti avec la camarade de classe dont tu parlais ? »

Ladybug savait qu'elle devait rester dans son rôle et donc s'inquiéter elle aussi pour les civils, même si elle devait jouer la comédie dans ce cas précis. Et bien qu'elle trouvait que le héros s'en était remarquablement bien tiré alors qu'il était tout seul pour veiller sur elle et la protéger de Volpina, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Chat Noir pensait de lui-même. Elle n'avait pas oublié que cette affaire avec Lila l'avait profondément touché (même si elle n'était pas censée être au courant) et, malgré l'urgence de la situation, elle était toujours préoccupée par la colère qui taraudait son partenaire.

-« J'ai réussi à la mettre à l'abris pour l'instant, mais Volpina doit être à sa poursuite. » murmura Chat Noir.

-« Alors dépêchons-nous de retrouver cette vilaine. » répondit Ladybug avec un hochement de tête.

Le héros baissa les yeux en voyant sa coéquipière passer à côté de lui. Elle n'était sûrement pas encore au courant du pourquoi de cette akumatisation et le jeune homme se sentait dans l'obligation de lui avouer la vérité. Mais qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Allait-elle cautionner ses actes ou le réprimander pour avoir agi comme il l'avait fait ?

-« Ladybug. » appela le garçon en se tournant vers elle.

-« Oui ? »

Scannant son partenaire et sa mine dépitée, la jeune fille savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Mais elle n'était rien censée savoir de cette affaire, et affirmer le contraire aurait pu la mettre en danger. Il fallait donc le laisser lui raconter, et l'écouter attentivement. Chat Noir devait sans aucun doute se sentir responsable d'avoir l'avoir mise en danger en tant que Bridgette et de plus, elle était curieuse de connaître sa version des faits.

-« Écoutes, poursuivit le garçon avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il faut que tu saches qu- »

Mais le héros s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Il venait de voir une ombre passer derrière sa coéquipière, quelques mètres plus loin, ce qui avait attiré son regard. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il vit déjà un éclair blanc foncer droit sur eux.

-« Attention ! » cria-t-il avant de se jeter sur sa partenaire pour la faire sortir de la trajectoire du rayon qui approchait à grande vitesse.

Se remettant à peine de leur chute, les deux héros se retrouvèrent entourés d'une fumée orange. Les dents serrées, Chat Noir se releva en regardant nerveusement autour de lui, imité par sa coéquipière. Dos à dos, les jeunes gens avaient dégainés leurs armes, lui serrant son bâton dans ses mains et elle faisant tourner son yoyo à côté d'elle. Soudain, la fumée orange se dissipa alors qu'un rire sardonique se fit entendre tout autour d'eux.

Une fois la visibilité de nouveau optimale, les deux héros constatèrent qu'ils étaient encerclés par des dizaines et des dizaines de doubles de Volpina, qui riaient toutes en même temps et s'exprimaient d'une même voix.

-« Ahaha ! Voici donc mes deux amis réunis ! ricanèrent les Volpina. Vous allez me donner vos miraculous, et je pourrai ainsi devenir la seule héroïne dont Paris a besoin ! »

-« Ce sont des illusions ma lady, ne te laisse pas avoir. » murmura Chat Noir.

-« La véritable Volpina pourrait se cacher parmi elles, restons sur nos gardes ! » clama Ladybug.

Aussitôt la jeune fille lança son arme droit devant elle pour frapper l'un des doubles qui disparut aussitôt. Chat Noir imita les gestes de sa partenaire en contrant l'attaque frontale de deux vilaines en les repoussant violemment avant de leur donner un coup horizontal au niveau de l'abdomen, ce qui les fit disparaître.

Le signal fut donc lancé et les vilaines se mirent à attaquer en masse, sautant de leur position pour atteindre les héros qui ne pouvaient que se défendre. Même si la satisfaction de voir disparaître leurs ennemies au moindre contact leur donnait du courage, le stress de Ladybug et Chat Noir se faisaient clairement sentir. La crainte d'être véritablement blessé par une attaque sournoise de la véritable Volpina n'était pas à exclure et ils ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre de se faire toucher, par aucune d'entre elles. Ladybug balayait la zone de combat avec son yoyo, tentant de faire disparaître le plus d'opposantes à la fois mais ces dernières étaient rapides et ne se laissaient pas faire facilement, esquivant les coups avec un sourire malsain sur leurs visages.

Soudain, un bruit de flûte attira l'attention de l'héroïne. Elle put distinctement voir l'une des vilaines porter son instrument à sa bouche avant qu'une lumière n'englobe son corps, forçant Ladybug à se cacher les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsque l'éclair aveuglant disparu, une nouvelle armée de clones se tenait devant elle. Tous leurs efforts depuis plusieurs minutes pour faire disparaître leurs opposantes venaient d'être réduits à néant en l'espace d'une seconde. Chat Noir n'avait pas manqué de remarquer cela lui aussi, laissant échapper un grognement de frustration tandis que les vilaines reprenaient leurs positions autour des héros en riant.

-« Nous avons toutes les mêmes pouvoirs, pauvres imbéciles ! Vous ne parviendrez jamais à nous vaincre ! Une seule d'entre nous est réelle… ou pas ! Ahahaha ! »

Constatant qu'ils étaient de nouveau dos à dos et entourés d'akumatisées, dont le nombre avait peut-être même augmenté, Chat Noir soupira.

-« Tu prends celles de gauche et moi celle de droite… ? » murmura le garçon par-dessus son épaule avec un rire gêné.

-« Dès qu'elles se sentent en danger, l'une d'entre elle crée de nouveaux doubles ! souffla Ladybug avec un regard à son partenaire. Nous devons toutes les faire disparaître en même temps si nous voulons nous en débarrasser définitivement. »

-« Une idée ? »

-« Pas là non… »

Tournée vers son partenaire, elle vit une des clones filer vers Chat Noir, dans son dos. Mais le garçon faisait, à cet instant, exactement le même constat. Une des Volpina avait profité du fait que Ladybug soit tournée vers lui pour se diriger à grande vitesse vers elle.

-« Attention ! » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens, passant chacun sur le côté de l'autre.

Ils s'immobilisèrent dans cette position, Ladybug lançant son yoyo droit dans le plastron de la clone qui arrivait sur Chat Noir et ce dernier agrandissant son bâton pour transpercer le ventre de celle qui courait vers sa coéquipière. L'action avait était rapide, sans préparation mais incroyablement efficace. Comprenant ce qui venait d'arriver, les deux héros se regardèrent dans les yeux, aussi surpris que satisfaits par cette incroyable synchronisation dont ils venaient de faire preuve, un sourire extatique dessiné sur leurs lèvres. De plus, ce soudain retournement de situation avait eu le mérite de surprendre les clones qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'esquiver et s'étaient fait prendre par surprise.

-« Ouah… » chuchota Ladybug suivi d'un petit rire, aussitôt imitée par Chat Noir.

La scène de combat se stoppa quelques secondes, tout le monde étant médusé par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Cela faisait presque 2 mois que les héros se battaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais pour la première fois depuis leur prise de pouvoirs respective, ils avaient l'impression de se battre _ensemble_. Ils ne se contentaient plus de se battre pour eux ou d'esquiver, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre, se comprenaient par de simples regards et cette soudaine démonstration de force prouvait qu'ils s'amélioraient de plus en plus dans leur cohésion d'équipe. Regardant tout autour d'elle, Ladybug eut soudain une idée.

-« Maintenant je sais quoi faire ! »

-« Je t'écoute alors ! » répondit Chat Noir alors qu'une des clones fonçait sur lui.

-« On va réutiliser la technique qu'on vient juste de réaliser. » chuchota l'héroïne avec un sourire assuré.

-« T-Tu es sûre ? »

-« Oui ! Je te fais confiance, alors à mon signal, tu te retournes pour frapper les Volpina dans mon dos, d'accord ? Je ferai la même chose. »

-« Entendu. » répondit le héros avec un hochement de tête.

Le garçon avait répondu sans vraiment réfléchir. En vérité, depuis le début de la mission, il ne se sentait pas vraiment lui-même. Il agissait instinctivement, sans prendre le temps de se poser les questions qu'il se serait posé en temps normal. Et pourtant cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, au contraire. Lui aussi faisait confiance à Ladybug et ce qu'ils étaient capables d'accomplir ensemble le faisait se sentir plus fort, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Repoussant une énième vague d'ennemies, le garçon balaya l'espace devant lui avec son bâton juste avant d'attraper le poignet d'une des Volpina qui arrivait droit sur lui. Dès que ses phalanges furent refermées sur le costume de l'akumatisée, celle-ci disparue dans un nuage orange, comme tant d'autre avant elle. Il s'inquiétait toujours de ne pas encore avoir retrouvé la véritable Volpina. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient bloqués sur les toits de Paris avec ces clones sans savoir si la vilaine était véritablement ici ou en train de manigancer quelque chose d'autre ailleurs.

Abattant trois Volpina devant elle, Ladybug, essoufflée, commençait à remarquer le nombre décroissant d'opposantes face à elle. L'héroïne tentait de les rassembler devant elle afin d'en toucher le plus possible avec un seul lancer de yoyo tout en veillant à rester dos à dos avec son coéquipier afin de ne pas se faire surprendre. Elle attaquait, esquivait, défendait sans relâche. Très vite, il ne resta face à elle qu'une dizaine de clone et aussitôt, elle remarqua qu'une des vilaines s'était écartée du groupe tandis que le reste de ses alliées se préparaient à leur bondir dessus.

-« Elles ne vont pas tarder à appeler du renfort, une d'elle s'est écartée, sur le côté gauche. » déclara l'héroïne sans quitter son poste.

-« D'accord, j'attends ton signal. » répondit son coéquipier.

Avec un petit sourire, elle prit une profonde inspiration tout en rattrapant son arme dans sa main gauche après un lancer qui venait de faire disparaître deux opposantes de plus.

-« Prêt chaton ? »

-« Paré ma lady ! »

Une seconde s'écoula juste avant que la Volpina qui s'était retiré plus loin ne porte sa flûte à sa bouche tandis que toutes les autres opposantes autour ne se mettent à foncer vers eux. C'était maintenant ou jamais. S'ils rataient leur coup, tout serait à recommencer.

-« Maintenant ! » cria-t-elle avant de serrer les dents.

Tout comme ils l'avaient fait quelques instants plus tôt, les deux héros inversèrent leurs positions avec une fluidité et une coordination remarquable. Les clones, surprises, s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement, ce qui permit à Chat Noir de les faire disparaître d'un coup de bâton avant d'envoyer son arme filer droit vers la vilaine qui commençait à souffler dans sa flûte.

Celle-ci disparue et, à la surprise du héros, le bâton fit une gracieuse courbe avant de revenir vers lui, fauchant au passage deux autres clones. Ladybug, quant à elle, avait fait faire à son yoyo un mouvement large, balayant tout ce qu'elle avait devant elle, le filin de l'arme traversant les Volpina et les faisant toutes disparaître dans un nuage de fumée orange. Mais à ce moment, l'héroïne réalisa que la véritable akumatisée ne pouvait pas se trouver parmi elles. Leur plan s'était trop bien réalisé, cela avait été trop facile et les vilaines s'étaient faites avoir exactement de la même façon.

Les clones étaient des photocopies matérielles des stratégies de combat de la Volpina originale et ses doubles ne pouvaient donc pas s'adapter à quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ou qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Si la véritable vilaine avait été présente, elle n'aurait pas laissé leur ruse improvisée fonctionner une seconde fois. Et effectivement, après leur attaque rapide et manifestement efficace, toutes les Volpina avaient disparues. Chat Noir regarda autour de lui, autant vigilant que soulagé. D'un côté, il se réjouissait de s'être débarrassé de toutes ces copies de Volpina sans avoir été blessés, ni lui ni sa coéquipière. Mais si leur ennemie n'était pas là, alors la question évidente à se poser était donc : où pouvait-elle être allé ?

Les deux héros reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle après cette agitation, quittant leur position pour s'approcher du bord du toit sur lequel ils étaient perchés. Chat Noir continuait de regarder nerveusement autour de lui tandis que Ladybug scrutait l'horizon, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Après un petit silence, elle leva les yeux vers son partenaire : malgré ce moment de répit, le garçon était toujours stressé et ses doigts serrés autour de son arme ne l'aidait en rien à se calmer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un rire sardonique venant de derrière eux la coupa dans son élan. Les deux héros firent violemment volte-face pour découvrir, à quelques mètres d'eux, sur un autre toit, Volpina, un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Mais ce qui effraya Chat Noir, et tétanisa Ladybug sur place, c'est que la vilaine tenait fermement piégé dans sa main gauche le poignet de Bridgette. La jeune fille semblait apeurée et les regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

-« Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir la cacher de moi indéfiniment ? ricana la vilaine en montrant fièrement sa prisonnière en se tournant vers Chat Noir. Tu as peut-être réussi à la mettre à l'abris quelques instants mais personne ne m'échappe ! Je suis plus forte que vous deux réunis ! Et toi ! cria-t-elle en pointant sa flûte vers le héros, je vais te faire payer ton effronterie, de m'avoir manqué de respect devant tout le monde ! »

Avec un nouveau rire, la vilaine s'éloigna en emportant avec elle Bridgette qui ne pouvait pas résister. Chat Noir laissa échapper un grognement de frustration tandis que Ladybug se remettait du choc.

Evidemment, elle savait que cette Volpina était aussi un clone, rien de plus qu'une illusion pour les déstabiliser. Mais elle avait beau le savoir, elle devait reconnaître que l'akumatisée avait réussi à lui faire voir double quelques secondes, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers Chat Noir.

-« Du calme, je suis sûre que c'est encore une illusion. » déclara-t-elle.

-« Non… » murmura le garçon avant de se mettre à courir.

-« Chat Noir ! Attends ! »

La jeune héroïne se mit à courir derrière son partenaire qui filait droit en poursuivant la vilaine. Mais cette dernière était rapide et arriva à les distancer facilement. Cependant, le garçon refusait de laisser sa camarade de classe seule avec la vilaine et sautait de toit en toit sans la moindre pause.

-« Chat Noir ! Je t'en prie ! Attends ! C'est encore une illusion, elle essaye de nous avoir ! Ne fonce pas tête baissée ! »

-« Non ! répondit Chat Noir en s'arrêtant entre deux sauts alors que sa partenaire se posait à côté de lui. Tu ne comprends pas ? Toutes ces illusions, c'était pour lui permettre de retrouver Bridgette ! J'aurais dû mieux la cacher, tout est de ma faute ! » se lamenta le jeune homme en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Ladybug le regarda faire avec une mine contrite. Même si elle n'était pas censée savoir ce qui était arrivée, elle compatissait envers son partenaire. Et elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée que le faire parler de l'incident du parc l'aiderait sûrement à se sentir mieux. La jeune fille posa sa main sur son épaule, inclinant la tête pour attirer son attention.

-« Que s'est-il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« … Ladybug… L'akumatisation… Tout cela est arrivé à cause de moi… » fuyant le regard de sa coéquipière.

Le garçon soupira, serrant les poings, avant de se tourner vers elle.

-« Cette fille n'arrêtait pas de mentir sur tout, et sur moi aussi ! Elle disait qu'elle m'avait rencontré et j'avais peur des conséquences néfastes qu'auraient pu avoir ses mensonges si je l'avais laissé continuer ! Alors, je l'ai suivie et je l'ai rencontré dans un parc. Mais je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions, et je l'ai humilié devant sa camarade de classe. »

-« Chat… »

-« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais j'étais tellement, tellement en colère ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais maintenant, cette fille est de nouveau en danger à cause de moi, et je ne peux pas laisser Volpina lui faire du mal ! »

Sur ces mots, le garçon reprit sa course, laissant Ladybug seule avec ses réflexions. La jeune fille était touchée de voir à quel point cette histoire avait affecté son partenaire. La colère qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux quelques heures plus tôt avait laissé place à une véritable inquiétude : il craignait les conséquences de ses actes, il avait reconnu ne pas avoir agi correctement.

Et si elle aurait pu être en colère contre lui, elle ne lui en voulait pourtant pas. Malgré son rôle héroïque, Chat Noir restait un être humain et il arrivait à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. De plus, sa volonté franche de se rattraper ne lui donnait pas envie de le blâmer, mais plus de l'encourager.

Cependant, elle savait mieux que quiconque que son coéquipier filait droit dans un piège tendu par Volpina et elle avait le devoir de l'arrêter avant que la situation ne devienne catastrophique.

* * *

Malgré le fait d'avoir ralenti pour expliquer plus en détail la situation à sa partenaire, Chat Noir avait réussi à pister Volpina qui avait poussé son échappatoire jusqu'à la Tour Eiffel. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il constata que sa partenaire n'était plus avec lui. Il était reparti si rapidement qu'elle n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de le suivre.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, à savoir avouer ses actions à sa coéquipière, lui expliquer pourquoi Lila s'était faite akumatiser à cause de lui. Mais qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Allait-elle toujours accepter de faire équipe avec lui malgré tout ?

Le héros secoua la tête pour recentrer ses idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, Bridgette était en danger et il devait absolument arranger les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le garçon arriva aux pieds de la grande dame de fer, accueillis par les cris des passants qui lui indiquaient qu'ils avaient vu passer deux jeunes filles, dont une en costume, et qu'elles étaient maintenant en train d'escalader la Tour.

Les dents serrées, Chat Noir remercia rapidement avant de se propulser pour atteindre le premier étage de la structure, avant de recommencer pour atteindre le second. Il était impressionné par le fait de ne pas non plus ressentir le moindre vertige. En temps normal, dans cette situation, suspendu à la Tour Eiffel à une centaine de mètres du sol, n'importe qui aurait pu se sentir mal, lui le premier. Mais non, et le garçon poursuivait son ascension en criant aux visiteurs du monument de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible, afin d'éviter d'éventuels blessés.

Le deuxième étage de la tour atteint, il leva les yeux vers le sommet de la Tour pour enfin apercevoir Volpina, ainsi que Bridgette, qu'elle tenait toujours par le poignet, les pieds dans le vide. Sa camarade de classe tentait de se retenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sa deuxième main cramponnée au bras de la vilaine. Le voyant approcher, Volpina éclata de rire.

-« Alors le minou s'est finalement décidé à venir jusqu'ici ! Ahahaha ! Donne-moi ton miraculous ou elle fera le grand saut ! »

« _Très bien joué ma chère_, murmura le Papillon. _Il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de te céder son bijou s'il veut sauver cette jeune fille_. »

-« Je croyais qu'elle était ton amie ! » argua Chat Noir.

-« Elle l'était, mais elle m'a trahie, et je déteste les traîtres ! »

« _Parle pour toi…_ » murmura le jeune homme avec un léger soupir.

-« Alors ?! » cria Volpina en secouant Bridgette.

-« Alors j'en dis que tu bluffes ! répondit soudain Ladybug, se posant au côté de son partenaire sur la structure de la Tour. Tu mens, c'est encore une de tes illusions ! »

-« Ladybug… » murmura son coéquipier en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

-« Vous voulez vraiment testez cette théorie ? » répondit Volpina avec un petit sourire malsain.

La vilaine tandis son bras devant elle, suspendant véritablement sa prisonnière au-dessus du vide et commença à ouvrir progressivement ses doigts sous les cris de Bridgette qui se mit à hurler de terreur. Ladybug en eut presque un vertige : elle savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, que rien n'existait mais le fait de se voir ainsi la faisait littéralement voir double. Volpina était bien plus cruelle qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Tétanisé, Chat Noir ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il ne savait comment procéder. S'ils refusaient et que Volpina lâchait effectivement Bridgette, parviendraient-ils à la rattraper à tous les coups ? L'akumatisée ne leur avait-elle pas tendu un piège qu'ils n'avaient pas encore repéré ? S'il ne souhaitait pas voir Volpina remporter la partie, il souhaitait encore moins voir Bridgette mourir à cause de lui.

Ils étaient piégés. Et sachant qu'il ne pouvait retirer seul sa chevalière et que Volpina ne le laissait jamais monter jusqu'à elle, craignant une supercherie de sa part, il n'avait qu'une seule solution s'il voulait que Bridgette soit relâchée, saine et sauve.

-« D'accord ! » finit-il par crier, à demi conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

-« Chat Noir ?! » s'étrangla sa coéquipière en se tournant vers lui.

-« Ma lady, il faut que tu pr- »

-« Non ! » s'égosilla la jeune fille avant de lancer son yoyo vers Volpina.

-« Attends ! »

L'arme fila droit et transperça la vilaine qui disparue dans un nuage de fumée orange. La mâchoire du héros se décrocha en comprenant le subterfuge et sa colère s'en retrouva ravivée. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette akumatisée ait eu l'audace de faire ce qu'elle venait de faire, c'était d'une cruauté sans nom.

-« C'était une illusion depuis le début… » murmura-t-il, sa voix vibrante de colère

-« J'ai croisé la vraie Bridgette tout à l'heure, sur le toit où tu l'avais laissé ! expliqua Ladybug sans quitter le haut de la Tour des yeux. Je l'ai renvoyé chez elle, c'est pour ça que je savais que cette vision ne pouvait qu'être une illusion ! »

Les yeux toujours levés, les héros aperçurent une ombre bouger au sommet du monument au moment où l'illusion disparaissait.

-« Elle est là ! » déclara Ladybug en pointant la vilaine du doigt.

-« Il est temps d'en finir ! » affirma son coéquipier, s'élançant vers le haut de la Tour, aussitôt suivi par sa coéquipière.

Les deux héros escaladèrent le plus vite possible mais Volpina les avait déjà repérés. Se reculant sur la flèche de la Tour, la vilaine porta sa flûte à sa bouche au moment où Ladybug et Chat Noir arrivaient au dernier étage. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent entouré d'une fumée orange et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, des dizaines et des dizaines de Volpina se dressaient de nouveau devant eux.

-« Encore ? s'indigna Ladybug. Tu es déjà à court d'idées ?! »

-« Je suis bien plus forte que vous deux réunis ! ricanèrent les clones en même temps. Et bientôt j'aurai vos miraculous ! »

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, une des clones fonça vers l'héroïne. Cette dernière la fit disparaître d'un simple coup de yoyo mais ne remarqua qu'à la dernière seconde l'autre vilaine qui arrivait sur elle. Elle fit un pas sur le côté tout en lançant son arme vers elle, afin d'éviter le coup.

Mais les deux héros étaient dans une situation difficile : le haut de la Tour n'était pas large et n'avait pas non plus d'espace plat pour marcher, obligeant les deux jeunes gens à se tenir en équilibre sur l'armature ajouré de la structure.

Et dans son mouvement, Ladybug perdit l'équilibre, se sentant tomber en arrière. La voyant chuter, Chat Noir balaya d'un coup de bâton deux Volpina qui s'approchaient d'eux avant de rattraper sa coéquipière par le poignet et la remonter à côté de lui.

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en faisant tourner son arme à côté de lui.

-« Oui, merci. Mais je pense que le combat dans ces conditions va être plus compliqué que prévu. »

-« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser nous duper comme tout à l'heure. Il faut retrouver la véritable Volpina, et vite, avant qu'elle ne nous file entre les doigts ! » affirma le jeune homme, les dents serrées.

-« Tu as raison, alors je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire ! »

Profitant de l'accalmie dans les attaques de leurs ennemies et de la protection offerte par Chat Noir, Ladybug se recula d'un pas avant de lancer son arme au-dessus d'elle.

« _Lucky Charm !_ »

Une nuée de coccinelles apparurent au-dessus de la jeune fille avant de disparaître en laissant tomber dans ses mains un objet plat et circulaire, rouge à poids noirs. Ladybug le réceptionna aisément avant de le faire tourner dans ses mains.

-« Un miroir ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

-« C'est parfait, je comptais justement me recoiffer après le combat ! » déclara Chat Noir en fauchant une Volpina qui fonçait vers lui.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre à son partenaire, la jeune héroïne aperçu une des clones de Volpina qui fonçait vers elle, puis deux, puis trois. Elle dû s'écarter de son coéquipier alors que les doubles sautaient juste à côté d'elle. Tenant le miroir dans sa main droite, Ladybug dût envoyer son arme de sa main gauche, ne touchant que deux cibles sur trois.

Effectuant un autre saut sur le côté, l'héroïne faisait maintenant dos au soleil qui déclinait doucement dans le ciel. Un de ses rayons vint frapper dans la vitre du miroir, ce qui aveugla Ladybug et lui fit tourner la tête de manière machinale. Elle remonta l'objet au niveau de son visage et alors qu'elle faisait disparaître la 3e Volpina, un large sourire se dessina sur ses traits.

Dans le miroir, elle apercevait évidemment son propre reflet mais la vilaine qui venait de prendre son yoyo dans l'abdomen et qui disparaissait maintenant dans un nuage de fumée n'apparaissait nulle part sur la vitre.

-« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, agitant joyeusement le miroir au-dessus d'elle en regardant vers son partenaire.

Le jeune homme se tourna à son tour vers elle, et comprit en un instant où sa coéquipière voulait en venir. Lui aussi, dans le reflet du miroir, apparaissait seul au sommet de la Tour Eiffel et comprit en une fraction de secondes que toutes les Volpina autour de lui n'étaient que des illusions.

-« D'accord, alors je pense qu'on va aussi avoir besoin de ça. » déclara-t-il après un énième coup de bâton autour de lui pour faire disparaître les Volpina qui s'approchaient trop de lui.

« _Cataclysme !_ »

Tandis que son partenaire activait son pouvoir, Ladybug inclina le miroir, parcourant le champ de bataille improvisé pour repérer leur véritable ennemie. Mais la tâche était rendue périlleuse par les nombreuses Volpina qui se précipitaient vers elle pour tenter de la déconcentrer et qu'elle devait en permanence esquiver.

Arrivant sur le côté, une des clones la força à effectuer un tour sur elle-même pour parer le coup qui arrivait droit sur elle, la faisant disparaître du même coup. Quand soudain, derrière elle, légèrement au-dessus de son épaule, Ladybug aperçut enfin le reflet de la véritable Volpina, au point le plus haut de la Tour.

-« Chat Noir ! Elle est là, vas-y ! » cria-t-elle en désignant l'akumatisée du doigt tout en se retournant.

Sans perdre un instant, le garçon sauta pour poser sa main droite sous les pieds de la vilaine qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les barres de fer que le héros avait touché se disloquèrent en poussière de rouille, faisant céder leurs voisines et entraînant tout le haut du monument dans leur chute, ainsi que Volpina qui laissa échapper un cri de terreur.

Aussitôt, tous les autres clones disparurent tandis que les deux héros se laissaient tomber à leur tour. Se posant sur une armature qui ne risquait pas de s'écrouler, Ladybug lança son yoyo vers Volpina, la rattrapant par la cheville tandis que Chat Noir continuait sa chute, s'approchant de la vilaine en s'aidant d'un des piliers. Alors qu'ils arrivaient presque au deuxième étage, le héros arracha le collier qui pendait au cou de la vilaine avant de la réceptionner quand ils atteignirent enfin le sol. Il la reposa machinalement, sans la moindre compassion tandis que sa coéquipière venait le rejoindre. Le garçon lui passa aussitôt le pendentif qu'elle s'empressa de briser avec un coup de talon une fois jeté à terre.

Le petit papillon noir et violet en sorti alors pendant que Lila perdait son costume de super vilaine. Avec un soupir de contentement, Ladybug décrocha son yoyo de sa hanche avant de le lancer vers le petit insecte.

-« Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Je te libère du mal ! »

Le petit messager ressorti de son arme, changé en papillon blanc qu'elle laissa s'éloigner avec un regard satisfait.

* * *

« _Non ! _cria le Papillon dans son repère. _Ladybug, Chat Noir ! Bientôt j'obtiendrai vos miraculous, et ce jour-là sera loin d'être un mirage, mais sera au contraire une écrasante réalité pour vous !_ »

* * *

Ladybug s'autorisa à soupirer de contentement avec un petit regard à son partenaire. Mais l'effondrement d'une des poutres d'acier qui vint s'écraser juste à côté d'eux, faisant sursauter d'un même entrain les trois jeunes gens la rappela à l'ordre. La jeune fille attrapa le miroir qu'elle avait accroché à sa hanche avant de le lancer au-dessus d'elle.

« _Miraculous Ladybug !_ »

Aussitôt, une nuée de coccinelles apparurent tout autour d'eux, replaçant les poutres en fer et reconstruisant les dommages du Cataclysme de Chat Noir en remettant le sommet de la Tour en l'état. Elles se dispersèrent également jusqu'à l'appartement de Bridgette afin de réparer ce qu'avait causé l'affrontement du héros et de la vilaine dans la chambre de la jeune fille, replaçant les affaires de l'adolescente et redressant les meubles qui avaient été renversés.

Chat Noir tourna les yeux vers sa coéquipière, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il était fier de ce qu'ils avaient pu accomplir aujourd'hui. Cette synchronisation incroyable qu'il avait partagée avec elle sans l'avoir fait avec quiconque auparavant l'avait mis dans tous ses états, le faisant se sentir puissant et invincible, et il savait qu'elle l'avait ressenti aussi.

Mais, entendant Lila se relever à quelques pas de lui, le héros savait également que quelques détails restaient à clarifier avec elle. Allait-elle lui en vouloir d'avoir causé les incidents d'aujourd'hui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour rattraper ses erreurs ?

* * *

_Hey ! Comme promis me revoilà avec la suite de Volpina, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_J'espère aussi que vos vacances se sont bien passées, et que vous êtes au taquet pour la rentrée, je vous souhaite la réussite à tous ! Moi j'ai eu le temps de bien travailler sur la suite de cette histoire, j'ai plein de chapitres qui vous attendent et je suis vraiment contente de vous retrouver._

_Je reprends donc le rythme normal de post de mon histoire à partir d'aujourd'hui, et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin de cette partie sur Volpina, restez connectés... !_

_P.S.: J'anticipe une question qui arrivera sans doute avec ce chapitre et même si je l'avais déjà précisé, ça remonte à assez loin donc je comprendrais que certains d'entre vous l'ai oublié : Félix/Chat Noir ne peut pas retirer seul sa bague. À cause de sa mauvaise volonté au début, au moment de sa prise de pouvoir, il a été frappé d'un "maléfice" qui l'empêche de retirer son miraculous de son propre chef et seul un autre porteur peut la lui retirer, c'est-à-dire Ladybug, le Maître et Papillon (et ses akumatisés). C'est un élément de l'histoire originale que j'aie simplement appliqué ici !_


	41. Volpina - Partie 5

Ladybug regarda la jeune italienne se remettre sur ses jambes tandis que son partenaire détournait le regard. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de se tourner la jeune fille qui regardait tout autour d'elle de manière effrénée avant de porter son attention sur l'héroïne.

-« Q-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmura-t-elle.

-« Tu as été akumatisée par le Papillon, mais tout va bien maintenant. » acquiesça Ladybug avec un petit sourire.

-« O-Oh… Oui je me souviens… J'étais en colère parce qu- »

L'adolescente s'interrompit en voyant Chat Noir, derrière Ladybug, tourner la tête vers elle, un air courroucé sur le visage. Mais elle s'empressa de lui répondre en fronçant à son tour les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Ladybug, tu dois savoir que Chat Noir est venu dans un parc pour me crier dessus devant ma camarade et j- »

-« Je sais, coupa Ladybug d'une voix froide, je suis au courant. »

-« Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut lui dire ! »

-« Tiens, tu as raison, je ne lui ai pas dit. » murmura l'héroïne avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

Chat Noir se crispa légèrement quand il sentit le regard de sa coéquipière se poser sur lui. Elle allait sûrement lui faire la morale, et qu'aurait-il à répliquer à ça ? Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, mais certainement pas de la meilleure des manières, elle aurait raison de le réprimander. Il avait fait beaucoup de faux pas, il avait perdu son sang-froid, il avait mis des civils en danger, et plus grave encore, provoqué une akumatisation. Elle allait sûrement lui dire…

-« Merci Chat Noir. » déclara Ladybug.

« _Comment ?_ » pensa le héros en tournant les yeux vers elle tandis qu'il aperçut le visage de Lila se décomposer. Elle le remerciait ? Mais pourquoi ? Il avait accumulé les erreurs et elle lui disait merci ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Ladybug demanda à la jeune italienne de l'attendre un instant avant de s'avancer. Elle passa proche de lui, si proche qu'il sentit presque son bras toucher le sien alors qu'elle lui faisait un petit mouvement de tête, lui intimant silencieusement de la suivre à l'écart.

Le garçon s'exécuta sans poser de question, curieux de savoir ce que sa coéquipière cachait derrière ce sourire satisfait. Les deux héros avancèrent sur le sol métallique de la tour jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus dans le périmètre d'écoute de Lila. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Chat Noir toujours dans le dos de sa coéquipière, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux étaient si bleus que le garçon avait l'impression d'y voir un prolongement du ciel. Il resta figé quelques instants, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose avant de secouer brutalement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Dis quelque chose, imbécile !_ » s'énerva intérieurement le héros contre lui-même avant de se racler chaotiquement la gorge.

-« É-Écoutes, je comprendrais que tu sois en colère contre moi. J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi : j'ai fait mon maximum pour me rattraper mais j'ai mis des civils en danger, j'ai provoqué une akumatisation, j'ai- »

-« Tout va bien, murmura Ladybug avec un petit sourire. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre toi, au contraire. »

-« V-Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai… Enfin c'est à cause de moi si… »

-« Je sais, tu ne t'y es peut-être pas pris de la bonne façon, mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Bridgette m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, et tu as eu raison d'intervenir : les mensonges de cette fille auraient pu être un danger à la longue, pour elle comme pour nous. Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle venait de dire mais la mine fermée de Chat Noir lui montrait que le garçon avait du mal à croire en ses paroles.

-« En plus, reprit-elle, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à te mettre en danger pour protéger cette camarade de classe, tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour elle quand tu l'as cru en danger de mort, tu t'es battu seul contre Volpina alors que j'aurais dû être là pour t'épauler. Tu as parfaitement rempli ta mission Chat Noir, ne te blâmes pas pour rien. »

Chat Noir resta bouche bée, surpris par cette déclaration soudaine, avant d'esquisser un faible sourire, arrachant un petit rire à sa coéquipière. Puis, après un petit instant de flottement, la jeune fille leva son poing vers son ami avec un petit hochement de tête. Comprenant ce geste comme s'il l'avait exécuté toute sa vie, le héros s'empressa de faire cogner ses phalanges dans celles de sa coéquipière.

-« Bien joué ! » se félicitèrent les deux amis avec un sourire plus large.

Les deux héros restèrent de nouveau figés quelques secondes, yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'un « bip » s'échappant de leurs miraculous respectifs ne les fasse revenir à la réalité.

-« Je me charge de la raccompagner, murmura Ladybug avec un petit mouvement de menton vers Lila. Je ne sais pas si vous pourriez passer plus d'une seconde ensemble sans vous entretuer ! » rit-elle.

-« Cela me parait compliqué en effet… murmura Chat Noir avec un petit sourire. De mon côté, je vais aller récupérer Bridgette qui doit toujours être dans ce bâtiment où je l'ai laissé… »

-« C'est inutile, tu n'en pas besoin. Comme je te l'ai dit, je l'ai croisé avant de te rejoindre et je lui ai dit de rentrer chez elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait absolument rentrer pour rassurer ses parents, il parait que vous avez fait beaucoup de dégâts chez elle… » taquina la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Mais au fond d'elle, Ladybug était en proie à la panique. Elle devait absolument convaincre son partenaire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller rejoindre Bridgette, car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de raccompagner Lila puis de rejoindre l'immeuble où son coéquipier l'avait déposé sous son identité civile avant de se détransformer. Elle devait se montrer convaincante et lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'aller chercher Bridgette. Elle vit la surprise passer dans les yeux de Chat Noir avant que celui-ci n'esquisse un nouveau sourire léger.

-« Merci. » acquiesça le jeune homme.

-« Hey, il faut bien qu'on surveille nos bêtises à l'un et à l'autre si on veut rester les meilleurs. » affirma Ladybug avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

Chat Noir se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire encore plus large. Rassurée d'avoir réussi à convaincre son partenaire de sa véritable efficacité pour la mission du jour, la jeune fille se recula de quelques pas, se dirigeant vers là où l'attendait toujours Lila.

-« Bye-bye chaton ! » lança-t-elle avec un mouvement de main, sans se retourner.

Le héros la regarda s'avancer vers la jeune italienne, passer son bras gauche autour de sa taille avant de s'élancer du haut de la tour, son saut ponctué par un cri d'effroi de Lila qui amusa légèrement Chat Noir. Le héros regarda sa coéquipière s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse à l'horizon. Le garçon s'autorisa à pousser un petit soupir, mêlé de lassitude et de soulagement.

Il était heureux de savoir que Ladybug était de son côté, et même s'il n'avait pas agi comme il l'aurait fallu avec Lila, elle avait salué ses efforts et il était ravi de constater que sa maladresse n'avait en rien entaché leur travail d'équipe. Repensant à leur formidable coordination du jour, le héros esquissa un nouveau sourire. Ils faisaient des progrès et leur complicité grandissante leur permettait d'être de plus en plus efficace, ce qui le rassurait véritablement.

Mais autre chose perturbait le jeune homme, un trouble qu'il ressentait dès qu'il croisait le regard de sa coéquipière. Comment pouvait-elle avoir des yeux aussi bleus, aussi pétillants, aussi vivants tout simplement ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi intimidé à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait un sourire ? Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de répondre à cette mimique, alors qu'il ne pouvait afficher qu'un simple rictus, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait ?

Se sentant rougir de nouveau, Chat Noir secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ces étranges questions de sa tête. Il s'approcha de la balustrade de la Tour, admirant les rayons orangés du soleil qui frappaient dans les vitres des immeubles alentour, illuminant la capitale d'une magnifique teinte dorée. Le garçon admira la ville s'étaler à ses pieds avant de prendre conscience que c'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il admirait la vue de Paris depuis la Tour Eiffel, lui qui n'avait jamais pu visiter la grande dame de fer depuis l'intérieur. Et si le garçon n'aurait jamais pensé que ce panorama lui serait un jour indispensable, il aurait bien voulu rester l'admirer encore un peu si le « bip » insistant de son miraculous ne lui avait pas ordonné de rentrer immédiatement chez lui.

* * *

Tenant fermement Lila dans des bras, Ladybug se rapprochait à grande vitesse de leur lycée. Les deux jeunes filles avaient choisi ce lieu stratégique, qui permettrait à la jeune italienne de rentrer facilement chez elle et à l'héroïne de disparaître rapidement. Chemin faisant, l'héroïne remarqua la mine fermée de l'adolescente qui n'osait pas la regarder, préférant poser ses yeux sur le décor qui défilait tout autour d'elles.

-« Ça ne va pas ? » questionna-t-elle.

-« Tu as pris sa défense alors que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai été akumatisé, répondit Lila en fermant ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as défendu hein ? »

-« Parce qu'il est mon coéquipier et que j'ai confiance en lui. »

-« Il m'a crié dessus ! Il m'a humilié devant mon ami ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, je t'assure ! »

-« Et tu ne penses pas qu'il avait des raisons d'être en colère ? » argua Ladybug en posant un regard sévère sur Lila.

La jeune italienne la regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescentes alors que le lycée n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres devant elles, Ladybug continuant de sauter de toits en toits.

-« Je suis nouvelle ici, et… Je ne voulais pas être toute seule, finit par murmurer Lila d'une petite voix. Je voulais qu'on s'intéresse à moi, je voulais me faire des amis ! »

-« Et tu crois que mentir est la meilleure des solutions pour commencer une amitié ? »

-« Je racontais des choses sans importance, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit… »

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'école. Ladybug se laissa glisser le long d'une gouttière qui longeait le bâtiment, déposant Lila au sol avant de se tourner vers elle, un petit sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

-« Bon écoutes, je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça. Mais le fait est que tes mensonges peuvent mettre des personnes en danger, et c'est pour cela que Chat Noir était en colère. Je suis sûre que tes amis t'accepteront telle que tu es, sans avoir besoin de leur raconter des mensonges pour avoir toute leur attention. »

-« Mais maintenant, ils vont savoir que je leur ai menti, et plus personne ne voudra jamais me parler ! » se lamenta Lila en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

L'héroïne la regarda faire avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

-« Je suis persuadée qu'ils te pardonneront si tu es sincère avec eux. Ils seront peut-être contrariés au début mais je t'assure que ça en vaut la peine. Tu ne peux pas continuer à leur mentir ouvertement sans craindre les conséquences, alors parle-leur avec ton cœur avant que les répercussions ne soient trop grandes, d'accord ? »

Lila se figea quelques instants avant de soupirer. Elle tortillait ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, trépignant d'un pied à l'autre, signe évident de son inconfort. Au fond d'elle, Ladybug était convaincue que son amie avait un bon fond, et elle était prête à lui pardonner si elle acceptait de jouer le jeu de la franchise, avec elle et ses autres camarades. Après un nouvel instant de flottement, la jeune italienne releva les yeux.

-« Bon, d'accord… Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine… »

-« Tout ira bien, rassura l'héroïne. Mais plus de mensonges, promis ? »

-« Promis. » acquiesça Lila avec un petit sourire.

Un « bip » insistant s'échappa des boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug qui s'empressa de faire un pas en arrière pour s'écarter de sa camarade de classe afin de rejoindre de nouveau les toits pour retourner à son appartement le plus vite possible. Ses parents devaient se faire un sang d'encre, sans compter Jehan et Andréa qui avaient dû chercher à la joindre tout l'après-midi et qui s'étaient certainement lancé à sa recherche. Elle fit un signe de main à Lila avant de rejoindre les hauteurs, accrochant son yoyo sur une des cheminées visibles depuis le sol. Mais l'héroïne, une fois perchée, fut aussitôt rappelée par Lila.

-« Ladybug ! Tu diras à Chat Noir que je m'excuse d'avoir raconté toutes ses histoires ! J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop longtemps ! Je vais devenir une meilleure personne, je vous le promets ! »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un matou un peu boudeur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit rancunier ! affirma Ladybug avec un grand sourire. À plus ! »

Quittant définitivement l'adolescente, l'héroïne laissa échapper un rire satisfait en pensant à la tête qu'aurait fait son coéquipier s'il l'avait entendu dire cela. Il l'aurait certainement un peu mal pris, et cela l'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

En continuant son drôle de film dans sa tête, Ladybug se dépêcha de rejoindre une rue adjacente à la boulangerie de ses parents afin de se détransformer à l'abris des regards et enfin les retrouver pour pouvoir les rassurer.

* * *

Une fois de retour chez lui, Félix, après un bref debrief sur la situation avec Plagg, s'était installé à son bureau pour rattraper les quelques exercices que le garçon n'avait pas réalisé pendant l'après-midi. Penché sur ses cahiers, le garçon remplissait distraitement les lignes en faisant tourner son crayon dans ses doigts.

Même si les exercices ne présentaient aucune difficulté particulière pour lui, le jeune homme peinait à se concentrer, ses pensées vagabondant sans cesse ailleurs. Les mots de sa coéquipière et son visage souriant ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes à essayer de remplir ses lignes de calcul, Félix laissa échapper un grognement de frustration en échappant son crayon, passant ses mains sur son visage. Pourquoi était-il aussi perturbé ?

S'enfonçant dans le fond de son siège, le jeune homme remarqua que son téléphone portable, posé non loin de lui sur le bureau, s'illuminait à intervalle régulier d'un voyant de couleur, indiquant que le jeune homme avait reçu un message. Abandonnant l'idée d'achever son travail pour le moment, le garçon se saisit de l'appareil avec un petit soupir.

Mais ce fut ensuite une exclamation de surprise que le jeune homme laissa échapper en constatant l'accumulation de messages et d'appels manqués notifiée sur l'interface. Des appels et des messages paniqués d'Andréa et Jehan essentiellement, lui demandant s'il avait reçu des nouvelles de Bridgette, très certainement au courant que leur amie avait été prise dans l'attaque du jour.

Faisant défiler les lignes, la poitrine serrée, se sentant légèrement coupable d'avoir « ignoré » ses camarades de manière involontaire, le garçon remonta les messages jusqu'au premier qu'il avait reçu, juste après son départ de la maison après s'être transformé en Chat Noir pour retrouver Lila. C'était un message de Bridgette.

\- (Bridgette Dupain-Cheng) : _Je te dois des excuses, tu avais raison, Lila nous a menti. Chat Noir est intervenu, c'était un peu impressionnant mais je pense qu'il a eu raison finalement. Elle était très en colère, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire quelque chose de stupide…_

La poitrine de Félix se serra encore plus. Même si finalement tout s'était bien terminé et que son intervention avait suffi à la mettre à l'abris du danger, le garçon s'en voulait de lui avoir fait prendre des risques inutiles. S'il avait été un peu plus courageux, peut-être serait-il directement allé voir Lila sous son identité civile et rien de toute cela ne serait arrivé.

Mais au moins maintenant, le problème était réglé, enfin pour l'instant, car rien ne permettait d'affirmer que Lila ne recommencerait pas à mentir prochainement. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de pianoter rapidement sur son téléphone.

\- (Félix Agreste) : _Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère sincèrement que tout va bien pour toi. Je suis en partie responsable, j'aurais dû aller voir Lila avant que la situation ne dégénère._

Félix glissa son téléphone dans sa poche avant de s'étirer. Il devait rester vague sur ses activités de l'après-midi car Jehan et Andréa allaient sûrement lui demander pourquoi il était resté injoignable pendant toutes ces longues heures. Le garçon imaginait, les yeux clos, leur panique ainsi que celle qu'avait dû ressentir les parents de Bridgette en entendant sa lutte contre Volpina alors que sa camarade était encore sur les lieux. Qu'avaient-ils pensé en constatant la chambre ravagée et se rendant surtout compte que leur fille n'était plus là ?

Mais surtout le garçon pensait à Bridgette : la peur qu'elle avait dû ressentir durant cette attaque de front lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait fait de son mieux pour la protéger mais le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Volpina s'en serait-elle prise à elle ? Aurait-elle pu se défendre ? Probablement pas. Et lui ? Comment aurait-il réagi face à cette situation ? Il ne se serait jamais pardonné de voir son amie blessée par sa faute.

Un tintement léger provenant de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées.

\- (Bridgette Dupain-Cheng) : _Oui, je vais bien. J'ai eu peur mais Chat Noir est intervenu juste à temps, je lui dois beaucoup. Je l'aime bien mais Lila méritait une leçon après nous avoir menti comme ça. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases après ça…_

\- (Félix Agreste) : _Tu es sûre de toi ? Il serait normal de ne pas se sentir en forme après une attaque comme celle-ci. En ce qui concerne Lila, j'espère que cette péripétie lui fera comprendre que mentir n'est jamais une solution._

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur son canapé, les sourcils froncés. Il commençait à bien connaître son amie et il avait été facile de constater son altruisme à toute épreuve, même pendant les situations compliquées. Et encore maintenant, alors qu'elle aurait pu se retrouver mortellement en danger, elle préférait s'inquiéter pour celle qui l'avait menacé plutôt que de sa propre condition. Le jeune homme se mit à taper légèrement du pied sur le sol de manière inconsciente, tandis que Plagg venait se poser à côté de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda le kwami en engloutissant un morceau de fromage presqu'aussi gros que lui.

-« Bridgette a été mise en danger aujourd'hui, et je sais qu'elle ne nous diras jamais si quelque chose la tracasse ou non. Elle préfère se concentrer sur Lila, alors qu'elle devrait se soucier d'elle. »

-« C'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelqu'un. » répondit son petit compagnon avec une mine faussement pensive.

Félix lui adressa un regard sévère tandis que son téléphone émettait une nouvelle petite musique.

\- (Bridgette Dupain-Cheng) : _Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Lila voulait attirer l'attention, dans un sens je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça… Mais je ne dis pas que c'est bien !_

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un nouveau soupir de frustration. Il avait la désagréable impression que sa camarade évitait ses questions et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas autant insister qu'il le voudrait sans paraître suspect mais le garçon voulait tout de même s'assurer de la condition de sa camarade par ses propres moyens.

Avec un petit sourire sarcastique, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il s'étonnait lui-même : quelques temps en arrière encore, il aurait passé son chemin sans se soucier de rien ni de qui que ce soit. Il aurait ignoré Lila et tous les problèmes qu'elle pouvait engendrer, l'état d'esprit de Bridgette après cette attaque, il n'aurait pensé à rien de tout cela. Mais le fait était qu'aujourd'hui, il s'en souciait.

Bridgette, ainsi que tous ses camarades de classe, mais aussi Ladybug avec qui il partageait une situation toute particulière, rien qu'à eux, encourageaient le jeune homme à devenir curieux, à s'intéresser aux autres et cela lui donnaient envie de se battre pour ceux qu'il appréciait. Si sa nouvelle double condition, autant sa vie de héros que sa civile, avait été difficile à accepter au début, il était certain qu'elle faisait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Et c'était une sensation particulièrement agréable. Reportant son attention sur son téléphone, le garçon s'enfonça dans l'assise du canapé sous le regard interrogateur de Plagg.

\- (Félix Agreste) :_ Tu es mon amie, c'est mon travail de m'inquiéter pour toi. C'est toi qui m'as appris cela, tu t'en souviens ? Regarde, tu t'inquiètes encore pour Lila alors que c'est toi qui as été le plus touchée dans cette histoire._

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon tandis qu'il se relevait, toujours étroitement surveillé par Plagg. Il savait que ce dernier message allait sûrement surprendre sa camarade mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Sans vraiment savoir d'où elle venait, le garçon entendait une petite voix qui lui chuchotait d'aller rendre visite à son amie, là, tout de suite, immédiatement.

Sa compagnie quotidienne ainsi que celle de Jehan et Andréa était en train de le transformer complètement et le garçon suivait de plus en plus son instinct et ses envies plutôt que sa tête. Et étrangement, cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Il fit soudain volte-face vers Plagg, un air résolu sur le visage, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de sa grande fenêtre.

-« On va faire un tour. » déclara-t-il.

-« Encore ? gémit le kwami en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'abord ? »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Si tu ne poses pas de question, double ration de fromage en rentrant. »

-« Tu sais comment me parler gamin ! » ricana Plagg en s'approchant de son porteur.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire avant de regarder sa montre. L'heure du dîner était encore suffisamment éloignée pour qu'il puisse s'absenter sans que cela ne soit remarqué. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il enfila son costume de héros avant de glisser son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa tenue. Puis, décrochant son bâton de son dos, il passa la fenêtre dans un silence absolu.

* * *

Bridgette regardait l'écran de son téléphone avec un sourire amusé. « _Tu es mon amie, c'est mon travail de m'inquiéter pour toi. C'est toi qui m'as appris cela, tu t'en souviens ?_ » avait répondu Félix. Si les conversations avec son camarade étaient en général de courte durée, elle était contente de pouvoir discuter calmement avec lui après cette journée éreintante.

Les émotions d'inquiétude de ses parents ainsi que de Jehan et Andréa qui étaient venus à la boulangerie et qu'elle avait eu la surprise de retrouver après sa détransformation héroïque avaient été palpable toute la fin de l'après-midi. Mille fois sa mère avait vérifié son visage, ses bras, à la recherche de quelconques blessures, mêmes infimes.

Les questions avaient plu et l'adolescente avait été obligée d'avouer la situation à ses deux camarades, en tentant tout de même d'arrondir les angles en voyant leurs yeux s'emplir peu à peu de colère. Bridgette était convaincue que Lila avait été sincère dans ses paroles, et qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour s'améliorer, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Après presque une heure de conversation, Andréa et Jehan étaient finalement rentrés chez eux et l'adolescente avait pu retrouver sa chambre qui, à son grand soulagement, avait été remise parfaitement en ordre grâce au _Miraculous Ladybug._ Avec lassitude, elle s'était allongée sur la méridienne au centre de la pièce, laissant échapper un long soupir de fatigue. Puis après quelques minutes de conversation avec Tikki où la jeune fille s'était congratulée de son efficacité avec son partenaire pour la mission du jour, elle s'était finalement mise à ses devoirs, qu'elle non plus n'avait pas eu le temps de faire.

Mais l'adolescente peinait à se concentrer, les évènements de la journée tournant sans cesse dans sa tête. Même si tout c'était bien terminé, elle ressentait encore une pression qui pesait de plus en plus sur elle. L'akumatisée du jour s''était montrée particulièrement féroce et rusée et jamais encore elle n'avait été directement la cible d'un vilain sous sa forme civile. Elle devait avouer que cela était très impressionnant, dans le sens horrifique du terme. En avalant difficilement sa salive, la jeune fille continuait à se demander ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire si Chat Noir n'était pas arrivé pour la sortir de cette situation périlleuse.

Bridgette prenait peu à peu conscience que ce rôle d'héroïne entrainait un nombre bien plus important de contraintes qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Si devoir disparaître en permanence pour pouvoir se transformer en était déjà une grande, l'adolescente n'avait jamais pris en compte les situations où il lui était effectivement impossible de se transformer, car impossible de s'en sortir dans sa situation civile.

C'est finalement le message de Félix qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées, surprise mais à la fois contente qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles. En quelques mois de fréquentations, son ami avait déjà beaucoup changé, pour le meilleur, et elle se félicitait intérieurement pour cela.

« _C'est toi qui m'as appris cela, tu t'en souviens ?_ »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille en relisant ces mots. Elle était persuadée que cette phrase cachait un autre message, comme un remerciement. « _Tu m'as appris à me soucier des autres, tu t'en souviens ?_ », voilà ce qu'il voulait dire. Son ami la taquinait et cela lui faisait étrangement plaisir.

\- (Moi ^_- ) : _Dis donc, depuis quand tu es devenu aussi sentimental ?_

La jeune fille tapa sa réponse avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de regarder Tikki qui la surveillait avec, elle aussi, un petit sourire sur le visage. L'adolescente n'aurait jamais pensé que discuter avec Félix pourrait autant lui remonter le moral. Bien sûr, elle avait été reconnaissante de l'inquiétude d'Andréa et Jehan, qui l'avaient cherché tout l'après-midi, dans tous les coins, tentant de la retrouver avec ses parents sur leurs talons.

Mais pourtant, une fois de nouveau seule, Bridgette avait eu du mal à se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'insécurité qui lui ravageait la poitrine. Et tout aussi bizarrement, ce sentiment avait disparu dès qu'elle avait reçu ce message de la part de Félix. Sa réponse ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre car quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone de la jeune fille émit un petit tintement.

\- (Félix (^O^) ) : _Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Vous en êtes responsables après tout…_

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire en montant les escaliers de sa mezzanine, s'asseyant ensuite sur le bord de lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- (Moi ^_- ) : _Oh mince… Est-ce que je dois m'excuser ? :P_

\- (Félix (^O^) ) : _Non, je pense que c'est une bonne chose._

\- (Félix (^O^) ) : _Tout ça pour dire que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider._

\- (Moi ^_- ) : _Awww… Merci beaucoup ! Bah puisqu'on en parle, tu voudrais pas m'envoyer un ange pour m'aider à résoudre les exercices de physique ?_

\- (Félix (^O^) ) :_ Si, bien sûr._

Au moment où le message de Félix s'affichait sur son écran, Bridgette entendit un bruit provenant de la terrasse, juste au-dessus d'elle. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos en repensant à ce qu'il lui était arrivé cet après-midi, lorsqu'elle avait entendu ce même bruit.

Mais son appréhension retomba aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le visage familier de son coéquipier se pencher au-dessus du vélux. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, tant elle était surprise par cette soudaine apparition. Attrapant son châle qui était posé sur son lit, Bridgette ouvrit la trappe avant de se hisser au dehors tandis que le héros reculait quelque peu.

-« Chat Noir ? murmura la jeune fille en passant son vêtement autour de ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, répondit le garçon en passant sa main dans sa nuque. Je suis passé voir comment tu allais, après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… »

Bridgette ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils en détaillant le visage du jeune homme. Si discuter avec lui était devenue chose facile en tant que Ladybug, l'adolescente était loin de se douter que le héros était du genre à rendre visite à n'importe qui. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une victime des akumatisés qui avaient sévis en ville parmi d'autres, pourquoi venir la voir elle ?

Remarquant le visage fermé de sa camarade, Chat Noir perdit aussitôt son sourire en se raidissant quelque peu. Pris d'un doute, le garçon se demandait intérieurement s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en venant ici. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de le voir après tout ?

-« S-Si je dérange, je peux partir… » s'excusa-t-il maladroitement en reculant de nouveau.

-« … Quoi… ? souffla la jeune fille, extirpée de ses pensées. Oh ! Non, non ! Tu ne me déranges pas, excuse-moi, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise. Je ne pensais pas te revoir, enfin pas si vite. »

-« J'avais promis de te raccompagner chez toi après l'attaque, mais Ladybug m'a dit qu'elle s'était chargée de toi. »

-« O-Oh oui ! Mais il ne fallait pas te déranger tu sais, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. »

Chat Noir ne put retenir un sourire qui se dessina timidement sur ses lèvres tandis que la jeune fille y répondait. Cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir aussi souriante. Après avoir vu son visage se tordre de peur alors qu'elle le regardait se battre avec Volpina, il était rassuré de la voir aussi apaisée.

-« Je m'en voulais, avoua-t-il en détournant légèrement les yeux. C'est moi qui t'ai mis en danger, la moindre des choses s'était de m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

-« Non, non, ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, vraiment. Peut-être pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit mais il était indispensable de faire comprendre à Lila que ses mensonges pouvaient être dangereux pour tout le monde. »

Le héros laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement alors que Bridgette reportait son attention sur lui. Elle était véritablement surprise qu'il soit ici, mais ce n'était pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. De plus, en tant que Ladybug, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu discuter de la situation, de cette colère qui avait été la sienne pendant l'incident avec Lila, et même si elle ne pourrait pas lui poser autant de questions qu'elle l'aurait voulu, elle allait peut-être pouvoir le faire parler un petit peu.

-« Et toi ? questionna-t-elle en remettant son châle en place. Tout va bien ? Le combat d'aujourd'hui a dû être assez compliqué. »

Aussitôt, elle vit une lueur s'allumer au fond des yeux de son coéquipier. Un autre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit soupir.

« _Encore une fois, elle ne pense qu'aux autres…_ » pensa le garçon en se tournant vers elle.

-« J'avoue avoir eu peur mais finalement tout s'est bien terminé. »

-« J'ai vu à quel point tu étais en colère tout à l'heure. Lila n'est pas une mauvaise personne, je t'assure. Disons… qu'elle aime raconter des histoires. »

-« Je me suis énervé parce que des mensonges comme ça la mettent en danger, elle, ainsi que tous ceux qu'elle connait. Il fallait absolument que ça s'arrête. »

-« Elle ne recommencera pas, j'y veillerai, promis. » affirma Bridgette avec un petit hochement de tête.

Chat Noir y répondit avant de grimper sur la balustrade du balcon. Leur entrevue n'avait pas duré longtemps mais le garçon était maintenant rassuré. Bridgette ne semblait pas trop affectée par les évènements du jour et son héroïque présence ne semblait pas la déranger, ce qui lui enlevait un grand poids des épaules. Sa camarade n'était pas en colère contre lui et son enthousiasme laissait facilement penser que l'attaque du jour ne serait rapidement qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-« Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, murmura le garçon en décrochant son arme de son dos, il fait froid et il commence à être tard. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, alors, si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais me retirer. »

-« Merci de ta sollicitude Chat Noir, rentre bien ! » acquiesça la jeune fille avec un sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses dents.

-« Merci. Et… À bientôt peut-être ? Dans de meilleures circonstances que cet après-midi j'espère. »

L'adolescente hocha la tête avant de lui faire un signe de main tandis que le garçon bondissait sur un autre bâtiment, non loin de là.

-« Je pense qu'on se reverra plus vite que tu ne le crois. » rit Bridgette tandis que Tikki venait la rejoindre sur la terrasse, un sourire sur le visage.

Et alors que le héros bondissait de toit en toit, s'éloignant de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng pour rejoindre la fenêtre de sa chambre, le garçon s'arrêta un instant en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son costume. Avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Chat Noir lu le message qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- (Bridgette Dupain-Cheng) : _Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de me rendre visite ! :D_

-« Je pense avoir une petite idée sur la question… » murmura le garçon en remettant le portable à sa place, son sourire se faisant plus large, avant de reprendre sa route jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

_Hey ! Voilà qui clôture cette partie sur Volpina, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ma Lila fanon ne prend pas le même tournant que la canon, tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle en qu'antagoniste aux côté de Papillon. Que pensez-vous d'elle après ce dernier chapitre ? J'ai voulu inclure une petite scène "Marichat" aussi (sauf que dans ce cas, c'est pas Marichat, c'est quoi ? Brinoir ? xD) parce que je suis une grande fan de ce couple. C'était rapide mais ça me tenait à coeur !_

_Lila reviendra de temps en temps, comme les autres membres de la classe de Bridgette et Félix, no hate sur elle s'il vous plaît xD_

_Je vous reviens dans deux semaines (le 28 septembre) pour un tout nouveau acte qui a été TRÈS éprouvant à écrire pour moi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, alors restez connectés..._


	42. Sculpteur - Partie 1

_**DISCLAIMER**: Attention, cet acte du "Sculpteur" est un arc très important de l'intrigue et traite de sujet assez dur, en l'occurrence **le deuil**. Il n'en sera pas mention dans tous les chapitres mais je tenais à vous prévenir au cas où cela serait un sujet sensible pour vous._

_Je mettrais des avertissements pour les chapitres qui en traiteront explicitement._

_Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre a été très spécial à écrire pour moi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

* * *

Après les évènements de Volpina, les jours avaient filé sans accroc : Lila, après une grande explication et de sincères excuses à ses camarades de classe, avait fini par se faire pardonner et avait donc retrouvé sa place au sein du groupe. Étonnamment fidèle à sa promesse, la jeune italienne ne se faisait plus surprendre à mentir, même s'il lui arrivait encore assez souvent de monopoliser l'attention de ses amis pour raconter anecdotes sur anecdotes, partageant ses trouvailles d'internet avec toujours l'appui historique de Maxence.

Papillon s'était aussi montré étrangement calme pendant les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, au grand plaisir de Ladybug et Chat Noir qui avaient pu profiter de ces jours de repos après un mois de novembre particulièrement chargé. Les deux héros s'étaient retrouvé plusieurs fois sur les toits de Paris afin de patrouiller dans différents quartiers mais surtout pour faire plus ample connaissance, dans la mesure du possible.

L'idée était venue de Ladybug qui avait proposé à son partenaire de se rencontrer en dehors de leur mission afin de pouvoir discuter un peu plus tranquillement, de tout et de rien. D'abord surpris par cette initiative, les deux coéquipiers étant tous les deux très à cheval sur la notion « d'identité secrète », Chat Noir avait fini par se prêter au jeu. Il se doutait qu'une meilleure cohésion d'équipe les aiderait à améliorer leur efficacité de combat, ce qui ne serait jamais du luxe. Évitant les sujets trop personnels, les deux héros avaient donc pris l'habitude de se retrouver en fin de journée, parfois plusieurs fois par semaine.

Et si Chat Noir était toujours quelque peu frileux de quitter la maison sans prévenir personne, craignant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son absence, le garçon passait de véritables bons moments avec sa partenaire.

Il la découvrait peu à peu sous d'autres angles, venant même parfois à souhaiter que les heures de la journée tournent plus vite afin de profiter plus rapidement de ces moments privilégiés avec elle. Dans ces moments, il était simplement Chat Noir à ses yeux, elle était simplement Ladybug aux siens et ils pouvaient alors, lui comme elle, oublier tout ce qui ne relevait pas de l'instant présent.

Mais aussi plaisants que ces instants pouvaient être, le héros devait toujours finir par abandonner son costume pour se replonger dans sa vie civile, beaucoup plus contraignante. Si l'hiver était la saison préférée de Félix, l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année le mettait toujours très mal à l'aise, et le peinait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

De plus, cette année était d'autant plus spéciale qu'il « profitait » en première ligne de la joyeuseté qu'apportaient ces évènements à ses camarades de classe. Le lycée s'était par ailleurs paré de nombreuses décorations, ainsi qu'un sapin installé au centre de la cour, que des élèves volontaires avaient décorés un samedi matin.

En outre, cette dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël apportait sa dose d'excitation et d'effervescence que Félix supportait de moins en moins bien. Partout où il allait, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, le mot « Noël » était sur toutes les langues, s'invitait dans toutes les conversations. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais confié à ses amis sur la peine que lui apportait cette fête : la perte de sa mère avait entraîné dans la maison des Agreste une disparition totale de tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à cet évènement pourtant normalement si joyeux. Plus de sapin, plus de guirlande, plus de musique.

À partir de ses 8 ans, le jeune Félix avait vu peu à peu disparaître de la maison tout ce qui lui rappelait sa mère, à commencer donc par les fêtes de Noël qui n'étaient plus célébrées chez eux. Les 3 premières années, Gabriel avait pourtant essayé de faire des efforts, se libérant pour la soirée du 24 décembre afin de la passer avec son fils. Mais les souvenirs que le garçon en gardait étaient tout l'inverse des mots « bonheur » ou « convivialité ».

Si Félix avait lui aussi essayé de faire des efforts, pardonnant le temps d'un soir les absences trop longues de son père, le garçon ne pouvait hélas pas faire disparaître le chagrin de Gabriel qui se faisait encore énormément sentir lors de ses moments. Et le jeune homme se souvenait encore distinctement, lors du dernier Noël passé ensemble, du moment où son père s'était brusquement levé pour disparaître dans le couloir avant d'éclater en sanglots, ses pleurs parvenant jusqu'à lui à travers la porte pourtant refermée précipitamment, la tête posée contre le pan de bois.

À cet instant, le garçon avait compris que malgré tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire pour arranger les choses, leur tristesse respective serait toujours beaucoup trop grande pour être ignorée. Et si la sienne avait fini par se transformer en une sorte d'acceptation, celle de son père était toujours bien vivante, s'étant progressivement changée en un déni pur et simple.

Gabriel refusait toujours d'évoquer la disparition son épouse et fuyait la période des fêtes comme la peste. Aussi trouvait-il toujours le moyen de se soustraire de la maison le 24 décembre au soir, laissant son fils derrière lui sans même un mot d'excuse. Si la première fois, le jeune homme avait cru à une coïncidence, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'en était rien.

Père et fils vivaient donc difficilement cette période de l'année, et même si Félix avait fini par s'habituer aux absences longues et répétées de son père, le passage de Noël était toujours une étape très compliquée. De plus, faire bonne figure auprès de ses amis afin de ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons était de plus en plus difficile et malgré lui, il avait fini par attirer l'attention de Bridgette.

Si la jeune fille savait que son ami n'était pas quelqu'un de joyeux de manière générale, même si elle tachait d'améliorer cela, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de constater le regard anormalement triste de son camarade. Dès que le garçon se pensait seul ou isolé des autres, ce dernier baissait immédiatement les yeux, les commissures des lèvres légèrement inclinées vers le bas.

Bridgette avait d'abord mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue qui accompagnait les examens du mois de décembre. Mais après plusieurs jours à remarquer ce comportement, la jeune fille avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, Félix faisait tout pour le cacher, reprenant un air tout à fait normal dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui ou qu'on lui adressait la parole, ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus : il ne voulait pas qu'on constate sa tristesse, il faisait de son mieux pour la dissimuler.

Jusque-là, la jeune fille n'avait pas osé aller lui parler, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise ou de comprendre qu'elle mettait une fois de plus son nez dans des affaires qui ne la concernait pas.

Mais Félix était son ami, et il était normal de s'inquiéter lui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais que pourrait-elle lui dire si jamais son camarade s'emportait, rétorquant qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on s'occupe de lui ? Qu'aurait-elle à répondre à cela ? Ces questions taraudaient la jeune fille et même si elle faisait son possible pour ne pas y penser en journée, le simple fait de poser ses yeux sur Félix ravivait ses inquiétudes de plus belle.

La sonnerie de fin de journée venait de retentir, clôturant les cours de ce jeudi-là. Les élèves rassemblaient tranquillement leurs affaires tandis que Jehan prenait la parole.

-« Pfiou, et bah moi je suis pas mécontent que les vacances arrivent enfin. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a semblé interminable ces cessions d'examens. »

-« Oui pareil, surtout que ce n'était pas toujours facile. » renchérit Andréa.

-« Vous pensez avoir bien réussi ? » demanda Bridgette en passant son sac sur son dos.

-« Je ne sais pas, on verra bien les résultats. » murmura son amie en haussant les épaules tout en nouant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Pour toute réponse, Félix se contenta de l'imiter mais Jehan s'empressa de passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules en riant.

-« Hey allez, fais pas le modeste. Tu es le premier de la classe, je suis persuadé que tu as cartonné aux exams. Même si j'ai peut-être une chance de te battre en philo, bizarrement. »

-« « Bizarrement » ? » répéta Bridgette en haussant un sourcil.

-« Attends, tu as vu mes notes ? répliqua le garçon avec un clin d'œil. J'ai eu 18, 16 et 17, si ça c'est pas incroyable ! Je suis tellement fier de moi… » compléta-t-il avec un ton théâtralement ému.

-« Mouais, je constate que les notes sont en baisse… » railla Andréa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Et si je peux me permettre, j'ai eu 19 sur 20 au dernier devoir. » souffla Félix avec un petit sourire.

-« Tu devrais arrêter de te vanter Jehan, parce que les autres matières c'est pas la grande joie ! rajouta Bridgette en tirant la langue. Félix va te battre à plate couture, tu vas pleurer quand tu verras les résultats ! » acheva-t-elle tandis qu'Andréa acquiesçait.

-« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! s'esclaffa Jehan en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa camarade. Et de toute façon, est-ce que vous m'avez déjà vu pleurer pour une mauvaise note ? »

-« Non, et heureusement, sinon toute l'école serait déjà noyée sous les flots. » déclara Félix, que Jehan tenait toujours sous son bras.

Jehan se figea en dévisageant son camarade qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait tandis que les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Un sourire extatique se dessina sur son visage avant que le jeune homme ne se mette à rire à son tour.

-« Ok, ok, hoqueta-t-il en écrasant une larme au coin de son œil. Bien joué, 1 – 0 pour toi. » articula le garçon avant d'être de nouveau pris par un fou rire.

Le sourire de Félix se fit plus large alors qu'il se défaisait de la prise de Jehan en se penchant pour attraper son sac. Après ce rire général, les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la classe afin d'emprunter les escaliers qui descendaient vers la cour.

-« Au fait Bridgette, appela Jehan. Tu as ta famille qui vient pour Noël cette année ? »

-« Bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt la jeune fille. Il va y avoir mes tantes, mes oncles, mes grands-parents, … »

En l'entendant dire cela, Félix baissa de nouveau les yeux, sans vraiment le faire exprès. Le garçon ne connaissait aucune autre famille que ses parents. Il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun de ses grands-parents, il ignorait même s'ils étaient encore en vie. Le garçon savait qu'il avait de la famille du côté de sa mère, une tante qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois lors de ses funérailles et une cousine dont il n'avait presqu'aucun souvenir.

Il fallait dire qu'en plus de se renfermer sur lui-même après la disparition de sa femme, Gabriel avait également refermé complètement sa maison, n'acceptant plus aucun proche si ce n'est bien sûr son fils qu'il gardait toujours près de lui, métaphoriquement parlant.

Ainsi, Félix, en plus de supporter un père distant et renfermé, avait dû affronter la plus complète des solitudes depuis la perte de sa mère. Et si cela ne lui avait pas semblé si triste que cela jusque-là, se contentant de subir la situation sans broncher, entendre ses camarades discuter de leurs familles respectives déchirait son cœur bien plus cruellement qu'il ne le voulait.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce sujet pouvait l'atteindre de cette façon : le garçon était pourtant persuadé d'avoir fait son deuil depuis longtemps et cette situation d'ermite avait fini par lui coller à la peau, à tel point de préférer le silence de sa chambre au bruit de l'extérieur. Mais depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Bridgette, Jehan et Andréa, certaines de ses certitudes avaient fondu comme neige au soleil et celle-ci en faisait manifestement partie : cette solitude le blessait, encore plus à cette période de l'année.

Dès qu'elle s'était mise à parler, Bridgette avait remarqué le regard de Félix se pencher vers le bas, si bien qu'elle s'était dépêchée d'orienter le sujet de conversation un peu différemment afin de sortir de cette situation inconfortable pour lui, bien qu'elle ignorait encore pourquoi.

-« D'ailleurs, mon cousin William arrive ce soir. Il faut qu'il aille terminer son inscription à un stage aux Beaux-Arts avant le début des vacances, et il fallait absolument qu'il soit présent ! »

-« Ton cousin veut faire un stage aux Beaux-Arts ? » demanda Andréa.

-« Oui, il fait de la sculpture ! Il est très doué, c'est vraiment incroyable ce qu'il fait. »

-« Je ne savais pas ça, déclara Jehan. Il fait quoi comme sculpture ? »

-« Un peu de tout, il travaille énormément sur la pierre, mais aussi sur le bois. Il a réparé des bas-reliefs aussi une fois, pour une voisine. Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez ! »

Arrivés en bas des marches, la jeune fille dégaina son téléphone pour pianoter quelques secondes avant de monter l'écran du portable à ses trois amies. Les photos montraient des sculptures de toutes tailles et travaillées dans différents matériaux.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient véritablement impressionnés par le professionnalisme qui ressortait de ses œuvres. L'une d'elle, sans doute inspirée par l'art grec, représentait une femme drapée portant un panier. Le détail du vêtement était si fin qu'on aurait pu croire qu'une véritable femme avait été statufiée pour obtenir un rendu aussi parfait.

-« Incroyable. » murmura Félix qui ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la sculpture.

-« Tu l'as dit, c'est incroyable ! » s'esclaffa Jehan en récupérant le téléphone des mains de son amie pour regarder la photo de plus près.

-« Quel âge à ton cousin ? » demanda Félix.

-« Un an et demi de plus que moi, 18 ans, presque 19. »

La mâchoire du jeune homme se décrocha. Pour un tel résultat, le garçon s'attendait à quelqu'un de plus âgé, une maîtrise de l'art ancrée dans le temps. Mais visiblement, il n'en était rien et pourtant, ces sculptures étaient assurément très impressionnantes.

-« C'est pas commun comme passion pourtant, souligna Andréa en se tournant vers son amie. D'où ça lui vient ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, répondit Bridgette en haussant les épaules. Il a toujours été passionné par les statues. Mais si ça vous intéresse, vous pourrez lui demander ! Comme je lui ai parlé de la musique de Jehan, il veut venir au concert de demain soir. »

Le regard du grand métis s'alluma avant que ce dernier n'éclate de rire.

-« Je vois que ma réputation me précède ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme en bombant le torse. Alors comme ça il vient pour me voir jouer, c'est ça ? »

-« Surtout pour vous rencontrer, corrigea Bridgette en tirant la langue. Mais oui, il est curieux de te voir à l'œuvre. »

-« Génial ! Mais je ne serai pas le seul à assurer le spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura le grand métis en se tournant vers Félix.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'afficher un sourire mal assuré, amusant les deux filles devant ce regard quelque peu sceptique. Ayant appris que son ami faisait lui aussi de la musique, Jehan, qui avait organisé un concert à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël, était allé trouver Félix pour lui demander expressément d'y participer. Le garçon, très excité à l'idée de faire un duo avec lui, avait insisté auprès de lui pendant plusieurs jours.

D'abord réticent, Félix avait fini par céder devant l'insistance presque touchante de son camarade, une véritable passion brûlant dans ses yeux dès qu'il évoquait leur hypothétique duo. Le grand blond avait longuement débattu avec son camarade sur sa volonté de ne pas se faire remarquer et le grand métis avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer.

Les deux garçons avaient fini par trouver un compromis et s'étaient mis à jouer ensemble en début de semaine, s'entraînant à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes pour garder secret le morceau qu'ils allaient présenter le lendemain. Sans surprise, les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient parfaitement bien avec leurs instruments, s'adaptant l'un à l'autre avec de simples regards ou mots échangés rapidement. Les partitions sous les yeux, ils pouvaient interpréter à peu près n'importe quel morceau tant leur coordination rendait les choses faciles.

Et sans surprise, ces moments-là faisaient énormément plaisir à Jehan qui ne pouvait effacer le sourire béat qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres dès qu'ils se mettaient à jouer ensemble. Plus surprenamment, Félix fut étonné de trouver aussi ses marques très facilement, comme si la présence de son ami rendait les choses plus naturelles pour lui. Quelques mois auparavant, jamais le garçon n'aurait pensé partager sa musique au violon qui était pour lui quelque chose de très intime qu'il ne gardait essentiellement que pour lui.

Pourtant, avec Jehan, qui partageait lui aussi un lien très fort avec la pratique de ses instruments, tout avait semblé très facile, trouvant tout de suite une sorte d'harmonie avec son camarade qui lui faisait très plaisir, bien plus qu'il ne l'osait l'avouer.

Mais une fois de plus, les fêtes de fin d'année approchant doublée du jeu de cet instrument qui avait une signification très particulière pour lui, Félix laissait entrevoir à travers sa musique quelque chose d'infiniment triste, sans pourtant le faire exprès. Tout comme son camarade, le garçon laissait tout passer à travers son instrument : ses sentiments, ses idées, ses peurs, ses envies, sans même en avoir conscience.

Quand il jouait sans partition, ce qu'il avait fait devant Jehan la première fois qu'il avait amené son violon au lycée afin de lui montrer ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir, le jeune homme s'était laissé complètement aller, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait joué, enchaînant les notes comme ils enchaînait ses idées. Et bien sûr, sa musique, qui reflétait l'état de son cœur en cette période de l'année, avait laissé ressortir la tristesse que le jeune homme traversait sans jamais la verbaliser, tout de suite repérée par Jehan.

C'était d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux que Félix avait achevé son morceau, étonné de surprendre Jehan dans le même état que lui après l'avoir écouté pendant plusieurs minutes. Aussitôt, les deux amis avaient compris qu'ils s'étaient parfaitement trouvés, retrouvant les mêmes sensations à travers leurs jeux, désireux de montrer ce qu'ils avaient de meilleur en eux par leurs instruments, consciemment ou non.

Félix hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, soutenant quelques instants le regard de Jehan posé sur lui.

-« J'ai promis après tout, il ne serait pas très correct de revenir sur ma parole. »

-« Surtout que je ne vais pas te laisser le choix ! » taquina le grand métis avec un grand sourire.

Les quatre amis traversèrent la cour, traversèrent la grande porte pour se retrouver sur le parvis du lycée. D'un coup d'œil, Félix repéra la voiture de son chauffeur qui l'attendait, garé à quelques pas. S'il avait pris l'habitude de ce drôle de manège, se pliant aux exigences de son père comme à son habitude, il le trouvait toujours aussi ridicule. De plus, le garçon regrettait de ne pas avoir un instant à lui sur le retour des cours, un instant seul pour pouvoir respirer, isolé avec ses pensées.

Mais Gabriel insistait pour que l'aller et le retour de l'école se fasse en voiture, même si la maison se trouvait à peine à 10 minutes à pied, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus. Ajouté à cela, le garçon détestait se faire remarquer et, malgré lui, cette voiture toujours garée au même endroit, à l'attendre tous les jours, avait fini par attirer l'attention, certaines personnes allant jusqu'à lui poser des questions.

Avec un petit soupir, il se tourna vers ses trois camarades en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

-« Bon, à demain. » murmura-t-il avec un petit signe de main.

Les trois autres répondirent à son salut avant de tourner les talons, prenant la direction opposée à la sienne. Félix reprit sa marche vers la voiture mais s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard. Au bas des marches, sur sa droite, le garçon venait de repérer Camille qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais, un petit sourire sur le visage. Le jeune homme se contenta de froncer les sourcils en soutenant son regard, la défiant silencieusement d'approcher. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de passer ses mains dans son dos en le regardant s'approcher de sa voiture. Sarah, juste à côté d'elle, portait son sac en plus du sien et se tenait légèrement en retrait, les yeux baissés.

La main sur la portière, Félix s'arrêta de nouveau pour dévisager Camille qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il porta son attention sur la petite rousse derrière elle avant de hausser les épaules et de s'assoir dans le véhicule. Que pouvait-elle encore préparer ?

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'était pas venue l'importuner : Jehan étant toujours dans les parages, elle n'osait pas vraiment approcher, de peur de se faire moquer par le grand métis qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de la provoquer. Mais ce silence inquiétait Félix car il savait que cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Calant son coude sur le bord de la fenêtre alors que la berline se mettait en route, le jeune homme fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

Il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que Camille le savait tourmenter à cause de la période de l'année : se connaissant depuis leur enfance, la peste était évidemment au courant de la disparition de sa mère. Et même si la mort de Mme Agreste était une carte que Camille évitait d'abattre, sachant ce qu'elle pouvait craindre de la part de Gabriel Agreste, Félix savait qu'elle pourrait utiliser son chagrin pour le manipuler contre son gré, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Toutes ces questions sur ses agissements distants et ses regards en coin tourmentaient le grand blond qui ne put retenir un nouveau soupir. Il ne savait pas comment la peste allait frapper, mais elle frapperait dans peu de temps, il en était convaincu.

* * *

Après s'être séparée de Jehan et Andréa, Bridgette entra dans la boulangerie de ses parents, tout sourire. Elle était pressée que son cousin n'arrive, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presqu'un an et le fait de l'accueillir quelques jours, en plus des fêtes de Noël, la mettait particulièrement en joie.

-« C'est moi ! déclara-t-elle en poussant la porte, faisant sursauter sa mère, qui était derrière le comptoir. William est là ? »

-« Bridgette, tu m'as fait peur ! protesta Sabine en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Non pas encore, ton père est parti le chercher à la gare il y a quelques minutes. »

-« Mince, si j'avais été plus rapide j'aurais pu y aller avec lui. » murmura la jeune fille en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-« Ils seront vite de retour, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Bridgette hocha la tête avant de prendre Sabine dans ses bras. L'adolescente resta encore quelques instants afin de s'assurer que sa mère n'avait pas besoin d'elle avant de passer la porte du fond pour rejoindre leur appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune fille retira son manteau et son écharpe puis se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Elle referma la trappe derrière elle tandis que Tikki s'échappait de sa sacoche.

-« Tu as l'air drôlement excitée par l'arrivée de ton cousin ! » remarqua la kwami avec un petit sourire.

-« Je l'adore, on passe toujours des bons moments quand il est là, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire ! » affirma Bridgette avec un grand sourire avant de se raviser.

Tikki lui adressa un petit sourire alors que Bridgette passait sa main dans sa nuque avec un petit rire forcé.

-« Enfin, bien sûr je ne vais pas pouvoir te le présenter, même si j'aimerais beaucoup, mais tu me comprends. Il est comme un frère pour moi, on est très proches. »

-« Je comprends, acquiesça Tikki avec un hochement de tête. Mais au fait, tu ne crains pas que sa présence ne te soit gênante pour ton rôle de Ladybug ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Eh bien, si vous êtes tout le temps ensemble et que Papillon attaque, il risque d'être compliqué de lui fausser compagnie pour te transformer, tu ne penses pas ? »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura Bridgette en hochant négativement la tête. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Il ne sera pas ici très longtemps de toute façon, soupira-t-elle, malheureusement. C'est l'affaire d'une semaine. »

-« Et moi ? Je risque de te causer du tort s'il vient souvent dans cette pièce. »

-« Mais non, il suffira de te cacher sur la mezzanine, murmura l'adolescente en prenant son amie dans ses paumes. Il n'est pas du genre fouineur, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de lui. Et ma mère m'a dit qu'il allait dormir dans le salon puisque nous allons avoir des emplois du temps différents, pour que j'évite de le réveiller quand je partirai en cours demain matin. »

-« Je vois que vous êtes bien préparés. » rit Tikki avec un grand sourire.

-« Nous avons l'habitude de recevoir beaucoup de monde à la maison, alors on est équipé pour n'importe quelle situation. Tu vas voir, ça sera l'effervescence quelques jours puis tout redeviendra calme, comme d'habitude. »

-« Vous recevez beaucoup de monde à Noël, c'est ça ? »

-« Nous sommes beaucoup dans ma famille, surtout du côté de papa, alors quand on invite tout le monde, les chiffres grimpent vite. »

-« Combien en tout ? » demanda Tikki, amusée.

Bridgette se redressa avant de se mettre à compter sur ses doigts, sous l'œil rieur de sa kwami qui ne pu retenir un petit rire. Mais l'adolescente ne se laissa pas distraire et continua de compter pendant plusieurs secondes en haussant un sourcil.

-« 26… 27… … 28 ? Enfin je crois, tu sais que je ne suis pas très forte en maths. »

-« Autant que ça ?! » s'exclama Tikki avant de cacher sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle avait haussé le ton.

-« Ahaha, oui je sais ça fait toujours cet effet-là. Mais oui, nous sommes beaucoup et la famille, c'est sacré chez nous, hors de question de laisser qui que ce soit de côté. »

Alors que Tikki allait reprendre la parole, les deux amies entendirent la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir et plusieurs pas résonnèrent alors sur le sol.

-« Bridgette ! » appela Tom depuis le bas de l'escalier.

En un bond, l'adolescente se mit debout avant de se précipiter vers la trappe de sa chambre. Elle se tourna un instant vers Tikki qui hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la chambre, comprenant la demande muette de sa porteuse. Satisfaite, Bridgette se précipita au bas de l'escalier, se tournant immédiatement vers l'entrée, où se tenaient encore sa mère et William.

Le garçon aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux vairons releva aussitôt le regard alors qu'un sourire extatique se dessinait sur son visage. Retirant hâtivement le manteau qu'il portait pour découvrir une veste de couleur marron, le jeune homme s'avança à son tour vers l'escalier alors que Bridgette dévalait les dernières marches avant de se jeter dans ses bras, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Hey cousine. » fit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Bridgette.

-« Ça faisait trop longtemps ! protesta l'adolescente en prenant un ton boudeur. Je veux plus qu'on attende aussi longtemps pour se voir ! »

-« Ahaha, tu m'as manqué aussi. » déclara-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa cousine.

-« Il était temps que tu arrives ! déclara Sabine avec un petit sourire malicieux. Si tu savais à quel point elle nous a rabâché les oreilles ces derniers jours… »

-« Ouais et bah moi au moins je suis contente qu'il soit là. » s'offusqua Bridgette en s'écartant de William tout en tirant la langue.

-« Mais qui t'as dit que nous n'étions pas contents de le recevoir, hmm ? dit Tom en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu. C'est juste que nous, on sait canaliser notre énergie. »

Bridgette prit soudain une mimique outrée, ce qui fit rire Sabine et William.

-« Tu le sais bien tonton, murmura le jeune homme, Bridgette a toujours été une pile électrique sur patte, alors tout ce qui est « canalisation », je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle connaisse bien ! »

-« Hey mais tu es dans quel camp, toi ?! rétorqua sa cousine en lui donnant une petite tape dans le bras. Tu me rappelles pourquoi j'étais contente de te revoir ?! »

-« Parce que je suis le plus beau et le plus talentueux de la famille ? » fanfaronna William en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Et le plus modeste aussi… » souffla Sabine avec un nouveau sourire.

-« Merci maman ! »

Une petite hilarité générale se fit avant que Tom ne reprenne la parole.

-« Bon les jeunes, on va pas restés plantés là dans l'entrée. On va installer le salon pour William avant de dîner, comme ça, ça sera fait. »

-« Je vais allez chercher les draps. » déclara Sabine en s'éloignant vers le couloir.

-« Et moi les couvertures ! » répondit Bridgette en remontant l'escalier vers sa chambre.

Mère et fille s'écartèrent pendant que Tom et William s'approchaient du canapé qui trônait dans la pièce pour le déplier. Avec satisfaction, Bridgette entra dans sa chambre afin de récupérer des couvertures rangées dans son armoire, faisant un petit sourire à Tikki qui l'avait entendu revenir, perchée sur la rambarde de la mezzanine. L'adolescente, les bras chargés, lui fit un petit signe de main avant de prendre le chemin inverse.

* * *

Une fois le lit installé, les Dupain-Cheng s'étaient installés dans la cuisine pour discuter ensemble avant de passer à table, parlant tranquillement du planning des prochains jours.

-« Tu n'as pas manqué de cours pour venir ici ? » interrogea Sabine en regardant William qui terminait son assiette.

-« Si, mais j'avais déjà prévenu mes professeurs, expliqua le jeune homme. Et ce n'est qu'un seul jour. En plus, si je veux ce stage, il fallait absolument que je vienne en personne. »

-« Un peu étrange comme manière de faire. » souligna Tom en débarrassant le plat du repas maintenant vide.

-« Surtout que je n'étais pas au courant, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques jours. Si j'avais été plus malin, j'aurai trouvé une meilleure solution, mais faute de temps, j'ai dû vous demander de m'héberger… » s'excusa le garçon en passant une main dans sa nuque.

-« Mais non, répondit Sabine avec un petit sourire. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis comme nous allons recevoir tout le monde d'ici quelques jours pour Noël, ce n'est pas un problème. »

-« Tu repartiras avec tes parents ? » demanda Bridgette en se penchant vers William.

-« Oui, même si j'ai le stage que je veux, il ne se fera que courant janvier, alors j'aurai tout le temps de m'organiser. »

-« Oh… Alors ça veut dire que tu ne restes que quelques jours ! » protesta Bridgette en secouant la tête.

-« C'est déjà pas mal non ? » dit William avec un petit clin d'œil.

La jeune fille fit la moue, ce qui fit sourire les autres avant que Sabine ne brise le silence.

-« Ta mère m'a rapidement expliqué ce qu'était ton stage, c'est pour la sculpture, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, acquiesça le garçon. S'ils me prennent, j'aurai une place aux Beaux-Arts l'an prochain. C'est vraiment une chance incroyable, la plus grande école d'art de Paris ! »

-« C'est une opportunité fantastique, s'enthousiasma Tom en apportant une tarte sur la table. Tu as toujours été passionné par ça, je suis persuadé qu'ils te prendront ! »

-« Merci tonton. »

-« À quelle heure est ton rendez-vous ? » questionna Sabine en attrapant des assiettes à dessert dans le meuble derrière elle.

-« Vers 17h, le secrétariat m'a demandé de passer après les cours de la journée. »

-« Tu voudras que je te conduise ? » proposa Tom en découpant le gâteau.

-« Non, ça ira, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que je ne le fais déjà. Vous avez du travail à la boulangerie, et puis ce n'est pas très loin. Je peux me débrouiller, merci. »

-« Tu ne nous déranges pas, insista Tom. Tu sais qu'on s'entraide toujours dans la famille, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu demandes, d'accord ? »

-« Je sais, merci, répondit William en retournant un sourire à Bridgette qui le regardait. D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour vous remercier. »

Le garçon se leva, traversant la pièce pour se diriger vers le salon avant de se pencher vers son sac qui contenait ses affaires. Le jeune homme fouilla quelques instants avant d'en sortir un objet, protégé par un tissu blanc. Il fit demi-tour avant de le tendre à Sabine.

-« Ce n'est pas extraordinaire mais je voulais absolument vous offrir quelque chose. »

Sabine regarda son mari puis sa fille avant de déballer doucement l'objet. Elle découvrir ainsi une petite statuette en bois foncé d'une vingtaine de centimètres représentant un petit chat, le dos relevé et les pattes en avant, comme s'il était prêt à bondir.

-« Awww… Il est trop mignon ! » exulta aussitôt Bridgette en faisant le tour de la table pour venir se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule de sa mère.

-« Oui c'est vraiment adorable ! » rit Sabine en terminant de retirer le étoffe blanche avant de faire tourner la sculpture dans ses mains.

-« Tu es très talentueux, tu le sais ça ? » complimenta Tom avec un grand sourire.

-« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'aurai voulu faire plus. » précisa William en passant une main dans sa nuque.

-« Tu plaisantes ? C'est magnifique, je vais tout de suite le mettre sur le buffet pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. » rétorqua Sabine en se levant.

Bridgette regarda sa mère faire en plissant légèrement les yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« _Un petit chat noir…_ » pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Aussitôt, l'image d'un autre chat noir dont elle était proche lui traversa l'esprit, ce qui la fit rire doucement. La jeune fille était vraiment contente de la relation plus proche qu'elle avait désormais avec son partenaire et le fait de retrouver son image dans une petite statuette l'amusait.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » releva William en penchant la tête.

-« Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit la jeune fille en retrouvant sa place. C'est vraiment magnifique. »

-« J'ai eu des cours sur la sculpture animale récemment à l'école, alors je me suis dit que j'allais les mettre en pratique. »

-« C'est très réussi. » affirma Sabine en lui tendant une part de gâteau.

-« Au fait, en parlant d'école ! affirma Bridgette en se tournant vers William. Tu viens au concert du lycée demain, hein ? J'ai montré tes œuvres à mes amis et ils ont très envie de te rencontrer ! »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que la sculpture puisse servir pendant un concert de musique, mais tu m'as tellement parlé de Jehan et de ses talents pour la musique, je me dois de rencontrer d'autres artistes ! » rit William avec un clin d'œil à sa cousine.

-« Tu verras, je suis persuadée que vous allez très bien vous entendre. Félix aussi est passionné d'art, il est un peu timide mais je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de discuter avec toi. Il avait l'air très impressionné quand je lui ai montré tes sculptures ! »

-« Aha, d'accord alors, je viendrais après mon rendez-vous. »

-« Super ! »

-« D'ailleurs chérie, coupa Sabine, quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ce Félix ? Nous connaissons Jehan et Andréa, mais pas lui ! Il a l'air d'être gentil en plus… »

-« Maman… Je t'ai expliqué, c'est un peu compliqué avec son père… Il ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Il doit demander l'autorisation pour tout et je ne suis pas certaine que « rencontrer les parents de mes amis » fasse partie de la liste de ses activités journalières. C'est pas contre vous hein… »

-« Oh, bah d'accord, dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas nous le présenter ! » s'offusqua gentiment Tom en prenant un faux ton outré.

-« C'est ton amoureux c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu veux te le garder pour toi ? » railla William en donnant un petit coup de coude à sa cousine.

-« N'importe quoi ! répliqua tout de suite la jeune fille en s'empourprant malgré elle. Félix est un ami. Un ami ! A. M. I., c'est tout. Y'a rien du tout entre nous. »

-« Je pourrais avoir son avis à lui alors ? » plaisanta William avec un sourire insolent.

-« Si tu veux le voir s'enfoncer jusqu'au centre de la Terre en une fraction de seconde, tu as trouvé le meilleur moyen ! Félix n'aime pas parler de lui et de toute façon, c'est un AMI. » insista Bridgette en croisant les bras.

-« Tu sais un garçon qu- » commença Tom.

-« PAPA ! le coupa aussitôt sa fille en le foudroyant du regard. AMI. »

-« D'accord, d'accord ! » rit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense.

-« Bon, changeons de sujet, compléta Sabine avec un sourire. Ce pauvre garçon doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent à cause de nous. »

-« Surtout que j'ai classe demain, alors écourtons les discussions inutiles pour que j'aille me coucher tôt ! » acquiesça Bridgette.

-« Depuis quand tu es devenue une élève modèle toi ? » taquina William.

-« Gna gna gna… »

La soirée se poursuivie joyeusement jusqu'à ce que chacun se sépare en se souhaitant une bonne nuit. En remontant dans sa chambre, accueillant Tikki sur son épaule, Bridgette faisant part à son amie de son excitation vis-à-vis de la journée du lendemain. Elle était très contente d'avoir son cousin près d'elle, et elle était sûre qu'avec la soirée qui se profilait pour la journée suivante, son bonheur serait plus que complet.

* * *

_Voilà qui marque la fin de cette première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! __On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, restez connectés..._


	43. Sculpteur - Partie 2

La fin de journée approchait et l'effervescence des vacances de Noël se faisait maintenant clairement ressentir, au grand dam de Félix. L'attention des élèves se faisait moindre et les bruits de couloir plus insistants. Et si le jeune homme jouait le naturel en essayant de rester concentré sur ce simple objectif, il ne pouvait ignorer les regards fixes de Camille posés sur lui.

Sans tenter aucune approche, l'adolescente ne le lâchait plus des yeux, en classe comme dans les couloirs, et cette situation le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'essayait-elle de faire en le regardant de la sorte ? Que préparait-elle encore ?

Enfin, la journée de cours s'acheva par la sonnerie qui retentit dans les couloirs et qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître les dernières bribes d'intérêt que les élèves portaient encore au cours de Mlle Bustier. Cette dernière, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus maintenir le calme dans sa salle de classe se contenta de refermer son livre avec un petit sourire.

-« Bien je m'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! »

Un « merci » général et enjoué s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Jehan se levait d'un bond pour s'approcher du bureau de sa professeure. Etonnés, Bridgette et Félix le regardèrent faire tandis qu'Andréa rangeait tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » questionna Bridgette en donnant un petit coup de coude à sa camarade.

-« Il m'a dit qu'il avait convié nos profs au concert de ce soir. Il a dit que c'était « très important pour lui » que le maximum de personnes vienne. »

-« Pardon ? » s'offusqua presque Félix en se retournant vers elle, mécontent de cette annonce.

-« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Jehan à tendance à en faire toujours un peu trop quand ça concerne la musique, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

-« Je n'ai pas accepté de jouer devant des centaines de personnes. » murmura Félix en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Oh allez ! coupa Bridgette avec un large sourire. Ne le prends pas comme ça. Moi je suis sûre que ça peut être super au contraire ! »

-« Il faut bien qu'il y ait des personnes pour concurrencer Jehan, sinon il aura vite fait de prendre la grosse tête ! » déclara Andréa avec un regard narquois à Bridgette.

-« Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'être meilleur que lui. » répondit Félix en hochant négativement la tête.

Alors qu'Andréa ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Jehan revenaient vers eux, un sourire sur le visage.

-« J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent, on parle de moi ? » demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Félix n'apprécie pas le fait que tu invites beaucoup de monde au concert. » dénonça Bridgette en tirant la langue à son camarade qui se contenta de détourner le regard.

Jehan perdit son sourire un instant en se tournant vers Félix avant de passer sa main dans sa nuque.

-« C'est vrai ? Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que je m'emballe un peu. Mais c'est juste que… En fait c'est sûrement l'un des derniers concerts qu'on fera au lycée et… bah j'ai envie d'en profiter. »

Félix dévisagea Jehan quelques instants avant de hausser légèrement les épaules, un petit sourire s'affichant malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

-« J'imagine que tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Après tout, si c'est notre seule prestation sur scène pour cette année, autant faire notre maximum, non… ? »

-« Awww Félix ! » s'exclama Bridgette en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

-« Au fait, tu penses que ton père viendra te voir ? questionna Andréa en se penchant à son tour vers lui. Tu nous as dit qu'il venait parfois t'écouter à la maison. »

Le garçon grimaça légèrement en posant ses yeux sur l'étui de son violon qu'il avait posé juste à côté de lui, légèrement caché sous le bureau.

-« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, souffla-t-il. J'ai déjà été suffisamment étonné qu'il me donne l'autorisation de jouer ce soir, alors je ne vais rien espérer de plus… »

Andréa, Jehan et Bridgette échangèrent un regard peiné avant qu'Andréa ne reprenne la parole.

-« S'il t'a donné la permission pour ce soir, ça prouve bien qu'il y a une évolution par rapport au début, non ? Avant, tu n'aurais jamais pu rester, alors je pense qu'il faut voir le bon côté des choses ! »

-« C'est gentil de me dire ça. » murmura Félix en regardant droit devant lui.

Si Andréa n'avait pas totalement tort, il savait que la situation restait toujours extrêmement tendue avec son père et qu'il était peu probable, même s'il lui demandait expressément, qu'il vienne le voir jouer.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce que pensait Gabriel de ce concert ou même de ses amis et, dans un sens, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire. S'il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de le laisser jouer ce soir, il priait intérieurement pour que cette soudaine générosité ne cache pas autre chose.

-« Et puis il n'est pas le seul à avoir un peu changé, souligna Jehan avec un sourire, sortant Félix de sa réflexion. Toi aussi, tu as évolué depuis notre première rencontre. »

-« Ah ? Tu trouves ? » répondit simplement Félix en tapotant de ses doigts sur le bureau.

-« Attends, la première fois, tu nous fuyais carrément ! rit le grand métis avec un clin d'œil. Et ce soir tu vas jouer avec moi ? C'est un sacré progrès.! »

-« C'est vrai, et c'est une bonne chose. On est vraiment contents de t'avoir avec nous tu sais ? » dit Bridgette tandis qu'Andréa hochait la tête.

Félix se contenta de sourire légèrement de nouveau avant de perdre une nouvelle fois son regard dans la pièce. Il devait bien reconnaître que lui aussi était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était accommodé à sa nouvelle condition de vie. S'il avait longtemps été désireux de sortir de sa maison dans laquelle il se sentait plus en prison qu'autre chose, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'établir un lien fort avec d'autres camarades lui serait aussi accessible.

Bien sûr, les débuts avaient été quelque peu laborieux et le garçon peinait encore à se laisser complètement aller, à faire confiance sur tous les pans. Mais, même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer, au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur Bridgette, Andréa et Jehan et il était, avec ce même étonnement, toujours ravi de les retrouver bien qu'il ne le montrait pas vraiment.

Soudain, un mouvement sur la droite du petit groupe lui fit perdre aussitôt son sourire. Restée en classe, Camille venait de se lever pour s'avancer vers eux. Un petit rictus déformait son visage alors qu'elle continuait sa progression, les mains dans le dos. Passant à côté de Jehan, qu'elle ignora royalement, elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. Ils échangèrent un petit regard tandis que les trois autres observaient la jeune fille avec méfiance.

Mais contre attente, la jeune Bourgeois ne semblait pas hostile.

Du moins pour le moment.

-« Alors comme ça vous participez au concert de ce soir… » releva-t-elle en se tournant vers Jehan, sans perdre l'air mauvais peint sur son visage.

Le petit groupe se figea, gardant le silence quelques instants. Ils savaient très bien que Camille ne les approchait jamais sans une bonne raison et le moindre faux pas pouvait les faire tomber dans un piège encore invisible. Bridgette ouvrit la bouche pour demander « poliment » à sa camarade de les laisser tranquille mais Jehan l'arrêta en levant sa main avant de prendre lui-même la parole.

-« Tu es bien renseignée dis-moi. » murmura-t-il d'un ton narquois.

-« À vrai dire, vu comment tu en parles à tout le monde, il faudrait être totalement stupide pour ne pas être au courant. » répondit Camille en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Andréa et Bridgette serrèrent leurs poings mais Jehan décida de se prendre au jeu avec un petit sourire.

-« Une bonne publicité fait toujours du bruit. Plus les gens en parlent, plus ils seront nombreux à venir n'est-ce pas ? »

Camille se contenta d'une petite approbation avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son regard vers Félix. Le garçon n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis son arrivée mais son anxiété ne faisait que grandir de secondes en secondes. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose contre lui. Mais quand ? Et comment pourrait-il se défendre sans perdre la partie face à elle ?

-« À vrai dire, je suis assez surprise. » reprit Camille en reportant son attention sur Jehan.

-« Tu devais bien te douter que j'allais participer à ce concert. Tu n'es pas idiote, n'est-ce pas ? » contra Jehan en prenant les devants.

-« Je ne parlais pas de toi, argua la blonde, mais de ton partenaire. »

Félix serra légèrement les dents en la voyant se pencher vers lui.

-« Qui aurait cru que tu accepterais de faire un duo avec lui, hmm ? Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait ça d'ailleurs ? » murmura Camille en prenant un faux air pensif.

Le jeune homme sentit soudain son cœur faire un saut dans sa poitrine. Même s'il évitait le sujet au maximum, Camille et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il savait des choses que les autres ne soupçonnaient peut-être pas. Mais malheureusement, cette règle fonctionnait dans les deux sens et la peste était évidemment au courant de sa situation familiale. Elle connaissait son père, elle avait connu sa mère, elle savait absolument tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Agreste.

Mais il ne pouvait tolérer qu'elle répande un sujet aussi personnel et sensible pour lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire ragot raconté autour d'une tasse de café. S'il devait parler de sa situation à quelqu'un, cela serait quand il en aurait envie, quand il l'aurait choisi.

-« Tais-toi. » murmura Félix en adressant à la peste un regard assassin.

Un sourire plus large se dessina sur les lèvres de Camille qui avait conscience qu'elle tenait maintenant les rênes.

-« Ah mais si, je me souviens ! insista-t-elle alors que Bridgette, Andréa et Jehan fronçaient légèrement les sourcils. C'était ave- »

-« LA FERME ! » cria le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond.

Ses camarades sursautèrent alors que Camille se redressait avec un air faussement innocent.

-« Oh mais alors ils ne sont pas au courant ? murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Oh… je suis VRAIMENT désolée ! Je pensais que de véritables « amis » n'avaient pas de secrets les uns pour les autres… souffla-t-elle en passant son regard sur les trois camarades. J'ai dû mal comprendre ce qu'ils sont pour toi dans ce cas… » acheva-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Félix.

Le jeune homme bouillonnait de rage. Dans le coin le plus sombre de ses pensées, il s'était vu sauter sur la peste pour la faire taire par la force. Il avait du mal à cacher les tremblements de fureur qui secouaient son corps mais surtout son regard meurtrier qui ne quittait plus Camille.

Un petit silence se fit dans lequel ni l'une ni l'autre des parties n'eut quoi que ce soit à dire avant qu'Andréa ne pose sa main sur l'épaule de Félix en plongeant son regard dans celui de la peste blonde.

-« Si Félix veut nous dire quelque chose, il nous le dira en temps voulu. Personne ne le force à parler contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. »

-« C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'amitié. On est là les uns pour les autres, on ne s'oblige à rien. » poursuivit Bridgette en imitant sa camarade.

-« Mais c'est visiblement quelque chose que tu ne maîtrises pas. » termina Jehan en se plaçant entre Camille et Félix, les bras croisés.

Camille le scanna quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Félix. Les autres étaient intervenus mais le jeune homme savait qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : elle voulait le déstabiliser, et peut-être semer le doute dans les pensées de ses amis.

Et si ces derniers ne semblaient accorder que peu de crédit aux paroles de la peste, Félix peinait à admettre que ses paroles l'avaient touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. La jeune Bourgeois ne reculait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins, et utilisait mêmes les techniques les plus lâches. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner ce coup bas.

La peste tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais Jehan fit un pas en avant, ce qui la fit reculer. Malgré son « faible statut » par rapport à elle, le grand métis savait qu'elle redoutait son comportement assez imprévisible, ce qui était un avantage considérable pour lui. Il s'inclina légèrement en avant pour amener son visage près de celui de Camille, bien plus petite que lui.

-« Maintenant tu dégages d'ici, murmura-t-il d'un ton étrangement doux. Et ne t'avises pas de revenir vers nous ce soir. »

-« Tu as oublié qui je suis ? tonna-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. Je peux tous vous faire renvoyer en un claquement de doigt. »

-« On sait tous qui sont tes relations Camille, murmura Andréa. Mais crois-nous quand on te dit qu'on fera ce qui doit être fait si on doit un jour se débarrasser de toi. »

-« Et tant pis pour les conséquences. » compléta Bridgette.

Camille serra les dents avant de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Jehan qui avança d'un nouveau pas pour la défier d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. La peste resta immobile quelques instants avant de tourner les talons avec un reniflement outré. Elle sortit de la salle en replaçant ses longs cheveux, passant devant Sarah qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

Un instant de flottement s'installa entre les quatre jeunes gens avant que Bridgette ne se mette à siffler entre ses dents.

-« Grrrr ! Quelle peste, je la déteste ! J'ai envie de la - ! Et puis de - ! Aaaaaah ! » fit-elle en faisant de grands gestes de main.

-« Je te comprends, murmura Andréa en la regardant faire. J'ai les mêmes envies, crois-moi. »

Félix resta immobile quelques instants, les poings serrés. Il ne revenait pas de la scène qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux. Même s'il ne portait pas une haute estime pour la peste blonde, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de ce genre de choses. Heureusement, ses camarades étaient intervenus avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose qui aurait pu entraîner des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre pour le moment. Mais cette pensée lui serra de nouveau le cœur.

-« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Vous vous attirez des ennuis par ma faute. »

-« Pff, tu parles ! ricana Jehan en croisant les bras. Crois-moi, ça me fait toujours plaisir de la remettre à sa place celle-là. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, elle ne nous fait pas peur. » déclara Andréa en hochant la tête.

-« Et puis après tout, on est un peu comme… une famille non ? dit Bridgette avec un large sourire. On veille les uns sur les autres ! »

Félix releva les yeux à cette remarque. Était-ce vraiment cela que ces camarades ressentaient pour lui ? Faisait-il vraiment partie d'une « famille », tous ensemble ? Après tout, celle-ci semblait bien plus colorée que celle qui l'attendait chez lui, alors pourquoi pas s'y risquer ? Félix s'autorisa à sourire quelque peu en se redressant tandis qu'Andréa et Jehan hochait la tête. Puis, après un énième instant de silence, le grand métis reprit la parole.

-« Bon allez, on va pas la laisser nous gâcher la soirée ! Surtout qu'on a du travail à faire avant le concert toi et moi ! affirma-t-il en se tournant vers Félix. Il faut que tu m'aides pour l'installation du matériel. »

-« Bien sûr. » acquiesça le grand blond.

-« Andréa et moi on va rejoindre les autres pour s'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide eux aussi. On a promis à Roxane de descendre pour la décoration tout à l'heure. Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, vous nous appelez ! »

Les quatre jeunes gens hochèrent la tête avant de se disperser.

* * *

William venait de descendre du bus qui l'avait amené de l'autre côté de l'arrondissement où habitait sa cousine et ses parents et dirigeait tranquillement ses pas vers l'école où il était attendu, les mains dans les poches. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas stressé mais sa marche rapide et son avance flagrante sur l'heure de son rendez-vous trahissait son véritable état d'esprit.

À quelques rues de l'école, il se mit à croiser des étudiants, parfois chargé de pochettes de dessin ou de matériel artistique, prouvant qu'il était bien sur le bon chemin. William remonta sa propre sacoche sur son épaule. Ne sachant pas exactement en quoi cette entrevue consisterait, le garçon avait décidé de ramener un peu de son matériel afin de montrer son sérieux et son intérêt pour cette discipline artistique. Il voulait ce stage, et il ferait tout pour l'obtenir.

Il passa enfin la porte de la cour et demanda la route pour se rendre à l'accueil à un groupe de jeunes filles qui filaient vers la sortie. Une fois renseigné, le garçon pénétra dans un bâtiment et suivit les indications qu'on lui avait donné. Enfin, il trouva ce qui semblait être un couloir administratif, où se succédait des portes de bureaux sur un corridor étroit mais très long. D'un coup d'œil, il repéra le bureau dans lequel il était attendu avant de regarder sa montre. Il avait 15 minutes d'avance. Avec un petit soupir de soulagement, il se laissa tomber sur un des sièges vides placés dans le couloir, serrant sa sacoche contre lui.

En silence, le garçon entendait les autres êtres s'affairer autour de lui, les portes s'ouvrir et se fermer, les pas qui résonnaient sur le sol et dans la cage d'escalier, les sonneries de téléphone qui semblaient venir de partout en même temps.

Soudain, après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte du bureau dans lequel il devait se rendre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assez petite, des lunettes rondes sur le nez. Elle semblait quitter les lieux, ce qui inquiéta William qui se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha d'un pas, attirant son attention. Elle le scanna quelques secondes avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu. »

-« Bonjour madame, je m'appelle William Valet et j'ai fait une demande de stage ici. On m'a dit de passer aujourd'hui pour valider mon inscription. »

La femme fronça aussitôt les sourcils, regardant vers le sol, plongée dans ses pensées. La voir faire ainsi inquiéta davantage William. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas au courant de sa venue. Un petit silence se fit avant que l'intendante ne reprenne la parole.

-« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Je n'ai pas été prévenue de ça. »

-« Absolument madame, regardez, murmura-t-il en sortant précipitamment un papier de son sac. C'est la convocation que j'ai reçue il y a quelques jours. La date et l'heure sont inscrites ici, expliqua-t-il en pointant un paragraphe du doigt avant de lui tendre le document. J'ai même une lettre de recommandation du directeur de mon école de sculpture ».

La femme scanna minutieusement les documents dans un silence qui pesait lourd sur les épaules de l'adolescent. S'il parvenait à le dissimuler jusque-là, son stress devait être maintenant clairement visible. Après avoir parcouru le document, l'intendante laissa échapper un petit grognement avant de rouvrir la porte de son bureau.

-« Venez, entrez. »

William remercia en entrant à sa suite dans la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. La femme s'installa à son poste de travail en lui faisant signe de s'installer. Un nouveau silence se fit le temps que l'ordinateur de l'intendante ne redémarre. William avalait difficilement sa salive, et tortillait ses doigts entre eux.

« _Simple formalité_ » était inscrit sur la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Au fond de lui, le garçon était contrarié car tout ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu et la situation prenait même une direction qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ce qui augmentait la pression qu'il ressentait s'appuyer sur son dos.

Après un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité, il vit l'intendante se mette à taper sur le clavier, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-« Votre nom ? »

-« Valet, madame. William Valet. »

-« Et vous êtes venu pour quoi exactement ? »

-« Pour terminer mon inscription au stage de sculpture. Je voudrais une place ici, je fais de la sculpture depuis que je suis petit et on m'a dit que ce stage renforcerait mes chances d'avoir une place l'an prochain. »

La femme scanna le jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. William se raidit quelques peu, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce regard. Un énième silence s'installa, rythmé par le « tic-tac » de l'horloge accrochée au mur.

-« Je suis désolée, reprit soudain l'intendante. Mais je n'ai votre nom nulle part. »

-« Q-Quoi ? murmura William. M-Mais c'est impossible ! On m'a dit que j'étais pris et que ce rendez-vous n'était qu'une simple formalité administrative ! »

-« Je comprends votre problème mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous pour le moment. »

-« J'ai besoin de ce stage, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est important pour moi ! insista William en se penchant en avant. Je vous en prie, vous devez forcément avoir un dossier à mon nom quelque part ! »

La femme resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de croiser ses doigts entre eux.

-« Bon, écoutez, il doit s'agir d'un problème informatique. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : vous allez revenir demain, dans l'après-midi, 15h disons. En attendant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous et on règle tout ça demain, entendu ? Mes collègues des registres sont partis, je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour l'instant. »

William s'enfonça de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Son cœur battait à lui en arracher la poitrine. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait espéré, mais en même temps, pouvait-il se permettre de laisser passer cette chance qu'on lui donnait de régler ce malentendu ? Sûrement pas.

-« D-D'accord… murmura-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. »

-« On trouvera ce qui cloche demain. Pour l'instant, rentrez chez vous et je m'occupe de votre cas dès que les services seront rouverts, c'est promis. » acquiesça l'intendante.

-« Très bien, merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour moi. » remercia William en se relevant.

Il attendit qu'elle ait fermé de nouveau son bureau pour prendre congé d'elle.

Le garçon était contrarié, ce n'était rien de le dire. Il savait que l'administration n'était pas toujours au point dans certaines écoles mais la situation était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Concrètement, les registres de l'établissement ne le mentionnaient nulle part. Alors quoi ? Tout ce temps d'attente et d'espérance pour rien ? Il avait bataillé pour obtenir ce stage et il lui passait sous le nez à cause d'un problème informatique. Il serra les poings.

Non, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. On lui avait promis de trouver une solution et il devait y croire. Et même si sa conscience lui hurlait qu'il allait au-devant d'un important problème, il se refusait de l'écouter.

Le jeune homme traversa la cour avant de passer la porte de l'établissement, les yeux baissés, en remontant une nouvelle fois sa sacoche sur son épaule. Mais soudain un klaxon de voiture, tout proche de lui, le fit s'arrêter. Il tourna les yeux et reconnu, dans une voiture bleue, le visage souriant de sa tante qui lui faisait de grands signes. William soupira avec un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers le véhicule.

-« Allez viens, je te ramène, murmura Sabine alors qu'il ouvrait la porte passager avant. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

L'adolescent grimaça à cette question en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité alors que le véhicule se mettait en mouvement.

* * *

De retour à la boulangerie, William expliqua la situation à Tom et Sabine qui l'écoutèrent, le regard soucieux. Ils voyaient bien la mine désemparée de leur neveu et ne savaient pas comment lui remonter le moral.

-« Voilà pourquoi ce n'est pas toujours une bonne idée de tout confier à un ordinateur ou à un robot ! grommela Tom en croisant les bras. C'est tout de même incroyable qu'il ne te retrouve pas alors que tu as une lettre de convocation ! »

-« Du calme, souffla Sabine d'une voix posée. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'auras pas de place, dit-elle en se tournant vers William. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Elle a dit qu'on allait « trouver une solution ». » soupira William, les yeux baissés, assis sur chaise de l'arrière-boutique.

-« Eh bien voilà, tu vas y retourner demain et tout se passera très bien, tu verras. C'est peut-être parce que certains des services de l'établissement étaient fermés que cette dame ne t'a pas trouvé. »

Mais voyant que William ne bougeait pas, Sabine passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. »

-« J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir ce stage, le jeune homme d'une voix peinée. J'ai vraiment envie d'intégrer cette école. »

-« Le travail finit toujours par payer, assura Tom en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils vont te donner ta place demain, et tu intégreras cette école à la rentrée prochaine, tu verras. Et même s'il n'y a pas de solution pour le moment, ils en inventeront une, je te le garanti. » assura Tom en frappant de son poing dans sa paume.

William ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant l'air déterminé de son oncle. Il était touché par l'attention de Sabine et Tom mais ils savaient que ces belles paroles ne lui seraient d'aucun secours si ce « problème informatique » se révélait plus grave que prévu. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et le garçon ne savait pas quoi penser.

Sabine échangea un regard soucieux avec son mari puis regarda sa montre avant de reprendre la parole avec un sourire encourageant.

-« On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, alors arrêtons de nous inquiéter. Tu sais ce que l'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage de William vers elle. Toi, tu vas aller au concert du lycée de Bridgette pour t'amuser et te changer les idées et moi je vais préparer ma quiche aux légumes, celle que tu aimes. Ça te va comme programme ? »

Un autre sourire, sincère cette fois, se dessina sur les lèvres de William alors qu'il regardait sa tante, puis son oncle.

-« Ça serait super. » murmura-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête.

-« Alors file ! affirma Tom en récupérant la sacoche de son neveu. Bridgette t'en voudra beaucoup si tu n'arrives pas à l'heure ! »

-« Tu sais comment elle est… » poursuivit Sabine en roulant théâtralement ses yeux.

William laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se relever, prenant les mains de Tom et Sabine.

-« Merci, je vous adore. »

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, le garçon quitta la boulangerie tandis que Sabine et Tom, qui avait passé son bras autour des hanches de sa femme, échangeaient un regard satisfait.

* * *

Rassemblées dans un coin de la salle, Bridgette, Andréa, Roxane, Johana, Myriam, Alizée ainsi que Lila s'affairaient à décorer un arbre de Noël placé en évidence. Les conditions climatiques extérieures ne permettant pas d'installer la scène de concert dans la cour de récréation, les élèves avaient donc dégagé l'espace du réfectoire de cantine afin d'aménager la pièce comme ils le souhaitaient. Kilian, Maxence et Sullivan, ainsi que d'autres élèves, avaient été chargés de monter l'estrade tandis que Jehan, Félix et les autres membres du club de musique du grand métis s'affairaient aux branchements électriques et aux accords des instruments.

Félix avait étonnamment bien trouvé sa place dans ce petit groupe dans lequel il n'avait habituellement aucun contact, si ce n'est Jehan. Sans jamais entamer la conversation, il répondait facilement aux questions qu'on lui posait ou aux renseignements qu'on lui demandait. Une rallonge électrique dans les mains, le jeune homme était placé juste derrière Jehan qui pianotait sur un ordinateur, assis au sol.

-« Bon, nous on aura pas besoin de ça mais je l'installe pour les autres. J'ai fait des arrangements musicaux l'autre jour pour eux. »

-« Je vois. » répondit simplement Félix.

-« D'ailleurs, si un jour tu veux bien passer au club, j'aimerais bien avoir quelques _sample _de violon, si ça ne te dérange pas. Jusque-là je les faisais par ordi, mais rien ne vaut le véritable instrument, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. » murmura Félix avec un petit sourire.

-« Super, alors on s'organisera ça après les vacances. »

Soudain, le groupe des filles devint plus bruyant, leur faisant relever les yeux. La décoration du sapin était maintenant presqu'achevée, ne manquait plus qu'au sommet de l'arbre une étoile dorée que Bridgette tenait dans ses mains. Comprenant en un instant le problème de ses camarades, Jehan haussa le ton d'un air moqueur.

-« Alors Bridgette, toujours trop petite pour atteindre le haut ? Essaye de sauter pour voir ! »

-« Aha ! ironisa la jeune fille en tirant la langue. Viens donc nous aider au lieu de faire le malin ! »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Et alors que Killian pestait contre Sullivan après s'être pris les pieds dans une rallonge qui traînait sur le sol, il sauta de l'estrade pour s'approcher de ses amies, suivi de loin par Félix qui s'écarta pour laisser sa place à deux autres jeunes gens.

Le grand métis, les mains dans le dos, s'avança de quelques pas en levant les yeux vers le haut du sapin avant de toiser Bridgette du regard, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

-« Dis-moi, c'est l'arbre qui grandit ou c'est toi qui rapetisse ? »

-« Arrête de te moquer de moi. » souffla Bridgette en faisant la moue tout en lui tendant l'étoile.

Jehan la regarda avec un petit sourire avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Allez… Tu sais que je plaisante. Tu es parfaite, tu le sais ça ? »

-« C'est ça ! Bon allez, prends cette étoile qu'on en finisse ! » répondit la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami.

Face à elle, Jehan laissa échapper un rire avant de se courber, mettant un genou à terre.

-« Mais non, c'est toi qui la mets. Allez grimpe. »

Bridgette croisa les bras, prenant un air boudeur. Elle resta immobile quelques instants mais voyant que Jehan ne bougeait pas non plus, elle finit par céder. La jeune fille passa ses jambes autour des épaules de son ami avant que ce dernier ne se relève tandis que de la musique s'élevait soudain des enceintes, déclenchée par les deux élèves sur la scène. Jehan se plaça près de l'arbre et Bridgette se pencha légèrement pour accrocher l'ultime décoration.

La musique ambiante prit soudain du rythme et Jehan se mit à danser, tournant sur lui-même alors que Bridgette se mettait à crier.

-« Oh non ! Pas encore ! hurla-t-elle en s'accrochant fermement aux bras de son ami. Pose-moi, je vais tomber ! »

-« Mais non, je te tiens bien, regarde ! » rit Jehan en suivant le rythme de la musique.

Voyant ce qui était en train d'arriver, l'un des deux élèves augmenta le son des enceintes. Jehan s'écarta du sapin, en continuant de marquer la musique par des pas de danse ou de légers sauts. Kilian, Maxence et Sullivan s'était rapproché du groupe des filles avec de grands sourires sur les visages.

-« Au fait, s'étonna tout à coup Roxane, où est David ? »

-« Il ne vient pas, expliqua Alizée en croisant les bras. Il est déjà parti dans sa famille pour les fêtes. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il s'excusait pour son absence. »

-« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! » s'exclama Myriam avec un grand sourire.

Entraînée par l'élan de ses amis, la jeune fille attrapa la main de Sullivan pour l'emmener au centre de la salle pour danser à leur tour sur la musique qui augmentait de plus en plus. Et alors que d'autres groupes d'élèves se formaient, Roxane imita le geste de sa camarade en entraînant Johana à sa suite. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lila qui s'approcha de Maxence alors que Kilian donnait un coup de hanche à Alizée qui le regarda avec défi, amusée.

Satisfait de ce qu'il avait réussi à déclencher, Jehan fit descendre Bridgette de ses épaules mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, posant ses mains sur ses hanches tout en chantant les paroles de la chanson. La jeune fille se laissa entraîner de bon cœur, imitant son ami en posant ses mains sur son torse.

De loin, Félix les observait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, sans oser approcher. Bien que la chanson qui résonnait dans le réfectoire ne faisait absolument pas partie de son répertoire musical habituel, pour une raison inconnue, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de marquer la mesure du bout des doigts.

La mélodie avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement entraînant, il la sentait résonner dans son corps et cela n'était pas désagréable, à son plus grand étonnement. Il avait craint que le volume soit insupportable pour lui, peu habitué à écouter de la musique aussi forte, mais il n'en était rien.

Concentré sur les mouvements de Bridgette et Jehan au milieu de la salle, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment Andréa qui s'était approché de lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire en s'arrêtant juste à côté de lui, se tournant à son tour vers ses camarades. Félix la regarda faire avant de reprendre sa position initiale, stoppant immédiatement ses doigts qui marquaient toujours la mesure.

Ils restèrent immobiles et muets, toujours traversés de toute part par la musique qui s'amplifiait toujours, à regarder de loin Jehan qui faisait tourner Bridgette dans ses bras. Et soudain, Andréa laissa échapper un petit rire en se tournant vers Félix qui la regarda d'un œil surpris.

-« Difficile de résister au rythme hein ? » affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Félix soutint son regard quelques instants, tentant de comprendre ce qu'insinuait sa camarade avant de se rendre compte qu'il battait, inconsciemment, la mesure de son pied. Et même si le son qu'il pouvait produire avec sa chaussure était totalement étouffé par le volume des enceintes, son mouvement n'avait pas échappé à la brune qui le regardait avec un air bienveillant.

-« Tu veux danser ? » proposa-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

La mâchoire de Félix se décrocha littéralement devant cette proposition. Malgré lui, le garçon s'empourpra soudainement alors qu'il se mettait à trembler de tous ses membres, arrachant un nouveau petit rire à Andréa qui n'avait pourtant rien de moqueur.

-« J-Je… Mais… E-Enfin… » articula Félix en faisant un pas en arrière.

-« Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que ça allait te mettre dans un état pareil, dit Andréa en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Je te propose ça comme ça, il n'y a rien derrière cette invitation si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. »

Félix se raidit de plus belle, sentant les cheveux dans sa nuque s'hérisser alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le dos. Il était loin de penser qu'il évoquait une telle impression à son amie et s'empourpra encore plus en se pinçant l'arête du nez, les dents serrées. Voyant son camarade s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, Andréa reprit la parole.

-« Ok, ok, tu sais quoi, oublies ce que je viens de dire, sourit Andréa. Je ne voulais pas t'inconforter, pardonne-moi. »

-« Non… C'est juste… Je n'ai pas l'habitude, et… ça m'a surpris c'est tout. Ce n'est rien. Mais je vais décliner l'offre, ne m'en veux pas. »

-« Pas du tout. » répondit Andréa en hochant négativement la tête.

Alors que la musique déclinait progressivement, Félix et Andréa virent soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrir sur un grand jeune homme brun. Un blouson en cuir marron sur le dos, les jeunes gens ne l'avaient jamais auparavant et le l'inconnu lui-même semblait avancer à tâtons, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre son chemin. Choisissant au hasard une direction, le jeune homme décida d'avancer vers le côté de la salle où ils étaient arrêtés. Et alors qu'il balayait la pièce du regard, Félix remarqua tout de suite la dissociation des couleurs dans les yeux du garçon quand il les posa sur lui.

La musique cessa enfin, Jehan faisant tourner Bridgette une dernière fois alors qu'elle se mettait une nouvelle fois à rire. Mais elle ne resta pas ainsi très longtemps, remarquant à son tour le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Son regard s'illumina tandis qu'un large sourire éclairait ses traits.

-« William ! » fit-elle en levant la main, attrapant par la même occasion Jehan par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Son cousin hocha la tête alors que Bridgette faisait un signe de menton à Félix et Andréa pour leur demander silencieusement d'approcher. Andréa scanna un instant l'arriviste avec un sourire.

-« Alors c'est lui l'artiste prodige ? » souffla-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux alors qu'elle avançait vers ses amis.

-« On dirait bien. » répondit Félix en passant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon tout en lui emboîtant le pas.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Bridgette attrapa les mains de son cousin, excitée de le voir enfin arrivé.

-« Alors ? s'écria aussitôt la jeune fille. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

-« O-On en parlera plus tard, ok ? bredouilla William en passant sa main dans sa nuque légèrement gêné. Ça ne serait pas très poli d'avoir cette conversation devant tes amis. »

Bridgette fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de hausser légèrement les épaules alors que Andréa et Félix arrivaient derrière elle.

-« D'accord… Bon, euh, j'imagine que je dois faire les présentations ? Les amis, je vous présente mon cousin William, murmura Bridgette en se rangeant à ses côtés. Notre arbre généalogique est compliqué mais faites comme si on était cousins germains. »

-« Nous on fait comme ça depuis qu'on nous a expliqué qu'on était cousins au 6e degré. » expliqua William avec un petit rire.

Jehan et Andréa hochèrent la tête tandis que Félix essayait de se représenter mentalement le fameux arbre, qui devait être suffisamment grand pour avoir une telle relation entre les deux cousins.

-« William, voilà Jehan. C'est mon ami musicien, tu te souviens ? »

-« Comment oublier ! Je suis très honoré de rencontrer un tel artiste. »

-« Je vois que ma réputation me précède, railla Jehan en tendant sa main. Je suis très content de te rencontrer moi aussi et comme on en est à s'échanger des compliments, je dois absolument te dire que je trouve ton travail de sculpture super impressionnant. »

-« Merci, c'est gentil. »

-« Andréa. » continua Bridgette.

-« Je fais dans la redite mais moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ton travail, déclara la métisse en s'approchant pour faire la bise à William. Désolée, je n'ai aucun talent particulier. » rit la jeune fille.

-« Arrête, tu supportes Bridgette à longueur de temps. C'est déjà un exploit en soit ! »

-« Tu me rappelles pourquoi j'étais contente de te voir ?! » protesta l'intéressée en flanquant une tape dans l'épaule de son cousin.

Le petit groupe laissa échapper un rire commun avant que Bridgette ne reprenne la parole.

-« Et Félix, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle posait son regard sur son ami. Lui aussi il est très doué pour la musique, et c'est Jehan qui le dit ! »

Un petit sourire gêné se dessina sur les lèvres de Félix alors qu'il avançait sa main vers William. Mais alors que ce dernier saisissait les phalanges du jeune homme dans les siennes, un petit rictus farceur s'afficha sur ses traits.

-« Alors c'est toi le fameux Félix ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix claire.

Et alors que le grand blond écarquillait sensiblement les yeux devant cette déclaration, il vit un sourire surpris se dessiner sur les visages de Jehan et Andréa alors que Bridgette s'empourprait à son tour en cachant sa bouche tout en adressant un regard sévère à William, fier de lui.

* * *

_Oups... Est-ce que j'ai intentionnellement coupé le chapitre ici ? Oui oui :D_

_Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, restez connectés !_


	44. Sculpteur - Partie 3

_**DISCLAIMER** : Deux points !_

_1) Ce chapitre contient une partie descriptive que j'avais envie de tester depuis longtemps, à savoir une partie musicale assez détaillée. C'était quelque chose d'important pour moi et pour le développement du personnage de Félix et j'ai essayé de la rendre la plus vivante possible. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Cette partie est directement inspirée d'une performance musicale trouvée sur YouTube il y a quelques années et qui m'avait profondément touchée, et je voulais absolument lui rendre une sorte d'hommage. Il n'est pas possible de vous mettre un lien ici, mais vous pouvez **"Bittersweet Symphony Violin Loop" par Cody Tool** pour écouter la performance avant/pendant/après la lecture. Sinon vous pouvez rendre sur **mon compte Wattpad** (Rimay89 - Un Autre Monde) où vous trouverez ce chapitre accompagné de la vidéo en question._

_2) **Ce chapitre contient une scène qui parle explicitement de mort d'Emilie Agreste et des ressentis de Félix vis-à-vis de cet évènement**. Ce n'est pas très long mais j'avais promis de le signaler avant chaque chapitre qui en traitait, alors je respecte mes engagements._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

* * *

Les cinq jeunes gens se figèrent alors que Bridgette cachait son visage dans ses mains. Félix sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos tandis que William relâchait sa main, un air fier toujours dessiné sur son visage. Jehan adressa un petit sourire à Andréa qui lui répondit avec un clin d'œil avant que le garçon ne prenne la parole.

-« Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne doit pas savoir, Bridgette ? » railla-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-« NON ! répondit-elle tout de suite en criant. Non, non ! Il profite d'un quipr- Non même pas, d'une discussion avec ma mère pour en tirer n'importe quelle conclusion ! Espèce d'idiot ! » enragea l'adolescente en tapant dans le bras de son cousin.

La jeune fille serra les dents en regardant William mais voyant que ses camarades, et spécialement Félix, ne bougeaient pas et se contentaient de la fixer, surpris, elle se sentit obligée de continuer ses explications.

-« Je vous assure que- »

-« Ça va Bridgette, t'inquiète pas, on a compris. » répondit Jehan en levant sa main.

-« Alors il n'y a pas que par Jehan que tu te fais maltraiter ? » railla Andréa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Bridgette entrouvrit légèrement la bouche alors que le grand métis croisait les bras en haussant les sourcils et roulant les yeux.

-« C'est ça, je la maltraite. C'est vrai que tu es vraiment malheureuse avec moi hein ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son amie.

-« … Honnêtement je ne sais pas qui est le pire des deux ! » soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules, posant son regard sur son cousin puis sur Jehan.

Le petit groupe laissa échapper un rire général avant que le grand métis ne reprenne la parole.

-« Bon excusez-moi, mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses à terminer pour l'installation de la scène, je reviens. » affirma-t-il en s'éloignant.

-« Et moi j'ai promis d'aider les autres pour le buffet. » renchérit Andréa.

-« Je vais vous aider, rebondit William en emboîtant le pas à la jeune fille. Maintenant que je suis là, autant que je me rende utile. »

La rousse se contenta d'acquiescer et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent, laissant Bridgette et Félix seuls. L'adolescente regarda son cousin se présenter à ses autres camarades, ce qui la fit sourire : elle était contente qu'il s'entende bien avec ses amis. Mais après quelques secondes à avoir l'esprit distrait, la sensation d'être observée de près la ramena vite à la réalité. Félix n'avait pas bougé non plus et se contentait de la fixer, sans rien dire, comme s'il avait été statufié.

Comprenant ce qui tourmentait son camarade, Bridgette se tourna vers lui avant de passer ses mains dans son dos, les yeux baissés.

-« Écoutes, William aime bien faire ce genre de choses, il ne faut pas y accorder trop d'attention. Il ne le fait pas par méchanceté, il se croit drôle c'est tout. »

Elle releva le regard mais voyant que Félix ne bougeait toujours pas, l'adolescente reprit la parole.

-« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien du tout, expliqua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur un pied puis l'autre. C'est juste parce que j'ai parlé de Jehan, Andréa et toi à table hier soir, rien de plus. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes gêné avec moi en pensant que je parle tout le temps de toi ou que je te cache des choses, c'était vraiment rien. »

À ces mots, Félix secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. S'il avait été surpris par la déclaration de William, il n'en voulait pourtant pas à Bridgette. Connaissant son amie, elle devait probablement raconter ses journées de lycée et sa vie de tous les jours à ses proches. Et dû au fait qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble, la jeune fille avait immanquablement déjà parlé de lui à ses parents.

Mais étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il avait déjà beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée au lycée et, certaines choses qui l'auraient froissé quelques temps auparavant, ne l'atteignaient maintenant plus, bien qu'il en soit le premier surpris.

Bridgette parlait de lui, et alors ? Il connaissait suffisamment bien la jeune fille pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Ils étaient amis après tout, si elle racontait effectivement ses journées à ses parents, il était normal qu'il apparaisse dans ses récits, tout comme Jehan, Andréa ou ses autres camarades. Et il aurait sûrement parlé d'elle aussi s'il y avait quelqu'un chez lui, autre que Plagg, pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. À cette pensée, le garçon baissa les yeux en soupirant légèrement avant de relever tout de suite le regard pour prendre la parole.

-« Il n'y a pas de mal, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

-« Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? »

-« Pas du tout. J'ai simplement été surpris, d'où ma réaction. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas grave. »

Bridgette laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, posant sa main sur sa poitrine avec un grand sourire, soulagée.

-« Ouf ! J'ai vraiment eu peur. Ça ne se reproduira pas, c'est promis. »

-« Félix ! s'écria soudain Jehan depuis la scène. Ramène-toi, je voudrais te poser une question ! »

Le grand blond haussa les sourcils en entendant cet appel peu conventionnel, ce qui fit légèrement rire Bridgette.

-« Bon allez, vas-y, on se revoit tout à l'heure. » murmura-t-elle avec un léger signe de main avant de tourner les talons afin de retrouver William et les autres tandis que Félix partait rejoindre Jehan.

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard, les festivités étaient pleinement lancées. Les autres membres du club de musique, que Bridgette et Andréa connaissaient partiellement à force de les côtoyer, avaient officiellement lancés la soirée, présentant leurs talents musicaux à leurs camarades. Ensemble ou en solo, le petit groupe ne manquait pas d'entrain et les acclamations se faisaient de plus en plus fortes à force que la soirée progressait.

Entrecoupant leurs présentations par d'autres morceaux de musique lancés par ordinateur, leur permettant de faire des roulements sans pour autant faire retomber l'ambiance, les jeunes gens s'affairaient tous ensemble pour divertir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'assemblée. Bien sûr, les mélodies très populaires à l'approche de Noël avaient retenti et se mariaient étrangement bien avec d'autres styles de musiques que les jeunes gens avaient décidé d'interpréter ou de diffuser.

De leurs côtés, Bridgette et Andréa n'avaient pas quittés leurs amis, et William avait profité de la proximité avec les autres membres de la classe pour se présenter, sa présence n'étant pas passée inaperçue. Certains s'absentaient parfois pour rejoindre la piste de danse ou pour se rendre au buffet tandis que les autres restaient ensemble pour discuter, leurs voix couvrant à peine le son de la musique.

Bridgette passait de petits groupes en petits groupes, ayant offert une danse à William puis à Maxence, étrangement enclin à aller sur la piste, toujours accompagnée de Roxane, Alizée, Lila et Kilian qui dansaient ensemble tandis que Johana restait près de Myriam et Sullivan pour discuter. William gravitait autour d'eux : il avait dansé avec Alizée, discuté avec tout le monde, le garçon n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver ses marques.

Il avait également trouvé un instant pour expliquer la situation pour l'école de sculpture à sa cousine qui s'était empressée de protester, en clamant que cela était injuste et qu'il aurait dû insister. Mais avec les mots qu'il fallait, William avait réussi à la calmer en lui disant qu'il avait un nouveau rendez-vous de prévu pour lendemain. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, la soirée avait repris son cours.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps, l'absence de Jehan et Félix se fit remarquer. Bien sûr, leurs amis se doutaient qu'ils devaient achever les derniers préparatifs de leur prestation qui devait clôturer la soirée : la volonté de bien faire de Jehan et le perfectionnisme de Félix avaient dû les pousser à revoir le moindre petit détail de leur installation.

Et même si le grand métis apparaissait parfois sur scène pour aider ses collègues musiciens avec le matériel ou pour les assister aux instruments, Félix restait obstinément caché derrière la scène, et cela ne rassurait pas Bridgette. Elle savait que Jehan ne l'avait pas forcé à jouer avec lui (même s'il avait beaucoup insisté), mais était-il vraiment content d'être ici ?

N'avait-il pas simplement accepté afin de lui faire plaisir ? Même si elle était sûre que Félix ne voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient à jouer au club avec son camarade, jouer devant l'entièreté de l'établissement scolaire n'était pas du tout la même chose. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis et qu'il n'osait pas le dire, de peur de vexer son camarade ? Bridgette avait tendance à extrapoler mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser toutes ces questions.

La voyant perdue dans ses songes, Andréa passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant dans un mouvement de hanche à suivre le rythme de la musique.

-« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, je suis sûre qu'il va très bien. »

-« Mais c-comment… ? » s'étonna Bridgette en levant les yeux vers elle.

-« Je te connais suffisamment maintenant, je peux lire dans tes pensées ! railla la grande rousse. Il est peut-être un peu stressé et il doit répéter jusqu'à la dernière minute, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Bridgette regarda son amie encore quelques instants avant de sourire en soupirant.

-« C'est vrai, tu as raison, je me pose beaucoup trop de questions. Faut que je me détende un peu. »

-« En parlant de ça, j'ai le droit de danser avec toi ou tu te réserves exclusivement aux garçons ? » demanda Andréa en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.

-« Tu es jalouse ? » s'étonna l'adolescente en tirant la langue.

-« Un peu… Tu as plus de succès en tout cas, je n'ai pas de cavalier, moi ! »

-« Allez viens-là ! » rit Bridgette en attrapant la main de son amie pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

* * *

Encore plus tard, alors que l'ambiance dans la salle devenait de plus en plus posée, la musique rythmée ayant laissée place à des musiques plus douces propices à la fin de soirée, Jehan était apparu au centre du groupe de ses camarades de classe afin de partager un moment avec eux, alors que Félix était toujours porté disparu.

Bridgette lui avait bien entendu posé la question, mais le grand métis c'était contenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et au lieu de repartir immédiatement après cette entrevue comme l'aurait pensé les autres, le jeune homme s'était avancé vers Andréa pour lui proposer une danse.

La jeune fille, surprise, n'avait pu cacher le rouge qui lui était immédiatement monté aux joues mais s'était empressée d'accepter, en posant sa main sur celle de Jehan. Bridgette, sur le côté, les avait regardé partager un _slow_, un large sourire sur le visage. Si elle pouvait manquer de tact ou de réfléchissent sur certaines choses, l'adolescente n'était pas dupe au point de manquer ce qui était en train d'arriver entre ses deux camarades et elle s'en réjouissait vraiment.

Jehan était comme un frère pour elle, Andréa était devenue une amie très chère à ses yeux et tous les deux méritaient tout le bonheur du monde. Alors s'il pouvait se le procurer l'un et l'autre, le ravissement de Bridgette était complet.

Leur danse achevée, Jehan avait de nouveau pris congé de ses amis en promettant que leur prestation ne se ferait plus attendre. Puis, cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme venait effectivement de monter sur la scène. De loin, Bridgette le vit installer son _looper_, un appareil que le jeune homme avait acheté quelques temps plus tôt et qui lui permettait de faire se répéter les sons qu'il enregistrait grâce à un micro et une pédale. Avec cet engin, le garçon était capable de simuler un véritable orchestre en enregistrant les instruments les uns après les autres. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Jehan termina d'installer les branchements avant de s'avancer vers le micro au centre de la scène.

-« Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée ! déclara-t-il avant que des exclamations de joie se fassent entendre dans l'assistance. Ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais malheureusement elle arrive bientôt à sa fin… Alors pour vous remonter le moral, on vous a préparé quelque chose d'un peu spécial. »

Alors qu'il déclarait cela, Félix monta à son tour sur scène, son violon à la main, s'avançant légèrement derrière Jehan.

-« C'est un truc que je n'ai jamais fait avec quelqu'un, alors je vais vous demandez la plus grande indulgence, s'excusa le grand métis avec un petit rire. Et d'ailleurs, je sais que ça va être compliqué, dit-il avec un sourire insolent, mais il faudrait maximiser le silence dans la salle. L'appareil derrière moi va enregistrer et répéter les mélodies que l'on va jouer et ça serait vraiment cool qu'elles ne soient pas parasitées par d'autres sons. »

-« Ouais ça va, laisse tomber les détails techniques, s'exclama soudain Kilian en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour en faire porte-voix. On comprend rien de toute façon ! »

Un silence s'abattit soudain sur l'assistance alors que tout le monde se tournait vers le jeune sportif qui les regarda tous avant de hausser les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Jehan le regarda avant d'échapper un rire alors que Félix hochait négativement la tête avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Ok, alors est-ce que quelqu'un n'a pas compris ce que j'ai dit, à part Kilian ? » demanda Jehan.

L'assistance resta muette avant qu'un rire général n'éclate dans la salle en voyant le sportif croiser les bras en signe de contestation.

-« Très bien, on va pouvoir commencer alors ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! »

Et alors que Jehan et Félix échangeaient un regard pour se mettre d'accord, Bridgette entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir derrière elle, révélant la silhouette de Camille, ce qui lui fit aussitôt serrer les dents. Elle la regarda s'avancer vers le centre du réfectoire sans qu'elle ne tourner les yeux vers elle, les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, Bridgette aurait voulu la mettre dehors à grands coups de pied dans le derrière, en lui hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux.

Mais Jehan avait été très clair : tout le monde avait le droit d'assister au concert, comme tout le monde avait le droit de s'inscrire au club de musique, musicien aguerri ou non. « _On ne fait pas de discrimination quand on parle de musique_ » avait-il dit. Alors, résignée, l'adolescente renonça à aller voir Camille pour lui dire sa façon de penser, même si elle était persuadée que sa présence au concert n'augurait rien de bon, surtout que la jeune fille n'avait daigné se présenter que pour la prestation de Jehan et Félix, ce qui ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Depuis la scène, Félix avait aussi remarqué l'arrivée de la peste blonde et n'avait eu de cesse de la regarder avec un œil mauvais. Mais Jehan, qui avait également repéré la jeune fille, se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule pour le convaincre silencieusement de se concentrer sur leur prestation, et rien que sur cela. Félix hocha la tête et Jehan parti s'installer à la batterie.

Le grand métis attendit que le silence se fasse dans la salle avant de se saisir des baguettes de l'instrument et d'appuyer sur la pédale à ses pieds. Le garçon entama un rythme soutenu mais répétitif.

« _Boom Tac Boom Boom Tac Tac_ »

Il répéta deux fois la séquence avant de rappuyer sur la pédale. Aussitôt, alors que le jeune homme avait cessé ses gestes, sorti des enceintes le rythme qu'il venait de jouer, enregistré et diffusé par le _looper._ Manifestement satisfait par ce premier essai concluant, il fit un signe de menton à Félix qui s'avança vers le micro posé devant lui. Il cala son violon sous son menton, attendant l'instant précis où il devait se mettre à jouer.

Et dès que le moment se présenta, il commença à faire glisser l'archet sur les cordes de son instrument. Le son était clair, sans défaut, tout comme il en avait l'habitude. Tendu à l'idée de se faire prendre par le stress de jouer devant ses camarades, le jeune homme était légèrement tourné vers l'intérieur de la scène, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard des personnes qui le regardaient jouer.

Mais s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, l'admiration avait bien pris place dans les yeux de ses amis. Attrapant la main d'Andréa dans la sienne, Bridgette trépignait quelque peu sur place devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Si elle était toujours très heureuse de voir Jehan jouer pour eux, voir Félix l'accompagner alors qu'il avait pendant si longtemps refusé de le faire stimulait d'autant plus la jeune fille. D'autant plus que son ami n'avait en rien exagéré ses capacités musicales. Les notes s'enchainaient toutes seules, sans accroc, sans le moindre défaut. Et si la mélodie était pour l'instant elle aussi répétitive, c'était un pur bonheur à écouter.

À son tour, Félix, qui achevait la partie de sa mélodie, pressa une autre pédale à ses pieds, elle aussi reliée au _looper_ de Jehan. Aussitôt s'ajouta au rythme du grand métis les notes que venaient de chanter son violon. Dans son élan, Félix répéta de nouveau la mélodie dans une tonalité plus grave, calquée sur la première que toute l'assistance entendait à travers les enceintes.

Quand il eut terminé, Félix pressa la pédale et l'air plus grave, accentué d'un léger écho que Jehan avait trafiqué avec sa machine, rejoignit à son tour les enceintes. Ce fut au tour du grand métis de prendre le relai, ayant passé une guitare acoustique autour de lui pendant le tour de Félix. Il s'approcha de son micro et entama un air pincé mais soutenu, suivant la mesure de l'harmonie qui s'élevait dans la salle.

Dans l'assistance, des murmures passaient d'élèves en élèves pour tenter de deviner le titre de la musique que les deux amis étaient en train d'interpréter. En effet, la structure actuelle ne permettait pas encore de la deviner. Pourtant, si ce débat semblait fasciner ses camarades tout autour d'elle, Bridgette, elle, gardait tout son attention rivée sur ses deux amis sur scène. Elle les admirait jouer et échanger des regards, des hochements de tête furtifs pour se mettre d'accord. Un sourire béat était dessiné sur son visage et ne quittait à présent plus ses lèvres.

Après avoir joué sa mélodie plusieurs fois, Jehan s'écarta du micro, retirant la guitare de ses épaules dans un mouvement fluide alors que Félix replaçait son violon sous son menton. Cette fois-ci, il ne fit que de simples allers-retours sur les cordes afin de rajouter de la profondeur à la musique alors que Jehan reprenait place à la batterie.

Une fois que Félix eut terminé après avoir appuyé sur la pédale, il attrapa les baguettes pour jouer un rythme bien plus soutenu que le précédent, venant animer la mélodie qui commençait doucement à prendre forme. Les coups sur l'instrument s'enchainaient rapidement tandis que Félix le regardait faire sans bouger.

Accompagnée de ce nouveau rythme, la mélodie changea de couleur et d'ambiance, se faisant bien plus soutenue qu'un banal ensemble lyrique comme elle l'était jusqu'à présent. Les murmures qui se propageaient dans la salle se fit de nouveau entendre à mesure que les élèves commençaient à avoir de sérieux soupçons sur le titre de la chanson. Et il était vrai que cette mélodie ainsi assemblée rappelait quelque chose à Bridgette qui n'osait pourtant rien dire, trop absorbée par ce qu'il se passait sur scène.

Après cet ultime rythme de batterie ajouté aux enceintes, Jehan se leva de derrière la batterie pour s'approcher du micro où se tenait Félix. Au moment opportun, appuyant sur la pédale à ses pieds, le grand métis se mit à frapper dans ses mains, marquant les temps forts de l'air qu'il avait joué avec la guitare acoustique quelques instants plus tôt.

« _Un coup, un silence, deux coups_ »

Il répéta le rythme deux fois avant d'appuyer sur la pédale, ajoutant ses coups à la mélodie qui résonnait partout autour d'eux avant de s'écarter, hochant légèrement la tête en regardant Félix. Le garçon fit tourner son archet dans sa main, calant de nouveau l'instrument sous son menton avant d'entamer une nouvelle mélodie qui eut l'effet d'exciter la foule.

En effet, la plupart des personnes présentent venaient de reconnaître enfin la mélodie que les deux jeunes gens interprétaient, cet air de violon si particulier signant la chanson « _Bitter Sweet Symphony_ ». La foule s'anima alors un peu plus tandis que Bridgette se serrait contre Andréa avec un grand sourire. Elle regardait Félix faire chanter son violon avec de souples mouvements d'archet, les yeux clos. Et même si le jeune homme était légèrement tourné vers l'intérieur de la scène, elle ne manquait rien des expressions de son visage.

Félix répéta son air de violon à quatre reprises avant d'appuyer une ultime fois sur la pédale au sol, ajoutant cette mélodie à celle qui envahissait la salle. Il leva les yeux vers son camarade, lui laissant le champ libre pour la suite de leur interprétation.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Jehan se contenta de reculer, les mains dans le dos, comme pour lui laisser toute la scène à sa disposition. Le grand blond le regarda faire, légèrement incrédule : ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Après son ajout du dernier morceau de violon, Jehan devait se mettre à chanter les paroles de la chanson. Mais le grand métis refusait obstinément de s'avancer vers le micro, malgré les regards insistants de Félix. Ce dernier écarta légèrement les bras, désemparé, ne sachant que faire, tandis que la musique continuait de tourner dans le réfectoire.

Jehan lui mima de jouer avant de lui adresser un signe de menton vers le micro pour l'inciter à continuer. Mais Félix ne bougea pas. Certes, il était vrai qu'il avait l'habitude d'improviser des morceaux lorsqu'il jouait seul dans sa chambre, laissant libre court à son imagination. Mais ici, ce n'était pas la même chose : il n'était pas seul, bien au contraire, et il n'avait aucune partition à laquelle se référer pour tenter de lui donner des idées.

Mais devant l'insistance de Jehan qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante, le garçon lui ayant bien fait comprendre qu'il ne bougerait de toute façon pas, Félix reprit sa place devant le micro.

Il regarda ses camarades, tendu, immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Mais quand il croisa le regard d'Andréa et Bridgette qui lui adressaient de grand sourire avec des signes d'encouragement, le jeune homme se força à se calmer un peu. Il reprit sa position initiale, légèrement tourné vers l'intérieur de la scène et ferma les yeux en calant son violon sous son menton.

Après tout, si c'est ce qu'ils attendaient, même si cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas un exercice nouveau pour lui et au fond, il savait qu'il avait dans sa mémoire tous les morceaux qui pourraient lui permettre de mener à bien cette mission.

Il inspira longuement en jetant un dernier regard à Jehan qui hocha doucement la tête, attendant le bon moment dans la mélodie qu'ils avaient construit ensemble pour se commencer à jouer. Et après quelques secondes sans bouger, il se lança.

Suivant le rythme de la mélodie qui résonnait partout autour celui, le jeune homme fit chanter les cordes de son violon comme il le souhaitait, totalement livré à lui-même. Il commença par une mélodie timide, qui ne faisait que suivre de près le rythme original de la musique.

Mais rapidement, en fermant les yeux, le jeune homme se laissa prendre au jeu. Se détendant un peu plus après avoir fait rouler ses épaules en marquant une courte pause, il improvisa des envolées bien plus audacieuses que jusqu'alors. Concentré sur le fait de toujours suivre le tempo, Félix en oublia où il était. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, tout avait disparu. Perdu dans la musique, le garçon faisait chanter les cordes de son violon comme il l'aurait fait seul chez lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser perdre pied à ce point, et pourtant c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver.

À cet instant, la gêne et la peur du regard des autres que l'adolescent avait ressenti en montant sur scène s'étaient totalement évaporées. Pour faire plaisir à Jehan, il aurait pu simuler de prendre du plaisir à jouer devant ses camarades, il aurait pu s'appliquer sans pour autant n'y mettre aucun cœur.

Cependant, et sans pouvoir l'expliquer, à cet instant Félix n'avait pas envie de faire semblant. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à prouver, il voulait montrer de quoi il était capable, comme pour se convaincre lui-même, mais également aux autres, qu'il était capable de se surpasser, même si l'exercice lui semblait difficile. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait besoin de montrer cela à cet instant, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Evidemment, à cet instant, Félix pensa également à sa mère. Sans arrêter de jouer, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement, ce qui le força à fermer plus ardemment les yeux pour s'empêcher de céder à la tristesse qui l'envahissait.

Elle, elle serait venue le voir jouer ce soir, il en était persuadé. Elle aurait été au premier rang, au pied de la scène pour le regarder. Elle aurait été la première à l'encourager à faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle aurait été la première à le féliciter de cette initiative. En faisant courir ses doigts sur les cordes, Félix se força à chasser ces noires pensées de son esprit, sentant les larmes perler à ses yeux.

Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la salle à cet instant, les yeux de Bridgette brillaient d'un éclat vif, comme s'ils avaient été éclairés de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son camarade, de ses traits concentrés alors que ses doigts couraient aisément sur les cordes de son violon. La musique qu'il jouait mais également sa gestuelle, sa posture, les expressions de son visage, absolument tout ce qu'il transmettait permettait de lire dans les pensées du jeune homme comme dans un livre ouvert. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'adolescente avait avancé vers la scène, afin d'être encore plus proche de lui.

Elle avait l'impression de le regarder pour la toute première fois. De _vraiment_ le regarder. Comme s'il montrait ce soir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais montré. C'était subtil, et pourtant tellement présent. La musique qui sortait du violon de Félix traversait le corps de Bridgette de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Elle avait l'impression de partager avec lui ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses émotions, tout ce qui traversait son cœur. Et à travers ses envolées musicales qui pouvaient paraître légères avec une simple écoute, Bridgette y décelait une infinie tristesse qui lui déchirait la poitrine.

Après quelques mois à le côtoyer tous les jours, elle avait bien remarqué que Félix ne respirait pas toujours la joie de vivre. Après tout, avec un père aussi strict que le sien et une vie passée à être enfermé chez lui, elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Mais à cet instant, comme si elle avait pu lire dans les pensées de son ami, elle remarquait une peine bien plus profonde, plus ancrée dans l'imaginaire du jeune homme. Était-ce encore son imagination ou était-ce la vérité ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, jamais elle n'aurait cru être touchée à ce point par de la musique. Même celle de Jehan n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir tout cela.

Et soudain, aussi brusquement que tout cela avait commencé, après une ultime envolée de la part de Félix, la mélodie s'arrêta. Essoufflé, le jeune homme fit retomber ses bras le long de son corps, légèrement sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne réalisait pas encore pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer mais le garçon se sentait fier de lui. L'assistance quant à elle, resta muette de stupéfaction quelques instants, se murant dans un silence qui tranchait nettement avec la mélodie qui venait juste de s'achever.

Les jeunes gens étaient tous surpris par la prestation que venait de leur offrir leur camarade. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que des applaudissements et des cris de félicitations ne se mettent à retentir dans toute la salle. Les adolescents assis sur les chaises le long des murs se levèrent tous en applaudissant alors que les autres affichaient de grands sourires en tapant toujours plus fort dans leurs mains.

Quelque peu gêné, Félix eut un petit mouvement de recul en sentant de nouvelles larmes perler à ses yeux à cause de l'émotion qui redescendait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jehan s'approcher de lui avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules avec un large sourire en le félicitant à son tour. D'un œil hagard, il regarda ses camarades s'extasier sans vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à croiser le regard de Bridgette. Elle semblait avoir vraiment été émut par sa prestation, ce qui le toucha et lui fit esquisser un léger sourire dans sa direction tandis que Jehan s'approchait du micro pour reprendre la parole.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que tout le monde s'affairait à ranger la salle, Bridgette, qui aidait ses camarades à regrouper les tables et les chaises dispersées un peu partout, vit Félix disparaître de la scène où il était jusque-là juché pour aider Jehan à ranger le matériel électrique. N'ayant pas eu le temps de discuter seul à seul avec lui depuis la fin de sa prestation, elle se décida à s'écarter de son propre groupe pour aller le retrouver derrière la scène.

Mais devant elle, la jeune fille reconnu la silhouette de Camille, dont elle avait presque fini par oublier la présence. La peste était restée dans la pénombre tout le reste du temps, sans bouger, dos au mur, se contentant de suivre Félix du regard. D'abord sur leurs gardes, Andréa et Bridgette avaient fini par relâcher leur vigilance jusqu'à oublier la présence même de la jeune fille parmi eux.

Mais la voir se diriger ainsi vers Félix qui se retrouvait maintenant seul ne plaisait pas du tout à Bridgette qui décida d'hâter ses pas. Mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'au milieu de la salle, Camille avait déjà dépassé la scène.

Sans surprise, elle y retrouva Félix, penché sur son étui à violon, en train de ranger précautionneusement l'instrument. Elle l'observa un instant, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce que le garçon la remarque, son regard gris posé sur elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » questionna-t-il, les poings serrés.

-« Jolie prestation, je suis venue te féliciter, murmura Camille en passant ses mains dans son dos. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut te voir jouer comme ça. »

Félix se contenta de froncer les sourcils en le regardant s'avancer vers lui. Un petit sourire était dessiné sur son visage alors qu'elle le détaillait de manière bien trop insistante à son goût. Elle passa juste à côté de lui, le frôlant presque avant de s'arrêter devant l'étui du violon que l'adolescent n'avait pas eu le temps de refermer.

-« Ce n'est pas ton violon habituel, je me trompe ? Tu l'as laissé à la maison ? »

Félix ne répondit pas, se contentant de reculer d'un pas en voyant la jeune fille lui adresser un nouveau regard malsain.

-« Suis-je bête, tu ne prendrais pas le risque d'amener ici le violon offert par ta mère. Il a trop de valeur… »

Le jeune homme serra une nouvelle fois les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes. Il brûlait de rage. Si la soirée avait pris un tournant étonnamment agréable après cette improvisation sur scène grâce à Jehan, la présence seule de Camille avait réussi à faire redescendre son moral en flèche.

Et le fait qu'elle évoquait sa mère sans la moindre gêne l'énervait plus que de raison. Tentant de garder son calme, le garçon respirait doucement en la regardant progresser.

-« Au fait, j'ai appris que ton père ne serait pas là pour Noël… murmura Camille avec un air faussement désolé. Encore un… Quel dommage… Le petit Félix tout seul dans sa grande maison pour fêter Noël, si ce n'est pas malheureux… Tu veux venir à la maison ? Je saurai faire disparaître ta tristesse… » continua-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus vers lui.

-« Crois-moi, je préfère rester seul que de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec toi. »

Camille fit aussitôt la moue avant de prendre un air plus sombre en toisant le jeune homme. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais c'est alors que Bridgette, qui avait entendu une partie de la discussion, cachée derrière un rideau, s'avança vers eux.

-« Bon allez, ça suffit le numéro de charme Camille. Félix t'as dit clairement « _non_ », maintenant tu peux débarrasser le plancher. »

La peste blonde la regarda en écarquillant les yeux de surprise tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Félix. Voyant Camille s'avancer vers sa camarade, il tenta de dire quelque chose mais Bridgette l'en dissuada.

-« Tu nous espionnes maintenant ? » tonna Camille en croisant les bras une fois à sa hauteur.

-« Pas du tout. Je venais féliciter Félix pour son impressionnante prestation sur scène et je vous ai par hasard surpris en train de discuter. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'espionnage. »

Au fond d'elle, l'adolescente savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai et qu'elle avait effectivement suivi Camille pour la surveiller dans son échange avec Félix. Mais elle savait également que la peste n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Cette dernière fronça de nouveau les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Bon de toute façon, va-t'en d'ici. J'étais en train de discuter avec Félix et on- »

-« On va dissiper les malentendus, d'accord, intervint soudain Félix en se plaçant entre elle et Bridgette. Il n'y a pas de « _on_ ». « _On_ » ce n'est personne, ça n'existe pas. »

-« Je t'ai simplement demandé de venir chez moi pour Noël ! » protesta Camille.

-« Ouvre grand tes oreilles. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Y aller. » répliqua le jeune homme en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

Camille stupéfaite, regarda les deux jeunes gens d'un regard noir. Le trio ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Félix, en remontant sur son épaule l'étui de son violon qu'il avait eu le temps de refermer, n'entraîne Bridgette vers la sortie en posant sa main sur son épaule. Les voyant faire, Camille posa vigoureusement ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Félix ! Reviens ici, je n'ai pas fini de te parler ! »

-« Oui et bien moi j'ai fini de t'écouter. » répondit sèchement le grand blond sans un regard en arrière.

Bridgette aurait sûrement éclatée de rire à l'écoute de cette dernière réplique si le ton froid de Félix ne lui avait pas fait passer l'envie de céder à l'hilarité. Progressant vers l'entrée de la salle où s'affairaient toujours les autres, elle osa le regarder discrètement du coin de l'œil.

Félix avait les traits tirés et les sourcils légèrement froncés, manifestation évidente de son inconfort face à la confrontation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ils progressèrent jusqu'au coin du réfectoire le plus éloigné de là où se tenait toujours Camille.

Avec lassitude, Félix laissa retomber son étui de son épaule avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il était tard et son chauffeur n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Relevant le regard, il chercha son manteau, son écharpe ainsi que son sac de cours qu'il avait abandonné avec les affaires de Jehan.

Tout en repassant ses vêtements, le jeune homme sentit le regard de Bridgette posé sur lui. Il se doutait que sa camarade voulait certainement aborder le sujet que Camille avait douloureusement ouvert pour eux, mais le garçon n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir se confier sur la chose. Il se tourna vers elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle se tortillait les doigts, le regard maintenant baissé.

-« Désolée, je ne voulais pas surprendre votre conversation... » s'excusa-t-elle.

-« Ce n'est rien. » répondit simplement Félix en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Bridgette se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de poser toutes les questions qui la taraudait. Il lui semblait plus qu'évident que Félix ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, mais pour quelle raison ? Était-ce par gêne ou simplement parce que cela était trop confidentiel ?

La jeune fille était torturée. Mais poussée par la curiosité et un sentiment d'inquiétude qui ne voulait pas disparaître de sa poitrine, elle décida de se lancer.

-« C'était vraiment joli ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, le félicita-t-elle. Tu es vraiment doué tu sais ? » déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-« … Merci. » murmura Félix en se tournant vers elle.

Elle progressait. Maintenant qu'elle avait son attention, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle osa relever le regard pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

-« Dis… Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas m'en parler mais… Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu seras seul pour Noël ? J'ai entendu Camille qui disait ça tout à l'heure… »

Félix la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, si bien que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rentrer un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Était-ce la question de trop ? Bridgette pensa immédiatement à s'excuser de sa maladresse mais se fut Félix qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

-« Oui c'est vrai, répondit-il en se penchant pour récupérer son étui. Mon père s'absente pour les fêtes, à cause de son travail. Je serai seul. »

Même si son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, Bridgette remarqua immédiatement le ton peiné dans la voix de son ami, ce qui fracassa son cœur en mille morceaux. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient toujours été un moment très important pour elle et savoir que l'un de ses amis les plus chers à ses yeux allait se retrouver seul pour cette occasion l'emplissait de tristesse.

Elle voulut enchaîner, elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, mais ce fut Jehan qui la coupa dans son élan, suivi de près par Andréa et William.

-« Ah vous êtes là ! Hey, on se disait que ça serait cool si on pouvait se retrouver demain, tous les cinq ! proposa le grand métis. J'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de discuter avec ton cousin, continua-t-il en regardant Bridgette puis en adressant un petit regard à William derrière lui, ça serait le moment de rattraper le coup ! On se disait qu'on pourrait aller faire le marché de Noël des Champs Elysées, ça vous dit ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Bridgette et Félix restèrent muets avant que la jeune fille ne réponde en premier.

-« Mais tu ne dois passer à l'école de sculpture demain ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant son cousin.

-« Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, acquiesça William. Et puis ça me plairait bien de faire ça, moi. »

-« D-D'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille. Ça marche pour moi. »

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers Félix qui regardait l'écran de son téléphone. Son chauffeur venait d'arriver. Avec une légère inspiration, il regarda ses camarades avant de d'esquisser un très léger sourire.

-« Je viendrai aussi, vous n'aurez qu'à me communiquer l'heure que vous aurez choisie. » déclara-t-il avec un signe de main tout en s'éloignant.

-« Tu es sûr que ça ne te posera pas de problème, avec ton père… ? » demanda Andréa.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! » répondit simplement le jeune homme avant de disparaître derrière la porte du réfectoire.

Les quatre adolescents le regardèrent faire avant de tous hausser les épaules d'un même entrain. Après tout, ils avaient leur réponse, la suite ne les regardait pas. Ils restèrent un instant à discuter avec leurs autres camarades qui commencèrent à leur tour à quitter les lieux les uns après les autres tout en prenant le temps de les saluer. Puis, quand la salle fut pratiquement déserte, William se tourna vers sa cousine en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

-« Bon, on y va ? Il se fait tard. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai, murmura la jeune fille en regardant sa montre qui affichait 22h passées. Andréa, ça va aller pou- »

-« Je la raccompagne. » coupa aussitôt Jehan avec un petit sourire.

Bridgette s'interrompit avec un sourire à son ami, levant les mains en l'air afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'insisterait pas plus. Puis après une ultime embrassade, les deux cousins tournèrent les talons en direction du domicile des Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

De retour chez elle, Bridgette avait salué ses parents puis son cousin avant de monter dans sa chambre. Après un brin de toilette, la jeune fille s'était assise à sa coiffeuse sous l'air soucieux de Tikki. La kwami avait bien remarqué que quelque chose préoccupait sa porteuse.

-« Tout va bien Bridgette ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Oui… murmura l'adolescente en détachant ses cheveux. C'est juste que… C'est ce que m'a dit Félix qui tourne dans ma tête, j'arrive pas à ne pas y penser… »

-« C'est le fait qu'il passe Noël tout seul qui t'inquiètes ? »

-« Tu as entendu sur quel ton il me l'a dit ? Il avait l'air tellement triste… »

-« Peut-être que c'est quelque chose de normal chez lui. » tenta Tikki en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-« Oui je sais, et peut-être que je me fais des idées ou que je me mêle encore de choses qui ne me regardent pas mais… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant avant de soupirer

-« Tu aurais vu son regard, c'est évident qu'il souffre beaucoup. C'est mon ami Tikki, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Et puis, c'est Noël, c'est la période de l'année où tout le monde se retrouve, où on passe du temps ensemble ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que son père puisse partir pendant les fêtes en le laissant tout seul chez lui… »

-« Je comprends, mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire pour lui dans ce cas ? »

Du mouvement à l'étage inférieur interrompit les deux amies dans leur discussion. Bridgette poussa un énième soupir avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la trappe de sa chambre.

-« J'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule… » murmura la jeune fille avant de passer la trappe.

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers et traversa discrètement le salon où dormait déjà William, allongé sur le canapé. L'adolescente s'avança vers la cuisine pour y trouver Sabine, assise à la table avec une petite tasse de thé et un livre. Dès qu'elle l'entendit, sa mère releva les yeux dans sa direction.

-« Bridgette ? s'étonna-t-elle. Chérie, il est très tard, tu devrais être couchée. »

-« Je sais… » se contenta de répondre sa fille en baissant les yeux.

Aussitôt, Sabine comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle connaissait sa fille par cœur, et il leur était déjà arrivé de se retrouver toutes les deux ici, le soir, à discuter tout et de rien, mais surtout des sujets qui froissaient Bridgette et sur lesquels elle avait besoin de se confier.

Sans lâcher sa fille du regard, Sabine tira la chaise à côté d'elle tout en fermant son livre pour l'inviter à s'avancer, ce que l'adolescente fit aussitôt. Cette dernière resta un instant murée dans le silence afin de bien choisir ses mots au préalable, sous le regard inquiet de Sabine. Puis après quelques secondes, Bridgette se lança.

-« Maman, en fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander… »

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite. Si ce n'était pas trop lourd, je recommencerai peut-être un jour, sinon je me passerai de ce genre de descriptions (qui sont assez complexes à écrire !)._

_Merci de me lire, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, restez connectés..._


	45. Sculpteur - Partie 4

**_DISCLAIMER_**_ : Ce chapitre évoque explicitement le thème du **deuil** et des ressentis de Félix et Gabriel vis-à-vis de la disparition d'Emilie Agreste._

* * *

Le lendemain, debout devant le grand miroir de sa salle de bain, Félix était en train de terminer son nœud de cravate sous l'œil attentif de Plagg, posé sur le bord du lavabo. Depuis la veille, le jeune homme n'avait pratiquement prononcé aucun mot et se contentait de vague hochement de tête ou de phrases de moins de 10 mots pour répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Surveillant l'heure en regardant sa montre, le garçon quitta la salle d'eau, suivit de près par Plagg. 14h45, il était temps de partir. L'heure de rendez-vous avait été fixée à 15h et pour Chat Noir, quelques minutes suffisaient au jeune homme pour rejoindre l'endroit. Passant son long manteau ainsi que son écharpe, l'adolescent glissa son téléphone dans sa poche avant de s'approcher de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais soudain, la voix de son kwami résonna dans son dos.

-« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » questionna-t-il en croisant les pattes.

-« Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. C'est trop… étouffant. J'ai besoin de respirer. »

-« Et tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple d'essayer d'ouvrir le dialogue avec ton père pour lui demander la permission de sortir, plutôt que de prendre le risque de te faire prendre à t'éclipser ? »

-« Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi facile ? Tu commences à connaître la maison non ? Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il dira non. »

-« Alors tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque à chaque fois que tu sors ? Mettre en péril ton identité secrète plutôt que d'essayer de dialoguer ? »

Félix se figea, la main sur la poignée de la fenêtre. Il savait que Plagg n'avait pas tort. Son envie de liberté était forte, bien plus en ce moment, mais était-il prêt à mettre tout en danger pour cela ? Il devait trouver une solution.

D'un côté, il ne pourrait pas supporter de rester enfermé ici plus longtemps mais de l'autre, il savait que son absence risquait de s'étendre dans le temps et d'accroître avec elle le risque que quelqu'un se rende compte de sa disparition. Il réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers Plagg avec un grand sourire, un sourire insolent, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et fit même reculer le kwami.

-« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Je vais sortir normalement, par la grande porte et devant tout le monde. » déclara le jeune homme en refermant le pan de sa fenêtre.

-« Ce n'est pas ce qu- »

-« Après tout, mon père ne se soucie plus de moi, alors je n'ai plus à me soucier de lui non plus ! Et si je trouve la porte fermée en rentrant, alors tant pis, je me débrouillerai autrement. »

Plagg écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de reprendre mais le garçon l'en empêcha en relevant sa main.

-« Assez discuter, il faut partir maintenant. »

Le kwami se contenta de soupirer avant de s'engouffrer dans le vêtement de son porteur. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dissuader son ami de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et si dans un sens une petite dose de rébellion ne faisait jamais de mal, une trop grande dose d'impertinence d'un seul coup de la part de l'adolescent pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes.

Et cela Félix le savait parfaitement.

Mais à cet instant, il ne s'en souciait pas. Plagg avait raison : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer son identité secrète à chaque fois qu'il sortait et si se faire remarquer était le meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention de son père, alors il le ferait.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre en refermant simplement la porte, sans tourner la clé qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il traversa le long couloir au sol marbré jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier central qu'il descendit sans s'arrêter. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Rosa chargée d'un plateau d'assiettes mais également Nathalie, qui prenait la direction opposée à celle qu'il était en train d'emprunter. L'assistante ainsi que la cuisinière s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements, toutes les deux surprises de voir le jeune homme habillé ainsi.

-« Félix ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » questionna Nathalie, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-« Je sors, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Voulez-vous bien prévenir mon père s'il vous plait ? Je sais qu'il est occupé, je ne voudrais pas le déranger. »

Le garçon utilisait un ton calme et posé, sans impolitesse ni provocation : un ton de voix normal. À ces mots, Rosa manqua d'échapper une des assiettes qu'elle avait dans les mains tandis que la mâchoire de Nathalie se décrochait. L'assistante se reprit presqu'immédiatement en faisant un pas en avant.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, votre père est très strict sur le sujet vous le savez, j- »

-« Nathalie, coupa calmement Félix. S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je reviendrai dans quelques heures, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de l'assistante si bien que Nathalie n'osa rien dire, se contentant de le suivre des yeux sans pouvoir contester. L'adolescent adressa également un petit regard à Rosa avant d'attraper la poignée de la porte d'entrée pour s'engouffrer à l'extérieur.

Il pressa le pas, traversa la cour et ouvrit la grille avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître. Si l'effet de surprise lui avait permis de remporter cette première bataille, il avait bien conscience que la guerre n'était pas encore gagnée. Il se dépêcha de sortir dans la rue, rabattant contre lui les plis de son manteau pour empêcher le froid mordant de s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. Plagg laissa passer quelques minutes avant de sortir discrètement la tête du manteau de son porteur.

-« Très bien, je reconnais que je suis impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. »

-« Et je ne pensais pas non plus que ça allait être aussi simple. Mais connaissant mon père, il ne va pas tarder à déployer une armée de voiture dans toute la ville pour me retrouver. »

-« Dépêchons nous de nous confondre dans la foule dans ce cas ! » plaisanta Plagg, ravit de la tournure des évènements.

À ces mots, Félix pressa le pas, regardant furtivement en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Au fond de lui, le garçon savait qu'il ne serait pas surpris de voir apparaître son grand garde du corps pour l'empêcher de continuer sa route. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation se forma dans l'estomac du jeune homme. C'était la première fois que le garçon osait désobéir à son père de la sorte.

Du moins, aussi ouvertement.

Il avait bien conscience que son ton calme et posé qu'il avait utilisé pour annoncer son départ jouerait sûrement en sa faveur mais il ne lui permettrait pas de se soustraire au courroux de son père et à l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà être au courant de la situation. Par ailleurs, être sorti de cette façon permettrait à Félix d'éclairer un point qui lui semblait très important : si son père se permettait de partir pour les fêtes, sans la moindre hésitation, loin de lui, préférant une nouvelle fois son travail à ce qu'il restait de sa famille, à quel point tenait-il à lui ? Il s'attendait à ce que son père fasse des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver mais cela allait-il être vraiment le cas ? Ou se contenterait-il d'un haussement d'épaules ?

Le jeune homme n'en savait rien et c'est le cœur battant, tout de même impatient de connaître la réponse, qu'il continua sa route jusqu'au lycée. Il remarqua par ailleurs que c'était bien la première fois qu'il effectuait ce trajet seul, à pied et que, malgré cela, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant sur l'itinéraire à suivre, habitué à le suivre des yeux assis derrière la vitre de la voiture. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il atteignait enfin le parvis de son lycée.

Ses trois amis étaient là et semblaient l'attendre, sans doute dû à son léger retard à cause de ce changement de plan soudain. Bridgette fut la première à le remarquer et s'empressa de lui faire un grand signe de main.

-« Comme tu tardais, on craignait une mauvaise nouvelle. » confia-t-elle une fois le garçon à sa hauteur.

-« Pardon du retard, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

-« Y'a pas de problème avec ton vieux ? » questionna Jehan en passant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

-« Non, rassura Félix en hochant négativement la tête. Il s'est laissé… facilement convaincre. »

-« C'est vrai, c'est génial ! s'exclama Andréa avec un sourire. Ça progresse, c'est bien, bientôt tu seras libre comme l'air ! »

Félix baissa rapidement les yeux, camouflant le sourire amusé qui se dessinait sur son visage dans sa grande écharpe bleue avant de se reprendre.

-« Oui, espérons. »

Un petit silence se fit avant que Jehan ne reprenne la parole.

-« Les Champs-Elysées sont trop loin pour y aller à pied, on va prendre le RER si ça convient à tout le monde. »

-« J'ai mon titre de transport ! » déclara fièrement Bridgette avec un sourire tout en dégainant sa carte.

-« Je n'en ai pas, parce que je n'en avais pas besoin jusque-là. » renchérit Andréa avec un petit clin d'œil.

-« Je n'en ai pas, parce que le RER ne passe pas dans ma chambre. » compléta Félix avec un léger haussement d'épaule, faisant rire ses trois amis.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, les quatre amis arpentaient l'avenue des Champs-Elysées avec entrain, le cortège ouvert par Jehan et Andréa tandis que Bridgette et Félix fermaient la marche. Le jeune homme, l'esprit étrangement libéré d'un poids, laissait aller son regard autour de lui, s'arrêtant sur les décorations qui ornaient les arbres ainsi que sur l'Arc de Triomphe dont la silhouette se dessinait à l'horizon.

Même si le fait de devoir jouer des coudes pour suivre ses camarades ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, le garçon redécouvrait cette effervescence à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, ces odeurs d'agrumes et de pain grillé caractéristiques, tous les sons qu'il avait oubliés depuis longtemps.

Posant ses yeux sur les stands tenus par différents commerçants, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci prenait place sur son visage de plus en plus souvent, le jeune homme l'avait bien remarqué, mais au fond, était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Il découvrait ou redécouvrait des sensations qui le rendaient heureux, il se sentait devenir un peu plus libre chaque jour. Il avait osé sortir de la maison en passant devant Nathalie, il avait osé défier son père, il lui avait fait part de son désir de sortir par son acte et malgré tous les problèmes que cela pouvait engendrer, Félix se sentait bien.

Il était même fier de lui. Trop longtemps il avait accepté de rester cloîtrer chez lui sans protester, il était temps que cela change.

Il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Se doutant de la provenance de cet appel, il se décida tout de même à regarder l'écran de l'appareil. C'était Nathalie. Sans broncher, il repassa l'appareil dans la poche de son manteau, laissant la sonnerie se terminer comme si de rien n'était. Mais de nouveau, l'appareil se remit à vibrer et le jeune homme répéta l'opération en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait toujours du numéro de Nathalie.

Le voyant faire du coin de l'œil, Bridgette osa s'avancer vers lui, quittant quelques instants Jehan et Andréa qui admiraient un stand de bonbons.

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu assuré.

Félix la regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête.

-« Ce n'est rien, tout va bien. » assura-t-il en levant la main.

Bridgette lui adressa aussitôt un petit sourire mais il était évident, au vu de ses traits, qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Félix savait sa camarade très perspicace et il comprit aussitôt qu'il devait changer de sujet s'il ne voulait pas attirer d'autres questions.

-« Ton cousin ne devait pas nous accompagner ? » questionna le garçon en penchant légèrement la tête.

-« Il a eu quelques soucis hier à l'école, tu sais pour son stage, expliqua Bridgette tandis que Félix hochait la tête. Il a dû y retourner pour arranger tout ça, il va nous rejoindre plus tard. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant que Jehan ne les appelle pour l'aider à se départager pour une question de choix de friandises qui le taraudait tandis qu'Andréa payait la marchande face à elle, qui lui tendait un sac.

La promenade continuait tranquillement, les quatre amis arrivant dans le secteur des artisans bijoutiers et décorateurs qui présentaient tout un tas de décorations de Noël faites main. Andréa et Bridgette s'étaient éloigner de quelques pas tandis que Jehan et Félix restaient côte à côte, leurs yeux balayant les différents stands avant que le grand métis ne s'éloigne à son tour pour observer la marchandise d'un bijoutier qui avait attiré son attention.

Félix resta seul quelques instants, sans s'en formaliser, se contentant de s'écarter du milieu du passage, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Mais soudain, alors que son regard balayait les étalages un peu plus loin devant lui, le garçon fut soudain arrêté par une vision qui lui coupa presque la respiration. À quelques mètres dans la foule, cachée parfois par les passants qui lui bouchait la vue, une femme était penchée sur un stand de pierreries. Cette femme avait exactement les mêmes cheveux que sa mère, de longues mèches blondes ramenés sur ses épaules par une couette basse, les mêmes yeux verts avec ce regard si particulier, bienveillant mais tout à la fois impossiblement descriptible tant il était doux. Seul son visage était différent, légèrement plus rond que ne l'était celui d'Emilie Agreste.

Mais surtout, cette femme portait dans ses bras un petit garçon blond, qu'elle tenait bien serré contre elle. Le bambin semblait fasciné par ce que lui montrait cette femme et ils se tournaient fréquemment l'un vers l'autre, un air complice sur leur visage.

Cette vision eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre pour Félix qui ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres étaient tremblantes et le garçon sentit des larmes venir perler au coin de ses yeux. Comme si la situation du moment n'était déjà pas assez douloureuse pour lui, le garçon venait de revivre en une fraction de seconde une partie de ses souvenirs avec sa mère, défilant devant ses yeux comme l'auraient fait des photos projetées à grande vitesse.

Cette vision fut si brutale et soudaine que le garçon en eut le tournis et du se rattraper contre le panneau en bois d'une cabane pour ne pas tomber. Il releva les yeux une nouvelle fois dans sa direction : elle avait disparu. Cette apparition n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais elle l'avait véritablement retourné. Félix, devenu aphone durant quelques instants, n'avait pas remarqué que Jehan était revenu vers lui en l'appelant.

-« Hey Félix, viens voir le collier là-bas, tu crois qu- »

Mais le grand métis se stoppa net en voyant le visage décomposé de son camarade. Il fit de nouveau un pas en avant puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« O-Oui, ce n'est rien, e-excuse-moi. » bredouilla Félix en essayant de prendre un ton posé.

Jehan le dévisagea plus longuement d'un air inquiet tandis qu'Andréa et Bridgette revenaient vers eux. Cette dernière remarqua aussi l'air consterné de son grand ami et se tourna aussitôt vers Félix. Il était pâle et légèrement tremblant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna-t-elle aussitôt en regardant Jehan.

-« Il- »

-« Ce n'est rien, coupa Félix en se redressant. Je crois que je suis un peu malade, mais tout va très bien, ne vous occupez pas de moi. »

Le garçon déglutit péniblement. Il avait conscience qu'à force d'attirer trop l'attention sur lui, il finirait inévitablement par attirer des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas encore répondre. Andréa ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut interrompue par de nouvelles vibrations émanant du téléphone de Félix. Il le sortit de sa poche et tourna l'écran vers lui. « _Père_ » était indiqué sur l'interface d'appel. L'adolescent inspira profondément : cette fois, il savait qu'il devait décrocher, même si ce moment était très mal choisi pour avoir une discussion avec Gabriel Agreste.

-« Je dois répondre, excusez-moi. » murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter de ses trois amis qui échangèrent un regard troublé.

Il avança de quelques pas, s'avançant rapidement vers un petit renfoncement où il y avait moins de passage avant de décrocher pour porter le téléphone à son oreille.

-« _Je veux que tu rentres immédiatement Félix_, tonna aussitôt la voix de Gabriel. _Où es-tu, j'envoie ton chauffeur pour te chercher._ »

-« Père, laissez-moi vous expliqu- »

-« _Non, je veux que tu obéisses. Dis-moi où tu te trouves ! »_

-« Je ne peux plus supporter de rester seul Père, pas en ce moment. » dit Félix, les lèvres tremblantes.

Un silence se fit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait continuer. L'adolescent tourna les yeux vers ses amis qui discutaient entre eux en l'attendant avant de regarder dans la direction où il avait vu apparaître cette mystérieuse femme et son enfant. Il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément pour reprendre la parole.

-« Écoutez, je sais que vous souffrez beaucoup vous aussi même si vous ne le montrez pas, osa-t-il murmurer. Et je sais aussi que c'est pour ça que vous vous arrangez toujours pour ne pas être à la maison le soir de Noël. Vous vous plongez dans votre travail pour ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait vous faire de la peine, tout le temps. »

Félix leva les yeux en serrant le téléphone dans sa main, essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler tout en reprenant son souffle.

-« Mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je souffre tout autant que vous. Et d'autant plus quand je vous vois faire vos valises et que je sais que vous ne serez pas à mes côtés ce soir-là. »

Félix serra les dents avant de continuer. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il sentait sa gorge se nouer peu à peu.

-« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi penser à autre chose pour quelques heures. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de partir, ne m'empêchez pas de passer un moment avec mes amis. Je vous promets d'être prudent. S'il vous plait. »

Ces quatre derniers mots se brisèrent presqu'en un sanglot que le garçon étouffa de sa main. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se laisser emporter de la sorte. Lui qui essayait de contrôler ses émotions au quotidien et même de les dissimuler, depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre, c'était comme s'il était une autre personne. Il se laissait guider par elles, comme s'il n'était plus maître de quoi que ce soit. Un long silence se fit. Félix appréhendait la réponse de son père. Était-il allé trop loin ? Avait-il eu raison de se confier ainsi ?

Il cherchait quelque chose à ajouter mais c'est finalement Gabriel qui reprit la parole.

-« … _Je pars ce soir, je veux que tu sois rentré pour 18h30, j'ai à te parler. Ne sois pas en retard._ » déclara-t-il d'un ton faible, presque tremblant que Félix ne lui connaissait pas.

Puis il raccrocha. Abasourdi, Félix laissa retomber son bras. Avait-il vraiment réussi ? Était-il parvenu à convaincre son père ? Et ce tremblement dans sa voix, signifiait-il ce qu'il pensait ? Le garçon était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. D'abord la joie et la fierté d'être plus ou moins libre de continuer cette journée comme il l'entendait mais également un étrange sentiment de culpabilité, inexplicable, comme s'il se sentait responsable de la douleur, toujours bien présente, qui lui ravageait l'estomac ainsi que celle de son père qu'il avait ressenti à travers le téléphone.

Passant une main sur son visage pour se redonner de la contenance, Félix inspira à fond avant de revenir vers ses amis, l'air plus détendu bien que toujours blafard. Ses trois camarades n'osèrent rien dire, se contentant de le regarder.

-« Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, nous pouvons continuer. » déclara-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Le trio échangea un regard avant de hausser rapidement les épaules puis de reprendre leur route après un court silence.

* * *

De son côté, William patientait dans le couloir de l'administration, le même que la veille, à attendre des nouvelles de l'intendante qui s'était occupé de lui. Le jeune homme faisait taper ses mains sur ses jambes, ne pouvant pas dissimuler le stress qui l'envahissait. Une fois de plus, le garçon avait emmené son sac qui contenait une partie de son matériel, histoire de toujours montrer son sérieux vis-à-vis de ce stage.

Les minutes défilaient puis enfin, la femme lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau avant de lui adresser un mouvement de menton pour lui dire d'entrer. William se leva comme un robot, remercia et pénétra dans la pièce. Il resta planté comme un piquet jusqu'à ce que l'intendante lui dise de s'assoir. Le garçon était particulièrement stressé : il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait remarqué l'air désolé de la secrétaire quand elle l'avait fait entrer dans le bureau.

Et effectivement, sa peur s'amplifia quand il la vit croiser ses mains entre elle.

-« Je suis désolée, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Apparemment ta demande d'inscription n'a pas correctement été prise en compte, c'est pour ça que tu n'apparais pas sur les listes. »

-« … Et ? » souffla William en avalant difficilement sa salive

-« Et tu te doutes que nous n'avons plus de place pour toi maintenant. Elles ont toutes été distribuées, les dossiers sont clôturés depuis longtemps. »

Ce fut la douche froide pour le jeune homme. Il sentit une vive colère s'emparer de lui alors qu'il baissait les yeux. L'intendante continuait de lui parler mais le garçon était devenu totalement sourd. Lui qui se faisait une telle joie de participer à cette expérience, de rencontrer des personnes aussi passionnées que lui par son art.

Tous ses beaux espoirs s'envolaient en fumée. Alors que la secrétaire continuait son discours sans même remarquer que William ne l'écoutait plus depuis quelques secondes, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings avant de se lever d'un bond. Dans un élan de colère, il frappa le bureau du plat de ses paumes, faisant sursauter l'intendante qui releva les yeux vers lui.

-« Non ! cria-t-il. Vous n'allez pas vous débarrassez de moi comme ça ! J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir ma place, vous n'imaginez pas le boulot que j'ai dû fournir pour en arriver là ! Et vous, vous voulez me renvoyer pour une simple « erreur administrative » ?! J'ai loupé mes cours de cette semaine pour venir ici, tout ça pour ça ?! »

-« M-Mais je n'y peux rien ! protesta la secrétaire en reculant dans sa chaise. Croyez-moi que je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous ! »

William se retint de renverser le bureau dans un excès de rage alors qu'il entendait la porte du bureau s'ouvrir en fracas derrière lui. Deux hommes et une femme bien habillée venait de faire leur apparition, interloqués par ces éclats de voix soudain.

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda l'arriviste alors que William se tournait vers elle.

-« Ah madame la directrice ! bredouilla l'intendante. C-C'est ce jeune garçon qu- »

-« Qui êtes-vous ? coupa la directrice en dévisageant méchamment William. Êtes-vous fou de débarquer comme ça pour crier sur le personnel ? Où avez-vous été élevé jeune homme ? »

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette phrase. Il la foudroya des yeux, ses yeux aux couleurs dépareillées se transformant en véritable ciel d'orage. Dans un mouvement rageur, il arracha de son sac l'enveloppe qui contenait sa lettre de convocation ainsi que celle de recommandation de son directeur et la déchira devant eux avant de lâcher les documents qui tombèrent au sol.

Les adultes le regardèrent faire, surpris avant que le jeune homme ne s'avance vers la sortie, les poings et les dents serrés.

-« Vous allez entendre parler de moi, je vous le garantie. » murmura le garçon en passant juste devant la directrice avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Les quatre occupants de la pièce restèrent interdits un instant avant que la directrice ne s'avance dans la pièce pour récupérer l'enveloppe déchirée afin de regarder son contenu. Elle reconnu ce qu'il restait de la lettre de convocation et accola les morceaux de l'autre document pour tenter d'en déchiffrer le contenu.

-« Qui était ce jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle à l'intendante sans relever les yeux de la lettre qu'elle avait reconstitué.

-« Un postulant pour le stage de sculpture. Il était venu hier pour confirmer son inscription mais son nom n'apparaissait nulle part alors je lui ai dit de repasser aujourd'hui. » répondit la secrétaire en relevant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

À ces mots, la directrice releva les yeux vers elle, effarée. Ce jeune homme était-il le garçon dont son confrère lui avait parlé ? Ce petit prodige de la sculpture qu'elle avait volontairement omis d'inscrire sur les banales listes de préadmission afin de le recevoir en personne ?

-« Son nom ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle en avançant d'un pas soutenu vers le bureau de l'intendante.

-« E-Euh… Valet, William Valet madame. »

Aussitôt, la directrice fit volte-face pour interpeller les deux vigiles qui se tenaient encore dans l'entrée du bureau.

-« Rattrapez-le ! s'écria-t-elle. Empêchez-le de partir, je dois absolument lui parler ! Tout ceci est un énorme malentendu ! »

Dociles, les deux hommes en blouson noir s'élancèrent dans le couloir pour tenter de rattraper ce mystérieux jeune homme qui semblait soudainement très important.

* * *

« _Un grand artiste a été contrarié aujourd'hui, je le sens…_ murmura Papillon dans son repère. _Je peux même entendre son cœur meurtri crier vengeance !_

_Et qu'il y aurait-il de plus parfait que ceci : la fougue de la jeunesse mêlée à une colère attisée par une injustice cruelle ?_ »

Le vilain laissa échapper un rire avant d'envoûter l'un de ses akumas pour le laisser s'envoler vers l'extérieur.

« _Envole-toi maléfique akuma, allons endurcir ce cœur blessé !_ »

* * *

Passant le portail de l'établissant d'un pas rageur, William fulminait de colère. S'engouffrant dans la rue les mains dans les poches, le garçon jurait entre ses dents.

-« Comment ils peuvent me faire ça ! J'avais ma lettre de recommandation, je me suis battu pour avoir ma place et tout ça pour ça ! »

Mais alors qu'il titubait sur ses jambes à cause de la colère qui secouait son corps, le sac remplit de ses affaires de sculpture que le garçon portait en bandoulière heurta un poteau sur le bord du trottoir, le faisant vaciller de plus belle et manquant de peu de le faire tomber. D'un geste rageur, il arracha la hanse de son épaule pour jeter son sac à terre.

-« Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » hurla-t-il en administrant un coup de pied dans le sac dont le contenu se renversa sur le béton.

La colère et la déception faisaient vriller William qui peinait à garder les idées claires. Il en voulait à la Terre entière, et aussi à lui-même pour s'être fait une telle joie d'intégrer ce stage pour un tel résultat. Inspirant à fond en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure foncée, le garçon regarda son sac avec dédain avant de soupirer. Il resta un instant immobile puis se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires.

Sa main se posa sur un marteau de taille moyenne que son père lui avait offert pour le féliciter de ses résultats. Le manche en bois de l'outil était finement décoré de gravure. William le regarda un petit instant avant de se redresser, attiré par un petit bruit qu'il venait juste de remarquer. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour tenter d'identifier la source de ce son alors que l'akuma pénétrait dans son marteau.

Aussitôt, William entendit la voix de Papillon résonner dans ses oreilles.

« _Sculpteur_, susurra-t-il. _J'ai vu l'injustice dont tu viens d'être victime. Ils veulent t'empêcher d'exercer ton art ? Alors soit, je t'offre le pouvoir de transformer Paris en ta plus grande œuvre d'art !_

_Ta vengeance sera totale !_

_En échange, je te demande de me ramener les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, sommes-nous d'accord ?_ »

-« Oui Papillon, répondit aussitôt William avec un sourire malsain. Ils pourront enfin voir que je suis le plus grand tailleur de pierre de Paris ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa, laissant la masse noirâtre qui avait envahi la surface de son marteau recouvrir son corps. Et alors que son costume d'akumatisé prenait place, le jeune homme entendit derrière lui des pas de course affolés venir dans sa direction.

Les traits recouverts de craquelures semblables à celles visibles sur les roches, il se contenta de lever sa main gantée vers les vigiles une fois qu'ils furent à sa hauteur avec un nouveau sourire satisfait, serrant son marteau dans sa main gauche.

* * *

Continuant de progresser dans la foule, Jehan et Andréa avaient repris la tête de leur petit groupe, laissant Félix et Bridgette quelque peu en arrière. Tentant de suivre leurs amis du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, les deux camarades marchaient côte à côte, évitant les passants qui marchaient dans le sens opposé par des mouvements d'épaules. Légèrement en arrière par rapport à lui, Bridgette pouvait remarquer l'air triste de Félix. Même si le jeune homme tenait de le dissimuler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, elle pouvait facilement remarquer ses yeux baissés et son teint toujours légèrement blafard.

Le cœur battant, la jeune fille n'osait pas ouvrir la conversation. Pourtant, elle avait de nombreuses choses à dire à son ami, mais elle avait peur de se lancer, peur de l'énerver ou pire, de le blesser.

Elle avait longuement discuté avec ses parents le matin même, poursuivant la discussion engagée la veille avec Sabine, et ces derniers l'avaient encouragé à lui soumettre son idée. Mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Peut-être allait-il penser qu'elle se mêlait de choses qui ne la regardaient pas ? Et en un sens, c'était vrai.

Tortillant ses doigts entre eux, la jeune fille leva une nouvelle fois ses yeux vers son camarade. Le jeune homme regardait droit devant lui et l'air enjoué qu'il avait sur les traits au début de leur escapade avait totalement disparu. Elle inspira lentement avant d'oser prendre la parole.

-« Félix ? » déclara-t-elle en attrapant doucement la manche de son manteau.

-« Oui ? » répondit le garçon en tournant les yeux vers elle tout en continuant à avancer.

-« … Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi sur ce que tu m'as dit hier… »

-« À quel sujet ? » coupa le garçon en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« S-Sur le fait que tu étais tout seul pour Noël… » bredouilla l'adolescente en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Félix la dévisagea avant de reporter son attention droit devant lui. Bridgette rentra légèrement sa tête entre ses épaules avant d'inspirer de nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

-« En fait, j'en ai discuté avec mes parents et je vo- » poursuivit-elle avant d'être brutalement coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

La jeune fille le sortit de sa poche tandis que Félix ralentissait le pas afin de ne pas perdre sa camarade dans la foule tout en gardant un œil sur Jehan et Andréa droit devant eux. Bridgette porta l'appareil à son oreille, mettant sa main sur l'autre pour étouffer le bruit de la foule autour d'elle.

-« Maman ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« _Bridgette ! Où es-tu chérie ?!_ »

-« Aux Champs Elysées, on remonte le marché de Noël avec Jehan, Andréa et Félix. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« _Chérie, tu dois te mettre à l'abris tu m'entends ?! Il y a un akumatisé ici et je crois que c'est William la victime du Papillon !_ »

La mâchoire de Bridgette se décrocha alors qu'elle attrapait le poignet de Félix pour attirer son attention. Félix fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils devant la mine inquiète de son amie.

-« M-Mais comment tu peux être sûre que William a été akumatisé ?! » demanda l'adolescente en regardant le grand blond afin de lui faire comprendre la situation.

-« _J'ai voulu aller le chercher à l'école comme hier pour lui éviter le trajet du retour et regarde ce qu'il se passe ici !_ »

Bridgette regarda un instant l'écran de son téléphone pour regarder la photo que Sabine venait de lui envoyer tandis que Félix regardait par-dessus son épaule. Et les deux jeunes gens laissèrent échapper un glapissement de surprise en découvrant l'image. Elle montrait la cour de l'école où William s'était rendu. Toutes les personnes sur les lieux étaient transformées en statue de pierre, le corps ayant pris la couleur grise de la roche, leurs yeux devenus vides. Une seconde photo montrait le trottoir qui longeait l'enceinte de l'établissement où deux hommes en habit de vigile étaient également statufiés, le visage effaré. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard alarmé. Bridgette remit son téléphone à son oreille alors que Félix demandait à Jehan et Andréa de revenir vers eux.

-« Tu es certaine qu'il ne fait pas partie des gens sur la photo ?! » insista Bridgette en serrant son manteau dans son poing.

-« _J'ai retrouvé son sac,_ expliqua Sabine._ Chérie, il sait où vous êtes et peut-être va-t-il vouloir vous rejoindre, vous devez partir ! Tu m'entends ?! Vous devez quitter les lieux immédiatement !_ »

-« Maman, je- » commença l'adolescente alors que Jehan et Andréa les avait rejoint.

Soudain un cri lointain mais bien audible les fit sursauter, ainsi que tout le monde autour d'eux. Les quatre adolescents regardèrent droit devant eux, là où ils devaient se diriger ensuite. Tous les passants se figèrent, plus rien ne bougeait, tout devint calme. Jehan sembla vouloir s'avancer pour voir de quoi il retournait mais Bridgette l'en empêcha en attrapant son bras qu'elle serra contre elle. Elle entendait sa mère l'appeler dans son téléphone mais pour l'instant, elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, attendant avec appréhension la suite des évènements.

Et soudain, d'autres cris se firent entendre, quelques secondes après le premier et la foule se mit à avoir un mouvement de recul. Tous les passants firent volte-face et commencèrent à remonter les Champs Elysées en se bousculant. Entrainés malgré eux, les quatre camarades furent contraints de suivre le pas sans pouvoir rien y faire. Malgré sa taille, Jehan fut projeté en avant et se retrouva légèrement en avance par rapport à ses autres camarades, tenant du bout des doigts Andréa qui avait réussi à lui attraper la main.

Félix sentit une vague de panique s'emparer de lui en sentant les autres personnes lui rentrer dedans et en se faisant emporter de la sorte. Il détestait les bousculades et surtout ce sentiment de ne pas pouvoir échapper à ce mouvement de personnes qui n'était plus qu'une vague de peur et d'hystérie générale. Les cris se rapprochaient et malgré la situation qui lui échappait de plus en plus, le garçon essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait. L'akumatisé était-il déjà là ? C'était fort probable.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, le jeune homme put apercevoir Bridgette par-dessus l'épaule d'un passant. Bien plus petite que lui, son amie se faisait malmenée par les passants qui se pressaient autour d'elle. Au-delà du danger de savoir qu'un akumatisé rôdait dans les parages, Félix savait que cette situation risquait de fortement mal tourner et que les blessés allaient sûrement être nombreux. Il jeta un dernier regard à Jehan et Andréa, bien plus loin maintenant, mais toujours ensemble, juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la foule.

Toujours poussé dans le dos, Félix s'éloignait à son tour de Bridgette qu'il commençait à perdre de vue. Repérant un lampadaire à quelques pas de lui, le garçon décida de l'empoigner, passant son bras autour pour tenter de résister à la foule qui continuait sa marche folle. C'était comme résister au torrent d'une rivière, l'impression d'être tiré malgré soi et la peur de se faire entraîner. Serrant les dents, il repéra Bridgette qui arrivait vers lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu crier pour tenter d'attirer son attention, la jeune fille disparue d'un seul coup, tombée à cause d'une énième bousculade trop violente.

-« Bridgette ! » cria Félix, effaré.

Au sol, Bridgette se roula sur elle-même, protégeant sa tête de sa main. Elle sentait les personnes autour d'elle lui donner involontairement des coups et il était impossible pour elle de se relever. Serrant la pochette où se cachait Tikki contre elle pour éviter à sa petite compagne de se faire écraser, Bridgette serrait les dents. Dans la bousculade, son téléphone lui avait échappé et il lui était impossible d'appeler à l'aide. Elle sentit se balloter sur le côté alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser.

Le désespoir commençait à la gagner : impossible de s'extraire de cette situation et elle savait que plus elle attendait, plus le danger se rapprochait. Elle serait bientôt, comme tous les autres parisiens, à la merci de cette akumatisé et si elle se retrouvait transformée en statue de pierre à son tour, elle ne pourrait alors plus aider personne en tant que Ladybug. La jeune fille se recroquevilla de plus belle sur elle-même : personne ne semblait lui prêter attention, ne la remarquant qu'au dernier moment. Un coup de tibia dans ses côtes d'une personne qui la dépassait la fit crier de douleur. Inquiète, Tikki sortit la tête de la sacoche alors qu'une larme échappait à sa porteuse.

Mais alors que la kwami tentait de dire quelque chose à l'adolescente, Bridgette se sentit attrapée par les hanches, soulevée du sol comme si elle avait été aussi légère qu'une plume. La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit glapissement de surprise en se rendant compte qu'elle s'élevait bien plus haut que la foule tandis que des passants surpris levaient les yeux vers elle tout en continuant d'avancer de manière effrénée. Bridgette sentit le bras qui lui enserrait les hanches passer dans son dos alors qu'un autre soutenait ses jambes dans le creux de ses genoux. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'habit sombre de la personne qui venait de la secourir.

-« C-Chat Noir ? » bredouilla la jeune fille.

Le garçon avait surgi du ciel en une fraction de seconde, comme un éclair pendant un orage. Elle ignorait d'où il venait mais elle était heureuse de le voir.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. J'ai été prévenu d'une akumatisation et je t'ai vu depuis les toits. Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

-« Non, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, merci. » murmura Bridgette en serrant sa sacoche contre elle.

-« Je vais t'emmener à l'abris, reste cachée d'accord ? »

Bridgette pensa protester un instant, disant qu'elle devait rejoindre ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien mais elle se ravisa. Chat Noir venait de lui offrir une porte de sortie parfaite pour se sortir de la foule et échapper aux regards indiscrets afin de se transformer. Et même si elle aurait préféré mettre également ses amis en sûreté avant de partir remplir sa mission, elle savait que le temps était compté et qu'elle devait agir vite si elle voulait minimiser le nombre de victimes durant l'attaque. La jeune fille se contenta alors de hocher la tête.

Chat Noir poursuivit sa course sur les toits avant de redescendre dans une petite rue déserte pour déposer sa camarade. Croisant son regard inquiet, le héros prit les devants en levant sa main.

-« Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiètes pas, reste en sécurité. »

-« Oui merci. » acquiesça Bridgette en s'écartant d'un pas.

Le jeune héros ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et s'agrippa à son bâton pour se propulser hors de la ruelle. L'adolescente regarda son partenaire s'éloigner avec un petit sourire. Même si elle n'avait pas son costume sur elle, il était toujours là pour l'aider. Puis secouant la tête pour rassembler ses pensées, Bridgette ouvrit sa pochette pour en laisser sortir Tikki qui vint aussitôt se coller à sa joue.

-« Bridgette ! Est-ce que ça va ?! J'ai eu tellement peur ! »

-« Oui moi aussi ! Mais je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. » murmura l'adolescente en frottant son bras, là où elle avait reçu un autre coup.

-« Il faut faire vite, sinon il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de victimes, et pas seulement par l'akumatisé directement, affirma la kwami. Ces mouvements de foule sont très dangereux. »

-« Tu as raison ! J'espère que les autres s'en sont sortis sans trop de problèmes… » soupira Bridgette avant de serrer les poings.

L'akumatisé d'abord. La jeune fille n'avait aucune certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de William mais cela n'importait pas pour le moment. Elle avait vu le résultat du passage de ce vilain mais pour autant, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et devait donc rester vigilante. De plus, Chat Noir était déjà sur le champ de bataille, il avait pris des risques pour le secourir et elle devait lui porter assistance dans les plus brefs délais. Bridgette s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, cachée dans la pénombre d'un passage pour s'assurer la paix pour se transformer. Elle regarda une dernière fois Tikki avant de prononcer sa phrase de transformation.

« _Tikki ! Transforme-moi !_ »

Une fois vêtue de son costume rouge, la jeune fille se dépêcha de s'extirper de la ruelle en restant dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire remarquer des éventuels passants qu'elle entendait hurler au loin. Avec bonheur, elle remarqua que sa tenue la protégeait du froid aussi bien que le gros manteau qu'elle portait sur les épaules sous son identité civile, ce qui était un point non négligeable. Elle pouvait imaginer que se battre en étant transie de froid et en claquant des dents n'était pas une très bonne chose.

Une fois sur les toits, l'héroïne se mit à suivre la direction qu'avait emprunté son coéquipier quelques instants auparavant. Courant sur les ardoises en esquivant les cheminées, elle le repéra rapidement, accroupi sur le bord d'un toit.

Elle se posa souplement à côté de lui en le saluant avant de porter son attention sur ce qu'observait le héros. Et ce qu'elle aperçut la laissa sans voix. En contrebas, sur l'avenue des Champs Elysées, s'étalaient des dizaines et des dizaines de statues de civils, tous figés dans leur volonté de prendre la fuite. Mais ce qui donna surtout le vertige à Ladybug était le fait que les ombres des malheureux continuaient leur course effrénée. Elles couraient sur place, comme des fantômes enchaînés, sans possibilité de s'échapper. Elle n'avait évidemment pas relevé ce détail avec la photo de sa mère et cette vision lui déclencha un long frisson d'effroi dans le dos. Hommes, femmes, enfants, civils de tous les âges, personne n'était épargné.

-« Un spectacle pétrifiant n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Chat Noir avec un petit sourire.

Surprise, Ladybug dévisagea son coéquipier. Elle n'était pas certaine que le moment était bien choisi pour faire preuve d'humour mais cela eut le mérite de la faire se détendre un peu.

-« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu as vu l'akumatisé ? »

-« Non pas encore, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas loin. »

-« Comment tu le sais ? »

Chat Noir se contenta de pointer du doigt les pavés un peu plus loin dans la rue. Sur la chaussée, un énorme impact était dessiné, comme si un objet était venu s'exploser pour la déformer. Le cratère était large de plusieurs mètres et traduisait d'une force brute incroyable. L'héroïne fronça un peu plus les sourcils pour tenter d'analyser la situation : leur ennemi avait donc deux avantages indéniables, le fait de pouvoir transformer les êtres vivants en pierre, sans qu'elle ne sache encore comment, et sa force.

Mais alors qu'elle se tournait vers Chat Noir pour discuter d'un plan, un mouvement sur sa droite, au-dessus d'elle, fit hurler son instinct qui lui ordonna de se mettre à l'abris. En une fraction de seconde, elle vit une silhouette blanche et noire fondre sur eux alors qu'elle attrapait son coéquipier par les épaules.

-« Attention ! » hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter dans le vide en entraînant son partenaire avec elle, retenus par son yoyo.

* * *

_Oups... :D Voilà qui clôture ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il était un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je ne me voyais pas couper la partie du marché de Noël en deux, il y a donc quelques paragraphes supplémentaires mais je vous coupe à un moment de tension :P_

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Restez connectés..._


End file.
